Dame una simple razón
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: AU Faberry. Rachel le confiesa sus sentimientos a Quinn, pero la rubia la deja con el corazón roto para casarse con su novio Biff McIntosh. Ahora debe rehacer su carrera en Broadway iniciando un promance con la ganadora del Emmy, Alexandra Stone. ¿Podrá elegir entre dos amores, uno del pasado y otro del presente? O simplemente es una locura de su parte. (RESUBIENDO)
1. Chapter 1

**_DAME UNA SIMPLE RAZÓN_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _"Biff."_**

 ** _12 años antes. Lima, Ohio. Instituto William Mckinley. 20:34 p.m_**

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su falda, caminaba con tristeza y nostalgia el largo pasillo del lugar que un día llamó hogar. Ya había pasado dos años que lo había dejado atrás, y la mayor parte de las cosas, seguían como antes. Nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera la agitación y la euforia por parte de los estudiantes al escuchar la alarma que anunciaba el inicio del ansiado evento. Aún las porristas y los jugadores de futbol se pavoneaban como si fuesen dioses, haciéndoselo saber a los más inferiores, los cuales, no podían siquiera hablarles. Vivían con el rostro dirigido hacia el suelo, para evitar a toda costa, que los que estaban en lo más alto de la pirámide del estatus social, pudiesen tener una razón para atacarlos. Se mantenía aún el mismo terror.

Inclusive, por fuera, su casillero se conservaba igual a pesar de ser asignado a otra persona. Con esa gran estrella dorada que adornaba la puerta siendo su estirpe.

Quizás seguía igual, ¿Por qué simplemente no había sido asignado a otra persona? ¿Cómo poder saberlo?

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. El pequeño pueblo de Lima seguía siendo igual, con las mismas personas conservadoras y la misma terrible manera de pensar. Era como si vivieran en el pasado, mientras que en New York, estuvieran a siglos luz de adelanto.

Rachel regresaba en una época difícil de su vida, volviendo al mismo lugar donde había crecido y había vivido un sinfín de experiencias, unas buenas y otras no tanto. Donde había conocido a la mayor parte de personas que amaba, y sabía que cuando necesitase de su ayuda, sin dudarlo, la apoyarían. Aunque no nacieran de una misma madre, eran casi como hermanos. Sintiendo la misma felicidad o la misma tristeza, esa tristeza de haber perdido a un ser tan querido como había sido la de su líder, Finn Hudson.

Y lo que sí había cambiado, pero en ella, era que sentía un enorme dolor en el corazón por la partida de él meses atrás. Aunque eso no le fue un impedimento para acudir al llamado de su generación y volver a recrear el baile de promoción donde había sido la ganadora de la corona. Sus amigos le argumentaron que querían reencontrarse y pasar una divertida y agradable velada. Ellos habían logrado su cometido, convencerla de volver a pesar de no tener una agenda muy accesible por culpa de su trabajo. Así que a un lado de Kurt y de Santana, sus mejores amigos y compañeros de apartamento, hizo el viaje de New York a Ohio.

Hoy, simplemente nadie la reconocía y estaba dispuesto a tirarle un horrible _slushie_ azul sobre su rostro, haciéndola parecer un ente venido de _Avatar_ , como de los que se había obsesionado Sam Evans. A nadie le importaba que la chica irritante con aires de grandeza, e hija de dos padres gay, caminase a su lado. Había pasado de ser la perdedora, a ser la más ignorada, por esos mismos chicos que corrían a su lado ansiando llegar a la reunión a pesar de ella ser una celebridad. Y para aquellos pocos que sí la reconocían, debería verse como toda una diva y caminar con la frente en alto. Había conseguido la meta de llegar a su Olimpo, a su Oasis llamado _Broadway_.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar, por lo menos, hacia su persona. Por eso inhaló, y haciendo gala de su seguridad y orgullo, abrió la puerta del gimnasio. Descubrió a un grupo de chicos que bailaban alocados en el centro de la pista y a todos sus amigos, era como si el tiempo tampoco hubiese pasado para ninguno de ellos. Noah Puckerman mantenía una entretenida charla con Sam y Mike, seguramente de qué chica se veía mejor. Mercedes, Kurt y Tina estaban parados a un lado del escenario carcajeándose y poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que habían hecho en esos años. Santana y Brittany estaban dirigiéndose apenas la palabra; a pesar de que las chicas habían sido novias en el pasado, ahora parecían odiarse; y luego estaba Quinn. Quinn estaba acompañada de un chico con un semblante serio y con un sutil aire de elegancia. Ambos estaban sentados en el lugar que siempre había sido su asiento preferido, por la tranquilidad que le brindaba y donde solía esconderse cuando la fastidiaban: en los asientos de las gradas.

Y cuando por fin Quinn notó su presencia, le sonrió avergonzada. Y eso tenía un porqué, la chica junto a Britanny habían sido las únicas que no acudieron al homenaje de Finn. Rachel no conocía aún el porqué, Quinn sólo se había tomado la molestia de escribirle un correo con sus condolencias. Todos esos años sólo tuvieron ese contacto, y nada más. Ninguna otra explicación por parte de la capitana de porristas.

Rachel resopló y caminó hasta ellos sentándose a su lado con la inquietud de conocer sus razones, pero la rubia con un casi imperceptible hola y siguiendo la plática de su acompañante, le hizo saber que no hablaría más que eso. Así que no insistió más, fue igual a las múltiples veces que tuvo que callar en el pasado. No quería que le hiciera una escena sólo para avergonzarla o le lanzara un sinfín de ofensas delante de todos, por eso se mantuvo al margen.

Fue hasta entonces, cuando el director Figgins arribó al lugar, para volver a nombrar a los candidatos a reyes de promoción. Con Santana, Missy Gunderson y Quinn por parte de las mujeres, y por otro, Brittany, y Rick Nelson, el chico que nadie recordaba. Los cinco como los protagonistas y subiendo por segunda vez al estrado ante las atentas miradas de los presentes. Sólo faltaba que los demás alumnos votaran y dieran su veredicto, seguramente haciendo que Quinn ganara de nuevo y tuviese que cederle su corona a Rachel.

Hasta que la misma Santana intervino soltando palabras de furia y agrediendo a la morena delante de todos. Rachel creyó que al obtener el papel del afamado musical, _Funny Girl,_ quizás las personas la respetarían y la tratarían mejor. Eso era lo que esperaba, lo cual, no sucedió.

Santana mantenían una dura y ardua batalla con la morena haciendo que su amistad pendiera de un hilo, pero Rachel aún conservaba la esperanza de que enmendarían sus diferencias que las iban aquejando desde hace unos días atrás. Creía que tenían solución, porque la chica desde que había llegado a vivir con ella y con Kurt a New York, la protegió como si fuera parte de su familia; inclusive, acosó y asustó a tal grado a Brody, su ex novio, al enterarse que era un gigoló, y a ella le hizo ver que el aspirante a actor no era buena compañía y se alejara de él. Pero dio un cambio drástico cuando, específicamente, Santana audicionó para ser su suplente, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de avisarle. Sabía que había tomado una estúpida actitud para con su mejor amiga, pero eso no quería decir que la latina como en el pasado, pudiese humillarla delante de todos los alumnos, por eso reaccionó con enojo e indignación ella también.

—Disculpen todos, antes de que hagan su estúpida votación para saber quién es el más popular, y lo cual no tiene algún tipo de repercusiones positivas y relevantes porque Finn ya no está aquí, quisiera decir unas palabras sobre mi mejor amiga Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry es la persona más egoísta que existe en el mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio pelearemos?

—Me toca exponerte como lo que en verdad eres. Alguien que sólo le importa si misma.

—Santana—intervino el señor Schuster apoyado por Emma Pillsbury, pero la chica lo ignoró retomando la conversación.

—Has ignorado a la mitad de tus fans más veces de las que recuerdo, sólo porque te crees mejor que todos nosotros, y no te importó tratar mal a tu mejor amiga para obtener el estelar, y apuesto a que no conoces los nombres de la otra mitad de estos perdedores, a pesar de los pocos que somos en este mediocre pueblo.

—Eso no es cierto, claro que los conozco—sonrió con superioridad.

—Ah sí ¿Cuál es su nombre? Es el que te ha estado enviando cartas hasta New York—se dirigió al chico que estaba a su lado. Que no era otro más que su eterno enamorado, Jacob Ben Israel.

—Michael.

— ¡Exacto! Gracias— negó afligido por su escasa memoria. Él le había escrito cartas de apoyo cada vez que podía— Todos conocen a la gran estrella Rachel sí, pero yo he convivido con ella. Déjenme decirles lo que es compartir habitación con esta desesperante y egoísta creída. Alguien en ese departamento, por las mañanas, deja sus asquerosas cremas en el baño, y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de levantarlas. Y no es el gay por si se lo preguntan. Porcelana parece más mujer que ella—enfocó a Kurt que sostenía la mano de Blaine sin atreverse tampoco a interponerse.

Él ya había sido el intermediario entre sus dos amigas, pero Rachel, con su actitud de arrogancia e indignación, y porque su mejor amigo le había dado la espalda, decidió irse del apartamento y romperle en la cara a Santana, la única fotografía que tenían ambas. Rompiendo así su unión de amistad. Las dos eran igual de orgullosas y competitivas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo levanto todas tus extensiones de horrible cabello. ¡No mientas!

— ¿Sabes qué no es cierto? Cuando fuiste la reina del baile.

— ¿Qué? Deja de estar mintiendo.

—Sí así es, no ganaste ¿De acuerdo? Todos sintieron lástima por ti, y las dos personas que más odias en éste mundo, Quinn y yo, llenamos las urnas con tu nombre para que ganaras. Hasta la chica más odiosa y perra sintió lástima por ti.

Quinn esquivó su mirada a otro lado para así evitar ver directamente el rostro de sufrimiento por parte de Rachel. La pena y un gran remordimiento de conciencia le invadían

— Y hoy, por fin, tendrás tu merecido enana Berry. Eso que debió pasar en realidad hace unos años.

Fue decir esas crueles palabras, y al más estilo de la película _Carrie_ del techo cayó pintura roja arruinando así su caro vestido. Su vestido preferido que había comprado en las pasarelas de New York acosta de su primer sueldo de estrella.

Nadie podía creer que eso hubiese sucedido. Era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo habían acosado a la pequeña, pero jamás a ese nivel. Para la mayoría fue horrible y sintieron lástima al ver la que debería ser una divertida escena.

—Eres tan infantil, Santana—sollozó limpiándose como pudo la cosa roja de su cara mientras todos se quedaban en silencio— Sólo estás haciéndome esto, porque tengo el estelar de _Funny Girl,_ y tú sólo pudiste obtener mi suplente a pesar de haber sido una de las más populares porristas, y quieres que me sienta mal porque yo soy la estrella. Tú eres la cretina—se alzó el vestido y salió rápidamente manteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Vaya! Me siento mucho mejor. Ahora sí, voten y háganme la ganadora. No dejen que la perdedora de Fabray le ceda de nuevo mi corona.

—Berry tiene razón ¡Eres una cretina, Santana! No tenías por qué comentar lo que hicimos de buenas intenciones, porque si no mal recuerdo, tú también estabas muy conforme. ¡Tú más que nadie sabe exactamente el porqué lo hice!

Quinn gritó enfurecida, le dedicó una de sus tan famosas miradas de odio y repulsión, y después salió corriendo detrás de Rachel.

Le siguió el paso con una prudente distancia para darle un poco de respiro. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda con su presencia. Así que permitió que saliera por el estacionamiento, analizó con detenimiento el diminuto reloj de la entrada y le dio el tiempo pertinente para relajarse. Y cuando creyó que había pasado los minutos oportunos, salió como un remolino por la puerta principal sin importarle asustarla.

—Rachel, no tienes por qué creer lo que te dijo Santana. Es cierto que por nosotras ganaste la corona, pero no lo hice con malas intenciones—Guardó silencio por algunos segundos reorganizando sus palabras mientras Rachel la ignoraba y se lavaba el rostro en el lavamanos — Mejor dicho, no lo hicimos con malas intenciones.

Su "casi amiga" _«que estaba muy alejada de serlo»_ insistió en no brindarle un poco de su atención. Y bueno, se lo merecía por no contarle la verdad cuando debía. Ahora se lamentaba por ocultarle eso tan importante.

—Ese discurso de Santana me hizo recordar lo mal que te hemos tratado todo éste tiempo. Realmente me siento muy mal por cómo te habló en el gimnasio. Pude haber evitado que siguiera con esas repulsivas e inadecuadas palabras. Ésta era tu noche.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es vivir en New York. Santana y yo éramos íntimas amigas, pero ahora parece que todos los días son exactamente así. Y ahora parece que no importa dónde vaya o lo que haga, otra vez estoy en esta escuela, con los mismos chicos que siempre han tratado de hundirme una y otra vez sin importarles mis sentimientos—se recargó en el auto más próximo sin dejar de sollozar.

—Cada vez que un profesor me dice que no soy muy buena o que no estoy lista ¡Dios! Es como si me sintiera como tú, como yo te hacía sentir o Puck o Santana o todos los que estuvimos aquí para hacerte sentir menos—Rachel la observó con interés— Y aunque no lo parezca, en ocasiones me ponías en tu lugar, a veces me hacías sentir la menos talentosa, la menos especial o el más insignificante insecto cuando subías sobre un enorme escenario y nos deslumbrabas con tu gran talento y resplandor de estrella. Yo te tenía celos, Rachel. Siempre fuiste mejor que yo.

— ¿Soy uno de tus fantasmas? No lo creo, tú siempre has sido la más hermosa, la más segura. ¿No lo recuerdas? Todos en los pasillos se hacían a un lado al ver pasar la capitana de las _Cheerios_. Tú movías a todos Quinn, los movías porque eras especial a tu manera.

—No necesariamente todo eso es malo Rachel. Sólo debes de usar esas cosas y dejar que te motiven. Así como yo las usé en su momento—caminó lentamente hasta ella.

—Me pone triste que creas que fui uno de tus victimarios—Quinn la contempló conmovida— Es sólo que, no lo sé, tenía la sensación de que siempre éramos tú y yo. Con una conexión especial, con una conexión que nos hacía decirnos las cosas fríamente cuando eran necesarias. Con esa conexión para ayudarnos.

Y era verdad, a pesar de que Quinn siempre había sido parte de todas las bromas, cuando podía y veía que cometería alguna estupidez, se lo hacía saber, aunque después la siguiera agrediendo. Y todo eso tenía una obvia razón de ser.

—Yo igual lo he pensado—se mordió el labio, signo indiscutible de nerviosismo— Siempre he creído que eres la mejor cantante que haya escuchado, Rach. Y oye, quiero que seas la más grande estrella que haya nacido, muy rica y muy famosa. Y sentirme orgullosa de decirles a mis hijos que eres mi amiga. De decirles que fui tu compañera de instituto.

— ¿No crees que _Barbra_ y _Brönte_ se sientan igual?

—No lo sé, pregúntame cuando tengas tu primer _Tony_ y yo mi _Emmy_ que quiero ganar ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, supongo que habré ganado mi primer _Tony_ para entonces.

—Ven aquí—la abrazó como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo— Oye Rach, entonces ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me perdonas por todo lo malo que te hice?

—No te preocupes Quinn, estoy tan familiarizada con este tipo de cosas, que ya no me afectan ni me interesan—mintió soltándose.

Y sí, mintió porque no quería verse frágil ante la rubia que la atacó gran parte de su paso por el instituto, aunque no por eso no dejaría que saliera a flote el gen curioso Berry.

— Sólo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué decidieron hacer eso si ambas podrían ser las perfectas reinas de promoción, específicamente tú? Ustedes dos eran la mejor opción, eran lo que todo el instituto esperaba, que las dos chicas más populares y hermosas ganaran, por eso no entiendo tus razones. El que la chica perdedora como yo ganara y le cedieras tu corona. Esa por la que peleaste esos tres años.

Siguió a pesar de que por sus mejillas volvían a caer varias lágrimas que no había podido retener. Quinn dulcemente se las limpió con su pulgar.

—Verás Rachel… Yo… no lo sé, simplemente quería hacer algo bueno por ti y enmendar todas las cosas malas que te hice.

Esquivó la mirada y evitó a toda costa que Rachel la viera mentir, porque sí, Lucy Quinn Fabray también sabía mentir y sobre todo con sus sentimientos.

—Está bien Quinn, si no quieres decir las verdaderas razones, no soy quién para obligarte a decirlas. Debería regresar ya a casa y quitarme ésta horrible pintura. Ya me siento mucho mejor—atravesó por enfrente de la rubia.

—¡Espera Rachel!—se interpuso en su camino y la detuvo del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella— No sólo eres tú quien quiere saber ciertas verdades—vio directamente a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, los dos grandes orbes chocolates que aún se mantenían rojos a consecuencia del llanto— ¿Por qué ser tan insistente el día de tu boda? ¿Por qué me querías allí con tanta insistencia? Si lo fácil era casarte con Finn e ignorar todas las cosas que siempre te había aconsejado. El que era una estupidez que se casaran siendo tan jóvenes. Quizás hoy todo hubiese sido diferente—lo soltó, así como si nada.

Le era mucho más difícil a la morena hablar, por la escasa cercanía en la que la retenía Quinn, incluso, podía sentir su delicada respiración correr de entre sus labios. Llamándola como un hipnotizante y poderoso imán.

— _Dame una simple razón_ y yo respondo lo que tú quieras.

Y sucedió. Sucedió algo que por ninguna razón coherente pasó por la mente de Quinn, algo que llevaba esperando por más de tres años. Rachel no respondió con palabras, respondió con algo acorde a su teatral personalidad y dejándose llevar por ese par de atrayentes imanes sabor a fresa. Con un beso. Un increíble beso que Quinn no tuvo las fuerzas para apartar. Un beso que Rachel llevaba esperando por el mismo tiempo que ella, y que después de que vio la oportunidad, se atrevió a hacerlo. Duró el tiempo justo para que Rachel se diera cuenta, que sí, efectivamente, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Lucy Quinn Fabray, aunque hubiese tratado de evitarlo por tantos años. Aunque Quinn hubiese tratado de alejarla de ella un sinfín de veces con miles de humillaciones. Aunque hubiese salido con todos los chicos del Club Glee sólo para tener apartada su atención de esa hermosa rubia de ojos avellana y sonrisa eterna.

—Yo… Lo siento… Yo no puedo Rachel—se tocó con nerviosismo sus propios labios.

—No puedes dejarme sólo así, sin decirme nada. Sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo—sollozó cubriéndose la boca.

— Me casaré con Biff—finalizó.

Rachel sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos por culpa del que creyó era el amor de su vida en esos núbiles y tiernos instantes de su vida. Ese primer amor de instituto, ese que es el más fuerte y difícil de olvidar. Ese amor ideal y onírico que es un imposible y se vuelve una loca obsesión.

¿Nunca han escuchado que el amor adolescente es con el que más experimentas sensaciones intensas y sientes que tu corazón late a mil revoluciones por minuto? ¿Ese que crees que es nunca se terminará y será eterno? ¿Nunca te ha pasado que te ha gustado tanto alguien para querer encerrarte en tu habitación, poner música y brincar sobre tu cama? Pues ese era el que sentía Rachel Barbra Berry por Lucy Quinn Fabray y del que un día Miss Pillsbury le había hablado.


	2. 1

**_Uno:_**

 ** _"Alexandra Stone."_**

 ** _04 de Enero del 2026. Alfombra roja de los Emmy's, New York. 17:07 p.m_**

— ¿Enserio venimos a verla a ella? Podríamos mejor haber ido a ver el reestreno de _50 sombras más oscuras_ y sería menos aburrido. Ya llevamos dos horas aquí paradas y no deja de joder este maldito invierno. Es realmente fastidioso—refunfuñó y se abrazó a si misma para darse un poco de calor— Si no mal recuerdo, esa tal Rachel Berry, está más que olvidada que una anciana en un asilo abandonado. Y no entiendo tu obsesión con ella, ni que fuera _Winston Marshall_ para que estés así.

La que protestaba por todo, era una pequeña rubia de 15 años de edad, que había ido en contra de su voluntad, mejor dicho, había sido engañada por su mamá, quien parecía estar poseída por un payaso, por la enorme sonrisa que mantenía en todo su rostro. Trató de entender su cambio de humor, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba enojada o siendo la más exigente madre de entre todas las demás, bueno, los niños suelen sobredramatizar la vida. Beth sólo sabía que Quinn estaba tan emocionada, al límite de estar obsesionada, por esa actriz de _Broadway_ , aquella que ni siquiera podría estar nominada en ninguna categoría, de hecho, llevaba ya muchos años lejos del medio artístico. No tenía idea del gran vínculo que ambas compartían.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Allí viene! —Ignoró a su hija— Por fin de nuevo Rach, de nuevo te veo pequeña—susurró para ella misma. Tenía que verla de nuevo o enloquecería más de lo que ya creía que estaba.

— ¡Rachel Berry apesta más que los calcetines de mi papá luego de dos horas de rutinas matutinas en el gimnasio!

— ¡Cállate Beth! Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos para otro momento, por favor.

— ¡Me avergüenzas mamá! ¡Pareces una foca! —Beth puso los ojos en blanco y frunció exasperada el ceño, al contemplar cómo su madre, aplaudía eufórica como una cría— Esta mentira para papá, mínimo vale una salida nocturna con mis amigas ¡Lo oíste! —advirtió.

La hija más grande por parte de la familia de los McIntosh Fabray, sabía sacar provecho de las circunstancias, haciendo gala de sus genes, porque simplemente era una fiel copia de Quinn en sus años de instituto. Tenía el mismo temperamento explosivo y la capacidad de tener a quien quisiera a sus pies o bailando como un perro si así lo deseaba. Era cuestión de dedicarles una mirada, para que le tuvieran respeto, no así por parte de su madre, quien era muy obsesiva y controladora con todo su alrededor, y jamás retrocedía a las órdenes y reglas impuestas, en específico, con sus hijos.

— ¡Basta Elizabeth Fabray! Ya hablamos al respecto y sabes lo que pienso, no trates de chantajearme.

Cierta morena, que perfectamente reconocería en cualquier lado, pasó frente a sus narices como un torbellino, ignorándola por completo.

— No puedes salir. Estás castigada todo este mes, no sé si lo recuerdas.

— ¡Eso es injusto! ¿Por qué sólo yo estoy castigada si Tony fue el que tiró todas las galletas en el suelo y Frida la leche en los sillones?

—Porque se supone que tú eres la hermana mayor y debes de cuidar a tus hermanos más pequeños. Y ya no hablaremos más al respecto. Caso cerrado. No quiero discutir con Shelby.

— Insisto que eso es injusto— continuaría con sus reproches, sino es porque vio algo que realmente le llamó la atención, mejor dicho, alguien con andares de modelo— ¿A caso esa de allí es Alexandra Stone? ¡Sí es ella! ¡Yaaaay! Le pediré un autógrafo y Ashley se morirá de la envidia—con agitación, dio saltitos, sorprendiendo a su madre, porque ¿Quién demonios era Alexandra Stone para que su hija se emocionara de esa manera? Ambas Fabray no entendían la obsesión de una y de la otra—Ella sí es famosa, no que tu enana…—se detuvo mientras sacudía su mano pretendiendo de que su actriz favorita la volteara a ver— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Allí viene. Allí viene ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí Alexandra! ¡Alex! ¡ _Lobito_!

—Beth, contrólate. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Funcionaron los gritos de la rubia, porque una castaña de ojos color como el cielo, y de cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, se aproximó hasta su posición con una sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad.

— ¡Eres Alexandra Stone! ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? Porque pues bien, eres genial, asombrosa, ardiente y eres la mejor actriz del planeta, qué decir del planeta ¡Del universo entero! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! —musitó acelerada produciendo que la actriz cambiara su gesto por una sonrisa enternecida y halagada.

—Beth ¡Las groserías! —la regañó Quinn pero la rubia menor la ignoró por completo tapándole la boca.

—Claro pequeña gritona, y aunque admiro todas esas cualidades cada vez que me veo en el espejo, es bueno que una fan tan ocurrente me diga todo eso. Y para que veas lo agradecida que soy, nos sacaremos una selfie y podrás presumir que estás con la más grande estrella que ha nacido sobre la faz de la tierra—le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

—La única más grande estrella que ha nacido sólo es una y se llama Rachel Barbra Berry—susurró Quinn quitándose la mano, aunque fue escuchada perfectamente por la actriz, que no le dio importancia sino más bien gracia.

— Ahora acércate que no muerdo lindura, que tiene como madre a una que parece tener cara de estirada aburrida. Sonríe rubia mayor, no me hagas pensar que eres la grinch arruina navidades. Eres muy bonita como Beth—Quinn frunció furiosa su ceño por su intentó de filteo con su hija.

—Por supues…to… Por… su… puesto—balbuceó.

Se aproximó a la barra de separación con su celular en la mano. Mientras Quinn se mantenía en segundo plano observando la interacción entre su hija y la engreída actriz. Desde que la vio acercarse, no le gustó para nada, y menos, después de los adjetivos que le había dedicado.

—Di ¡bombón! —se colocó a su lado pasando el brazo por sus hombros para después sonreír con sus perfectos dientes de comercial de televisión— ¡Felicidades! Ahora serás la más popular en tu instituto ¿Qué nombre le pongo a tu dedicatoria? —tomó el iPhone para autografiarlo con un plumín.

—Bet _h "la más perra porrista"_ Fabray.

Se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de su madre. Si es que las miradas de odio de Quinn Fabray te asesinaran, ambas ya estarían enterradas 1000 metros bajo tierra.

— ¡Oh qué bien! ¿Así que eres porrista como mi novia de reparto? Desde este momento, eres mi favorita fan rubia—le acarició la cabeza regresándole el celular.

Luego siguió su camino, andando con gracia hacia la entrada del edificio donde se llevaría la gala en unos escasos minutos. Y donde la vida le tenía destinado algo que le haría cambiar, cambiar de una forma radical su vida por culpa de un ciclón de melena chocolate y grandes y expresivos ojos marrones.

— ¿Y esa es la actriz por la que mueren las adolescentes? Repito, ni que fuera la gran cosa—protestó Quinn celosa por la cara de alteración que aún mantenía Beth en su rostro.

Y bueno, eso le pasa a cualquier persona que se encuentra con su cantante o actriz preferida. Haría cualquier cosa por tener un recuerdo de ellas.

— ¿Qué no es la gran cosa? ¿De qué siglo eres mamá? Por si no sabes, Alexandra es la protagonista de la serie más popular en todo _Netflix USA_ , _Dame una simple razón_. Esa actriz que dices no es la gran cosa, está nominada con su serie a la mayoría de los premios. Tanto así, que ella está participando en la misma categoría que _Sarah Paulson_ como mejor actriz dramática. Aunque, obviamente, ella se ganará el _Emmy_ , y lo sé porque sólo vela, es bonita, genial, divertida, talentosa ¿Sabes que le dicen _lobito_ por lo ardiente que es en la cama? —contó todo sin respirar un solo segundo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! Ya entendí Beth. Aunque no sabía que te gustaran las chicas.

— ¿Y quién dijo que me gustan? No porque crea que Alex es casi perfecta, significa que me atraigan las mujeres. De hecho, no todas las que vemos la serie pensamos en llevar una relación con una chica, algunas somos simplemente románticas y nos gusta el amor de cuento de hadas, y créeme que esa serie trata de eso.

—Pues entonces tendré que verla y así entender tu fanatismo casi enfermizo por esa " _Perfecta_ " mujer—inspeccionó su abdomen y culo para compararlos con los de la actriz. Beth sólo sonrió por la intensidad de su madre.

 ** _Premiación de los Emmy's: Mejor actriz dramática. Interior del Radio City Music Hall. New York. 21:09 pm_**

—Estoy muy nerviosa. Quiero vomitar ¿Hay un baño por aquí? — caminó alarmada de lado a lado sin siquiera respirar— Y ¿si se burlan de mí?, y ¿si me lanzan tomates o si me abuchean? Aún peor, ¿Y si me caigo a la mitad del recorrido como _Miss USA_?, eso pondría el fin a mi regreso triunfal.

— ¡Cálmate! Si no es que creyera que eres una gran estrella y no entiendo tu ansiedad desmesurada, tenlo por seguro que no hubiera querido ser tu representante—la detuvo por los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos— Respira, cuenta las 10 ovejas que te tranquilizan, y sal allí para hazme sentir orgullosa—ordenó dándole una palmada en el trasero y lanzarla hacia el escenario.

 _"Presentando una de las más importantes categorías y regresando de un merecido y desconocido descanso de Broadway... está con nosotros… La hermosa Fanny Brice de Lima, Ohio ¡Rachel Berry! Un merecido aplauso para ella_."

Rachel resopló al escuchar su señal y caminó con inseguridad hasta el centro del escenario. Donde millones de personas estarían atentas a cualquier cosa que hiciese mal, por eso de su nerviosismo.

— ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Me siento muy agradecida que me hayan tomado en cuenta para presentar este importante premio de la pantalla chica, sin siquiera ser partícipe de ella. Sin más que decir, y crean que quiero ser el centro de atención— se escucharon risas de fondo, y todo comenzaba bien para la pequeña diva de sonrisa aturdida—Aquí las nominadas para el premio de mejor actriz dramática… Ellas son…—

Anunció mientras en una enorme pantalla, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared central del auditorio, salían cada una de las aludidas a mejor actriz.

Rachel Berry estaba arriba de un escenario tan distinto del que había estado con anterioridad. Y lo peor del asunto era que no estaba nominada, y eso, para los planes que tenía en el instituto, era algo imperdonable y una verdadera y gran catástrofe para sus metas a largo plazo. Para la edad que ya poseía, ya tendría que tener por lo menos cinco _Tony's_ , tres _Emmy's_ , dos _Grammy's_ y un _Billboard_ , y ¡Hey! No es que Rachel Barbra Berry fuera una loca exagerada y con sueños inalcanzables. Bueno sí, pero a sus 32 años de edad, sólo tenía un miserable _Tony_ por ser la actriz revelación, y no es que creyera que en realidad era de menosprecio ello, ya que había luchado mucho por conseguirlo luego de protagonizar _Funny Girl_ ,y ser la obra de teatro más taquillera de una joven e inexperta actriz, pero no había logrado todos sus demás objetivos y todo tenía una razón de ser, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

La rubia que después de confesarle sus sentimientos, la abandonó en el estacionamiento diciéndole que se casaría con su novio de _Yale_ , Biff McIntosh. Eso a la larga, le destrozó el corazón y el enfoque hacia sus sueños. Y aún peor, si esa misma chica el día de su boda, la viera directamente a los ojos y le dijera que no la amaba y la dejara en paz. Algo muy duro y difícil de asimilar para su necesidad de querer ser el centro de atención de todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

—La ganadora es… Tututu—abrió con teatralidad el sobre de la triunfadora— La ganadora es...—segundos de silencio para darle conmoción al ambiente— ¡Alexandra Stone! Felicidades a nuestra querida, y que tengo que informar, tiene un asombroso y bonito nombre como el mío, Rachel Smith de _Dame una simple razón._

Y si cuando Rachel Berry subió al escenario y se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y todo tipo de cosas, no se hicieron esperar hacia la nueva actriz ganadora del _Emmy_ , Alexandra Stone. Quien se llevó una ovación tan grande que retumbó en todo el auditorio, y quizás, en todo New York, sorprendiendo y dejando con la boca abierta a la pequeña diva de Ohio. Ni ella misma se había llevado tal ovación cuando se ganó su primer _Tony_ , como la que fue acreedora la ojiazul.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ya sé que soy asombrosa—agradeció mirando a todos y pidiéndoles un poco de silencio con sus manos— Muchas gracias sexy y ardiente _pingüinita,_ Rachel Berry. Para mí es un honor que una estrella de _Broadway_ como tú, sea quien me entregue mi merecido premio, porque vamos, siempre intuí que sería la triunfadora, porque soy la más talentosa de entre todas, sin menospreciar a las demás participantes, en especial a mi coprotagonista Mía Müller.

Señaló con su dedo a una chica rubia que estaba de pie aplaudiendo feliz, y de nuevo, allí estaban las ovaciones para la creída actriz que tomaba su estatuilla y la alzaba por los aires al más estilo de triunfo de guerra.

— Sin más que agregar, y para que mi novia porrista Zoey Ulrich no se enoje conmigo y se ponga celosa por no llegar a casa, los dejo con la maravillosa vista del culo de mi gran amiga _Fanny_ —se despidió dejándole un abrazo más debajo de lo que debería y susurrarle sensualmente al oído sin que se lo esperase— ¡Llámame! Quizá esté esperándote sobre mi cama con una botella del mejor vino espumoso para festejar mi triunfo.

Caminando con su premio como si flotara por el escenario, dejó a una Rachel Berry sin palabras y con la boca abierta por segunda vez consecutiva.

Porque Alexandra Stone era su _crush_ adolescente y sus sueños húmedos del medio artístico, desde luego, después de cierta capitana de las _Cheerios_ , que la admiraba con una brillante sonrisa de orgullo a través de la gigantesca pantalla, que estaba postrada en las afueras del auditorio. Quinn Fabray podría respirar por ahora, porque su chica aun sentía que su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo y su estómago sentía las mismas mariposas que 12 años atrás cuando desde las gradas la veía entrar al campo de futbol.


	3. 2

_**Dos:**_

 _ **"Lobito."**_

 _ **Emmy's After Party. The Bunker at Output, New York. 23:29 p.m**_

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese lobito se te insinuó mientras le dabas su premio? Me estás mintiendo Berry. Alex Stone viendo a un _gnomo_. ¡Já! Por favor. Ni eso tú misma te la crees, y va más allá de tu enfermiza necesidad de querer ser el centro de atención.

— Aunque no me creas, y por esta vez deje pasar tus ofensas, es cierto, o solamente aluciné, o quizá fueron las dos cosas. Aun no lo sé bien — espió de reojo a Alex, que bailaba a la mitad de la pista con dos chicas que se le pegaban como goma de mascar— No lo sé, Santana. Pero estoy segura que casi me toca el trasero, lo juro. Lo juro por la mismísima _Barbra_.

— De acuerdo, esto es serio. Que lo jures por esa judía narizona tiene que ser verdad. Te creeré.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, y siendo honestos, esa era la expresión que ponía cuando algo nuevo se estaba cocinando dentro de su ingeniosa mente.

— De hecho, querida Berry, eso te cae como anillo al dedo— sonrió maliciosamente.

Ya tenía el plan perfecto.

—No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad que no estás hablando enserio?

Presintió lo que su representante estaba a punto de pedirle. Algo de lo que llevaban hablando desde hace días atrás. Buscar un Promance y así ayudarla a recuperar un poco de fama.

— ¡Claro que sí! Irás hasta allí. La seducirás. La meterás hasta tu cama y harás que Alex Stone jamás quiera dejarte. Ese es el mejor plan que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora para arreglar tu quemada carrera.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que yo quiero salir con ella? ¿Cómo sabes que Alex Stone dejará de ser una ninfómana?

— Porque te atrae lo prohibido y las chicas malas, más que una sosa aburrida como tú. Aunque trates de ocultarlo, eres más gay que yo enana, y además, porque es más que obvio que le van las morenas, si no ve cómo se está casi tragando a esa chica o sino tratando de medir la distancia que existe de entre su úvula hasta sus dientes—señaló hacia la zona de las involucradas, donde Alex estaba casi asfixiando, como si fuera una boa constrictor, a su acompañante con el intenso beso que le estaba regalando— Además mi tercer ojo mexicano lo confirman—se encogió de hombros.

— Tú ni siquiera eres mexicana, si no mal recuerdo eres puertorriqueña—le entrecerró los ojos— Podría ser dentista además de ser actriz.

De nuevo, contradijo ingenuamente, aunque más bien lo hacía para librarse de lo que su loca amiga le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

Simplemente no quería seducir a la chica. Rachel sólo había aceptado a ir por lo intensa que había sido y por sus insistentes ruegos. Pero si fuese por ella, estaría en su cama tapada con su cobija y con una buena lectura entre sus manos acompañándola con un _Latte_. La morena no era de fiestas, más bien era una chica hogareña.

— ¿Enserio Berry? Dime que no dijiste eso. Eres tan inocente que a veces creo que eres la media hermana de mi Britt. ¡Por amor a _Santo Chewbacca_! Ve y consigue eso que te dije.

— ¡No me jodas Santana! —Hizo aspavientos con sus manos— ¿Por qué crees que Alex, la más promiscua de todas las chicas del planeta, quiera ser de una sola persona? Estás más loca que una cabra, lo sabes. Además, hay muchas más chicas aquí que quisieran hacer lo que yo les pidiera, de hecho, acabo ver pasar a _Dakota Jonhson_ , y ella aceptaría con gusto, pero Alex, dudo mucho que quiera ser seducida, ella es la que las seduce.

— Pero ninguna de ellas acaba de ganar cinco _Emmy's_ , así es que has algo para que quiera seducirte. Soy tu representante y estoy aquí para ayudarte a subir como la espuma. Sólo haz lo que yo te digo. Confía en mí. Además, obsérvala, no es para nada fea o sea un castigo que te dé un poco de la diversión que te rehúsas a recuperar — por la espalda, la tomó de los hombros proporcionándole un masaje como a los boxeadores— Ve hasta allí y sácale un suspiro con esas piernas asombrosas, y que aún sigo sin entender, cómo es que son más grandes con proporción a tu cuerpo. Mientras yo con mi celular las grabo y subo el video a _Snapchat_. Y verás que serás la envidia media población femenina.

Rachel caminó con indecisión hasta la castaña que seguía manteniendo sus sensuales movimientos de baile mientras besaba por el cuello a una de sus conquistas. Así como la habían descrito Rachel y Santana con anterioridad, Alexandra Stone era reconocida abiertamente por promiscua y por sus vastas presas. Objetivo que se ponía, chica que obtenía. Y no es que a las chicas les importase que Alex las sedujera, más bien querían ser seducidas por ella sin importar convertirse en una cita de una sola vez. Porque si no habías estado en su cama, era como si no fueses hermosa y no existieras. Allí del por qué Alex era como el estándar de oro para medir tu belleza. Era ella decidía quien era hermosa y quién simplemente no. Y Rachel no quería ser despreciada ahora que trataba de recuperar la seguridad que tanto alague demostraba en el instituto.

—Con permiso, con permiso—quitó del camino a la barrera de chicas que merodeaba alrededor de la actriz— Sí rubia, a ti te hablo ¡Quítate!

La hizo a un lado poniendo su espalda en el frente de Alex y movió sensualmente sus caderas mientras _Burn_ de _Ellie Goulding_ se escuchaba de fondo.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, si es Rachel _"pingüinita sensual"_ Berry— le susurró al oído atrayéndola más cerca de ella y posicionar las manos sobre su cadera para guiarla en sus eróticos movimientos— Sabía que no podrías resistirte, pero jamás pensé que tan pronto caerías a mis pies y sin necesidad de ir por ti. Mira que ya te venía observando desde que llegué.

— Es que quién demonios no caería con _Afrodita_ —Rachel sabía que para obtener la atención de la actriz de _Hollywood_ , tenía que alzarle el ego hasta las nubes, y si además, le agregabas un poco de sensualidad, seguramente Alex Stone estaría merodeando a tu alrededor como si fueras miel— Eres hermosa— se giró sobre sus propios pies para tener una mejor vista de su rostro y alzar las manos hasta su cuello— Eres ardiente e inmensamente— se acercó a su oído— el ser más sexy del universo entero— terminó sutilmente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Si no quieres que te lleve hasta un lugar más privado, y no exactamente para platicar cómodamente o de caricaturas, deberías de dejar de calentarme— llevó su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y la aproximó hasta ella— Y sé que no estás aquí para una noche salvaje conmigo, sino no hablarías y llegarías directamente hasta mis labios como las demás, así es que habla de una vez.

—Azules con motitas de nieve—logró apenas pronunciar.

Rachel se quedó en shock por lo cercanía en la que estuvieron y ser descubierta antes de tiempo. No debería de suceder si quería que su plan funcionara, y además, no quería hacer enojar a Santana. Después de todo, Alex no era estúpida y tan fácil como pensó que sería.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Alex comenzaría a aplicar el _plan B_. Ella también quería traerla a su campo de batalla.

—Que tus ojos son azules con motitas de nieve por lo gris que se compagina perfectamente con el azul, la combinación perfecta si me permites decirlo, ¿Sabes que algunos colores nacieron para combinar con precisión? Pues bien, el azul y el gris nacieron para eso y tú tienes esos dos colores, por lo tanto y sin dar más rodeo a mis palabras, tus ojos son hermosos y podrían perfectamente combinar con los míos, que también tienen un perfecto matiz. Podríamos ser un chocolate con relleno de menta— soltó miles de palabras por segundo para intentar despistar el tema principal. Ingenua de ella. Alex era mucho más astuta de lo que pensaba.

La chica le siguió su divertida y falsa conversación para averiguar exactamente qué era lo que quería. Aunque ya lo intuía. Ella misma la había llevado a sus terrenos.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé en eso, la verdad es que en este mismo instante no me importa mucho eso del color chocolate con el azul, simplemente porque quiero callar todas las palabras que salen de esos carnosos y sensuales labios con besos. Mujer ¿nunca te han dicho que eres realmente irritante cuando hablas y tienes una voz demasiado chillona? Deberías de callarte y no hablar más— soltó una carcajada por la mirada de odio que le habían dedicado— Enserio _pingüinita_ , eres tan caliente, pero cuando dices más de tres palabras, se acaba el encanto y quiero ponerte un calcetín en la boca, guardarte en una botella y lanzarte al _Río Hudson._

Rachel se alejó ofendida. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie más la humillara.

 _— ¡Y sabías que tú eres impulsiva, cínica, irrespetuosa, ninfómana, egocéntrica, narcisista, viciosa, sexópata!_

—Son solo leyendas que se escuchan— la detuvo del brazo— Vamos Rach, sólo estaba tratando de ser graciosa para romper el hielo—le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. Esa que acostumbraba a poner cuando quería que las chicas estuvieran a sus pies, pero por lo visto, Rachel era más difícil al caer en sus encantos.

—Pues no tienes nada de agradable y mucho menos de graciosa—frunció sus labios— Tus intentos de chistes para nada han sido ingeniosos sino más bien ofensivos. No sé por qué todas les encanta tu horrible forma de cortejarlas, y si piensas que soy igual a ellas, estás muy equivocada.

—Lo lamento entonces—le retiró el flequillo que se interponía entre sus ojos— ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

—Está bien, pero sin nada de ofensas ¿Sí?—la miró indecisa.

—De acuerdo, sí quieres que sea elegante y respetuosa, tendrás esa versión de mí—acercó su mano a modo de saludo, provocando una tímida sonrisa de la morena— Hola lindura, soy Alexandra Stone, la protagonista de la serie _Dame una simple razón_ que se acaba de llevar cinco _Emmy's_ ¿Y tú bella princesa?

—Mucho gusto señorita Stone—respondió al galante saludo— Rachel Berry, la última actriz que protagonizó _Funny Girl_ y la hizo merecedora de un _Tony_.

—Es un gusto Rachel Berry. Usted señorita, es muy linda si me lo permite decir, y desde luego, sin pretender causar molestias en el camino—tonteó con elegantes palabras y acariciando suavemente la mano con su pulgar.

— ¿Con estas palabras logras tener a tus conquistas a tus pies? Es demasiado trillado y cliché para mi gusto, aunque te doy dos puntos por mejorar tu filteo.

— Con estas palabras, y otro tipo de cosas más, caerás rendida a mis pies—guiñó traviesa su ojo— Pero en lo que estábamos ¿Me vas a contar exactamente a qué venías con tus movimientos de caderas? Y no es que no me haya encantado, porque tienes el mejor culo que he visto en toda mi vida, y que me provoca querer encerrarte por días en mi habitación de hotel.

— Bueno… Yo… Me es difícil decir la verdad sin que aquella latina, que sostiene esa bebida en la barra, quiera asesinarme—señaló a su mejor amiga.

Santana tenía una copa de _B_ _ourbon_ entre sus manos y las vigilaba con detenimiento.

— Interesante ¿Y ella es?

—Mi representante.

Dirigió su atención a las manos que estaban entrelazadas sin que se diera cuenta en qué momento había sucedido.

— ¡Oh vaya! Pues entonces ya sé hacia donde va la cosa ¿Lo que ustedes quieren es un trato a conveniencia para un _promance_?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Alzó la mirada descubriendo un par de ojos azules que la estudiaba con adoración y admiración.

— Quizá acepte que soy toda aquella descripción con la que me atacaste con anterioridad, pero soy más inteligente para saber, que tratas de subir a la fama de nuevo y yo soy el escalón perfecto para que eso ocurra—se encogió de hombros— Dile a tu representante que hable con la mía.

Soltó su mano y la dejó con la boca abierta por tercera vez consecutiva en la noche, y si seguía así, le ocasionaría un grave problema de mandíbula.

—Y bien ¿Qué te dijo el _lobito_?Dime que saliendo de aquí te la llevarás a la cama.

—Nop Santana—siguió la dirección que había tomado Alex— De hecho, no tendré que acostarme con nadie más porque aceptó, así como si nada. Sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio.

— ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?

—Solo le dije la verdad y aceptó. Te dije que las cosas se solucionan sólo diciendo la verdad.

—Eres una tonta Rachel ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle la verdad y pensar que Alex Stone aceptaría sin pedir nada a cambio?

—Porque lo dijo con seriedad y yo le creo a su palab…

Aprisionó su mano y la jaló enérgicamente hacia donde estaba la ojiazul con su conquista número quince de la noche.

—Alex ¿Alex? —Santana le tocó del hombro estorbando el inminente ataque de besos que se llevaría a cabo— ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

—Santana déjala, está ocupada, qué no ves—susurró Rachel poniéndose a sus espaldas— Podemos volver después.

— Cállate _hobbit_ y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

— Lo lamento, pero estoy ocupada.

— Por favor.

Suplicó volviendo a tocarla, pero esta vez del trasero, produciendo que inmediatamente girara sorprendida su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de tocarle el culo? ¡Pero qué te pasa! Si tan calientes y necesitadas de un trío están, esperen su turno que yo llevo haciéndolo desde hace más de dos horas. Tu noviecita tuvo la oportunidad y no la aprovechó.

Protestó la pelirroja, con la que estaba teniendo el encuentro amoroso, y jaló de nuevo a Alex hacia su boca.

— ¡He dicho que tenemos que hablar en privado! Y tú, _manatí_ , saca la lengua de su garganta en este mismo instante, si no quieres que te arranque una por una tus extensiones baratas. Ahora lárgate.

—De acuerdo latina, ya tienes mi atención, pero deja de gritar—suplicó alzando sus manos viendo como la chica se iba— ¿Qué necesitan? Ya le dije a Berry que te comunicaras directo con mi representante.

— Lo siento Alex. Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no me hace caso.

— En fin, ¿para qué soy buena? Pero rápido por favor que aún me faltan—comenzó a contar con sus dedos— Mínimo siete chicas para terminar la noche.

— Será rápido, ¿Es cierto que quieres hacer el _promance_ sin pedir nada a cambio?

Peguntó directa y sin contemplaciones con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dándole ese toque de mafiosa.

—Si dije que sí, es sí, pero esto no es un trámite que yo realice. Eso lo decide Jessica, mi representante, que supongo ya has de conocer e investigado o no estaríamos hablando de esto.

—Sí, sí la conozco, pero se me hace muy extraño que siendo tú, aceptes esto, así como si nada y con tanta tranquilidad.

— Sólo siéntete feliz que acepté y cállate de una maldita vez. Eres más irritante que la señorita dramática que está a tu lado, y ya es mucho decir—aprisionó la mano de la morena para llevársela con ella, la cual aceptó gustosa. Rachel también ya estaba cansada de la actitud que estaba tomando su amiga— Y gracias por tu representada, me la llevo para mí, jugaremos con cosas que seguramente desconoces.

Se encaminaron hacia la barra que estaba infestada de una larga fila de chicas esperando por una bebida.

—¿Cómo la soportas? Parece que quiere asesinarte con tan sólo verte—exploró alzando su cabeza.

— Es algo que yo misma me pregunto en ocasiones—sonrió— Pero es mi amiga desde el instituto, por eso lo hago.

—Así es que ¿desde el instituto? Vaya, eso es genial. Yo no conservo ninguna amistad de esos años, o será que nunca tuve una—musitó sinceramente— La verdad es que mi única casi amiga es mi representante, aunque no podría contar porque es mi prima—llegaron hasta el frente— Oye tú morocha ¿Me permitirías meterme a la fila contigo? —le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora a _Nina Dobrev_ — Por favor lindura es que tengo a esta chica para ya sabes qué y necesito impresionarla. Prometo recompensarte.

— ¡Claro! Si es para la grandiosa Alex Stone, por mí no hay problema alguno—accedió con una sonrisa boba haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran colarse.

—Gracias Nina, por eso te mereces esto—la tomó del cuello llevándola directo hasta sus labios y darle un profundo beso— E allí tu recompensa nena.

— ¿Era necesario eso? — Rachel refunfuñó fastidia— Porque no agradeces como las personas normales. Solo bastaba un gracias y no querer comértela.

—Por mí no hay problema, puede repetir si lo quiere—se interpuso Nina abrazando a Alex por la cadera.

— ¿Celosa porque a ti no te he besado _pingüinita_?

Y no es que Rachel estuviera celosa, ni siquiera se había percatado de tal hecho, pero comenzaba a molestarle la actitud que estaba tomando la actriz. Jamás había visto a nadie que con esa libertad y atrevimiento hiciera ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera Puck lo hacía y eso era mucho decir.

— Ya, ya, lo siento enana. Trataré de comportarme, es una promesa de la garrita—alzó su dedo meñique haciendo la tan famosa señal— Hey, tú, bella camarera, me podrías dar un _Cherry Sling_ para mi hermosa acompañante—señaló a Rachel— Y ¿Un qué para Alex Stone? —Se giró hacia la fila que gritó conociendo ya lo que siempre bebía y era su preferida.

— _¡QUENN'S LOVE! ¡QUENN'S LOVE! ¡QUENN'S LOVE! ¡PARA LA REINA DE TODO NEW YORK Y LOS ÁNGELES!_ La señalaron exaltadas con ambas manos incluidas _Natalie Portman, Megan Fox y Jennifer Lawrence_ que también habían pasado entre las sábanas de la chica.

— ¡Así se habla! Cócteles para todas, ya sabes qué hacer cariño—contestó eufórica a la bartender, le entregó la bebida a la morena y tomó la suya— Este es especial para ti pingüinita, es a base de cerezas.

— ¿Te has acostado con todas ellas? —dejó de lado la explicación de su bebida y su adorable y tierna forma que estaba adoptando por llamarla.

—No con todas exactamente.

— ¿Qué es no con todas exactamente?

—Verás Rach… Yo… Mmmm… Me he acostado con podríamos decir… con el 80% de las chicas—susurró casi imperceptible.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que con… el 80% de las chicas, ¡Sí! ¡Lo he dicho! La verdad es que no me avergüenzo y ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones. Y menos a una enana celosa.

— ¡Púdrete Stone! —le dio la espalda.

—Shhhh—la giró aprisionándola contra su cuerpo— ¿Puedo besarte?

—Acabo de decirte púdrete y ¿me estás proponiendo eso?

—Es que sí me acercó un poco más a ti y te beso, te juro que mañana mismo estarás en la cima de nuevo—se aproximó peligrosamente hasta sus labios.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que tratas de decirme.

El ritmo de la música también había cambiado a uno más íntimo, escuchándose de fondo _Photograph_ de _Ed Sheeran._ Eso no era para nada coherente. Parecía como si alguien las vigilase y cambiara el ambiente a su beneficio. Magia pura.

—Que, si en este mismo instante te beso, el paparazzi que está a parado exactamente en la mesa del fondo, podría tener la exclusiva de que la fabulosa nueva ganadora del _Emmy_ y la diva de _Broadway_ están en una escena asquerosamente cursi y romántica ¿Quieres comenzar con el juego _PR_? —Unió sus frentes y colocó ambas manos a lado de sus mejillas— ¿No es eso lo que quiere tu endemoniada representante? —La vio directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te beso o no?

No obtuvo respuesta de palabra, pero sí una con hechos. Rachel la atrajo hacia ella tomándola del cuello y dándole un profundo e intenso beso que dejó a ambas a la deriva. Dejó de escucharse todo. La música, las personas gritando, absolutamente todo dejó de existir en esos simples e insignificantes 30 segundos que duró el encuentro.

—Veo que no pierden el tiempo—Santana las sacó del momento idílico— Pero me gusta ¡Muy bien chicas! Lo hacen de maravilla, pero Rachel, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde y Britt se enojará si no llego antes de las dos de la mañana—separó a la aturdida morena de los brazos de Alex mientras esta se relamía los labios orgullosa— Mañana me pongo de acuerdo con tu representante para pactar el trato, lobito—la arrastró del brazo guiándola hacia la salida.

—Espera Santana—se detuvo de golpe— Si queremos que esto funcione, ella tendría que irse también, porque yo no quiero que la que será mi chica, se quede besuqueándose con toda la población femenina—le advirtió a la actriz.

En ningún instante Alex, había quitado sus atención de ambas. Y no es que Rachel estuviera celosa o enamorada de ella, pero por ningún motivo quería sentirse avergonzada, nunca jamás después de que Quinn la ridiculizara de la peor manera de todas las veces que se lo había hecho pasar.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo _lobito_? ¿Te vas?

—Creo que tienes toda la razón Berry, pero con una condición—indicó con una sonrisa ladeada. Le encantó que le llamara por su seudónimo. Jamás le había gustado tanto como se había escuchado en otros labios como en lo suyos— Que salgas de la mano conmigo.

Rachel asintió para salir lo más rápido posible, y dejando sospechas del porqué por primera vez Alex Stone salía antes de sus horas acostumbradas y con alguien de la mano. La morena lo sabía, sabía que la ojiazul jamás se le veía con la misma chica, y mucho menos, de la mano de alguien.

Y ¿Saben por qué? Porque Alex Stone tenía una psicofan que se escondía entre las penumbras y esa era Rachel Barbra Berry, quien todas las noches veía como una hormonal adolescente el capítulo de estreno con un bol de palomitas entre sus piernas y una frazada calientita, o buscaba las imágenes que salían de Alex con cada una de sus conquistas. Hasta era fan de los _fanfics_ que se escribían de su personaje en _Dame una Simple Razón_ con su coprotagonista Mía Müller. Los leía como una obsesionada todas las madrugadas.

—Mamá enserio, entre más lo pienso y lo pienso no entiendo por qué demonios seguimos aquí, como si fuéramos dos asesinas seriales esperando a esa enana que parece que jamás saldrá de la fiesta de gente famosa y creída—Beth se removió en el asiento del carro— Entiendo que seas su fan ¿Pero tanto así para esperarnos cinco horas? Eso se llama fanatismo si es que no lo sabes. Ni siquiera yo o el odioso de mi hermano nos ponemos como tú. Pareces una hormonal adolescente, y si por si acaso tampoco lo sabes, ya eres una anciana decrepita.

—Guarda silencio Beth, si es que quieres salir con tus amigas el viernes e intervenga con tu papá— la pequeña Fabray había conseguido su cometido, aunque estuviera desesperada de esperar tanto— Y sí vuelves a llamarme anciana ya verás…—continuaría con el regaño pero algo le llamó la atención. Ya dejaría para más tarde la reprimenda— La veo. Vamos, acompáñame.

Vio salir a una chica con larga melena color chocolate acompañada de Santana y de alguien que no reconocía.

—Mi madre ya enloqueció por completo—se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó su chaqueta de piel de atrás de los sillones.

— ¿Qué dijiste Fabray? —le entrecerró los ojos.

—Nada mami, sólo que ¡Oh espera! ¿Esa es otra vez Alex? ¡ _Santo Chewbacca!_ Dos veces en el día que me la encuentro, esto debe ser un hermoso sueño del que no quiero despertar.

Salió rápidamente del coche dejando a su madre frunciendo los labios. Qué probabilidad existía que tuviese que encontrarse con ella de nuevo, ya comenzaba a odiarla. ¿Tenía una razón lógica para hacerlo? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

— ¡Aleeeeex! Otra vez tú. Oh, oh lo siento, quizá pienses que soy de esas acosadoras fans que te viven persiguiendo, pero juro que no es así. Yo sólo estaba en el carro de mi mamá esperando a Rachel salir… Y luego estás tú aquí—dirigió su mirada a ambas manos que estaban entrelazadas.

Esperó a que un milagro pasara para que Quinn no las descubriera de esa forma. Ya tenía sospechas de lo que le sucedía a su mamá.

— ¿Beth? ¿Beth Fabray? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en New Haven.

Rachel se adelantó a Alex. Sí Beth estaba allí, su tormento también, quien no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

—Viene conmigo Rachel—interrumpió Quinn viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Habían pasado más de doce largos y cansados años de la última vez que se habían visto. Le habia roto de la manera más cruel el corazón durante su boda. Esa boda de la que se arrepentía. Que había sido la peor equivocación que había cometido en toda su vida.


	4. 3

_**Tres:**_

 _ **"¿Qué ocultan Alex y Quinn?"**_

—Quinn…—balbuceó sorprendida.

No entraba dentro de sus planes encontrársela tantos años después, y mucho menos supo el porqué soltó a Alex velozmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues bien… Yo…—tartamudeó, no sabía cómo explicarle el por qué estaba allí— ¡Beth es tu admiradora y quería verte! —Expresó rápidamente suplicando a los _dioses hawaianos_ que su hija no dijese la verdad— Yo le dije que no fuera tan obstinada, pero insistió e insistió. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos de ahora.

Rachel no le creyó del todo, y más, porque la pequeña Fabray parecía más interesada en Alex que en ella. Además, periódicamente se veían cada vez que ella visitaba a Shelby Beth teniéndola una vez al mes, jamás le había dirigido un mísero hola.

—De acuerdo, entiendo—dejó pasar la respuesta y se dirigió a Beth— ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Beth la observó sin saber qué decir o hacer. No sabía si poner en evidencia a Quinn o ayudarla a salir del embrollo que se había metido ella sola. Reaccionó por un leve codazo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Sí… Claro… Desde luego Rachel—le avecinó su celular— ¿Podrías sólo no sobreponer tu firma con la de Alex? —suplicó amablemente sorprendiendo a su madre.

¿Beth siendo considerada y comprensiva? Eso no solía suceder muy a menudo. Rachel no dijo más y lo tomó para firmarlo con la ya reconocida estrella.

—Gracias.

Sostuvo de nuevo el aparato y lo metió en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

— ¿Así que de nuevo esta aquí princesa arrogante de Londres? —intervino Alex sarcásticamente.

— ¡Cállate _Narciso_ o como sea que te llames!

Empezó el duelo de miradas. Eran dos guerreras romanas a punto de empezar una lucha.

— No estoy hablando con el mono sino con la dueña.

— Por lo visto alguien quiere recibir un golpe en su bonito rostro—se aproximó a escasos centímetros de su cara— Y si sigues así, no me importará que los _paparazzis_ me vean hacerlo. O que me detengan. Porque supongo que no sabes que practico _kick boxing._

— ¡Basta! Déjala en paz.

Rachel se interpuso entre las dos alejando a Alex y aprisionando su mano.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Enserio! No puedo creerlo. Si ella fue la que me ofendió.

— Si sólo querías el autógrafo de Beth, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste Quinn. No veo la necesidad de seguir aquí.

— Lo siento Rachel, yo sólo quería… También… darte esto—sacó de su espalda un ramo de rosas, el cual, Rachel no se había percatado que lo tuviera con ella— Solo quería que supieras que estuviste magnífica en la entrega.

— ¡Oh vamos! No vamos a empezar aquí con el romanticismo adolescente de una homofóbica—Santana interrumpió con su habitual ironía— ¿Qué haces aquí Fabray? Pensé que ya ni siquiera te importábamos.

—Eso no es verdad San, sabes que me importan.

—No vuelvas a llamarme San, para ti soy Santana, rubia culona.

—Amén amiga—Alex chocó su puño con el de Santana.

—San… Santana, perdón…—rectificó sus palabras ignorando a la ojiazul— Por favor no me hables así—suplicó.

—Te dejé en claro la última vez, que estarías muerta para nosotras si nos dabas la espalda, y sin importarte lo hiciste Fabray, así que déjanos en paz—le empujó el hombro con su dedo índice— Rachel, vámonos que ya es tarde.

La jaló del brazo, pero la chica se soltó inmediatamente del amarre volviendo su mirada a Quinn.

— ¿Piensas que puedes mentirme al igual que lo pensaste años atrás? Te conozco y sé que el pretexto de Beth son mentiras. Dime a qué has venido.

—Rachel no lo hagas, no vale la pena.

—No te metas Santana, este asunto es entre Quinn y yo—pidió sin apartar la mirada— Por favor déjennos solas—le suplicó a Alex, quien asintió conforme.

—Lo que digas _hobbit_ , pero después no vengas llorando para que te apoye y saque de tus malditas pastillas—le advirtió mientras Alex la jaloneaba y se alejaban en la dirección en donde habían dejado sus coches— Te lo advierto Fabray, si vuelves a lastimarla, no me tentaré en destruirte—la amenazó con su dedo.

—Y este es el momento en que Beth Fabray se va porque hace un mal trío—secundó— Mamá ¿podrías darme las llaves del coche?

—Verte, sólo quería eso Rachel, verte y saber que te encuentras bien—sacó mecánicamente las llaves de su bolso para dárselas a su hija— Y saber que puedes vivir sin mí—agregó sutilmente.

Sabía que Rachel podría estallar pero aun así se arriesgó. No podría odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— ¡No puedo creer lo egocéntrica que eres! ¿Qué si puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Allí está, la morena gritó enfurecida. Había encendido esa llama que podría quemarla.

— Pues ya me viste y comprobaste que ya no eres mi Sol del que giro a su alrededor. Ahora si me permites—se giró para irse a la par de Santana y de Alex.

—Rach por favor, tú no me odies, por favor tú no—suplicó con la voz quebrada— Sé que tienes un gran corazón y jamás podrías hacerlo. Sé que, aunque sepas que soy una estúpida bestia, no puedes odiarme, porque ese sentimiento nunca ha sido la constante en tu vida. Eres la chica más buena y pura de este maldito mundo.

—No seas hipócrita Quinn ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme que no te odie si me humillaste de la peor manera que pudiste haberlo hecho? —Contraatacó— Han pasado doce años, Quinn. ¡Doce malditos años! Creo que es muy tarde para que me pidas que no te odie. Eres una maldita cobarde. Sigue siendo la misma villana de este cuento, esa que no me supo amar. Recuerda mis defectos, los que tanto te complacieron señalar delante de todos. Si mi memoria no me falla, estas fueron las mismas palabras que me gritaste ese día.

— ¡Lo siento Rachel! Siento haberte herido, pero era necesario. Todo tiene una explicación—se aferró de su mano— Sé que no puedo exigir nada, pero por favor Rach, por favor sólo te pido una oportunidad, sólo una para explicarte como son las cosas. Aunque sé que no me la merezco—pegó sus frentes.

—No lo sé Quinn—la alejó por los hombros— Aún no sé si soy capaz de respirar tu mismo aire o verte y no ponerme a llorar como la estúpida que he sido por tantos años.

—Lo entiendo, entiendo que no quieras escucharme—sonrió resignada— Sólo quiero que tengas esto—sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su abrigo que contenía su número celular— Cuando estés preparada, estaré esperándote. Tienes el tiempo que quieras.

Se alejó sabiendo que Rachel no la detendría. Lo que no sucedió así, lamentablemente para Rachel, la rubia aun era su debilidad. Aun sentía las mismas cosas por ella. No se había podido alejar de su ridículo enamoramiento.Y deseaba conocer las verdaderas razones por las que Quinn había actuado así.

—Quinn—gritó deteniendo sus pasos mientras la chica quien intentaba contener que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas— El viernes, el viernes hablamos.

— Gracias Rachel—se mantuvo en su lugar dándole la espalda— Prometo que esta vez será diferente.

—No digas más o harás que me arrepienta. Ahora por favor vete, yo te llamaré.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—acarició el delicado y brillante anillo con diamantes que llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

 _ **Enero 4 del 2026, Southampton, New York. Mansión Stone. 7:15 de la mañana**_.

La mañana llegaba y una ojiazul estaba realizando sus rutinarias y matutinas sesiones de ejercicio. Y no es que Alex fuera adicta al ejercicio ni mucho menos, pero eso la mantenía alejada de sus fantasmas y miedos que la angustiaban todos los días. De allí que prefiriera mantenerse activa para no caer de nuevo en la nebulosa que se estaba convirtiendo su vida y la estaba volviendo loca, y más ahora, que tenía tiempo de sobra por sus obligadas vacaciones. Esas vacaciones que ella no pidió, sino fueron sus productores quienes decidieron alargar la fecha de grabación.

—Alex Stone ¿Qué demonios significa que harás un _Promance_ con la equis y sosa de Rachel Berry? —Su representante y prima, la reprendió aun adormilada a través del celular— ¿Y por qué esa chica con acento de mexicana me llama a las seis de la mañana de un sábado? Pagarás por esto. Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames para informarme de tus planes.

—Antes que nada, se saluda cariño. _Bonjour Alex_ ¿Cómo estás? Estoy bien Jess ¿Y tú? Yo también sensual y ardiente Alex—ideó un divertido diálogo siendo ella misma la protagonista. Ya saben, Alex y su buen humor matutino— Lo siento, pero es cierto que quiero un contrato con ellas—escuchó un bufido de molestia. Cosa que no le importó y se colocó los auriculares para seguir corriendo en la caminadora de su gimnasio— Quiero hacer un _promance_ con esa enana de _Broadway_.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eso no te da beneficio alguno? —Cuestionó incrédula— De hecho, creo que eso no te ayuda sino te perjudica.

—Eso es lo que tú crees mi prima favorita—se detuvo bajándose del aparato, se secó con su toalla el cuello y dio un sorbo a su botella de agua— ¿Recuerdas las últimas noticias de la estúpida prensa amarillista? Como… _"Alex Stone es una scort y dudamos que siga manteniendo su éxito"_ o _"Alex Stone la más grande ninfómana de Los Ángeles" y "Por acostarse con sus jueces, es la ganadora del Emmy a mejor actriz dramática"_ Pues bien, si me ven con una chica responsable y seria, bajará la marea por un rato y esos tiburones come faldas dejarán de estar tocándome las narices. Y será mientras sigo con mis merecidas vacaciones y comienzo con la grabación de la segunda temporada de la serie. Así que mi magnífica representante, ganamos todos.

—En eso tienes razón además de lógica—le dio el beneficio de la duda— Eres una maldita genio Stone.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eso es de familia, ya deberías de saberlo—sonrió orgullosa— Además, será como una buena causa de beneficencia. Ayudar a subir a la quemada actriz de _Broadway_ , Rachel Berry. Y aplicar nuestro organizado y bien planeado objetivo.

—Oh ya veo, no será que más bien es por qué esa tal Berry sigue siendo tu _crush_ de hace años y de la cual aun mantienes su photoshoot ardiente para _Elle_ en tu computador—se burló de ella.

—Guarda silencio Stone—protestó — Eso fue cuando era una tonta adolescente. Ahora, lo que vas a hacer, es tomar tu estúpido celular y concretar una cita con ambas. Sabes todo el tiempo que he esperado por esto.

— ¿En el mismo restaurant de siempre?

Se aseguró de los planes que ya tenía en mente Alex Stone. Ese plan que ya conocía a la perfección. Siempre era el mismo.

—En el mismo de siempre—confirmó con una sonrisa de superioridad— No queremos quedar mal con las beneficiarias. Y yo, quedarme sin saborear esos jugosos, sensuales y carnosos labios de la irritante judía de Lima, Ohio.

 _ **The NoMAd. Broadway, New York. 18:45 p.m**_

— ¡Wow! Este _lobito_ sí que tiene buen gusto, enana.

Santana se sorprendió al llegar al famoso y elegante restaurant francés en la calle _1170_ , en el cual, las había citado la representante de Alex. Y él cuál, era el más elegante de toda la ciudad. Se veía que la actriz de _Hollywood_ no escatimaba en nada.

— Si me hubieran dicho que sería aquí, salgo con mi mejor vestido. Hasta yo misma me postulo a ser la sumisa de Alex Stone y divorciarme de mi hermosa esposa. ¿Te imaginas a dónde llevará a sus conquistas? Supongo que a mejores lugares que esto y ya es mucho decir.

—Deja de decir tonterías Santana, a lo que venimos por favor—la regañó Rachel abandonándola en la entrada— Tenemos una reservación con Alex Stone.

Le avisó al gerente que ya las esperaba en la puerta. Alex ya le había dado las minuciosas indicaciones con anterioridad, y lo cierto era que, aunque Rachel Berry ya no era del todo famosa, las personas seguían recordándola por el gran trabajo que hizo en _Funny Girl._

—Por aquí señoritas, sus acompañantes ya están esperándolas—las llevó hasta una mesa apartada y exclusiva donde sería la ansiada cita— Sus acompañantes señorita Stone.

Alex giró su cabeza descubriendo a Rachel que lucía con uno de sus mejores vestidos, que según para la morena, era él que mejor le ajustaba y era perfecto para dejar atónita a su cita. Un _Valentino_ negro liso con un escote pronunciado en V y un abrigo rojo, eran los que la acompañaban esa noche fría de invierno, agregándole un natural y sencillo maquillaje con un peinado que sólo consistía en su larga melena color chocolate con rizos californianos que caían delicadamente hasta su espalda baja. Santana, al igual que Rachel, lucía asombrosa. Ella por qué sería la excepción. Un vestido _Óscar de la Renta_ rojo carmesí con pequeños brillantes que dejaba ver sus hombros y un escote mucho más pronunciado que el de la morena, y sin quedarse atrás, una abertura en la pierna derecha que mostraba su torneada y bronceada pierna con el que hacía delicias para las personas que la veían pasar. Ambas extremadamente elegantes para el exquisito gusto de Alex.

—Se ven extremadamente hermosas, parecen unas princesas de cuentos—sonrió de lado poniéndose de pie, saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla, y siendo más atenta con Rachel, la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo— Por favor, no quiero hacerlas esperar más, siéntense— retiró educadamente la silla de la morena para que pudiera sentarse y luego la aproximó hasta la mesa— ¡Dios Rachel! No sabes cómo quiero quitarte ese vestido para hacerte tantas cosas escandalosas para media población mundial—le susurró al oído y avecinó su propia silla hasta la de ella— Y bien, ya que estamos aquí, hágase la luz—inició juguetona— Comienza Ellie, ya sabes que a mí me aburre los trámites burocráticos.

—Primero que nada, y dejando de lado que Alex no nos ha presentado, lo hago yo personalmente—le entrecerró los ojos mostrándole su molestia— Yo soy Jessica Stone y soy la representante de esa irrespetuosa y horrible chica—la ojiazul soltó una carcajada por el ingenio de su prima.

Ambas eran casi idénticas físicamente, a diferencia de sus ojos, que los de la representante eran verdes como los de Quinn, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Rachel, y mucho menos para Santana, que ya la analizaba con atención.

—Vamos Jess, no seas quejica y a lo que vamos. No vez que aburres a las chicas ¿No es así Santana?

Dirigió su atención a la latina que mantenía una sonrisa divertida por la forma de ser de la actriz.

—Nunca _lobito_ , nunca podríamos aburrirnos si tú estás presente—negó con la cabeza. Sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna lanzado por no otra más que por Rachel— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estamos aquí sólo por negocios y no para adular a la maravillosa de Alex.

Allí lo tienen, una vez más adulando a la famosa actriz. Para eso le pagaba Rachel ¿No?

—No me va mal un poco de halagos por chicas hermosas como ustedes—le guiñó el ojo y se juntó aún más a Rachel, si es que eso se le permitía— Y más si son por parte de esta hermosa _pingüinita_ que ha estado callada todo este tiempo.

—Es porque no te callas y dejas hablar a las demás—refunfuñó fastidiada— Podrías explicarme por qué demonios tienes que pegarte tanto a mí—se giró teniendo a escasos centímetros el rostro de la chica.

—Es que no me gusta tener lejos a mi novia—sonrió engreída para luego dejarle un sutil beso en su mejilla— Si ya está todo dicho, empiecen, que yo guardaré silencio, porque aquí la enana, le molesta mis palabras—se alejó cruzando con elegancia una de sus piernas.

—Lo siento Alex, ya sabes que mi representada es un poco aburrida y sosa—se disculpó Santana mientras Jessica se reía por lo bajo y Rachel fruncía los labios indignada— Nosotras no tenemos mucho que decir, de hecho, es un halago que ustedes hayan aceptado este trato. Ustedes digan y nosotras obedecemos.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Jess? ¿Algo que tú quieras agregar al preparadísimo contrato que ya tenemos y que Santana leerá con calma en la comodidad de su casa?—inquirió fría— Yo sólo pido dos condiciones.

Jessica sabía lo que venía con esas preparadas palabras, así es que decidió quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Cuáles condiciones?

Rachel giró curiosa su rostro hacia el de la actriz que mantenía su mirada hacia el frente donde estaban sentadas Santana y Jessica.

—La primera, que no te metas o interfieras con mis conquistas, que obviamente ya no lo haré delante de medio mundo para no perjudicarte o dejarte en vergüenza, a partir de hoy, lo haré en mi mundo. Mi mansión—informó sonriendo— Y la segunda y más importante, que no te enamores de mí, Rachel Barbra Berry o lo pasarás muy mal.

Sentenció contemplando seriamente los dos orbes chocolates que estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Tanta seriedad sorprendió a Rachel.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? Podría recomendarles algo.

Intervino el capitán de meseros, ya saben, el poder de la fama de Alex, y de la cual, se aprovechaba para tener siempre a todos a sus pies. Vaya intromisión del atento caballero.

—No—Alex negó impasible— Lo mejor para esas hermosas mujeres, sírvanles un _Bouillabaise_ ¿No eres alérgica a los mariscos o sí? —cuestionó a Santana, que negó a la pregunta, y a Jessica que se mantenía callada— Y para mi linda novia, un _Strogonoff de hongos,_ y para finalizar, todas Vino tinto _Chateau Castera médoc_ —agregó con un sensual y certero acento francés sin observar un sólo segundo al servicial hombre— Se puede ir—hizo una señal con su mano para que se retirara.

—Por favor Alex, agrega por favor. Ya lo sabes—la regañó su representante.

—Lo que sea—se encogió indiferente de hombros.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy vegetariana? Nunca te lo he dicho, o no recuerdo que lo haya hecho.

Cuestionó curiosa Rachel por los manjares pedidos por parte de Alex y fascinada por los conocimientos de su dieta personal.

—Solo lo sé—indicó escueta—Si no tienen que agregar más cosas, me gustaría retirarme, tengo más cosas que hacer—pidió incómoda alejando su silla de la morena.

—Por mí te puedes retirar _lobito_.

Accedió Santana para no incomodar de más a la actriz. Porque no sólo Rachel se había percatado del cambio de humor de Alex, sino también Santana y mucho más Jessica que ya conocía las razones.

—Muy bien—se puso de pie tomando su abrigo— Jess, luego me informas qué es lo que sigue y cuándo—agregó apática— Que tengan una buena noche y buena cena, que yo pago.

Se despidió dejando a Rachel desconcertada y deseosa de conocer más sobre Alex Stone y sus cambios de humor.

— ¿Me permiten? —pidió educada Jessica y le siguió el paso a Alex. Sabía que si no intervenía podrían complicarse las cosas— ¿Qué te pasa Alex? Eres tú quien cita a las dos chicas y ahora me dejas con la responsabilidad.

—No me toques las narices Stone, sabes muy bien el porqué me largo—refutó seria encaminándose a su _Lykan Hypersport_.

—Pues tienes que tranquilizarte y no dejar que te afecte sus comentarios. Pensé que lo que pensaran de ti ya no te afectaba. Pensé que ya lo habías superado. Que ya habías dejado atrás lo que pasó hace años.

— ¿Qué no me afecten? Sabes que lo que menos quiero es sentirme cerca a alguien ¿Pero Rachel? Sabes que ella significa mucho para mí—inhaló y exhaló recargando sus manos en la puerta— No puedo sólo ignorarla y ya. Sabes todo lo que he hecho por ella durante estos años, sin el valor de siquiera acercarme a ella o dirigirle la palabra. Cuidándola a lo lejos de todo ¡Joder! Si hasta una psicópata parezco. Parezco su _grupie_.

—Claro que lo sé, si no no me hubieses obligado a que casi suplicara a los organizadores de los _Emmy's_ que fuese ella la que te entregara el premio. Ella no sabe lo que has estado haciendo para ayudarla a regresar. —Acarició su espalda—Vamos cariño, creo que lo mejor es que regreses a casa y te tranquilices, yo lo soluciono.

—Gracias prima. Enserio gracias—sonrió sincera y se desabrochó su abrigo—Creo que lo mejor es que le llame a Mía y me haga compañía un rato—abrió la puerta y subió— Le diré que nos veamos en el piso de _Manhattan_.

— ¿Qué opina ella de todo esto? ¿Sabe que por fin estás hablando con Berry?

—Nada, no puede opinar nada. Sabe perfectamente que entre ella y yo no funcionó. Y acepta que seamos sólo amigas—giró la llave para encender el coche.

—De acuerdo, sólo espero que por tu bien, ella no lo tome a mal, o sabes a lo que puede llegar a ser capaz. De hecho, es muy peligroso que sigas manteniendo lo que sea que tengan.

—Ya no hay más. Ni lo habrá—aseguró— Bueno, me hablas y me dices que sucedió.

— ¡Claro! No te preocupes, pones en buenas manos a la irritante de tu chica judía—y la vio partir.

— ¿Viste cómo cambió de la nada Alex? Es cierto eso que las actrices de _Hollywood_ están un poco chifladas. Pero no importa si están tan buenos como ella y su prima—musitó Santana con el bocado aun en la boca.

—Que asco Santana, come antes de hablar y deja de decir estupideces. Además pensé que te iban las rubias—hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

Aunque su amiga tenía razón, Alex estaba ocultando algo, y de eso estaba casi segura. Tendría que averiguarlo por ella misma. Esperando a que la chica no fuese una secuestradora o algo parecido o las cosas irían muy mal.

—Lo siento chicas, siento lo irrespetuosa y vanidosa que puede llegar a ser Alex, pero tiene razones para serlo. Ella no es mucho de convivir con las personas, no de manera más seria. Sé que parece que sí lo hace, pero no, ella no suele hablar mucho cuando de algo importante y serio se trata—se disculpó en nombre de su prima.

—Lo entendemos—repuso indiferente Rachel— ¿Qué es lo que escondes Alex Stone? —susurró para ella misma.


	5. 4

_**Cuatro**_ :

 _ **"Comerás el polvo."**_

 _ **10 de Enero del 2026. New Haven, Connecticut. Mansión McIntosh-Fabray. 8:37 a.m.**_

Llegó el tan esperado viernes para Quinn Fabray. El día que se reencontraría con Rachel y le podría contar la verdad de los hechos. Y aunque había sido una larga semana, ya que el último día que se habían visto fue un sábado, esperó ansiosa cada día que pasaba, el mensaje por parte de la morena, y cuando por fin llegó, el jueves a las 9:34 con 25 segundos p.m., y sí, fue tan meticulosa que hasta contó las horas, minutos y segundos en los que se fijó que llegó a su whatsapp el tan preciado mensaje, no pudo ser más que feliz, aunque hubieran sido once simples palabras:

_

 _ **21:34 09/01/2026**_

 _ **De: Mi estrella**_

 _Nos vemos en el café que está en la 7ta avenida._

_

Sonrió a más no poder. Y luego de la danza a los _dioses hawaianos_ al más estilo de _Lilo y Stich",_ y que sus dedos no temblaran nerviosos, respondió con un simple:

_

 _ **21:39 09/01/2026**_

 _ **Para: Mi estrella**_

 _Ok Rach, nos vemos allí._

_

Y no dijo más, no quería disgustar a Rachel con su perfección de espiar las últimas conexiones de sus contactos. Ya bastaba con lo incómoda que podía estar con sólo su presencia. Ahora, lo más importante, y tratando que los nervios no le hicieran una mala jugada, continuaría con su rutina diaria y llevaría a sus pequeños al instituto.

—Elizabeth mueve tu hermoso trasero al coche porque llegamos tarde.

Contempló como la niñera le hacía una coqueta trenza con su cabello en la cocina a Frida, su hija menor, mientras la pequeña de seis años de edad, intentaba beberse su licuado de frutas sin lograr mancharse el elegante uniforme.

—¡Agh! Pero ni siquiera has hecho que Tony se cepille los dientes—buscó con desesperación su chaqueta preferida entre los armarios de sus padres— ¡Joder! ¡Dónde escondiste mi chamarra preferida demonio del mal!

Le gritó a Tony, quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, evitando soltar una carcajada, y bueno, Tony ya no era tan pequeño porque ya tenía doce años a punto de los trece.

Beth, al percatarse de su presencia, lo persiguió enfurecida por todo el pasillo, produciendo que a su pobre madre se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Esas divertidas imágenes que salían en _Facebook_ sobre los papás, eran ciertas, ella no sabía cómo manejarlos cuando ambos reñían.

—¡Es lo que que pagar por destruir mi videojuego de zombies!—corrió detrás de la cama para que no lo atrapara— No sabrás jamás dónde está.

Eso enfureció aún más a Beth, atrapándolo para comenzar a jalarle el cabello y ambos lucharan sobre la cama al más estilo de la _WWA_.

— ¡Mamaaaaaá! ¡Beth me está pegando! —pidió ayuda con su voz aguda de adolescente.

Y eso fue el fin para ambos, ya que una rubia enervada se dirigía a la habitación. Habían provocado a la bestia que Quinn llevaba por dentro.

— Lo siento cariño, en un momento regreso—acarició el cabello de Frida para encaminarse a donde estaban discutiendo sus otros hijos— ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —ambos se separaron asustados— Me tiene hasta aquí, me oyeron, hasta aquí—se señaló lo más alto de su frente—Anthony McIntosh Fabray trae la chaqueta de tu hermana o ya verás cómo no permito que sigas en el equipo de Vela olímpica.

Desde luego, Tony también había seguido los pasos de Biff y era el prodigioso y atlético capitán de la escuadra, además de ser el chico más popular del _Briarwood's School_ , y por ello, no podía darse el lujo de perder su status social por una tontería como esconderle la chaqueta a su hermana.

— Y Beth, quedamos en que pagarías con tu mesada el juego de tu hermano ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Asintió sin decir nada y lo hizo porque no quería perder los beneficios que había conseguido luego de acompañarla a la gala.

— Ahora, ambos bajen a beberse el licuado que ya perdimos más de 20 minutos.

Ambos salieron con la cabeza baja dejando a su madre con un pequeño momento de paz, aunque sabía que eso no duraría absolutamente nada.

— Dios, dime en qué fallé, dime qué error he cometido para tener a estos monstruos de hijos ¡Oh sí ya recordé! Embarazarme de una a los diecisiete y del otro a los veinte.

Sr sentó sobre su cama y se inclinó sobre sus piernas cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

— Tooooony ¡Te odio hijo del diablo! Comerás el polvo, me escuchaste ¡Comerás el polvo, perverso demonio! —chilló Beth por las fechorías del pequeño hombre de la casa.

Allí está, ni un bendito minuto de tranquilidad para Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Pero tenías que ser un idiota y caer por segunda vez en tus errores—se reprendió — Sólo espero Rach, que tú no lo estés pasando tan mal como yo—suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

 _ **Soho Tribeca, New York. Loft Stone. 5:30 a.m.**_

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debo de correr a las seis de la mañana por _Central Park_ , con este horrible frío de mierda, para que unos estúpidos _paparazzis_ vean cómo le devoro la boca a Berry? — preguntó molesta mientras se colocaba la indumentaria que ocuparía esa mañana— No sé por qué permití que esa maníaca latina y tú intervinieran en esto. Tan simple es como que saliéramos con _Ellen DeGeneres_ y le confirmáramos la primicia—se sentó sobre su cama para amarrarse las agujetas de sus tenis _Nike_ anaranjados— Sólo espero que esto valga la pena o los odiaré a todos. Mejor dicho, los despediré. Los despediré en un chasquear de dedos.

—Lo lamento primita, pero no puedes por mi contrato. Lo de _Ellen_ ya vendrá después, pero primero, debemos conseguir un poco de ruido y expectación. No queremos que lo sepan desde un inicio. Esto debe ser un poco teatral y sorpresivo—refutó todas las negativas.

—Si tú lo dices Jess—se puso de pie acomodándose los shorts deportivos— ¿Crees que me veo bien con esta ropa? Ya sabes que no suelo utilizar mucha cuando hago mis rutinas—admiró su culo y abdomen en el largo espejo de su habitación.

—No Alex, aun te falta esto—le dio una gorra de los _Yankees_ y un chaleco con una capucha— Ya te dije que debes pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Joder! Hasta esto tengo que hacer—tomó las prendas protestando y se las colocó— ¿Feliz?

—Feliz—le arregló la capucha que cubría la gorra y su cabeza— Ahora sí cariño, ve por tu sosa Rachel Berry—le sonrió con malicia.

—Todo para poder tener a todas mis chicas sin que me critiquen y ayudar a esa morena desagradecida.

Se subió a su bicicleta de montaña que le haría llegar a donde su nueva conquista la estaría esperando. Acomodó su botella de agua e inició la lista de reproducción de su _iPod_ con _Maroon 5._

— Allá vamos pequeño y sensual _pingüinita_ Berry.

Y allí veían a Alex avanzando con velocidad constante entre las calles de New York, a las 5:45 de la mañana, para su encuentro con cierta diva de _Broadway_. Y en realidad no es que le molestara levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio, lo que le molestaba, era que a partir de ahora, su vida se haría más pública, y todos los focos de atención, aumentarían aún más de lo que de por sí ya lo eran.

Aún no se podían distinguir siquiera los primeros rayos de sol, cuando llegó a la entrada pactada de _Central Park_ , en la _calle 72_ , donde se postraba la _Bethesda Terrace_. Distinguió a Rachel haciendo sus primeros calentamientos mientras una latina sentada en una banca procuraba que su cabeza no se estampara contra el suelo por culpa de su profundo sueño que aun la aquejaba.

— ¿Enserio Quinn? Un simple " _Ok Rach, nos vemos allí_ ". Debería no ir y pagues por todo—la morena le reprochó al _iPhone_.

— ¿Así que esa maníaca latina no es muy mañanera que digamos, _pingüinita_? —Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada sin obtener alguna respuesta de su parte— Vamos Rachel, aun no puedes seguir enojada conmigo—se acercó hasta ella para alzar su barbilla y la viera con atención.

Ya saben, Rachel era un poco más bajita que Alex, ¡sí claro! soló un poco más pequeña. Rachel parecía un jodido _minion_ a su lado. Con su 1.59 _c.m_ de estatura era más enana que el promedio de la población americana.

— Es que no entiendo tus constantes cambios de humor, chilloncita bipolar—se soltó de su agarre para poder seguir con sus estiramientos.

—No sé a lo que te refieres exactamente—alegó indiferente.

Acomodó su bicicleta en un árbol y le puso una cadena para poder resguardarla.

—Sí, sí que lo sabes—susurró para no despertar a su amiga— ¿Qué fue eso del restaurante? Parecías una loca que no soporta que le digan un no por respuesta. Típico de las chicas promiscuas que creen que con un chasquido tienen a quien quieran a sus pies.

— No es por eso, porque si quiero te consigo sin la necesidad de chasquear mis dedos —se encogió de hombros— Sólo que no quiero, además, ¿Me dices loca por que las dejé comer felices sin la necesidad de que te sintieras fastidiada por mi presencia?

La actriz también imitó los calentamientos, que ya estaban de más por la actividad que había realizado con su bicicleta. Lo que trataba de evitar es que la morena hiciera más preguntas y ella tuviese que mentirle.

— Porque lo noté Rachel, sé que no te agrado y no te agrada mi personalidad. Pero tendremos que tratar de soportarnos si queremos que esto salga bien y se vea un poco creíble.

— ¿Enserio crees que no me agradas, Stone? Si no me agradaras, tenlo por seguro que no hubiera aceptado esta farsa.

—¡Pues eso no parece Berry!—cambió el estiramiento de pierna— Sólo es cosa de notar cómo me ves para saberlo. ¡Me odias Rachel!

—No porque sólo a veces, y recalco, sólo a veces me desagrade tu forma de relacionarte con las chicas, significa que te odie o algo parecido. De hecho, creo que eres muy graciosa a pesar de ser una idiota sin modales.

Terminó su última flexión y dio pequeños brincos para mantener el calor en su cuerpo mientras salía vaho frío de su boca.

— ¿No me estás mintiendo? —se sopló las manos para calentarlas— Promételo por la _garrita_ , Berry.

—Lo prometo Stone—hizo la divertida señal de dedo creación por parte de ella— ¿Podemos comenzar a correr para atraer a esos feos _paparazzis_?—sonrió con malicia y emprendió su carrera dejando atrás a la chica— ¡Comerás el polvo si no comienzas a correr y mover tu culo lobito! —gritó para sacarla del autismo que se había quedado por la acción realizada por su parte.

En ese entonces, Alex aún no conocía el poder de los grandes, expresivos y achocolatados ojos de Rachel Berry. Y para su desgracia, Rachel le chasquearía sus dedos y la tendría a sus pies.

— ¿Yo comiendo polvo? ¡Já! ¡Eso jamás sucederá mientras yo viva en esta tierra! Ahora Alex, hazla tragarse sus palabras ¡Joder! En definitiva, será difícil si no deja de mover el culo así…—suspiró desganada— ¡Concéntrate Alex! ¡Maldita Berry y su perfecto culo!—se reprendió e inició con el recorrido.

Y así comenzaba la disputa de quién era la más atlética de las dos. Las competencias de las olimpiadas se quedarían cortas a su lado. Cuando Alex la dejaba atrás, Rachel corría más rápido, no podía dejar que le ganaran, y menos, la arrogante y promiscua actriz. Esa que estaba divirtiéndose como una cría.

—Así es que quieres competir enana—le susurró a sus espaldas aumentando aún más su velocidad— Desde ya te digo que la que pagará el desayuno serás tú. Y no sabes todo lo que como—advirtió adelantándose.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que se puede apostar? No has escuchado eso de mis labios—pasó por su lado y dejándola tres pies atrás.

—Lo dice la reina de las carreras y triatlones. Así que déjame pasar—se acercó a ella desequilibrándola un poco con el hombro.

—¡Eres una maldita tramposa Alexandra!—corrió más rápido recuperando la distancia perdida— Y por eso presumida, ahora tú costearás mi ensalada vegana.

Quería hacerla pagar con la misma moneda, así que le dio un ligero empujón sobre su espalda para hacer que trastabillara.

Y lo logró, y no fue porque realmente la morena fuera tan fuerte. Sólo existía una manera para que Alex se dejase caer, y era porque ya tenía un objetivo fijo y para nada era lo que Rachel esperaba.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh por Dios! Yo no quería lastimarte Alex.

Se lamentó distinguiendo como la ojiazul permanecía tirada en el suelo actuando una perfecta escena de dolor.

— ¡Santo _Adam Levine_ , esguinzaste mi tobillo Berry! —Lloriqueaba revolcándose en el suelo, escondiendo su sonrisa maliciosa— Ahora ven aquí y ayúdame.

— Yo no quería que te lastima…— ¡Y zaz! Alex la atrajo hasta ella posicionándola sobre su cuerpo— Eres una maldita embustera y mentirosa.

Se removió para quitarse de entre sus brazos sin conseguir nada, mientras la actriz se carcajeaba. Alex era más alta, y por ende, fuerte. Y entre sus ya perversos pensamientos no estaba dentro de sus planes soltarla en un buen rato.

— Alex que me sueltes—suplicó a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Por favor— observó con detenimiento su boca.

— ¿Quieres que te suelte, Berry? —Susurró de manera sensual sobre sus labios— ¿Quieres que te suelte? —Repitió sintiendo la acelerada respiración por parte de la pequeña mientras ésta negaba— Sabes lo que acontece, ¿no?

Rachel asintió mordiéndose el labio para acercarse más a los de Alex, y sucedería más, si no es porque Santana las interrumpió interponiéndose entre ellas.

—Chicas, queremos que las vean juntas, no que las vean fajándose a mitad de Central Park. ¡Santo _Chewbacca_! Hasta parecen conejos—ayudó a Rachel que se pusiera de pie— Ya me lo había advertido Jess, que tú—señaló a Alex que estaba sentada en el suelo y la miraba frustrada— Eres una sexópata— Y tú—ahora señaló a la morena— No me lo esperaba de ti, enana. ¿Dónde quedan los valores y la moralidad que tus bellos padres de Ohio te han enseñado? Me has decepcionado Berry, me has decepcionado. Ahora tendré que acusarte con ellos—Rachel ruborizada bajaba su mirada— ¿No piensan en los pequeños niños que podrían pasar y verlas?

— ¡Jo! Esos niños te aseguro que saben más que tú y que yo juntas—Alex alegó poniéndose de pie y se limpió la ropa— ¿Y ahora qué prosigue señorita representante latina ardiente?

—Nada, esperar a que un maldito _paparazzi_ se pare por estos solitarios rumbos, y ustedes dos, se den un beso al más estilo de película barata de comedia romántica. Y gracias por lo de ardiente, _lobito_ —agradeció halagada.

—Buuu eso es ABURRIDO, me oyes, _A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O_ —deletreó sentándose en una banca cercana y atrajo consigo a Rachel para sentarla sobre sus piernas— Qué te parece si tú y yo—se señaló a ambas— ¿Continuamos con lo que esta impertinente latina no nos permitió hacer? —la jaló hasta su rostro.

—Eso sería menos aburrido ¿No crees _lobito_?

Aceptó decidida dejándose llevar hasta los labios de la actriz. Y sólo lo hacía para hacer enfurecer a su amiga.

—Les he dicho que no, ¿acaso ustedes no entienden? —tiró de nuevo a Rachel a su lado mientras esta intentaba no soltar una carcajada— Comenzaré a decirles conejitos y si siguen así, no dudo que esta perfecta Diosa griega—señaló directamente a Alex— Conseguirá procrear miles de bebés _hobbits_ a tu lado— ahora Rachel escandalizada abría la boca.

— ¡Santana por Dios! Guarda silencio de una vez—contrarrestó enrojecida — No es necesario que seas tan ¿Cómo decirlo?

Alex que sólo se reía de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su " _chica_ ".

—Gráfica, cariño, gráfica.

Se aproximó una vez más a la morena para colocar el brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Eso, gráfica Santana, gráfica.

Alejó a la actriz con delicadeza porque sabía los peligros que conllevaba tenerla a centímetros de ella y una latina metiche merodeara a sus alrededores. Santana sólo negó frunciendo sus labios y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Y como estoy muy aburrida y no se me permite besar al _Frodo_ , sufrirán las consecuencias.

Se avecinó a ambas chicas con una sonrisa perspicaz mientras Rachel se colocaba a lado de Santana para esconderse.

— Conocerán a la máquina de las cosquillas el _torbellino Stone_.

— ¡No hablaras enserio Stone! Dile Santana, dile que eso está prohibido—soltó una risita y salió corriendo.

—Díselo tú Berry—se unió también a la huida—¡Corre o el torbellino Stone nos atrapa!

—Ya encontré mi primera cláusula para el contrato ¡No cosquillas!—no pudo continuar cuando una ojiazul la abrazaba por la espalda e iniciaba con su cometido— ¡Joder Santana! ¡Dónde quedó tu maldita mirada de asesina psicótica!

Y luego de eso, no se supo el por qué ambas chicas terminaron llenas de pedacitos de pasto, con su ropa sucia y el cabello alborotado. Cuentan las malas lenguas, que una actriz creidita de _Hollywood_ llegó como un tornado y las hizo llorar de risa las siguientes dos horas. Difícil de no divertirse con Alexandra Marie Stone.


	6. 5

_**Cinco:**_

 _ **"Pasado."**_

 _ **12 años atrás. St Brendan Catholic Church. New Haven Connecticut. 16:23 p.m.**_

—¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! No puedes entrar a una boda e interrumpirla sólo porque a ti se te da la gana, ni siquiera estás invitada— Santana la detuvo del brazo— Y menos si no estás completamente segura que Quinn no siente algo por el niño bonito de _Yale_.

— ¡Claro que estoy completamente segura que Quinn no siente nada por Biff! —se soltó del agarre— Y sé también que Quinn no será feliz con él. Santana _¡ELLA NO LO AMA!_

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —se interpuso en la entrada de la iglesia.

Santana aún desconocía del encuentro que se llevó a cabo en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— Contesta ¿Cómo lo sabes? —insistió dándole el beneficio de la duda.

— ¡Porque la besé y con ese beso sé que ella también siente algo por mí! —Chilló exasperada— Por favor Santana déjame entrar. Ella no se puede casar con él—suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Aunque no entiendo muy bien y sé que quizá sea sólo un pretexto absurdo y dramático de tu parte, dejaré que detengas esta mierda, porque hasta yo sé que esa idiota rubia no ama al estirado— se quitó del camino para que la morena pudiera pasar.— Pero luego me tienes que contar todo, Berry.

Rachel asintió limpiándose las lágrimas que ya corrían sin control sobre su rostro.

La iglesia relucía por la elegante decoración, blanco por todas partes, hasta las flores lo eran. En definitiva, la familia de Biff McIntosh tenía un buen gusto y era de las más refinadas y selectas de todo _New Haven_. Y si todo deslumbraba por la perfección, también lo hacía su Quinn.

Por un instante, se imaginó que la que estaba parada enfrente de la rubia, era ella misma diciéndole unos hermosos votos de amor, pero eso no era así. Su Quinn estaba a punto de casarse con alguien más. Ella estaba enfrente luciendo un pulcro vestido blanco y una sonrisa que para nada se parecía a la felicidad que tenían los que se unían en matrimonio.

Atravesó atropellada el pasillo, llevándose el desconcierto por parte de todas las personas del lugar, pero eso no le importó, ella ya tenía un objetivo fijo, llegar hasta Quinn y decirle que la amaba. Se presentó hasta el lugar donde estaba parada la pareja, y así sin más, comenzó a cantar su canción, la única canción que habían interpretado en el _Club Glee_. Quizá eso detendría la estúpida situación y la haría cambiar de opinión. Quizá, y sólo quizá, los recuerdos la harían volver. Eso no contuvo a Rachel en su intento de detener la boda y demostrar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera que podía. Con su mejor arma, con voz.

 ** _Desearía poder atarte a mis zapatos_.**

 ** _Hacer que también te sientas fea_.**

 _ **Me dijeron que era hermosa**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué significa eso para ti**_. _ **"**_

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Quinn al escuchar el sonido característico de su armoniosa voz, se sorprendió. La conocía de memoria, reconocía esa canción e hizo mella dentro de su interior. Siempre había sido su canción preferida.

 _ **Por fuera estoy bien.**_

 _ **Por dentro estoy mal.**_

 _ **Cada vez que pienso que estoy acabada**_

 _ **Es por tu culpa."**_

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? —susurró Biff aturdido. El inocente chico no comprendía absolutamente nada— ¿Qué está pasando Quinn? — contempló el rostro enrojecido de su próxima esposa.

 **" _Puedes comprarte cabello si no crece_.**

 ** _Puedes arreglarte la nariz si él lo dice_.**

 ** _Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que MAC pueda fabricar_.**

 _ **Pero, si tú no puedes mirar en tu interior**_.

 ** _Y también descubrir quién eres_."**

— ¡Basta Rachel! ¿Qué te crees para venir a hacer esto a mi boda? Pensé que te había quedado claro la última vez que nos vimos.

 _ **"Estar en una situación que me haga sentir**_...

 _ **malditamente fea/me siento hermosa**_...

 _ **Tan hermosa**_...

 _ **Me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante."**_

— Quinn ¡Tú no te puedes casar con él!—señaló a Biff.

Él no entendía el porqué esa chica de apenas metro y medio de estatura fuera tan valiente para interrumpirlo todo.

— Tú no lo amas, y si lo haces, serás infeliz. Tú me amas a mí—se aproximó a ella y acarició su mejilla.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —cerró fuertemente sus ojos.— Dime por favor que no estás haciendo esto.

—Yo no podía permitir que te casaras con él sabiendo que serías desdichada—insistió dejando sutiles caricias en su cuello— Veme Quinn. Aquí estoy. Veme, cielo, aquí estoy. Dejé mi obra en _Broadway_ por ti.

Quinn suspiró y guardó silencio por unos segundos que le parecieron los más largos de su existencia. Pensó en qué decirle para que no siguiera. No siguiera con el tormento que se transformaría en un nudo dentro de su pecho, sin duda alguna. E inició con la más grande mentira que podría decir en toda su vida. Se convirtió en la mejor actriz dentro de escena, aunque esta escena estaba muy alejada de ser ficción.

— ¿Es que nunca lo entenderás Rachel? ¿Cuántas veces debes de cometer el mismo error para entender que no funcionaremos? —comenzó dando pequeños pasos alrededor de ella y evitar más contactos que le harían cambiar de opinión.— Que tú y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Siempre te odiaré, siempre trataré de herirte, siempre trataré de humillarte ¡Entiéndelo!

—Yo sé que estás mintiendo Quinn, yo sé que a quién amas es a mí y no a él, y sabes que tenemos esa conexión que nadie más tiene—tomó delicadamente sus manos entre las suyas— Sé que el destino nos ha tenido unidas siempre.

— ¿Y cuánto crees que durará eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo creerás en esta estupidez en la cuál yo soy la buena de la historia? —la encaró— ¡Tú y yo no somos ni siquiera amigas! No sé ni siquiera por qué pensaste que entre tú y yo podría existir algo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? ¿Por qué te aferras a ocultar tus sentimientos? —acarició de nuevo su mejilla persistiendo en hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¿Quieres saber una vez más cómo termina la historia que en vez de estar llena de amor verdadero es de terror? —disminuyó la fuerza de su voz, sí los gritos no habían funcionado, quizá la delicadeza sí— Yo me casaré con Biff, y me quedaré en _New Haven_ a hacer una hermosa familia. Seré una abogada o tendré un puesto dentro de su empresa, seré reconocida como la esposa de un hombre de las familias más distinguidas del país, y tú, tú te irás a _Broadway_ a tratar de convertir en realidad tu sueño, el cual, llevas repitiendo a todos a tu alrededor una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Ese sueño por lo que has estado luchando desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre.

—¡Basta Quinn! ¡Lo nuestro no ha terminado!—sollozó— Lo nuestro no puede terminar así. Así no es como nuestra historia está escrita y debe de terminar. No puede existir un punto final sin siquiera haber iniciado con la primera letra.

—Claro que sí, ¡Eres muy frustrante Rachel!

Llegó el momento de usar la última de sus armas, la que no quería tener que utilizar porque podría destruir todo a su camino. La humillación.

— Porque vives en tu estúpida fantasía de cuento de amor, en el cuál necesitas que alguien constantemente te esté diciendo lo maravillosa que eres, que para mí me vale una mierda y un poco más. Rachel, si te aferras a encontrar el final feliz conmigo, entonces jamás serás mejor que _Barbra_ y lograrás tus sueños. Ahora ¡Lárgate de aquí _RuPaul_! ¡No te quiero ver más!

Le dio la espalda suspirando una y otra vez queriendo tranquilizar a su ya destruido corazón.

— ¡No me iré hasta que me digas directamente a los ojos que no sientes nada por mí! —lo intentó por última vez.

—Fácil—se giró para gritar delante de todas las personas presentes— Acércate porque sólo lo repetiré una sola vez.

Rachel le temió por primera vez en su vida. Quinn había pedido su dulce mirada para convertirse en una chica mucho más fría que lo que había conocido incluso en el instituto.

— ¡Jamás podré sentir algo por una persona como tú! Una hija frustrada que porque no tuvo el cariño de parte de su madre y la abandonó, pretende que todos debemos de sentir algo por ella, que debemos hacerle sentir valiosa e importante, pero no, sigues siendo la misma chica hartarte y desesperante con aires de grandeza. ¡La misma chica estúpida que cree en las actuaciones de su alrededor! ¡Nunca me importaste! ¡Ni antes ni ahora!

—No sigas Quinn—suplicó con lágrimas que ya no le permitían siquiera distinguirla.

—Ahora me escuchas—la llevó a la mitad del pasillo y la expuso donde todos la podían ver perfectamente— Jamás sentiré nada por una judía hija de padres gay, eso, eso es una abominación para todos. Mi estatus social y educación no me lo permite.

Concluyó con lo peor que pudo decir porque sabía que si se metía con los padres de la morena, claramente estaba poniendo el último clavo al ataúd, además, porque afectaría a más personas que quería, pero si con eso la alejaría, tenía que mentir, aunque le doliera y perdiera a más personas a su alrededor.

— ¡Los gay y las lesbianas no deberían siquiera existir en este mundo! Me dan asco. Dios los detesta.

—¡Retira lo que acabas de decir Fabray!

Intervino Santana poniéndose de pie mientras Rachel permanecía pasmada en silencio; jamás esperó que su Quinn le pudiera decir esas denigrantes palabras, y en esos segundos, se sintió la persona más inferior e insegura en el mundo.

— Retíralo o en este instante te quedarás sin las personas que te ayudaron durante los peores años de tu mediocre existencia—señaló a todos los del _Glee_ que se ponían de pie para consolar a Rachel— Anda Fabray, danos la espalda y seguramente te quedarás sola como es tu costumbre últimamente—Brittany intentó calmar a Santana acariciando sus brazos.

— ¿Desde cuándo proteges a _Manhands_? Si mal no recuerdo, tú eres la peor de todas. Tú y solo tú la has humillado más veces que yo, y ya es mucho decir, después de lo que pasó hoy aquí—se carcajeó sarcástica— Olvídalo, no respondas, y no, no lo haré porque ustedes tampoco me interesan—señaló a todos sus amigos y mintió de nuevo sin tener el valor de dirigirle por última vez la mirada a la persona que más amaba en la vida, su Rachel Barbra Berry. Caminó de vuelta en donde estaba el sacerdote— Ahora si me permiten, tiene que continuar mi boda, ya saben dónde está la salida. Por favor padre, continúe con esto, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo—resopló acomodándose el vestido y el peinado.

—Déjala Santana. Ya entendí—dirigió dolida sus palabras a la espalda de la rubia— Nunca más te buscaré Quinn, tenlo por seguro. Será como si nunca hubieses existido para mí. Estás muerta para mí—sentenció duramente— Ojalá puedas ser feliz con tus mentiras y con las apariencias con las que te ocultas siempre para demostrar que no te duele. Y si yo soy una frustrada, tú lo eres el doble—su voz temblaba por el apremiante mar de llanto en el que se volvería en los siguientes minutos— Lástima que tus padres te hayan convertido en esto, porque aunque te burles y ofendas a los míos, a mí sí me dieron lo que a ti no ¡Amor! Y no te preocupes, nadie muere de amor, menos yo, y espero que tú tampoco porque entonces no habrá valido la pena todo esto. ¡Entonces no te habrán valido tus mentiras!

Le lanzó a los pies el elegante anillo plateado con diamantes que tenía destinado para ella y salió corriendo hacia la entrada sin poder distinguir nada a su alrededor más que el dolor que le provocaba su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

 _ **11 de Enero del 2026. Schaber's Cafetería. South Broadway Street, New York. 17:24 p.m**_

— ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?

Rachel la sacó de sus recuerdos con incesantes movimientos de manos que pasaba por enfrente de su rostro. La sacó de los peores recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza.

—Llevo más de un minuto tratando de saludarte y hacer que me pongas un poco de tu atención— saludó obligándola a despabilarse y dejar de suspirar— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando?—Cuestionó preocupada— Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada.

Quinn despertó viéndose sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventana, se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía la lluvia caer. Y se había colocado allí para no ser sorprendida por Rachel, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados, porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella estaba enfrente mirándola desconcertada.

—Lo siento Rach, es que tengo una pequeña basura en el ojo, lo ves—se acercó hasta ella para mostrarle su ojo derecho— Y hola.

Sonrió admirando el par de ojos color chocolate que la contemplaban con atención a centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir el cálido aliento que salía de su boca por lo ajetreada que estaba por la segura carrera que había realizado para llegar a tiempo y no ser más impuntual.

—Yo no veo nada Quinn, pero si tú insistes—se sentó bien sobre su silla que estaba enfrente de la de ella.

—Pensé que no vendrías—susurró triste.

Quinn llevaba esperando más de media hora la llegada de Rachel. Dentro de su corazón creyó que la pequeña se estaba vengando dejándola plantada e ilusionada.

—Oh eso, lo siento, es que he estado un poco atareada esta mañana, de hecho muy atareada. Te cuento, fui a desayunar, a correr—sonrió recordando el paseo con Santana y Alex en _Central Park_ — Y apenas tuve tiempo de pasar a mi departamento para poder bañarme, además, mi celular se quedó sin carga y no podía comunicarme contigo.

—Espera, espera Rach, veo que sigues siendo la misma chica con mil palabras por decir—la detuvo enternecida— Apenas salí de mi pesadilla y tú me atacas con tantas palabras por segundo. Y no, no te preocupes, yo también llegué un poco tarde, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

 _Sí claro Fabray, llegar dos minutos tarde eso no es ser impuntual. Se regañó mentalmente._

—Que bien—se sintió menos culpable— Y entonces.

—Antes ¿Quieres algo de comer? Podría llamar al mesero —ofreció nerviosa queriendo alargar la tortura que sabía que se le vendría.

—No es que quiera escucharme ansiosa ni mucho menos, pero… Quinn, al grano.

—Deacuerdo… verás Rach, no sé ni siquiera cómo comenzar—movió inquietamente sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Por el principio Quinn—sugirió.

—Bien, yo sé que no tengo el derecho siquiera a que estés aquí sentada escuchando todas las razones por las cuales actúe como actúe. Pero sé que eres la persona con más corazón en este mundo de mierda y por eso estás aquí dándome una tercera oportunidad. Pff, creo que estoy diciendo puras tonterías—se regañó por la verborrea que salía de sus labios— Rachel, debes de saber la primordial razón por la cual comenzó todo…—resopló por primera vez en lo que iba de la plática y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos que parecieron eternidad para Rachel— Yo acaba de enterarme días antes que estaba embarazada, fue cuando me besaste en el estacionamiento del instituto. Ese mismo día pensaba informarles la noticia, por eso él estaba allí, a mi lado, pero cuando yo te embauqué, me besaste, y me pareció lo más lógico no decir más. No quería romperte el corazón. Aunque fue estúpido porque lo hice después, y te juro que hoy me arrepiento por ello. Te pido una disculpa por todas mis palabras.

Rachel se quedó completamente muda. Nunca se esperó venir esas simples palabras por parte de su Quinn. ¿Estuvo embarazada? ¿Su Quinn tenía otro hijo además de Beth? Eso no era suficiente razón para tratarla como la trató o ¿Sí?

— ¿No dirás nada? —interrogó preocupada. La morena negó permitiendo que continuara— Y creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la pregunta qué tanto miedo quieres hacerme es la siguiente ¿Te quería? —Rachel asintió agobiada— La respuesta es sí Rachel, sí te quería. Te quería más que a nada en la vida. Es más que obvio, una chica no molesta tanto a otra más que para obtener un poco de su atención. Traté de ser muy obvia, pero parece que tú te tardaste tres largos años para darte cuenta. ¡Dios! Soy tan patética. Hubiera bastado con mandarte una señal.

— ¿Me querías? ¿Del verbo pasado? —ignoró lo último.

— ¿Eso importa ahora?

—No—respondió fríamente.

—De Acuerdo—susurró desganada— Quiero que estés al tanto de toda la historia, y aunque quizá ya no importe, quiero que lo sepas. Rachel, yo estaba mal por lo que pasó con Finn, nuestro amigo. Él se fue, así como si nada—suspiró— Se fue sin siquiera poder despedirme, se fue mi mejor amigo, Rach. Sabes, me sentí tan mal, que ni siquiera tuve el valor para ir ese día de su entierro. No podría estar allí sin derrumbarme por su partida, por eso me alejé. Y oye, yo sé que mi dolor no se comparará jamás con el tuyo, pero él era importante para mí y cada quien vive el duelo de diferentes formas. Yo sé que las mías no fueron las correctas, ni mucho menos las mejores—se cubrió el rostro— Y Rachel, soy tan estúpida que cometí por segunda vez el mismo error, ese error que se ha vuelto la constante en mi vida.

— ¿Y Biff? ¿Él sabe que no le amas? Creo que merece la verdad.

— Biff ¡Pff Biff! —Sopló— Claro que lo sabe, pero esa es otra historia. Biff estuvo para mí durante todo mi duelo. Él me ayudó cuando más vulnerable me encontraba. Él es un buen chico, él es mi mejor amigo y no es el culpable de nada.

— ¿Es de él? Sé que ya dijiste que pensabas que era suyo pero pudo haber sido con Puck, habías regresado con él.

Interrumpió cambiando de tema, aunque no quería escuchar la verdad. Le era mucho más fácil que fuese de Noah.

—Sí Rach, Biff es el padre—aceptó avergonzada— Él es padre, las pruebas genéticas lo confirmaron—repitió— Todo sucedió un día que me encontraba muy mal, lo de Puck y yo jamás funcionó, su trabajo en la Fuerza Aérea nos lo complicó, y Biff estaba a mi lado…y yo… Yo sólo quería calidez, consuelo, saber que todo estaría bien, y sé que es estúpido echarle la culpa, pero él estaba allí… conmigo… y todas las personas que quería estaban lejos, muy lejos de mí… yo estaba completamente sola en New Haven, todos tenían a alguien a su lado, pero ¿Yo? ¿A quién tenía? Yo no tenía a nadie y él fue el único que estaba allí, entonces sucedió—confesó con las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos— Y Rachel, yo no podía fallarle esta vez a mi bebé, no como lo había hecho años atrás con Beth aceptando darla en adopción porque Puck y yo no éramos lo suficiente buenos para ella. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo en decepcionar a alguien más en mi vida, tenía miedo a no ser la indicada madre y arruinar a otra cosa perfecta—sollozó desconsolada— Cuando me enteré por las pruebas contundentes, entendí que lo mejor para el bebé, era darle una verdadera familia, no como la mía que es un desastre. Quería darle un soporte, por eso acepté a Biff a mi lado, él es responsable y podía mantenerlo, entonces yo acepté, no tenía de otra, acepté las condiciones de sus padres. Yo sólo era una estudiante sin dinero para mantenerme a mí, y mucho menos, a alguien más y cuando se enterara mi padre, me dejaría de proporcionar dinero para la universidad, y Biff era de una familia muy respetable y poderosa, él podría cubrir nuestras necesidades mientras yo conseguía algo más estable. Por eso debía casarme, ya no podía ser egoísta Rachel, no si otra persona dependía de mí. Cuando eres madre dejas de importar tú, para que ellos sean felices y puedan vivir como se debe, por eso yo sacrifiqué mi felicidad, lo hice por él, sacrifiqué mi corazón por él.

—Pero yo te podría haber ayudado si me lo hubieras dicho Quinn— unas incipientes lágrimas corrían entre sus mejillas— Yo podría haber estado a tu lado. No había necesidad que se casaran si no lo querías.

—Rachel, jamás me hubiera permitido eso, tú estabas a punto de conseguir tus sueños y de ser una estrella brillante. Rachel ibas a ser ¡ _Fanny Brice_! ¡Cielo, ibas a ser la protagonista de tu primera obra en _Broadway_! Y estaba segura que sólo era el comienzo para ti y que lograrías cosas más increíbles, y para eso tenías que vivir sin piedras en tu camino, vivir esas experiencias sola, sin mí, sin que yo fuera una carga para ti. Dime Rachel ¿Quién era yo para quitarte y entrometerme en tus sueños? —Se aproximó a ella quien la veía devastada.— No pertenecías a mi lado, y no quería que me odiaras por impulsarte hacia adelante, pero si con eso, ustedes dos estaban bien, yo lo estaría, y te juro que no me arrepiento para nada de sacrificarme—le acarició las mejillas limpiándole delicadamente las lágrimas que ya sí corrían sin control— No quería que las dos personas que más me importaban en mi mugrosa vida sufrieran las consecuencias de mis actos. Tú tenías el derecho a seguir sin mí y mis problemas. Y jamás me hubiera perdonado el hecho que tú no cumplieras tus sueños. ¿Quién era yo para que abandonaras esa maravillosa oportunidad? Rachel no soy nadie, simplemente no podría vivir en esta vida si tú no eras feliz y alcanzarás lo más alto. A ese grado te quería, a ese grado estaba dispuesta a dejar mi felicidad para que tú consiguieras la tuya—se alejó de ella y se derrumbó en llanto sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quién te dijo que ese era mi gran sueño? ¿Quién te dijo que abandonaría mis sueños? Hubiera ido a donde fuera que tú hubieses ido si tú estabas a mi lado — le acarició su cabello. Estaba relamido y ya no mostraba su cabello alborotado como el del instituto— Podríamos haberlo solucionado juntas sin necesidad de abandonar nada. Tú tomaste la decisión sola, sin siquiera consultarme. Y ahora todo hubiera sido distinto.

—Rachel, te conozco. Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay nadie en este mundo que te haga cambiar de parecer. ¡Dios, eres tan obstinada y tenías que ceder de la manera que fuera! Y yo no quería que te arrepintieras por estar a mi lado—se levantó sintiendo aun las delicadas caricias sobre su cabeza— No quería hacerte daño. No quería que sufrieras a mi lado ¿No lo puedes entender? Quería hacerte un bien, quería que siguieras tu vida sin el peso que yo llevaba sobre mis hombros. Con mis duras palabras quería que te rindieras, y sabía que era difícil para ti, porque sueles aférrate a todo hasta el final, por eso de todas las mayores mentiras que salieron de mis labios—se levantó de la silla sentándose a su lado, tomó su mano entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su corazón— Y si lo que fuese que existiera en el mundo nos tenía destinadas para estar unidas y tener esa conexión especial, yo lo aceptaría, pero no hasta que no alcanzaras tus sueños y yo te mereciera.

— ¡Pero no te importó herirme en el camino! ¡Te importé una mierda! Me lastimaste Quinn—se alejó de ella golpeando la mesa— Tú no sabes nada. Tú tomaste tu decisión y salí más humillada, devastada. ¡Joder Quinn, ni siquiera quise continuar con mi carrera! Pasé los últimos años de mi vida deprimida intentando comprender el porqué me humillaste como me humillaste ese día. No sabes el dolor por el que pasé cuando más te necesité. Cuando todos me cerraron las puertas. Cuando todos dijeron que no era lo suficiente bonita para conseguir un papel o brillar en _Hollywood_. Necesitaba a mi amiga. Te necesitaba para alentarme, para abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien, que sólo era un bache, pero a la larga, lo solucionaríamos juntas. Que me dieras la calidez y el apoyo para seguir adelante.

— ¡¿Y tú sabes por lo que yo pasé?! No sabes de todas las noches que lloré y lloré sin poder detenerme. No sabes lo mal que me sentí después de verte salir destrozada de la iglesia por mis crueles palabras que ni siquiera sentía. Ni siquiera sabes lo duro que fue para mí ir al estreno de tu obra y no poder acercarme a ti, lo difícil que fue quedarme en las sombras y ver como todos te abrazaban orgullosos por tu triunfo. ¡No lo sabes Rachel! No sabes mi dolor.

Y ahora sí, se derrumbó por completo, ya no sólo lloraba sino le faltaba la respiración e inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de que el aire pudiera pasar por su nariz.

— Sólo respóndeme una pregunta Quinn— demandó sintiendo su dolor— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué doce años después?

— Por qué hasta ahora tuve el valor de verte a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza y no sentir que moría en vida. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que la que moriría de amor sería yo. He vivido como un ente todos estos años. He sido un fantasma—dijo apenas audible— Porque apenas tuve el valor de buscar a Britanny y me contará por todo lo que pasaste. Y yo quería asegurarme que podías vivir sin el dolor por parte de mis mentiras. Que podías continuar sin mí. Quería no sentirme culpable. Que no vivieras como yo lo había hecho por no estar a tu lado.

—¡Eres una maldita hija de puta! Eres una ególatra y egoísta. Sólo lo hiciste por ti, por no sentirte con la culpa de que me pasara algo y tuvieras que pasar toda tu vida con remordimiento de conciencia— se levantó de la mesa.

— ¡Eso no es verdad Rachel! —la detuvo con el rostro cabizbajo y aprisionando su mano— Eso no es cierto, toda mi vida gira por y para ti. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

—No—susurró— No lo entiendo, no lo sé porque te encargas una y otra vez de tratar de lastimarme.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué hago para que me perdones? —Se puso de rodillas ante ella aun sin verla a los ojos— ¿Qué hago para que me creas que nunca quise lastimarte? Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, así tenga que recorrer el mundo mil veces o tenga que humillarme ante ti un millón de veces más y me des siquiera la oportunidad de ser tu amiga —alzó la mirada.

Se encontró con un par de ojos chocolates que la contemplaban asombrados por ver la súplica de su Quinn. De su amor.


	7. 6

_**Seis:**_

 _ **"Frida"**_

—¡Basta Quinn! Levántate y no quieras hacerme sentir culpable, cuando aquí la que menos ha dañado soy yo—le ofreció su mano. No pudo evitar mantener oculta una sonrisa enternecida— La única definición de dramática es Rachel Berry.

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar pidiéndole con la cabeza que ella también retomara el suyo.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te fueras, aún falta una parte—agregó más calmada— Hay otra razón que me une a Biff, no sólo es mi hijo.

— ¿Más? ¡Joder Quinn qué diablos has hecho! ¡Cómo más puedes destruirme! —gritó dolida.

Había aceptado un error, dos errores, pero ¿Tres? Eso era demasiado. Aunque la amara no le perdonaría otro más. Nadie cuerda la perdonaría.

— No quiero más mentiras Rachel, por eso te diré toda la verdad de una vez—bajó la mirada— Hay otra mujer más en mi vida, además de mis otros dos hijos y Biff. Se llama Frida—colocó su mano en la frente y se recargó en la mesa esperando a que la furia de Rachel saliera a flote.

La conocía a la perfección, conocía su escasa paciencia y el control de sus emociones. Rachel podía ser la chica más amable, tierna y adorable pero cuando la hacías enfurecer, podía convertirse en la más huraña, detestable y desesperante.

— ¿Quién es Frida? —preguntó con labios temblorosos.

—Es mi hija más pequeña.

—Al diablo con todo Quinn, hasta aquí. Estás enterrada en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos a partir de ahora.

Allí está, su falta de entereza para afrontar algo que no le gustase haciendo uno más de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

La chica golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie para empezar con la huida antes de que la rubia la viera destruida. No le daría el derecho para verla así. No después de haberle llorado por tanto tiempo. Tenía que mostrar un poco de dignidad, si es que le quedaba.

—Espera Rachel. No es lo que tú crees—la aprisionó de la mano— Ella no es mi hija biológica. Ella no es mi hija biológica—repitió desesperada.

No podía permitir que se fuera sin siquiera darle una oportunidad y un poco de confianza. Había esperado más de doce años poder contarle su verdad.

— Te lo juro Rachel. Te juro que no es lo que tu cabecita está maquinando ahora mismo. Por favor, sólo escúchame.

—Dime de una vez entonces quién es—respiró volviendo a su lugar. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite permisible— ¡¿Quién demonios es Frida, Quinn?!

—Es mi hija adoptada, Rachel. La adopté cuando apenas tenía un año de edad—se masajeó la frente— Quizá no lo entiendas, pero tenía que hacerlo Rach, no podía dejarla en ese horrible lugar

Rachel no dijo nada. Quería poder entender la situación. Se sentía en una dimensión paralela donde todo estaba fuera de control. Eran muchas cosas por asimilar.

— Todo comenzó cuando Biff y yo tuvimos que viajar por un negocio respecto a la industria familiar. Ellos querían llevar más allá su producción de uvas y viajamos a _Los Ángeles_. Allí conocí a Frida. —guardó silencio recordando el momento.

 _ **Hace 5 años atrás. Orfanato North Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California.**_

—Quinn, cariño, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde—le anunció Biff desde la puerta invitando a que su esposa terminara de arreglarse su maquillaje— Recuerda que también debemos ir a ese orfanato para dejar parte de las ganancias del año al lugar con menos recursos.

La familia McIntosh-Fabray no era como las demás familias poderosas del país. No, por supuesto que no, ellos eran conscientes que también estuvieron en lo más abajo, por ello, siempre que podían dejaban una considerable donación en lugares necesitados. Esta vez se trataba de un orfanato que se localizaba en _Los Ángeles,_ en donde estaban sus principales viñedos y habían viajado para promocionar su producción de ricas uvas, aquellas deliciosas uvas de Pensilvania, que cada vez que estaban listas para ser cosechadas, podrían producir 100.000 botellas del más caro y selecto vino. ¿Saben qué es eso? millones de dólares para sus cuentas bancarias al año.

—Ya voy cariño—lo abrazó por la cintura— No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento que sean parte de mi familia. Es hermoso esto que hacen con esos pequeños.

—Ya sabes que a papá siempre le ha gustado poder ayudar—le dio un beso en la frente— Además, no nos quita nada, más bien nos da más felicidad y beneplácito.

—Lo sé Biff, lo sé—le dio la mano para poder irse y no hacer esperar a los demás empresarios.

Luego de la aburrida junta de negocios, donde Quinn no hacía más que sonreír y saludar a las demás personas —porque ella desconocía completamente el negocio— Era una más, ella sólo era una simple Ama de casa. Ella sólo era como un maniquí detrás de un aparador.

¡Y hey! No es que Quinn Fabray no haya terminado sus estudios, porque sí los concluyó, aunque cambiara de último momento su carrera de Artes Dramáticas y dejara su gran sueño de ser fotógrafa para estudiar Abogacía, todo como deseo y capricho de su esposo y de su familia. A veces sólo se sentía un adorno más, pero esas eran las consecuencias que conllevaba decidir aceptar ser esposa de Biff McIntosh y ser parte de su familia recatada y refinada. Su familia estaba acostumbrada a no ser el centro de atención de chismes que los pudiese desacreditar ante la sociedad.

Por eso amaba la última parte de los viajes, ayudar a las personas, así se sentía útil.

Al salir, se propusieron a ir al orfanato. El orfanato que cambiaría de nuevo sus vidas y su forma de verla. Entraron e inmediatamente se encontraron con una de las cosas que ninguna persona en toda su vida quisiera ver. Un lugar sucio, descuidado y muy alejado de ser digno para poder albergar a todos los niños que vivían allí. Tan horrible que tan sólo poner un pie adentro, te producía repugnancia, algo que en ningún instante Biff ni Quinn hicieron notar en su expresión, de por sí que vivieran allí era bastante tormento como también agregarle tener que ver a dos personas bien arregladas y elegantes observándolos con asco.

Caminaron hacia la recepción para entregar el cheque e irse así como llegaron, rápido y sin decir mucho. Tocaron la puerta y un hombre castaño con profundos ojos azules, atractivo y no muy amable, los recibió. Stephen Brooks. El hombre que se encargaría de arruinar la vida a miles de pequeños.

—Buenas tardes señores McIntosh—saludó con una sonrisa ladeada que parecía más bien la del _Joker_ — Sé que vienen para dejarnos una considerable donación para este pobre y abandonado lugar.

—Así es señor Brooks—Biff saludó lo más seguro posible— Ella es mi esposa Quinn McIntosh—señaló a la rubia.

Ella le aprisionó la mano con fuerza por el miedo que le originaba el escalofriante hombre.

—Es muy linda su esposa señor McIntosh o mejor ¿lo puedo llamar Biff?

Se aproximó hasta ellos para acariciar el cabello dorado de Quinn.

—Sí… claro—Biff la alejó colocándola a su otro lado— Ahora creo que nos retiramos—se despidió volteando hacia la salida.

Quinn estaba demasiado incómoda y se lo hizo notar desde el inicio. No quería exponerla de más.

— ¿No les gustaría ver el lugar? —Insistió Stephen interponiéndose en su camino— Regularmente las personas que dejan donativos les gusta recorrer el lugar y asegurarse que lo están dando para pequeños que en verdad lo necesitan.

—No se preocupe, nosotros creemos que usted hará lo mejor que puede con el dinero.

Refutó con el mismo miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. No sólo Quinn estaba asustada.

— ¡Oh vamos! No me harán el feo—imploró con una mirada aún más tenebrosa que su mismo semblante— O es que no son educados y no tienen corazón.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Biff giró su cuerpo para enfrentar al hombre. Que le dijeran que no tenían corazón, eso estaba prohibido para su educación y para todos sus antepasados.

— De acuerdo pero que sea lo más rápido posible—entre dientes aceptó Quinn.

— Vamos cariño, será muy rápido.

— ¡Así se habla! —caminó también hacia la entrada— Yo los guiaré.

Recorrieron los oscuros pasillos de las habitaciones, que parecían más bien jaulas, donde los niños estaban descuidados, desnutridos y con sus rostros tristes y desesperanzados.

Hasta que todo cambió para Quinn.

Entraron a la habitación donde albergaban los más pequeños.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus ojos quedaron maravillados cuando vio a una adorable rubia con los ojos color avellanas como los suyos, intentando comer un racimo de uvas. Soltó a Biff, dejándolo desconcertado, y se arrodilló su altura.

—Hola bebé ¿Cómo te llamas? —saludó amigable.

—No pierda el tiempo con esa niña, señora McIntosh, nunca habla. Parece un ente. Es un ser extraño y raro— Stephen estudió con detenimiento la interacción entre las rubias.

— ¿Y por qué no habla? —se interesó girando su rostro.

—No lo sabemos—frunció su ceño.

—Bien—se alzó y la cargó entre sus brazos— Biff, cariño, debemos hablar—le pidió unos minutos a su esposo. Biff seguía analizándola con desconcierto.

—De acuerdo—aceptó— ¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas señor Brooks? —le solicitó educadamente.

El joven asintió con el ceño aún más fruncido.

—No podemos dejar esta pequeña aquí, ya viste el lugar. Es horrible—susurró para que sólo Biff pudiera escucharla— Lo cierto es que también este hombre no me da mucha confianza.

—Lo sé cariño, a mí tampoco ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? —acarició a la pequeña que lo veía con miedo— No sé qué deseas que hagamos.

— ¿Y si la adoptamos? —manifestó apresurada.

—Quinn, sabes perfectamente que este tipo de trámites son muy tardados y difíciles de llevar. Pueden pasar incluso años para que nos den la patria potestad. Ya deberías de saberlo, eres abogada. También sabes perfectamente que yo estoy viajando constantemente.

—Eso no me interesa. Yo lucharé hasta el final, así sea toda la vida—La abrazó con fuerza— Además, obsérvala Biff, está comiendo uvas McIntosh, eso quiere decir que es una conocedora de lo mejor, ya sabe que quiere ser parte de la familia.

Finalizó con ojos de una tierna oveja. Biff sólo negó divertido por las palabras de su esposa.

Sabía perfectamente que la que se haría cargo totalmente de la pequeña, sería ella. Pero estaba en sintonía con Quinn, él también se había enamorado de ella.

— ¿Y cómo la llamaremos? Porque tiene que tener un nombre muy bonito y especial para ser parte de nuestra hermosa familia—Biff tomó una de las uvas y le cortó una para que pudiera comerla con más facilidad.

—¡Frida! Se llamará Frida como la pintora mexicana _Frida Kahlo_ — besó la cabecita rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

Allí está, las artes que salían del interior de Quinn.

—De acuerdo cariño, si tú lo pides, ya sabes que lo tienes—les dio un beso a ambas en la frente para salir con el hombre y anunciarle sus intenciones. Esas de tener una hija más. Una más a la que adoraría más que a su propia vida.

_

 _ **Actualidad...**_

—Y así es como llego Frida a nosotros, Rachel—sonrió retomando la conversación.

Rachel la contempló conmovida por su gran corazón. Y es que quién no lo haría, si era una gran muestra de amor por parte de una persona. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia, sus padres la habían adoptado y vivía agradecida eternamente con ellos. Porque un padre o una madre no son los que engendran, sino aquellos que dan todo de sí por cuidarte, por brindarte felicidad y amor. Eso es lo que realmente importaba.

— Por eso no podía dejar a Biff, no hasta que no nos dieran su custodia, porque no se la darían a una mujer sola, de hecho, hasta hoy en día aún no la tenemos completamente—añadió tristemente— Pero lucharé hasta el final. Lucharé hasta que Frida sea mía y no tenga que volver a ese horrible lugar—sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Wow Quinn eso es realmente hermoso!

Acarició con sutileza la mano de la rubia que ahora estaba más feliz que antes. El ver la adoración y el apoyo de su amor era lo que le bastaba.

—Lo sé Rachel, lo sé. Frida es una parte más de mí, una parte importante de mi vida, así como lo son mis otros dos hijos. A todos los amo por igual.

—Ya sé sobre la historia de Beth, todos conocimos esa parte en el instituto pero, Y la de ¿Cómo se llama? —cuestionó curiosa.

Aun faltaba conocer el nombre del último Fabray. Quizás del más especial, y aunque hubiese sido la razón del porqué su Quinn se había alejado de ella, no podía sentir odio hacia él, y menos, sí le daba ese aire de luz y amor a la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Beth? —se adelantó desorientada— Bueno, lo que los demás no saben.

—Por Shelby, te recuerdo que aunque no quiera, ella es mi madre y me contó sobre ella —Confesó ruborizada.

Beth había sido adoptada pero compartía parte de su vida con su madre biológica, quien fue la única que hizo lo imposible para seguir en contacto con su hija, no así Noah.

— También sé que está viviendo ahora contigo, porque quiere entrar a _Julliard_ , y lo mejor es que entre a un instituto reconocido en _New Haven_ , para que la acepten con más facilidad.

—Wow, estás mejor enterada de lo que pensé—se recargó en su silla— Y se llama Anthony, Rach. Pero mejor conocido para la familia, como Tony. Como los premios que tanto hacen gala al gen Berry. Una brillante estrella.

— ¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué crees que le puse así? Porque me hacía recordar a la más grande estrella que ha nacido en esta vida, me hace recordar a Rachel Barbra Berry—confesó sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio— Es un Berry sin siquiera saberlo.

—Quinn, no sé qué decir—la morena copió la acción de la rubia.

—No tienes que decir nada. De hecho, no tendrías que decir más—sonrió tristemente regresando a la cruel realidad.

— ¡Basta Quinn! Deja de arruinar el momento.

—Lo siento Rachel, pero aun me muero por todo lo que te hice. Pero te prometo que lucharé hasta que me perdones, lucharé hasta que me quieras de nuevo en tu vida—sentenció cambiando su mirada ridiculizada a una con más seguridad— Y escúchalo muy bien Rachel Berry, no descansaré hasta que estés de nuevo a mi lado así tenga que hacer lo que sea, así tenga que mover montañas o tenga que cruzar los océanos. Tienes que estar completamente segura que te traeré de nuevo a casa ¿Qué dices Berry? ¿Aceptas la sentencia? —cuestionó con más seguridad que antes.

Regresando el orgullo Fabray a sus venas. El orgullo de la capitana, lo había perdido por tantos años, pero cuando estaba a un lado de Rachel, le brindaba esa confianza, esa arrogancia y perdía el miedo. Regresaba a ser la misma adolescente del instituto. Ella era su razón de ser y su guía.

— Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar. Tengo la mente confusa. Tengo que reflexionar e intentar comprender todo. Por favor, no me presiones. Aunque que sinceramente esto creo que no va a ningún lado.

—Entiendo—le dedicó una sonrisa resignada.

La atención de Rachel se fue a su celular que sonaba con la canción de _Call me maybe_ de _Carly Rae Jepsen_.

— Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo Rach.

—Por ahora preferiría que no me llames así—pidió amablemente— Y si no tienes más que decir, me gustaría poder retirarme, Quinn—enfocó su mirada en el mensaje que le había llegado.

—De acuerdo, sé que quizás estés incómoda y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas así. Yo no te voy a molestar más, no por ahora—prometió— ¿Pero prometes no irte muy lejos?

—Para mí las promesas no existen, sino los hechos—se despidió y acarició sutilmente su mano.—Luego nos vemos Quinn. Y recuerda, no la tendrás para nada fácil, me oyes ¡PARA NADA FÁCIL! —gritó teatralmente saliendo del restaurant.

—Aceptó las dificultades Berry. Sin duda Rach, nos veremos más veces de las que tú crees. Como te lo prometí, así tenga que subir todas las montañas y gritar en lo más alto que te amo o buscar el _Titanic_ en lo más profundo del mar y encontrar el corazón del océano para regalártelo.

Se percató de como la morena se subía a una camioneta negra, seguramente la de una actriz reconocida.


	8. 7

_**Siete:**_

 _ **"No vuelvas al pasado, sigue tu futuro."**_

_

 _ **20:34 10/01/2026**_

 _ **De: Tu amor**_

 _Ya estoy aquí pingüinita, sal en este mismo instante si no quieres que entre por ti y provoque un escándalo nacional porque te estoy cargando en hombros. xox._

_

Y ese era la principal razón por la que Rachel tuvo que salir del restaurante. Se hubiera quedado por más tiempo platicando con Quinn, pero sabía que Alex sería capaz de hacer lo que le advirtió por mensaje, así que no quiso tentar al destino y salió.

Ya estaba una elegante y bella camioneta negra _Travers_ esperándola en la entrada.

 _Obvio, es de la fastidiosa actriz que parecer ser millonaria. S_ e dijo a sí misma.

Un tierno y servicial hombre de edad avanzada se mantenía abriéndole la puerta.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —se aseguró de que en realidad era de Alex de quien se trataba. Uno nunca debía bajar la guardia en esa ciudad tan grande como lo era _New York_ — Dime que no me quieres secuestrar para vender mis órganos al mercado negro, porque aún debo de ser una estrella de _Broadway_ ¡Demonios! Por qué dije eso—se golpeó la frente— Así conseguirán más dinero los raptores—susurró— A mi defensa puedo agregar que mis padres son pobres y viven en un pequeño pueblo, _Lima_ , exactamente en _Ohio_ , y no tienen dinero suficiente para costear mi seguro secuestro. Ya que uno es _cardiólogo_ y el otro funge como la adorable y tierna ama de casa —soltó todo de corrido sin siquiera pestañear.

—Cálmese señorita Berry, me llamo Andrew y no quiero secuestrarla—la interrumpió curioso— Soy el chofer de la señorita Stone.

— ¡Oh ya veo! —se tranquilizó para luego sonreírle.— Entonces sí puedo ir con ustedes sin oponerme.

—Si me permite—le estiró su mano.— Déjeme ayudarla a subir—pidió amablemente.

Subió a la camioneta. Alex se entretenía viendo a través de la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir luego de que dejara de llover y las nubes grises se hubiesen ido. Un verdadero espectáculo.

— ¿Es necesario los lentes de sol dentro de esta camioneta blindada que tiene hasta los vidrios polarizados? Y ¿En qué momento cambiaste el tono de mi celular? Nadie te dio permiso para hacerlo—se sentó a su lado burlándose de la extravagancia de la actriz.

—Sí Rachel, son necesarios para una _sex-symbol_ como yo, que no puede salir entre las calles así porque sí, imagínate, me ven y me culparán de miles de paros cardiacos—graciosa, simuló disparos con sus manos mientras Rachel negaba divertida.— Sabes, me estoy arriesgando a que esos estúpidos tiburones que tenemos de _paparazzis_ nos reconozcan, y aun peor, esas fans desquiciadas, que no me dejan ni siquiera respirar un segundo, me asalten como locas—se acercó hasta ella.— Y lo de tu celular, es muy fácil entrometerse con él cuando lo abandonas y te vas al baño. Anda dile a Andrew dónde vives.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Y no me besarás lo escuchaste Alex, como tampoco volverás a tomar las cosas que no son tuyas—sintió la proximidad de la ojiazul sobre su cuerpo y la empujó sutilmente.— Andrew vivo en el número 203 de _Bushwick_.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo haría? —se dirigió de nuevo al cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocó.— Sólo quería ponerte el cinturón por cualquier percance, pero eres una mal pensada y me estás juzgando antes de conocerme.

—Sí, claro, sólo ponerme el cinturón de seguridad—contraatacó cuando la ojiazul estuvo lejos.— Y yo me trago que la pervertida de Alex Stone sólo quería ponerme el cinturón.

—Sí Rachel, sólo quería eso—frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué siempre crees que sólo pienso en estar besándote o qué mi vida está llena de sexo ardiente? Para que te enteres, no sólo pienso en ir dando besos y teniendo pensamientos sucios y depravados—se quedó en silencio unos segundos riéndose por lo bajo.— Bueno, los pensamientos son ciertos.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos molesta y giró su cuerpo hacia la ventana.

— _Frodo_ , sólo es una broma—se contradijo por su encantadora actitud.— A ver, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu cita privada? Esa que no quisiste contarme y parece que tendré que sacarte a la fuerza las palabras.

—Pues bien. Creo, no sé. Es como si todo fuera más confuso que antes—suspiró acomodándose en el sillón.— Verás, hace años alguien importante para mí me trató de una fea y humillante manera y ahora viene a tratar de solucionar todo, como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿Entiendes? ¡Como si no hubiera pasado nada! Lo peor del caso es que viene con más y más cosas que no me agradan para nada ¿Tú qué piensas? —le pidió su opinión.

Alexandra se quitó los lentes de manera sensual. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo extraño. Ese brillo caleidoscópico de tonos grises y azules.

—Pues ese chico es un idiota. No hay más que decir. Si yo estuviera en tu situación, lo mandaría al diablo, pero, en fin, yo soy yo y tú eres tú, lo que yo opine sale sobrando, importa más lo que tú sientas—aconsejó de manera indiferente— ¿Pero se puede saber quién es?

— ¿Recuerdas a la rubia estirada que nos encontramos en la gala de los _Emmy's_? —Alex asintió permitiendo que continuara. Ahora existía un punto a su favor, a Rachel también le iban las chicas, bueno eso es lo que esperaba— Pues es ella, se llama Quinn Fabray, rectifico, Quinn McIntosh.

— ¡Jo! ¿McIntosh? ¿De la familia de las uvas? —se burló— Por Dios, si su comercial es una verdadera estupidez." _Exquisitos vinos de California... cada vez que te tomas una copa, nos das 5 centavos."_ —imitó con la voz grave del comercial.— Ya sabía que esa estirada ocultaba algo tan vergonzoso.

—Tú no cambias. Nunca tomas nada enserio. Jamás te contaré nada.

—Es qué es divertido, no lo puedes negar—se carcajeó— ¿Y ella qué significa para ti? —Se acercó para alborotar su cabello— ¿La quieres?

—Antes la quería, ahora no lo sé—bajó su mirada y se mordió nerviosa el labio.— Ahora mismo sólo quisiera regresar el tiempo y que nada hubiera sucedido. Quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o esconder mi cabeza como una avestruz.

—Entonces no me hubieras conocido—susurró incómoda—Bueno dejemos el tema, vine hasta aquí porque quiero tener una pequeña conversación contigo. Una conversación así de pequeña como tú.

—Muy bien Alex, así lo estás arreglando— puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ya, lo siento _pingüinita_ —tomó los brazos de Rachel para quitar el amarre contra su cuerpo— A lo que realmente quiero llegar es, que indagué sobre ti—obtuvo su atención.— Y sí, aunque pareciera que lo del contrato no me importa, eso no es verdad. Quería investigar con quién realmente es que me estoy metiendo en esta farsa.

— ¡Ah sí! ¿Y qué investigaste? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar. No soy una asesina, narcotraficante o cualquier cosa que pueda preocuparte—no quitó un sólo segundo su atención de la ventana.

—Lo sé, sé que no eres nada de eso, pero sí hay algo que me intriga—giró el rostro para admirar su perfil.— De hecho, las fechas me intrigan. Por ejemplo, mi investigación obtuvo resultados algo extraños. ¿Por qué si hace diez años obtuviste el premio a la mejor actriz revelación de _Broadway_ , no seguiste con tu carrera?

La pregunta del millón para medio Estados Unidos, la desaparición de la diva de _Broadway_.

—No quiero hablar al respecto.

—Lo harás Rachel, me lo dirás porque a partir de ahora tú y yo siempre nos hablaremos con la verdad si queremos que esto funcione—giró la barbilla de la morena con su dedo índice para que la viera directamente a los ojos.— Repetiré de nuevo Rachel ¿Por qué si hace diez años obtuviste el premio a la mejor actriz revelación de _Broadway_ no seguiste con tu carrera?

— ¡Porque en _Hollywood_ creyeron que no tenía el perfil para ser una actriz importante! —gritó frustrada.— Porque para ellos yo sólo era una judía con una horrible nariz que nadie vería especial. Que yo sólo podría triunfar en _Broadway_ porque así las personas no se percatarían de mi poco atractivo, y eso me hizo recordar lo que alguien muy importante para mí me dijo años atrás, que yo no era especial o valiosa o importante para las demás personas, y eso, a la larga, me hundió y terminó con la poca seguridad y autoestima que tenía— escondió de nuevo su rostro para que Alex no la viera llorar.

— ¡Quienes fueron los malditos que te dijeron eso Rachel! —Exclamó enfurecida— Dímelo, vamos, dímelo y en este mismo instante haré que nunca más vuelvan a trabajar ni siquiera de barrenderos o lavatrastos. Es más, los mandaré a desaparecer. Mientras yo esté a tu lado nadie más te dirá algo como eso.

Rachel se sorprendió por la actitud que había tomado Alex, nadie se había detenido un segundo a pensar un poco en cómo se sentía, y mucho menos, a defenderla de esa manera.

—Cálmate Alex, ya pasó, no es para tanto—le acarició la mejilla.— Hace tanto tiempo que pasó, que ya ni siquiera lo tengo presente. Ahora estoy intentando de salir de nuevo adelante.

—Es que quién te pudo decir eso Rach, tú eres hermosa, con tan sólo verte es especial, y no se diga con tu voz ¡Wow! Eres súper especial cuando cantas. Eres la mejor cantante que he escuchado en toda mi vida—exclamó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Rachel nunca lo había visto en la actriz.— Eres tan hermosa que cualquier chica a tu lado se quedaría en nada, en serio Rachel, eres perfecta con todo y tu nariz, de hecho amo tu nariz.

—Gracias—susurró ruborizada— ¿Enserio crees que soy así de especial y bonita?

— ¿Que sí lo creo? Pufff. Si no lo creyera no hubieses sido la elegida, porque Alex Stone necesita una chica a su altura, dejando a un lado lo pequeña que eres, que para mí es perfecto. Eres la chica más hermosa y ardiente que he visto en todo el mundo, y créeme, he visto a muchas—sonrió por el escepticismo por parte de la morena por sus palabras.— Y a partir de hoy, trabajaremos para traer a la Rachel Berry que protagonizó _Funny Girl_ y dejó a todos con la boca abierta—dictaminó muy segura de sus palabras.— Y como primer paso, dirás lo siguiente y lo repetirás todas las mañanas cada vez que te levantes y te veas al espejo, ¡Lo oíste! Es la primera clase de cómo ser una Alex Stone en potencia—Rachel soltó una carcajada por las graciosas y contagiosas frases de la chica— Así me gusta, que sonrías, te ves más linda si es que eso se pudiese—limpió una de las lágrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas— Dirás: _"Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños."_ Repite conmigo, enana.

—Alex…

—Que lo repitas te dije—ordenó seriamente.

—De acuerdo, veamos— pretendió que su voz sonara convincente— _"Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños."_

—Estuvo bien, pero podría estar mejor—asintió— Ahora lo dirás mucho más convincente y segura, tipo como: _"FUI, SOY Y SERÉ LA MEJOR ACTRIZ DE BROADWAY QUE HA NACIDO EN ESTA VIDA Y NADIE ME DETENDRÁ PARA CONSEGUIR MIS SUEÑOS"_ —gritó mientras la frase resonaba en toda la camioneta— Ves, tipo así.

Sonrió diferente a como lo había hecho con anterioridad, sonrió sin dejo de sarcasmo, sin su típica sonrisa ladeada y de arrogancia, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

—Tu sonrisa es hermosa Alex— la contempló embobada.— Si obtengo una sonrisa como esa de nuevo, volveré a repetirlo un millón de veces más.

—Pues anda, repítelo que no tenemos mucho tiempo—repitió sin permitirse emocionarse de más.— Quiero que lo repitas como lo he hecho yo.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que cubrirte los oídos si no quieres que tus tímpanos exploten, porque mi voz es tan potente que puedo llegar a _tres octavas, seis tonos y un semitono, con un timbre de voz soprano_ —advirtió calentando su voz— ¡Allá voy! _"FUI, SOY Y SERÉ LA MEJOR ACTRIZ DE BROADWAY QUE HA NACIDO EN ESTA VIDA Y NADIE ME DETENDRÁ PARA CONSEGUIR MIS SUEÑOS."_

— ¡Joder Berry! Me has destrozado el oído—se quejó cubriéndose sus oídos.— Pero valió la pena porque ahora sí te lo creo. Felicidades Rachel Barbra Berry, has pasado la clase de cómo ser Alex Stone con un muy excelente y nada malo…—se detuvo acariciándose la barbilla para darle dramatismo a la situación.— Ocho punto nueve.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Un ocho punto nueve! Eso es injusto, yo me merezco un sobresaliente diez—se recargó en el asiento.

—Paso a paso _pingüinita_ , paso a paso—negó extasiada por lo genial que estaba siendo pasar un rato con la morena. Aunque bueno, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo a su lado.— Hemos llegado a su palacio mi lady.

—Es verdad—se sorprendió por la velocidad en la que habían llegado a su edificio. Hizo el ademán de bajarse, pero Alex se lo impidió.— Eres una gran chica, quizá te puedas convertir en mi otra mejor amiga—sonrió agradecida— Aunque mucho más _gay_ que Santana.

—Otra mejor amiga—susurró para ella misma.— Espera Berry, tengo que ser educada y ayudarte a bajar— se quitó el cinturón rápidamente y se bajó de la camioneta con elegancia— Ahora sí, puede usted bajar princesa.

Llegó hasta la puerta en un santiamén dándole su mano cortésmente.

—Que galante Stone.

—Ha sido un gusto traerla hasta sus aposentos princesa italiana.

—No entiendo cómo estás palabras tan cliché siguen funcionándote Alex Stone.

—Es lo mejor de ser la actriz soltera más codiciada del medio—le guiñó el ojo.

Permitió que Rachel siguiera con su camino a la puerta de su edificio. Le costaba demasiado el no poder despedirse como realmente quisiera. Pero ya habría tiempo, ya habría tiempo para que su _pingüinita_ cayera enamorada de ella.

 _ **Southampton, New York. Mansión Stone. 20:05 p.m.**_

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Alex? Deberías de estar aquí desde hace horas—la regañó Jess— Yo no haré todo, entiendes. Yo no solucionaré todos los problemas en los que te metes sin necesidad.

—Lo siento, pasé a recoger a Rachel—se defendió lanzándose al sillón.

Luego acarició a Luca, su perro _Husky Siberiano_ blanco, que lo había llegado a saludar moviendo contento su cola.

—Ya quedamos que no puedes hacer eso Alex, quedamos que eso no se hace hasta que no lo confirmen—la reprendió cansada— Ya te dije que no puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, que hay ciertas normas. A ver dime ¿Qué tal que algún _paparazzi_ que nosotras no podemos manejar te fotografía con ella? Nos quedamos sin exclusiva ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—Lo sé Jess, pero no pasó nada. Fui muy cautelosa. Lo siento.

—Pfff, está bien—detuvo el regaño para enfocarse en su _iPad_ con los itinerarios.— Ahora, a lo que estábamos. Mañana viajas a _Los Ángeles_ para los _Grammy's_ , así que te quiero despierta desde temprano para tomar el vuelo a las 9:00 am y estar listas con el maquillaje y vestuario como a eso de las cinco.

—Está bien— inspeccionó las notificaciones del _Twitter_ en su _iPhone_ mientras Luca se acurrucaba en sus pies.— ¡Demonios! ¿Enserio? Que les pasa a estas revistas amarillistas—se puso de pie inmediatamente sorteando al inocente perro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ve esto— dándose un masaje en la frente, le lanzó el celular muy enojada.

— _"Alex Stone pervirtiendo a la inocente actriz de Lima, Ohio. Pobre Rachel Berry, cayó en las manos equivocadas"_ —leyó en voz alta cuando encontró lo que molestó a la ojiazul— " _¿Rachel Berry es otra más en la cama de la ganadora del Emmy a mejor actriz dramática? Inició con el pie equivocado si quiere alzar de nuevo su carrera."_

Y así siguieron circulando una tras otra las noticias falsas.

— ¡Esto no está funcionando Jess! ¡No está funcionando maldita sea! Ahora no solo soy la infame _scort_ , sino la persona más despiadada del mundo. Y lo peor es que ya saben que tenemos _"algo"._

— ¡Cálmate Alex! Haremos algo para calmar la marea.

La ojiazul caminaba de lado a lado tratando de pensar cómo solucionar el problema que se le vendría.

— ¡ _Eureka_! —Gritó sonriendo. Parece que a alguien se le prendió el foco de _Alba Edison_ — Marca en este mismo instante a la _ardilla Grande_.

— ¿No me estarás diciendo que aceptarás el performance con _Ariana_? Pero si tú no querías hacerlo, hasta la has estado evitado cada vez que se encuentran en cualquier evento, Alex. Además, no sé cómo eso puede ayudar a solucionar lo tuyo, y aunque se me revuelva el estómago, la carrera de la sosa Berry.

—Ya lo veras prima. Ya lo verás—concluyó orgullosa de sus planes.

 _ **Willoughby Avenue, Bushwick, New York. Departamento Berry. 22:45 pm.**_

— _Hobbit_ , Jessica me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que mañana nos quiere en el aeropuerto a las nueve—le informó Santana.

Rachel estaba haciendo su ya acostumbrado ritual de hidratación de piel.

— ¿Y no te dijo para qué?

—Nop, sólo dijo eso. ¿Sigues con esa tontería? Rachel eso no te ayuda, no lo has notado, sigues siendo la misma _gnomo_ de siempre—se burló.

—Eres una maldita Santana—sollozó.

Corrió hacia su habitación para lanzarse boca abajo en su cama.

—Ya, ya, Rachel no seas tan dramática, sólo fue una pequeña broma. Jamás pensé que te lo tomaras a mal—se sentó en la esquina acariciándole los pies.— ¿Por qué estás tan sensible? Creí que ya habíamos superado la parte de lloriquear cada vez que digo algo. Sabes que lo digo con cariño.

—Hoy vi a Quinn—confesó con la cabeza entre las almohadas.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —Preguntó suavemente. Quizás sólo era una broma.— Vamos Berry, repítemelo ¿Qué hiciste qué? —insistió cuando no tuvo respuesta alguna.

—Que hoy vi a Quinn y me explicó todo—se escondió de nuevo entre las almohadas conociendo con antelación la reacción de su amiga.

—No puedo creerlo. Pero en fin, es tú vida.

Se puso de pie calmada, se acomodó el vestido y se dirigió a la salida como si nada sucediera.

— ¡Hey espera! —Se levantó acomodándose en el respaldo— ¿No dirás nada? ¿No me gritarás? ¿O algo parecido?

—No Rachel, no haré nada de eso—musitó impasible.— Ya estás suficientemente grande para que tú sola tomes tus decisiones. Ya me cansé que todos estos años estés en constante sufrimiento por ella, y si la única solución que queda, es que la sigas viendo, ese es tu problema, pero después no vengas llorando hasta mí para que te consuele por las cosas que te pueda hacer. Así es que, no, no diré más al respecto. Sólo te pido que no me obligues a perdonarla a mí también, porque para mí seguirá enterrada en lo más profundo de mi ser. A partir de este momento, no quiero conocer ninguna de sus razones que la llevaron a actuar de esa estúpida manera —tomó el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.— Sólo recuerda que mañana empieza algo importante para _TU CARRERA_ , y que a partir de mañana ya no hay un retroceso más.

—De acuerdo—soltó un suspiro.

Se dejó caer en su cama mientras en su celular resonaba el tono que hace años no lo hacía, _Defaying Gravity_ , de su musical preferido _Wicked_.

_

 _ **22:24 10/01/2026**_

 _ **De: La peor egoísta de todas**._

 _Rachel no puedo dejar de pensar en esta tarde. Se me ha quitado un peso de encima poder contarte todo._

_

Se quedó pensando si sería bueno responderle o no. Estaba tan confundida que su cuerpo simplemente ya no daba para más. Aunque no sabía que la rubia podía ser insistente si se lo proponía, haciéndoselo saber con otro obstinado mensaje.

_

 _ **22:28 10/01/2026**_

 _ **De: La peor egoísta de todas.**_

 _Sé que quizá te estoy molestando bastante pero ¿Mañana qué harás? Acabo de verte hace apenas unas horas y ya te extraño._

_

Y ahora sí le respondió, ya no quería que siguiera con su insistencia. Sólo quería dormir y que al día siguiente tuviese que pasar lo que fuese. Mañana sería otro día.

_

 _ **22:32 10/01/2026**_

 _ **Para: La peor egoísta de todas.**_

 _Lo siento Quinn, pero mañana salgo a Los Ángeles con Alex muy temprano y estoy muy cansada. Luego hablamos._

_

Apagó el celular y se llevó a sus sueños las últimas palabras por parte de su amiga. El no regresar el pasado. Era mejor tenerlo enterrado por ahora.


	9. 8

_**Ocho:**_

 _ **"Grammy's."**_

 _ **11 de Enero de 2026. Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Queens, New York. 9:05 a.m**_

— ¿Entendieron cómo se llevaran las cosas a partir de ahora? —Les preguntó a todas— ¿Qué si entendieron? Hablen—insistió.

— Santana ¿no se supone que eres mi representante y tuviste que ver eso en _Twitter_? —Ignoró las últimas preguntas de Jessica para regañar a su amiga.— ¿Cómo es que se te pasó eso? Para eso te pago, es lo único que pido que hagas bien.

—Lo siento Berry, pero ayer tuve que acompañar a Britt a llevar a ese maldito gato obseso al veterinario y no me dio tiempo de revisar _Twitter_ —se defendió— Además, para mi defensa, tú también pudiste haberlas visto, pero no, la señorita estaba haciendo quién sabe qué con esa rubia _gay_ de closet.

—¡Jo! Amo cuando molestas a la estirada—se burló Alex golpeando con su puño el de la latina.

—Las tres cállense de una vez—las reprendió Jessica.— Lo que ahora importa es saber si entendieron o no, porque como vamos, perderemos más de media hora en subir a ese vuelo y todo estará fuera de tiempo. Esto no es un juego.

— ¡Sí mi general! Sí entendimos—asintió Alex haciendo la señal en su frente para un superior.— ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer unos deliciosos _Waffles_? Es que no he desayunado y juro que mi estómago está a punto de comerse así mismo. Escúchenlo. Es una bestia enjaulada— se sobó el abdomen.

—Eres tan idiota e infantil Alex. Si fueras así todo el tiempo, no estuviéramos metidas en estos problemas. Pero claro, sólo piensas en comer como _Neanderthal_ , luego comerte a cualquier zorra que se te atraviese y finalmente dormir. Muy predecible.

— ¡Hey, a mi representada no le hablas así sosa Berry! —la encaró Jessica— Que ella les está haciendo el favor.

—Y tú no te metas con la mía, Stone—se interpuso la latina.— No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, soy de los peores barrios de _Lima Heights Adjacent_. Así que atente.

— ¿Qué? Desde luego, no esperaba menos de una mexicana cualquiera.

—Tranquilícense chicas— Alex separó a ambas con sus manos— Que todos nos están viendo. Y sí lo que no querían que sucediera, pasará por sus gritos.

—Lo siento Alex, perdí los estribos—Rachel suplicó perdó.— Es que estoy muy nerviosa. Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una gala tan importante acompañada de Santana, que siento que voy a explotar o a vomitar.

—Lo entiendo pero yo estaré para cuidarte todo el tiempo, no te preocupes—aceptó las disculpas con una sonrisa.— Ahora, para hacer feliz a esta endemoniada representante, ambas repitan las instrucciones para que pueda ir a comer veinte _waffles_ con chocolate.

—De acuerdo—se aclaró la garganta Rachel.— Primer paso: cuando subamos al avión, lo haremos por separado, aunque vayamos en la misma clase, que por supuesto espero que sea la primera—esperó el asentimiento de Jess.— Después: cuando lleguemos, nos encontraremos en el hotel que le proporcionaste a Santana por correo—dio tiempo a que la latina continuara.

—Luego nos reuniremos en la misma habitación para maquillaje y vestuario—ahora Rachel afirmó con la cabeza— Cuando sea hora para ir a la alfombra roja, Alex llegará primero y "c _asualmente_ " Rachel chocará con ella para posar juntas en algunas fotografías, para finalmente entrar a la entrega por separado. Ya adentro, ambas se sentarán juntas para iniciar con la expectación, pero nada de romanticismo ni esas cosas sosas hasta que el _lobito_ , y un plan oculto y malvado que tiene preparado, salga a la luz.

— ¡Por fin! ¿Todas listas entonces? — Alex estaba eufórica.— Todas las manos en el centro, ahora—obtuvo tres pares de ojos confusos.— Ahora, les digo—ordenó seria.

—Está bien—resopló Rachel poniendo su mano sobre de la ojiazul— Vamos San, qué puedes perder.

—De acuerdo, pero lo hago si Jessica también lo hace—demandó a la otra representante.

—Pues ya qué—bufó colocando también su mano.

—Equipo _"Los sensuales ángeles de Alex_ " a la carga—levantó las manos de las otras tres chicas.

—Sabía que diría algo tan infantil como eso—susurró Rachel.

—Ahora sí ¿Podemos ir a comer mis _Waffles_? Si no les juro que me comeré cualquier cosa que me encuentre, y no hablo de comida precisamente.

Brincó como cuando le has dado el mejor regalo de su vida. Malditos _waffles_. Dónde demonios habían unos simples _waffles_ en el aeropuerto para callar al salvaje estómago de Alex Stone. Nadie lo sabía.

 _ **Grammy's Red Carpet. Staples Center, Los Ángeles, California. 19:34 p.m**_

—Henos aquí—resopló Rachel.

—Henos aquí—bufó Jessica.

—Henos aquí—sonrió Santana.

—Henos aquí— Alex se acomodó de manera sensual sus largos rizos inspeccionando a su alrededor desde la ventana.— Repetido las instrucciones un sinfín de veces, comienzan los _Juegos del hambre_ —indicó a través del celular— _Cambio_.

—Alex no son _Woki Toki_ para hablar así—la reprendió Jessica.

—Déjenme ser ¿No? —Respondió indignada— _Cambio_.

—Listo, esto es horrible y será mi muerte— Rachel temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Por qué son tan negativas, mujeres? —las regañó Santana apoyando a la actriz— _Cambio_.

— ¿Escucharon? ¡Esa es la actitud! —la felicitó la ojiazul.— Ahora todas a sus posiciones que la misión " _Alex dejará de ser una zorra y Rachel dejará de ser la equis"_ empieza en unos minutos. _Cambio_.

— ¡Oye! Escuché eso—respondió indignada— _Cambio_.

—Lo siento _pingüinita_ —pidió perdón— No estés nerviosa, sólo recuerda la frase que te dije ayer en el camino a tu casa. _Cambio_.

—Baja de la maldita camioneta Stone y haz lo que sabes—le ordenó Jessica.

Y entonces las tres chicas vieron el _Show Stone_ en acción. Alex se bajó de la camioneta a velocidad lenta y caminó con seguridad y como si fuese una modelo más de _Victoria Secret_ sobre la alfombra roja. Todas las chicas a su alrededor la admiraban como si fuera una Diosa griega mientras la actriz comenzaba con la sesión fotográfica.

— _Hobbit,_ tu turno—le ordenó Santana — Rachel, no es tan complicado como piensas. Sólo observa a Alex que lo hace parecer lo más normal del mundo.

—Sí claro lo más normal del mundo—susurró intimidada por los flashes— Por qué mejor no me traga la tierra.

—No quise hacer esto Berry, pero no me dejas de otra—abrió la puerta y la aventó hacia afuera— Haz lo que se te pidió— y le cerró la puerta en las narices para que no pudiera subir de nuevo.

—¡Te odio Santana! ¡Te odio!—golpeó la puerta y se acomodo el vestido y el peinado.— De acuerdo, tú puedes Rachel Barbra Berry. Recuerda cómo lo hacías en el instituto. Recuerda que eras la más talentosa de toda la tierra.

Y allí iba Rachel Berry caminando e intentando parecer segura de sí misma. Las personas le gritaban para obtener un autógrafo suyo, una fotografía o simplemente para saludarla. Al pasar de los minutos, ya no se sentía tan intimidada como al principio, sólo era cuestión de posar, sonreír y agradecer imitando a la ojiazul que lo hacía como si fuera lo más fácil. Entonces llegó el momento esperado para las representantes. Rachel se encontró con Alex que seguía posando como si hubiera nacido para eso. Como si fuera tan natural vivir de los flashes.

—Vaya, creo que alguien ya se le pasó la pena—le susurró al oído— Muy bien _pingüinita_ , sólo sonríe y ya.

— ¿Cómo lo haces parecer tan normal? —le preguntó de la misma manera— Es tan difícil. Y tú, mírate. Tan ardiente y sexy. Yo parezco eso, una vil _pingüina_.

—Años de práctica—respondió con una sonrisa fingida que ponía a las cámaras.— Y de repetirme todos los días que soy la mejor. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Eres tan egocéntrica.

—Si eso me permite hacer esto, lo acepto— la aprisionó de la cintura.— Ahora, una fotografía con la próxima máxima actriz de _Broadway_.

Y flashes a montón a su alrededor en menos de un segundo.

 _ **Show musical de Fifth Harmonie adentro del auditorio. 20:04 pm**_.

Ambas ya estaban acomodadas en sus respectivos lugares, esperando el inicio de la premiación, cuando algo interrumpió la paz de Rachel, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

Una llamada por parte de Quinn se hacía presente en su celular.

La primera vez decidió ignorarla, no podía permitir que la rubia constantemente estuviera incomodándola, y como ya se lo había advertido, sería mucho más difícil llegar hasta ella. No fue hasta que la quinta llamada molestó a Alex.

— ¡Joder Berry! Contesta ese puto celular de una vez—la regañó fastidiada intentando poner atención a la _Women band_ que se estaban presentando con su ya conocida canción _Worth it_ — No me dejas ver a mis chicas y eso sí no te lo permito—le arrebató el celular, cuando el mismo tono insistente, apareció de nuevo— Quién sea que este molestando, favor de meterse un pepino por donde más le guste—terminó colgando la llamada sin que Quinn pudiera contestar.

Y ese fue el fin para la tranquilidad de Rachel que fue forzada a contestar la octava llamada por parte de la chica.

— ¿Dónde te estás hospedando Rachel? ¡Dímelo ahora! —le gritó apenas contestó la llamada.

—No te importa Quinn, deja de estarme molestando. No tienes el derecho a nada, escuchaste ¡A nada!

—No te preocupes, si tú no me lo dices, lo haré yo, ni que fuera tan difícil encontrar el hotel de esa estúpida.

— ¡Dios! —Suspiró recargándose en su lugar después de que Quinn le cortase la llamada sin dejarla refutar— Alex, nadie te dio el derecho de contestar por mí…—la quiso reprender pero cuando giró el rostro, la ojiazul ya no estaba a su lado.— Maldita sea, estas chicas me volverán loca _¡LOCA HE DICHO!_

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, _Ariana Grande_ e _Iggy Azalea_ traían de nuevo el _Hit_ de años atrás, _Problem_. El escenario se apagó por completo, dejando una tenue luz azul y una leve neblina en el centro, de donde salían ambas cantantes de una abertura del piso. Un performance que varias fans estaban esperando desde hace varios años.

 ** _Uh, uh, it's Iggy Iggs_**

 ** _(Tengo un problema más contigo chico)_**

 ** _(Uno menos, un problema menos)_**

 ** _(Oye cariño aunque te odie)_**

 ** _(Quiero amarte)_**

 ** _(Te quiero)_ "**

Ambas se movían con una coreografía coordinada, en la cuál, todos los presentes disfrutaban eufóricos, levantando las manos o aplaudiendo al compás de la música. Algunos se pusieron de pie interponiéndose en la vista de Rachel, a lo que no le importó. A ella ni siquiera le gustaban esas cantantes, hasta que una voz conocida para ella se empezóa escuchar.

 **" _(Un problema menos sin ti)_**

 ** _(Tengo un problema menos sin ti)_**

 ** _(Tengo un problema menos sin ti)_**

 ** _(Tengo un problema, un problema menos sin ti)_ "**

Era Alex que aparecía del mismo lugar de donde salieron las otras chicas, rapeando y con una ropa distinta del elegante vestido que llevaba puesto en un principio. Con mucha menos ropa y con una gorra de los _Dodgers_ del equipo de beisbol de _Los Ángeles_. Absolutamente todo el público quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos para reponerse de lo que estaban viendo. Hasta que el entusiasmo de la muchedumbre apareció en el lugar. Chiflidos, palabras de todo tipo, declaraciones de amor, vaya, de todo hacia la actriz que llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas dejando ver sus torneados brazos y el tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda.

Todo empeoró cuando comenzó con sus pasos de característicos de _Hip Hop_ y los movimientos sensuales con las dos cantantes acoplando perfectamente sus voces.

 _ **(Sé que nunca vas a despertar)**_

 _ **(Tengo que darme por vencida… Pero eres tú)**_

 _ **(Sé que nunca debería haberte llamado)**_

 _ **(O dejarte volver… Pero eres tú)**_

 _ **(Cada vez que me tocas)**_

 _ **(Y dices que me amas)**_

 _ **(Me quedo un poco sin aire)**_

 _ **(No debería querer esto... Pero eres tú)**_

— ¡Oh mi Dios pero qué le pasa! —dirigió su mirada a la chica y quitó a los que se interponían en su vista.— ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Esta mujer a enloquecido o qué? ¿A caso no tiene un poco de vergüenza o no le importa hacer el ridículo?

Y cuando creyó que la cosa no se podía poner peor, Alex bajó del escenario directamente a su posición y los movimientos ardientes se volvieron hacia ella. Movimientos de cadera, movimientos sensuales que hicieron mella en su cuerpo y aun más cuando Alex le susurró al oído.

—Y no me has sentido aún en acción.

Terminó mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja y dejándola completamente caliente delante de todas las personas del lugar y de la cobertura que se trasmitía a todo el país y otros del planeta.

— Bienvenida de nuevo a tu mundo Berry. Hoy es tu presentación ante la vista pública y los paparazzi.

 _ **Four Seasons Hotel. Beverly Hills, California.00:23 a.m**_

—Más Alex, más—gemía mientras la actriz quitaba todo lo que había sobre la mesa para poder posicionar a Rachel que tenía sus piernas sobre su cintura—Maldita sea, pero que me estás haciendo. Maldita embaucadora de niñas educadas como yo—jadeó en su oído atrayéndola hasta ella para besarla sensual y profundamente.

— ¿Tan rápido? Pero si aun no empezamos Berry—la separó para verla a los ojos— Aún faltan muchas cosas—terminó arrancándole los tirantes de su vestido.

—Maldita sea, pero si era un _Gucci_ —la regañó por el destrozo a su caro y hermoso vestido que había adquirido en la pasarela de la moda de _Londres_. Otro que perdía. Cuántos más estaban por desaparecer de su armario— Ahora me lo pagarás. Ya te lo dije.

—Como si eso significara algo para mi cartera—se burló mordiéndole el cuello.— Quién pensaría que la mojigata Rachel Berry fuera tan ardiente—regresó hasta su boca para cargarla y llevarla hacia el sofá que estuvo más próximo.

—Y quién pensaría que la experta _scort_ de todo _Los Ángeles_ , sólo estuviera a mi disposición—gruñó cuando la ojiazul le arrancó el vestido y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo— ¿Eres siempre así? Nada romántica. Sólo bastaba con un me gustas Rach, pero no, eres una maldita cavernícola—le entrecerró los ojos.

—Y aun no sabes lo buena que puedo llegar a ser—la calló pasando su lengua por sus labios— Di que eres mía, solamente mía.

—Si no es porque estoy completamente excitada y caliente, te quitaría de encima de mí maldita egocéntrica —la aprisionó contra su cuerpo— Anda entra de una vez. Deja tus juegos.

—No es por eso, aun no.

Se negó bajando lentamente y dejando delicados besos y mordidas entre su bronceado abdomen.

—Es injusto, no estamos en las mismas condiciones. Eres una vergüenza Stone. Todo eso que hablan de ti son puras mentiras—musitó graciosa, pero eso fue su error y el final al encuentro.

La actriz se quitó de encima de ella dando un veloz salto y recargándose en la pared más cercana mientras su pecho se alzaba y baja descontrolado.

— Es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación Rachel—susurró seriamente— Y no olvides cerrar la puerta—la dejó allí sola sobre el sillón sin decir más.

— ¿Me acaba de dejar apunto? —Protestó frustrada— Por Dios, si soy Rachel Berry y ella es la más promiscua y sexópata de todas las chicas del planeta ¡Maldita seas Alex! Ojalá estés sufriendo como yo—y de nuevo el maldito tono destinado para la rubia— ¿Qué quieres Quinn? No te bastó con ignorar tus llamadas—contestó molesta.

— ¿Dónde estás Rachel? —preguntó impasible.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque estoy enfrente de tu habitación y no me abres—bufó furiosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿En _Nueva York_? Quinn te dije que vendría a _Los Ángeles_ —manifestó incrédula.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que estoy en tu habitación de _Nueva York_? ¡Joder! Estoy en la de tu hotel—finalizó la llamada.

—Hoy es un día de locos, enserio un día de locos—resopló dejándose caer en el sillón.

Intentó pensar cómo solucionar que su vestido estaba hecho un caos y una rubia enojada e insistente la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.

—Creo que será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé—susurró Alex dejándose caer sobre su cama— Soy una estúpida. Estas cometiendo error tras error Stone. Recuerda que el acostarte con ellas es solo sexo, no te lo tengo que repetir de nuevo. No dependas de ella. No te encariñes de ella porque te va a abandonar sin darte explicaciones y te va a dejar una estúpida carta—abrazó la almohada que estaba a su lado— Una noche más regresando a ese horrible infierno. Una vez más sin él—terminó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.


	10. 9

_**Nueve:**_

 _ **"Ellen Degeneres"**_

A veces dicen que los insignificantes detalles de la vida hacen la diferencia, y para Rachel Berry, ese era uno de sus lemas favoritos, obviamente, después de su metáfora de las estrellas doradas. Y ver a su amor en _Los Ángeles_ , parada con su rostro exasperado y tocándose constantemente su cabello, dejando en claro que estaba frustrada, entraba dentro de su lema.

Era muy tierno y adorable los avances que le demostraban que no metía cuando le decía que haría lo que fuera para que siquiera lo perdonara.

— ¿Quinn qué haces aquí?

Cuando llegó a su habitación la vio recargada en la pared analizando atentamente la puerta con una caja entre sus manos. Si bien Quinn estaba comenzando a molestarla por entrometerse de nuevo en su vida, eso no quitaba la atracción física que sentía hacia ella y más si se vestía más madura y elegante a como la recordaba en el instituto.

— ¡Rachel!—caminó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente.— Rachel, por favor, por favor dime que no estás con ella o me muero— sollozó sobre su cuello.

—Cálmate Quinn, que no te entiendo nada— acarició su espalda lentamente.— Repite lo que me has dicho, porque no te entiendo nada.

—Por favor dime que no estás con ella—aspiró por su nariz adorablemente como si estuviera enferma y se separó para verla a los ojos— O me muero.

— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por eso volaste desde _New Haven_ para preguntarme si estoy con Alex?

—No te burles Berry. Yo pensé que tú y ella… Ya sabes—se cruzó de brazos.

— Si fuera así ¿qué pasaría? —La tentó divertida, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar los celos de la rubia.— Y si Alex es algo más que una compañera de trabajo ¿qué pasaría?

Quinn no respondió con palabras. Tomó a Rachel de su cuello atrayéndola delicadamente hasta ella y le dio un profundo e intenso beso que dejó a la morena sin respiración.

— ¡Fuegos artificiales! Finn tenía razón sobre besar a Quinn Fabray ¡Miles de Fuegos artificiales!

Había sentido miles de jodidos fuegos artificiales recorrer su cuerpo dejándola nublada por algunos segundos. Porque besar a Lucy Quinn Fabray era mágico por cualquier lado de donde quisieras verlo. Sus labios se sentían como si flotaras sobre una nube suave y esponjosa, y su aliento, wow, era tan fresco como la menta con un sutil sabor a fresas que venía de su brillo labial.

—Eres mía Rachel, tú eres mía—continuó dando delicados besos sobre sus labios— Mía… Mía… Mía un sinfín de veces.

— No seas tonta, sí. Odio cuando te pones con tu actitud posesiva—se alejó de ella para buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso— Si viniste sólo a reclamarme como tuya, te puedes ir.

—Lo lamento Rachel… Yo no quería que te hiciera sentir así… Sé que no eres de mi propiedad ni mucho menos… Yo sólo… También quería pedirte perdón por cómo te traté desde el celular. Pero los celos me hacen perder la cordura y más si se trata sobre ti. No me puedo controlar, es algo que sale nato de aquí—le señaló su pecho— Que sale de mi corazón. Y la necesidad de sentirte cerca me hace perder mis cabales. Y cuando esa contestó el celular, mi bestia interna salió sin mi permiso. Odio que se tome tantas atribuciones sobre ti.

—De acuerdo—resopló— ¿Quieres que hablemos? Aunque no sé muy bien de que será o qué sorpresas más me puedo llevar de tu parte.

—Espera Rachel, antes de que abras esa puerta, debes de saber que hay algo que te espera adentro—agarró su mano y la giró— Yo quiero comenzar de nuevo, que recuerdes a la Quinn de la que te enamoraste, así es que allí adentro hay un pasado— abrió la puerta— Descuida, es una sorpresa positiva— agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de la morena.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar y descubriera algo que la dejó con la boca abierta. Su habitación estaba repleta de flores blancas, específicamente, de _Gardenias_. _Gardenias_ que le traían un pasado inmediato, el baile de promoción de hace más de catorce años.

— _Sólo dale algo muy simple, un ramillete de muñeca, con una chica como ella, no querrás que nada opaque su rostro_ —susurró colocándose detrás— _Pide una gardenia con un pequeño listón verde…_

—… _Que combine bien con sus ojos_ —Rachel terminó con la oración. Se giró sobre sus pies para observar a Quinn que la contemplaba con amor— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y cómo metiste todas estas flores a mi habitación? Es algo tétrico, pero debo reconocer que también con ese toque de dramatismo que amo—acarició una pequeña flor que estuvo más próxima a ella.

— ¿Piensas que Finn sabría qué darme? Era aun más estúpido que yo, y por eso te pidió un consejo —Se acercó para tomar su mano mientras dejaba la misteriosa caja sobre la cama— Rachel, lo sé porque él mismo me lo confesó. Y lo segundo, ser un McIntosh te trae algunos beneficios buenos, pero es lo que menos importa.

— ¿Y por qué ahora lo traes del pasado? — se sentó sobre la cama dejándole un lugar a su lado— ¿Por qué no decírmelo antes?

—Porque antes pensé que sería fácil recuperarte, y ahora teniendo a esa creidita actriz merodeando a tu alrededor, ya no me siento tan segura como en el pasado—reveló viendo hacia el frente— Y ahora sólo soy una burla, mírame, la capitana de porristas más irresistible y aclamada del _McKinley_ , teniendo que viajar a _Los Ángeles_ porque la chica que le gusta, sale con alguien mejor que ella. Alguien más interesante, alguien más divertida, alguien más sensual…

Rachel detuvo la verborrea colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia. Nunca la había visto tan insegura y eso le parecía tan adorable. Quién pensaría que la chica más impresionante de todo _Lima_ y que movía a todos en los pasillos con tan sólo un chasquido de sus dedos e imponía condiciones con su delicado y elegante andar, ahora se sentía menos por culpa de una chica que apenas y conocía.

—Basta Quinn, eso es falso. Tú también eres divertida, interesante y todas las cosas que dijiste que no recuerdo—sonrió por el brillo que deslumbraban los ojos avellana.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si no piensan eso las demás personas, tenlo por seguro que yo sí.

—Gracias Rach—la abrazó con fuerza levantándola de la cama y girando con ella— Gracias. Sabía que aun quedaba algo de la antigua chica amable.

—Hey Quinn, ¡Detente!—pidió soltando una risita. — Eso no significa que aun no esté muy molesta.

—Lo siento—la bajó— Abre la caja. Es el segundo regalo traído de la máquina del tiempo—la invitó a verlo mientras permanecía sobre la cama.

Rachel se sentó sobre la cama, agarró la caja con dudas, y poco a poco la comenzó a abrir llevándose otra grata sorpresa. Era la chaqueta que Quinn solía utilizar cuando era parte del las _Cheerios_. Cuando era su _S_ _upergirl_.

—La llevaba la primera vez que te vi cantando en tu _Myspace_ , era una de las tantas noches que escuchaba en la oscuridad de mi habitación tu hinoptizante voz— confesó mordiéndose su labio inferior—Debes de cuidarla muy bien porque para mí es algo muy importante y tiene un significado especial—le explicó quitándosela de las manos para posicionarse detrás de su espalda y colocársela— Sólo las personas especiales podemos usar una como estas, no cualquiera tiene una chaqueta de las _Cheerios_ y menos la de la capitana. Y no sé, me percaté que siempre que la veías, te emocionabas, así que mejor que tú la tengas ahora—acarició sus hombros sutilmente haciendo hacia un lado su melena chocolate.— Te queda perfecta Rachel. Siempre te imaginé caminando a mi lado con ella puesta— no pudo evitar acercarse hasta su cuello y dejar un pequeño beso.

—Basta Quinn—la alejó sutilmente— Es mejor que te vayas.

—Lo siento Rachel. Yo no debí, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo—se disculpó— No quería que te sintieras incómoda. Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya.

—Quinn, no me lo hagas difícil—la detuvo— Aun sigo peleando con lo que siento por ti—susurró— Aun necesito entender todo. Por favor sólo dame algunos días para entender lo que sucede.

—Está bien, de todas maneras yo tengo que regresar cuanto antes a _New Haven_ porque dejé a los niños con Beth a cargo y supongo que están a punto de destruir la casa. Sólo quería que supieras que haré lo que sea necesario para que no me olvides. Ya te lo dije, recorreré el mundo las veces que sea necesario si obtengo tan sólo algunos segundos a tu lado como estos que hemos pasado.

Salió de la habitación mientras Rachel se mantenía sorprendida por las palabras de su chica, porque aunque pasara lo que pasara, aún la consideraba así. Y con los detalles que estaba haciendo, posiblemente las cosas cambiarían para bien.

— Espera, sólo tengo una pregunta más, ¿por qué tu vestido está roto? —se asomó por la puerta.

—Cuando iba saliendo del coche se me atoró en la puerta y lo jalé sin querer con más fuerza de la necesaria, por eso esta así— improvisó y mintió cobardemente. No quería que se armara algo mucho más grande e iniciar de nuevo una pelea con ella.

—De acuerdo...—creyó conforme la mentira— Ten más cuidado con las puertas, ya ves lo que pueden ocasionar y más ahora que debes de tirar tan hermoso, y supongo, caro vestido— concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, ya conseguiré uno igual— giró los ojos recordando el desastroso momento— Adiós Quinn y espero que tengas un buen viaje y una excelente y entretenida noche.

—Tú también Rachel, y sobre todo, una noche entretenida, y quizá la tengas pensando en mí —se despidió guiñándole un ojo y dejar acalorada a la morena por su simple acción.

—Insisto, éstas chicas pretenden dejarme loca—se lanzó boca arriba sobre su cama.—Aunque aun conserva su perfume del instituto—acercó a su nariz la chaqueta para olerla— ¡Dios Quinn! ¿cómo puedes tenerme así? No te lo mereces—se cubrió con la cobija y observó por última vez las miles de _Gardenias_ de su alrededor.

 _ **12 de Enero de 2026. Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Queens, Nueva York. 13:56 pm.**_

El regreso fue incómodo. Rachel y Alex no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el vuelo. Una por lo avergonzada que estaba por dejar a la morena sin dar explicaciones y la otra demostrando su orgullo. Porque eso de que te dejen a punto es tan frustrante para cualquier persona en el universo y más si lo hacía la chica que se acostaba con todo mundo, bueno, eso era lo que creía Rachel Berry, que estaba alejada de la realidad. Porque si bien Alex Stone era conocida en el medio artístico por las bastas chicas con las que se acostaba, no era del todo real, ella sí se acostaba con la mayoría, pero tenían que cumplir con una petición específica y seguir sus peticiones sobre el sexo, el no enamorarse nunca, que desde luego, Rachel lo desconocía y Alex no pretendía contarle si quería que la chica siguiera a su lado.

—Y bien ¿cómo estuvo todo después de la entrega porque no las vi durante la fiesta? Pensé que tendría que sacar arrastrando a mi nada cautelosa prima—cuestionó Jessica cuando llegaron a la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Ambas chicas se vieron por unos segundos para después bajar la mirada avergonzadas.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo?—ahora preguntó Santana el doble de interesada.

Porque para Santana López no se le escapaba absolutamente nada. Y si se trataba de chismes, que mejor que ponerte al día y para eso tenía que estar lo más atenta posible.

—Todo bien, sin ningún percance, ¿verdad Alex?

Le dio un leve golpe para que siguiera con su mentira y salieran vivas de la avalancha de preguntas por parte de sus representantes.

—Cla… claro… nada nuevo, sólo que estábamos muy cansadas y nos fuimos a dormir—siguió con la cuartada de la diva.

—No sé por qué presiento que nos están mintiendo—repuso Jessica analizando a ambas chicas que jugaban ansiosas con sus dedos.— Alex, tú nunca me mientes cariño, así que dime qué pasa— insistió aproximándose a la actriz con seriedad.— Por favor, sí quieres que todo salga bien para las dos, cuéntame.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Confesaré! Pero ya no me torturen, ya tengo suficiente con la enana— alzó su mirada mientras Rachel le suplicaba con sus ojos que no dijera la verdad— Casi me como al _pitufo_ , pero me contuve, enserio, yo no quería, pero Rachel no dejaba de insistir y de insistir, por eso no me pude negar en un principio— abrazó a su prima como niña indefensa— Jess, ella insistía y sabes que no me puedo resistir. Soy muy débil— dramatizó con lágrimas en sus ojos.— Yo sólo soy una chica linda y tierna que quería dormir tranquila pero Berry se metió en mi habitación a alborotarme—Rachel estaba incrédula y sin ninguna palabra para refutar las palabras de la ojiazul.— Yo sólo fui el objeto para las depravaciones sexuales y cochinas por parte Rachel Berry.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Eso no es cierto— chilló indignada— ¡Así no sucedieron las cosas!— giró su rostro en dirección de Santana— Por favor, dime que tú sí me crees, dime que sí crees que aquí la única depravada y sexópata es esa ingrata rata traidora— señaló a Alex que abrazaba a Jess fingiendo estar realmente alterada— ¡Ves! Es una mala actriz.

—Lo siento _hobbit_ , pero si yo tuviera al _lobito_ en las mismas circunstancias que tú, también hubiera actuado de esa manera, por eso no te culpo.

Siguió a pesar de saber que la morena no era capaz de eso, pero le parecía realmente divertido el embollo.

— Acepta que Alex te calienta y alborota tus hormonas de enana ardiente.

—Muéranse todas ¡Las odio! ¡Las odio!—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— No sé para que trato de defenderme, si le creerán todo a esa falsa y nada creíble actriz.

Y entonces las tres comenzaron a carcajearse divertidas de la chica gruñona. Porque todas conocían la ternura y bajo potencial sexual de Rachel Berry y era obvio que ella no actuaba así, sino era el modo operandi de Alex, que decía todo lo anterior para crear y traer de nuevo la tranquilidad a la tensa atmósfera que se había creado entre ambas. Quizá así Rachel olvidaría su frustración y ella su vergüenza.

—Ya _pingüinita_ respira, todas sabemos el poco apetito sexual que corre por tus venas—la abrazó alborotando su melena chocolate.— Sólo lo hago para que ya no estemos incómodas la una a lado de la otra—le susurró al oído— Prometo no crear otro momento tenso como este. Promesa de _garrita_ —Rachel sonrió agradecida.

Ella se sentía cómoda con Alex y no quería terminar con la magia de la amistad que habían creado al pasar de los días. Le agradaba y se divertía mucho con la chica como para arruinarlo por un momento de calentura, aunque aun le intrigaba por qué con las demás sí se acostaba sin rechistar y con ella simplemente la había ignorado, pero eso ya lo dejaría para después, porque tentaría a Alex hasta que cayera, ese era su nuevo reto personal.

—Gracias Alex, insisto, eres una gran amiga.

Sonrió abrazando a la actriz y dejarle un tierno beso en su mejilla para sonrojarla por su acción.

—Dejando la parte de que Alex casi se come al _hobbit_ , y se volvió realmente incómodo y asqueroso, ahora lo más importante—Santana llamó la atención de las tres chicas—El siguiente paso es… tatatata—dio unos segundos de suspenso— ¡Conseguí una entrevista con _Ellen Degeneres_! Hoy me dieron el semáforo en verde. Siéntanse orgullosas de mí porque la mismísima Ellen vendrá a Nueva York, sólo a entrevistarlas a ustedes dos. ¡Son la _fucking_ sensación!

— ¡Por fin! ¡Sí! — celebró la ojiazul brincando feliz.— Hasta que alguien hace algo bueno como que pudiera conocer a mi ídolo— la abrazó revolucionada levantándola por los aires— Gracias latina ardiente, muchas gracias.

—Esto significa…— Rachel interrumpió su divertida acción— ¿Significa que ya se hará oficial?

—Sí sosa Berry, eso significa—respondió Jess frustrada— Y la mejor parte es que tú serás la encargada de dar la primicia, así que vete preparando.

— ¿Y yo porqué?—renegó abrumada— Alex lo podría hacer mejor… yo sé que ella lo podría hacer mejor…. Alex es más expresiva y extrovertida. Ella es la experta actuando ante el público televisivo. Yo sólo sobre un escenario de _Broadway_.

—Lo harás tú, porque sería más creíble de tu parte—Santana se interpuso tomando por los hombros a Rachel y verla directamente a los ojos.— A Alex sería muy difícil de creerle que de un día para el otro, ya dejó de ser la promiscua, además, entre Jessica y yo estuvimos debatiendo los pros y los contras y decidimos que tú lo harías mejor, además de que aumentarías tu presencia en el medio y comenzarían a conocerte más, el _lobito_ ya es muy reconocida.

—Insisto que sería mejor que lo hiciera Alex—dirigió su mirada de tierno cordero a la actriz— Por favor _lobito_ ardiente, di que tú lo harás— inició a acercársele lentamente. Las artes de la seducción ante todo.

—Yo… yo…. Rachel… por favor no me pongas esos ojitos—dio varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de las palabras embaucadoras—Si Jess cree que es lo mejor, por algo debe de ser.

— ¡Ash! De acuerdo—frunció sus labios y dio un golpe con su tacón al suelo— Pero caerá en su conciencia si lo arruino. Siempre arruino todo.

—Ya Berry, si te daremos un guión como en tus obras de teatro para que todo salga de acuerdo a como lo tenemos planeado—la reprendió Jessica tomando su maleta y comenzar a caminar a la salida.— Vamos Alex, que debemos de prepararte para esta noche, porque tú también estarás en el show de tu amor platónico.

Le gritó mientras hablaba por su celular y Alex la obedecía encogiendo sus hombros conforme.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Hoy es la entrevista?— gritó girando hacia la latina — ¿Por qué hoy Santana? ¿Me quieres matar de los nervios acaso? No estoy lista para hacer esto, y menos si es el mismo día. ¿Dónde queda mi momento de preparación y relajación?

—Mejor me voy, que estás más dramática que de costumbre— giró los ojos alejándose ella también—Además, Britt me espera para llevar a Valerie con el pediatra, y donde me tarde más en llegar, me hará cepillar al gordo gato y sabes cómo odio hacer eso—se despidió.

Dejó sola a la morena quien seguía reprochando por lo bajo sus derechos. Esos derechos de miedo a la televisión.

— ¿Usted es Rachel Barbra Berry?

Preguntó un chico con un globo de la Torre de la libertad y un peluche con forma de estrella entre sus manos.

—Lo siento pero no estoy para interactuar con los fans—se disculpó amablemente tomando su maleta y continuar con su camino.

—Lo siento señorita Berry pero yo no soy un fan, soy un mensajero y me pidieron que le diera los siguientes presentes cuando llegara a la ciudad—se atravesó en su camino y puso el globo en su rostro.—Y si no se lo doy, se molestará mi jefe y me despedirá, y tengo un bebé de tres años que mantener. Por favor acéptelo y después haga lo que quiera con él.

Suplicó frunciendo sus labios tiernamente y para Rachel eso era su debilidad. Las personas adorables eran su debilidad.

—Está bien, ¿en dónde firmo?

El chico le dio rápidamente una tabla y una nota porque no vaya a ser que la diva se arrepintiera de último minuto.

— Allí dice de quién es— informó por último dándole el curioso globo y la estrella— Y lamento la insistencia, pero la chica me suplicó que se lo entregara personalmente e insistiera una y otra vez así tuviera que acosarla hasta que lo aceptara.

—No te preocupes, gracias—se despidió abriendo la pequeña nota que traía el globo.

 _"Bienvenida de nuevo a tu ciudad, donde sólo la habitan las estrellas más grandes y brillantes como tú, mi princesa Rach. Espero que hayas tenido un excelente viaje y una noche agradable como la mía, porque sin duda la mía lo fue, ya que estuviste entre mis sueños._

 _Atte: Tu fan número uno, la capitana de las Cheerios, Lucy Quinn Fabray."_

—Me matas Quinn, me matas — musitó con una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada abrazando la estrella entre su rostro.

— ¡Iug! esos fans cada vez son más son insistentes y cursis— la interrumpió Alex arrebatándole y analizando detenidamente la estrella.

—Sin duda lo son, pero algunas son más adorables que las otras— aceptó arrebatándosela y abrazarla entre su cuerpo— ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Te preocupaste por la enana perversa?

Ahora su venganza, mientras la actriz arrastraba su maleta que tenía el globo, y que ella misma se había encargado de amarrar.

—Cállate Berry—la ignoró caminando a la salida entrelazando sus dedos—Ya vámonos, te tardaste tanto que tuve que volver por ti haciéndome perder mi maravilloso tiempo.

 _ **The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc Studios. Special Program en Manhattan, Nueva York. 20:09 p.m**_

— ¿Estas nerviosa?—le preguntó Ellen a Rachel mientras los maquillistas y estilistas se encargaban de ambas. — No te preocupes, solo haré las preguntas que tu representante me dio. Lo único que debes de hacer es divertirte, sonreír y quizá llevarte un buen susto por mi broma especial en cualquier momento del programa.

—Eres muy amable—agradeció las buenas intenciones de la reportera. —Es que es la primera vez que hago esto y me siento intimidada. Para mí no es lo más normal de todos los días, sentarme con una de las mejores conductoras del país y ganadora de muchos _Emmy's_ —sonrió tímidamente mientras Ellen la veía enternecida

—Ya te dije, sólo diviértete y responde lo que creas conveniente, que nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de cualquier inconveniente—le acarició el hombro.

—Ellen, salimos al aire en veinte—interrumpió el jefe de producción.— Empezamos con la sección de Rachel Berry.

— ¿Preparada?

—Mejor dicho lista, nunca he estado tan preparada y asustada como ahora mismo— suspiró.

—En cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… ¡Al aire!

—Buenas noches a todas aquellas personas y extraterrestres que nos sintonizan en el universo entero, y a los que no, pues… No me interesa y se merecen un buuu de mi parte—saludó Ellen con su sentido del humor característico—Ahora bien, se preguntaran que hace una diva de _Broadway_ como Rachel Berry sentada con nosotros, pues bien, viene a llevarse nuestra broma especial y a contarnos un poco sobre éstas fotos que vienen circulando desde hace días atrás. ¿Y adivinen quién se llevará la gran primicia? Pues obviamente yo— en la pantalla trasera se revelaban algunas fotos de ella y de Alex en los diferentes eventos que asistieron juntas. — Rachel antes de empezar, creo que debo de decir algo muy curioso ¿Qué tan cierto es que te llamas _Barbra_ por la mejor cantante que ha existido, _Barbra Streisand_?

—Pues es real, mis padres me llamaron así porque no se han cansado de escucharla un millón de veces—sonrió— Aunque no me gusta que me digan Barbra, más bien Rachel por mi actriz preferida _Jennifer Aniston_. Estoy enamorada de sus películas ¡Hey _Rachel Green_! ¡Te pido una noche para mí! ¡Sólo una noche! —Ellen se carcajeó.

—Ya la oíste Jennifer, dale una cita a esta loca fan, quizás te va mejor que con Brad—ahora Rachel se carcajeaba—Rach ¿Puedo decirte Rach? —preguntó y la chica asintió cómoda. El ambiente tenso había desaparecido.— Rach nos han llegado muchas, millones mejor dicho, inquietudes de las fans preguntándonos si sabes ¿Qué es _Stonchel_? ¿Tú sabes qué es _Stonchel_? Supongo que sí, o las fotos que han salido serían una broma o _photoshop_ — indagó leyendo una pequeña tarjetita que contenía las preguntas autorizadas por Santana y Jessica.

—Claro que sé qué es _Stonchel_ —respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Qué es _Stonchel_?—insistió curiosa.

—Es Stone unido a Rachel— susurró bajando la mirada y mordiendo sus labios de manera tensa.

— ¿Y por qué la gente cree que son pareja?—sonrió girando hacia la pantalla— ¿Ustedes son pareja Rachel?

Pumm la pregunta del millón.

—Sí, lo somos. Lo somos. Ella es la chica que se robó mi corazón.

Confesó girando también su rostro a la pantalla y encontrándose con la fotografía de ella y de Alex en la fiesta de los _Emmy_ donde se dieron aquel profundo beso.

— ¡Wow! Rachel Berry sacó del mercado a la chica soltera más codiciada del medio—dijo sorprendida— ¿Qué se siente ser la chica de la famosa actriz de la serie _Dame una simple razón_ y ganadora de los cinco _Emmy's_?

— ¡Es grandioso! Alex es una chica muy linda, atenta y realmente ocurrente. No sabes lo que hará de un instante al otro. Un segundo puede estar riendo como una tonta y al siguiente llorando por un delicioso _Waffle_ —sonrió recordando los divertidos momentos pasados con la ojiazul.— Estoy muy orgullosa de ella y de todos sus logros ¿Sabes? Soy su fan desde que la serie salió al aire.

—Pues que linda historia de amor— se escuchó un _Aww_ de fondo— Porque ya de sobra sabemos que media población del país está enamorada de ella sean _heterosexuales_ , _lesbianas_ , _pansexuales_ , _bisexuales_ o lo que sea que sean, ya sabes _L_ _ove is love_ , y además, que te haya elegido, algo muy importante e interesante tuvo que ver en ti— agregó graciosa.— Muchos saludos a Alex que nos ve directo desde _Southampton_ —el público aplaudió y gritó emocionando.— Lo que ahora me gustaría conocer, qué es lo que piensa el _sexy lobito_ , que de seguro nos está sintonizando desde la comodidad de su lujosa y millonaria mansión, no vaya a ser que se presente y deje chicas desmayadas en el camino— se escucharon risas de fondo—¡Oh esperen! Pero si se encuentra de _ninja_ entre el público que hoy nos acompaña—la descubrió y la cámara la enfocó sentada en la tercera fila de butacas con su característica sonrisa ladeada y creída.— Mira Rachel, allí tu chica, ¿quieres mandarle un saludo meloso?

— ¡Claro!

Le sonrió a la ojiazul para lanzarle un beso con su mano, ella lo aceptó de una manera sobreactuada recargándose en su butaca y tocándose el pecho enamorada, para soplárselo de regreso, haciéndole una señal con sus manos en forma de corazón y guiñarle un ojo.

—Wow eso sí es amor ¡Qué tiernas las _Stonchel_! Enserio se nota su conexión y química. Ya que estás aquí Alex ¿no te gustaría acompañar a tu novia en la entrevista?—se dirigió a Alex que sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.—Bueno, ya será para después. Aun espero ese abrazo de oso que me dijeron que quieres darme. Retomando tu entrevista mi querida y adorable Rachel Berry, ¿es verdad que quieres volver a _Broadway_ con la obra _Spring Awakening_?— retomó las preguntas ahora hacía su carrera actoral.—Porque eso sería extraordinario, tienes un gran talento como para desperdiciarlo, además es magnífico que quieras retomarlo después de dejarlo tantos años y haber ganado un _Tony_.

Rachel sólo asentía muy emocionada y no se percató cuando una chica con un disfraz de gorila, se acercaba lentamente por su espalda y Ellen solo se contenía para no carcajearse por lo que se vendría.

— ¡Buuuuu!

Gritó el gorila en su oído haciendo que la morena brincara de su silla aterrorizada.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!— inhaló y exhaló intentando de contener que su cuerpo no temblara de miedo— ¡Me lleve el susto de mi vida!— golpeó el hombro de quien fuese la culpable de su terror. No era otra más que Alex, quien se quitaba la máscara con una sonrisa en todo su rostro— ¿Alex? Pero que maldita— se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

— ¡Allí lo tienen! La bienvenida a Rachel Barbra Berry en su primera vez aquí con nosotros—se burló Ellen con todo el estudio aplaudiendo de pie— Gracias Alex, por ser parte de la grandiosa y tradicional broma del programa—la ojiazul se sentó a un lado de Rachel quien estaba indignada— Lo sentimos Rach, pero es tu novatada y que mejor que tu novia sea la encargada de la genial broma. Ya misma tú nos lo decías, la chica es súper divertida. Y supongo que su vida es así, entre broma y broma. Ahora veo el por qué es imposible no enamorarse de ella.

—Te odio Alex—giró su rostro— Pero ya verás cuando yo me vengue de ti—le susurró en su oído mientras la actriz sólo se reía por la inocencia de la chica.

—Ahora que tenemos a la otra involucrada, porque no nos cuentas un poco sobre tu relación con Rachel—le pidió a Alex que tomaba la mano de Rachel y ponía atención a la conductora.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ellen? Que no me gusta la parte _Stonchel_ , porque suena como comercial de marca de reloj suizo. Podrían encontrar uno mucho mejor como _Caperucita_ _roja_ y el _lobo feroz_ o algo parecido—respondió cómica— Fuera de eso, pues estoy encantada con esta _pingüinita_. Ya sabes, me enamoré primera vista de ella en cuanto la vi—le quitó el frequillo de sus ojos de manera tierna y admirándola con amor, si la morena no supiera que la ojiazul era una excelente y sarcástica actriz, le hubiera creído totalmente los halagos llenos de amor— Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría. Supongo que nadie en el mundo— le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Que adorables las _Stonchel_! Gracias chicas por su visita al programa, me gustaría que les pudiéramos destinar más tiempo, pero los minutos en televisión cuestan mucho, así que espero nos puedan visitar en otra ocasión—les acarició el hombro a ambas para concluir con la entrevista.

Jessica y Santana les alzaban el dedo pulgar a modo de aceptación.

—Ya verás cuando me cobre tu bromita Alex Stone—le susurró dedicando una sonrisa a las cámaras— Ya lo verás…

 _ **New Haven, Connecticut. Mansión Fabray-McIntosh. 20:37 p.m.**_

—Esa Alex Stone es una loquilla—dijo Tony riéndose de la broma por parte de la chica.

La familia Fabray McIntosh estaba viendo el programa de Ellen muy entretenidos.

— Si yo fuera chica, me uniría al Club de fans del lobito— aulló— Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué esa morena no es la amiga de mamá?— le preguntó a Beth.

La rubia veía confundida la interacción de las chicas.

—Sí, se llama Rachel Berry y es su amiga del instituto—respondió sin quitar la mirada de la televisión— Espero que mamá no vea esto o comenzara la tercera guerra mundial—susurró para ella misma.

Y todo iba bien hasta que la rubia mayor entró gritando un sinfín de groserías sin medir que estaban sus tres hijos allí.

— ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué significa esto? ¡Maldita seas estúpida y ridícula actriz! —se sentó en el sillón — ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin podríamos iniciar algo? Es injusto, la vida es injusta— se cubrió el rostro.

—Mamá, cálmate. Te pareces a _Elmo Emo_ , sólo te faltan las galletas de animalitos para cortarte las venas—intervino Beth sentándose a su lado —Todo tiene una explicación. Rachel tiene una explicación coherente, te lo aseguro —acarició su espalda de arriba hacia abajo— Y si no, yo te ayudaré a reconquistarla. Te lo prometo mami—dijo muy segura de sí misma— La enana no sabe lo que se le viene, porque si una Fabray es adorable, cuatro Fabray serán su perdición.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó con un puchero en sus labios— Espera ¿Cómo sabes lo de Rachel? —se interesó asombrada.

— Eres muy obvia Fabray—sonrió divertida— Piensas que no noté todo lo que has hecho por la enana, aunque creo que deberías hablarlo con Biff, se lo merece.

—Y lo haré te lo prometo. Sólo dame tiempo.

—Está bien.

Aceptó la promesa por parte de su madre, ya que Quinn siempre cumplía sus promesas.

— Todo sea por tu felicidad aunque sea con un _Frodo_.

— ¡Elizabeth! —la reprendió— Aunque no entiendo tu apoyo si tu adoras a la " _perfecta_ " actriz y odias a Rachel. La odias por ser tu media hermana.

—No la odio, sólo me desespera cada vez que va a la casa de mami Shelby y me quita su atención—rió— Y porque a pesar de mi amor hacia Alex, las familias se apoyan ante todo. Y tú eres mi mami preferida, pero no se lo digas a mami Shelby para que no se ponga celosa.

—Gracias—la abrazó— Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¡ _Baile sensual_! —gritó emocionada obteniendo la atención de los pequeños Fabray.

— ¡Cálmate! Y por supuesto que ¡No! Y es mi última palabra—susurró para que sus otros hijos siguieran viendo la televisión.

— ¿Por qué no? Si quieres vencer al _lobito_ tienes que ser el doble de sensual que ella.

— ¿Tú lo crees? Es que parezco que tengo dos pies izquierdos cuando se trata de sensualidad. Parezco un _pingüino_.

— Por eso tienes a la mejor maestra de baile y a Tony que nos apoye. No por eso quiero entrar a _Julliard_ —le guiñó su ojo para convencerla— Así que desde mañana iniciamos con el Plan: _"Cómo enamorar a la enana Berry en cinco pasos."_ Ahora debemos de encontrar la circunstancia idónea para que muestres tus sensuales pasos de baile—se tocó su barbilla.

— ¡ _San Valentín_! —Interrumpió sus pensamientos— Tengo días para lograr convencerla y tengamos una cita en _San Valentín_ y ustedes me ayudarán para conseguirlo—sonrió contenta.

—Ese es un excelente plan maléfico furiosa capitana Fabray.

—Ahora prepárate Berry porque la Quinn revolucionada, segura e interesante 2.0 te tendrá babeando la banqueta

Chocó su mano con su hija que la veía con la mirada heredada de chica mala. Como dos espejos.


	11. 10

**_10_**

Al terminar el tan divertido show y en el cual todas las personas presentes salieron satisfechas y con un buen sabor de boca con las bromas y la interacción de las Stonchel que fueron rebautizadas por Ellen, las cuatro chicas salieron para dirigirse a sus pertenecientes coches felicitándose por lo que había logrado con sus respectivos dotes de actuación. Y no es para menos, esas muestras de cariño y las miradas por parte de Alex hacia Rachel obtuvieron buenos frutos, ahora solo era esperar a los encabezados para ver si efectivamente se les había creído o no la farsa.

—Excelente chicas, lo hicieron de maravilla—las felicitó Santana— Hasta yo se los creí, si no es que conozco la verdad pensaría que si son una adorable y asquerosa pareja. Esos besos melosos estuvieron geniales.

—Así soy yo, ya sabes… ¡Genial! —respondió Alex abrazando a ambas chicas por lo hombros— ¿Pero saben que se llevó el show? El susto del gorila, eso fue ÉPICO—se bufó de la morena obteniendo un golpe en las costillas— Oye, ¡me dolió!

—Pues eso esperaba—alegó entrecerrándole los ojos— ¿Qué pretendías con ocasionarme ese horrible susto? No sabes que podría haber muerto de un infarto por tu culpa o peor aún, hacerme perder la voz por el susto.

—Relájate pingüinita—le revolvió el cabello— ¿Tienes algún problema cardiaco que te pueda producir uno? —Continuó sin permitir la respuesta de la morena— No lo creo, así es que ¡duh! Relax… Lo más importante aquí es que ya se oficializó esto y será más fácil. Ahora eres la linda novia de Alexandra Stone.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que ya es oficial? —Contraatacó Rachel— Para mí será oficial cuando ambas tengamos un dueto musical en algún evento de categoría, hasta entonces me niego a que así lo sea.

— ¿Siempre es así de irritante, Berry? —Entró a la plática Elizabeth que llevaba varios minutos callada solo escuchando la conversación de las representadas— ¿Ahora qué quieres enana? Ya te dimos el protagonismo de la entrevista, hasta hablaron de tus próximos planes en Broadway, no veo que más puedas pedir.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Elizabeth—secundó la latina.

—Solo quiero que ambas cantemos en un evento y vean lo maravillosas y talentosas que somos juntas—frunció sus labios como niña pequeña— Eso aumentaría las posibilidades que cualquier productor vea mi talento.

— ¿Y tienes algún plan Rach? —la defendió Alex levantándole la barbilla y viéndola a los ojos— Porque yo creo que es un maravilloso plan.

—Creo que sí—asintió emocionada— Mi amigo Kurt trabaja en Vogue y me invitó a la pasarela que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas— encogió sus hombros desinteresada— Podría ser una muy buena opción.

—Yo creo que es una super buena opción—intervino Santana— Le hablaré a porcelana para arreglar algunas cosas y puedan ser la parte musical del evento. Esa es muy buena idea enana.

— ¿Contenta Berry? —renegó Elizabeth.

—Contenta—aplaudió y dio pequeños brinquitos.

—Creo que mañana será un día, pero muy interesante si habrá modelos de por medio—susurró por lo bajo la ojiazul.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — le entrecerró los ojos irritada la pequeña.

—No—murmuró asustada.

—Aunque sé que obviamente dijiste algo relacionado con tu poca firmeza personal que tienes por las bragas de las demás chicas y meter tu cabeza entre sus piernas, lo dejaré pasar y me enfocaré en las estrellas que nos convertiremos mañana—musitó de corrido como era su costumbre— Pues no se hable más, mañana será grandioso… Pero tenemos que ensayar mucho porque quiero que salga perfecto. Y ya tengo la canción indicada—le advirtió dándole pequeños golpecitos en sus hombros a la ojiazul con su dedo índice.

— ¿Cuál?

— Un mashup de Start me up/ Livin' on the prayer… Ya sabes, tú con ese aspecto desenfadado y rockero y yo con el maravilloso timbre de voz, será perfecto— se dirigió emocionada a Elizabeth y Santana— Déjenme contarles que ya tuve un solo de esa canción en el club Glee del instituto y fue genial, absolutamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta…

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que a mí me gusta el rock? —interrumpió indignada la actriz.

—No lo sé…—susurró intimidada— Solo lo pensé.

—Pues no lo pienses—le dio la espalda irritada— A veces no somos realmente lo que aparentamos. A veces las apariencias son engañosas.

— Deja de estar ahora tú de dramática, ¿No has querido tocar con tu batería una canción en algún evento? Pues esta es la ocasión y ambas se verán geniales y ardientes como te gusta—intercedió Elizabeth.

— ¿Sabes tocar la batería? —Se adelantó con interés Rachel— Mi primer novio también era baterista— agregó sin decir más porque aún le dolía nombrarlo.

— Sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos, pero no mi preferido— respondió escueta sin dar más detalles sobre sus gustos personales— ¿Entonces ambas cantaremos y tocaré la batería para sexies modelos? ¡Es genial! Será más fácil para mí tener lo que quiero… se tirarán a mis pies— sonrió con malicia y demostrando sus cambios constantes de ánimo — Esperando que Miranda Kerr no esté o será un nuevo, interminable y odioso drama. Créanme cuando les digo que esa mujer esta zafada o perdió un tornillo—hizo la señal característica de loca con su dedo.

— ¿Estás hablando de la supermodelo Miranda Kerr? ¿La que salió en la última pasarela como ángel para Victoria Secret? —Curioseó Santana incrédula— ¡Esa chica es super ardiente! Britt y yo vivimos en una fantasía constante por ella, hasta nos aventuraríamos a hacer un trío con ella.

—Sí ella, y no te recomiendo que te le acerques— advirtió afligida— Tiene una especie de crush enfermizo hacia mí. A veces las modelos suelen ser muy intensas—tembló su cuerpo por el último recuerdo de su encuentro— Por eso, espero que no esté o saldré corriendo antes de presentarnos. Ya tuve suficiente de ella y sus excentricidades.

—Esto será muy divertido… ya quiero ver a la promiscua Alexandra Stone salir corriendo aterrorizada por una chica—se burló la pequeña— Soy la ninfómana Alex y me da miedo una inocente y débil modelo—imitó con voz graciosa haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

— ¡Cállate Berry! Te apuesto a que tú también tendrás fans locas o locos que harán cualquier cosa para tener algo de ti… Cuando te corten un pequeño mechón de tu cabello al darles un autógrafo o recojan la basura de tu casa y hagan especies de embrujos malignos vudú, ya lo entenderás. Hasta entonces no te burles.

—Sí claro… Embrujos malignos vudú—sonrió divertida subiéndose a su coche con Santana— Adiós Alexandra Hechizada Stone.

—Eso me gano yo por darle poder de palabra—refunfuñó la ojiazul subiéndose a su camioneta.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al departamento de Rachel Berry, el mismo tono que seguía insistiendo constantemente, interrumpió sus pensamientos, y para la pequeña era una señal mágica para cambiar la canción que había elegido para Quinn, si no quería terminar odiando a la pobre canción de uno de sus musicales favoritos. Porque eso de escuchar la canción cada hora se estaba convirtiendo en algo hartarte y desesperante, aunque fuera producto del desmesurado interés de su linda y adorable Quinn.

23:00 13/01/2026

De: Quinn Fabray

Hola Rach, ¿sí te llegaron mis detalles? No sabes cómo tuve que chantajear al chico para que te los entregara personalmente, pero espero que haya valido la pena si mínimo obtuve una sonrisa de tu parte. No sabía qué regalarte que no tuvieras ya.

— ¿No has cambiado el estúpido tono de Quinn? —cuestionó encrespada Santana entrecerrándole sus ojos— Si sigue taladrando así mis oídos, te quitaré el celular y lo meteré en tu enorme bocota y no te gustará.

—Lo siento Santana, pero yo no tengo la culpa que tu intensa amiga sea tan insistente—refutó sonriendo para contestar el mensaje de su celular y viendo como su amiga giraba los ojos. Porque Santana López como se lo había dicho la última vez que sacaron a flote el tema Quinn, no se metería en esos asuntos. Ella quería ser una persona neutral, aunque quisiera golpear a la rubia.

23:03 13/01/2026

Para: Quinn Fabray

Gracias Quinn, fueron muy lindos, pero aún no sé qué haré con tantas Gardenias. La pobre de Santana es alérgica y no puede acercarse a menos de 5 metros de mi apartamento, y la necesito porque es mi representante. La estrella y el globo estuvieron bien, aunque no sé si pretendes que tu perfume se quede grabado en mi cabeza. Pobre estrellita, no tiene la culpa :P

23:05 13/01/2026

De: Quinn Fabray

Oh bueno, pues quizás solo deberías de llevarlas a una florería para que más puedan regalarlas a otras personas especiales como tú. Salúdame a la loca de Santana ;) Sin duda quiero que me recuerdes todos los días, ya sabes, que para la memoria un olor permanece por más tiempo :P

23:09 13/01/2026

Para: Quinn Fabray

Advierto que sí le mando tus saludos terminará por golpearte, aún sigue muy molesta contigo. De hecho, creo que aun te odia y quiere patearte el culo *palabras explícitas y literales de su parte en este instante*. Y afianzar esa molestia por el constante sonido del tono que te he puesto como contacto. Creo que debería buscar una nueva canción, aunque aún no sé cuál. :/

23:11 13/01/2026

De: Quinn Fabray

¿Puedo saber cuál es? Son las 11:11 Pide un deseo; yo ya lo pedí y espero que se cumpla. Enserio… Estoy ansiosa de que se cumpla y más si llega en un día específico de febrero.

23:12 13/01/2026

Para: Quinn Fabray

Nop, aun no te lo mereces, pero si sigues así, tendré que cambiarlo antes de que lo sepas o Santana irá a buscarte hasta New Haven y te asesinará. Y ya, ya lo pedí… Aunque Santana me ve como si creyera que estoy loca, quizá porque lo dije en voz alta. ¿Se puede saber cuál es el deseo que quieres que se cumpla con tanto ahínco?

23:14 13/01/2026

De: Quinn Fabray

No, es un deseo y si se dice en voz alta no se cumplen. Así que lo siento, pero el tuyo no se cumplirá, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo 11:11. Prometo recordártelo mañana ;) Cambiando de tema, me dio mucho gusto que por fin hablaran de ti con Ellen. Eres una gran estrella que debe ser conocida por todo el mundo si es posible.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Se me había olvidado Quinn! —se preocupó mientras se cubría el rostro y lanzaba el celular al piso.

— ¡Ahora que te pasa Berry! —refunfuñó Santana deteniéndose por el color rojo del semáforo y poder descubrirle el rostro.

—Quinn vio el programa de Ellen y de seguro ya sabe lo de Alex y yo.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó acomodándose mejor en el asiento mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

—Me acaba de decir que le dio mucho gusto que hablaran de mí con Ellen—hizo gestos preocupados con sus manos.

—Allí está, quizá no vio todo el programa—contestó indiferente viendo su celular.

—Tienes razón… Si no me lo hubiera dicho ¡Dónde estás celular del demonio! —agarró el iPhone de nuevo para contestar.

23:25 12/01/2026

De: Mi estrella

Gracias ¿Viste el programa?

— ¿Qué si vi el programa? ¡Estuve viéndolo completo! Sufriendo mientras decías todas esas cosas hermosas y adorables a otra persona que no soy yo—susurró limpiándose una lágrima de su mejilla.

¿Debería decirle la verdad y preguntarle si era cierto lo que dijo en el show? Enserio que quería hacerlo, pero no quería obtener una respuesta positiva, aun no quería hacerse a la idea que su Rachel Berry ya tenía a alguien más. Así que inspiró y exhaló tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar bien su respuesta, una respuesta que no demostrara su alteración.

Ahora era Quinn quien observaba con detenimiento el mensaje desde la comodidad de su cama inmediatamente después de haber hecho que sus hijos se bañaran y se acostaran. Siendo una actividad extrema, ya que siempre ponían pretextos y hacían berrinches hasta que la pobre rubia caía rendida más cansada que ellos y esta no fue la excepción, los niños seguían en la sala viendo una película de quién sabe qué, quizá por millonésima vez El Rey León a petición de la pequeña Frida que era la consentida de la familia, y a pesar de que sus hermanos sabían que era adoptada y no llevaba la sangre Fabray o McIntosh, la pequeña les robó el corazón desde su llegada a la familia.

—Tienes que calmarte Fabray, Rachel puede hacer lo que quiera, aunque te duela… tú tomaste esa estúpida decisión y si es verdad que están juntas, lo único que te queda por hacer es tratar de reconquistarla—se reprendió a sí misma— Porque como dice la canción de Rick Springfield… I wish that I had Alex's girl… I want, I want Alex's girl—canturreó un pequeño trozo para luego contestar. Y quiso mandarle ese pedazo de la canción, pero se contuvo de nuevo. Parecería loca, celosa y ardida y era lo que menos quería demostrar.

23:30 13/01/2026

Para: Mi estrella

No, Beth me lo contó. Dijo que estuviste genial. Bueno Rachel, creo que es muy tarde y mañana hay que continuar con las actividades. Besos.

Y no respondió más porque no quería seguir hablando del asunto. No quería indagar hasta lo más profundo de la situación y salir más herida de lo que ya estaba. Aun no quería saber que Rachel sí era la novia de la actriz que tanto odiaba, sin siquiera saber la razón del porqué su desprecio desmesurado a la pobre Alexandra. Solo sabía que no la quería ni un solo segundo a lado de su Rachel, y no es que Quinn Fabray fuera una loca celostina acosadora, pero por lo que Brittany le había contado, la morena había salido con más chicos en todos esos años, pero nunca con una mujer, y sus sobredesmesurados celos solo aparecían con la ojiazul, específicamente con ella y con nadie más. Específicamente con la famosa actriz de Hollywood. Quizá lo hacía porque no quería que alguien más lastimara a la pequeña y si la actriz se encontraba a sus alrededores y ya conociendo sus antecedentes de promiscua, sabía que abría un 99% que eso sucediera y por eso no le gusto para nada esa relación. Y nadie podría culpar a Quinn de querer sobreproteger a la pequeña, ella más que nadie conocía su gran e ingenuo corazón y cualquiera podría herirla y eso no entraba dentro de sus planes, de por si vivía en un contante odio a si misma por todo el daño que le había hecho. Todos los días se culpaba y se odiaba más por lo que había tenido que hacer, aunque fuera por un bien para Rachel.

—Ahora tienes que luchar por lo que más quieres Fabray, así tengas que hacer lo que tengas que hacer. No puedes dejar que esa creidita actriz te gane, tú eres Lucy Quinn Fabray, y siempre obtienes lo que te propones—se acostó dejando su celular en la mesilla.

—Ya llegué cariño—anunció su llegada Biff.

Regresaba de otro de los tantos viajes que hacía al mes por negocios respecto con la promoción de sus manzanas. Y por esos motivos casi no convivían, quizá solo en fechas importantes; como los cumpleaños de todos, fechas festivas u otros días que salían de sus planes o cuando Quinn lo acompañaba en los viajes. Así había sido a lo largo de sus 12 años de casados. Era como si no vivieran juntos, y aunque sonara que Quinn era una bruja, eso la hacía sentirse tranquila con su conciencia.

Biff se sentó a su lado de la cama desabrochándose la ajustada corbata y sus zapatos italianos Oxford Bostoniano. Su viaje había sido muy cansado, ya que había tenido que hacer varias escalas en los aeropuertos antes de llegar a su destino. Y había sido peor el regreso a su casa, pero valía la pena porque vería por lo menos unos días a su familia.

—Me tranquiliza que llegaste bien—le ayudó amablemente a quitarse por completo las prendas y el reloj. Quinn era como las típicas esposas de antes que le ayudaban a sus esposos, porque así estaba acostumbrado Biff por su familia. Judy hacia también lo mismo con su padre, eran una familia muy chapada a la antigua y con las costumbres de sus antepasados.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con nuestros diablillos? —Le acarició el cabello— Se ve que estas muy cansada—se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño y cepillarse los dientes.

—Ya sabes… como siempre—exhaló abrumada— Beth sigue insistiendo con el viaje a New Jersey para el concierto de Mumford and Sons; Tony quiere otro coche porque según él, no puede sacar a su novia a pasear con ese cacharro porque es una vergüenza para su estatus en el instituto y Frida… Frida bien como siempre, comienza a sentirse más relajada y me comentó la profesora que ya interactúa más con sus compañeros. Ya juega con ellos, aunque no diga muchas palabras, también agregó que es muy inteligente, que le gusta mucho lo relacionado con lo científico y que respecto a su edad que le guste ese tipo de cosas es muy fascinante.

— ¡Qué bien! —Se asomó por la puerta del baño con el cepillo en su boca— Eso quiere decir que las citas con el psicólogo están funcionando.

—Eso creo yo también—respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Biff se acostó a su lado abrazándola como regularmente acostumbraban. Pero algo cambió, se aproximó y quitó sutilmente el cabello que se interponía para besar su cuello y Quinn de una manera distante y podríamos decir incómoda se apartó de él. Para Biff no era nuevo, la rubia llevaba varias semanas siendo fría y rechazándolo con respecto a su intimidad. Al principio creyó que era porque se encontraba cansada y estresada por lo de la custodia de la pequeña Frida, pero ahora que ya había pasado lo difícil, seguía siendo seca y sin intensiones a llegar a más y eso le preocupó pues Quinn a lo largo de su vida juntos jamás lo había rechazado. Había sido linda, atenta y nunca se había negado a acostarse con él, sin saber que la rubia lo hacía más para satisfacer sus propias necesidades y porque sabía de las necesidades del chico, que más bien que por que sintiera amor por él. Y aunque quizás se escuche que la rubia era mala, no era así, ella intentó querer al chico de todas las maneras posibles, pero a pesar de los vastos intentos que hizo, jamás sintió amor ni la conexión que tenía con Rachel, otra vez Rachel, la cual rondaba en su mente las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año y los 12 años que pasó alejada de ella sin dirigirle la palabra, hablarle por teléfono, mandarle alguna carta o fax o mínimo un mísero mensaje de texto o correo. Y lo hacía porque no quería afrontar la realidad, o hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya la había herido, además ¿Para qué? Rachel quizá la odiaba y no quería saber más de ella y Quinn tenía que aceptarlo, aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

— ¿Está pasando algo Quinn? —cuestionó afligido— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo porque ante todo somos amigos y sabré entender cualquier cosa que te tenga así de intranquila, no quiero que estemos así—le acarició ligeramente su espalda.

Quinn se sorprendió por la duda porque no quería hacer sentir mal al chico, ella lo había llegado a apreciar, de eso estaba segura, pero desde la llegada de la pequeña diva se dijo a sí misma que no jodería más la situación y si tenía que alejarse de Biff, lo haría, era un pacto para ella misma y sus intentos de recuperar a la morena. Si bien sabía que a la larga tendría que hablar con el chico, quería alargarlo un poco más porque no quería destruirle el corazón sin tener bien planificada la idea y comunicársela de una forma más fácil de sobrellevar. Porque cómo lo haría, le diría ¿Lo siento Biff pero he estado enamorada por más de 15 años de una mujer y tengo que dejarte aunque tu familia quede mal parada con sus amistades? ¿Biff amigo, recuerdas a la chica que intentó interrumpir nuestra boda, pues qué crees, ella tenía razón y la amo con locura desde que íbamos en el instituto y ahora estoy algo así como acosándola para que me perdone y quiera estar conmigo a pesar de que la humille ante todos nuestros conocidos? Creo que esa no era una buena idea por cualquier lado que lo vieras. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar una buena y mejor idea.

—Lo siento Biff es que estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza… Mañana quizá—típico pretexto antiguo de mujer que no quiere tener sexo con su esposo.

—Quinn, cariño, sabes que no puedes mentirme. Llevamos 13 años juntos y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa no es la razón, pero no insistiré hasta que tú quieras contármelo—le dio un beso en su cabeza para darle la espalda y apagar su lámpara— Solo recuerda que puedes mentirme a mí, pero no a tus hijos, y ellos no se merecen esto—concluyó tapándose con la cobija.

—Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo seguir yendo por el mundo lastimando a todos los que quiero—susurró para ella misma y se cubrió con su manta apagando la lámpara de su pequeño mueble. Ya mañana sería otro día.

Llegaba la tarde-noche del 1 de febrero y dos actrices con sus respectivas representantes llegaban al evento de pasarela de modelaje que realizaba año con año Vogue para exaltar a un más a las más vanidosas y mejor pagadas modelos del mundo entero. Por un lado, Rachel odiaba ese tipo de eventos porque aún se sentía cohibida por la belleza plástica de las modelos, aun llevaba el peso sobre sus hombros por los comentarios agresivos de los productores de Hollywood que le dijeron que no era lo suficiente atractiva, y por el otro, Alex estaba emocionada por verlas, y cómo no estarlo si la mayoría ya había pasado por sus sutiles y desesperados arranques de pasión y deseaba un poco de eso, ya había estado en abstinencia desde el día que había decidió aceptar el Promance con la morena; y no era para menos, había evitado con todas sus fuerzas no caer ante las provocaciones de la pequeña y eso la tenía desesperada y con el calor a su máxima expresión, porque si había alguien que la pusiera a tope de sus deseos más perversos era su pingüinita Rachel Berry, y ahora más que nunca no pasaba desapercibida para ella, porque la morena llevaba unos entallados y desgarrados jeans y una chaqueta de piel con unas botas de tacón de punta de aguja, todo ello para su performance de la noche.

Y sí se preguntan si Rachel cumplió con su orden de ensayar una y otra vez, así fue. Tuvo a la pobre ojiazul ensayando una y otra vez esas dos semanas la canción hasta que según para ella estuvo perfecta. A veces la desmesurada perfección de la morena la desesperaba, pero cambiaba al segundo, cuando le regresaba una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción. Eso era su punto débil, una sonrisa de Rachel Berry.

— ¡Oh Santo Chewbacca! ¿Esa de allá es Adriana Lima, lobito? —Santana gritó con euforia cuando entraron en los camerinos para encontrarse con Kurt que ya las estaba esperando para empezar con el maquillaje— ¡Britt me matará si no llevo una foto con ella! —se alejó de las chicas dando pequeños brinquitos y acercarse a las otras modelos que también estaban siendo arregladas.

—Creo que alguien parece niña chiquita con juguete nuevo—se rió Alex al ver la felicidad de la latina por estar cerca de las modelos que aceptaban tomarse una foto con ella— ¡No! Ellas son mías, latina caliente—y todo cambió cuando Santana las abrazó y la ojiazul se acercó a ellas quitándola de sus brazos para ella llevarse la atención.

—No puedo creer que sean así—Rachel giró los ojos fastidia por la interacción de ambas chicas— Son peores que los chicos—le refunfuñó a Elizabeth— Míralas, un par de pechos y un culo las hace ponerse así como cuando a los perros les das un gran pedazo de carne—vio como ahora eran ambas chicas las que tenían la atención de Cara Delevinge y las abrazaba como si fueran la última maravilla del mundo— Jamás aceptaré a venir a este tipo de eventos de nuevo—se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué esperabas enana? Así es Alex, lugar al que va… lugar del que se lleva la atención de las chicas—respondió malhumorada— Sí supieras que se acostó con cada una de las modelos aquí presentes entenderías el porqué de la atención de parte de todas—ahora era Candice Swanepoel la que abrazaba a la ojizul y la tenía muy cerca sus labios— Y no has visto la peor parte, deja que llegue su tormento… Miranda. ¡Oh allí viene! —Anunció divertida mientras una chica morena se acercaba a Alex y la tomaba de la cintura girándola y dejándole de manera posesiva un intenso y nada sutil beso— Te lo dije… Ahora Alex saldrá corriendo porque la modelito le hará una rabieta porque no fue la primera a la que saludó—y tal cual como le había descrito Elizabeth, Miranda empezó a hacerle aspavientos con sus manos y parecía que le estaba recriminando cosas mientras la actriz trataba de tranquilizarla sin conseguirlo.

—Pero ¡¿qué le pasa?! —gruñó Rachel harta.

—Te lo dije, siempre sucede lo mismo. Miranda ya debería de saber que Alex jamás le hará caso, pero no lo entiende. Está obsesionada con ella.

— ¡Mi estrellita! —las interrumpió Kurt abrazando entusiasmado a la pequeña— Hace mucho que no te veo, pero que hermosa estás. Los años te han sentado demasiado bien—le dio una pequeña vuelta— ¿Y Satán? También quiero verla—frunció sus labios adorablemente.

—Allá… con tus modelitos—señaló hacia la dirección de Santana que en ese momento estaba siendo autografiada en su pecho derecho por Doutzen Kroes— Ni siquiera respeta que tiene una hija y una esposa que están esperándola en casa.

— ¡Vamos Rach! Así es Santana y Britt lo sabe y estoy completamente seguro que ella fue la que le pidió ese autógrafo—se rió por la encantadora postura de la morena que pretendía verse molesta— ¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es tu chica? Porque según esa latina ardiente vendrías con ella para ser el show musical y espero que así sea o Isabelle me despedirá—dijo de manera dramática tomándose el pecho.

—Creo que todos ustedes fueron cortados de la misma tela—intervino Elizabeth— Todos ustedes deberían protagonizar un programa de comedia musical— se burló obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte de los dos divos— Ya chicos… mejor dime ahora que acontece—se dirigió a Kurt.

—Pues ya tenemos preparado todo lo que pidieron en el escenario que está al lado de la pasarela donde modelaran nuestra ropa esas chicas—informó viendo su iPad— Solo esperamos a que mi estrellita y ¿Cómo se llama tu chica? —se dirigió a Rachel.

—Alex… Alex Stone—respondió sin darle interés al asunto y buscando a la ojiazul entre todas las modelos que estaban entusiasmadas abrazando a Santana.

— ¡Esto… no… puede… ser… cierto! —Chilló Kurt escandalizado— Rachel Berry saliendo con LA ALEX STONE. Pero ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo Rachel? —musitó excitado. Porque por ningún motivo coherente entraba en su cabeza que la tímida e inocente Rachel Barbra Berry saliera con la promiscua y aclamada actriz de Hollywood.

—Ya te contaré Kurt, pero ahora tengo que encontrar a esa maldita ninfómana—dejó a los chicos para buscar a Alex que estaba siendo perseguida por Miranda, que intentaba por todos los medios besar a la chica arrinconándola en una pared— Pero qué demonios…—protestó aproximándose hasta ellas.

—Por favor Miranda, ya hablamos al respecto—explicó Alex alejando de manera fallida a la modelo— Te dije que solo sería una vez y tú lo aceptaste.

—Pero Alex, por qué no quieres algo más conmigo… Seríamos perfectas juntas, entiéndelo nacimos para estar unidas—insistía tomando el rostro de la chica tratando por milésima vez besarla.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —carraspeó Rachel interrumpiendo lo que se estaba llevando allí.

— ¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! —quitó a la modelo de una manera no muy sutil y se acercó a la morena— Enserio no es lo que tú piensas—actuó de manera que fuera natural para que Miranda creyera lo que estaba a punto de hacer— Amor, enserio no es lo que tú piensas—le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y Rachel la miró de manera desorientada por la forma en que la había llamado— Yo le dije que me dejara, pero ella insistía—la abrazó acercándose a su oído y susurrar— Por favor Rachel, aléjame de esta loca psicópata que no me deja en paz—suplicó de manera desesperada.

Rachel solo siguió con la actuación quitando a Alex de su cuerpo y observó intensamente a la modelo que la veía de pies a cabeza de manera despectiva. Y se llevó allí una lucha de miradas de odio entre ambas chicas mientras Alex solo las observaba aturdida. Y la pequeña no dijo nada, aprisionó la mano de la ojiazul arrastrándola de manera posesiva hasta donde estaban Kurt, Elizabeth y Santana que las contemplaban asombradas.

—Pero ¿qué estaba pasando allí? —Fue Santana la que rompió la tensión— Creí que ambas lucharían como gladiadoras por su trofeo lobito—bromeó obteniendo miradas de molestia de los demás.

— ¡Te lo dije Rachel! ¡Te dije que Miranda estaba loca! —gritó Alex obviando las palabras de la latina— Pero tú no me creías.

—Ahora te creo, pero tú tienes la culpa. Si dejaras de hacer el idiota e ir con esas modelitos y pavonándote como la promiscua que eres, no pasarían este tipo de cosas—atacó sin medir sus palabras— Si tan solo te quedarás aquí a mi lado como debería de ser, esa tal Miranda no te hubiera molestado—bufó agarrando del brazo de Kurt y alejándose de las chicas que la veían en silencio.

—Creo que Rachel tiene razón—continuó Santana— Estuvo mal ir con ellas Alex.

—Lo que sea—se tomó su cabeza desesperada— ¿Ahora qué sigue? —le preguntó a Elizabeth que solo negaba con su cabeza y estaba igual de enojada que la pequeña.

—En 10 minutos entran al aire y tú haciendo el tonto. ¡Alex pero en qué jodidos estabas pensando! ¿No eras tú la que querías que salieran bien las cosas? Ya no puedes comportarte como antes, ahora tienes una "relación" —entrecomilló lo último— La enana tiene razón para estar molesta.

—¡¿Piensas que no lo sé?! —Exclamó cansada— Pero no puedo evitarlo… Llevo tantos días sin sexo que me está sacando de mis casillas. Y ahora Miranda merodeando a mi alrededor… ¡Esto es una mierda! Tengo que buscar a Rachel—finalizó en búsqueda de la morena que estaba sobre el escenario calentando su voz y comprobando que su micrófono estuviera con las condiciones como lo había pedido.

— ¿Rachel? —Se aproximó tímidamente hasta la diva que no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento— Rachel, lo siento—insistió quitándole el micrófono y tomar su mandíbula para que la mirara— Lo siento mucho. Enserio no sé qué me pasa.

—No quiero hablar Alexandra—giró su rostro para retomar lo que estaba haciendo— Deberías de ver si tu batería está bien—le señaló el instrumento que estaba perfectamente colocado.

— ¡Basta Rachel! ¡Sé que metí muy feo la pata! Pero no quiero que me trates de esta manera—aferró su mano girándola de nuevo— Prometo que no lo repetiré.

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡No quiero que me hagan quedar como la estúpida o sentirme humillada! ¡Ya lo hicieron una vez y no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso! —gruñó enfurecida. Y es que recordar que casi todos a su alrededor le habían destruido su autoestima y la única chica que le había ayudado para regresársela, la avergonzara y destruyera su paz la hacía sentirse muy molesta. Ya estaba cansada que a cualquier lugar que fuera la persiguiera la maldición Fabray.

—Y yo no quiero hacerte sentir así—susurró avergonzada— Tú sabías desde un principio como era yo. No puedo evitar ser una idiota. No puedo dejar de ser como soy.

—Pues déjate de estupideces por una vez en tu vida—respondió malhumorada— ¡Madura Alexandra! ¡Así no lograrás que alguien quiera estar a tu lado! ¡Deja de ser una maldita zorra! —terminó haciendo sentir más mal a la ojiazul que solo bajó la mirada entristecida y la dejó sola para ahora ella revisar su batería. Y Rachel jamás percibió que esas simples palabras, era las que no quería escuchar específicamente de ella. Ya llevaba varios años acostumbrada a la soledad hasta que la morena entró a su vida. No quería alejarla, pero tampoco podía renunciar a tantos años de actuar a su manera, no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Ella había sido así durante tantos años, buscando un poco de cariño o atención así la llamaran promiscua o zorra.

—Empezamos en 30—avisó una de la producción— ¿Están listas? —les preguntó a ambas que solo asintieron sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada.

Y después del anuncio protocolario, las modelos se comenzaron a acomodar para desfilar por la pasarela. La primera en salir fue Natalia Vodianova que esperaba su señal que realizó Alex golpeado sus baquetas tres veces y comenzara con la música para que Rachel se uniera a ella.

Start me up, Start me up.

(Enciéndeme… Enciéndeme)

Tommy used to work on the docks.

(Tony trabajaba en los muelles)

Union's been on strike,

(El sindicato ha estado en huelga)

he's down on his luck.

(Su suerte está de picada)

It's tough, so tough.

(Es difícil… Es tan difícil)

Y así continuaba, a veces Rachel cantaba y bailaba de manera sensual en el escenario y con el aire de los ventiladores revolviendo su melena chocolate haciéndola mucho más ardiente de lo que ya era y en otras Alex hacia un show por los aires con sus baquetas. Unieron a la perfección sus voces como si lo hubieran hecho por tantos años mientras que las modelos desfilaban con elegancia mostrando sus dotes del porque eran las mejores de las mejores.

Start me up!

(Enciéndeme)

We'll make it - I swear.

(Lo lograremos… Lo juro)

Livin' on a prayer.

(Viviendo en una plegaria)

Livin' on a prayer.

(Viviendo en una plegaria)

Karlie Kloss se avecinó a la ojiazul tratando de llamar su atención, pero la chica simplemente la ignoró bajando la mirada haciendo que Rachel se percatara de tal hecho y sonriera por su acción. Y quién pensaría que poco a poco la aclamada actriz dejaría de lado su petición cuando concretaron el contrato. Ella no quería ofender a la morena ni ridiculizarla como también lo había prometido, pero era su naturaleza actuar así. Ella era así, un alma que despotricaba pasión y sensualidad por todos sus poros.

We've got to hold on, ready or not.

(Tenemos que aguantar listos o no)

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

(Vives para luchar cuando es todo lo que tienes)

Y cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar, Alex observó a uno de los músicos pidiéndole que tomase su lugar en la batería y se dirigió hacia Rachel tomándola de la cintura y pidiendo perdón sinceramente con solo su mirada. Cantaron la última estrofa ante el misticismo de sus alrededores por la acción de la actriz. Mientras un Kurt estaba aplaudiendo emocionado porque había sido más que genial y su jefa estaría satisfecha por la alocada idea de llevar a su amiga de Broadway a cantar en uno de sus máximos proyectos.

Livin' on a prayer

(Viviendo una plegaria)

you got to start me up!

(Tienes que encenderme)

—Lo siento Rachel, di mi palabra que no volvería a ponerte en una difícil situación y no lo cumplí, perdón por ser como soy—susurró soltándola y dejándola sola en su lugar sin permitirle contratacarla.

—Porque es tan difícil intentar entenderla—susurró la morena observando a su alrededor los aplausos de las personas y como se desaparecía Alex entre las personas.

— ¡Ha sido magnifico! ¡Qué digo magnifico, ha sido lo mejor que he visto en años! —las felicitó eufórica Isabella acercándose con un chico que llevaba copas y una botella de vino espumosos para celebrar— Kurt tenía razón cuando me dijo que Rachel Berry era un show aparte, enserio chica, eres muy talentosa, y tú Alex, no tengo mucho que decir que lo que dicen todos en el medio—le acarició el hombro muy agradecida— Me harán ganar millones de dólares.

— ¡Así son nuestras chicas! Pura mercadotecnia de la buena—intervino Santana en la plática.

—Son una verdadera mina de oro—agregó Elizabeth mientras Santana, Kurt e Isabella se reían por las ocurrencias de la chica.

—Te lo dije Isabella, mi idea loca y fresca nos haría quedar como dioses a ti, a mí y a la revista—agregó Kurt abrazando a la morena que veía arrepentida como la ojiazul ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Y la veía arrepentida porque recordó el momento en que la actriz le dejó muy en claro sus peticiones y como era ella. No tendría por qué enojarse de esa manera si no tenía el derecho a recriminarle cuando la actriz estaba ayudándole con su carrera y había cumplido con todo por varias semanas.

—Gracias, pero si me permiten, quisiera estar un momento a solas—pidió amablemente Alex alejándose de los chicos, que no le dieron importancia al hecho, ellos estaban disfrutando los resultados de su show. Todos excepto Rachel, que la siguió con la mirada hasta ver que se sentó sola en la barra.

Y todo iba bien por un par de horas, Rachel dejó a solas a Alex para que se relajara, la chica la mayor parte de la noche se mantuvo sentada en la barra sin hacer nada más que deber de una botella de agua y no caer en sus andadas de nuevo rechazando a cada chica se le insinuaba para coquetear. Hasta que, de nuevo, Miranda se avecinó provocativamente a la chica, que solo la ignoró sin siquiera mirarla y seguirle la corriente. Alex se veía frustrada e irritada por el constante acoso. Y Rachel se decidió hacer algo para ayudarla, después de todo actuó como una tonta con ella.

— ¡Alex! ¿Por qué me haces esto? No puedes preocuparme así. Eres una idiota—Rachel se interpuso entre las chicas, sorprendiendo a la propia Miranda Kerr y a Alex que no entendía el cambio de humor de la morena, ya que llevaba la mayor parte de la noche ignorándola, sin saber en realidad que la morena pasó observándola y cuidándola, y no es que la morena fuera también una acosadora, pero estaba realmente apenada por las duras palabras que le había dedicado a la actriz. Se acercó a la ojiazul aprisionando su rostro con ambas manos y dejarle un sutil y rápido beso en los labios.

—Rachel, por favor… todo está bien… no es necesario que lo hagas… lo tengo controlado—susurró suplicante.

— ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La enana frustrada de Broadway? ¿La enana que nadie la recuerda y quedó en el pasado? Ahora es que te recuerdo… Es que tú no dejarás de luchar hoy en mi contra por Alex, porque enserio no entiendo bien su jueguito. Es obvio que esto se trata de algo preparado queriendo obtener algo de ella. Eres una oportunista—la ofendió la modelo.

Rachel giró viéndola furiosa. Y Alex no había visto esa expresión en todo ese tiempo que había convivido con ella. Todo ese tiempo se mostraba tímida y tierna y jamás la había visto con esa mirada de rencor en su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó indiferente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alex—. ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre nosotras? En verdad que ya me aburre esto—se abrazó a la actriz que la veía asombrada. ¿Rachel comportándose como una niña caprichosa?

— ¿Enserio? Creo que la enana ya enloqueció Alexandra, no entiendo por qué la prefieres a ella con esa horrible nariz y carita de mosca muerta teniéndome a mí—gruñó irritada— Es poca cosa para lo que tú te mereces. Solo con verla uno puede saber lo horrible que se ve a tu lado—Miranda la tomó del brazo alejándola de la ojiazul.

— ¡Basta! Eres una corriente… No sé por qué si quiera me estás dirigiendo la palabra.

—La corriente eres tú ¡Maldita zorra que quiere aprovechar la circunstancia!

Rachel no permitió eso y le dio una cachetada, dejándole un tono rojo en la mejilla. Miranda no se quedó atrás y en menos de un segundo, las dos se encontraban golpeándose en el piso del lugar. Jalándose el cabello, arañándose y todo lo que podían hacer en contra de la otra. Las personas que se encontraron en el lugar comenzaron a cercarse a la riña formando un circulo a su alrededor y haciendo más grande el asunto.

—No te dejes morena, la modelo no quiere despeinarse—gritó al más estilo de la WWE una señora alentando a Rachel.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Miranda Kerr! La supermodelo mejor pagada de hoy—Kurt se cubrió atónito la boca con sus manos— Déjala Rachel, no puedes lastimarla o me despedirán—pero ambas chicas lo ignoraron haciendo que más personas se reunieran a su alrededor— Alexandra haz algo—le pidió a la ojiazul que se había quedado helada en su lugar contemplando a la morena.

Una chica que estaba cercana a ellas sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar tan vergonzosa situación. ¡Por Dios, esto enserio era lo más vergonzoso que había pasado en toda su vida la pobre de Alex Stone! Y ya era mucho decir conociendo los múltiples chismes que llevaba arrastrando en su espalda.

— ¡Basta Rachel! Por favor… No puedes hacer esto… no te conviene para tu buena reputación— y saliendo de su autismo, intentó desesperadamente sepáralas sin conseguirlo. Elizabeth solo se reía de la cómica situación sin intervenir.

— ¡Déjalas lobito! Deja que se desahoguen… ¡Queremos sangre! —escuchó murmuros por algún lugar.

—Santana ¡Ayúdame! —le pidió Alex exasperada.

— ¡Arriba el Wanky! ¡Deberían de estar peleando en lodo o con blusas húmedas! —gritó Santana excitada y sorprendida, porque jamás había visto pelear a su amiga. Rachel no era una chica de violencia y mucho menos le gustaba solucionar los problemas de esa manera tan agresiva y salvaje; Rachel Berry era más de paz, pero la modelo la había sacado de sus casillas con tantos insultos, y Santana conocía bien la fuerza de sus golpes, ya se había llevado una fuerte cachetada en una ocasión. Y muy poco le importó lo que traería la situación, ya después se encargaría de regañarla, pero por el momento, ya tenía algo con que molestarla y burlarse a futuro— Déjalas bombocito, la enana debe de aprender a defenderse sola.

—¿Enserio me estás diciendo esto? —La pobre estaba en el suelo intentando desesperadamente apartarlas— ¡Ayúdame Elizabeth! —ahora le pidió a su amiga, la cual solo negaba riéndose y tomándose el estómago por el esfuerzo de su risa.

— ¡Hey Alex! Ya quisiera yo que se esas deliciosas y ardientes mujeres se pelearan por mí como lo hacen por ti. Te envidio chica—le dijo un chico que estaba igual de animado que la latina. Y eso fue el punto final para que la actriz enfureciera, logrando cargar a la morena en sus hombros alejándola de Miranda obteniendo golpes y patadas.

— ¡Déjame Alexandra! Le voy a enseñar a esta estúpida, que nadie se mete conmigo y me ofende o se mete con mi chica sin recibir algo a cambio—siguió pataleando mientras Alex la seguía sosteniendo entre sus hombros.

— Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? —Inquirió Miranda ardiente de la furia y levantándose del suelo acomodando su ropa que estaba hecha un desastre—. ¡Dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto, Stone! Tú no puedes estar con esta enana insípida e insignificante.

Alex la sacó furiosa del lugar entre sus hombros ignorando por completo a la modelo mientras la pequeña insistía con sus golpes en su espalda. Antes de salir del lugar por completo, Rachel le gritó a la modelo unas palabras tan ofensivas que le hicieron sacar una sonrisa de sus labios.

— ¡Estúpida zorra! Alex es MÍA… ¡Sólo mía! Así que aléjate si no quieres que te arranque esas extensiones baratas de tu horrible cabeza.

Bajó a la morena de sus hombros con delicadeza. Aunque la morena seguía molesta por lo que había acabado de pasar, y comenzó a golpear su pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido a ese intento de modelo de ropa barata! ¿No viste como me ofendió? Tú no hiciste nada por defenderme… Es una cualquiera.

— ¡Cálmate Rachel! —Acarició su mejilla intentando tranquilizarla— Pingüinita, nunca pensé que fueras tan atrabancada. Lo malo aquí es que puedes arruinar tu reputación y no puedes hacer eso, no estamos para chismes en este momento.

Rachel se quedó pensativa dirigiéndole una sonrisa más amplia.

—Yo tampoco sé qué me pasó… Pero fue… ¡EMOCIONANTE! —Comenzó a dar brinquitos muy emocionada, después de darle un pequeño golpe en su brazo— ¡Tú me provocas esto! Primero me dices que le tienes miedo y no sé qué tantas cosas de embrujos y después no quieres que la aleje y te defienda ¿Quién te entiende? —Se lanzó hacia la actriz enganchando sus piernas en su cintura— Además nadie se mete y ofende a Rachel Barbra Berry y sale como si nada.

— ¿Enserio la grandiosa diva Rachel Berry está dispuesta a dejar a tras su moralismo por una ninfómana y promiscua actriz de Hollywood? —La acercó más a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—No lo sé… Quizá la Rachel Berry del instituto no lo haría porque nunca se defendía por miedo, pero la Rachel Berry diva de Broadway sí. Desde ahora seré su más acérrima rival. Tú me transformaste o no recuerdas el "Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños"

—Entonces hágame el favor de darle un mensaje a Rachel Berry diva de Broadway, apunte bien para que no se le olvide— quitó el flequillo que se interponía en sus ojos—. Dígale que es muy divertida y amo su nueva forma atrabancada de ser, pero ahora, vámonos para que no te saquen fotos esos mugrosos paparazzi.

—Estúpida sensual Stone—suspiró divertida y se recargo en su pecho—. Eres como un imán de problemas, nueva mejor amiga bicho. Lo siento por lo que te dije hace rato, no debí haberte ofendido, solo que habíamos quedado que no lo harías delante de personas que podrían humillarme—susurró avergonzada.

— ¿Ahora soy nueva mejor amiga bicho? ¿Y Santana qué? —le entrecerró los ojos divertida aceptando su perdón. Cómo no hacerlo si la pequeña la había defendido de su loca acosadora.

—Santana debe de sobrellevar que tengo otra mejor amiga. Y si yo soy pingüinita, tú puedes ser bicho, nueva mejor amiga. Y ahora a ti te toca hacer algo como esto para defender mi dignidad, que supongo acabo de perder—le sacó la lengua bajándose de la actriz mientras la ojiazul le cedía su chaqueta para evitar que la fría noche la enfermara, porque había decido en convertirse en su ángel guardián aunque solo fuera como su nueva mejor amiga. Rachel no dudo en tomarla del brazo mientras caminaban entre las luminosas calles de New York dejando y sin importarles sus representantes.

Para la noche del día siguiente del evento, se dieron cuenta que había sido una gran idea para los planes de las chicas y evadiendo la parte de la pelea con Miranda que no pasó desapercibida para los medios, los cuales, le dedicaron una página completa al hecho. Allí tenían el encabezado:

"Rachel Berry, la actriz de Broadway, luchó a capa y espada por su relación con Alex Stone que parece que por fin dejó atrás el amorío con sus múltiples chicas. Tuvieron que verlo, fue dramático y cómico como la pequeña judía de Lima Ohio mantuvo una disputa con la supermodelo Miranda Kerr por el amor de su chica. De ver para creerse"

Las cuatro chicas no podían dejar de reír por la nota que leían en el departamento de Rachel donde se llevaba allí la divertida reunión. Y no era para menos catalogarla como divertida si también mostraban una foto de la morena con el cabello alborotado y Alex con una cara que era digna para plasmar en una fotografía o una pintura como la de El Grito de Edvard Munch.

—Pues salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, ahora sin duda alguna todos creen que ambas tienen un tórrido romance—ironizó Elizabeth enseñándoles la nota en su iPad.

—Pues yo espero que para los productores de Spring Awakening les parezca lo mismo y vean mi rebeldía como algo que agregarle a mi curriculum—respondió Rachel con la cabeza baja.

—No te preocupes Rach, verás que así sucederá—Alex le acarició el hombro haciéndola sentir mejor.

—Por esto y los próximos éxitos merecemos celebrar—propuso Santana dándoles unas copas de vino a cada una y luego abrir una botella de sidra.

—Pero yo no bebo—le anunció la ojiazul regresándole la copa.

—Lo sé lobito, pero esta no tiene alcohol, no queremos que Berry nos golpee a todas—se burló de la morena, la cual, frunció sus labios indignada.

— ¡Oye! Sabía que ocuparías esto para molestarme—atacó a la latina.

—Eres tan adorable pingüinita—le sonrió conmovida— Aunque tengas esta marca que evidencia tu mal comportamiento—le acarició la mejilla donde tenía un rasguño que le había dejado la modelo.

— ¡Basta! Me voy a dormir, no soportaré más sus ofensas—les sacó la lengua— Allí tienen lo que deseen si es que quieren seguir con su festiva reunión para bufarse de mí a mis espaldas en mi propio departamento. Solo no se aprovechen y se quieran quedar por más tiempo o hacer algo alocado porque el señor Crawford está loco y puede llamar a la policía por tanto escándalo—y era verdad, el pobre anciano Crawford era muy cascarrabias y odiaba cualquier tipo de diversión y si se lo proponía traía al FBI para encerrar a todo el edificio si quería.

—Eres una aburrida Berry, aun son las diez de la noche—se burló Elizabeth sirviendo la copa de Santana.

—Pues para mí es lo normal si quiero mis 30 minutos para mi ritual ugementante—respondió indignada dirigiéndose al baño.

—No te preocupes enana… Solo destruiremos tus videos de aburridos musicales y nos iremos—le gritó Alex observando el gran estante con la colección de DVD mientras las otras dos chicas estaban en los sofás bebiendo sus copas de vino y Santana esperaba la llegada de su esposa e hija.

—Ni se te ocurra—le arrebató el DVD de Fanny Girl que la ojiazul había tomado observándolo con atención y furia.

— ¿Por qué tienes estas estupideces? —gruñó entrecerrándole los ojos.

—No son estupideces, nada que tenga que ver con musicales o con Barbra son estupideces—protestó molesta.

—Pues tu Barbra se puede ir por un tubo como también todos sus musicales—se giró incómoda sentándose a lado de las chicas que reían divertidas por uno vaya a saber. Quizá seguían bufándose de la pequeña.

— ¿Y esta qué le pasa? ¿Qué de malo tiene Barbra? —suspiró confundida dirigiéndose al sillón.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta, Santana se levantó a abrirla esperando a que fuera su esposa, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Era Quinn quien estaba detrás con una enorme sonrisa y con un peluche de casi su tamaño que le cubría su cuerpo y su rostro.

—Pero qué demonios—expresó Santana cuando conectó su mirada con la rubia.

— ¿Santana?

— ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó incómoda no permitiendo que pudiera pasar.

—Vine a ver a Rachel ¿O me equivoqué de dirección? —alegó perpleja por la actitud de la que era su amiga.

—Pues no puedes entrar cuando yo me encuentre, además la enana está ocupada con alguien más.

— ¿Con quién? —cuestionó inocente.

—Es algo que a ti no debería importarte.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que debe de importarme?

—Tú peor pesadilla si sigues jodiéndome la existencia.

—Y a quién le importa joder tu existencia, no eres el centro de mi universo—bufó sarcástica.

—Pues me la jodes cada vez que te veo.

—Pues no me interesa realmente lo que a ti te moleste, yo vine a ver a Rachel, no a ti. Además, este no es tu departamento para permitirme o no entrar. Así que con permiso—intentó quitar a Santana de la puerta, pero la latina impidió la acción colocando su brazo y cerrando de nuevo la puerta— Santana por favor, sé que estás molesta conmigo y me odias o crees que puedo lastimar de nuevo a Rachel, pero te juro que esa no es mi intención. Quiero cambiar las cosas, tú más que nadie sabe lo que siento por ella, lo sabes porque fuiste la primera persona que se lo conté en el instituto, sabes desde el principio lo que siento por ella— se lo recordó con una expresión de desesperación— Éramos las mejores amigas, ¡Por Dios! ¡Éramos las malditas Unholy Trinity! Y sé que lo arruiné también contigo, pero solo te pido una última oportunidad—junto sus manos a modo de súplica— Solo una oportunidad, y si vuelvo a lastimarla seré yo quien me aleje o te permita golpearme o lo que quieras hacerme, pero por favor, déjame verla. Necesito verla.

—Mira Quinn, sé que fuiste mi mejor amiga junto con Britt y que quizá hasta te quería como una hermana, pero tú no viste por todo lo que pasó la enana, tú no viste todo lo que causaste y realmente no lo hago por mí porque no me interesa lo que pienses hacia mi persona, y también sé que Rachel es una idiota por intentar perdonarte y por quererte como te quiere, y yo no puedo evitarlo; lo que sí puedo hacer es que no la lastimes de nuevo, así que te daré un solo consejo Fabray ¡Madura de una puta vez! Vienes aquí para recuperar a Rachel, pero no has dejado a tu esposo ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Primero habla con él y arregla tu situación y luego vienes aquí y luchas por ella, que yo no me interpondré, no soy quién. Ya te dije, Rachel es demasiado buena y tiene un gran corazón y a quién quiere es a ti—aconsejó tranquila— Y deberías de apurarte porque quizá cuando quieras hacerlo, Rachel ya quiera a otra persona—se hizo un poco a un lado permitiendo que Quinn observara una imagen que le rompió el corazón. Rachel estaba sobre las piernas de Alex riéndose de algún chiste que le había contado, y eso fue una flecha directa a su corazón. Ver sonreír a su morena con alguien que no era ella— Ya te di un buen consejo Quinn, haz algo, y sé que siempre consigues lo que quieres cuando te lo propones, pero esta vez será mucho más difícil—la rubia asintió por las palabras de su examiga— Rubia, te has perdido tantas cosas importantes porque no has cambiado y no lo has querido, aun sigues en tu abismo, aun te odias a ti por tu pasado con Beth, por eso arruinas cada cosa que tocas—Quinn recordó las palabras que Puck le dijo alguna vez mientras una rubia alta con una pequeña de unos 2 años muy parecida a ella, llegaban y le daban un beso a Santana. Brittany y la pequeña Valerie llegaban para la reunión.

— ¿Ella… es… su… hija? —tartamudeó Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quinnie—susurró Britt viéndola con tristeza.

—Es lo que te digo Quinn, te has perdido de tanto—Quinn se acercó a la pequeña que jugueteaba con el cabello de su mamá.

—Lo siento chicas, enserio, lo siento—suspiró acariciando el cabello de Valerie— Gracias Santana, te juro que haré lo que me pediste. Y ahora creo que me tengo que ir ¿Verdad? No encajo aun con ustedes—dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente— Pero les prometo que haré lo que sea para recupéralas a todas—Santana y Brittany sonrieron por las palabras de la que fue en algún día su mejor amiga.

—Y sé que lo conseguirás Quinnie—la animó Britt dándole la pequeña a Santana y dejarle un abrazo a la rubia.

—Pues bien, me voy—se despidió tomando el enorme peluche y perdiéndose en los pasillos del edificio.

—Yo también Britt, yo también creo que esa rubia culona conseguirá que la necesitemos de nuevo en nuestra vida—le dio un beso a la frente a sus dos amores.

— ¿Por qué se han tardado tanto? —Apareció Rachel detrás de su espalda pidiéndoles que le dejaran cargar a la pequeña— Estas chicas me tienen cansada con eso de fiesta, fiesta.

—Porque una aparición del pasado se hizo presente—respondió Santana afligida cerrando la puerta.

—Por fin… ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Alex sin enterarse de que su rival se subía a un taxi con la decisión de cambiar las cosas de una vez por todas.


	12. 11

11

Hoy sería un difícil y complicado día para Quinn Fabray. Por qué lo sería, fácil. Hoy era el día en que se enfrentaría a la verdad, la dura y triste verdad, pero si quería luchar por su morena tenía que hacerlo sí o sí, ya se lo había advertido Santana como una condición primordial para que la dejara llegar hasta la diva. Y si también quería recuperar a sus mejores amigas, tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y enfrentarse a la realidad. Quería recuperar a su chica y a sus Unholy Trinity.

Primero lo haría con su verdadero a amor, con sus hijos. Quería vomitar y gritar por toda la casa porque no sabía cómo se los diría y aun peor, desconocía como tomarían que se separaría de su padre porque amaba a alguien más y ese alguien era una mujer. Tenía preparado un perfecto guión explicándoles cada una de las cuestiones, ahora solo faltaba que sus palabras salieran como en su sueño, y que no se quedara aturdida sin decir absolutamente nada.

Iniciaría con un: Hijos tengo que confesarles algo, amo a otra persona que no es su padre y aunque suene extraño y descabellado, me enamoré de una mujer y no cualquier mujer, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry y pretendo que esté mucho tiempo a nuestro lado y en nuestras vidas, si es que deciden quedarse conmigo, claro está. Aceptaré que elijan a su padre, es su decisión.

Y tan solo pensar que sus hijos no quisieran seguir a su lado, ya le estaba rompiendo el corazón antes de tiempo. Lo que ahora acontecía era que llegara la hora la salida de sus hijos y tocaran la puerta de su casa. Y créanme cuando les digo, que sentía que sus manos eran una llave por donde corría un río sin control por el sudor que la aquejaba a consecuencia de su nerviosismo.

Ya tenía preparada una pequeña mesa, que más bien parecía que lo había acomodado como un juzgado, donde las tres sillas que se encontraban en ella, estaban destinadas para sus hijos y la que se encontraba en el centro y retirada, era la suya; ya se parecía a Rachel Berry con lo dramática que estaba siendo, pero no quería perderse de las expresiones de sus amores.

Y cuando por fin escuchó el timbre a las dos de la tarde anunciando la llegada de su primer hijo, por un momento pensó en arrepentirse y salir corriendo pero ya lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo y era hora de terminar con las mentiras. Observó como Beth entraba con cara de pocos amigos y lanzó su mochila enfadada sobre el sillón, y quizá esa era una señal para no seguir con su plan, pero todo cambió cuando la pequeña rubia dirigió la mirada a la mesa y las sillas.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Beth cambiando su mirada hacia su madre.

—Ya te lo contaré Beth, ahora por favor siéntate y esperemos a que lleguen tus hermanos—le pidió con un tartamudeo en su voz.

—Por favor dime que no asesinaste a alguien y quieres hacernos participe—expresó asustada.

— ¿Qué? —musitó desorientada distinguiendo la llegada de su segundo hijo que aun mantenía puesto su uniforme sucio de futbol y con la misma mirada de incredulidad de su hermana.

— ¿Es reunión de la liga de la justicia o qué? —Saludó a su madre dándole un beso en su mejilla y dejando su mochila a un lado del sillón de una manera más ordenada que su hermana— No, enserio, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a su hermana que solo encogía los hombros sin decir palabra alguna.

—Siéntate en la silla Tony—le demandó con seguridad, aunque cada vez más sentía como sus piernas le temblaban como unos viles espaguetis.

—Deacuerdo… Solo espero que no sea porque quieres que te dé una explicación de la razón porque tu coche está un poco sucio, lo juro, traté de cuidarlo pero se ensució cuando…

— ¡Basta Tony! Ahora eso es lo que menos me interesa—lo frenó percatándose de como por último, la pequeña Frida entraba con su cabecita rubia dirigida hacia el piso después de que el camión la dejara en la entrada. Y siguiendo el patrón de sus hermanos, examinó aturdida la mesa y a sus dos hermanos sentados en las sillas, sin decir palabras, aunque eso no era sorpresa, la pequeña de los Fabray raramente decía algo.

—Princesa ¿Podrías sentarte en la silla que falta para que mami pueda hablar con ustedes? —le solicitó de una manera más sutil, haciendo que la pequeña se sentara en la silla sin rechistar.

—Luego de esta manera tan escalofriante y melodramática bienvenida ¿podrías comenzar a exponernos qué es lo que te tiene así tan misteriosa y estresada?—habló Beth mientras sus hermanos asentían.

—Bien, no sé cómo comenzar—resopló intentando tranquilizar a su corazón que latía a mil por hora— A veces hay cosas que no podemos evitar, como sentimientos hacia distintas cosas, situaciones, o a nuestras mascotas ¿Se acuerdan el programa que vimos el otro día donde se explicaba perfectamente la química de las emociones? —les preguntó intentando que entendieran su punto, pero fue todo lo contario, sus tres hijos la contemplaron como si estuviera loca ¡Loca les digo! — ¿Me están siguiendo?

—Mamá, al grano—musitó Beth inquieta.

—Deacuerdo—bajó la mirada intimidada por lo que se vendría después pero ya era tarde para echarse hacia atrás, era ahora o nunca— Dejaré a su padre porque amo a alguien más, de hecho amo a una mujer—lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se entendieron las palabras. Y ninguno dijo nada, los tres guardaron silencio intentando descifrar las agobiadas palabras de su ansiosa madre— ¿No van a decirme nada? —insistió. Y la primera que dio su punto de vista fue Beth con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Dime algo que no presentía o sabía. Somos una familia y todos nos enteramos de lo que pasa, y más si tú mamás es más que obvia—negó divertida— Podría decir que ya te habías tardado Fabray—se puso de pie y tomó su mochila para después acercarse hasta su madre, que la veía sin poder creerlo— Por mí no hay problema, ya te lo dije, si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy—le recordó por lo bajo— Aunque no sé muy bien cómo lo tome Tony, suerte con eso que yo tengo que tratar de comprender porque un chico es demasiado idiota para entender que odio que me regalen flores cuando ya sabe que soy alérgica—le dejó un beso en su mejilla y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

—Bien ¿Ustedes qué opinan? —resopló analizando las expresiones del pequeño hombre de la casa.

— ¿Quién es? —Cuestionó Tony poniéndose de pie— ¡Quiero saber con quién estabas engañando a mi padre!—gritó furioso golpeando con el puño la pobre mesa— Porque supongo que este extraño amor no surgió de la noche a la mañana. Y lo de las clases de baile ya se me hacían extrañas, a ti nunca te llamó la atención algo como eso—rememoró la actividad que llevaban realizando desde hacía días atrás.

—Por favor Tony, tranquilízate—lo calmó acariciando su hombro, pero el rubio lo evitó quitando su mano mientras Frida los veía asustada, la pequeña no entendía nada lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor— No me odies—susurró con las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Solo quiero saberlo—inspiró pretendiendo calmarse— No te odio, solo necesitó asimilarlo, y lo haré si me dices quién es—solicitó impaciente— ¿La conozco?

—Sí… Es Rachel Berry—confesó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Tu compañera de instituto? ¿La actriz de Broadway?

—Sí, es ella—aceptó— Tony, cariño, llevó muchos años amándola, y tratando de sacarla de aquí—se señaló la cabeza y el corazón— Pero no puedo. Juro que lo he intentando de todas las maneras posibles, pero es muy difícil hacerlo que dejé de luchar en contra de mis sentimientos.

—Pero ella está saliendo con la actriz esa, la tal Alex Stone—frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé y es por eso que les estoy diciendo esto… Quiero recuperarla, pero sin más mentiras de por medio… sin lastimarlos a ustedes o a su padre. Porque hoy en la noche también se lo contaré a él—le prometió tomando su mano— Hoy todo cambiará quizá para bien o para mal… Ustedes tomarán la decisión de seguir a mi lado o no y aunque me duela el alma… Entenderé que no me quieran más. Pero ya estoy harta de esta situación llena de mentiras y estrés… Tengo tantos años llevándolo sobre los hombros, que ya me es difícil respirar y vivir con conciencia intranquila.

—Deacuerdo, me has contestado todo lo que quería escuchar—le acarició el hombro para también tomar su mochila y dirigirse a su habitación— Solo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo para comprenderlo ¿Sí?… Pero como dijo Beth… ¿Somos una familia, no? Y la familia solo quiere la felicidad de cada uno de sus integrantes. Y sí lo harás diciendo la verdad para mí está bien—le sonrió subiendo las escaleras— Solo trata de no lastimarlo, él te ama y sabrá también entenderlo, recuerdo los valores familiares que nos han inculcado—concluyó perdiéndose en el pasillo.

—Y tú cariño—se dirigió hasta Frida que aun seguía sentada en su silla— ¿Tú tienes algo que decir? —se hincó hasta su tamaño. La pequeña solo respondió como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla— ¿Eso es un, está bien? —Frida asintió y abrazó a su madre.

Quinn por ahora no podía estar más que feliz, sus hijos no la odiaban. Solo faltaba hablar con alguien más. Con su esposo y mejor amigo Biff McIntosh. Y esa era la peor parte del día, decirle al hombre con el que había compartido 13 años de su vida que siempre había amado a alguien más y lucharía con uñas y dientes por ella.

Mientras tanto, en la cuidad de New York se estaba llevando otra riña en un lujoso restaurante. Una riña que consistía con dos chicas de carácter fuerte discutiendo el porqué sus representantes ahora se les había ocurrido la desequilibrada idea de que vivieran juntas, y eso para los planes de Alex Stone, no entraban en su vida desenfrenada y mucho menos estaba conforme con la situación, de hecho, asesinaría a Elizabeth después de que terminan con los puntos descritos que se estaban leyendo en un nuevo contrato. Porque si de por sí ya era difícil ver a Rachel y no lanzarse hacia ella como una demente sexópata y hacérselo en cualquier lugar, y cuando les digo en cualquier lugar hablo con seguridad de palabra, quería hacérselo en la cocina, en el baño, en los sillones, en su camioneta, arriba de su batería, en la calle, en una playa delante de todos o cualquier lugar que entre en sus más perversos pensamientos. Ahora imagínense el verla cada segundo, minuto, hora y día de su vida. Sería una completa locura para sus revolucionadas hormonas que parecían de una caliente adolescente. Y no es que estuviera muy lejos de ser una, no tenía la misma edad de las otras tres chicas, lo cual, para estas instancias de la vida, Rachel no sabía ni se había interesado en conocer la edad de la ojiazul.

—¡Dije que no! La enana no vivirá en mi mansión y es mi última palabra—ultimó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo sus labios.

—Pero es el siguiente paso Alexandra, con esto no dejará para más especulaciones, así que te callas y firmas de una vez—ordenó dándole por tercera vez el bolígrafo.

— ¡Que no Rachel! ¿Es que ustedes tienen sucias sus orejas y no entienden lo que les digo o les hablo en otro idioma que no entienden? —se la lanzó de nuevo.

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no! —refunfuñó encarando a la pequeña.

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que nooooo! —se cubrió el rostro frustrada con ambas manos.

— ¿Por favor? —Le descubrió el rostro y la observó como el gatito de Shrek. Cambió su técnica revoloteando sus enormes pestañas y frunció sus labios como niña pequeña— Por favor bicho, hazlo por mí y por mi carrera—y allí está, la tenía a sus pies. Rachel era una jodida manipuladora cuando se lo proponía y la pobre actriz hacia lo que Rachel Berry quería así tuviera que ir al espacio y bajarle mismísima luna.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? Eres una inconsciente y maldita manipuladora que no le importan mis sentimientos—suspiró desganada— Deacuerdo, pero dejo en claro que esto fue vil chantaje hacia mi persona y mis derechos como la contraparte que se niega—se dirigió hacia Santana que se reía por lo bajo y Elizabeth que negaba incrédula. La Alex Stone que conocía si decía que era no era un no y ya no había más. Sin duda Rachel Berry la tenía sobre la palma de su mano.

— ¡Sí! Rachel Berry siempre gana—la pequeña mantenía un baile gracioso por haber ganado la batalla.

—Basta… basta… ¿Dónde firmo antes de arrepentirme? —entrecerró los ojos tomando el contrato y el bolígrafo.

—Aquí—Santana señaló el apartado donde iba la primera firma— Aquí… Y por último aquí—Alex dejó su firma inconforme en el último apartado.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó indignada por la enorme sonrisa de la diva.

—Si es posible, Rachel hoy podría ir a ver tu mansión para que le des un recorrido y pueda aclimatarse—aconsejó la latina guardando el contrato en su portafolio pareciendo toda una ejecutiva que había ganado el mayor y jugoso contrato para su representada.

—Está bien—aceptó resoplando y tomar el iPhone de su bolso— Haré una llamada para que tengan todo listo—informó poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la salida para tener una íntima llamada y nadie la interrumpiera.

—No sé cómo puedes tratar al bombocito como si fuera una vil marioneta—la regañó Santana bebiendo de su copa.

—Hasta yo aun no puedo creer que Alex aceptara seguir con esta tontería, pensé que solo diría no y jamás la sacarias de su obstinada decisión. A veces es demasiado cerrada con sus cosas, aunque no lo parezca—siguió Elizabeth.

— ¿Enserio? —le cuestionó interesada.

—Sí—admitió Elizabeth comiendo un pedazo de su fino pescado— La Alex de antes jamás hubiera permitido que alguien se entrometiera en su "mundo" como llama ella a su mansión. Su mansión es su lugar, es su hábitat donde se siente segura y es ella misma.

—Pues, no sé qué decir—bajó avergonzada la mirada por haber obligado a la ojiazul a realizar sus egoístas beneficios sin interesarle que la chica no lo quisiera o se sintiera incómoda. Rachel Berry siempre pensando solo para sí misma y sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás si así obtendría sus desmesurados y ambiciosos sueños.

—Pues todo preparado—retomó su lugar resoplando nerviosa— Podrás visitar esta misma noche la mansión Stone.

La segunda verdad de la noche, y una de las más duras en su vida, estaba a punto de suceder quizás en unos cuantos minutos. Decirle la verdad a su esposo y compañero de años sería algo muy difícil para su conciencia. Y luego de la extenuante tarde y agregándole que Tony le confirmara que la ayudaría con cualquier cosa que necesitara para enamorar de nuevo a la diva y de que todos sus hijos aceptaran su decisión y los mandara por esa noche con sus abuelos que vivían a escasos metros de su casa, también, tenía organizada una velada elegante encontrándose sentada a la mesa con uno de sus mejores y elegantes vestidos.

Solo era cuestión de segundos para que Biff entrara por esa puerta con su acostumbrada y gran sonrisa. Y eso sucedía ahora, el chico entró dejando sus llaves y anunció su llegada con un grito, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a su esposa con una mirada distinta, una mirada lleva de nostalgia y tristeza. Biff llevaba varios días presintiendo que no tardaría en llegar la plática, la plática que le podría fin a su matrimonio. Así que se dirigió hasta la mesa, sin decir palabra alguna, pidiéndole con la mirada comenzara con la agobiante charla.

—Biff, yo… No sé cómo decirte… esto—tartamudeó Quinn sin verlo siquiera a los ojos.

—Respira Quinn, no tienes porque sentirte nerviosa… No estás hablando con un monstruo, ni siquiera estás hablando con tu esposo, estás hablando con tu mejor amigo que sabrá entender cualquier decisión que hayas tomado—aproximó su mano hasta la de la rubia y se percató de que ya no llevaba su anillo de matrimonio. Pasó saliva y respiró tratando de mitigar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

—Amo a otra persona—dijo escueta sin agregarle ningún adorno. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ser clara y directa para no darle falsas esperanzas a partir de ahora.

—Ya lo presentía—respondió bajando su mirada— Lo supe cuando ya no fuiste la misma, cuando ya no me querías a tu lado y estabas incómoda con cualquier roce de mi parte. De hecho te tardaste—rememoró las palabras de Beth.

—Amo a Rachel—se mordió su labio con las primeras lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

—También ya lo sabía y estaba haciéndome a la idea que tarde o temprano querrías que esto terminara—separó sus manos y quitó de manera delicada el cabello, que para estas instancias, cubría por completo el rostro de su ahora ex esposa y compañera de aventuras— De hecho lo supe desde el día de nuestra boda cuando corriste detrás de ella y ya no alcanzaste. Agregándole todas las noches que estuviste llorando sin una razón aparente, aunque ahora la sé. Llorabas porque no me amabas, porque la amabas a ella. Porque ella tenía la razón con todas esas palabras que te dijo pero tú no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para dejarme e irte con ella.

—No me odies por favor—alzó su mirada— Tenía miedo de decirte la verdad, de que reaccionaras mal y quisieras quitarme a nuestros hijos, y que no quisieras ayudarme a seguir con lo de Frida—confesó angustiada.

—Y no lo haré, eres mi mejor amiga ante todo. Y lo de alejarlos de ti, eso no sucederá, nunca lo haría; ellos tomarán su decisión, porque te vuelvo a repetir… A los tres los quiero como mis hijos y aceptaré lo que ellos decidan—le sonrió— ¿Cuánto falta para la sentencia final del caso?

—Seis meses—sorbió por la nariz.

—Deacuerdo—arrugó la frente tratando de pensar una solución— Haremos lo siguiente, pediremos el divorcio en seis meses, en los cuales estoy casi seguro que por fin te darán la custodia. Fingiremos que seguimos juntos, aunque eso ya no sea cierto y se lo dirás a Rachel, no creo que no lo acepte, al final de cuentas cada uno de nosotros haremos nuestras vidas separadas—suspiró dándose por vencido sin saber que en seis meses cualquier cosa podía pasar— ¿Segura que es lo que quieres?

—Sí Biff, es lo que quiero… Gracias… gracias.

—Entonces me iré de la casa.

— ¡No! La que tiene que irse soy yo—negó contundente.

—Pero no tienes a dónde ir Quinn—musitó preocupado— Oh espera, hoy te iba a contar algo—la rubia lo vio limpiándose las lágrimas que cada vez eran menos— Hablé con un cliente y me dijo que necesitaba una abogada para su despacho, que es uno de los mejores si me permites decírtelo, creo que te caería de maravilla. Si quieres puedo hablar con él para que te dé el puesto.

—No puedo creer que quieras ayudarme a pesar de todo—susurró avergonzada por lo bueno que estaba siendo su amigo.

—Ya te dije Quinn, no soy un monstruo o una persona sin corazón, de hecho me ofende que todo este tiempo lo pensaras, porque nunca te he dado razones para que lo creas. Somos amigos ¿O ya dejamos de serlo? —preguntó divertido.

—Espero que no—balbuceó agarrando de nuevo su mano.

—Solo quiero pedirte algo—Quinn permitió que continuara— Que valga la pena esto… Recupera a la chica, hazla regresar. Somos McIntosh-Fabray y no nos dejamos vencer, tenlo siempre presente. Somos guerreros y obstinados por naturaleza, así que lucha hasta que no quiera dejarte nunca más.

—De eso puedes estar seguro— la rubia asintió prometiéndole que lo haría— Y ¿Dónde está el despacho?

—New York—la ojiverde suspiró dándose cuenta que aunque no lo mereciera, poco a poco su vida se iba aclarando— Y te irás Quinn. Irás para demostrarme que no me equivoqué en dejar ir un excelente partido—alentó a su amiga aunque con ello conllevara a que se fuera. Biff no quería obligarla a que se quedara con él si no lo amaba, eso era mucho peor. Era peor vivir una vida donde a la persona que amabas sintiera odio y repulsión por ti y tus hijos lo vieran. Eso era mucho peor.

—Pero no tengo a donde ir—contestó intranquila.

—Claro que sí. Te quedarás en el departamento que nos dieron como crédito del negocio de las manzanas—Quinn negó, ella no quería aprovecharse del chico y su amabilidad— Y no te lo estoy regalando si es lo que crees, poco a poco me lo irás pagando. No es lo mejor pero es algo—encogió los hombros— Por nuestros hijos no te preocupes, las cuentas bancarias para su universidad seguirán intactas.

—Enserio Biff, no sé cómo puedes ser así… No merezco siquiera que quieras verme más como una amiga.

—Empezamos como amigos, terminamos como amigos—le acercó su mano sellando el mejor trato que pudo tener la rubia.

—Ahora tus papás me van a odiar.

—No creo que te odien más de lo que ya te odian por quitarles a su heredero, de hecho, creo que se pondrán felices—ambos rieron como aquellos años de universidad donde la vida era más fácil— Enserio Quinn, quiero que nos llevemos bien por nuestros hijos que no merecen esto.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Stone, bienvenida a mi mundo—anunció Alex resoplando y bajándose de su camioneta para enseñarle orgullosa los frutos del arduo trabajo de sus padres y de ella durante tantos años.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! Pero si esto se queda corto con decir que es una mansión—murmuró Rachel con fascinación— Esto parece más un palacio—expuso viendo turdida el gran hermoso jardín que se interponía con la puerta principal.

Y ante ellas se vislumbraba una enorme construcción moderna de tres pisos con una elegancia del viejo mundo europeo. Se encontraba enfrente del Molino de Agua en la parte sur del condado de Suffolk, Southampton, afueras de Nueva York.

—Tiene cuatro entradas por donde ingresar, con una gran cantidad de jardines, que incluyen árboles de 80 años de edad y con una bella piscina para los que les gusta los juegos acuáticos—inició explicándole su mayor orgullo—La residencia principal te da la bienvenida con gran escalera doble que incluye una solera construida con bronce fundido, plata y hoja de oro, hecha en principios del siglo XIX—giró para observar la boca abierta que contemplaba con admiración cada una de las cosas que se le iba describiendo—Totalmente automatizada, con un gran sistema de vigilancia y seguridad, que puede ser controlado desde cualquier lugar del mundo con tan solo el botón de este control remoto—le mostró el pequeño aparato que tenía entre sus manos y las cámaras que estaban colocadas estratégicamente— Posee techos artesanales de cantera esculpidas al más estilo romano, tanto en la biblioteca, como en la sala de estar, además de vigas de oro transversales en los barandales de las escaleras que adornan con pequeñas figuras de una manera más agradable— le abrió la gran puerta de madera de una manera educada dejándola pasar primero mientras el personal de servicio se encontraba saludándola formado en una línea horizontal enfrente de dos escaleras que se unían en el siguiente piso para después separarse de nuevo— Posee una suite principal, 4 suites de invitados independientes, 3 dormitorios de servicio, y 8 chimeneas con repisas de principios del siglo XVII y el piso es de madera construidos de oyameles traídos desde los Alpes, si es que te lo preguntas—atrapó su mano dirigiéndola a la mitad de la estancia—Si alzas tu mirada un poco te podrás encontrar con un vitral confeccionado específicamente para demostrar el bello arte barroco Italiano—la pequeña alzó la mirada encontrándose con una hermosa y verdadera obra de arte que dejaba pasar con sutileza los rayos del sol— Y por último, y para no aburrirte porque poco a poco irás conociendo las demás estancias, esta elegante y magnífica mansión está valuada aproximadamente en 40 millones de dólares—concluyó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Qué! —la morena salió de su embelesamiento soltando la mano de la ojiazul al escuchar la cantidad que costeaba la mansión.

—Que bienvenida al paraíso y disfrute su estadía mi lady—dio pequeños giros alzando sus brazos muy emocionada.

—Estas bromeando que vives aquí ¿Verdad? —susurró Rachel aproximándose hasta la chica que les pedía amablemente al personal que regresara a sus actividades cotidianas.

—Por qué tendría que mentir—se giró para quitarle el flequillo que cubría sus ojos.

— ¿Eres narcotraficante, secuestradora o estás borracha? Sabía que esos tragos de vino provocarían esto —dijo de una manera que más bien parecía susurro obteniendo una carcajada de la ojiazul.

—Rachel… Rachel… Rachel ¿no has entendido que soy una de las mejores y más solicitadas actrices de Hollywood y que llevo trabajando desde los quince años para tener el dinero suficiente para poseer este palacio? —se alejó para sentarse de manera despreocupada en el gran sillón color caoba que se encontraba en la estancia.

—Pero… pero… Yo pensé que vivías en Manhattan—continuó parándose enfrente de la actriz que se quitaba las zapatillas altas que ya la tenían cansada.

—No vivo en Manhattan, allí solo tengo un departamento para situaciones protocolarias—respondió de manera indiferente y buscando su iPhone en el bolso.

—Pues ¡Wow! Estos es un palacio, digno de una princesa de cuentos. Aunque no entiendo muy bien porque no todas las habitaciones tienen una puerta con excepción de esa tan colorida que está debajo de las escaleras—señaló la habitación que tenía una puerta de un color azul brillante que le restaba elegancia al lugar— ¿Podrías mostrarme que hay adentro?

— ¡No!—respondió como si la hubieran atacado.

— ¿Por qué no? —insistió.

—Porque no y de esto no hablaremos más—sentenció de manera dominante—Y ya está lista tu habitación princesa —se burló del apelativo que le había lanzado—. Si necesitas o quieres algo más puedes tomarlo—le informó de manera amable.

— Deacuerdo—aceptó aunque su gen Berry había sido despertado y no dejaría de insistir hasta saber lo que se encontraba detrás de esa misteriosa habitación— ¿Segura que puedo tomar lo quiero? No me tientes Alexandra—Rachel se aproximó hasta ella sentándose sobre sus piernas y mordiéndose de manera sensual su labio para encontrarse directamente con un par de ojos azules que la miraban confundidos. Y ahora Rachel Berry dejando para otro momento la habitación, iniciaría a cobrarse la broma que le había jugado con Ellen y que mejor, si la frustraba de esa manera. Agregándole también que quería averiguar a qué nivel se encontraba la fuerza de voluntad de la actriz hacia ella. Ya lo venía planeando desde el camino.

—Rachel ¿Pero qué demonios tratas de hacer? No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez en el hotel, así que no pretendas obtener nada de mí—la ojiazul la quitó de ella sutilmente. Rachel no necesitaba aplicar ningún tipo de agresividad para que Alex hiciera todo lo que ella le pidiera, de eso estaba casi segura, solo tenía que seguir jugando sus cartas y pronto tendría a la actriz en su mano—. Además, si te estoy permitiendo vivir aquí es porque así me lo exigieron, pero si cometes un pequeño error, haré que te vayas de mi mundo, porque aquí mando yo.

—¡Entendido militar Stone! —le hizo una reverencia estilo militar aventándose hacia un lado y subir sus pies en la pequeña mesilla para poder estar más cómoda— la que parecía ser un muy caro complemento de su estancia— encontrándose enfrente del sofá. Quería irritar a la ojiazul solo por diversión.

Alex le entrecerró los ojos y bajó sus pies de la mesilla.

—Rachel ¿Qué no entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Hablo en otro idioma acaso? —gruñó irritada—. Por favor trata de comportarte y no me hagas pensar en que me equivoqué ayudándote y trayéndote aquí. Por favor por una vez en tu vida no hagas desastres y vete a dar un buen baño y ¡Ah! No gastes tanta agua porque yo también necesito bañarme —advirtió viendo los dos orbes chocolates que la veían divertida— Tu habitación es la tercera hacia la derecha, allí tienes toallas, una pijama nueva y todo lo que necesites para tu aseo personal—le indicó dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia su iPhone.

Rachel se puso de pie y se alejó subiendo las escaleras dejando ver su larga melena chocolate y moviendo sus caderas de una manera sensual para provocar a un más a la actriz que no pudo evitar no dirigirle de nuevo la mirada, porque ya saben, Rachel se llevaba su atención en cada segundo.

Bien ¿Ahora qué más podía hacerle para hacerla perder sus cabales y su firmeza? Alex comenzó a dar un pequeño recorrido en la sala principal intentando entender por qué Rachel estaba tratando de provocarla, acaso solo era un juego para molestarla o enserio pretendía más. Eso la tenía tan embrollada con sus pensamientos; quería hilar las pistas para saber si podía actuar y dejarse llevar o solo tratar de evitarla por lo que quedaba de la noche. Pero sus reflexiones se quedaron en nada cuando la pequeña morena exclamó con su mayor voz chillona para que pudiera ser escuchada.

— ¡Alex! ¡Alex! Necesito tu ayuda… ven por favor—Gritó a través del cuarto de baño, esperando a que la ojiazul cayera en su nueva trampa. Simplemente quería encontrar miles de pretextos para tenerla a su lado y poder seguir con su cruel juego.

— ¿Qué pasa Berry? Espero que de verdad sea importante, porque no pretendo estar las 24 horas a tu lado.

Abrió la puerta del baño y vio su silueta detrás del plástico que separaba el cuarto de la demás parte de la habitación.

—No puedo ver, perdí el jabón y esperaba que tú me lo pudieras dar... Por favor cariño—Sonrió burlándose porque su pretexto era demasiado bueno para hacerla caer en su trampa como una ilusa oveja. Alex abrió la cortina y encontró a una Rachel que estaba de espaldas mientras el shampoo le cubría parte de su larga melena. Rachel sintió la mirada de la ojiazul recorriendo su cuerpo deteniéndose en cada pequeña parte de él— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le preguntó de manera sensual haciendo que Alex saliera de su embelesamiento y se cubriera sus ojos con ambas manos sonrojándose por verla desnuda.

—No necesitas decirme cariño... Y te dije que salieras de esa regadera hace más de cinco minutos. Pretendes dejarme sin gas o qué. El collar salió más caro que el perro — refunfuñó hincándose y buscar el jabón con los ojos cerrados— ¡Eres una cerda Berry! Es un pretexto para que te vea desnuda.

—Vamos Alex, como si nunca hubieras visto a una chica desnuda o como si a mí no me hubieras visto desnuda ya. Porque recuerdo que en el hotel hasta me arrancaste el vestido sin contemplaciones.

— ¡Claro que sí lo recuerdo! Pero no querías tratar de molestarme... —se puso de pie abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Y quién dijo que trato de molestarte? —se giró mostrando la demás parte de su cuerpo ante la chica que rápidamente de nuevo cerraba sus ojos y se daba la vuelta intentando controlarse.

— ¡Basta Rachel! No seas irritante y deja de estar jugando conmigo porque te puedes quemar—balbuceó escuchando como la morena cerraba la llave y se acercaba poco a poco hasta su espalda.

— Y una vez más ¿Quién dijo que no me quiero quemar? —Dijo mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada mientras la chica se mantenía congelada en su lugar buscando no respirar el aroma de su propio shampoo que aun mantenía la pequeña— ¡Que aburrida! Yo solo pretendía divertirme un poco contigo—susurró muy cerca de su oído— Pero cómo no quieres… tengo que decirte algo muy importante—continuó con voz sensual— ¿Sabes por qué hago esto?

—No…—apenas respondió porque el calor estaba aumentando en su cuerpo y no sabía si podría contenerse.

—Ellen.

— ¿Ellen qué? —se giró para verla confundida.

—Ahora quién se mofa de quién… Bienvenida al retorno de tu broma Alexandra—se comenzó a reír de manera burlona regresando a la bañera y bajando el calor de la chica de tal manera que creyó que la bajó a cero grados centígrados. Y pensó que Alex le gritaría o entraría para hacerla pagar, pero en vez de eso, escuchó como azotaba la puerta abandonándola sin decir nada. La morena se preocupó y se colocó una toalla para buscarla, y la siguió hasta la habitación con la puerta pintada de manera colorida.

— ¡Alex! ¡Alex! ¡Escúchame! —Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez esperando una respuesta de la chica, pero Alex pretendía poner una barrera entre ambas. Rachel había cometiendo un error al jugar con ella cuando la chica aun no comprendía porque se estaba comportando de esa cruel manera— ¡Bicho abre esa jodida puerta si no quieres que la tire de un golpe! —Volvió a insistir, pero Alex seguía renuente ignorándola—Deacuerdo si no quieres saber más de mí, iré directo a la calle para que las personas me vean y se burlen de mí al verme desnuda—Caminó en dirección a la puerta esperando a que recapacitara—Bicho... Ya casi llego a la salida, así que mejor abre esa puerta.

Giró la perilla y un pequeño ruido proveniente de la habitación llamó su atención mientras una voz casi imperceptible se escuchaba y apenas una silueta se asomaba.

—Rachel no lo hagas... ¡Enserio no sé cómo logras manipularme siempre!

—Es porque muy dentro de ti sabes que soy terriblemente irresistible y no puedes enojarte conmigo. Además ¿Crees que sería capaz de salir a la calle desnuda? —Alex la vio de pies a cabeza sonrojándose de nuevo y regresando a la habitación por una manta.

— ¡Tápate! No quiero que nadie te vea, nadie merece ver la perfección de tu cuerpo.

Lo último que salió de los labios de la ojiazul la había dejado conmovida. Con sólo esa frase ahora Alex la tenía de nuevo a sus pies.

—Eso... ¿significa? —Preguntó alzando una ceja en modo de insinuación. Las mejillas de la chica estaban tomando un rojo intenso divirtiendo demasiado a la pequeña.

—Significa que nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie puede verte o tocarte que no sea yo... ¿Capisce?

—No sabía que fueras tan autoritaria Bicho... Pero eso me conmueve—sonrió con una tonta sonrisa.

Alex se acercó hasta la morena y la atrajo hasta sus brazos. Rachel la abrazó por la cintura recargándose en su pecho para después tratar darle un beso en la mejilla como son de paz, pero Alex no se lo permitiría hasta que no le pidiera perdón, y por qué no, ahora ella vengarse.

— ¿Qué haces enana? Nadie te dio permiso de besarme—se hizo a un lado esquivando el beso.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que te lo estaba pidiendo, Stone? —gruñó frustrada.

Rachel no era así, hace unos meses atrás ella no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, y ahora parecía que quería tener el poder de todo, quizá era porque la morena era muy extremista y dramática y no conocía la neutralidad de las cosas. En estos momentos de la vida estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que ella quería gracias a la ojiazul y sus consejos, pero Alex haría que eso cambiara, lograría que se diera cuenta de que no siempre podría obtener lo quisiera de ella con un berrinche o con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento Rachel, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere—la soltó y se dirigió a la cocina para después perderse en el refrigerador dejándola más frustrada que antes porque ahora su broma se había devuelto hacia ella — Cuando quieras besarme será sólo si yo lo quiero ¿Lo entendiste? —gritó evitando que se le saliera una carcajada.

Rachel gruñó molesta. Se aproximó a la actriz y comenzó a pegarle con pequeños golpes en su espalda haciendo de nuevo un berrinche como niña pequeña.

— ¡Eres una idiota Alex! Te acabo de tratar de pedir perdón con un beso y me desprecias... Pareces más una diva dramática que yo.

—Seré una diva y todo lo que tú quieras, pero debes de entender que sólo con chasquear los dedos o golpear a las personas no obtendrás todo lo que quieras... Entiéndelo, el mundo es muy cruel y a veces no solo con hacer un berrinche podrás obtener lo que codicias si no quieres que te cataloguen como una chica creída, berrinchuda y alzada. Debes de aprender en qué situaciones te puedes comportar como una bruja o vengarte por las cosas que no te gusten— Le guiñó el ojo mientras seguía en su búsqueda de comida.

— ¡Eso es injusto! Primero me dices que no debo de dejar que nadie me menosprecie o destruya mis sueños y ahora te contradices, así que te quedarás con las ganas que Rachel Berry te defienda más—Se fue enojada a su habitación y azotó la puerta de manera dramática como en el instituto para que Alex la escuchara.

—Rachel Berry si tú crees que me ganarás esta vez estás equivocada enana—Le gritó para que la escuchara ella también. No pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que la morena era tan obstinada y tenía un gran ego para decir que estaba mal en algo, pero Alex buscaría la forma para que cambiara de actitud. Rachel Berry no sabía lo que la ojiazul podía enseñarle la definición de la humildad.


	13. 12

_**12**_

El día comenzaba con una nueva broma dirigida hacia Rachel Barbra Berry. Alex no dejaría pasar su broma anterior, así es que, preparó una, una que más bien parecía de niña pequeña por lo infantil que era. Una de esas bromas de las que quizá la otra parte terminaría ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Húmeda? Y no húmeda como ella había quedado la noche anterior por la excitación, sino que más bien, la morena terminaría húmeda literalmente.

Mientras Rachel dormía, se avecinó hasta su cama con un pequeño bote con agua entre sus manos evitando que cualquier sonido se pudiera distinguir y así despertarla y terminar con calma y la divertida broma antes de que siquiera iniciara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, metió una de sus manos tan sutilmente que la pequeña ni siquiera se percató de tal movimiento y salió de puntillas tapándose la boca evitando carcajearse. ¿Ahora entienden de qué broma hablo?

Se sentó en el desayunador a esperar a que Rachel saliera enojada o gritando como la chica dramática que era, pero nada. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, una hora, y nada, la morena no daba ninguna una señal de vida. Así es que decidió adelantar el momento. Ella y Luca, su lindo perro Husky blanco, entraron a la habitación dedicándole una canción matutina con la mejor voz aguda que pudieron. Una desentonando en español y bailando alegremente y el otro ladrando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todas las mañanas que entra por mi ventana el señor sol…

Doy gracias a Dios por otro día más…

Hoy como otros días yo seguiré tratando ser mejor…

Y sonriendo haré las cosas con amor…

Pero la morena seguía sin querer levantarse; parecía que tenía el sueño profundo o que estaba muerta, aunque cómo no, si estaba durmiendo en una gran cama que parecía estar construida con las mismísimas nubes por lo suave y esponjada que estaba. Alex inició con la segunda parte del plan "Vengarse de Rachel Berry" abriendo de golpe las cortinas para que los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana y fueran directamente hasta su rostro. Y hasta entonces y con la misma canción que jamás había dejado de entonar, fue que Rachel comenzó a dar las primeras reacciones de vida.

Buenos días alegría… Buenos días al amor…

Buenos días a la vida… Buenos días señor sol…

Yo seguiré tratando ser mejor…

Yo seguiré tratando ser mejor…

Buenos días…

Todas las mañanas que entra por mi ventana el señor sol…

—Alexandra ¡Cállate de una puta vez! —protestó Rachel restregándose los ojos y estirando sus brazos. Porque lo que más odiaba Rachel Barbra Berry es que interrumpieran su sueño y más si incluía a cierta rubia acosadora y adorable.

Pero la ojiazul no hizo caso alguno y siguió cantando agudo mientras Luca aullaba cada vez más alto.

Yo seguiré tratando ser mejor…

Yo seguiré tratando ser mejor…

Buenos días…

¡TODAS LAS MAÑANAS QUE ENTRA POR MI VENTANA EL SEÑOR SOL!

— ¿No entiendes lo que trato de decirte?—se puso de pie con una almohada en sus manos para perseguir a la ojiazul que corría por toda la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro concluyendo con el gracioso concierto. Todo eran risas y gritos de molestia hasta que por fin Rachel notó que algo no estaba bien con su pijama— ¿Pero qué demonios? — susurró tocándose el trasero mientras Alex soltaba una carcajada que llevaba deteniendo casi una hora.

— ¿Te sientes fresca pingüinita? — se recargó sobre sus rodillas tratando de aminorar el dolor en su estómago por la risa.

—Pero… Pero… Yo—susurró bajando avergonzada la mirada porque aun no había distinguido el pequeño bote que estaba debajo de su cama— Yo no quería… Lo juro. Me encargaré de todo.

— ¡La enana se hizo pipí! —Siguió carcajeándose — ¡Por Dios Berry! Ya estás grande para usar pañal—Luca se sentó al lado de la ojiazul sacando la lengua como si entendiera la situación y él también estuviera burlándose.

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Giró la mirada y vio la prueba del delito— ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Eres una maldita! —La acusó indignada— ¡Pero me las vas a pagar! —corrió en dirección de la actriz pero Luca se interpuso en su camino dirigiéndole una mirada como si quisiera atacarla.

—Luca me protege enana—la observó divertida mientras Luca seguía en posición de ofensiva— Luca… Ataca como te enseñé— le lanzó la orden asustando a la pequeña que inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro, pero lo que siguió jamás estuvo dentro de sus planes. Luca se alzó sobre sus dos patas tirándola y dejándole lengüetazos por todo su rostro.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Chilló riéndose pretendiendo quitarlo pero el perro insistía con las ordenes de su dueña— Alex, por favor… dile que se quite—suplicó revolcándose en la alfombra de la habitación.

—No hasta que prometas que no me harás nada— Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Deacuerdo… Deacuerdo… No te haré nada.

—No, promételo por la garrita—dijo acercándose poco a poco.

— ¡Joder Alexandra! —obvió la petición.

—Rachel…

—Está bien, está bien… Lo juro por la garrita—enseñó su dedo meñique.

—Ahora di lo siguiente—pidió obteniendo una mirada de enojo— Alex es la chica más hermosa, sensual, talentosa del mundo entero y es mejor que Rachel Berry y sus bromas malvadas.

—Eso jamás…—se negó. Nadie le ganaría a su orgullo.

—Está bien, si tú así lo quieres— caminó lentamente hacia la salida— Luca, ya sabes que hacer—y el perro aumentó el número de lamidas en la cara de la pobre morena.

—Ya… Ya… Alex es la chica más hermosa, sensual, talentosa del mundo entero y es mejor que Rachel Berry y sus bromas malvadas—repitió.

—Hecha la promesa y dicho lo anterior… Luca, aquí pequeño—le ordenó y rápidamente dejó a Rachel para sentarse a su lado.

—Eres una maldita infantil y para que lo sepas… nada de lo que dije fue cierto—refunfuñó sentándose al estilo indio y limpiándose la baba de Luca que tenía por todo el rostro— Y ahora que vivo aquí tendré que traer mi elíptica si es que quiero ejercitarme—inhaló cambiando de tema.

— ¿Quieres de nuevo a Luca en tu cara y sus ataques? —entrecerró los ojos obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad de Rachel— Eso creía. Ahora metete a bañar mi bebé Rachel—se dirigió a la salida con una carcajada dejando a la diva con ganas de revancha— Y no es necesario que la traigas, aquí hay gimnasio en el piso de abajo, al cual iré en estos momentos—salió por la puerta— Y tú desayuno ya está servido así que no te tardes.

—Y bien ¿Les gusta su nuevo hogar? —les cuestionó su madre colocando la última caja de mudanza en su nuevo apartamento que se encontraba en Brooklyn, New York. No era lo más ostentoso a lo que estaban acostumbrados pero algo es algo y no podía exigir más. Hasta que no comenzara a ganar dinero a base de sus meritos y trabajo tendría que conformarse a vivir un poco apretados y con menos lujos— Tiene tres habitaciones. Una será para Tony—le anunció al rubio que se sentaba exhausto sobre el pequeño sillón blanco— La otra tendrás que compartirla con Frida, Beth—la rubia asintió cargando a la pequeña entre sus brazos— Y la tercera será para mí—sopló masajeándose el cuello.

—Está bien Fabray, de todas maneras me queda mejor vivir en New York y cursar el resto del año en algún instituto de aquí porque me dará más ventajas para ingresar a la universidad—agradeció Beth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por mí también está bien, porque eso de salir con la capitana de porristas, ya me tenía harto. Que si esto, que si aquello, que si tengo que comprar un buen esmoquin para el baile de promoción, que si tengo que poner carteles y dar tonterías como lápices o tarjetitas. ¿Enserio? ¿Todas son así de mandonas e irritantes?—puntualizó indiferente Tony. Pero fue lo peor que pudo decir, ya que dos rubias lo escrutaron con la mirada. Una, porque años atrás lo había sido y la otra lo era en su antigua escuela— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no fuera cierto? —insistió entrecerrándoles los ojos.

—Mejor cállate demonio—gruñó Beth bajando a la pequeña y caminar hasta el refrigerador— ¡No hay comida! Pero qué vamos a comer. Yo me muero de hambre no sé ustedes—se acarició el estómago— ¿Escuchan? ¿Escuchan como ruge como león?

—Lo sé Beth, sé que no hay nada de comer—le respondió frustrada a su hija— Sé que no hay nada así que saldremos a comer—y los tres pequeños saltaron emocionados, porque era extraño que su madre quisiera comer a fueras y más si se traba de comida chatarra. Quinn era muy estricta respecto a este tipo de comida. De hecho, su régimen alimenticio era tan escrupuloso que no podían comer cualquier cosa que no estuviera dentro de su lista de comida saludable; resumiéndolo en verduras, frutas, carnes, fibra y un poco de cereales.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin comida decente!—chilló emocionada Beth dando pequeños brinquitos— Por favor di que será pizza—y Quinn estuvo a punto de negarse si no es porque los tres pequeños fruncieron sus labios adorablemente— ¡Por favor! —juntaron sus manos de manera suplicante.

—Deacuerdo, pero solo será por esta ocasión, ya saben que no me gusta y lo que pienso sobre ello—aceptó obteniendo al mismo tiempo tres abrazos agradecidos, aunque uno más abajo, una pequeña rubia se enganchaba entre sus piernas— Tomen sus chamarras.

—Gracias… gracias mami—Beth le dejó un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hasta su caja donde estaban sus pertenencias.

—Gracias mami—Tony le dejó otro beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Y la pequeña Frida le tomó su mano para que se pusiera hasta su posición y le pudiera dar su acostumbrada caricia con un beso en la frente e irse por el mismo camino que sus otros hermanos.

—Estos pequeños demonios me matarán algún día—suspiró tomando su cartera y darse cuenta que sería mucho más difícil su vida. Sería libre y buscaría el amor verdadero, pero lo sustituiría por más ocupaciones y obligaciones que la harían no poder encargarse de sus hijos como ella quisiera. Los tres que habían aceptado su decisión de irse a vivir a un nuevo lugar así tuvieran que dejar atrás sus vidas. Los tres que la amaban incondicionalmente aunque amara a una mujer, y esa mujer era la mismísima Rachel "Drama Queen" Berry.

Gardenia: Las gardenias son flores suaves y blancas nativas de las regiones tropicales y subtropicales de África, Asia y Australia. Representan la pureza y la dulzura, y además simbolizan un amor secreto.

¡Hola mi estrella más brillante de Broadway y del mundo entero!

¿Sabías que las flores tienen un significado? Y no sé por qué tengo un presentimiento que sí lo sabes… Pues bien, dentro de mi mundo así lo es y se escuchará muy cursi y ridículo, pero te lo explico:

Cada una de las flores de este mundo ha nacido con un único propósito; de que mostremos cada una de nuestras emociones y expectativas que incluyen desde un te quiero hasta un te odio y como tú de seguro ya has escuchado hablar "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" así como del "Amor al odio hay más" y es exactamente como actualmente identifica a nuestra historia de amor porque he cometido error tras error. Pero con esto trato de explicar el porqué te ha llegado esta simple, hermosa e insignificante flor blanca difícil de encontrar—tan difícil que la busqué por tantos lugares de tu ciudad que ya ni siquiera los recuerdo, pero ahora fue el instante perfecto e indicado—Te la presento, se llama Gardenia Jasminoides o mejor conocida para las personas únicas como tú, Gardenia solamente. Y aunque después de tan horrible descripción, te recuerdo que los más grandes detalles vienen de las cosas más insignificantes. De allí que su tamaño no sea relevante si se es relevado por su tan hermoso perfume.

Si quieres también agregar que soy la persona más idiota y estúpida, lo soy y lo acepto. Y tú dirás, por qué no debería de ser menos idiota y hablar menos sino actuar. Pero enserio, cada vez que traté de acercarme o mínimo decir un hola y sonreírte me volvía la chica más imbécil del mundo por todo lo que te había lastimado a lo largo de todos esos años en el instituto. Así que me rompí la cabeza durante mucho tiempo intentando de mínimo encontrar una forma original para llegar hasta ti. Hasta que me topé con uno de mis libros preferidos y robé una de sus ideas "True Love" de Carmen Martín, te lo recomiendo estrella, léelo, está hermoso—lo sé, si se dice de esa forma no es tan original como se piensa, pero a ver dime, ¿quién ha hecho esto antes contigo? Y aunque se escuche muy precipitado de mi parte y esperando a que nadie lo haya hecho antes, aunque lo dudo, me conformo con que mínimo te haya sacado una sonrisa y sí, tengo un sentido que me dice que sí estás sonriendo… Buuuu poderes del más allá— En fin, creo que ya he escrito demasiado. Lo único que me queda por decir es que aunque nunca obtenga tu perdón, no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacer esto de nuevo sin ningún tipo de trasfondo u obtención de algo, enserio, no espero nada de ti. Ni siquiera espero que sepas quién soy, aunque también supongo que ya lo intuyes.

Sin más que decir, espero que los demás días sigas sonriendo porque en definitiva es lo más hermosa y perfecta cosa que te identifica además de tu asombrosa forma de cantar y tu inmenso talento.

Pero si es que quieres saber la procedencia de todos estos mensajes te espero debajo de las estrellas, debajo de nuestro paraíso. Esta noche a las 20:30 debajo a tu balcón. Te prometo que tu Romeo irá a tu encuentro.

Entenderé que no quieras acudir.

"La vida es todo aquello que nos queda por delante. La calle por la que todavía no caminamos, el libro que todavía no leemos, la música que todavía no bailamos, la canción que todavía no escuchamos y el beso que todavía no damos…"

— ¿Qué es esto Alexandra? ¿Es otro de tus estúpidos juegos? —Le restregó la carta en su rostro y le quitó bruscamente los audífonos— Si es así ya se acabaron las bromitas—cruzó los brazos observando como la ojiazul estaba de cabeza sosteniéndose en una barra mientras levantaba su cuerpo hasta sus pies.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando enana—siguió con sus ejercicios— Nunca he visto eso.

— ¿Piensas que creo que mágicamente apareció esto? —Le entrecerró los ojos— Ya no es divertido que quieras jugar a esto. Comienza a volverse aburrido.

—Berry, ya te dije que no es mío y tampoco sé de dónde carajos salió—inhaló y exhaló recuperando la respiración por el difícil y extenuante ejercicio que últimamente la estaba cansando más.

—Pues dame una explicación, porque dudo mucho que uno de tus sirvientes este enamorado de mí—frunció las cejas esperando a que la chica desabrochara las correas de sus pies y bajara del aparato— Y la quiero ahora—dio un golpe contra el piso con su pie.

— ¿Te bañaste bien? ¿O necesito ir por un hisopo para limpiarte los oídos que seguro dejaste sucios? —Bebió un poco de su botella de agua— Si te digo que no sé de dónde salió, no sé de dónde salió—se vio en el largo espejo doblando los músculos de sus brazos— ¿Crees que necesito hacer más pesas? —cambió de tema girando para ver a Rachel que la veía enojada.

—Eres una maldita—gruñó irritada— Pero si piensas que caeré en la broma estás muy equivocada Stone, así que olvídate de bufarte de mí—concluyó saliendo del gimnasio con su acostumbrado dramatismo.

— ¿De dónde habrá salido eso? —Se cuestionó limpiándose el sudor de su cuello— Porque en definitiva yo no lo hice, o quizá ya estoy loca y sí lo hice—frunció sus labios— ¿Pero qué dices Stone? Tú no fuiste, ahora ve y investiga de dónde salió esa tontería y destruye las pruebas de tu siguiente broma o tu pingüinita se convertirá en un demonio y es lo que menos quieres—susurró para salir rápidamente y evitar que la morena se cajera en la piscina por la mantequilla que había dejado en el piso.

19:11 11/02/2026

De: Britt-Britt

El anzuelo ya está en posición. ¿Lista capitana Fabray para obtener su pesca?

No me defraudes Quinnie que esto se asemejó a la película de Misión imposible, porque me escabullí hasta la habitación de tu Julieta para dejar tu importante mensaje. Espero que los Capuleto no quieran asesinarte antes de tiempo ;)

—Pero que rico sabe esto—jadeó Tony con la boca llena de pizza— Es como si estuviera comiendo un manjar de los mismísimos dioses. Si seguimos comiendo la rica pizza de New York creo que enamoraré de la ciudad.

—No hables mientras comes—lo regañó Quinn dejando su celular para examinar detenidamente su primer pedazo de pizza que ni siquiera había probado— No sé que de especial tiene esto, hace años que no me como una—musitó mientras tres rubios le lanzaba una mirada de incredulidad.

—Cuando digo que mi madre es un extraterrestre, es porque lo es—intervino Beth a punto de llevar una rebanada a su boca— ¿A quién no puede gustarle la pizza? Bueno, mejor no digan nada, si le gusta la enana Berry que podría esperarme—ahora la que consiguió una mirada de asesinato era otra— Ya… Ya… dejaré de molestarla—alzó sus manos arrepentida mientras sus hermanos contenían una carcajada.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso del tan preparadísimo plan Como enamorar a la enana Berry en cinco pasos? —preguntó interesado Tony mientras su madre lo miraba con centellantes y emocionados ojos avellana, y lo hacía porque el segundo de sus hijos también se estaba metiendo en el asunto de hacer feliz a su mamá.

—Pues ya comencé con eso—contestó Quinn recargando sus manos en su rostro— Me informó Britt que Rachel está viviendo con la creidita actriz—bajó entristecida su mirada mientras sus hijos se veían entre sí preocupados— Pero eso no importa ahora, le pedí que le llevara una carta diciéndole que hoy la vería—los tres pequeños la veían atención y ella se mordía el labio nerviosa.

— ¿Y eso a qué hora sería? —interrumpió Beth.

—A las 20:30.

—Pero si son las 18:34—la rubia vio su reloj de muñeca— Por qué no estás moviendo ya el culo Fabray—la regañó poniéndose de pie y tomar su chamarra— Todos, de pie—ordenó arrebatándole el pedazo de pizza que Tony estaba a punto de llevar a su boca.

—Pero era el último—frunció sus labios viendo el pedazo de pizza que había sido lanzado al bote de basura.

—Eso no importa ahora, no ves la gravedad del asunto—le entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y tienes preparado un detalle? —cuestionó a su madre que no podía creer el entusiasmo de su hija.

—Sí, pero necesito de su ayuda—asintió avergonzada.

—Pues habla mamá—Tony se metió en la plática, que más le quedaba si su delicioso manjar había sido desperdiciado y ahora se encontraba en el bote.

—A lo mejor suene cursi, meloso, anticuado pero quisiera llevarle una serenata—se sonrojo.

—Aunque suene a basura, es tu decisión—encogió los hombros Beth— ¿Tienes las flores?

—Sí.

— ¿Y tienes la canción?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuál es? Quizá pueda ayudar con el teclado—continuó Tony.

—Me da vergüenza decirlo—susurró por lo bajo.

—Déjate de tonterías y dinos Fabray—Beth refunfuñó frustrada.

—De acuerdo—aceptó— Pero se los diré en un pedazo de papel— sacó una pluma y agarró una servilleta para escribir el nombre de la misteriosa canción.

— ¿Enserio? —Ambos chicos balbucearon— ¿Pero por qué esa? —hablaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

—Cállate demonio, deja de repetir lo que digo—le dio un golpe en la nariz.

—Porque esa canción tiene un vínculo directo con Rachel y conmigo—recordó con una sonrisa en todo su rostro exactamente el momento en que se había llevado a cabo ese performance años atrás en el Club Glee.

—Si tú lo dices—ambos siguieron con las palabras al mismo tiempo— ¡Basta! Si no quieren que mate al Quarterback bobo, tendremos que salir en este instante—anunció Beth mientras Quinn pagaba la cuenta y se ponía más nerviosa por lo que estaría a punto de suceder en dos horas. Porque si esto funcionaba, Rachel no podría que decirle que no a ser su Valentín.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué me mandaste esta carta? —Siguió cuestionándola mientras la ojiazul mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Lo que me parece gracioso es que insistas con el tema, ya te dije que no fui yo—bebió su licuado con la morena a sus espaldas— Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy en la búsqueda del culpable—le guiñó un ojo y dejó el vaso en el lavatrastos— Y hasta que no tenga las pruebas de que no fui yo, me retiro a dormir—se despidió subiendo las escaleras al último piso para ir a su habitación— Buenas noches Rachel.

—No… no te irás—pero sus gritos fueron en balde porque Alex la ignoró rotundamente— Si es uno más de sus jueguitos me las pagarás, ya te lo advertí—gruñó subiendo ella también a su habitación.

Y es que toda la mañana, la tarde, y parte de la noche la pequeña no había dejado de insistir en el tema. Se había convertido en una obsesión porque el detalle le había parecido lo más adorable del mundo y por mucho que le gustara la encantadora idea, sabía que Alexandra no acostumbraba a comportarse así. La chica si bien era agradable y divertida la mayoría de las veces exceptuando cuando cambiaba de actitud, nunca le había dado un regalo y eso perturbaba a su mente y jugaba con sus nervios, sin saber que la verdadera dueña de la carta y culpable de que se encontrara con mariposas que revoloteaban en todo su estómago, había sido una rubia, que en ese instante se encontraba con el corazón en la boca y se dirigía a la dirección que su amiga bailarina le había proporcionado luego de sacársela a su esposa con muchas dificultades, no sin antes haber dejado encargada a la más pequeña de los Fabray con una niñera.

—Tranquilízate mamá, no es como si fueras directo a tu boda o a tu asesinato—se burló Beth asomándose entre los asientos y ver el perfil de su madre, la cual, estaba tratando de que sus nervios no terminaran por hacerla regresar a su departamento y abortar la misión.

—Lo sé, pero esto es muy difícil ¿Qué tal que me dice que no? ¿O me grita que me largue?—se giró encontrándose con el rostro de su hija que la miraba conmovida. Porque para que la Quinn fría, meticulosa y en ocasiones estirada como bien la hubiera descrito Alex, se viera adorable, expuesta y asustada era algo que nadie quería perderse.

—Aun no sabes que sucederá así que cálmate—le sonrió regresando a su asiento— Mira esa es la mansió… ¡Pero si parece un palacio! —y Quinn también destinó su mirada hacia la mansión quedándose anonadada e intimidada.

—Fin… Regresamos—dio un volantazo haciendo que sus pobres hijos chocaran con las puertas.

— ¡Basta mamá! Compórtate como la adulta que eres y vuelve—Beth volvió a entremeterse entre los asientos y tomar el volante.

—Beth, harás que choquemos—chilló Tony intentando quitar a su desesperada hermana.

—Beth… Quítate… Beth—Quinn también trató de quitarla pero la pequeña rubia estaba aprisionando el volante como si sus manos fueran tenazas de cangrejo.

—No hasta que regreses—insistió.

—De acuerdo… de acuerdo… lo prometo.

—Está bien—después de la promesa, que sabía que su madre no rompería, soltó el mando.

—Parece que la más interesada aquí eres tú—refunfuñó Quinn regresando en dirección de la mansión para estacionar el Volkswagen escarabajo rojo que aun mantenía desde la universidad.

— ¿Y ahora que estamos aquí que sigue? —cuestionó Tony sosteniendo su teclado portátil entre sus brazos y viendo la gran reja de seguridad que protegía al lugar.

— ¿Tú qué crees bobo? Pues saltar la reja—respondió Beth buscando por donde comenzar a escalar.

— ¡Oh no! No entraremos a una propiedad privada como ladrones—se negó Quinn desde la puerta del carro.

— ¡Ves mamá! Ves porque Rachel prefiere a Alex, porque ella sí se arriesga y vive momentos de adrenalina. Hasta yo preferiría estar con alguien más divertida que alguien tan aburrida—la regañó Beth desde su posición— ¿Y así quieres quedarte con la enana? Pues si sigues así dudo mucho que suceda. Y más si te sigues tardando, solo te quedan 10 minutos, y para tu desmesurada puntualidad esto no va dentro de tus planes.

—En eso tiene razón la irritante de mi hermana—segundó Tony— Si quieres a la chica tienes que subir esa reja. Eso es un hecho.

—Sí así lo quieren. Ningún Fabray es aburrido y mucho menos una creidita actriz de dos pesos se quedará con mi chica— sus hijos habían tocado su punto celoso y decidido. Agarró la gardenia que tenía en su asiento y salió más segura que antes— ¡Quítense! Así es como se hace—aquí es donde se veían reflejado tantos años de porrista. Colocó la flor entre sus dientes y escaló la reja sin siquiera detenerse, en su mente solo tenía un punto fijo. Su Rachel Berry.

Y cuando todos estuvieron del otro lado con muchas dificultades al pasar el teclado y escondiéndose como verdaderos espías, se dirigieron hasta las habitaciones de la mansión. Inspeccionaron cada una de las ventanas buscando alguna silueta que reflejara a la morena, hasta que por fin Quinn la reconoció, reconoció la melena chocolate que estaba siendo cepillada con dedicación en la ventana del segundo piso. Fue hasta entonces que buscó una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la golpeara, pero no fue suficiente, no había llamado la atención de la pequeña que aún seguía con su intensa actividad. Una vez más la lanzó, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que la morena girara rápidamente y caminara hasta la ventana.

— ¡Ve a lanzarle piedras a tu puta madre!—gritó irritada Rachel asomándose y dejando asombrados a los tres rubios— ¿Quinn? Lo siento… Lo siento… Pensé que había sido Alex ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo verás Rachel, creo que es mejor que volvamos otro día—salió de su asombro aun asustada por las intensas palabras de la morena.

—No espera Quinn, enserio, pensé que era la idiota de mi compañera—insistió avergonzada por las palabras que salieron sin contemplaciones de su boca— Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

—Está bien—la rubia resopló sacando la valentía de uno saber dónde y jaló a su hijo hasta la ventana.

— ¿Quieres que baje y podamos hablar? —preguntó Rachel asomando la mitad de su cuerpo a la ventana.

—No—negó contundente— Quédate allí. Ahora subo yo—avisó colocando de nuevo la gardenia entre sus dientes— Ahora mi pequeño y fuerte hijo ayudarás a tu madre a subir hasta la ventana—le pidió bajando a Tony, que no entendía absolutamente nada, y subirse a sus hombros— Cárgame, solo será un momento—aceptó alzándola hasta la posición de la morena que solo la veía sorprendida— Hola—le dio la flor, susurró nerviosa mordiéndose su labio y se agarró de la ventana evitando un accidente.

—Hola—la morena respondió también nerviosa.

—Te preguntarás que estoy asiendo aquí—le dirigió una mirada con emocionados y centellantes ojos avellanas.

—Sí—suspiró por el color que se habían tornado los ojos de la rubia. Los ojos que no había dejado de amar.

— ¿Te llegó la carta de mi mensajera Montesco?

— ¿Fuiste tú? —dijo sintiendo de nuevo las mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

—Quién más si no yo—sonrió por el color rojo que se estaban tornando las mejillas de la pequeña.

—Quinn…—le acarició la mejilla sutilmente— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Nos saltamos la reja sin que nadie nos viera—recargó su mejilla en la cálida mano.

—Si te encuentran aquí podrías meterte en problemas—se preocupó por los tres rubios. Sabía que en cualquier momento Alex se daría cuenta y no quería una batalla más.

—"El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor..." —recitó un párrafo del la hermosa obra— Ya te dije que no me importa nada si con eso consigo tener estos segundos a tu lado—se acercó posicionando su frente con la de la pequeña.

—Eres tan dork y adorable—sonrió por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

—Lo acepto, pero soy tu dork y solo soy adorable por ti Rach—respondió alejándose de ella.

—No es que quiera interrumpir tan hermoso y romántico momento pero si no te bajas mamá, te juro que te tiraré y esto también terminará en tragedia como en la historia de Shakespeare—interrumpió Tony tratando por todos los medios mantener a su madre en sus hombros.

—Él es Tony—lo presentó observando el rostro de sufrimiento de su hijo.

—Ya escuchaste, baja si no quieres hacer tortilla al pequeño que ya no es tan pequeño—le pidió emocionada.

—Está bien, pero aun no te metas mi Julieta, que aun falta el mejor de los detalles—le suplicó Quinn haciéndole señas a su hijo para que la bajara— ¿Prometes que no te esconderás?

—Aquí seguiré—prometió.

—Muy bien a sus posiciones—les señaló a sus hijos que asentían emocionados por la felicidad que reflejaba los ojos de su mamá— Muy bien Rach, te conozco tanto que sé que, si no hiciera esto, no contaría, así que escucha muy bien—alzó su mirada contemplando a la morena que tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro— Porque tres Fabray intentarán entrar de nuevo a tu corazón.

Y luego de que Tony acomodara su teclado y Beth se aclarara su garganta, Quinn comenzó a entonar con emoción, quizá la canción más representativa que ambas las unía, las unía más que hasta el mismísimo dueto que hicieron de I Feel pretty/unpretty y ya era mucho decir.

You're not alone

(No estás solo)

Together we stand

(Permaneceremos juntos)

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

(Estaré a tu lado… Sabes que tomaré tu mano)

When it gets cold

(Cuando esté fría)

And it feels like the end

(Y se sienta como el final)

There's no place to go

(No hay lugar a donde ir)

You know I won't give in

(Sabes que no me daré por vencida)

No I won't give in

(No me daré por vencida)

Los tres rubios trataban de traer del pasado Keep Holding On y hacerla mucho más especial que antes. Tony tocaba, Beth hacia los coros y Quinn pues la parte más importante, darle el mayor sentimiento posible, produciendo que regresaran más grandes sus sentimientos hacia su pequeña morena, la cual, la veía con lágrimas en sus ojos. Porque aunque Quinn no lo supiera, esa canción la había cantado solo para ella. Toda la canción se la había dedicado a la rubia.

Keep holding on

(Continúa intentándolo)

'Cause you know we make it through, we make it trough

(Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos)

Just stay strong

(Solo permanece fuerte)

'Cause you know I'm here for you

(Porque sabes que estoy aquí por ti)

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do

(No hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

(No existe otro camino cuando llega la verdad)

Y para Quinn Fabray, el día que hicieron ese performance, se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry. El día que había aceptado que la amaba más que a nada en su vida.

'Cause you know well make it through, well make it through.

(Porque tú sabes que sobreviviremos, sobreviviremos)

So far away I wish you were here

(Estando tan lejos, deseo que estés aquí)

Before it's too late this could all disappear

(Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esto podría desaparecer)

Before the doors close, this comes to an end

(Antes de que las puertas se cierren, esto llegará a su final)

But with you by my side I will fight and defend ill fight and defend yeah yeah.

(Pero contigo a mi lado yo lucharé y defenderé, lucharé y defenderé)

Y todo había estado en paz hasta que una cubeta de agua fría bañó a la rubia dejándola temblando. Rachel alzó su rostro para ver de dónde había caído, dándose cuenta que no podría ser otra más que Alexandra Stone, que veía de manera furiosa a la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Fabray? —Musitó molesta— ¿Y por qué estas maullando e interrumpiendo mi sueño?

— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? —respondió Quinn quitándose el cabello mojado de su rostro. Rachel estaba en shock quedándose en segundo término en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Así es como se calla a las gatas que molestan por las noches—dijo de manera sarcástica— Además agradece que no te lancé también un zapato.

—Anda, baja… Arreglémoslo aquí—contraatacó furiosa— A mí nadie me llama gata y sale como si nada. Además si yo soy la gata, tú eres la zorra—y tanto Rachel como Beth y Tony dirigían sus miradas a las chicas como si se tratara un juego de tenis en el mismísimo Wimbledon.

— ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo rubia culona? —Musitó burlona— Si quisiera marcaría a la policía y haría que te encerraran por entrar a una propiedad privada, pero como soy buena haré otra cosa más divertida—sonrió con malicia— Te mandaré a mis perros para que te saquen como conejito asustado. Así que corre o terminarás polvorizada.

— ¡Alexandra! —Interrumpió Rachel furiosa— ¡Te callas de una puta vez!

— ¡No me hables así Berry! —Rezongó— ¿Ahora la que está mal soy yo? Pues que te quede claro algo Rachel, no soy yo la que se mete como un ladrón a tu casa. Y tú Fabray tienes dos minutos para salir de aquí o te juro que te mando los perros—se metió de nuevo a su habitación azotando furiosa la ventana.

—Quinn, espérame allí—Rachel le ordenó regresando a la habitación.

— ¡Wow! Lucha de titanes—musitó Tony relajando la situación.

— ¡Cállate bobo! —Lo regañó Beth girando su mirada hacia su madre— Todo estará bien.

— ¡Nada estará bien! Lo arruiné de nuevo—escondió frustrada su rostro con sus manos— De esta si no me salvo.

— ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para ofender a Alex? —Le gritó Rachel desde la puerta de entrada— Tiene razón con lo último, ¡Por Dios Quinn! En qué estabas pensando con esto, me hubieras mandado un mensaje para vernos y no te estarías metiendo en estos problemas—inhaló intentando tranquilizarse y aproximarse hasta la rubia— ¡Ay Quinn!

—Lo siento Rach… Yo solo trataba de ser más arriesgada en algo—bajó avergonzada su mirada— Pensé que si hacia esto quizá se te haría más interesante. Sabes que nunca me arriesgo ni hago nada que conlleve adrenalina.

—No puedo creerlo—negó divertida— Quinn no necesitas ser así para que me interese en ti. Solo con ser tú es lo que me basta.

— ¿Aun puedo entrar tu corazón? —alzó su mirada para ver los dos enormes ojos chocolates que la veían conmovida con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Amo esa canción, no te lo voy a negar, pero no estoy llorando por ti… estoy llorando porque hasta que cantaste esta canción la había olvidado por completo. En un par de años nadie recordará esto.

—Por eso debes de seguir recordando el pasado, no cerrarte a lo que te hizo bien—le quitó la lágrima que estaba a punto de caer.

—Quiero olvidar todas las heridas—se hizo hacia atrás.

—Y te prometo que intentaré borrar cada una de ellas. Sé que puede que tarde años, pero prometo que sabré esperar. Como dice la canción, lucharé hasta el final y seguiré aguantando solo por ti.

—Y yo no sé si pueda perdonarte.

—Y sabré también entenderlo aunque se me rompa el corazón.

— ¿Solo has venido a representar a Romeo y dedicarme una canción? —preguntó después de largos minutos en silencio en los que ambas se encontraban en sus pensamientos. Una confundida por lo que sentía o por si podría llegar a perdonar a la rubia y la otra porque quizá era el final.

—No, también vine por algo más—suspiró esperando a que la morena aceptara su petición— Quiero contarte cosas que han pasado estos últimos días, de hecho son cosas muy importantes que quizá te demuestren lo tan segura que estoy de mis sentimientos. Pero que quisiera decírtelas en una cena… Por eso y otras cosas más, Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? —la pequeña bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio y asintió sin decir palabras. Quería conocer cuáles eran las cosas tan importantes que tenía que contarle. Además quizás así podría aclarase y saber si sí podría perdonarla o solo era pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Has aceptado venir a mi cita de San Valentín? —cuestionó confundida.

—Sí… si tú quieres que yo lo sea… obviamente.

— ¿Así que serás mi Valentín? —Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que la pequeña lo podía oír. Ese momento no parecía ser real. ¿Rachel Barbra Berry aceptó su cita? ¿Tenía su oportunidad para contarle que había dejado a su esposo porque la amaba solo a ella?

—Sí Quinn, sí quiero ser tu cita.

—Te dije que tenías dos minutos para largarte y no me hiciste caso—interrumpió Alex con molestia— Así que cumpliré lo que te prometí—chifló y el ladrido de un perro se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Enserio no sé lo que tienes en lugar de cerebro, ¿no ves a los dos niños? Puedo aceptar que a mí me trates así pero no a ellos y menos a Beth que es tu fiel admiradora—respondió Quinn alejándose de la pequeña que le lanzaba una mirada de enojo a la ojiazul— Vámonos hijos—ambos chicos se despidieron de Rachel con un susurro para alejarse por donde habían llegado.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Alexandra? —La regañó persiguiéndola mientras la actriz subía las escaleras de la entrada ignorándola— ¡Te estoy hablando Stone! —la jaló del brazo haciéndola que se detuviera de golpe.

— ¡Ya Rachel! Sabes que ni siquiera tengo más perros más que Luca—respondió harta soltándose de golpe— No les haría nada, no soy idiota.

— ¡Pues lo pareces! —Le gritó girándola para verla mejor— ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? Tú no eres así—exigió fastidiada.

—Ya no están… Déjalo pasar y deja de estar de irritante—retomó su camino— Deja de estarme jodiendo más.

—No lo voy a dejar pasar—se interpuso en su camino— Hoy estás comportándote como una tonta infantil con todas tus bromas y ahora le agregas esto también.

— ¡Algo que tú comenzaste! —Contestó frustrada— Y a parte la defiendes como si yo fuera la buja del cuento.

— ¿Y por eso tenías que comportarte así? ¿Solo porque vino a verme? —hizo aspavientos con su manos.

—No Rachel, ¡No solo por eso! —respondió encarándola.

— ¡Entonces! —Gritó irritada— ¡Actúas antes de pensar bien las cosas!

— ¡Por esto también! —La jaló hasta su cuerpo aprisionando sus mejillas y dándole un intenso beso que la morena jamás vio venir— ¡Porque me gustas Rachel! ¡Porque sentí celos! ¡Porque sentí celos correr por todo mi cuerpo!—susurró entre sus labios sin querer soltarla y cambiando sus manos a su espalda atrayéndola más.

—Suéltame Alex—intentó separarla con sus manos— ¡Que me sueltes Alexandra!—pero la ojiazul la atrajo más hasta ella dejándole un mordida en su labio— Me estás lastimando.

—No lo haré hasta que digas que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo—eso fue el final para la serenidad de Rachel, que le dio una fuerte cachetada logrando que la soltara.

—Te voy a dejar algo en claro—le gritó mientras la chica se acariciaba la mejilla— No siento lo mismo que tú. Sé que hice mal seguir con tus juegos y no los supe detener a tiempo, porque no sabía lo que realmente sentía por Quinn, pero hoy es diferente. Así que se terminaron los jueguitos, se terminaron los besos, se terminaron todas las cosas que te hicieron pensar que podría haber algo más entre tú y yo. Y si quieres ser mi amiga deja de ser una idiota o solo nos trataremos como lo marca el PR.

—Pero Rachel…

—Nada de Rachel… Quinn siempre estará sobre ti… Siempre será Quinn… Siempre fue Quinn. Así que no sientas nada por mí porque saldrás lastimada, tú solo puedes ser mi amiga y nada más—soltó las palabras dejándose llevar por el enojo y sin importarle los sentimientos de la chica. No fue hasta que se percató de las palabras que le había dicho que intentó solucionar las cosas, pero ya era tarde— Yo no quería Alex. Lo siento…

—Gracias por dejármelo en claro, gracias por dejarme en claro qué prefieres a alguien que te lastimó y que yo no estoy a su altura y también gracias por avisarme que no debo de sentir nada por ti cuando la que te dijo esa frase fui yo para empezar—protestó quitando a la chica de su camino y subir corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Alex… Alex—la siguió, pero la ojiazul ya iba de nuevo de salida con una chamarra entre sus brazos— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupada.

—A un lugar que no te importa—musitó cortante y bajando rápidamente de nuevo las escaleras.

—Por favor Alex, no te vayas así, estás alterada y no piensas con claridad—le pidió siguiéndola mientras la chica se subía a su deportivo.

—Según tú yo nunca pienso antes de actuar así que lo dejo en claro—finalizó azotando la puerta, arrancar el auto a máxima velocidad y dejar un estruendo en su camino.


	14. 13

13

Hacía mucho tiempo la ojiazul no tenía ganas de tomarse una cerveza para olvidar todo. Se encaminó a su bar favorito, al que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir por diferentes situaciones. Al entrar, sintió demasiadas miradas, observándola, escrutándola, analizándola, como si todos tuvieran la intensión de ayudarla, ¿Realmente se veía tan mal? O quizá solo era porque era la tan famosa actriz de Hollywood la que todos veían, y no la chica normal y corriente como en ese instante se sentía.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, buscando a través de los nombres el número de su Rachel; perdiéndose en su celular y no era bonito, no era bonito en lo absoluto y mucho menos bonito que sintiera destruido su corazón de nuevo. Caminó hasta el espejo y parada en frente de ella había la misma chica arruinada, la misma Alexandra Marie Stone de unos años atrás. La chica que se había prometido no dejarse herir de nuevo. La chica que se juró que nunca más sufriría por las cosas que sucedieran a su alrededor. La misma chica que había cerrado su corazón 20 años atrás para no sentir dolor y no pudieran herirla una vez más. Porque a veces no solo cierras tu corazón por el amor de pareja, a veces hay otras cosas más.

—Sólo mírate ahora, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta este punto? Tú eres Alexandra Stone, la chica que consigue a quien quiere, la chica que tiene a las demás a sus pies y no está que se ve horrible y patética.

¿Por qué el día de los Emmy's simplemente no había besado a la chica equivocada y no a Rachel Berry? ¿Por qué no se enamoró de alguien más? ¿Por qué no siguió siendo la estúpida promiscua? Hubiese sido más fácil su vida.

Salió al bar y a la primera chica que vio, que ni siquiera conocía su nombre como era costumbre, y se parecía tanto a su morena, dejó que la llevara de la mano, abrazándola mientras su vieja canción se escuchaba, Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding, la misma canción que se escuchaba el primer día que se había encontrado con ella en la pos fiesta de la gala de los Emmy's. Besó a la chica pero no eran sus labios. No lo eran en lo absoluto. No sabían a menta y frutas. Ni siquiera olía a su perfume. Pero tenía que conformarse.

—Sabes que eres tan ardiente y podríamos divertirnos juntas —le susurró y eso le trajo el recuerdo de todos los días que habían pasado juntas. El día en Central Park, los Grammy's, lo que vino después de ello, todas y cada una de las cosas se repitieron de nuevo en su mente.

—Lo siento, pero no eres ella… —la dejó allí parada. Ni siquiera podía ser la misma de antes. La misma Alex Stone que se deleitaba por pasar por los labios de 8 chicas y romper su record en besar a más en una noche.

Se sentó en la barra y la encargada le preguntó qué era lo que quería, era una chica morena de aproximadamente 40 años. Ella era como su mamá. Era la primera persona que había conocido al llegar a New York, cuando no tenía ni siquiera cinco dólares y le permitió tocar con sus latas y cantar en una noche una improvisada canción y así poder ganar dinero para comer.

—Marie ¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar? Hace mucho que no venías por aquí, ya hasta comenzaba a extrañarte—Jennifer había sido muy buena con la ojiazul en el pasado.

—Estoy bien Jennifer, sólo que también te extrañaba… ahora sírveme un shoot de vodka para calmar mi dolor—exigió irritada.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón Alex, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te incomoda—frunció el ceño y la observó divertida—. Y hoy todo corre por mi cuenta por tu regreso al bar. Hace más de 10 años que no te paras por aquí, con eso de que ya eres la famosa y creidita actriz que todos veneran.

Le dio un vaso con vodka y lo bebió de un sorbo, el alcohol dolió en su garganta al principio pero adoraba recordar su sabor. El sabor del pasado. De lo que era antes de conocer a Rachel.

—No tomes demasiado rápido. Aquí seguirá la botella, y no irá a ningún lado… esa no es la manera de querer olvidar—la regañó—. Haber dime ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente retorcida?

—Tienes razón Jenny, no estoy nada bien. ¿Sabes? te pareces a mi reina del drama Rachel—Terminó con su otro shoot y sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. El alcohol estaba haciendo su trabajo—Estoy harta de que nadie me tomé en cuenta, harta de ser la Alex buena que nunca debí ser, debería de seguir siendo esa chica que encontraba divertido besar al 80% de las chicas de cada lugar al que iba—chilló molesta y le azotó el vaso para que le volviera a servir.

—Alex… Alex… es lío de faldas ¿verdad? Cuéntame ¿Quién es Rachel?

— Ella no es nadie importante ¿No ves que quiero olvidar?—demandó enseñándole el vaso de nuevo y fruncir sus labios.

—Olvídalo Alex ya estás ebria. ¡Y claro que es importante que hasta me comparaste con ella!

—Tú también quieres hacerme obedecer tus reglas, ¿Qué nadie me entiende? En este momento quiero un trago. Te lo exijo Jenny, o me pararé y me verás salir tú también por la puerta y deja de hablar de esa diva traicionera y manipuladora.

— ¡Por Dios! Deja de estar de huraña, ¿Ella te hizo ser así tan insoportable e irrespetuosa? —le arrebató el vaso y lo ocultó sin antes dar una lucha por arrancárselo—. Tú no eras así, me estás decepcionado.

— ¿Qué más da que las personas me quieran alejar de ellas? Siempre ha sido así, no le importo a nadie, y estoy casi segura que ni siquiera le importo a Luca, porque no quiere aprender los trucos que quiero enseñarle—se recargó en la mesa y comenzó a sollozar —. Me quiero morir, Jenny. Ella no me quiere, haga lo que haga ella prefiere a otra. Deje de ser la maldita promiscua, la misma chica que no le importa pisotear a quien sea para cumplir sus sueños, hasta permití que viviera en mi mundo… ¡En mi mansión!

—No te quieres morir sólo estas un poco ebria y no sabes lo que dices, dame tu iPhone, y dime quién puede venir por ti —le quitó el celular y comenzó a buscar los contactos más frecuentes—. Llamaré a Rachel, ¿estás deacuerdo?

— ¡No! A ella no—exclamó asustándola—. Ella es una rata traicionera que prefiere lanzarse a los brazos de alguien más, prefiere a todos menos a mí. Igual que mi maldita familia.

— ¿Así que por ella sí estas sensible pequeña Marie? ¿Qué te hizo Rachel?—se recargó en la barra con sus dos manos en su barbilla esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Claro que no! Alex Stone, la chica que no tiene corazón, jamás estaría sensible por una mujer. Y menos por morenas traidoras, egoístas, que juegan con los sentimientos de las de más, y son dobles caras.

— ¿Y qué tal la linda y tierna Alex? Vamos acéptalo, esa chica te vuelve tan loca, tanto así que estas bebiendo por ella, y si no lo aceptas marcaré para que venga por ti.

—Si quieres que me vaya, se directa, y me voy sola como llegué.

Estuvo a punto de marcar el número de Rachel cuando Alex la detuvo. Su orgullo en ese instante era mucho más grande que el cariño que sentía por la más melodramática chica.

— ¡Deacuerdo! —Refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño— Llevamos varias semanas jugando al promance y hasta firmamos un contrato. Ella ha estado tratando de tentarme y seducirme cada vez que puede… sabiendo que soy débil, muy débil y he sido muy educada y respetuosa… hemos estado cada segundo juntas… vamos a cada uno de los eventos juntas. ¡Por Dios! Hasta salimos con Ellen en una entrevista y vivimos juntas. Y cuando le digo lo que siento y la beso, me da una bofetada y grita diciéndome que ama a alguien más, que yo solo soy una amiga y por qué me tomo atribuciones que no me corresponden. Que si quiero seguir siendo su amiga, debo de "dejar de molestarla" y borrar cualquier sentimiento que tenga hacia ella.

— ¡Cálmate castaña! Ni que fuera a casarse—dijo divertida— ¿Enserio te interesa tanto?

—Sí—confesó avergonzada mordiéndose el labio.

—Entonces juega tus cartas y ¡Conquístala! A las chicas melosas y románticas nos gusta que nos enamoren con detalles y no solo con besos ardientes o insinuaciones sexuales como supongo que has estado haciendo con ella todo este tiempo.

—Pero yo no soy de detalles ni esas cosas tontas y cursis. No sé hacer un regalo sin verme como una tonta—resopló recargándose en la silla.

— ¿La chica de la que está enamorada es tonta y cursi? —curioseó interesada.

—Y mucho… Por ejemplo, hoy y la razón por la que comenzó todo este drama, fue porque la rubia estirada le llevó un ridícula serenata con sus hijos y escaló la enredadera al más estilo Romeo para regalarle una estúpida y adorable flor y pedirle que fuera su Valentín—recordó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y sí, Alex había estado observando en sus cámaras con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de Quinn sin querer intervenir.

— ¡Allí está! Esa tal Rachel es como la mayoría de las chicas… Romántica y melosa en cada una de sus células.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disfrace de Cupido y le regale flores? O ¿Qué llene la mansión con estúpidos globos de corazón con miles de mensajes empalagosos y adorables? —protestó sarcástica.

—No exactamente—rió por las palabras de la ojiazul que le entrecerraba los ojos irritada— Busca un detalle bonito, a las chicas nos gustan las joyas… No sé, podrías regalarle un collar o algo—aconsejó mientras la ojiazul atenta ponía atención— Podrías escribirle un poema, yo que sé… La actriz y millonaria aquí eres tú.

—Pero con cero ideas románticas—resopló abrumada recargándose en su silla.

—Ya encontrarás la solución, ahora tienes que volver a casa y no dejaré que manejes—le acarició suavemente la mano— Marcaré a Rachel—avisó marcando el número sin que la ojiazul reclamara o lo evitara. Ya estaba más calmada por las maravillosas ideas de su amiga de cómo conquistar a su pingüinita.

—Buenas noches, No… No soy Bicho ¿Podría comunicarme con Rachel? ¿Eres tú?— escuchó la conversación que sostenían —. Hola soy Jennifer perdón que te moleste sé que es tarde, pero Alex está aquí en un bar y no está en las mejores condiciones para irse sola y necesita de una amiga porque está sensible la creidita actriz—Alex bufó cuando dijo eso, obteniendo de respuesta un guiño de la chica—. ¡Oh! ¿Estabas preocupada y la estabas buscando? Deacuerdo ésta es la dirección.

Jennifer se alejó y la ojiazul no pudo seguir escuchando la plática.

—Alexandra, la chica no está muy contenta por tu desaparición dramática pero aún así prometió venir por ti, no quiero que seas una idiota con ella…— Jennifer volvió y le sentenció.

—No lo seré, te lo prometo, y sírveme otro shoot ahora que sabes que no me iré sola—arrastró lentamente las palabras, porque en definitiva ya estaba más que ebria. El rol cambió, Alex manejaba la situación, bueno, eso fue lo que creyó.

—Deacuerdo "Bicho"—se burló por el apodo con el que se había referido la morena— Sólo uno y lo hago porque sé que estás sufriendo y te conozco desde hace tiempo, eres como la hija que nunca tuve y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jennifer no había tenido hijos, porque no podrían tenerlos por un problema hasta que conoció a Alex, a la cual, llamaba ángel venido del cielo por cómo había aparecido.

—Lo sé Jenny y por eso yo también te quiero como mi segunda mamá.

—Ves Marie, como el alcohol sí te pone sensible—Le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a su Rachel Berry— ¿En qué piensas? Te nos fuiste por un rato.

—En nada Jenny, en lo linda que eres…

—Gracias mi hija consentida, ¿oye la chica que esperamos es morena, bajita y con una peculiar nariz?

Volteó para encontrarse con una adorable postal de la pequeña. Estaba preocupada en la puerta buscando en el lugar. Jennifer se levantó para recibirla. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tuvieron una conversación que parecía profunda. Rachel sólo asentía a lo que Jenny le decía. Al terminar, se acercaron al lugar donde estaba sentada la ojiazul y Rachel la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Alexandra ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Crees que cada vez que quieras y necesites de alguien muy asustada y preocupada por ti para salir a media madruga, voy a estar yo? —suspiró y la abrazó—. Me alegra que estés bien, me tenías preocupada. Tu salida dramática fue peor que las mías en el instituto.

—Rachel… no estabas obligada a venir por mí, si quieres te puedes ir con tu Quinn… déjame aquí con mi vodka y mi amiga—la morena aprisionó su mano y la jaló.

—Cállate Stone, deja de estar de insoportable y vámonos que tengo sueño o tendré que llamar a tus padres—dijo de forma divertida sin saber que ese era uno de los peores temas que podría tocar. Jennifer volteó a verla con pena, como si eso fuera lo único que le faltará a la actriz.

—No te preocupes Rachel, mi padre está muerto y mi madre no parece importarle lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que lo siento… no me asustas en lo absoluto.

—Está bien, si no te asustan tus padres veremos como si te asustadas cuando te diga que Luca está afuera porque no dejaba de ladrar y estaba preocupado por ti.

Jennifer comenzó a reír ya que había confirmado que por quien sufría la ojiazul sí era Rachel, y hasta la tenía dominada.

—Yo tenía razón Alex, estás hasta los huesos por esa enana—susurró para después guiñarle uno de sus ojos color verde ámbar—. Gracias Rachel por venir por Marie, esta irresponsable e insoportable actriz.

—No tienes por qué agradecer Jenny, Alex es mi amiga y a una amiga no se le abandona nunca aunque se proponga ser una verdadera idiota siempre. Ahora "Marie" vámonos que no me tienes tan contenta—le miró molesta y la jaló de la silla.

—Rach de mi corazón ¡bailemos! Y después me besas, lo necesito, necesito tus labios en los míos —susurró de manera sensual cerca de su oído envolviéndola lo bastante cerca de ella mientras sentía su respiración en su rostro.

—Estás demasiado alcoholizada, y no vine a ver que hagas tus shows y mucho menos me permitiré ser parte de ellos. Así que cierra la boca, ponte la chamarra y toma mi hombro para ir a la salida de una vez. —la alejó sutilmente. Se vieron fijamente por unos segundos cuando Jennifer intervino.

— Rachel ¿quieres que uno de estos vagos te ayuden a sacar a Alex? ¿O que le hable a Andrew apara que venga por ella? Se nota que tu ropa es muy cara para que ella la manche con su vómito—la morena observó su ropa de diseñador cotidiana.

—Nop, Andrew no vino, vine en taxi. Y no me preocupa eso, lo que me preocupa es que me aplaste, no sé si ya notaste que es un monstruo a mi lado.

Todas rieron. Rachel puso el brazo de la actriz en su cuello para que pudiera apoyarse y la abrazó por la cintura. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y se avecinó lo suficiente para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, eso produjo que regresara uno de los recuerdos que había tenido con Rachel, el día que ella de la misma manera lo había hecho.

— ¿En qué piensas? —finalizó de colocárselo. Alex notó que estaban lo bastante cerca para que pasara cualquier cosa.

— ¡Bésame Rach! —le pidió aproximando sus labios peligrosamente.

— ¡No Alexandra! Te estás equivocando contigo—aún estaban lo bastante cerca que podía sentir el aliento en su rostro— Creí que ya había quedado claro.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo sé que te atraigo y tú a mí, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Quinn? Quinn es una idiota rubia estirada.

— ¿Qué está mal? Hay tres razones por las cuales no te besaría además del hecho que quiero a alguien más, son tratos que jamás debemos de romper las amigas.

—Dime cuáles son para que pueda besarte en este mismo instante—arrastró las palabras frustarda.

—Deacuerdo si así dejarás de molestar... Ley número 1: No beses jamás a una chica borracha porque después puede arrepentirse y olvidar lo ocurrido... Ley número 2: Jamás beses a una chica dolida porque quizá sólo quiera vengarse... Y ley número 3: Y más importante, jamás beses a una mejor amiga porque las cosas se pueden complicar. Y lo sé por experiencia propia. Alex, no quiero complicar las cosas, enserio, me siento muy cómoda contigo como para que lo arruines. Ya no insistas más.

Se apartó de la ojiazul y cerró la puerta.

—Vamos Rachel, en primera no somos mejores amigas. Y no puedes decir que sí, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos… además ni siquiera sabes las cosas que me gustan, las que me desagradan, la canción que escucho una y otra vez sin aburrirme y con la cual bailo en la bañera... La película que me hace llorar aunque la vea un millón de veces o mi sabor preferido de un helado. Y en segunda… de cuándo acá me saliste tan moralista, a penas ayer te desnudaste e intentaste seducirme.

—Dame las llaves—ordenó arrebatándole las llaves para encender el deportivo con el que había salido la ojiazul—Muy bien, buena chica—arrancó el coche en dirección a la mansión—. Aunque intentes seducirme y me veas así, no te besaré Alex, además apestas a alcohol. Y eso me da mucho asco.

—Sabes que no pararé hasta que me beses ¿no es así? —colocó su mano en la pierna de la morena y la acarició llegando un poco antes de su zona prohibida. Rachel bajó la mirada para ver su tan atrevido movimiento.

— ¿Y tú no sabes qué es un no de respuesta? ¿No es verdad? —la retiró de su pierna con un sutil movimiento

—No y mucho menos si la chica me gusta.

—Estás buscando que te dejé a la mitad de la carretera y no volveré esta vez por ti, ¿no te das cuenta de lo estúpida que estás siendo? ¿De qué puedes terminar con mi paciencia y con nuestra amistad?

—Lo siento Rach, pero me dolió más de lo que creí… enserio me gustas—se recargó en el asiento cerrando sus ojos—. Tienes razón con una de tus leyes… Jamás beses a una chica borracha porque puede que antes que te bese termines llena de vomito. ¡Joder! Siento que moriré en cualquier segundo. ¡Maldito vodka y maldita sea lo que te provoca!

—Te entiendo, sé que estás borracha, pero eso no es razón para ser una estúpida conmigo—mantuvo fija la mirada al frente.

—Lo siento.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que dejes de ser una berrinchuda y una caprichosa idiota ¿Crees que así podría sentir algo por ti? ¿Obligándome a sentir algo por ti? ¡Escúchame y después tomas alguna decisión!

Rachel tenía razón estaba siendo una verdadera idiota. Se concentró tanto en esas palabras que se mantuvo callada lo que quedaba de camino.

—Y… ¿Enserio te llamas Marie? Que feo nombre—se comenzó a burlar de la ojiazul para romper la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— ¡Cállate enana! Eso es mi secreto… Ni los fans lo saben—sonrió divertida y golpeó su hombro.

—Hemos llegado a su palacio princesa—Detuvo el coche en la puerta y apagó el motor— ¿Te sientes bien para llegar sola a tu cama? Creo que ya se te metabolizó el alcohol y estás más sensata.

—Gracias, me alegra tener una amiga como tú, Rach. Una amiga que se preocupa por mí—le dio un beso en su mejilla agradeciendo lo que había hecho por ella a pesar de que la había dejado literal con el corazón destrozado—. Me siento mejor en lo físico pero en lo emocional estoy hecha papilla.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo por esta noche para que no hagas más tonterías? —preguntó—. ¡Ah sí! No pienses mal, sólo como buenas amigas.

—Yo no dije lo contrarío Rach, ya me dejaste en la Friendzone… Y sí, me sería de mucha ayuda después de este día horrible, bueno si no es una molestia—la contempló con gratitud y admirando lo gran chica que era la morena.

Tecleó la contraseña de la puerta. En el camino Rachel no dijo más palabras. Tal vez estaba incómoda. Entraron a su habitación, y eso estaba siendo extraño para Alex, porque jamás había llevado a una chica a ella, y mucho menos a una amiga ya que jamás había tenido una.

—Está muy linda tu habitación Alex. Me agrada el estilo moderno—dijo mientras observaba a todas direcciones—. Hasta parece que no es de una chica loca como tú…

—Y porque no has visto lo mejor—se dirigió hacia su baño para quitarse la ropa que apestaba a alcohol—. Ponte cómoda, yo iré a lavarme los dientes y ponerme algo más ligero, ¿Quieres que te preste un pijama?

—No estaría mal… esta ropa es lo bastante incómoda…

—Ahora te la traigo—le respondió más tranquila—. ¡Ah sí! Aplaude dos veces y te encontraras con magia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

Se fue al baño dejando a la pequeña con las palabras en la boca e hizo todo lo dicho anteriormente agregando que le había mandado un mensaje a cierta latina para que le ayudara con su nuevo plan para lograr enamorar a su Rachel Berry. Regresó y la pequeña estaba acostada en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba al lado de su cama, Rachel se veía tan adorable hasta cuando dormía.

—Estabas tan cansada de ayudar a esta idiota enamorada berrinchuda—se aproximó a ella y le susurró las palabras en su oído para luego cargarla entre sus brazos llevándola hasta su cama, la recostara y la tapara con la cobija.

Regresó al sofá, no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y antes de terminar de acostarse por completo, la pequeña igualmente susurró adormilada.

—Vamos Marie, la que terminó cuidando una del otra has sido tú… no te vayas hasta que me duerma y así me aseguraré que estarás bien.

Alex se acostó a su lado tomando de su mano, Rachel la entrelazó entre sus fríos dedos y ambas cerraron los ojos. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento cayeron en un profundo sueño. Ambas necesitaban dormir para olvidar el complicado y horrible día.

Era sábado por la tarde y Rachel aún seguía dormida. Alex abrió los ojos a la luz y observó por unos largos minutos dormir a la pequeña, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en su actividad preferida. Hasta que el incesante timbre de la puerta la desesperó y despertó. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, y era lógico, después de la borrachera que se había dado la noche anterior.

Había algo extraño a los demás sábados, a diferencia de todos los anteriores, sostenía la mano de una chica y no cualquier chica, sino LA CHICA. Ya se había vuelto una experta en reconocer sus pequeñas y suaves manos que siempre tranquilizaban todo su mundo.

El timbre de la puerta siguió escuchándose y no se disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Así que se levantó y sintió que su cuello le dolía también. Quizá porque había sido la mala postura en la que había dormido, pero si con ella podía ver directamente a la morena lo haría un millón de veces más.

Le dio un último vistazo a la morena que estaba sobre su cama, parecía la bella durmiente, a diferencia que no tenía un hechizo sobre ella. Para la ojiazul era realmente hermosa, y hasta su peculiar nariz le gustaba, también le gustaba los tres pequeños lunares que tenía en su mejilla derecha. Rachel no le tenía nada que envidiar a todas las modelos más famosas de las pasarelas del mundo, la morena también tenía una perfecta figura. Y desde luego, Alex también amaba su melena chocolate y esos inquietantes ojos chocolates con enormes pestañas que se asomaban como un abanico japonés.

—Prometo que lucharé por ti Rachel, así tenga que cambiar todo lo que no te gusta de mí—le prometió dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la sala encontrándose a Santana que veía con asombro y la boca abierta hacia todas direcciones— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó aproximándose hasta ella y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Pufff! Esto es asombroso… Después de ver tantas obras de arte ¿Para qué soy buena? Porque tu mensaje de "Ardiente latina, necesito ayuda de activa a activa para una misión importante de vida o muerte" Me dejó muy curiosa e intrigada.

—La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda para buscar un perfecto regalo para Rachel—confesó encogiendo los hombros— Y tú eres la que m la conoce. Yo le daría algo que de seguro me lanzaría a la cara porque no le gusta o porque lo cree ofensivo.

— ¿Y para qué el regalo? —cuestionó con interés.

—Para San Valentín—se mordió el labio por los nervios que la aquejaban.

—Deacuerdo…—aceptó sin preguntar más— Creo saber que le podría encantar.

— ¿Enserio? —musitó con centellantes ojos azules que estaban ilusionados.

— ¡Claro! Conozco todas las cosas que hacen caer a Rachel Berry y créeme que son las más tontas, ridículas y obvias...

—Pues a la carga—sonrió agarrando su chamarra y bolso— Tienes que contarme que puede gustarle.

—Ya te enterarás… Ya te enterarás lobito… Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento al otro lado de Southampton, una rubia bailaba mientras preparaba la comida y se escuchaba Open your Heart de Madona a todo volumen. Estaba tan emocionada porque su Rachel había aceptado su cita para San Valentín, y era más que obvio que no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo de nuevo, no soltaría de nuevo su oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando aunque no se lo mereciera del todo. No ahora que tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y hacerla volver.

— ¿Por qué tanta energía? —preguntó Beth recargándose en la encimera y asustando a su madre que jamás se percató de su presencia.

— ¡Por el amor! —suspiró enamorada con el cucharón en la mano.

—Pues si supiera que estarías así no te hubiera ayudado con la enana—como que alguien se estaba convirtiendo en Santana López últimamente— ¿Qué te parece si para sacar tanta energía al rato salimos a correr a Central Park? Hasta Tony también aceptó.

—Está bien— Quinn aceptó sin poner mucha atención a las palabras de su hija. En su pensamiento solo estaba Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry cantando, Rachel Berry sonriendo, Rachel Berry bailando, ¿A Rachel le gustaría la comida que estaba preparando? Esperaba que sí porque ¿Cómo le harían cuando vivieran juntas o cuando se casaran? Porque desde luego la rubia estaba dispuesta a casarse con ella y llevarle cada mañana el desayuno a la cama así tuviera que levantarse temprano todos los días. Ella haría todo lo que Rachel Berry le pidiera.

—Mamá… Mamá… ¡Fabray! —Le gritó la pequeña rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos— Se está quemando la sopa—le señaló el sartén— Ves, esa enana aun no vive aquí y ya está produciendo accidentes—qué comía que adivinaba la pequeña Bath, Rachel era tan mala cocinera que hasta quemaba el agua y los sartenes, sino pregúntenle a su ex Brody Weston.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Demonios! Nos quedamos sin comida otra vez—gruñó lanzándole agua al pobre sartén que ya era más bien cenizas.

— ¡Sí! Otra vez pizza—chilló emocionada— La pizza de don cangrejo es la mejor… Para ti… Para mí— también se le estaban pegando las canciones que veía Frida en la televisión.

—Eso no pasará señorita—contestó buscando su bolso— Iremos a algún restaurante vegetariano que supongo que hay muchos aquí en New York—Beth giró los ojos, era muy bello para ser verdad que su madre quisiera de nuevo comprar pizza— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Ambos están poniéndose sus pantalones deportivos para correr ¿Qué no me pusiste atención en lo que te dije? —bufó molesta por la falta de atención de su madre. Y claro, le habría puesto atención si cierta morena no estuviera en sus pensamientos cada segundo de su día.

—Sí… Claro…—dijo intentando verse segura— De hecho, iré a ponerme el mío también.

—Fabray y su enamoramiento—negó divertida viendo como su madre se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos y caminaba como si fuera una maquina hasta su habitación.

Rachel releía emocionada una y otra vez la carta de la rubia. Jamás había conocido a la Quinn adorable, a la Quinn romántica, a la Quinn detallista, a la Quinn celosa, a la Quinn protectora, a la Quinn insegura, a la Quinn que dejó de ser la perra porrista del instituto. Amaba cada una de sus facetas, y bien dicen que cuando una persona hace miles de cosas malas con una sola buena que haga la persona correcta, borra las demás. Y allí estaba Lucy Quinn Fabray cerrando cada una de las cicatrices que había creado en su corazón. Bueno eso era lo que creía Rachel Berry, solo déjenme contarles que dentro de unos meses veremos que tanto le dura el enamoramiento. Porque para los científicos, la química del amor aproximadamente dura ocho meses y si sigues por el buen camino se puede reforzar o simplemente terminar. Quizá dentro de unos meses todo puede cambiar… Como dijo la misma Quinn en su carta, Anything Could Happen Rachel Berry.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Pingüinita? —gritó Alex sacándola de su enamoramiento.

— ¡Aquí en la biblioteca! —respondió desde el pequeño sillón que permitía ver directamente los altos estantes. Donde se encontraban miles de libros en diferentes idiomas, algunos que conocía y otros que no.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —curioseo.

— ¿Por qué tantos libros? —ignoró su pregunta aun dirigiendo la mirada a los estantes.

— ¿Será porque me gusta mucho leer? —Contestó quitando los pies de la morena y sentarse a su lado— Sabes, ya leí cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Enserio? —dirigió incrédula su mirada a la ojiazul que tomaba el guión que debía de aprenderse porque en menos de una semana regresaría a las grabaciones de la serie.

— ¡Claro! Los libros son para leer no para acariciarlos—musitó poniéndose de pie— Además me gusta su olor y me ayuda a concentrarme cuando estudio mis diálogos. Pero en fin, no te buscaba por eso.

— ¿Para qué soy buena? — se puso también de pie dejando la carta en el sofá.

—Santana cree que deberíamos de salir a corren a Central Park hoy porque últimamente ya no nos han visto los tiburones come faldas—encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia.

—Pero ya es tarde—frunció sus labios inconforme.

—Lo sé pero sería genial ver un atardecer en los jardines, además no hace tanto frío para ser invierno.

—Deacuerdo, voy a prepararme y te veo en cinco minutos—anunció dejándole una caricia en su hombro.

—No te tardes tanto… Santana también está esperando en la sala.

—Lo tengo.

—Espero que el regalo que compre te guste pingüinita—susurró para ella misma viendo el pequeño collar que se encontraba entre sus manos. ¿Decir la forma del collar? Para qué, más adelante ya sabrán de lo que se trata.

Para los buenos conocedores de las caminatas o carreras por la tarde, sabrán que correr a las 7 de la tarde puede ser mágico por la temperatura agradable que hay en el medio ambiente. Y eso no era para menos en esta tarde previa a San Valentín y el hermoso atardecer que se veía en New York dejando atrás el invierno. Y como si fuera Dejavú, allí veían correr de nuevo a una pequeña morena con una ojiazul, que a diferencia de meses atrás, la miraba como si no existiera nadie más. Ni siquiera se percató de todas las chicas que trataban de llamar su atención de manera desesperada sin obtener siquiera un segundo de la atención de la chica. ¿Así es como se siente el primer amor? ¿Así es como ves a la chica que te atrae? ¿Así es como tu corazón debe de latir? Se preguntaba Alex contemplando, como si se tratara de velocidad remasterizada, como Rachel corría y su melena chocolate se movía al más estilo comercial de L'Oreal. Y de nuevo, todo iría bien sino es porque una rubia corría ahora a su lado con una enorme sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro y su Rachel le sonreía de la misma manera. Estúpidas rubias estiradas con hermosas sonrisas adorables.

Y no dejaremos desapercibido como Quinn veía la escena, como se veía desde su perspectiva la situación.

Después de que se puso su ropa deportiva y llevara a sus tres hijos casi arrastrando hasta el restaurante vegetariano y se terminaran la comida, se dirigieron a Central Park para correr como se lo había prometido a Beth. Porque si Alex era deportista ¿por qué Quinn Fabray no lo sería también? Ella había sido la capitana de porristas y desde entonces no había dejado las rutinas abandonadas. Cuando podía o cuando sus hijos se lo permitían, iba al gimnasio y hacia sus acostumbrados ejercicios. Y por eso también la veían trotando manteniendo el ritmo de su corazón, hasta que vio a una pequeña morena correr un poco delante de ella. Y ya saben, casual que te encuentras con la chica que te gusta y otra vez, casualmente y sin querer parecer acosadora, te aproximas con sigilo hasta ella y haces que parezca todo como si fuera obra del destino juntarlas.

— ¡Hola Rach! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Corriendo con tu chica?—saludó intentando parecer desinteresada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia enfrente.

— ¿Quinn? —Giró su rostro al escuchar la voz nasal y sensual que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia— Pero qué haces tú aquí, ¿no se supone que vivías en New Haven?

—Pues ya vez, la abogada Quinn Fabray quiso cambiar de aires y ahora vive en un departamento en Brooklyn con sus tres hijos, que si giras un poco tu rostro los puedes ver descansando en esa banca porque no tienen una buena condición como su linda y joven madre—respondió guiñándole su ojo derecho sin darle más detalles. Ya tendría tiempo para dárselos a conocer.

—Eso es genial—dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Verán que esta ciudad es mágica. Y nop, creo que no te he dejado en claro que Alex no es mi chica, solo es una amiga.

— ¿Enserio? —respondió ilusionada mientras la pequeña asentía. Bien, mínimo ya podía respirar tranquila por unos escasos minutos — Y la ciudad no es mágica—musitó obteniendo una mirada de molestia de la pequeña— La que hace mágica a la ciudad es Rachel Berry. La magia la produces tú y tu hermosa sonrisa.

—Insisto Quinn, eres tan dork—bajó la mirada manteniendo el paso— ¿Esto lo sacaste de un libro?

—Nop. Esto es de mi autoría—se mordió el labio.

—Pues deberías entonces ser escritora o algo parecido.

—No lo creo—indicó sonrojándose.

—Quizá podrías crear el guión de una obra de Broadway y podríamos trabajar juntas.

—Yo… verás—y contestaría si no es porque cierta ojiazul se interpuso entre ambas.

— Otra vez tú Fabray—refunfuñó entrecerrándole los ojos.

— ¿Es que tú no puedes darnos un momento de felicidad?—alzó su característica ceja para dirigirle una de sus ya famosas miradas de HBIC pretendiendo intimidar a la chica.

—No, y sí es una rubia estirada que está corriendo con mi chica… Así que si me permites—aprisionó la mano de la pequeña, la cual, no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque ya estaba siendo jalada rápidamente en dirección contraria.

—Rachel no es tu chica, creidita y ninfómana actriz—corrió hasta ellas y tomó la mano libre de la pequeña, que se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

—Eso no es verdad, Rachel sí es mi chica ¿Verdad pingüinita? —pfff la pequeña en la encrucijada que ella misma se había metido.

— ¿Verdad que no Rach? —giró hacia la morena que no sabía ahora como negar lo que le había dicho a la rubia.

— ¡Que sí es mi chica!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí! Y Rachel mañana irá a una cita conmigo por San Valentín—ambos asombrosos ojos se encararon. El avellana y el azul se fundieron representando los cuentos de fantasía donde podrían salir perfectamente de entre ellos rayos y estruendos.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ella saldrá conmigo!

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállense! —Se interpuso entre ambas chicas— No soy chica tuya Alex, y tú Quinn, si Alex es mi chica es algo que no debería de importarte—bufó harta.

—Pues entonces tenemos que hacer una competencia para ver quién puede pasar un tiempo tranquilo contigo Rachel. Y será LA GRAN batalla para conseguir la tan ansiada cita de San Valentín—propuso Quinn tomando su mano izquierda.

—En eso estoy deacuerdo—aceptó Alex tomando su mano derecha.

—PORQUE RACHEL ES MÍA—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo jaloneando a la morena que estaba incrédula por cómo se estaba tornando la situación. En apenas unos minutos atrás, ella corría con Quinn y Alex se mantenía alejada a sus espaldas.

— ¡Que no soy de nadie!— les gritó frustrada a ambas chicas que ahora la estaba ignorando. Pero quién las entendía, que sí ambas la querían para ellas, ahora solo le daban la espalda mientras cuchicheaban cosas sin sentido.

—Como acuerdo a que la competencia sea de correr, la que llegue primero a la fuente de Bethesda, que aproximadamente son 200 metros, será la ganadora—asintió Alex conforme— La ganadora tendrá una noche sin interrupciones de ninguna de las dos involucradas —anunció las reglas Quinn como la abogada que era— Y la perdedora, que obviamente será la creidita actriz, cuidará a mis hijos parte de la tarde de mañana y la noche entera—Alex frunció el ceño inconforme— Y antes de que digas algo, si yo pierdo haré todo lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien, solo porque me divertiré viendo como lavas mi baño, bañas a Luca, lavas todos mis coches y harás más cosas divertidas y humillantes, acepto—acercaron sus manos para sellar el pacto.

—Oigan, yo estoy presente si no lo han notado—Rachel intentó llamar la atención de ambas chicas que la ignoraron nuevamente posicionándose para iniciar con la competencia.

—Apuesto por la lobito—ahora Santana también se agregaba a la graciosa situación. Se notaba la preferencia hacia la actriz.

— ¡Hey tú! Cuenta hasta tres—detuvieron a un chico que las veía asustado— Anda, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—agregó Alex.

—Está bien—contestó incrédulo— Uno… Dos… Tres—alzó la mano al más estilo de carrera de coches y ambas chicas comenzaron con la carrera. Quinn iba al principio una cabeza adelante, hasta que Alex aumentó la velocidad sin preocuparse de su respiración y la dejó atrás, pero su orgullo Fabray no se lo permitiría y ella también aumento su esfuerzo. Si recordamos la carrera que habían mantenido la morena y la ojizaul se quedaba corta con esta. Esta carrera era como si Usain Bolt y Carl Lewis se estuvieran enfrentando en las olimpiadas o en el mundial de atletismo por el primer lugar, una carrera sin duda épica.

— ¡Vamos mami! Gánale— Tony gritaba animando a su madre mientras la pequeña rubia saltaba aplaudiendo con ambas manos.

—Cállate hombrecito Fabray, mi chica ganará ¿Qué apuestas? Yo apuesto 50 dólares.

—Apuesto mi mesada a que la rubia gana por dos cabezas.

—Hecho—pactaron escupiendo en sus manos y juntándolas para sellar el trato.

—Parecen niñas pequeñas que quieren conseguir un dulce—le dijo Beth a Rachel quien observaba a ambas chicas que corrían con todas sus fuerzas para llevar a la meta. Hasta que todo se salió del protocolo, Alex caía descompuesta al piso, preocupando a la pequeña que corría hasta su encuentro.

— ¡No seas tramposa Stone! Levántate y acepta que solo lo haces porque sabías que perderías—le refunfuñó Quinn hincándose a su lado.

— ¡Alex! ¡Alex! —también se hincó a su lado quitando a la rubia— Despierta—la movía tratando de obtener cualquier señal de conciencia de la chica.

—Solo está bromeando— la rubia frunció sus labios impacientada.

—Rachel ¿Me permites? —le pidió Tony tomándole su mano a la actriz y medir sus pulsaciones. El rubio había aprendido a medirlas en su estancia con el equipo de futbol— Creo que no está fingiendo mamá—giró preocupado su mirada a la rubia que ahora si se preocupaba por la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó inquieta la morena— Alex… Alex…

— ¿Qué pasó? —Respondió abriendo sus ojos y tomándose su pecho— Me cuesta respirar—susurró intentando levantarse.

— ¡Basta Alexandra! Nos vamos a casa para que te revise un doctor—ordenó Rachel pidiéndole ayuda a Quinn que esta vez no se negó.

—Espera Rach, ya me siento bien—se revolvió para quitarse los ambos brazos que la sostenían— Solo fue porque me estado malpasando y no he comido bien.

—No me interesa, nos vamos dije—ordenó de nuevo—Santana prepara el auto.

— ¡Claro! —aceptó corriendo hasta donde lo habían dejado.

—Y quiero aclarar que yo cumplo mis promesas y aceptó que ganaste rubia estirada—giró su rostro a Quinn que dejaba de verla preocupada ahora evitando que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios— Mañana cuido a los Fabray.

Marcador 2-1 ventaja para Quinn Fabray.


	15. 14

_**14**_

— ¿Entonces ya está mejor? —cuestionó preocupada Quinn a través del celular.

El hecho de que Alex fuera su competencia por el amor de Rachel no significaba que Quinn no se preocupara por las personas, aunque fuera cierta ninfómana actriz a la que creía que odiaba. Pero verla caer de esa manera al piso, la había dejado helada. Al principio creyó que la chica estaba fingiendo, pero cuando su hijo le confirmó que no era una mentira realmente se alarmó. Así es que después de que ayudara a Rachel a llevarla hasta el coche y se asegurara que la chica iba consciente se dirigió con sus hijos a su departamento y cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue marcarle a la morena para preguntarle qué era lo que el médico les había dicho y así calmar su ansiedad.

—Sí, ya vino el doctor y la está revisando—respondió observando desde la puerta como el especialista auscultaba el pecho de la chica que estaba sobre su cama y después con una pequeña lamparita analizaba con detenimiento sus ojos— Enserio estoy preocupada Quinn, nunca le había sucedido algo como esto. Ella suele ser dramática y actuar como yo pero nunca había jugado con esto. Nunca había jugado con su salud.

—Tienes que calmarte Rach, todo estará bien—intentó tranquilizarla aunque ella estuviera igual— Verás que lo que dijo Alex de que se ha estado malpasando es la razón por la que pasó esto.

—Eso espero—resopló mientras el hombre se alejaba de la chica y apuntaba en una pequeña libreta— Creo que ya terminó, tengo que colgar… Mañana te cuento cuando nos veamos.

—Deacuerdo. Hasta mañana Rachel—se despidió sintiendo la ansiedad de la morena. En ese momento ya no quería insistir con el asunto de su cita. Mañana sería otro día.

— ¿Entonces qué le pasa? —le preguntó ansiosa al médico que seguía escribiendo.

—Por lo que puedo ver y me cuenta la señorita Stone, solo es que se encuentra baja de defensas porque no ha estado alimentándose como debería—le respondió con una sonrisa— Le mandaré estas vitaminas y si no funcionan le haremos unos estudios. Por lo mientras no es de alarmarse, solo es importante que se las tome y todo mejorará —le dio la nota a la morena y tomó su maletín para dirigirse a la salida.

— ¿Cómo que no has estado comiendo bien? —reprendió a la ojiazul que se cubría con la manta y mantenía cerrados los ojos.

—Podrías guardar silencio… Me está matando la cabeza—susurró desganada.

—No señorita, usted no me cambiará el tema—continuó— Es importante tu salud Alex. No Sabes lo que me preocupé cuando te vi tirada—se sentó a su lado y le acarició la frente.

—Basta Rachel, no seas irritante… No solo es que no estuviera comiendo bien, también influyó la borrachera que me di ayer… hace mucho que no bebía y ahora me están cobrando factura—refunfuñó cubriéndose completamente— No sigas hablando porque enserio tu voz es aun más chillona que de costumbre—la morena estuvo a punto de contraatacar molesta cuando Elizabeth entraba hecha un demonio y le arrebataba la cobija de una sola intención.

— ¡Puedes decirme qué significa que te desSantanaste y me tengo que enterar por Santana!—gritó enojada— Además le agregamos que tuve que pagar las fotos de ambas saliendo de un bar mientras tú—señaló a la ojiazul que la ignoraba— Estabas ebria. ¿Sabes lo que me costaron? Un ojo, eso me costaron.

—Eso no me importa, por eso tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que sea—respondió sentándose en el respaldo y masajear su frente— No comiencen con los sermones que enserio me duele la cabeza

— ¡Claro! Ahora sí te sientes mal, pero ayer pedías y pedías más—la riñó la morena llevándose una mirada de sorpresa de Elizabeth— No es lo que estás pensando… Esta señorita ayer pedía y pedía más shoots de vodka—aclaró poniéndose de pie— Piensas que Jennifer no me lo dijo.

—Espera… espera… ¿Viste a Jennifer? —Interrumpió interesada Elizabeth— ¿Por qué no me contaste que habías visto a Jenny? —señaló indignada a la ojiazul.

—Porque no… ¿Y sí lo que quieres saber si preguntó por ti? La respuesta es no—murmuró buscando la cobija que había terminado en el suelo y dando dos aplausos para que se apagaran las luces de la habitación y solo se encendieran unos pequeños focos azules que rodeaban a su cama— Lo arruinaste con ella… Fin de la historia. Ahora si me hacen el favor de dejarme descansar, hasta mañana—concluyó cubriéndose y darles la espalda.

—Eres una maldita Alexandra, pero cuando quieras que te salve el culo verás cómo te hago lo mismo—refunfuñó la representante y salió de la misma forma como había entrado, como un torbellino mientras Alex lentamente te iba asomando su cabeza de entre la cobija.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Se aproximó lentamente hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado— ¿Quieres que te acomode la almohada o quieres algo más? —le acarició la frente con sutileza.

—Estoy bien Rachel—negó cerrando los ojos— Y sí tú no te vas a dormir temprano no tendrás el regalo super especial que tengo preparado para ti mañana—la morena abrió emocionada y con brillo los ojos— Así que si no lo haces Santa Claus no vendrá mañana.

— ¡Quiero mi regalo ahora! —Chilló emocionada— ¡Vamos Alex! ¡Dámelo ya! —insistió brincando en la cama como niña pequeña.

—No—dictaminó cubriéndose completamente ignorando a la pequeña que insistía con que le dieran el obsequio.

—Está bien Alexandra, pero si no puedo dormir por la emoción será tu culpa—le enseñó la lengua aunque la ojiazul no pudiera verla— Buenas noches—refunfuñó frustrada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Mañana será otro mejor día—susurró para ella misma acariciando el collar que le daría mañana a la morena.

Eran las tres de la mañana y tres rubios seguían ensayando bachata en su departamento. Algo obvio si recordamos que era el plan maestro para la noche del día siguiente. Y como bien dicen, para que algo te salga a la perfección debes de repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que se logre corregir cada uno de los más insignificantes detalles; por ello, habían designado que cada día como mínimo tenían que ensayan tres horas. ¿Loco? No tanto para los Fabray y su perfección. Y ahora se encontraban ensayando en la madrugada por la pérdida de tiempo que habían tenido después de lo ocurrido en Central Park.

—Bien, la última vez y estarás lista Fabray—aplaudió Beth percatándose de cómo sus aprendices se sentaban exhaustos sobre el piso de la sala de su hogar— ¿Qué? ¿Ya se cansaron? Si solo ensayaron veinte veces.

—Las cuales fueron como cuarenta, eres peor que un sargento… Eres peor que la sargento Fabray y ya es mucho decir—susurró Tony limpiándose el sudor de su frente— Hemos ensayado cien veces la estúpida canción que ya hasta la odio… Ya podemos hacer los pasos hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—Tony tiene razón—segundó Quinn estirando sus piernas para tratar de evitar el calambre que se vendría por tanto ensayo— Está bien que sea perfeccionista en todo, pero esto ya se salió de control. Y hasta yo lo sé.

— ¿Quién te entiende? Que sí quieres ganarle al bombocito, que si quieres sorprender a la enana… Jamás te daré mi ayuda de nuevo—se cruzó de brazos mientras los rubios evitaban soltar una carcajada— Dejen de quejarse y de pie—les ofreció la mano para ayudarlos— La última vez y concluimos para que dejen de estar de chilloncitos… En cinco… cuatro… tres…—obedecieron resoplando y poniéndose de pie para repetir la rutina una vez más.

—Todo sea por ti Rach—inhaló escuchando por 101 veces la canción.

—Alex ¡Ya párate! Y ven a desayunar que este plato no se comerá solo...

Eran las seis de la mañana y Rachel no entendía que no le gustaba que la despertaran tan temprano después de tener esos mareos y dolores de cabeza que la desgastaban tanto. Porque llevaba algunos días con ellos, y a los cuales no les había dado importancia. Creía que era por el estrés o por tanto alcohol que había ingerido. Por eso le había mentido la noche anterior a la pequeña, no quería que se sobrepreocupara por algo que no era relevante.

— ¡Ya voy Rachel! Sólo quince minutos y prometo que voy—gritó aún somnolienta.

Escuchó unos pequeños pasos que se avecinaban hacia su habitación, cuando inesperadamente sintió caer un pequeño cuerpo sobre ella.

—Alexandra, ya despierta… Sabes que no me gusta desayunar sola, además ¡Hoy es San Valentín! ¡El día del amor y la amistad! Y prometiste que me darías un regalo súper especial—unos pequeños brazos la abrazaban por la espalda.

Giró su rostro para ver el despertador el cual marcaba que eran las 6:07 de la mañana. ¡Las 6:07 de la mañana! Berry y su habitual hábito de madrugar.

— ¡Rachel Berry tan desconsiderada! Debería de comenzar a ignorarla un poco más y no caer constantemente en sus caprichos—rezongó internamente— Pero si aún es muy temprano Berry... —se giró y cubrió su rostro con la cobija.

— ¿Crees que los enamorados aún están sobre sus camas? ¡Claro que no! Yo estoy levantada desde las 5:30 de la mañana… Me preparé mi licuado verde, corrí 20 minutos en la elíptica y mírame estoy como nueva —golpeó su espalda una y otra vez exigiendo su atención pero la actriz seguía renuente a prestársela. Ella solo quería dormir más mientras se lo permitiera la serie.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Yo estoy enferma—Renegó cubriéndose todo su cuerpo y alejar a la morena que insistía brincando sobre su cuerpo— Además si dices eso, anda ve y molesta a tu Quinn. Ella estará encantada de levantarse a esta hora y venir para aceptar tus golpes.

Aún era muy duro para la ojiazul saber que su morena pasaría el día completo con Quinn luego de perder la carrera, pero había prometido una cosa y la cumpliría, aunque tuviera que cuidar a los tres hijos de su rival y ver como la chica que le gustaba la abandonaba.

—Deja de ignorarme Stone—la sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró por el recuerdo de haber perdido por primera vez en algo. 2 puntos para Quinn- 1 punto para ella. —¿En qué piensas? —golpeó su nariz con pequeños golpes intermitentes.

—Que tienes a tus pies a Quinn para que te de regalos y haga el mejor día de tu vida… Tú no necesitas hacer nada, ella tendrá preparado el más meloso y adorable regalo—gruñó fastidiada.

— ¿Estás molesta por qué iré con Quinn? Si no quieres que vaya con ella solo dilo y le cancelo— se giró enfadada haciendo un terrible berrinche. Alex suspiró cayendo por quién sabe qué ves en las exigencias de la morena.

— ¿Siempre logras conseguir lo que quieres de las demás personas, no es así? —Susurró resignada — Perdón Rachel, solo es que estoy cansada y el estúpido dolor de cabeza no se va —ahora fue Alex quien se volteó hacia la morena y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Sí y si son tan lindas y perfectas como tú, amiga—se soltó de su agarre y se giró para verla directo a los ojos. Alex amaba el marrón de sus pupilas y el chocolate de su cabello desalineado por las mañanas— ¿Quieres un ibuprofeno? —preguntó preocupada.

—Si sigues así, Quinn se pondrá celosa de mí ¡eh pingüinita! —Besó su frente y se descobijo ignorando la pregunta—. Anda vamos o se enfriará lo que hayas hecho de desayunar.

—Creo que tienes razón y deberíamos dormir un rato... Hace frío... Grrrr— cubrió con la cobija todo su cuerpo produciendo una carcajada en la actriz.

— ¡No! Ahora te levantas o ya sabes lo que pasará ¡Alex bombero!—advirtió divertida y esperando los grititos de susto.

— ¡Noooo Alex, la bombero noooo! —chilló nerviosa.

— ¡Oh sí! Te lo advertí enana… La bombero Alex viene por la pingüinita floja y quejumbrosa—exclamó y la cargó sobre sus hombros mientras Rachel pataleaba pero no le funcionaba en nada. La ojiazul la mantenía sobre sus hombros dando vueltas.

—Recuerda que no soy un costal con papas, ¡Bájame!—ordenó golpeando su espalda mientras salían risitas divertidas de sus labios.

—Deacuerdo... Pero si después la enana me da un beso y se mete a bañar, porque ¡Fushi! ¡Apesta al bosque mágico de Blancanieves! —aceptó deteniendo las vueltas.

— ¡Deacuerdo! Pero bájame—La descendió y la acostó sobre la cama. Rachel la retó con los ojos por un momento para después oler su cabello, su cuello y ropa.

— ¡Tan linda! Siempre tan incrédula. Se cree todo lo que le digo—se burló internamente.

— ¡Y obviamente no apesto a bosque mágico! Quizás sí, pero es por qué yo no soy floja y si hago mis rutinas… Jummm—sonrió y besó su mejilla— Y te quiero en cinco minutos porque no dejaré que sigas malpasándote ¿Lo escuchaste? —avisó seria golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho de la chica.

—Lo que digas Barbra... —levantó su ceja derecha mientras se reía de su intento de parecer seria.

Rachel golpeó su hombro y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

—Si quieres adelántate a desayunar—gritó entusiasmada.

—Te tomo la palabra...

Caminó hacia la cocina y ya estaba sobre la mesa su habitual plato con waffles y una sonrisa feliz formada con frutos sobre él. Alex amaba el olor de la comida preparada por las mañanas y ahora más porque Rachel había sido la que había preparado el simple alimento sin producir algún incendio. No sabía qué habría sido de ella sin esa pequeña luz de escape que había llegado como un torbellino moreno. ¿Hubiera sido diferente si no la hubiera conocido esa noche en los Emmy's? Sin duda alguna.

No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando la pequeña salió con pequeñas gotas de agua que caían hasta su flequillo y un cepillo de dientes en su mano.

—Vaya Stone sí que tenías hambre—Miró hacia su plato limpio y sonrió— Qué bien que estés alimentándote como se debe. A partir de ahora tendré un Excel con cada uno de los horarios en que debes de comer y no estoy bromeando.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad que tenía mucho apetito, además sabes que me hipnotizan los waffles ¡Los amo! —se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su dirección. La abrazó y besó su frente—. Es mi turno de bañarme mi dramática y adorable enana.

—Pero no te tardes mucho, que ya se me hizo tarde y quiero que seas quien me de consejos para mi cita de hoy... Recuerda que este tipo de eventos me ponen muy nerviosa—musitó separándose de la chica y caminar a través de las escaleras.

—Sí pingüinita, tú tranquila... —aceptó, aunque no muy conforme ni mucho menos feliz.

— ¡Te quiero bichitoooooo! —gritó desde su habitación.

— ¿Qué tiene Rachel Berry que me produce esto? —frunció sus labios haciéndose a la idea de que quizá muy pronto las cosas cambiarían. Y no como a ella le gustaría.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente en el departamento Fabray. Horas que por cada segundo que pasaba se volvía valioso y más si hablábamos que el gen familiar hacia a cada uno de los integrantes perfeccionistas aunque ellos no se percataran de tal hecho. Beth tenía una lista preparada con cada uno de los detalles para que la velada fuera mágica. Tony se encargaba de la decoración; de que cada detalle aunque fuera el más insignificante estuviera pulcro, así fueran las velas, el iPod preparado con la lista musical y con cada canción en el orden que debía de aparecer a lo largo de la noche, incluso hasta estaba atento de que ningún pedacito de polvo invadiera ningún rincón. En fin, cada uno de los rubios hacía con esmero cada una de las actividades que se les había asignado. Y Quinn… sus nervios iban en aumento cada vez que un minuto pasaba y no estaban completas cada una de las tareas.

— ¿Ya tienes el vestido?

—Perfecto y hermoso—le enseñó un hermoso y elegante Valentino rojo.

— ¿Las zapatillas? —tachó con su pluma en la lista la prenda preguntada.

—Ya…

— ¿La cena? —ahora tachó los zapatos plateados mientras los inspeccionaba detenidamente.

—Vegetariana como le gusta a Rachel.

— ¿Las velas? —se acercó a oler la comida.

—Listas—sonrió señalándole. Había muchas posicionadas en cada mueble de la sala y la cocina.

— ¿La música?

— ¡Lista! —intervino Tony levantando su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Ya le enviaste el mensaje a tía Britt?

—Hace 30 minutos que se lo envié y dice que tiene la cosa lista y que la trae exactamente en tres horas—le enseñó su celular con el mensaje mencionado.

—Bien ¿Y el peinado? ¿Ya sabes cómo te peinarás?—le preguntó a su madre quien se detuvo en seco. No había pensado en ese pequeño detalle. Ya había pensado en la cena, en los detalles, en la ropa, en la música, pero ¿en el peinado? Eso se le había olvidado. Acarició su largo y rubio cabello dándose cuenta que hace mucho que no pasaba por una peluquería.

— ¡Demonios! —corrió hasta su habitación para tomar su cartera y regresar a la sala donde tres pares de ojos verdes la estudiaban confundidos— Vayan por sus chamarras, porque hoy habrá un cambio de look para todos— y los mismos tres rubios ahora brincaban impresionados. Era algo nuevo, el ver a su madre a tal grado de euforia que hasta quería cambiar sus recatados y estirados rizos dorados.

— ¿Crees que se me ve bien? —le preguntó acomodándose el refinado vestido en el largo espejo de su habitación mientras una ojiazul la contemplaba con adoración desde la cama. La prenda se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas y estaba un poco por arriba de sus rodillas— Creo que el fiusha no me queda muy bien—se giró para ver a la chica, la cual, no salía de su ensoñación— ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —Replicó abrumada— Lo siento Rachel… Sí… Ya le di la dirección que me diste a Andrew para que te lleve, no te preocupes.

—Te pregunté que si crees que el fiusha se me ve bien—le entrecerró los ojos molesta — No me estás poniendo atención, así que no pediré más tus opiniones—bufó regresando al espejo— Si no me vas a aconsejar, ayuda el que menos estorba—inició a colocarse el brillo labial.

—Lo siento Rachel… obviamente se te ve bien cualquier cosa que te pongas, así sea un simple costal de papas—se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella— Yo solo es que… a veces no sé qué decir cuando se trata de ti—le sonrió a través del espejo acomodándole un rizo detrás de su oreja— Me lo pones difícil—se alejó de ella evitando respirar el perfume que desprendía su cuerpo que podría ocasionar que no se pudiera controlar— Será mejor que vaya a organizar todo para los pequeños demonios Fabray—concluyó saliendo de la habitación— Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, por favor ayúdame Santo Chewbacca a no amarrarla en la cama y evitar que se vaya nunca—suspiró recargándose en la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Está segura que quiere que le corte tanto? —asesoró con un largo mechón rubio entre sus dedos— Si quiere podríamos arreglárselo y dejarlo mejor— insistió sacando un cepillo y unas tijeras de una pequeña mochila que tenía en sus caderas.

—Si dije que lo quiero así es porque hay una razón—respondió segura viéndose a través del espejo.

—Sí usted lo dice—encogió sus hombros cortando la larga melena poco a poco. Quinn no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que vio los pedazos de cabellos rubios que comenzaron a caer al suelo haciéndola volver catorce años atrás. Cuando en el mismo lugar, se había cortado de la misma forma el cabello. Recordó las nacionales cuando sus amigas se lo aconsejaron para sacar la frustración de aquel entonces. Y si antes Quinn ya se veía estilizada, ahora lo era mucho más. El corte afinó también sus facciones. Podía ver una nariz más respingada y unos ojos avellana que centellan de emoción, de la emoción de sorprender aun más a Rachel.

Tony y Beth se acercaron hasta su madre cubriéndose atónitos la boca. Se habían llevado una sorpresa más grande que la de su madre. Jamás se habían imaginado que eso sucedería.

— ¡Oh Santo Chewbacca! ¿En dónde has dejado a mi estirada madre? Esta rubia que veo no puede ser el sargento Fabray—dijo fascinada Beth abrazando a su madre por la espalda— Te ves espectacular mamá. Sabía que detrás de esos cabellos relamidos existía una hermosa chica.

—Si no fueras mi mamá yo si te daba—Tony también intervino anonadado.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse por todas esas palabras de aliento de parte de sus hijos, porque hasta ella se sentía más segura de sí misma. El simple corte de cabello había regresado el orgullo Fabray a sus venas. Aunque aún faltaba la mejor parte. Regresar a la lionQuinn.

—Corre Alex... Corre que se me hace tarde—la ojiazul escuchó una vocecita a través de su puerta—. ¡Te dije que eso de decirte que alguien estaba más emocionada por la noche eras tú!—agregó sarcásticamente— Y sí pretendes que no vaya haciendo esta escena de celos estás muy equivocada, así que sal de una vez.

Y no era que la ojiazul quisiera que se le hiciera tarde a Rachel y no acudiera a su cita con Quinn, arruinando así la noche que tenía preparada la rubia, pero estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por el regalo que le daría a la morena. El regalo que quizá le lanzaría de regreso en la cara o simplemente lo tirara por el retrete. Una y mil situaciones pasaban a través de sus retorcidos pensamientos, pero si no quería alargar la agonía tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas entonces escondió el collar y la carta en su chaqueta de piel.

Abrió la puerta y Rachel la observó furiosa, y para ser sinceras, para Alex se veía muy linda a pesar de sus labios fruncidos y esa ropa elegante y las zapatillas que la hacían estar casi hasta su altura y destinadas para su primera cita con Quinn Fabray. Sonrió sincera olvidando el hecho y besó su mejilla.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—preguntó con una sonrisa prepotente.

— ¿Enserio estás diciendo esto? —frunció el ceño.

—Sip.

—Dijiste que pasara antes de irme pero llevas media tarde encerrada en esa habitación que no sé si querías que interrumpiera lo que sea que estuvieses haciendo.

—Lo siento, es que estaba pensando qué haré con los hijos de la rubia culona. Quizás los haga caldo y después me los coma por venganza— dijo de manera juguetona.

—Me voy—gruñó irritada caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos Rachel, sabes que no le haría nada a los pequeños. Solo estaba bromeando—la detuvo aprisionando su mano.

— ¿Por qué eres tan irritante a veces? —suspiró soltándose del amarre.

—Solo trato de tranquilizar mis nervios ¿Deacuerdo? —bajó avergonzada su mirada.

—Está bien—exhaló— ¿Para qué querías verme antes de irme?

—Antes de todo te ves muy linda señorita Berry.

—Gracias Alex, tú igual te ves muy linda a pesar que solo traigas puesto esos jeans y tengas que ser niñera por una noche—le recordó burlona —No sabes lo que hubiera dado hace unos años atrás porque una niñera tan linda como tú me hubiera cuidado cuando mis padres salían de viaje y no la señora Robinson—rememoró haciendo una mueca de asco— Esa ancianita era muy mala y no me dejaba cantar ¿Puedes creer? ¡Yo sin poder cantar! —la ojiazul sonrió por sus ocurrencias imaginándosela de ocho años y haciendo sus constantes berrinches y sus acostumbrados fruncimientos de labios porque no la dejan hacer lo que más amaba.

— Deacuerdo eso es halagador… Ahora acompáñame— la tomó de la mano para bajar las escaleras y dirigirla hasta la sala— Antes que nada, me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga ¿No? —Rachel asintió confundida— Pues para comenzar con nuestra amistad, quiero que conozcas la canción que más me gusta ¿Bailamos?

—Pero no sé bailar muy bien. Además, no hay música—susurró inquieta.

—De eso no te preocupes, ahora tendrás tu música—se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la bocina para amoldar su iPhone. Buscó entre su lista de música hasta encontrarse con Crazy for you de Madona. Una canción que le hacía recordar sus mejores días cuando no había preocupaciones y su mamá la escuchaba en la radio una y otra vez y bailaba con alegría—Ven Rachel, te enseñaré a relajarte. Para calmar los nervios que mejor que bailar—la aproximó hasta ella y con una de sus manos la tomó por la cintura y con la otra su mano.

(Como un cuarto que se sacude al comenzar la música)

(Extraños haciéndolo en la oscuridad)

(Dos cuerpos que se convierten en uno)

—Espero que no terminé por pisarte—sonrió, y eso produjo algo en el interior de la ojiazul. que su corazón latiera más rápido.

(Te veo a través del aire)

(¿No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada?)

(Estás tan cerca… Pero un mundo de distancia)

(Me estoy muriendo por decir que)

Con delicadeza comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Rachel posicionó sus manos en el cuello de la chica y Alex en su cintura sin romper en ningún momento la mirada. Una mirada azul que decía más que mil palabras y la otra chocolate que trataba de no sentir, de no dejarse llevar y confundir a la castaña que tenía enfrente.

(Estoy loca por ti)

(Tan solo tócame y sabrás que es verdad)

(Nunca quise a nadie así)

(Todo es nuevo, lo sentirás cuando te bese)

(Estoy loca por ti…Loca por ti)

Alex al más estilo de película romántica y tratando de terminar con la tensión, bajó a la morena tomándola de la espalda haciendo que sonriera divertida para después atraerla de nuevo hasta ella.

(Estoy tratando de controlar mi corazón)

(Camino hasta donde tú estás)

(Cuando te miro a los ojos, no necesitamos palabras)

Luego pequeños giros, caricias de manos y susurros cantados por parte de Alex y muchas sonrisas de ambas; esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que el día mejorara para la actriz conformándose con ese efímero momento. El momento produjo que se envolvieron de muchas sensaciones.

(Lentamente nos vamos acercando)

(A cada respiro estoy más dentro de ti)

(Pronto estaremos juntas las dos)

(Si leyeras mi mente sabrías que)

Por último le susurró la última estrofa apartándola de ella y fue inevitable para las dos no sentirse diferentes, sentirse con algo de entendimiento y haciendo que Alex se dejara llevar y se aproximará lentamente hasta los labios de la morena.

(Todo es nuevo. Estoy loca por ti)

(Y sabes que es verdad)

(Estoy loca por ti… Loca por ti)

(Completamente loca por ti)

—No—apartó el rostro antes de que la ojiazul llegara a su destino y la alejó suavemente soltándose de su amarre— Es mejor que me digas que querías hablar para poder irme— dijo incómoda.

—Yo… Lo siento… No debió pasar —tartamudeó preocupada— Solo quería darte tu regalo— metió su mano en la chamarra sintiendo el collar y la carta pero por la situación tensa vivida con anterioridad, solo sacó el pedazo de papel— No sé dar regalos ni detalles así que no sabía que darte más que esto—le entregó la carta con dedos temblorosos evitando cualquier contacto.

—Gracias… Creo que es tiempo que me vaya—guardó el presente en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la salida— Espero que te vaya bien con los niños. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamar—balbuceó con la voz inquieta.

—No te preocupes. No creo que lo necesite.

—Deacuerdo, nos vemos mañana—concluyó saliendo por la puerta dejando a una ojiazul que se tiraba sobre el sillón con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Creo que aun no te puedo lo puedo dar, Rachel—sacó el pequeño collar plateado con forma de corazón de su chamarra y lo contempló con tristeza— Amigo creo que te quedarás un largo tiempo conmigo.

—Creo que no es muy buena idea que se queden con ella—les dijo Quinn a sus dos hijas que ya tenían sus abrigos puestos y Tony llevaba sobre sus hombros la mochila con todas las cosas que podrían necesitar— No sé si los pueda cuidar como se deba—añadió intranquila.

—No vamos a empezar de nuevo Fabray—la reprendió Beth— Creo que ese tinte te está comenzando a afectar—se burló del nuevo color de cabello de su desesperante madre— Ya tenemos los números celulares de los policías, bomberos, médicos familiares, tuyo, de Rachel hasta de papá. Así que no dramatices de más.

—Tiene razón Beth—complementó el rubio— Tú solo disfruta y encárgate de que Rachel no quiera salir de tu vida y valga la pena por todo esto que hemos pasado ¿Lo prometes

—Está bien—resopló Quinn aproximándose hacia ellos y dejarles un pequeño beso en la frente — Lo prometo, pero ustedes prométanme que se comportarán con la creidita actriz y no se meterán en problemas.

—Eso no lo podemos prometer—repuso Beth con una sonrisa malévola.

—En lo que se ha metido Alex Stone—susurró Quinn cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Ya llegó! —gritó Tony eufórico— Todos a sus posiciones y no te preocupes mami ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Así que vámonos equipo Fabray—Beth cargó entre sus brazos a Frida siguiendo el camino que había tomado su hermano no sin antes desearle suerte a su agitada madre.

—Bien, comienza el plan "Recuperar a Rachel Berry" —se dio ánimos a sí misma y se acomodo por décima vez su elegante vestido rojo.

— ¿Segura que es aquí señorita Berry? —confirmó Andrew observando a Rachel a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, esta es la dirección que me mandó Quinn—respondió asomando su cabeza por la ventana y ver el oscuro lugar— Si es aquí, mira, allí vienen sus hijos—el chico dirigió su mirada al frente viendo a los tres rubios que caminaban con decisión hasta la camioneta— ¿Recuerdas lo qué tienes que hacer?

—Afirmativo señorita Berry, cuidar que ambos bandos no se asesinen—contestó de forma graciosa.

—Muy bien—dicho lo anterior bajó de la camioneta para el encuentro con los hijos de la rubia— ¿Ya están listos para conocer la vida de una superestrella? —Les habló a los tres que la examinaban con detenimiento— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —se preocupó sacando el espejo de su bolso.

—Basta enana, no tienes nada, de hecho estás perfecta—la detuvo Beth y le quitó el espejo— Solo te dejamos algo en claro… Si lastimas a mi madre los tres haremos cachitos tu cuerpo y lo tiraremos a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo ¿Capisce? —sus otros dos hermanos la apoyaron— Pero si logras hacerla feliz no tendremos problemas y los tres te respetaremos y aceptaremos ¿Capisce? —Rachel solo asintió asustada sin decir palabra alguna— Bien, ahora ve hasta la puerta y sigue el camino que te espera la más adorable y hermosa noche de toda tu mediocre vida.

— ¿Qué camino? —preguntó confusa.

—Ya lo verás… Tú solo sigue la luz—sonrió invitando a sus hermanos a subir a la camioneta— Recuerda Berry, te tenemos en la mira—los tres rubios se asomaron por la ventana e hicieron la típica señal de tenerte en la mira con sus dos dedos— Suerte—concluyó cerrando la ventana rápidamente y la camioneta se perdiera entre la oscuridad.

—Bien allá vamos—suspiró acomodándose el vestido y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

Y entonces se llevó la primera sorpresa de la noche, ahora entendía el sigue la luz de Beth. Las escaleras se encontraban a oscuras con excepción de muchas velas encendidas que iluminaban el camino que debía de seguir. Subió lentamente esperando no tropezar hasta el primer piso donde una puerta abierta la esperaba y una chica rubia tan distinta y tan familiar a la vez se dejaba ver entre las penumbras del departamento.

—Bienvenida a tu noche romántica Rach—musitó una hermosa rubia con el cabello corto y con un color especial, un rosa que contrastaba con el dorado— Bienvenida a nuestra noche—le sonrió con un encendedor en su mano para después prender la primera vela que se encontraba en su camino haciendo que en efecto dominó se iluminaran más de ellas mostrando el interior del lugar.

Una ojiazul se encontraba muy cómodamente sentada sobre su sillón de la biblioteca repasando las primeras escenas que grabaría la semana que venía. Sus largas vacaciones llegaban a su fin, pero no era algo que le molestara. Ella amaba lo que hacía, y lo supo desde el primer minuto que se vio en un set de grabación adicionando para un pequeño papel. No era la protagonista ni mucho menos, de hecho era una más de las que se veían en el fondo y a penas decía unas escuetas palabras, un "se fue para esa dirección" y nada más. Aun así la hizo feliz. Feliz después de tantos años de sufrimiento. Y todo gracias a su representante Elizabeth Brooks, la cual también era su mejor amiga y su hombro donde lloraba todas las noches recordando su triste y horrible pasado.

— Señorita Stone, los niños Fabray acaban de llegar ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos? —le anunció una de sus chicas de servicio.

—Nada, ahora mismo yo los recibo—se levantó del sillón dejando el guión a un lado— Si quieren pueden tomarse lo que queda del día—le sonrió sincera.

—Muchas gracias señorita—agradeció saliendo de la habitación.

—Veremos cómo son estos monstrillos y que tanto podrán soportar el régimen Stone—sonrió con malicia dirigiéndose a la entrada. Al llegar a su destino, contempló a tres rubios que veían pasmados cada rincón de la mansión. Ya saben, todos tenían la misma reacción. La misma reacción de anonadados y como si estuvieran viendo la octava maravilla del mundo.

— ¿Así que son ustedes de los que me encargaré hoy? —dijo con su típica sonrisa altanera y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¡Alex! —gritó Beth con brillo en sus ojos y sorprendiendo a la ojiazul— Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—corrió hasta ella colgándose sobre su cuello como esa locas y desquiciadas fans— Mi amiga Madison no me lo creerá. Dime que me firmarás mi playera… También mis tenis… y mi chamarra… y todo lo que se pueda autografiar—se alejó de la chica que la veía sin comprender todas las palabras que la rubia soltaba sin siquiera respirar.

— ¡Beth! ¡Deja a Alex! ¿Qué te dijo mamá? —la reprendió Tony apartándola de la actriz— Dijo claramente no fastidiar a la creidita actriz y comportarnos respetuosos y educados.

Lo cierto era que Alex seguiría escuchando la divertida pelea de los hermanos si no es porque distinguió a la única Fabray que parecía no tener el mismo carácter de la familia. Frida Fabray. Y tal como le había ocurrido a Quinn, también quedó enamorada por la pequeña que sostenía un oso de peluche muy cerca de su rostro. Se aproximó hasta ella poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su estatura, y no dijo nada, solo observó directamente los dos orbes avellanas que tenía en frente, y de un instante al otro, un par de ojos azules y otros verdes parecían que estaban teniendo una plática sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, dejando asombrados a los dos rubios que ya habían dejado de reñirse.

—Hola ¿Cómo te llamas princesa? —musitó suavemente tratando de no intimidar a la pequeña.

—Frida—murmuró tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Entiendo— ¿Por qué siento que he visto estos ojos afligidos antes? Son idénticos a los míos. Idénticos a los que veo en el espejo cada mañana— ¿Tienes hambre? —Frida no dijo nada por medio de palabras pero sí con sus ojos— Comprendo, no es necesario que digas nada. ¿Quieres un helado? —la rubia asintió dándole su oso— Gracias, pero creo que señor oso quiere permanecer a tu lado—le acarició amistosamente la mejilla— o ¿Tiene un nombre?

—Señor Effy—balbuceó dándole de nuevo el oso afelpado.

—Ella nunca se lo presta a nadie—le susurró Tony a su hermana que veía la escena asombrada.

—Lo sé… observalas, no necesitan decir nada. Se entienden solo con mirarse—Tony asintió descuerdo. Nunca habían visto que Frida interactuara con una persona que escasamente conocía. Regularmente salía corriendo o se escondía cuando un desconocido le hablaba, pero con Alex había sido diferente. Cosa que se entenderá más adelante.

— ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta por Central Park y comemos una pizza? —se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Beth y a Tony que solo accedían conformes— Deacuerdo, pero Luca también nos acompañará. Necesita un paseo urgente—sintió la mano de Frida tomar la suya.

— ¿Quién es Luca? —preguntó Tony confundido.

—Mi mejor amigo—respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Menos charla y más salida. Así que caminen enanos—se acercó hasta los dos rubios y les revolvió el pelo de manera juguetona— Esta tarde-noche será la más divertida que supongo no han tenido en años o quizá en toda su vida.

— ¡Wow Quinn! Esto es mágico—balbuceó atónita mientras la rubia le tomaba su mano ayudándola a pasar.

—Esto y más te mereces princesa—la soltó alejándose por un momento entre el pasillo para segundos después regresar con algo entre sus manos— Y no hay princesa sin su corona—se aproximó hasta la pequeña para colocarle la corona que años atrás había ganado en el baile de promoción.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —de nuevo balbuceó fascinada.

—Un viaje en el tiempo y una amiga rubia que sabía que la tenías en tu apartamento.

—Brittany—sonrió por las ocurrencias de la bailarina.

—Exacto, ahora Rach ¿Me permitirías una pieza musical? —le pidió con centellantes ojos avellanas que se distinguían de entre la oscuridad por el brillo que emitían— No sabes cómo ese día me contuve y no me paré de esa silla de ruedas para bailar contigo—caminó hasta la grabadora que contenía la lista de reproducción— Y para hacerlo más real también traeremos la canción de ese entonces—apretó el botón play y Take my breath away se empezó a distinguir en la habitación— ¿La recuerdas? —Regresó hasta su lado y con ambas manos la tomó sutilmente de la cintura mientras la pequeña amoldaba las suyas en el cuello de la chica e iniciaban con el delicado vaivén al ritmo de la música— ¿Recuerdas que canté con Santana esta canción? —Rachel asintió emocionada— Pues la canté dedicándola completamente a ti—la morena se recargó en su hombro permitiendo que Quinn pudiera hablar en su oído— Durante toda la canción solo pensé en lo hermosa que te veías y en que no me había equivocado en cederte mi mayor sueño. Tú eras la verdadera princesa en ese entonces.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Se separó un poco y alzó su mirada— ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar por Santana de esa horrible manera?

— ¿Para qué querías saberlo? Tú amabas a Finn—respondió atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuello— No quería dramas en mi vida. No quería que me dijeras que no sentías lo mismo por mí… Lo cierto es que desde ese entonces ya tenía miedo a que me alejaras de ti, ya tenía suficiente con que me odiaras por querer evitar su boda.

—No te hubiera alejado. Solo te hubiera dicho que te quería como una amiga… De hecho siempre tuve la necesidad de que estuvieras en mi vida como esa amiga imposible y que creía que me odiaba—susurró triste.

—Nunca te odié Rachel, solo me era difícil aceptar que me había enamorado de una chica. Ya sabes cómo eran mis padres con sus estúpidas reglas religiosas, de por sí mi vida familiar ya era difícil con un embarazo, ahora imagínate si iba y le decía a mi madre después de que me aceptara por segunda vez "Oye mami estoy enamorada de una chica" —la alejó de ella y la vio directamente a los ojos— Siempre viví en las sombras de mis padres, del qué dirán y del estúpido estatus social—musitó enojada con ella misma— Si tú hubieras estado enamorada de mí hubiera sido más fácil aceptarlo y sobrellevarlo, pero los hubieras no existen. Santana y Britt se tenían a ellas ¿Pero yo? Estaba sola y aterrada por los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti y más porque tú no me correspondias, por eso traté de alejarte torturándote durante todo el instituto hasta que ya no pude más y dejé de luchar. Si te tenía como amiga, me bastaba—confesó abrazando a Rachel que la aceptaba sin alejarla como todas las anteriores veces que se habían visto. Era ver como Quinn abría por primera vez su corazón para que bastara no querer repelerla— Por eso del ¿Somos amigas? Algo así. No quería resignarme a quedarme como la simple amiga, pero cuando te vi cantándole Here's To Us solo y solo a Finn, supe que tenía que dejarte ir y por eso acepté ir a esa apresurada boda—concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos que Rachel sentía en su hombro.

— ¿Después de mí con cuántas chicas te han llamado la atención? —respondió cambiando el tema y relajar a la rubia.

—Ninguna. Durante toda mi vida solo me has gustado tú—se separó de la pequeña sorbiendo por la nariz— De hecho estoy casi segura que tengo un caso grave de Berrytis o si quieres decirlo de otra manera, soy Berrysexual—agregó graciosa haciendo que Rachel soltara una carcajada.

Nunca en sus cinco sentidos la lastimaría con uso de razón, Quinn nunca de los jamases besaría a otra chica que no fuese a ella, ninguna otra chica le había llamado tanta atención a pesar de que podría tener a quien quisiera por ser la capitana de las porristas, pero ella solo quería a una, solo quería a la única e irrepetible Rachel Barbra Berry. El perfume de la morena le producía tanta excitación pero no más que sus labios que se veían demasiado besables por el brillo que emitían a causa del labial. Había soñado con ellos muchas veces. Desde el primer día que la vio cantar en el auditorio. La estaba deseando con una desesperada ansiedad que despertó cada una de las partes sensibles de todo su cuerpo.

Quinn sabía que sería la única vez que la tendría allí a sus pies y a sus deseos. Cerró sus ojos de golpe y se acercó para besarla. La deseaba demasiado, era como una pequeña droga. Era tan bello simplemente observarla y darse cuenta que sentía lo mismo que años atrás y que sus sentimientos no se habían borrado a pesar del largo tiempo. Se inclinó más cerca de la morena esperando a que la besara, pero Rachel prefería simplemente contemplarla y se quedara así siempre para ella. Que el tiempo se congelara y jamás hubieran pasado todas esas cosas que la habían herido.

Quinn abrió sus ojos por su falta de reacción. Le pareció demasiado gracioso que fuera ella quien esperaba que Rachel la besara, en otras circunstancias, los chicos eran los que simplemente se le lanzaban y la besaban. Finn Hudson había caído en sus encantos, Sam Evans se había cansado de tantas veces que le había rogado, Joe también había luchado por un poco de su atención, pero ¿Rachel? Rachel no la quería besar ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? Quinn era una seductora en el instituto. Ellos nunca la habían seducido de esta manera.

Rachel estaba completamente nerviosa y excitada para siquiera pensar en besarla. Quería recorrer cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, besar cada centímetro de ella, quería algo más que un simple incorruptible beso pero tuvo miedo que la rubia ya no sintiera lo mismo que ella. Que sintiera que la deseaba de una manera sobrenatural a pesar de su humillación y su maltrato el día de su boda. Pero llegó la hora y debía besarla. Avecinó sus labios hasta la rubia simplemente rozándolos porque no sabía si sería capaz de dejarla ir después de eso.

Quinn sintió cómo la morena se tensó y eso le originó aún más miedo, aún faltaba más velada para arruinarla por un simple beso, así que cambió la estrategia tratando de relajar la situación y la llevó hasta la mesa donde ya estaba preparada con copas, la mejor vajilla que tenía y todos los demás utensilios.

—Rach, hoy especialmente te ves más hermosa que de costumbre... ¿Qué te hiciste? —comenzó de manera graciosa aproximando de manera atenta la silla de su acompañante.

—Yo nada, no hice nada, te lo juro. La que se ve tan hermosa como siempre eres tú, Quinn—respondió más relajada y dejando a un lado la tensión del primer beso— Dime por favor que el cabello rosa no es permanente.

—Pues, verás… Yo quería sorprenderte y vieras que puedo tener pequeños arranques de adrenalina sin meterme en problemas o que me quieran atacar con perros salvajes, pero no te preocupes, no es permanente, cuando me meta a bañar se me caerá—musitó acariciándose el cabello— Y lo otro… Pues no te creo, cielo... Y no, la más hermosa aquí eres tú, de hecho, la más hermosa del mundo entero, mejor del universo entero... ¿Sabes que tengo preparado para esta noche?

— ¡Sorpréndeme! —Espero que no sea Funny Girl por millonésima vez—suplicó. Rachel amaba a Barbra pero ver el musical tantas veces ya les estaba cobrando facturas aunque se tratara de Barbra.

—¡Funny Girl! —Chilló emocionada— Dime que no es genial... Dime que no te has emocionado tanto como yo.

—Dime por favor que no has dicho eso. ¿Funny Girl de nuevo? ¿Por qué mejor no nos revolcamos y ya está? ¡OMG! Me estoy convirtiendo en Alex—se reprendió sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

—¿Rach? ¿Rach? —Hizo aspavientos con sus manos para que la morena saliera de sus perversos pensamientos— Solo era una broma, en mi itinerario desgraciadamente no se encuentra Barbra ni sus musicales—le informó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh que bien! —Suspiró más aliviada— ¿Entonces tienes un itinerario marcando cada una de las actividades que se llevaran a cabo? —Cuestionó graciosa viendo como Quinn bajaba avergonzada la mirada— Creo que alguien ha cambiado durante estos años. Y bien ¿Qué sigue en su itinerario señorita ordena y meticulosa?

—Tengo que contarte algo muy importante que quizá cambie las cosas. Es mi carta de más importante—alzó la mirada y respondió seria— Primero que nada, no te has percatado de algo importante. Ya no llevo mi anillo de compromiso, ahora lo sustituí por uno más importante—enseñó el elegante anillo plateado de su mano izquierda haciendo que la morena se llevara ambas manos a la boca— Es tu anillo Rach, es el anillo que me compraste el día de mi boda.

— Pero ¿cómo? Lo lancé ese día—tartamudeó aturdida.

—Lo sé, pero después de que saliste puse a medio mundo a buscarlo hasta que lo encontraran y desde ese día lo he guardado—confesó con las primeras lágrimas en las mejillas. Y como bien dice Aiden Cero en su relato "Nunca es demasiado tarde" "Es… como si fuera un voto de respeto, de confianza… de honestidad, en el que ambas harán lo posible por no herirse, por no engañarse, por ser fieles a ellas mismas, no perder su libertad, caminar juntas, no una atrás y otra adelante." Así es como Quinn interpretó el anillo y por eso jamás volvió a soltarlo o abandonarlo.

— ¡La pizza estuvo genial! Me atraganté con toda la que no comeré en años... Auuuu—Aulló Tony alterado— Y no creo que me quepa el helado—se acarició la barriga con una expresión de asco.

—Pues lastima enano, te lo comerás—Alex le dio un pequeño empujoncito— Y vomitarás y todos nos burlaremos de ti… ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Quieren ver a su hermano vomitar delante de todas las personas que se encuentran en Central Park? Quizá alguien lo grabe y quede marcado por años en Youtube—Les preguntó a las rubias que reían divertidas— Porque yo sí.

—Yo también quiero—susurró Frida.

— ¡Ven! Es lo que les digo, es divertido comer hasta querer vomitar. Y mi pequeña rubia preferida lo sabe.

— ¡Oye! Tú dijiste que yo era tu rubia preferida—Beth le frunció el ceño molesta— Lo dijiste en los Emmy's.

—No, dije que tú eras mi enana rubia capitana preferida—le revolvió el cabello— Ahora vamos por el helado—agregó tomando con una mano a Frida mientras con la otra sostenía la correa de Luca que estaba más que emocionado por salir de paseo lejos de la mansión— Y sí quieren ganarse su postre tendrán que correr hasta el puesto de helados si no quieren quedarse sin nada porque mi pequeña rubia preferida se lo acabará todo—cargó a Frida en su espalda y los tres salieron disparados dejando a Beth y a Tony con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sintiendo pequeñas gotas de agua en su cabeza presagiando una tormenta.

— ¿Y tú anillo de matrimonio? ¿Qué opina Biff? —preguntó sintiendo como una bola de fuego corría a través de su garganta.

—Nos separamos hace una semana. Me separé de él por ti Rachel aunque aún no hemos puesto en inicio el divorcio porque necesitamos aparentar que estamos bien para que dentro de seis meses sea la última sentencia de adopción y por fin me la den… Por favor dime que me entiendes—le examinó tratando de entender las expresiones de su acompañante, la cual, aun no podía decir nada de la impresión, así que la rubia continuó— Era egoísta y cruel de mi parte luchar por ti sin decirles la verdad a las personas que quiero—sonrió triste recordando el momento de la verdad— Por eso también ahora vivo en New York, por ti.

—No sé qué pensar Quinn—susurró abrumada por las intensas palabras dichas por la rubia.

—Te extraño Rachel y haré lo que sea para que quieras estar en mi vida y no alejarte ni herirte de nuevo—soltó rápidamente y la morena sintió un cosquilleo recorrer por todo su cuerpo

—Eso no dijiste el día de tu boda luego de humillarme y exponerme delante de todos—la observó inquieta.

— ¡Demonios Rachel! Deja de quéjate por esta única noche y hagamos un trato.

—Y tú deja de confundirme Fabray— suspiró tratando de calmarse— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Olvidemos quién somos, por qué nos lastimamos y disfrutemos de esta noche juntas... El pasado en el pasado y tenemos que dejarlo en donde pertenece. No lo traigas una vez más al fututo, te impedirá seguir adelante—la morena asintió conforme y Quinn le tomó su mano levantándola de la mesa y llevarla al centro de la sala— ¿Y sabes algo más? —agregó mirándola directo a sus ojos que danzaban al ritmo de su corazón.

—Dime Quinn.

—Me encanta y enloquece como se ve tu cuerpo en ese vestido—respiró trabajosamente—. Eres como una Diosa griega, Rach.

—Y a mí me encanta y enloquece como te ves de rojo, y tu cabello rosa. Me recuerdas a la chica badass del instituto. A la chica ardiente.

Bastó sólo esa frase para que la atrajera hacia ella, la besara y quisiera que la noche jamás terminara.

— ¿Quieres bailar otra pieza que vengo preparando desde hace semanas? — la rubia distanció sus labios, y eso hizo protestar a la pequeña por un efímero momento — Tengo una sorpresa para ti— la soltó dejándola allí parada caminando al iPod que estaba conectado a unas bocinas —Quizá no sea tan sensual y provocadora como lo es Alex pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo — concluyó poniendo play y se escuchó la melodía sensual "Stand by me" y se aproximó de nuevo a la morena tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos.

—No sé bailar bachata, Quinn—la rubia la silenció con un sensual y profundo beso obteniendo un ligero gemido de su parte—En esta noche todo se puede Berry—susurró entre sus labios.

—Buen punto... Bailemos entonces—Quinn tuvo que soltarla por un momento aunque su corazón no lo quisiera más y se colocó en la posición perfecta para comenzar con el ardiente baile.

Aprisionó su espalda baja y la jaló hasta su cuerpo haciendo que ni el aire pudiera pasar entre ellas. El cuerpo de la morena se amoldó perfectamente al suyo, era como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. Quinn juntó sus frentes moviéndose de manera sensual al ritmo de la música y sus respiraciones comenzaron a enloquecer. Sin decir palabra alguna, parecía que tenían una plática interesante para evitar dejarla escapar.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que esto nos ocurriera? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste la verdad? —musitó triste siguiendo los ardientes movimientos que Quinn la incitaba a llevar con las manos en su cadera.

—Son muchas preguntas Rachel—suplicó dándole una vuelta y dejarla de espaldas a ella— Quedamos en olvidarnos del pasado. Ahora sigue bailando sin hablar—jadeó en su oído al sentir las caderas de la morena frotarse contra su cuerpo.

La giró rápidamente y besó su frente prolongando los sexuales movimientos de caderas.

—¡Wow Quinn! Quién te enseñó a moverte así—le susurró de manera sensual en su oído— No sabes cómo me estás poniendo—al parecer tanta tensión sexual en el instituto y la poca acción de algunos años estaba haciendo mella en su pequeño organismo.

— Si tú supieras—jadeó alejándola de su cuerpo y observarla con una mirada ardiente y llena de deseo. Sus ojos avellana ya lucían oscurecidos por la excitación y efervescencia que se estaba llevando dentro de ella—Te quiero Rach—no pudo evitar pronunciar tan hermosas palabras. Eso sentía por ella.

—Y yo más a ti—sus ojos centellaban a mil por hora.

Y este fue el final para la tranquilidad y delicadeza del momento haciendo que los deseos de la una por la otra las llevaran a besarse intensamente haciendo que la rubia terminara alzándola entre sus caderas y la llevara a la mesa de la cocina. Y sí, quizá después Rachel se arrepentiría, pero ya era tarde para eso, sus deseos primitivos habían sido encendidos.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Quinn la sentó sobre la barra y sus toques eran mucho más desesperados al no querer dejar de tocar cada parte de la otra. Eran tan incesantes que por cada parte que recorrían de sus cuerpos, caían cosas y se rompían, pero eso en lo absoluto les importaba, Quinn sólo quería que ella siguiera con su cometido. Besó su cuello y obtuvo un generoso jadeo de la morena. Era lo más lindo que había escuchado de su Rachel.

—Vamos Quinn no te detengas—suplicó acalorada.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo haría, cielo?

— ¡Eso espero! Sabes, me excita aún más que me llames cielo.

—Y no sólo obtendrás eso de mí, mi perversa Rachel Berry—la besó de nuevo—. ¿Oye así que Alex es mejor que yo?

— ¡Cállate Fabray! Deja de arruinar cada momento y bésame ahora—la jaló de manera brusca de su vestido y llevó sus manos a la espalda para desabrocharlo.

—Deacuerdo, dejaré de decir estupideces por sólo esta noche—imitó la acción de la morena llevando también sus manos al cierre del ceñido vestido.

—Entonces dame lo que quiero y sigue en lo que estábamos—rezongó frustrada y besó su cuello—. Nunca creí olieras tan bien —con su nariz sutilmente recorrió su dorado cabello. A Quinn le encantó que hiciera eso. Así que la atrajo de nuevo hasta ella y la besó con más intensidad y la bajó de la barra para ahora ella poder quitarle por completo el vestido. Besó cada parte de su cuello, espalda hasta llegar a lo más bajo que pudo. Su perfume hacía que cada vez más la deseara. Era su marca perfecta de droga.

—Rach ¿Qué tienes que me produces tanto desear cada vez más cada parte de tu cuerpo?

—Quizá, lo que yo llamaría delicadamente... El gen Berry...

Rachel la levantó y fue ella la que mandaba, se deshizo de los tirantes de su valentino bajando y recorriendo con besos su abdomen produciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara.

—Rach, cielo, ahora soy yo quien pide que no te detengas.

—Y ahora soy yo quien dice, no lo haré ¿Qué tan perfecta soy en esto Quinn? —imitó sus párrafos anteriores.

— ¡Bésame! O seré yo quien te haga desear más—ordenó de manera desesperada y con un poco de brusquedad la alzó en sus caderas una vez más recargándose en la pared más próxima que se encontraba en su camino.

—Vamos Quinn, hazme desearte con tanta sed que me produzca que quiera luchar por ti—musitó tan ardiente que la hizo jadear—. Quiero que ninguna cosa más quiera alejarte.

— No sé si quiero que luches por mí Rach, soy una verdadera idiota, que no sabe lo que tiene y todo lo destruye. Quizá tú estés mejor sin mí—se separó bruscamente de ella observándola con tristeza para después bajarla.

—Joder Quinn, cállate de una vez. Ahora sólo quiero ver como se cae el rosa de tu cabeza —aprisionó con fuerza su mano y la jaló con fuerza hacia la habitación — Espero que el agua de tu bañera esté fría porque con lo que quiero hacerte lo necesitaremos—buscó con desesperación el cuarto de baño.

Antes de que Quinn continuara con sus berrinches, la aprisionó de la cintura metiéndola a la brisa del agua fría. Rachel no pudo evitar arremeterla con el beso más ardiente que habían tenido, o bueno, quizá había sido el segundo, pero cómo culparla si la rubia con sus sensuales movimientos de baile y esa mirada de deseo, la había sobreexitado a tal manera que ya no pensaba fría y coherentemente. Y la diferencia que había en esta ocasión a la del McKinley, era que ya no se trataba de las mismas chicas de hace 12 años atrás donde besarse en un baño parecía ser la situación más apasionante que podían haber tenido.

¿Se puede de nuevo amar como la primera vez? Se cuestionó Rachel. Para la morena besarla era mágico, sin duda alguna, pero amarla como hace años atrás ya estaba no estaba en su mente, ahora quizá ya no era verdad. Ahora quizás después de tantas heridas y humillaciones, su corazón aun estaba cerrado para decir que la amaba; a pesar de ello sabía que aun sentía algo muy especial por la rubia. Esa extraña conexión de tantos años que rogaba por que se despertara.

Al tener a Quinn entre sus brazos mientras el agua de la regadera caía entre ambas, le hacía recordar que a pesar de que tantos años las separaban, hoy más que nunca su amor lucharía en contra del pasado, el miedo y el rencor.

Rachel besó su cuello, obteniendo un generoso gemido, y vaya que era lo que había necesitado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo. Quinn sintió sus delicadas y pequeñas manos recorrer todos los músculos de su espalda con un roce apenas perceptible, pero ese sencillo toque despertaba en ella la sensación de exaltación cada vez más fuerte.

— Quítate la ropa Quinn — pidió aun besando su cuello y la rubia tocando cada parte del cuerpo que podía — Por favor, hazlo… sabes que ambas lo necesitamos.

Quinn la separó de su cuerpo dedicándole una asombrosa mirada con centellantes ojos avellana que ardían poco a poco con más placer. ¡Wanky! ¡Calor! Como diría su amiga latina. Y sin decir nada, comenzaron a desvestirse dejándole ver a Quinn ese tan asombroso cuerpo que parecía tallado por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Ese bronceado y trabajado cuerpo que era tan distinto al de su adolescencia, y el cual, mostraba un delicado tatuaje en su costado derecho, con la insignia del Quarterback, de su Finn.

— Lucy Quinn Fabray no sabes cuánto te deseo... Cuánto necesito de ti en mí, si tan sólo comprendieras lo tanto que esperado por ti más que nada en este mundo, te darías cuenta que no puedo vivir un segundo más sin ti.

Quinn la observó confundida sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la morena, quizá solo era la excitación que producía en la morena decir esas aventuradas palabras, pero no estaba para charlar más. Ya no pensaba en su pasado, ni en su desastrosa historia, ni del dolor que había detrás de este corazón tan lastimado que solo necesitaba de ella.

Ambas sabían que eso no terminaría bien porque no se habían detenido en hablar más las cosas. De un segundo habían pasado del odio, del rencor y de las heridas a la pasión, a la adrenalina, a la sensualidad y al calor.

Rachel ahora cambió la intensidad de los besos recorriendo cada lugar de su rostro, eran igual que los de antes, seguía siendo la misma chica delicada que necesitaba ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y atraerla hasta su posición, así que Quinn le facilitó el problema, la posicionó entre sus caderas sintiéndola más ardiente que antes, exitándola aún más así que no pudo contenerse y llevó su mano al centro de la chica y eso la morena lo agradeció, sin por evitar que de sus labios saliera un jadeo más grande que el anterior.

— Quinn continúa... Vamos... No pretendas dejarme así.

— No sabes cómo desee esto desde hace tanto tiempo, Rach.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar dentro de sus bocas. Rachel la adosó aún más a ella —como si eso pudiera ser — Y luego de que Quinn dejara a un lado su parte más íntima e iniciara a acariciar los dos pechos, la morena seguía plapando su rostro e implorando que continuara. Ambas acariciaban todas las partes de sus cuerpos, estaban tan agitadas que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la habitación de la rubia.

La poca ropa que les quedaba estaba húmeda, así que se las fueron quitando sin detenerse, sin que ninguna se quejara por nada. Era la primera vez que ambas coincidían en lo que querían que sucediera. Ya habían sido tantos años de espera que no querían prologan más la inminente unión.

Quinn la acostó delicadamente sobre la cama para retirarle las bragas que aun poseía, y sus manos recorrieron lentamente sus kilométricas piernas desnudas sin querer perderse de nada. Parte de ella quería que Rachel le permitiese llegar a más, y como si le hubiese leído la mente o quizá era la conexión especial que poseían, la jaló recargándola sobre ella y sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección haciendo que la respiración de Quinn se agitara aun más.

— Vamos, Quinn, ¡hazlo! ¡Entra de una vez! Te necesito—suplicó impaciente.

Besó su boca delicadamente haciendo que Quinn soltara un gemido por tan mágica y fascinante manera de besar.

— ¿Estás segura, cielo? —Preguntó antes de continuar con el extraordinario momento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora esperando a que la morena le diera el punto bueno para continuar.

— Sí... Completamente segura mi vida.

— ¿Ahora soy tu vida? —sonrió sobre sus labios por la linda palabra que había escuchado.

— ¿No te gusta? También puedo decirte cariño sino te gustó el anterior—Rachel mordió tiernamente su labio haciendo más grande su desesperación por tenerla allí mismo

— Puedes decirme como quieras... Ahora por favor no hagas más larga mi espera.

Entonces entró sutilmente tratando de no lastimarla. Inició a envestirla tan suavemente, que cada parte de la piel de la morena se erizó. Quinn había deseado con ansias este momento por más de 15 años y por fin estaba ocurriendo, por fin su bella morena se estaba entregando a ella en todos los sentidos posibles.

Rachel la abrazó dulcemente fundiendo sus labios en un delicado beso mientras la rubia seguía lentamente sus embestidas dentro de ella ayudándose de su cadera y sus movimientos parecían más un baile coordinado. Más una danza entre dos personas que se entendían y conocían a la perfección. Y si describimos este primer momento solo hay unas solas palabra, máxima delicadeza y ternura por parte de Quinn. Todo lo que rodeaba al momento era una y otra vez la sutileza y delicadeza por parte de la rubia.

La sensación del pecho de la pequeña latiendo contra el suyo era fenomenal enamorándola cada vez más, y era allí donde no había ningún momento pasado o futuro... Ahora para ambas sólo existía un presente. Un hermoso e intrigante comienzo.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios de ambas dejándose escuchar en toda la habitación y quizá más, quizá por toda la casa. Los sonidos por parte de la morena para Quinn eran como una dulce melodía de la música que conocía tan bien, de la música que le atrajo años atrás cuando se prometió que estaría a su lado por siempre. Los sonidos de excitación de Rachel eran rápidamente acallados por los de Quinn y eso se había convertido en una lucha que ambas querían ganar.

Rachel besó cada centímetro de la delicada y pálida piel que estaba a su alcance, mientras Quinn aun se movía suave y delicadamente dentro de ella.

Rachel giró sobre el colchón y quedó sobre su compañera, sacó sus dedos dentro de ella y aprisionó las pálidas manos entrelazándolas entre las suyas y con un fuerte movimiento las dejó fuera de combate. Quinn gimió fuertemente al darse cuenta que ahora Rachel quería tomar el poder. Continuó moviéndose suavemente sobre ella y era tan placentero para la rubia verla con sus expresiones de excitación, que no pudo contenerse, así que sus movimientos de cadera fueron cada vez más rápido, y también sus gemidos cada vez iban en aumento. Rachel volvió a llevar su mano a su centro haciéndole desear cada vez más de ella. De su pequeña estrella.

— Vamos Quinn, más rápido... Te quiero dentro de mí con más intensidad — le escuchó susurrar en su oído, mientras su voz había cambiado el tono a uno más sensual haciendo que Quinn llevara a cabo su petición.

Con un giro violento la cambió de posición, haciéndola ahora acomodarse debajo de su cuerpo.

—Rachel no sabes cuándo me encantas y te deseo — susurró a su oído mientras seguía acariciándola y sometiéndola más a sus movimientos — Eres lo más especial en mi vida. Lo que me hace especial a mí también. Nunca más me alejaré de ti. Es una sentencia.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar tan fácil entre en besos y caricias de esa chica de ojos verdes que tanto la había herido? Será acaso esa forma en que la miraba demostrándole que realmente estaba arrepentida, su delicadeza, su elegante andar que parecía que camina entre nubes, o simplemente su cuerpo estaba tratando de jugar con fuego. Y uno que sin dudas la dejaría hecha cenizas o la haría levantarse como el ave Fenix y ganarle al pasado.

Después de mucho tiempo, se había sentido mujer. Se había sentido deseada y había disfrutado de ese calor humano que no sentía desde la partida de Finn. Desde la muerte de su Finn. Este encuentro sexual la había llenado de una energía que jamás creyó experimentar de nuevo, era la misma pasión que sentía hacia Broadway. Quinn se había metido en su cabeza y ahora poco a poco en su corazón, y eso le daba miedo, le daba un terror abrumador que la rubia la hiriera y la destrozara de nuevo. Tenía que detener el momento, tenía que alejarla si no quería terminar odiándose a sí misma por lo fácil que había caído.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! Por favor—la quitó suavemente de su cuello— Detente… Por favor detente, esto no está bien—sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso de pie vistiéndose rápidamente su ropa y corrió hasta la salida dejando a la rubia confundida.

Después de cerrar la puerta enojada consigo misma, se acostó sobre el sillón sin poder evitar que miles de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Se sentía dolida. Sólo había disfrutado del fugaz momento de pasión y no notó que mientras se entregaba a la rubia no lo hacía con amor. Aun no lo hacía como tantas veces se lo había imaginado. Quinn había sido tierna y respetuosa, sí, pero eso no era amor por su parte.

—Rachel... ¡Rachel! —Gritó desesperada dirigiéndose hasta la morena. Rachel no se percató de su presencia o quizá sí pero aún seguía en sus pensamientos.

—Quinn lo siento, siento por parecer niña tonta que siempre consigue lo que quiero... Entiéndelo, no puede pasar esto... Esto está mal

Quinn la miró sorprendida. A pesar de todo aún sostenía la sonrisa adorable que Rachel tanto amaba.

—Rachel, yo sé que es muy difícil entender todo lo que está sucediendo, es normal... Es normal que te pongas así. Yo también sé que estuvo mal. Por eso tenemos que hablar—Rachel la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Esto está mal Quinn, por cualquier lado que lo veas. Será mejor que mañana lo hablemos cuando ambas sepamos y asimilemos lo que acaba de ocurrir—musitó poniéndose de pie— No me puedo ir porque le prometí a Alex que esperaría a que Andrew pasara a recogerme, ¿Puedo dormir aquí? ¿O prefieres que le hable a Alex para que venga por mí? —susurró aún más avergonzada que antes.

—No es necesario que le hables, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama—respondió triste— No te incomodaré si es lo que crees, yo dormiré aquí—caminó a su habitación y regresó con una almohada y una cobija— Esta lista cuando tú quieras—Rachel asintió y se dirigió a la habitación con la cabeza baja— Pero ¿qué hemos hecho?

Confusión… Mucha confusión por ambas partes.


	16. 15

_**15**_

Saberse sola sobre la cama y sintiéndose culpable por cómo había tratado a la rubia, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Quinn estaba sentada sobre el sillón cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Para Rachel verla así le revolvía el estómago. Estaba bien que la chica la hubiera humillado de una horrible manera, pero había intentado por todos los medios solucionar la situación. Había hecho tantas cosas que no se merecía que ella la tratara así. Al final de cuentas, la morena desde un principio se había dejado llevar y no la había detenido y mucho menos la habían obligado en ningún momento.

— ¿Quinn? —Caminó hasta ella con la cabeza baja—Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso. No me arrepiento de lo que hoy ocurrió… solo es que… me siento confundida por como pasaron las cosas—Quinn le dirigió triste su atención— Entiéndeme, soy dramática por naturaleza y me he es mucho más difícil dejar ir las cosas—se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia y tomó su rostro para que la observara a los ojos y se diera cuenta que era sincero lo que trataba de decirle—. Sé que está mal esto que pasó y también sé que me portaría así. No sé afrontar las situaciones difíciles.

Quinn no dijo absolutamente nada, ni una pequeña palabra, en cambio, le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Gracias por tratar de entenderme.

—No, tú gracias Rachel por hablarme de tus sentimientos.

— ¿Ahora soy Rachel de nuevo? Ya me empezaba a gustar el sobrenombre inusual por el que me has estado llamado ¿Cómo es que dices que es? —cambió de tema para hacer más amena la situación.

Quinn la atrajo más hasta ella sonriendo como una boba y la abrazó con sus cálidos brazos que se sentían en casa. Que se sentían tan acogedores. Que sin duda se había convertido en el lugar preferido de Rachel. En su lugar preferido donde sabía que debía de estar.

— ¿Así que ya te gusta que te diga cielo?—le susurró el nombre por el que pidió ser llamada—. ¿Sabes qué es lo me más me gusta de ti Rachel?

—No lo sé, sólo sorprenderme por 101 veces más—la morena giró para poder observar sus centellantes ojos verdes y dejarle un ligero roce en la mejilla con su nariz.

—Amo que parezcas una persona rígida de carácter, pero al final me demuestres que sigues siendo la misma chica de Lima, Ohio, de la que me enamoré, la misma Rachel dulce y delicada que me besó en el baño, mientras los chicos se preguntaban qué había pasado con Santana y contigo para que ardiera Troya de esa manera.

Rachel acarició su rostro, haciéndole sentir miles de revoloteos de mariposas en su estómago. Era como si la personita que estaba dentro de su cerebro reaccionara con las caricias. Ella sin duda también amaba a la dulce Rachel.

— ¿Quieres sentir lo que le produces? — Rachel tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y las dirigió hasta su pecho—. Por extraña razón siempre que escucha tu voz, él se emociona y late más rápido.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Rachel? No quiero sentirme parte de tu vida porque sé que después me alejarás cuando te arrepientas por lo que sucedió—le acarició su mejilla con la mano libre.

—No hablemos hoy más de esto, yo sólo quiero seguir con la mágica de este día. Sólo quiero que seamos tú y yo, y no exista nada que arruine este momento. Mañana será otro día, mañana quizás regrese el pasado—sonrió afligida— Ahora quiero dormir porque este encuentro me dejó exhausta—escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia para poder oler su perfume. Rachel sabía que estando a su lado estaba segura de cualquier peligro que existiera, así que cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella y se dejó llevar por los polvos mágicos de Morfeo.

Estar observándola así era lo que había estado esperando por tantos años, verla dormir era su mayor felicidad. Era maravilloso tenerla dormida entre sus brazos. Rachel se veía tan indefensa que lo único que quería era protegerla de cualquier peligro que pudiera existir. Quinn sabía que aún no era suya y que en cualquier segundo Rachel podía irse, también sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar con la verdad. Que tenían que afrontar los hechos y las heridas que le había ocasionado en el pasado, porque como se lo había dicho la misma morena, ella vivía su vida de diferente manera, con un aumentado dramatismo en su personalidad que cualquier cosa que le hicieran lo sentía aumentado unas cien o mil veces, pero también tenía razón en algo, no debía ni quería terminar con la magia. Era difícil aceptar que a lo mejor había llegado tarde a su vida y ahora su chica sentía algo más por alguien. Aun así eso no le importó, lucharía por ella, por hacerle recordar el pasado y enamorarla de nuevo, aunque eso le tomara la vida entera si Rachel se lo permitía.

—Quinn ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Rachel mientras bostezaba después de haberse despertado— Incluso te ves más perfecta cuando estás divagando.

—Pienso en que tenemos que hablar… Tenemos que hablar de todo esto, y cómo lo solucionaremos.

Rachel la observó divertida. Besó su mejilla y se quedó allí por un largo tiempo.

—No es necesario conocer el porqué de que estemos aquí hoy. Yo creo fielmente que la vida te pone las cosas porque así deben de ser y llegan cuando debe de ser—se quitó de sus piernas y se puso de pie— ¿Y si dormimos? No te mentí cuando dije que estaba muy exhausta y estos escasos 30 minutos que estuve entre sus brazos no ayudaron de nada.

La rubia asintió acostándose en el sillón y haciéndole una seña para que se colocara a su lado.

— ¿Dormiremos aquí? —inquirió escéptica. La rubia confirmó moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray, yo no dormiré incómoda en ese sillón!

—Pero yo quiero dormir aquí—frunció sus labios adorablemente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque así podremos dormir más juntas y también abrazarte—confesó avergonzada.

—Está bien—resopló resignada acostándose a su lado y darle la espalda— Donde me caiga y me quede una horrible marca por la mañana, me encargaré de reproducirla también en tu cuerpo—le advirtió sintiendo dos brazos que la atraían más a su cuerpo y un rostro se escondía entre su cabello— Te quiero Quinn—concluyó cerrando los ojos y sentir una sonrisa en su cuello.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¡Demonios! La Sargento Fabray se enojará porque terminamos como espaguetis—titiritó Beth entrando a la mansión seguida por otros tres que se carcajeaban.

—Pero si no tienen que decirle nada… será nuestro pequeño secreto—Alex se sacudió el cabello mojando aún más a los rubios— Solo es cuestión de que en este momento se bañen con agua calientita y metamos su ropa a la secadora y ¡Woala! Será como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Alex tiene razón Beth…—la apoyó Tony— Dinos que no fue divertido saltar en los charcos, correr sintiendo las gotas estrellarse contra tu rostro y hasta sacar a Luca del lago—tres pares de ojos suplicantes dirigían su mirada a la rubia.

—De acuerdo, pero si nos enfermamos tendré que confesar—aceptó conforme. Y no es que realmente no lo estuviera, ella también se había divertido.

— ¡Sí! —Los tres gritaron contentos— Ahora tendré que ponerme exigente ¡A bañarse! ¡Y prepararse para dormir que ya es tarde! —la ojiazul ordenó seriamente poniendo las manos en su cadera.

— ¡Claro capitana Stone! —los rubios hicieron reverencia con las manos en su frente.

—Entonces a marchar… Y uno… Y dos… Y tres… Los enanos se van a bañar… Los enanos se van a bañar para que la rubia estirada no se logre enterar… Los enanos se van a bañar…—canturreó subiendo las escaleras mientras los rubios la seguían en fila y marchaban contentos.

—Yo también estoy muy cansada ¿Y si nos vamos a dormir a la cama? No es que no esté muy cómoda aquí contigo, pero esto está muy pequeño y presiento que nos caeremos y la furia Berry saldrá en cualquier instante—Quinn le susurró en el oído mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—giró un poco su rostro— Es lindo y hermoso estar así en esta posición, pero mi cuerpo necesita poder relajarse.

—El mío también, no tienes una idea lo cansada que estoy por el régimen que me impuso Beth para aprender a bailar bachata—confesó recordando todos los días agotadores de ensayos.

— ¿Tuviste que aprender a bailar? —besó su mejilla— Pero si tú siempre has sabido moverte con gracia Quinn.

—Sí claro, por eso siempre fui la que tuvo un solo la mayoría de las competencias—arrugó su frente mientras la pequeña reía por sus expresiones— Quizás sí sabía bailar, pero no aquello que fuera sensual... soy un maldito pingüino con dos pies izquierdos—Rachel se carcajeó por las palabras afligidas de la rubia.

—Eres tan adorable Fabray. No sé dónde quedó la perra porrista que quitaba a todos de los pasillos aterrados con una sola mirada de HBIC.

—Oculto en lo más profundo de mi ser cuando tú estás a mi lado—colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de la morena— Pero si sigues molestando Berry, no creo que dure mucho—comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que se retorciera.

—Basta Quinn—intentó detener las costillas— Por favor… ¡Basta!

—Está bien, pero es hora de dormir—se sentó sobre el sillón sorteando a la chica que aun mantenía las risas— Anda vamos, que mañana llegarán temprano mis pequeños demonios.

—Tormenta eléctrica—se tensó escondiéndose con la cobija.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Le tengo miedo a las tormentas eléctricas—apenas pudo pronunciar por el terror que la atormentaba.

Alex se encontraba sobre su cama intentando dormir luego de que acostó a los tres Fabray en cada una de las habitaciones de invitados. Pensó que el día terminaría fatal cuando su morena se fue con Quinn, pero lo cierto es que se divirtió demasiado con ellos. No eran como se los imaginó en un principio, no eran odiosos o pretendían estar en su contra, al contrario, habían formado un magnifico equipo de diversión. Jugaron durante horas en Central Park después de la pizza, comieron helado hasta que ya no pudieron más y necesitaron reposar tirándose en los verdes pastos de los jardines cercanos al puente Balcony Bridge, pero todo se salió de control cuando Luca observó a los patos y se lanzó sobre ellos metiéndose en el lago. Los cuatro tuvieron que intervenir y sacar al perro que antes era blanco y ahora se convertía en el gris igual al de sus familiares de raza. Y si eso no era suficiente para quedar empapados, comenzó a caer una incipiente tormenta, que no estropeó las actividades nocturnas, más bien, aumentó la diversión, ya que en vez de tratar de protegerse del agua como las demás personas corrieron por las calles sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y brincar sobre cada uno de los charcos que se interponían en su camino. En fin, el día había sido magnífico para la actriz que no se divertía así desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Alex—escuchó un débil murmuro que venía desde la puerta— Alex…—insistió la misma voz. La actriz giró su rostro encontrándose con una imagen que le revolvió su interior. La imagen era una pequeña rubia que tenía un oso en su rostro y un adorable pijama de ovejitas mientras se asomaba tratando de llamar su atención de entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —le respondió recargando su rostro sobre su brazo derecho.

—Le tengo miedo a los rayos—musitó sorbiendo por su nariz— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— ¡Claro enana! Ven aquí—golpeó el colchón juguetonamente haciendo que la pequeña se acercara lentamente hasta la cama. Y si Rachel Berry era su debilidad, poco a poco Frida Fabray también lo estaba consiguiendo. Alex nunca había dejado dormir a alguien sobre su cama más que a Rachel en aquella ocasión de su borrachera y ahora la rubia se colaba a la distinguida y estrecha lista con sus adorables pucheros— Deja a un lado al señor Effy que también quiere dormir y tápate—consintió dejando a un lado el oso. Ambas cerraron sus ojos tratando de que el sueño hiciera de las suyas, cuando una rubia más grande se asomaba entre la puerta.

—Oigan, yo también quiero dormir con ustedes—refunfuñó molesta.

—Está bien mi porrista preferida, también nos puedes hacer compañía—se hizo hacia un lado para que ella también pudiera acostarse. Beth no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta la cama lanzándose en el lugar que le habían designado— Ahora sí todas a dormir…

— ¿Por qué nadie me informó de que había una pijamada? —interrumpió Tony indignado.

—Tú también puedes agregarte a la "pijamada" hombrecillo—resopló juntándose más a Frida y así Beth pudiera permitir que el chico se acostara a su lado— Esperando que Luca no quiera también agregarse a la lista, todos a dormir—concluyó apagando la pequeña lámpara de la encimera que estaba a un lado de la cama.

La mañana había llegado al departamento Fabray, donde una rubia veía con adoración a la chica que dormía a su lado frunciendo su nariz con su acostumbrado despertar matutino como presagio a su inminente estiramiento. De hecho Quinn no había dormido en toda la noche por estar contemplándola y no perderse de nada, además de intentar ayudar a la pequeña a dormir por los rayos que se escuchaban a los alrededores mediante una canción que ella misma interpretó. Ahora tenía que despertarla antes de que los rubios llegaran.

—Rach... Rach...—insistía Quinn con besos sobre el rostro de la morena— Rachel es hora de despertar, ya no tarda en llegar Andrew y traer a los niños.

—Ahora no por favor Quinn—refunfuñó alejando a la chica, pero la rubia no dejaba su cometido de mimos húmedos— Quinn por favor, quiero dormir más.

—Cielo, ya son las nueve de la mañana—informó con una enorme sonrisa conociendo con antelación que la chica abriría los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Las nueve? ¡Joder Quinn! Por qué no me despertaste antes—y así sucedió, Rachel giró su rostro encontrándose con una rubia que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello alborotado— Buenos días—saludó de forma melosa.

—Buenos días—se aproximó hasta ella y le dejó un beso en su frente— Pensé que nunca despertarías Bella durmiente, por eso intenté despertarte con besos pero no funcionó del todo.

—Dork—le quitó un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su rostro y se detuvo inspeccionándolo con atención— Oye, creo que aun tienes rosa por aquí—Quinn igualmente vio con detenimiento su cabello.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho esta locura—sonrió alejándose lentamente— Estoy loca Rachel, me oyes, loca por ti.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo con tu cabello y le quitamos el rosa de una vez por todas? —se acercó de manera sensual ocasionando que la pobre rubia se sonrojara— Pero no es lo que estás pensando, solo nos meteremos a bañar juntas sin hacer ningún tipo de cosa perversa—aclaró poniéndose de pie y darle la mano.

—No sé si esto sea una muy buena idea—susurró resignada.

— ¿Así es como se siente dormir de nuevo en familia? —Alex y los rubios seguían sobre la cama a pesar de que los pájaros ya habían anunciado que había llegado la mañana— ¿Así es como se debe de sentir dormir cálida y amorosamente?

La ojiazul no se podía mover porque, por un lado, una pequeña rubia con una mano se aferraba a su brazo y con la otra a Effy, por el otro, Beth se enganchaba de ella cruzando una de las piernas sobre su estómago mientras tenía su propio dedo pulgar dentro de su boca, y por último y no menos gracioso, Tony estaba volteado abrazando de manera graciosa una almohada a muy poco de que su cabeza tocara el suelo. No quería despertarlos pero según las instrucciones de su meticulosa y ordenada madre, tenía que llevarlos a su departamento a las 10 de la mañana y poder recoger a Rachel. Y sí, suena como si con llevarle a sus hijos fuera la recompensa de un millón de dólares para que le regresara a la morena de cautiverio.

—Hey princesa despierta—inició con la más pequeña del Clan Fabray que abría lentamente sus ojitos para después restregarlos con sus manos— Beth, ya es hora de iniciar con la rutina—quitó son sutileza la pierna que la tenía restringida mientras la rubia refunfuñaba y se quitaba la saliva de la comisura de sus labios— Spiderman, ya levántate que sino su estirada madre me matará—le revolvió el pie haciendo que el chico cayera de bruces sobre el piso y se despertara asustado— Tienen cinco minutos para estar listos porque no se irán sin desayunar—les advirtió poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación— ¡Hay waffles y batido de fresa! —concluyó encaminándose hasta la cocina.

— ¡Entendemos general Stone! —gritaron enloquecidos todos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones donde en un inicio los había instalado la ojiazul— Creo que debemos de venir más seguido aquí. Beth tenías razón Alex es muy divertida—ambas rubias asentían deacuerdo.

—Ahora solo espera que le haga gracia a mi madre—se encogió de hombros entrando a su habitación.

—Quinn, agacha la cabeza que no te alcanzo—le ordenó poniéndose de puntitas y restregar con sus manos el shampoo sobre el corto cabello dorado que estaba enfrente de ella.

Dos chicas se encontraban dentro de la misma bañera que horas atrás había sido participe de un ardiente encuentro sexual. Solo que ahora no se llevaba a cabo dicha actividad. Como ya había dejado claro Rachel con anterioridad, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control pero tampoco quería atrasar de nuevo el pequeño paso que habían dado hacia adelante y hacerlo a un lado produciendo que Quinn se sintiera aun más mal, así que sí estaban dentro de la regadera mientras caía agua fría, pero no se encontraban completamente desnudas; ambas tenían puestas sus bragas y sostén.

—Rachel más despacio… me duele—se quejó sintiendo un par de manos restregar más fuerte su cabeza.

—Quinn Fabray quién te manda a pintarte el cabello y esperar a que salga muy fácil el tinte. Lo peor es que eliges uno que contrasta perfectamente con el dorado—la reprendió continuando con la extenuante actividad— Así que no te quejes que trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo—agregó jalando más fuerte un pequeño mechón.

—Eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué? —Se detuvo exasperada y le alzó la cabeza— ¿Tan qué Lucy?

—Tan nada…—observó con detenimiento los apetitosos labios mientras se aproximaba lentamente hasta ella.

—Quinn…—tartamudeó nerviosa sintiendo la cercanía de la rubia.

— ¿Quinn qué? —susurró a escasos centímetros de su cometido.

—Quedamos que no caeríamos de nuevo—balbuceó colocando sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica y dejar pequeñas caricias sobre él.

— ¿Eso importa ahora? —no le dejó continuar porque arremetió su boca con un profundo y sensual beso haciendo que Rachel se dejara llevar. Y todo iría bien y sin duda en aumento, hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Mamá ya llegamos! —era Beth anunciando su tardía y entrometida llegada. Y el calor que se encontraba en el cuerpo de la rubia quedó en nada transformándose en un frío intenso que corrió por su espina dorsal.

— ¡Demonios! Que no podía tardase un poquito más la creidita actriz—refunfuñó sintiendo una sonrisa entre sus labios— No te rías Berry, no sabes cómo me ha dejado tu amiguita—susurró frustrada para que su hija no pudiera escucharlas.

—Cálmate LionQuinn, así es esto. Además nos salvó la campana, mejor dicho Beth—se giró y cerró la llave.

— ¿Fabray dónde estás? ¿Y dónde está la enana? Alex la está esperando en la puerta—insistió Beth con los gritos en todo el departamento— Dejen de jugar a las escondidillas.

— ¡Estoy en el baño! —se acercó lentamente a la morena abrazándola por la espalda y evitar que saliera de la regadera— Tú y yo aun no terminamos, haré que salgan por lo menos unos 10 minutos y terminaremos con esto—ronroneó en su oído produciendo que la morena riera divertida —No pretenderás que me quede así como si nada—escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hasta su localización— Beth ¡No entres! Estoy ocupada —le advirtió contemplando como el pomo de la puerta giraba— ¿Rachel no está en mi habitación? —intentó despistarla mientras la pequeña se cubría la boca evitando que una carcajada saliera de entre sus labios.

— ¡No! Ya la busqué—los pasos se alejaban de la puerta dirigiéndose a la pista que había dejado su madre.

—Pues busca bien, a lo mejor está en la habitación de Frida—respondió dejando sutiles besos en el cuello de su acompañante de regadera.

— ¡Tampoco! —gritó enojada.

—Quizá salió a comprar algo—agregó abriendo lentamente las piernas de la chica con una de las de ella y subió sus manos lentamente hasta casi llegar al pecho de Rachel que solo sonreía por la graciosa situación que se estaba llevando entre madre e hija y dejándose llevar solo para ver hasta donde llegaban— Es más, creo que ustedes también deberían de salir a comprar algo. Toma dinero de mi cartera y vayan a comprarse algo… Lleven a la arrogante actriz con ustedes—empezó un lento vaivén con su pierna mientras Rachel recargaba sus manos en la pared y se mordía los labios tratando de evitar soltar un gemido.

— ¿Y qué vamos a comprar? —preguntó curiosa presintiendo lo que estaba llevándose adentro del baño y Quinn no quería que se enterara buscando miles de pretextos absurdos.

—No lo sé ¿Un helado? ¿No querían un helado el otro día? —respondió mientras la frustración subía de nivel en su cuerpo por las constantes interrupciones de su hija

—Está bien—negó divertida— Volvemos en quince.

—Se cuidan.

—Ustedes dos también… recuerden usar protección y no gastar el agua fría—se burló de ambas chicas produciendo que el sexy momento se enfriara por completo.

—Maldita demonio—bufó soltando a la morena que ahora sí soltaba una carcajada por las palabras de odio de la rubia— ¿Por qué jugar así? Hubiera dicho que sabía que estabas aquí y no terminaríamos así de frustradas.

—Lo siento Quinn pero aquí la única frustrada eres tú, cielo—también se burló tomando una toalla y cubrirse con ella— Ahora hay que apurarnos porque esos quince minutos pasan rápido—le guiñó el ojos saliendo del cuarto.

— ¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí! —musitó abriendo el agua caliente para recobrar el calor que había perdido por su inoportuna hija.

— ¿Qué qué? —gruñó Alex recargada en la camioneta y escuchando las palabras de la encargada de llevar el mensaje.

—Lo que he dicho, que mi madre dijo que saliéramos a comprar un helado y luego volviéramos porque Rachel salió a comprar quién sabe qué y no está en el departamento… Supongo que salió a comprar unas toallas sanitarias o qué sé yo—mintió a sabiendas de que conocía la verdad. Pero quería darle unos minutos más a su mamá para que pudiera disfrutar más a la diva lo que ya no podía hacer más seguido— Así que vamos por el helado—sus hermanos apoyaban a la causa.

—De acuerdo pero que sea rápido—los tres rubios sonrieron subiendo una vez más al transporte mientras la actriz lo hacía también con una cara de confusión y de no creer absolutamente nada.

—Joder, por qué creíste que era buena idea meterte a la ducha con ropa ¿Ahora cómo me voy a ir? —Rachel refunfuñaba por lo bajo viendo su ropa interior.

— ¿De qué tanto te quejas? —la abrazó por la espalada recargando su barbilla. Quinn ya se había terminado de cambiar, no quería otra sorpresita con sus hijos.

—De que fue mala idea esto de la ducha matutina—giró su rostro— ¿Tienes secadora de ropa? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No, lo siento Rachel, pero solo lavadora y nuestra ropa se seca a la antigua… En otras palabras, con el sol—frunció sus labios avergonzada.

—Bueno, pues no sé qué haré—resopló comenzando a desprenderse las prendas y quitar sutilmente a la rubia.

—Quizá puedas irte sin ellas—dijo juguetonamente— Y yo me las quede—se las arrebató y las escondió detrás de ella.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Dámelas! —ordenó enojada tratando de quitárselas de las manos.

—Nop… Ahora son mías—comenzó a correr por la sala.

— ¡Quinn! ¡Deja de comportarte como una adolescente!—rezongaba persiguiendo a la chica que saltaba sobre el sillón— Deacuerdo si tú lo quieres—se detuvo en su intento cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— Te recuerdo que regresaré con Alex y quizá le parezca interesante que no las tenga puestas—pfff allí estaba lo que esperaba que sucediera. Quinn dejó sus brincos y se le entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso sí no señorita, ahora mismo le presto unas bragas, aunque sean mías, no se irá así—se bajó de la cama y corrió hasta su habitación.

— ¡Sabía que ganaría Fabray! —le gritó divertida mientras la rubia regresaba gruñendo y le lanzaba unas bragas y sostén nuevos.

— ¡Cállate Berry y póntelas! —dictaminó alzando su característica ceja.

—Lo que la sargento Fabray ordene—contestó colocándoselas y después el vestido y zapatillas con las que había llegado— A tiempo—agregó escuchando golpes en la puerta.

—Muy bien enanos, llegamos a su feo y horrible hogar—se despidió frunciendo el ceño de manera despectiva y examinar los alrededores de donde se encontraba el edificio.

—Gracias por todas tus atenciones Alex, eres mejor de lo que pensé y eso ya es mucho decir—Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó de la camioneta.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa de que luego juguemos videojuegos de zombies—se despidió Tony chocando las palmas y también bajar esperando a la tercera Fabray que se mantenía sobre las piernas de la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —la observó confundida.

—Alex cuando los rayos retumben de nuevo ¿Podrías venir a casa? Es que mami Quinn no le gusta que me duerma con ella todos los días porque dice que ya soy grande—susurró absorbiendo adorablemente por la nariz a causa de un apremiante resfriado que estaba desarrollando por la mojada que se habían dado.

—Princesa yo no puedo prometerte eso, depende de tu mami Quinn—respondió suavemente tratando de no oírse dura ya que sabía que la rubia jamás permitiría algo como eso— Pero tengo una mejor idea—sacó el collar en forma de corazón de su chamarra separando una de las partes— Cada vez que tengas miedo por las noches, acarícialo y será como si yo estuviera a tu lado… Mira, hasta tiene mi nombre—se lo puso en su mano para que pudiera contemplarlo bien y se percatara que estaba grabado su nombre y después colocárselo en el cuello— ¿Deacuerdo?

—De acuerdo—sonrió.

—Ahora a bajar para que vayas con tus hermanos—la pequeña rubia asintió y con ayuda de la ojiazul al bajar se colocó a lado de sus hermanos despidiéndose de con su mano— ¿Podrían avisarle a Rachel que ya estoy aquí? —les pidió mientras Beth le alzaba el dedo pulgar y luego los tres se perdieran en las escaleras— Pues bien… No fue tan malo como pensé… Ya había olvidado que es sentirse así—sonrió recargándose en el respaldo y colocarse los lentes de sol destinado para los escapes de los paparazzis.

—Por fin, hasta que dejaron de jugar a las "escondidillas"—Beth rezongó haciéndose paso entre su mamá y la puerta— Berry, Alex ya te está esperando—avisó encaminándose hasta su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? —Quinn les preguntó a sus otros hijos que mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, Alex es muy divertida y nos dio waffles de desayuno—confesó corriendo él también y llevando a cabo la acción de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Qué! ¡Waffles! ¿Qué les dije de esa comida? —Reprochó un poco molesta mientras la morena se acerca hasta ella y la abrazaba por la cintura— ¿Pero quién se cree esa ninfómana actriz para darles esa basura? Ellos están en un régimen riguroso de alimentación.

—Quinn, relájate—le acarició la mejilla— Deja de ser tan escrupulosa y ordenada con tus hijos… son niños—se burló de ella y le dejó un beso en la mejilla— Bueno ya escuchaste, me tengo que ir porque sino ella misma vendrá por mí y no quiero una guerra de coliseo romano… Y gracias por todo, fue mágico y hermoso—la rubia se aproximó hasta ella para darle un beso pero Rachel la detuvo— Quinn… Tú hija nos está viendo.

— ¿Frida? —Giró su rostro percatándose de cómo la menor de los Fabray las veía confundida desde la puerta— Princesa ¿Qué haces allí? —Soltó a la morena y caminó hasta la rubia— ¿Y mi beso? —se puso de rodillas para estar hasta su posición.

—Mami—se abrazó a su mamá y le dejó un beso en la mejilla— Te extrañé—y la segunda parte del ritual se hacía presente con la caricia en el mismo lugar.

—Yo también hermosa—se puso de pie y le tomó su mano para buscar a la morena que ya tomaba su bolso y abrigo y se dirigía hacia ellas— ¿Ya te vas? Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó esta noche, Rachel.

—Lo sé Quinn, sé que tenemos que hacerlo pero dame estos días para pensar y saber qué es lo que quiero que pase a partir de ahora…. Es por el bien de ambas ¿Sí? —Le pidió bajando la mirada mientras Quinn asentía conforme— Ahora tengo que regresar a la realidad. Hasta luego Quinn.

—Hasta luego Rachel—se despidió con un simple roce en el brazo de la chica que salía por la puerta y se encaminaba de nuevo a su presente vida, la cual ahora no sabía cómo se tornaría por lo que había pasado con su Quinn.

Alex estaba dentro de sus pensamientos de cómo era sentirse en una familia y sin darse cuenta que una morena se sentaba a su lado y se le quedaba viendo desconcertada por la falta de palabras de la chica. Ya que Alex al igual que ella siempre hablaba aunque dijera un tonto chiste.

— ¿Qué piensas pingüinita con lentes de sol? ¿Se te perdió de nuevo la playa o es que los pingüinos ya también se asolean y dejan el polo sur?—se burló de la ojiazul colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Hey eso solo lo puedo decir yo! Contigo no se escucha tan especial e imponente—le golpeó el brazo de forma juguetona— ¿Y cómo te fue?

—Mejor de lo que pude haber pensado—relató con una enorme y tonta sonrisa— Aunque estuvo llena de todo… de drama, de diversión, de detalles…

—Rachel ¿Tú y Quinn?... Ya sabes… Tuvieron eso… Eso que tú y yo sabemos…—la interrumpió tartamudeando nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundida— Ve al grano que no te entiendo.

— ¿Tuvieron sexo? —directa y concisa, tan concisa que dejó a Rachel helada. Jamás se le había venido a la mente la ojiazul durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Quinn. La misma ojiazul que la veía entristecida esperando una respuesta que le rompería por completo las ilusiones y el corazón una vez más. Y no es que necesariamente te rompan el corazón por el amor, también hay muchas más razones para que eso suceda y te haga cerrarlo por completo.

—No—susurró bajando la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho que no? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo la verdad? No era porque se avergonzara o se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho con Quinn porque no era verdad, pero no quería romperle de esa manera el corazón a la chica que le había estado ayudando mucho en la recuperación de la seguridad que la misma Quinn había destrozado.

— ¿Segura Rachel? Sabes que tú y yo siempre nos decimos la verdad—le dio una segunda oportunidad— Y yo quiero la verdad y solo la verdad aunque sea dolorosa.

—Segura—confirmó girando su rostro hacia la ventana y no darle cara a la actriz.

—Entonces que bien—respondió tan feliz que dejó a la morena con más remordimientos de conciencia de los que ya de por sí tenía— ¡Eso es genial!—se arrimó hasta ella y le dejó un sutil y rápido beso en la mejilla— De seguro estás muy cansada, si quieres duérmete un rato en lo que llegamos a casa—le recomendó mientras metía su mano en la chamarra y acariciaba la parte que aún conservaba del collar—Aun tenemos una oportunidad amigo—cerró los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

—A casa…—y Rachel sentía que le faltaba la respiración por las más grandes y tontas mentiras que habían salido de sus labios.

Fecha 14 de febrero 2026

"Porque ella lanzó una mirada desesperada al cielo y a las estrellas; golpeó con el puño su pecho inflamado. ¡Porque la amaba y no era correspondida!"

1a Mensaje meloso para Rachel Barbra Berry

Me escondo de ti, tratando de alejarme.

Huyo de tu camino, corro de tu lado, pero todo me lleva hasta ti.

Todo me lleva hasta tu sonrisa y tu magnetismo de estrella.

Miles de caminos, todos acertados con tu encuentro.

No te alarmes mi Fanny Brice, "Eres la hermosa imagen del afecto de mi amor, una ambulante ilustración de mi adoración"

Yo me prometo alejarme de ti, como el pensamiento se alejó de su más preciado don.

No es necesario que te deshagas de tu perfume…

Prometo antes encontrar el paraíso, prometo antes regalártelo.

Y yo siempre he vivido así…

Manteniendo una reconfortante distancia...

Porque no valía la pena arriesgarse…

Pero tú eres la única excepción… La única excepción.

Y sí de por sí ya tenía una enorme carga de conciencia, cuando recordó la carta que le dio antes de ir al encuentro con Quinn, todo se puso peor al leer la carta y ver la pequeña memoria que contenía una de sus canciones preferidas. Al leer las hermosas palabras que le había escrito cuando la chica no era de esas personas detallistas sintió su corazón romperse. No era igual que Quinn y su romanticismo desmesurado, no era igual a Quinn ni siquiera con los detalles y mucho menos igual a Quinn con su forma de ser. Alex era más natural y espontanea así que esto la mató, la mató y de una fea y horrible manera. Así que se dirigió hasta la sala donde la chica se encontraba leyendo por quien sabe qué vez el guión de las primeras escenas de la segunda temporada de Vidas Paralelas.

— ¿Alex? —susurró con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Sí pingüinita? —Dejó a un lado el guión y se puso de pie— ¿Qué pasa? Estás extraña desde que venimos de la casa de esa rubia estirada... O es porque aun sigues molesta por lo que pasó ayer—preguntó alarmada.

—No es eso… y nada, no me pasa nada… Yo solo quería decirte… que si quieres tener… una tarde del… Día de la amistad—tartamudeó con un nudo en la garganta— Sé que es muy premeditado y tardío, pero te lo mereces después de cuidar a los niños y de tu hermoso regalo.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos— Y claro que no es premeditado ni tardío—agregó inquieta caminando de lado a lado sin saber lo que hacía— De hecho tengo un plan perfecto para que me conozcas cómo realmente soy… Solo ve por tu chamarra… abrigo o lo que sea que quieras utilizar mientras yo hago unas llamadas—musitó mientras tomaba con manos temblorosas su celular— Anda Rachel… Ve por tus cosas ¡Ya! Vamos ¡Qué esperas! —la empujó por la espalda dirigiéndola a las escaleras.

—Cálmate Alex… No es que sea una cita amorosa ni mucho menos—le advirtió seria.

—Y yo lo sé… Sé que solo es amistosa como lo dejaste claro hace rato… Solo Día de la amistad… Sí lo entendí—siguió con los pequeños empujones.

—Deacuerdo—aceptó con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Pues cállate de una vez y ve por la jodida chamarra! —ordenó imperativa y bajando corriendo las escaleras— Espera… si no has dicho nada por primera vez en tu vida… Bueno… Te espero en la tercera puerta que esta al final de pasillo del primer piso.

—Alex… Alex…—negó encantada por como la ojiazul parecía niña pequeña luego de que le dieran su dulce preferido y brincara como si corriera por campos de flores.

La tensión en la mansión Stone no era la misma en el departamento Fabray donde se encontraban tres rubios sentados en el sillón interrogando a Quinn que estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de ellos. Se había vuelto costumbre eso de que llevaran los juzgados a la casa.

— ¿Entonces funcionó? ¿Rachel sí cayó en los encantos Fabray? —preguntó desesperado Tony.

—Aun no lo sé, dijo que lo pensaría en estos días… Así que aun no sé nada en concreto pero estoy casi segura de que aceptará—contestó eufórica— Al principio creí que las cosas habían empeorado pero después dio un giro dramático, como regularmente acostumbra a hacerlos Rachel, y todo fue mucho mejor. Mucho mejor—recordó el gracioso momento del baño.

— ¡Qué bien! Sabía que lo lograrías mamá—la felicitó Beth con una sonrisa en su rostro— La enana no podría dejar un gran partido como lo eres tú.

—Eso espero… Eso espero—asintió también con una sonrisa— Aunque aún falta que hablemos y arreglemos todo.

—Y lo harán… Yo sé que lo harán—alentó de nuevo Tony.

—Yo también… Yo también—susurró ilusionada— Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar para salir de este lugar en el cual apenas y cabemos… Deséenme suerte porque es mi primer día en el mejor Bufete de abogados de New York.

— ¿Enserio me harás bajar por aquí? —renegó viendo primero hacia abajo donde ya se encontraba la ojiazul y después el tubo por el cual había descendido.

—Sí Rachel, lo harás por aquí porque no hay otra forma de llegar hasta aquí… Así que lánzate de una vez por el tubo de bomberos—le ordenó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pero se ve peligroso—y dale con no querer lanzarse. No le podría pasar nada ¿o sí?

—No te pasará nada enana, yo te detendré si sale algo mal—allí su respuesta. Alexandra Stone que escondía su verdadera identidad para detener a la morena que apenas y pesaba 50 kilos. Era Supergirl de noche y la famosa actriz de día.

—Está bien… ¡Santo Chewbacca sálvame de cualquier cosa que pueda arruinar mi prospera y fructuosa carrera en Broadway! —se agarró al tubo y se dejó resbalar cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Ves, te dije que no te pasaría nada—la detuvo por la cintura y la bajó sutilmente— Ahora abre los ojos para que conozcas la BatiStone—lástima para la próxima, no es Supergirl es Batgirl.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó perpleja estudiando la divertida habitación subterránea que se parecía a la de Batman— ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué hacen tantos overoles y sombreros de jardineros aquí? —se aproximó hasta una prenda y la analizó con detenimiento.

—Es la ropa que nos pondremos para nuestra cita de hoy… Bienvenida a mi habitación de disfraces… así saldremos de la mansión sin que ningún tiburón se dé cuenta y consigan molestarnos—informó tomando su mano y dirigirla hasta una camioneta distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar— Y ella es la máquina del misterio.

— ¿Cómo es que pasas de Batigirl a Scooby Doo? —Soltó una carcajada al ver el divertido transporte que si tenía un parecido con la de la divertida serie— ¿Enserio crees que no es un poco llamativa para que se den cuenta que sales en ella?

—Pues su cerebro es tan pequeño que nunca lo suponen—agarró un overol y un sombrero y se lo dio mientras ella se colocaba otros— Y cuando dije que nos lo pondríamos lo dije muy enserio. Así que póntelos.

—Estás muy loca… pero muy loca Alexandra Stone—aceptó y se lo comenzó a poner divertida.

—Bienvenida licenciada Fabray a Wachtell y asociados—la recibió una rubia con unos divertidos y sosos lentes y unos auriculares con un pequeño micrófono mientras mantenía la mirada ocupada en otros asuntos. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de recepción de la entrada del hermoso y elegante edificio donde se encontraba el nuevo trabajo de la otra rubia que la contemplaba con detenimiento por su falta de cordialidad, pero ya estaba harta de las palabras que repetía una y otra vez como disco rayado— Aquí su croquis con todas las oficinas que hay en este enorme y pulcro lugar en el cual se encuentran los mejores y más importantes abogados del mundo entero, espero que su estadía sea muy reconfortable y de su agrado—alzó la mirada encontrándose algo que jamás pasó por su mente que podría ocurrir— ¿Quinn? ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray? ¿La mejor capitana del McKinley

—Sí y ¿Tú eres? —respondió confusa, no recordaba haber visto nunca a la chica que la contemplaba con tanta admiración en sus ojos.

—Marley Rose—se puso de pie y le estiró su mano— Lo siento, debí suponer por el nombre que eras tú—se golpeó la frente con su mano— Quizá no me recuerdes pero nos conocimos una vez en el Club Glee—Quinn seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo— Una vez fueron Santana, Brittany y tú a ayudarnos con las locales mientras Finn tomaba el lugar del Señor Shuster.

—Creo que lo recuerdo—hizo memoria de tantos años atrás recordando ese triste momento— ¿No eras la novia del hermano de Puck?

—Sí, era la novia de Jake Puckerman—asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios— pero cómo me lo advertiste, los Puckerman nunca son buena compañía—respondió graciosa.

—Ahora te recuerdo… ¿No eras castaña? —Frunció el ceño— Jamás me imaginé que quisieras estudiar Abogacía, siempre creí que te gustaba eso de componer canciones ¿Qué pasó con eso?—aseguró más tranquila al recordar a la chica que cambia la sonrisa por un aspecto de tristeza— O lo siento no quiero escucharme chismosa.

—Sí era castaña pero cambié de look… Como ves ahora soy rubia—se sentó de nuevo y resopló abrumada— Y no te preocupes, no eres chismosa… Escucho con frecuencia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Solo que no me gustaría hablar del asunto, espero no escucharme mal educada.

—No te preocupes, yo debería de sentirme la mal educada aquí—guardaron silencio incómodas por unos segundos que parecieron eternos— Creo que es mejor que comience buscar la oficina del jefe o llegaré tarde—se despidió con una sonrisa y retomó su camino en dirección al elevador.

— ¿Quinn? —le gritó haciendo que la ojiverde volteara antes de que se cerraran por completo las puertas del elevado— Me alegro mucho que me encuentre con más frecuencia a alguien conocido por los pasillos—y antes de que se cerraran las puertas le dedicó una enorme y tierna sonrisa que venía con los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas que los de su Rachel.

Una chica morena con ojos chocolates y otra con ojos azules se encontraban en la punta de un enorme acantilado a las afueras de New York. Alex trataba de persuadir a la pequeña que se colocara de una vez el arnés pero Rachel seguía renuente a hacerlo ¿Pero por qué tanta negación de la pequeña por un simple arnés? No, no era un arnés del que sus mentes perversas de seguro están pensando. Más bien Alexandra Stone quería que como primera experiencia del día de la amistad se tiraran de un bungie y eso no pasaba por los más recatados y asustadizos pensamientos de la morena que veía la situación con miedo.

—Que dejes que te pongan el maldito arnés de una vez por todas—le ordenó seria atrapando sus manos— No te pasará nada, yo me tiraré contigo al mismo tiempo.

—No lo haré… esto se salió de control—se negó por doceava vez— Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera lo has hecho.

—Quién dice que no—le respondió dejando que a ella si le colocaran los metales en su cuerpo— Lo hecho como diez veces y te aseguro que es lo mejor que te pueda ocurrir.

—Si no vives esta experiencia antes de morir no sabes lo que es vivir—intervino el chico que le ayudaba a la ojiazul— Anda morena, hazlo y saldrá gratis por ser tu primera vez—jugosa y tentadora oferta.

—Está bien—resopló resignada—Pero si muero mis padres irán hasta tu tumba y te revivirán para asesinarte por segunda vez—le advirtió a la actriz que solo reía divertida.

—Así se habla pingüinita—le acarició el hombro— Ya escucharon, póngale el arnés y únanla a mí antes de que se arrepienta.

—Lo que tengo que hacer por los remordimientos de conciencia—se reprimió a ella misma— Que sea lo más rápido posible para que se termine de una vez por todas.

Luego que las aseguraran y Rachel estuviera a punto de arrepentirse, se acercaron hasta la orilla donde se veía un hermoso paisaje y el viento revolvía sus melenas chocolates. Quizá algunos de ustedes lo hayan hecho ya, quizás otros no pero de algo estoy muy segura, si no lo has hecho y como ya dijo el experto, si no te lanzas aunque sea una vez no habrás vivido algo mágico.

— ¿Lista Rachel? —le preguntó desde su espalda.

—Nunca lo voy a estar—negó con la voz temblorosa.

—No me importa, solo grita y siente la adrenalina correr por tus venas—y así sin darle un tiempo de respiro se tiró al precipicio sin contar los tres números de advertencia.

Al principio la morena sintió que su cerebro y corazón saldrían disparados de su cuerpo, pero cuando se acostumbró y sintió la libertad que le daba el aire al recorrer su rostro se dejó llevar, dejó sentir lo que la ojiazul le había dicho… Sintió miles y toneladas de adrenalina correr por sus venas haciéndola sentir la reina del universo entero.

— ¡Wow Alex! Esto es ¡Wow! —le gritó sintiendo dos manos que la abrazaban de su cintura y se volvían a alzar de rebote.

—Te lo dije… Esto es quizá algo de lo más intenso que podrías vivir a lo largo de tu vida—le respondió soltándola y estirar sus brazos— Has lo mismo Rachel… Estira tus brazos—le hizo caso y sintió aun más la experiencia. Alex no se había equivocado en casi obligarla a lanzarse, ahora se lo agradecía. Necesitaba soltarse y sentirse así, sin ningún remordimiento, sin ningún pasado, sin recordar los doce años que había pasado insegura. Ahora sentía la seguridad y libertad.

—Bienvenida Quinn a su nuevo y millonario trabajo—la recibió su jefa en la oficina principal— Biff me habló maravillas de usted así que no espero menos de usted—se puso de pie y se aproximó hasta ella dándole amistosamente su mano— Aquí tendrá todas las comodidades y facilidades… empezando con que compartirá conmigo a una chica que está haciendo sus prácticas a su disposición. Así la quiera para traerle un café o cualquiera de sus exigencias; después está su facilidad de horario para sus hijos que también pensamos en ellos y estarán en los mejores institutos. Todo esto a cambio de que me haga ganar el mayor número de casos posibles, y si usted lo hace bien tendrá más beneficios, pero si lo hace mal haré que nunca la vuelvan a contratar en ningún mediocre bufete ¿Lo entendió? —la rubia solo asintió asustada— Muy bien, su oficina está a un lado de la mía. A partir de hoy es mi mano derecha—asintió de nuevo sin decir palabras hasta que una rubia con el cabello alborotado, despistada y torpe entraba tropezando y tirando dos cafés al suelo— Señorita Rose a veces no entiendo como puede ser el mejor promedio de toda su generación—la reprendió recogiendo el par de lentes que también habían salido volando por el desastroso acontecimiento— Ella es también su nueva jefa. La abogada Fabray—le devolvió los lentes sin ayudarle a levantarse y las presentó sin enterarse que ambas chicas ya se habían visto con anterioridad.

—Ya nos encontramos en la planta baja—le informó ayudando a que se pusiera de pie la ojiazul.

—Gracias Quinn—susurró avergonzada.

— De hecho, nos conocemos de años atrás—le sonrió y luego giró hacia el hombre que las veía interesado— Ambas salimos con hermanos del instituto

—Pues como es pequeño este mundo… Así serán más fáciles las cosas—se sentó en su lugar— Si no tienes alguna pregunta Marley podría darte un recorrido por el edificio y puedas aclimatarte más rápido.

—Espero que sea así, y no, no tengo más preguntas para usted… Quizá Marley pueda ayudarme a ponerme al tanto de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí y si tengo alguna duda le pregunto—se giró de nuevo hacia Marley— ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con ello? —la chica asintió sin decir palabras— Pues sin más que decir, nos retiramos para que me dé el tan ansiado recorrido por el más ¿pulcro? —le preguntó con la mirada si estaba en lo correcto, la cual, aprobó con la cabeza— Enorme y reconfortable lugar de trabajo—le guiñó de manera juguetona su ojo derecho.

Las mismas morenas, que no habían muerto como lo había vaticinado la de ojos chocolates, ya habían cambiado de hábitat a uno menos peligroso, bueno eso fue lo que creyó en un principio Rachel al llegar al restaurant donde se detendrían a comer luego de haber gastado tanta energía en el bungie y seguir con la siguiente actividad planeada por la ocurrente actriz.

—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un búfalo completo—chilló la ojiazul acariciando su barriga.

—Eres una muy mala persona Alexandra ¿Cómo te puedes comer a los pobres e indefensos animales? —Protestó molesta arrebatándole la carta de los alimentos— Aprende de mí que soy vegetariana.

—Rachel eso es aburrido, además también estás matando a un ser vivo… Matas a las pobres e indefensas plantitas que nos dan oxígeno con el que todos sobrevivimos—contradijo arrebatándole la carta— Pero no quiero pelear por ese asunto ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos divertimos y hacemos al PR funcional? —susurró muy cerca de ella para que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? —preguntó interesada y emocionada.

—Eres actriz y supongo que sabes improvisar ¿No es así? —Rachel asintió— Bien, tú solo sígueme la corriente—y de un instante al otro la ojiazul se puso de pie e inició con la obra de teatro— ¡Rachel! ¿Te quieres casar conmigo con todas estas personas de testigo? —se puso de rodillas tomando su mano mientras todas las personas veían atentas a las dos famosas actrices— Por favor Rachel Barbra Berry di que sí, di que quieres ser la señora Stone—la morena la observó asombrada sin decir palabra alguna— Shh… shh… di algo—susurró por lo bajo haciendo que la chica saliera del autismo.

— ¡No Alexandra Marie Stone! ¡No quiero casarme contigo y ser la señora Stone! —Negó lanzando la mano de la ojiazul que ahora cambiaba de papeles y la veía conmocionada— No me puedo casar con alguien que me engañó con Nick Jonas y ahora está embarazada de él—las personas soltaron un suspiro de asombro por las palabras de la pequeña.

—Pero mis gemelas no son de él, son de… son de…—tartamudeó dándole dramatismo a la escena— Son de Zack Efron—y otro sonido de asombro y carcajadas se escuchaba en el lugar— Pensé que ya me habías perdonado y aceptabas mi embarazo y a mis hermosas gemelas—fingió conmoción tocándose el pecho— Pensé que me amabas y estabas dispuesta a pasar los últimos días de nuestra vida a mi lado hasta que fuéramos unas pasas y viviéramos en esos asilos de viejecillos felices.

— ¿Enserio pensaste que sería así de fácil? Pues estás equivocada—se puso de pie y amagó tomar su bolso— Hasta nunca Alexandra Stone que tendrá a dos hermosas y talentosas gemelas pero no a mi lado—y salió con dramatismo del restaurante dejando a la chica de rodillas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué ven? ¿Piensan que es un circo o qué? —los retó con la mirada e intentó salir de la misma manera que la morena pero el encargado del lugar la detuvo antes de su escapada.

— ¿Usted quién cree que pagará la comida que ordenaron?

—Es algo que no me interesa—retomó la huida pero el hombre se interpuso en su camino— ¿Qué usted no sabe quién soy yo?

—No, y no me interesa. Si no me paga tendré que llamar a la policía.

—Soy Alexandra Stone la famosa y mejor pagada actriz de todo Netflix USA.

—No me importa quién sea pero si no me paga en este mismo instante ni siquiera a las rejas le importaran quién es—advirtió acercándose hasta el teléfono y comenzar a marcar las teclas.

— ¿Alex? ¿Por qué aun no sales? —apareció de nuevo Rachel al ver que la ojiazul no salía.

—Es que no he pagado la cuenta, pero en este mismo instante lo hago—se encogió de hombros y buscó su cartera en el bolso— No por favor… No ahora Santo Chewbacca—siguió rebuscando en el bolso hasta que se hartó y tiró todo al piso— Rach… Rach… Creo que perdí mi cartera ¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó avergonzada al no ver ni siquiera sus tarjetas de crédito.

—Alex… No traje mi cartera, la que organiza la cita siempre paga—respondió nerviosa.

— ¡Joder! Pues pasaremos una noche entera en las rejas de una cárcel—sentenció mientras dos policías entraban al restaurante— Rachel es hora de correr—le aprisionó la mano e intentó escapar pero los dos hombres las detuvieron en el camino y las cargaron en hombros hasta la patrulla sin que ninguna de las dos pudieran hacer nada, más que aceptar que pasarían una noche completa en la cárcel hasta que Santana o Elizabeth fueran a su ayuda.

Así terminaba su grandioso día de la amistad con carcajadas de dos morenas que se habían mínimo divertido. Y Rachel más relajada aunque no menos preocupada.


	17. 16

_**16**_

—Por favor no me metan en la celda… se los juro que no es necesario—suplicó Alex como si su vida dependiera de ello— Por favor… Por favor…—se hincó implorando misericordia de la vigilante— Mi representante vendrá en unos minutos y pagará ambas fianzas… Pero por favor no es necesario esto… No es necesario que nos encierren…

—Basta Alexandra, deja de hacer tanto drama ¿Sí? —la reprendió Rachel levantándola del suelo— Solo serán unos cuantos minutos. No sé por qué haces tanto berrinche.

—Tú no sabes nada Rachel… Tú no sabes nada—sollozó recargándose en la pared y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Cálmate—se preocupó aproximándose hasta la actriz que se encontraba temblando— No pasará nada… Ningún paparazzi nos verá, ya lo prometieron ellos—señaló a los policías que veían desorientados la actitud de la ojiazul.

—No son los paparazzis lo que me tiene así—balbuceó abrazando con desesperación a la morena— Por favor Rachel, no dejes que me encierren de nuevo… Prometo que me portaré bien… Prometo no ser mala—aprisionó con más fuerza a la chica— Te juro que pagaré más si no me encierran… Por favor Rachel, por favor… Por favor diles que no haré nada malo—suplicó desesperada en su oído.

— ¿Podrían no encerrarnos? Ella está un poco ansiosa y es un poco sensible—giró lo que pudo el rostro y se los pidió amablemente— Ya están en camino nuestras representantes—los guardias de seguridad solo asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, aun estaban conmocionados por la actitud de la chica que soltó a la morena y se dejaba resbalar sobre la pared— ¿Qué te pasa? —Se puso de rodillas intentando ver el rostro de Alex que estaba cubierto en totalidad por sus manos— ¿Me dirás que está sucediendo? —insistió pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a decir palabra alguna, solo seguía con el temblor en su cuerpo— ¿Cuál es tu película preferida? —Cambió de táctica— Vamos princesa… ¿Cuál es tu película preferida? —preguntó de nuevo.

—A Walk to Remember—murmuró apenas audible aunque aún mantenía el rostro cubierto por la ansiedad del momento.

— ¿Es la película que me dijiste que no te cansabas de ver y llorabas cada vez que la veías? —continuó al darse cuenta que estaba funcionando su plan.

—Sí—y como si fuera magia las palabras de la morena, la ojiazul dejó de temblar. La estaba tranquilizando su voz, pero aun no era suficiente para sentirse protegida— Canta Rachel… Por favor cántame algo.

— ¿Quién es tu cantante preferida?

—Pink—respondió descubriéndose el rostro y lanzarse a Rachel que la abrazaba intentando reconfortarla con sutiles caricias en su espalda.

—Lo tengo—musitó acercándose a su oído y comenzar con la canción.

You got to get up and try, try, try…

(Tienes que levantarte e intentar… intentar… intentar)

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

(Es gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso)

More than just a couple times

(Más de un par de veces)

Why do we fall in love so easy?

(¿Por qué nos enamoramos tan fácilmente?)

Even when it's not righ

(Incluso cuando no es correcto)

—Gracias… gracias—se abrazó como niña indefensa a Rachel. Era la primera vez que la morena la veía tan vulnerable, tan temerosa, tan insegura. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a una Alexandra Stone de esa manera. Ella siempre era optimista, con una aumentada seguridad, con desmesurado dramatismo, sí, pero nunca como ahora se encontraba.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —La separó llevando sus manos a las mejillas de la ojiazul y la observó directamente a los ojos— Cuéntamelo por favor—suplicó inquieta.

—Yo Rachel… Yo… Me aterra que me encierren porque… —y antes de que pudiera continuar, Elizabeth la interrumpió y se hincó a su lado.

— Calma cariño… Todo está bien… Todo está bien —Hizo hacia un lado sutilmente a Rachel y abrazó a Alex acariciando su cabeza— ¿Por qué terminaron aquí? —giró su rostro preguntándole a la morena que tenía el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—No llevábamos la cartera y Alex jugó una broma en el restaurant y por eso estamos aquí—resumió viendo preocupada a la actriz que se abrazaba con fuerzas a su representante.

—Ya veo… Alex ya pasó… ya pasó cariño… Todo está bien—la alejó de ella para ponerse de pie y ayudarla a que imitara su acción— ¿Cuánto es lo que tenemos que pagar? —se dirigió a los policías que seguían conmocionados.

—Trescientos dólares por las dos y la cuenta que no pagaron—respondió el jefe acercándose a Elizabeth que asentía conforme sacando su tarjeta de crédito mientras Santana y Rachel se acercaban a la actriz que no se soltaba de Elizabeth.

—Alex ¿Ya estás mejor? —cuestionó Rachel tomándole la mano y alejarla de su representante que seguía encargándose del inconveniente y salir lo más rápido posible tanto por la estabilidad emocional de la ojiazul como por la llegada inminente de los paparazis.

—Gracias… Creo que sí… Y todo gracias ti Rach—resopló más tranquila.

—¿Podríamos hacer algo por ti? —intervino Santana con una mirada de intranquilidad.

—No te preocupes latina ardiente… Todo está bien ya lo tengo controlado—respondió con una sonrisa sincera— Estoy avergonzada contigo Rach—se dirigió a la morena que la veía con ternura— El día que se supone que sería el mejor a mi lado resultó ser un fiasco… No te mereces esto.

—Claro que no… Yo sí me divertí en especial con la parte que estás embarazada de Zack Efron… No sabía que te gustara de esa manera y quisieras tener unas hermosas gemelas… Eso me pone celosa eh—se burló de la chica que sonreía.

—¡Cállate enana! No reveles mis secretos heterosexuales—le dejó un imperceptible golpe en el brazo— Enserio, no salió como hubiese querido. Tú te mereces las estrellas y más…

—Y te repito, yo sí me divertí… Y no habré visto las estrellas pero sí sentí la libertad.

— ¿Qué les parece si para olvidar esta estresante noche, mañana salimos a uno de esos antros en los que solo el lobito puede acceder por ser una superestrella? —recomendó Santana tratando de que ambas chicas olvidaran el angustiante momento que acaban de pasar.

—Me parece muy bien—aceptó Alex con una enorme sonrisa. Esto le serviría para enmendar la preocupación que le hizo pasar a la morena— Mañana será otro grandioso día para ambas.

—Quinn ¿Aun sigues en la oficina? —murmuró asustada Marley abriendo lentamente la puerta de la oficina de la rubia, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy concentrada en todos los papeles que estaban regados por todos lados y con una tenue luz de una lámpara de escritorio. La ojiazul había escuchado algunos susurros y ruidos antes de salir de ese piso del edificio. Regularmente era ella quien salía al final del día y cerraba, y por eso se asustó. Creyó que eran ratas o algún ladrón, pero no era la rubia quien seguía con el tecleo de su computador.

Quinn estaba decidida a enorgullecer y pagar a Biff por las facilidades que le había dado a su vida. Y si tenía que rendir y dar más del 100% en el trabajo, lo haría, lo haría por él, por sus hijos y especialmente por ella. En la vida de la rubia siempre había existido el profesionalismo, la dedicación, la perfección y la excelencia, y no sería menos en el trabajo. Así que ese segundo día en la oficina, lo inició poniéndose al tanto con todos los casos que se le habían asignado. Quizás solo lo había hecho en la práctica y nunca en la vida profesional, ni siquiera tenía algún parámetro para probar su competencia, pero una mujer tan decidida como ella rompería con todas las barreras para tratar de superarse. Tomó todos los documentos y los organizó de mil maneras distintas; desde los más difíciles a los más urgentes. Por eso que todo su oficina fuera un caos.

Al escuchar la tímida voz, alzó su concentrada mirada y se encontró con una rubia que apenas y asomaba la cabeza por la puerta causándole una ternura infinita. Y no es que hubiera algo amoroso ni mucho menos en sus actitudes, más bien la veía como a uno de sus hijos adolescentes. Así es que le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña señal para que entrara por completo.

—Creo que somos las únicas locas que continuamos aquí en horarios extraoficiales, señorita tira cafés.

—La verdad que no tan locas, más bien somos sometidas al extremo régimen proletariado sin suelto extra de nuestra jefa—contestó la ojiazul tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio— Entonces… ¿Te gusta trabajar tanto? ¿O solo actúas para que las cámaras vean que eres una super jefa en turno y yo crea que puedas ser la responsable de mí? —señaló de manera divertida las cámaras de seguridad.

—No deberías hablarme así—cambió su dulce sonrisa por un semblante más serio— Si soy tu jefa no debería permitirte esto—la ojiazul bajó la mirada avergonzada lo cual ocasionó que Quinn no pudiera continuar con su pequeña broma y soltó una carcajada— No es cierto Marley, solo estaba bromeando… No es que me guste trabajar tanto, de hecho, estoy que me muero por salir ya, pero tengo que ponerme al corriente con todo esto si no quiero que me corran antes de siquiera iniciar—recargó la barbilla en su mano y resopló un poco cansada— Y tú pequeña ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Yo tengo un pretexto porque soy la encargada ¿Pero tú? No creo que tu horario de servicio incluya tantas horas.

—La verdad es que Rosaline me dejó un encargo muy difícil que quiero terminar lo más rápido posible para tener mi fin de semana libre… además de que no soy tan trabajadora como tú, más bien soy un poco perezosa—frunció sus labios de manera juguetona.

—Entiendo… Supongo que una chica libre de responsabilidades de hijos como yo, tendrá un fin de semana más divertido y alocado con sus amigos—apagó la computadora y puso un poco de orden en el escritorio— A mí lo único que me espera son tres hijos que de seguro o se terminaron jalando de los cabellos o no han hecho comido—se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo— Así es que si no quiero que el departamento termine incinerado tengo que salir ya—vio el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió por la hora— ¡Vaya! Ya son las 8 tan rápido… Pfff, es mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos entrar al endemoniado tráfico de esta socorrida ciudad... ¿Tú también te vas, no?

—Creo que sí, si no me quiero quedar sola en este enorme edificio, de por sí ya es triste ahora imagínatelo si yo estoy sola… Y con una invasión Zombie no habría nadie que me rescatara —se colocó su abrigo y una divertida bufanda multicolor.

—Pues bien… Vamos señorita The Walking Dead—se encaminaron a la entrada del estacionamiento donde Quinn había dejado a su escarabajo rojo— ¿Cuál es tu coche? —curioseó sacando las llaves de su bolso.

—La verdad es que iré andando, no tengo coche—se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla—Hasta mañana Quinn, siempre es un gusto tener la compañía de alguien como tú— se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

— ¡Hey espera Marley! —le gritó antes de que se fuera, no le había dejado decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Sí? —se giró confundida.

— ¿Dónde vives? Quizá te pueda acercar un poco—sonrió.

—No es necesario Quinn, vivo a unos cuantos minutos de aquí…

—Basta, si he dicho que quizás te pueda acercar lo haré—advirtió seria— No permitiré que una chica como tú ande por las calles sola a estas horas de la noche… sería una irresponsabilidad de mi parte.

—No aceptarás una negativa ¿No es así?

—Nop—negó con una dulce sonrisa— Suelo ser muy hartarte y dominante con algunas cosas… Así que sube a este bello y lujoso vehículo—señaló orgullosa a su coche.

—Sí claro… lujoso—soltó una carcajada— Enserio Quinn, agradezco cual sea lo que te haya puesto aquí en este pulcro y aburrido edificio, necesitaba a alguien con quien tener una plática así—se subió mientras Quinn solo sonreía colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo también Marley… Yo también.

Todas decidieron ir un rato a la mansión. Aun seguían preocupadas por la ojiazul y sus actitudes. Y la más preocupada era Rachel, quien había sido la persona que la había visto en ese estado. Su instinto protector hacia la chica salió a flote. Un instinto que no sabía que existía dentro de ella, pero al ver a la chica insegura y desesperada surgió de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Entonces Alex… ¿Me dirás que sucedió? —susurró cuando vio que ninguna chica estaba cerca.

—Yo… Rachel… Quisiera no hablar de ello por ahora—negó con una mirada melancólica— No es algo que me traiga recuerdos muy agradables que digamos. Ahora olvídalo quieres—trató de zanjar la dolorosa plática.

— No lo olvidaré tan rápido… Suelo ser hartarte hasta conseguir lo que quiero—advirtió viendo de reojo a las chicas que jugaban emocionadas con el husky siberiano— ¿Algún día me lo dirás? —Insistió tomando delicadamente su mano— Enserio me preocupé mucho cuando te vi así… Van dos veces que haga que me preocupe.

—Te prometo que no volverá a suceder—le acarició la mejilla— Algún día te lo contaré Rach… Algún día, pero por favor por el momento no insistas… Ya es demasiado difícil para mí lo que sucedió.

— ¡Lobito! Saca a tu perro de aquí que no deja de verme como si fuera carne para comer—las interrumpió Santana intentando mantener alejado a Luca que saltaba feliz sobre ella.

— ¡Jo! Hasta Luca sabe que eres irresistible latina ardiente—se aproximó hasta ellos dejando a una pensativa Rachel que no descansaría hasta conocer el Gran secreto de Alexandra Stone. El secreto más oscuro y triste de esa chica alegre que jugaba adorablemente con su perro.

La mañana del día siguiente era una nueva para Rachel que estaba decidida a ir a ver a Quinn e intentar solucionar las cosas. Las cosas que creía serían fáciles de solucionar pero cada vez que pasaba más los minutos se iban complicando, y digo complicando, porque cada vez que dirigía su mirada a Alex, una sonrisa encantadora por parte de la ojiazul le hacía sentir cada vez más culpable. Culpable por haberle mentido de esa cruel manera. Se sentía como una basura, pero luego de lo acontecido el día anterior, no creía conveniente agregarle esa tortura también a la actriz. Y no solo era por Alex, también era por Quinn, con la cual no había tenido contacto alguno desde hace dos días atrás.

09:34 16/02/2026

De: Quinn Fabray

Tenemos que hablar Rachel. No soporto más esta incertidumbre de tu parte. ¿Podrías pasar a mi oficina las 12:00? Ya te mando la ubicación.

—Pingüinita ¿Qué tienes? Has estado rara todos estos días—vio a la morena sentada en la mesa de la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda recargando la barbilla en su hombro— ¿Hice algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda? Si es por lo de ayer ya te dije que trataré de que no vuelva a suceder.

—No Alex, no has hecho nada y no es por lo de ayer—giró su rostro encontrándose directamente con un par de ojos azules que desprendían un brillo deslumbrante— La que está mal soy yo… Pero ya se me pasará, te lo prometo.

—Está bien—le entrecerró los ojos no muy segura de sus palabras— Sí tú lo dices, yo creo ciegamente en ti—las palabras dichas por Alex fueron un balde de agua, de hecho, tercer balde de agua en lo que iba en dos días. Cada vez más le estaba pesando sobre su sucia conciencia.

—Gracias—giró tímidamente el rostro y se acodó un pedazo de mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Yo creo… bueno… Iré a ver a Quinn a su oficina.

—Está bien—resopló frustrada para caminar al refrigerador y sacar una botella de agua— Yo mientras estaré en el gimnasio. Solo recuerda que en la noche tenemos una cita con Santana y Brittany en el Le Baron ¿Alcanzas a regresar para llegar al lugar con nosotras para que no tengas problemas al entrar? —se recargó en la pequeña isla de la cocina.

—Yo creo que sí, si salgo ahora y me apuro no habrá ningún problema… Tengo que hacer unos arreglos en mi departamento—se puso de pie y llevó su tasa al lavaplatos.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Vives aquí… Aquí es tu casa ¿No pensarás en irte o sí? —interrogó con tristeza.

—No estoy pensando en eso por ahora… Pero algún día tendré que regresar a él y no quiero que sea un desastre y esté invadido por animales feos y asquerosos o te obligaré a que tú vayas y los mates uno por uno—tembló por el asco.

—Bueno… Lo que tú pidas yo hago…

— De todas maneras yo te mando un mensaje y te aviso si hay inconvenientes para al rato—se acercó a ella y le acarició el hombro suavemente para dirigirse a su habitación— Relájate… Estoy aquí…

—Sé que hay algo Rachel y me lo dirás—susurró para ella misma cuando la morena ya no estaba a su lado— Sé que hay algo mal y no me gusta.

—Mamá, creo que Frida no se encuentra muy bien—interrumpió Beth a su madre que guardaba con dedicación papeles importantes de cada uno de sus hijos para llevarlos a los diferentes institutos donde los inscribiría para retomar lo antes posible sus clases— Yo la siento un poco caliente.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está? —respondió preocupada.

—Aun está en cama.

—Deacuerdo—caminó hasta la habitación y efectivamente la pequeña rubia estaba aun recostada sobre su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas— ¿Te sientes mal, cielo? —Se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la frente de su hija— ¡Demonios! Estás hirviendo. Tendremos que ir ahora mismo al doctor—resopló poniéndose de pie y buscó ropa entre las cajas— No sé cómo es que te pudiste enfermar—Beth y Tony ya se encontraban recargados en el marco de la puerta viendo la ansiedad de su madre— Creo que llegaré tarde al trabajo—se hizo un masaje en la frente y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Mamá, no te preocupes… La señorita Devine lo entenderá—intentó tranquilizarla Beth colocándose a su lado y ayudándola a ponerle la ropa a la pequeña.

—Apenas empiezo y ya estoy llegando tarde—resopló angustiada— Y si no mantengo este trabajo sabrá Dios como sobreviviremos.

—Beth tiene razón mami, es una urgencia y no creo que esa mujer sea tan mala—secundó Tony acariciándole la espalda— Y ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es salir rápido y perder menos tiempo para que llegues no tan retrasada.

—Enserio gracias… No sabría qué hacer sin ustedes—se abalanzó a los tres rubios abrazándolos al mismo tiempo— No saben lo feliz que me hace que estemos los cuatro juntos.

— ¡Y nosotros también!—gritaron al mismo tiempo sus tres hijos— Ahora a mover el culo Fabray para tener dinero para la semana—dijo de manera juguetona Beth haciendo que soltaran una carcajada y se pusieran en rumbo al hospital.

Mientras tanto dos chicas conversaban animadas a la espera de cierta rubia que sufría ataques de desesperación por llegar tarde a su trabajo y perder su perfección. Tal y como Quinn se había sorprendido al ver a Marley, Rachel pasó por lo mismo. La morena si la reconoció más rápidamente, ella había convivido un poco más con esa generación del Club Glee. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue verla allí, de secretaria en un despacho de abogados, sí el mejor, pero una simple secretaria al fin de cuentas. Rachel sabía que Marley era buena escribiendo canciones y hasta tenía un rango de voz un poco parecido al de ella, por ello de que no pudiera creer que la chica se encontrara allí y no en Los Ángeles o en Broadway. Siempre la imaginó de gira promocionándose como una cantautora, pero no, estaba allí.

— ¿Marley? ¿Marley Rose? —Cuestionó Rachel viendo sorprendida a la rubia que había tomado sus datos de ingreso sin percatarse que la que le hablaba era la mismísima Rachel Barbra Berry— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Wow! Esto es genial ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí en New York? ¿No estabas en Ohio? ¿Trabajas con Quinn? ¿Aun sales con el hermano menor de Puck?

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta Rachel! Respira un poco, si me regañas más no sabré contestar a todo—sonrió Marley poniéndose de pie y saludarla con un pequeño beso en la mejilla— Haces más preguntas que un agente privado.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad que estoy muy sorprendida… Es bueno que otra persona de nuestro bello pueblo también se encuentre ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Triunfando en la gran manzana?

—Pues estar triunfando, triunfando no… solo soy una simple recepcionista como puedes ver—señaló el escritorio para luego sentarse. Allí está como sus sospechas bien lo decían, la chica no era feliz— Y respecto a todo lo demás… Estoy aquí porque estoy haciendo mis prácticas… Vivo aquí como hace 3 años… No trabajo con Quinn directamente y ya no salgo con Jake Puckerman ¿Respondí a todo? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que sí y si no, respondiste a lo más importante.

—Entonces que bien, y tú ¿Cómo estás? Vi en las noticias que estás a punto de volver a los escenarios.

—Pues tratando de ser feliz y no es que te pueda decir con exactitud si este a punto de volver, apenas haré las pruebas para el musical de…

—Spring Awakening—concluyó la rubia— Eso es lo que se escucha de ti y suena muy bien Rachel. Siempre has sido una estrella y no creo que eso haya cambiado… Ya sabes, las luchas en el Mckinley para ser la Rachel 2.0—la morena sonrió tímidamente— Entonces ¿Vienes a buscar a Quinn?

—Sip, me citó aquí—respondió enseñándole el mensaje con la dirección.

—Pues sí es aquí, pero aun no ha llegado… De hecho se me hace extraño porque regularmente ella es la primera en llegar y la última en irse, pero hoy ni sus luces y tiene una junta muy importante—relató inquieta viendo el reloj de su computador.

—Pues a mí no me ha mandado algún mensaje diciéndome que este en problemas o no vaya a venir—manifestó frunciendo sus labios— ¿Podría esperarla un rato?

— ¡Claro! ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Un café si no sería mucha molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia, regularmente una estrella de Broadway no suele aparecer por estos aburridos lugares, así que es un alago traerte un café—repuso juguetonamente poniéndose de pie— Si quieres te puedes sentar—señaló un pequeño sofá blanco que combinaba perfectamente con las paredes relucientes del lugar— ¿Dos de azúcar? —Rachel asintió— Ahora vuelvo—le guiñó el ojo y se perdió entre los pasillos.

—Enserio que el mundo es muy pequeño… Y Marley, es interesante saber qué es lo que sucedió—susurró con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía como una elegante rubia se dirigía rápidamente hacia su dirección con la cabeza baja y soltando imperceptibles quejas— ¿Quinn? —se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Rachel? ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Joder! Se me paso que te vería hoy—se cubrió el rostro asustada— Lo siento… Hoy no ha sido un buen día. ¿Llevas mucho aquí esperando?

—No… No, de hecho como 10 minutos—Quinn resopló avergonzada— ¡Hey! Pero no te preocupes, estuve platicando con Marley este tiempo. Es muy amigable y amable. De hecho se ofreció a traerme un café.

— ¿Ya la viste? Esta super cambiada—respondió más relajada.

— A excepción del cabello rubio y los curiosos lentes, yo la veo igual. Aunque me pregunto qué hace aquí… Me la imaginaba cantando en Broadway a mi lado y siendo mi competencia.

—Yo también me lo pregunto… Pero bueno, es que no eres mucho de fijarse en los pequeños detalles como yo lo hago… Quizás por eso la ves igual.

—Quizás—frunció sus labios tímidamente— Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar? —bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.

—Ya lo sabes Rach—expresó igualmente bajando su mirada— Tú… Yo… Lo que nos está ocurriendo.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si aun esté lista para tomar una decisión y menos si estamos a la mitad del pasillo mientras otras personas nos están escrutando con la mirada—la rubia alzó la mirada contemplando que efectivamente las personas las veían interesadas.

—Tienes razón, si quieres pasamos a mi oficina… Allí tendremos un poco más de privacidad—invitó obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento de la morena— Entonces, por aquí —señaló el camino hacia donde se tenían que dirigir.

Al entrar a la oficina, Rachel observó una oficina con el estilo elegante y sobrio que siempre acompañaba a la rubia. Todo ordenado, acomodado meticulosamente como si lo hubiera realizado con una regla milimetrada y nada quitara el perfecto matiz. Obras de arte de pintores contemporáneos, los que ya sabía que a Quinn le gustaba y hacia maravillas del lugar. Las paredes pintadas de blanco mientras que por una enorme ventana entraran los rayos de luz iluminando el lugar. Había también un enorme y hermoso escritorio antiguo de madera de caoba adornado con fotografías de sus hijos y una que en particular le sacó una enorme sonrisa como la que se veía reflejada en la fotografía. Ella misma sonriendo arriba del escenario el mismo día que fue el estreno de Funny Girl.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esta fotografía? —Tomó el retrato entre sus manos y se giró mientras Quinn la veía mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo— No recuerdo que alguien me la hubiera tomado.

—Porque yo misma lo hice—se aproximó lentamente para quitarle lentamente el retrato y dejarlo de nuevo en el escritorio— Y no la viste porque es la única copia que existe. De hecho, es el único recuerdo que mantiene vivo ese recuerdo en mí—le acarició la mejilla sutilmente.

—Dios Quinn, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacernos esto? —se alejó de ella y siguió contemplando la oficina.

—Lo siento Rachel, ya sé que lo arruiné… Pero quiero solucionarlo… Enserio—susurró con nerviosismo colocándose a su lado. Rachel estaba examinando con atención el cuadro que le llamó más la atención— Es una fiel copia de "La noche estrellada sobre el Ródano" me la regaló Biff el día de mi cumpleaños… es de…

—Vincent Van Gogh—se adelantó alzando su rostro para ver los ojos avellana que la veían con tristeza.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de unir a nuestros ídolos? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día en el baño?

— ¿Pregúntame cuando tengas tu primer Tony y yo tenga a mis cinco hijos que quiero educar?—rememoró las palabras con melancolía— Ya tengo mi primer Tony pero tú no a tus cinco hijos, aun te faltan dos.

—Y por eso quiero cumplir esa promesa… Tener esos dos hijos junto a ti. Es lo que me falta para vivir ese sueño.

—Quinn…

—Lo sé Rachel, sé que no debería estar diciendo esto sin siquiera haber solucionado todo. Y no te quiero obligar a que sientas algo que aun no quieres sentir, por eso no insistiré con ello hasta que sientas que puedes perdonarme.

—Gracias—agradeció mientras se perdía en el pasado. En el día que había cambiado su vida. En el día que se había dado cuenta que quería a esa chica rubia que se removía inquita a su lado esperando una simple palabra por su parte— No me has saludado aun…—susurró cohibida para acabar con la enorme tensión que se estaba sintiendo entre ella.

—Tienes razón—se aproximó tímidamente hasta ella sin saber cómo saludarla; si con un beso en la mejilla o uno en sus labios, pero la morena se lo facilitó siendo ella la que le dejó un delicado y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios— Hola Rach.

—Hola Quinn—sonrió— Bien… ¿Me contarás por qué llegaste así de apresurada?

—Pfff… Frida amaneció con calentura y la llevé al hospital… Tiene un resfriado—agarró delicadamente la mano de la morena para caminar hasta su escritorio— Cuando cualquiera de mis hijos se enferma el asunto se pone difícil, somos cuatro rubios intensos—soltó su mano— Si quieres te puedes sentar—señaló la silla forrada de piel blanca que estaba enfrente pero la morena se mantuvo de pie observando como la rubia rodeaba el escritorio con cansancio— Luego el tráfico de esta ciudad es espantoso, el estúpido elevador no funciona y por último llegué dos horas de retraso en mi primera semana de trabajo, espero que no me lo descuenten porque estoy al tope con los gastos—se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y comenzó a hacerse un pequeño masaje en el cuello— Si me hubieran dicho que ser una madre independiente con tres hijos sería tan difícil, todos estos años hubiera comprado un boleto de la lotería para ver si me ganaba el premio mayor y me hacia millonaria.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí empezó feo pero quizás yo pueda arreglarlo un poco—se encaminó hacia la espalda de la rubia y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la cansada chica— Aprendí a hacer masajes anti estrés en los ensayos de Funny Girl.

—No es necesario Rachel…

—Basta Quinn, solo relájate sí—murmuró de manera sensual y la rubia no se pudo negar cuando sintió a las tímidas manos hacer su trabajo y cerró sus ojos. Estaba tan estresada y cansada de todos los días de trabajo que se dejó hacer lo que la morena quisiera. Fueron tímidos masajes que poco a poco dejaron de serlo y cambiaron de intensidad y recorrido. Había comenzado con los hombros y una pequeña parte de la espalda para seguir con el cuello, provocando que la rubia soltara pequeños jadeos que iniciaron con el descontrol de la morena. Rachel, como si alguna fuerza magnética la jalara hasta la rubia, se acercó al cuello de la rubia, quitando los mechones de cabello que obstaculizaban su objetivo, permitiendo que el perfume de la chica entrara por sus fosas nasales. Su perfume que seguía usando del instituto la volvía completamente loca.

—Rach…—intentó alejarse pero la morena la recargó de nuevo en la silla inmovilizándola con sus manos.

—Shhh… No hables—le susurró en el oído y siguió con el recorrido sutil de nariz por el cuello de la rubia que se había quedado petrificada cuando sintió los labios de Rachel dejar pequeños besos—Yo te voy a ayudar a que te relajes—volvió a susurrar pero esta vez dejó una sensual mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Rachel… Nos pueden ver—giró su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos chocolates que se habían oscurecido por la excitación.

— ¿Es por eso? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa mordiéndose de manera sensual sus labios para regresar a su objetivo que la veía sorprendida pero con indicios de calor— ¿No te parece sexy hacerlo con riesgos? ¿No dijiste que querías algo de adrenalina en tu vida? Pues aquí la tienes—bajó sus manos por las clavículas de la rubia que sentía su cuerpo temblar poco a poco— No puedo creer que pasaron solo dos días y este desesperada por quererte para mí… ¿Sabías que hacerlo en una oficina perfectamente podría ser una fantasía? —acarició sutilmente los pechos de la rubia que no podía decir absolutamente nada, estaba extasiada con las acciones de la morena. Ni en sus más perversos sueños había sucedido lo que se estaba llevando en ese momento— ¿Avanzamos al siguiente nivel? —le susurró de nuevo obteniendo un asentimiento de Quinn que se mordía los labios tratando de no hacer ruido y las descubrieran. Rachel sacando fuerza de no supo dónde, jaló la silla para después ocupar el espacio y recargar sus manos en las rodillas de Quinn que ya la vía con la misma excitación— ¿Recuerdas el día de la bañera? Pues ahora yo me vengaré—sonrió maliciosamente, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se hincó colocándose entre las piernas de la rubia que seguía sin creer como la chica tímida y tierna estaba convirtiéndose en una sensual— Vaya, me gusta la nueva Quinn que usa faldas y me es más fácil llegar a mi objetivo—dicho lo anterior subió un poco la falda y bajó lentamente las bragas haciendo una tortura para chica.

— ¡Dios! —Fueron sus primeras palabras al sentir a la morena morder sus muslos y dejar pequeños besos— No puedo creer esto ¿Enserio eres la misma Rachel con suéteres de renos y faldas a cuadros? Porque comienzo a dudarlo —le alzó la barbilla— Porque si es así, creo que deberías de visitarme más aquí en la oficina.

—Cállate rubia—retomó su objetivo y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo escuchó el abrir de la puerta y una voz familiar. Sonrió divertida. La venganza comenzaría.

— ¿Quinn? ¿Ya llegaste? —sí, ya había llegado y ahora estaba a punto de tener unos minutos en el cielo pero había llegado Marley a interrumpirlos asomando su cabeza por la puerta— Pff lo siento, debí haber llamado, pero me preocupé porque fui por un café para Rachel y no la encuentro… Pensé que ya se habían encontrado.

—No te preocupes Marley, Rachel está en el baño—respondió alejando a la morena de entre sus piernas que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reírse— Me la encontré en el pasillo y la pasé a la oficina…—se detuvo al sentir los labios de Rachel retomando lo que habían iniciado a pesar de que la rubia tenía una de sus manos en su cabeza impidiendo a que continuara— Demonios—suspiró recargando su mano en la frente.

— ¿Te pasa algo Quinn? —preguntó preocupada por la expresión de la rubia que seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Rachel.

—Sí… Sí… No te preocupes… Solo es un dolor de cabeza—apenas pudo responder cuando sintió la lengua de la chica recorrer donde sabía que se pondría peor la situación.

—Si quieres te puedo traer un Advil—se ofreció ingenuamente sin saber que eso no era lo que necesitaba la rubia, más bien necesitaba que se fuera ya.

—No Marley, no te preocupes—negó cerrando los ojos fuertemente— Estoy muy bien—se mordió los labios y aprisionó con sus manos el escritorio.

—Deacuerdo—dijo frunciendo su frente y cerró la puerta— ¿Enserio no lo necesitas? Es que olvide decirte que en 10 minutos será la junta y ya sabes que durará horas y son muy aburridas—interrumpió de nuevo frustrando más a la rubia que ya había dirigido su mirada a la morena mientras esta la veía con una sonrisa de niña buena.

— ¡No Marley! ¡No lo necesito! —gritó harta asustando a la ojiazul— Lo siento, es que ya se me pasará si solo tengo cinco minutos para relajarme… Solo necesito eso ¿Está bien?

—Si tú lo dices Quinn, te entiendo… Si veo a Rachel le digo que se apure para que mínimo se pueda despedir de ti—se despidió tímidamente.

—Gracias, una vez más lo siento Marls—sonrió.

—No es nada—y ahora sí ya se había ido dejando a Quinn molesta y sin haber terminado y Rachel con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras acomodaba como en un principio la ropa de la chica.

— Pero… ¡Dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando Rachel? —la levantó del suelo y la sentó en sus piernas.

—En lo divertido que ha sido esto—se burló acariciándole la mejilla— Si no es porque sé que esto no fue planeado diría que entre Marley y Beth se han comunicado.

—Esto estuvo muy mal mi niña mala—sonrió soltando una carcajada— Pero Rach ¿Estás bien con esto? Digo, estábamos diciendo que aun no habías decidido nada y yo…

—Basta Quinn… No quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo—la interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría la rubia— No quiero seguir recordando lo malo. Solo dejémonos llevar y supongo será más fácil para mí dejar atrás todo.

—Pero Rachel… Tarde o temprano tendremos LA PLÁTICA—insistió pero de una manera más sutil para no molestarla.

—Pero no ahora, sé que tendrá que llegar—sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su chamarra— Espérame un segundo ¿Sip? —Quinn asintió tratando de tranquilizarse de lo último vivido mientras Rachel se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco.

15:36 16/02/2026

De: Alex Stone

Rachel tienes que estar a las siete porque nos encontraremos con unas amigas. Así que mueve tu sensual culo hasta aquí en este momento. Andrew ya te está esperando en la entrada. No lo hagas esperar.

— ¿Quién es? —se interesó Quinn observándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quieres salir hoy conmigo? —evadió la pregunta. No quería arruinar el momento, y sabría que lo haría si le decía que era la ojiazul. Ya sabía que la chica no le agradaba del todo.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó curiosa e ilusionada.

—A un antro, en la noche… Piénsalo, tú y yo besuqueándonos mientras algunos chicos alocados bailan a nuestro alrededor.

—Rachel… Yo… Ya te lo dije Frida está enferma y no hay alguien quien la cuide—se lamentó. De verdad quería salir con la pequeña morena, pero ser madre y tener responsabilidades le hacía difícil que eso sucediera.

—Pero Quinn… Dices que no quiero pasar momentos contigo y tú no haces porque eso mejore—frunció sus labios de manera adorable.

—Rach…

—Ya, no te preocupes… Lo entiendo—mintió intentando verse creíble aunque estuviera enojada—Será otro día… Un día que puedas.

—No quiero que pienses que no quiero salir contigo, pero enserio que…

—Basta, no te preocupes… De todas maneras no estaré sola, irán Santana, Brittany y… No importa…—se detuvo antes de decir más de la cuenta.

—Alex—susurró incómoda.

—Sí Alex, pero no es nada… Solo querían salir porque pronto volverá a las grabaciones de la serie y ya no podrá salir como quisiera, además yo tengo que ensayar para mi audición que es dentro de unos meses y ya sabes cómo soy respecto con eso.

—Sí sólo es por eso—cuchicheó malhumorada.

—Quinn…—se sentó de nuevo en sus piernas— Mírame por favor… Enserio no tengo nada con Alex, solo es una amiga, ya se lo dejé en claro—recargó sus frentes.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué vives con ella?

—Ya hablamos sobre esto…

—Sí y no me lo has aclarado del todo—frunció sus labios como niña pequeña.

—Me gusta cuando pareces adolescente celosa—le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre los promances capitana Fabray? —la rubia negó confundida— Pues es cuando dos actrices reconocidas salen para aparentar que tienen una relación y adquieran más popularidad u están ocultando algo. Y eso estamos haciendo Alex y yo... Necesito subir mi popularidad después de que dejé por tantos años Broadway y Alex para que no sigan insistiendo y manchando su reputación.

—Y todo es mi culpa—murmuró afligida— Es mi culpa que tengas que pasar por esto.

—Si no quieres que me enoje de nuevo contigo no sigas por allí. El hecho que traigas de nuevo el pasado es lo que me molesta. Has cambiado y me lo has demostrado hasta el cansancio y esto no mejorará si no dejas de atacarte a ti misma. Quinn, deja de lamentarte… Si estoy aquí es por algo.

—Deacuerdo—aceptó avergonzada— ¿Y por eso tienes que vivir con ella? No les parece que eso es mucho… A mí me deja mal parada… Porque entonces yo en dónde quedo, no sabes los celos que le tengo. Quisiera que vivieras conmigo y no con ella.

—Y no tendrías por qué tenerlos… Eres lo más importante para mí… Viva o no viva junto a Alex—le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla— Prometo que esto cambiará pero por ahora tengo un contrato firmado.

— ¿Te están obligando a estar con ella? —Contraatacó molesta— Si es así golpearé a esa creidita actriz y de paso a Santana.

— ¡No! Nadie me está obligando, pero si quiero que los medios hablen de mí y me ayuden con los productores del musical tengo que hacerlo, mientras llega la audición. ¿Me entiendes? Es como tú con Biff, las cosas mejorarán cuando pasen los seis meses y nos den a Frida.

— ¿Nos den? —preguntó con ilusión.

—Sí Quinn, nos la den… Somos las dos de ahora en adelante.

—Deacuerdo, confió en ti.

—Entonces a soportar estos meses que nos quedan separadas ¿Sip? —le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Sí—sonrió ilusionada por el futuro que le estaba planteando la morena.

—Bueno, si no quieres llegar tarde a tu junta mejor me voy o terminaré en lo que estábamos—le acomodó la camisa—Sabes me encantas vestida toda elegante y refinada—se paró de las piernas de la rubia y le guiñó su ojo de manera juguetona— Adiós cielo.

—Adiós cielo—sonrió por el apodo que ella misma le había puesto. Vio como la morena salía de la oficina con ese aire sensual que había adoptado esos últimos años. Si antes le hubieran dicho que la chica dramática y con ropa graciosa se volvería en esa mujer sexy y atrevida, les hubiera contestado que nunca pasó por su mente.

— ¿Todo bien Quinn? Lo siento por volver a interrumpir pero Rosaline me mandó a llamarte y te aviso, no está muy contenta—le informó Marley sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Demonios, si no me he tardado más de los 10 minutos…

—Pues yo no diría eso, de hecho han pasado más de veinte.

—Mierda… Mierda—se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó los documentos que necesitaría para la junta— Una cosa más para agregar a mi horrible día—volvía maldecir siguiendo los pasos de la ojiazul que la escuchaba preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —disminuyó la velocidad hasta quedar a su lado.

—La verdad es que no… Mi hija pequeña está enferma… El maldito tráfico… El maldito elevador que no sirve… Llego tarde a una junta importante… Y Rachel… Pfff Rachel—detuvo las palabras. Recordó que Marley no sabía nada sobre ella y la morena, solo sabía lo que había ocurrido en la boda pero no el porqué. No sabía que estaba enamorada de la pequeña.

— ¿Rachel qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Rachel que quiere salir a divertirse y yo no puedo porque no tengo quien cuide a mis hijos, además no puedo dejar a Frida así… tiene calentura—respondió viéndola de reojo mientras Marley negaba divertida.

—Yo digo que deberías de salir a divertirte un rato con tu chica, Quinn—propuso haciendo que la rubia se detuviera de golpe— ¿Qué? Has estado muy estresada y si le agregas el mal día sería bueno que salieras a mover el bote un rato—bailó de manera graciosa.

— ¿Dijiste mi chica?

—Sí ¿Acaso no lo es? —frunció el ceño confusa.

—La verdad es que no… Aun…

—Pues que mal… Se verían muy lindas juntas—se encogió de hombros y siguió con el camino.

—Tú… Sabes… Lo que pasa… entre Rachel… Y yo…—balbuceó alarmada siguiendo a la chica.

—No sé lo que pase entre las dos y la verdad no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me llaman, pero luego el drama de la boda sería una tristeza que no terminaran juntas.

—Wow, nunca pensé que ese día tuviera repercusiones así, como para que piensen que entre ella y yo pasaría algo…

—Ya te dije que eso no me interesa Quinn, cada quien es libre para salir con quien quiera aunque exista esa tensión sexual rondando a su alrededor que medio mundo puede sentir—le quitó la importancia al hecho— Aquí el tema es que estás estresada y sería bueno que salieras un rato… Si quieres yo podría cuidar a tus hijos, la verdad es que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer más que sentarme en el sofá y ver la repetición de Vidas Paralelas por tercera vez consecutiva y acariciar a mi gato Puckie… Cuidar a tres pequeños sería más productivo—se ofreció amablemente.

— No puedo creerlo ¿A ti también te gusta esa serie? —negó abrumada. Otra seguidora de la serie de su acérrimo rival— ¿Enserio los cuidarías? Y no estoy diciendo que estoy aceptando aun.

— ¡Claro! Me gustan los niños y supongo que tus hijos son lindos y adorables. Podríamos tener unas horas de diversión. Los indios y los vaqueros… Ya sabes… O videojuegos con zombies—la rubia la vio divertida— ¿Qué? Aun tengo la edad para esas cosas.

—Y no lo dudo… Y no… olvídalo, no sé si quiera por qué pensé en esto… No es tu obligación cuidar a mis endemoniados hijos mientras yo salgo de jarra. Además no tengo dinero para pagarte y seas su niñera.

—Quinn… No te estoy cobrando nada… Y si no aceptas iré a tu departamento y te sacaré a patadas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… Acepta. No siempre tendrás una oportunidad como esta, así que estaré a las ocho en tu apartamento y te quiero lista y hermosa para que conquistes a la estrella de Broadway... —sentenció señalándola con su dedo índice— Y ya guarda silencio que sino la jefa nos corta la cabeza a ambas—abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas permitiendo que la rubia ingresara primero.

—Señorita Fabray ¿Podría informarnos por qué llega a la hora que se le da la gana? ¿No es usted la jefa?

Allí está la conclusión de su mal día. Frida enferma, el maldito tráfico, el maldito elevador, llegar tarde a la primera junta oficial, la riña con sus jefes, y Rachel… Rachel y la estúpida sonrisa que le creaba eclipsando todos sus malos días.


	18. 17

_**17**_

— ¿Entonces era cierto cuando me dijiste que vendrías a las 8 de la noche para patear mi trasero si no estaba lista? —repuso Quinn a través de una pequeña apertura de la puerta de su apartamento viendo la gran sonrisa de Marley que asentía muy segura y otra chica un poco más alta que parecía estarla acompañando. Una chica castaña muy linda en realidad, a pesar de parecer haber salido de los barrios del Bronx por su facha de motociclista por la chamarra de cuero que llevaba puesta y un color azul eléctrico en las puntas de su cabello.

—Sí Quinn, nunca miento con lo que prometo—contestó emocionada.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? —cuestionó confundida observando con detenimiento a su acompañante, que tenía cara de odio hacia la vida, o quizás en específico hacia ella.

—La busqué en los directorios… ¿Recuerdas? Soy la que maneja todo allí…Ahora quítate para que podamos pasar que hace frío—se hizo camino entre la puerta y Quinn, que aun no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quinn había llegado a su casa hace más de dos horas. El día había sido pesado después de la junta y el enorme regaño que se había llevado, pero aun sobrevivía y no estaba muy segura aun de ir con Rachel al lugar que le propuso para pasar un rato juntas. Pero la insistencia de Marley en su casa y la extraña chica la estaban haciendo cambiar de parecer. Ahora tres rubios examinaban con detenimiento a ambas chicas que les sonreían intentando parecer lindas y cordiales.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, rubia teñida y chica con cara que parece que le metieron un palo por el culo? —les cuestionó Beth con los brazos cruzados y con la típica ladeada y orgullosa heredada de familia.

—Soy Marley Rose y ella es Harley Matthews—señaló a su acompañante que veía a Beth con cara de pocos amigos— Seremos sus niñeras por esta noche—agregó tranquilamente— Y todos nos divertiremos mientras su madre sale un rato con Rachel y se desestresa del trabajo.

— ¡Qué! —Los tres rubios gritaron al mismo tiempo caminando hasta su madre— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que saldrías con la enana? —la regañó Beth.

—Porque no lo haré—se dejó caer despreocupada en el sillón y se quitó sus zapatos de tacón — ¿Qué hace ella aquí Marley? Dijiste que tú los cuidarías no esa vagabunda que tienes de amiga—señaló a Harley que recriminaba por lo bajo a Marley por las palabras del Clan Fabray.

— ¿Qué dijiste rubia huele jabón? —La encaró Harley dejando a un lado a la ojiazul y aproximándose hasta Quinn— No permitiré que me hablen así… Yo soy quien les está haciendo el favor.

—Nadie te pidió tu ayuda—alegó Quinn poniéndose de pie y también encarando a la chica.

— ¡Cálmate Harley! —se interpuso la ojiazul separándolas.

—Ellos empezaron… Mejor dicho, esas dos rubias desabridas empezaron—se cruzó de brazos— Me han ofendido… ¿No las escuchaste?—frunció sus labios como cuando a una niña pequeña le quitan su juguete preferido.

—Yo solo dije lo que pienso—Quinn contraatacó girando su rostro hacia un lado— No es mi culpa que parezcas una vagabunda—susurró esto último.

—No puedes ir juzgando a las personas sin conocerlas ¿Sabes? —gruñó Harley dando pequeños golpes en el suelo.

— ¿Ahora tú dices que no debes de juzgar a las personas? ¡Me dijiste rubia huele jabón!

— ¡Porque tú me dijiste vagabunda! —se volvieron a enfrentar. Ambas chicas tenían la misma estatura. Bueno… Quinn sin sus zapatos altos estaba a su estatura aunque no le llevara más de cinco centímetros a la chica de ojos avellanas como los suyos.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Marley cansada por la actitud de las dos chicas— Dejen de pelearse que parecen dos niñas berrinchudas.

—Pues es ella… Por qué va por la vida vestida de esa manera tan desalineada—Quinn frunció sus labios porque sabía que Harley tenía la razón. Ella había empezado, ya saben, por su perfeccionismo y su orden patológico hacia las cosas, y ver a la chica desarreglada le molestaba en demasía.

— ¿No puedo vestirme menos estirada y más relajada que tú? Pareces una de esas mujeres millonarias que creen que no estamos a su nivel… Agh ¡Te odio rubia huele jabón!

— ¡Pues yo te odio más! —se defendió a la agresión mientras los cuatro rubios las veían divertidos.

— ¡Pues yo te odio el doble!

— ¡Pues yo el doble y una más! —ambas chicas iban gritando cada vez más. Ninguna quería perder con su contrincante.

— ¡Pues yo infinito! — Quinn se quedó sin palabras para refutar a la castaña que sonreía con satisfacción— ¡Já! No sabes cómo responder. Yo gano.

—Yo… Yo… Agh… ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa en este mismo instante!—Estaba frustrada por perder. Quinn Fabray nunca perdía con excepción que perdiera con Rachel que siempre ganaba batiendo sus largas pestañas hipnotizándola, pero Rachel era otra cosa.

— ¿Y por qué no podrían estar aquí? La vagabunda es sexy — Tony defendió a Harley que solo sonreía por lo testaruda que estaba siendo la rubia— Además… no se supone que querías conquistar a Rachel… Que se queden ¿No querías que alguien nos cuidara? Pues allí está, las dos se ven responsables ¿O no? —cuestionó a sus dos hermanas que están un poco inconformes pero querían que se fuera así que aceptaron a regañadientes.

—Sí… pero no saldré mientras Frida está enferma, Rachel puede esperar—se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y los ignoró viendo la televisión.

—Basta—gruñó Beth tomando el control remoto y apagó el televisor— Irás con la enana.

—No iré Beth, soy madre y una madre no sale si sus hijos están enfermos y Frida lo está… Caso cerrado—apuntó seriamente.

—Si es por eso mira a Frida… Ella está bien… Vamos enana, dile a mami que te encuentras bien—señaló a su hermanita que tenía su acostumbrado oso de peluche y asentía conforme— Además esas bobas pueden cuidarnos muy bien ¿No es así? —Marley también asintió golpeando las costillas de su amiga que estaba a punto de contraatacar y tuvo que asentir también a regañadientes— Ves, todo estará bien.

—No soy la única que piensa lo mismo Quinn—agregó Marley encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sería una mala madre si voy a allí sabiendo que Frida tiene calentura—insistió menos decidida— Además no confío en tu amiguita… Podría ser una asesina o secuestradora o qué sé yo…

— ¿De nuevo sacando conclusiones y juzgando a los demás? Fin del asunto… Nos vamos Marley—tomó a su amiga de la mano y la arrastró con ella hasta la puerta— Que te den rubia estirada.

— ¡Madre! ¡Pídele perdón! —La reprendió Tony molesto haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran de su huida. Sería divertido ver a Quinn ceder un poco— Tú nos has enseñado a ser respetuosos.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… Pídele perdón—exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Deacuerdo—resopló cansada— Señorita Matthews le pido perdón—susurró apenas perceptible.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Harley se giró soltando el pomo de la puerta— No escuché muy bien.

—Que perdón—lo dijo un poco más alto.

—Fabray no escuché muy bien… Dilo más alto—insistió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¡Qué perdón! —Gritó fastidiada— Ya lo escuchaste.

—Deacuerdo, aun así nos vamos—abrió la puerta.

— ¡Oye te pedí perdón! Ahora te quedas a cuidarlos—ordenó poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta las chicas.

—Ahora hasta ordenas—la vio entretenida— ¿Así consigues todo lo que quieres? ¿Ordenando a los demás? Pobre de tus hijos que tienen a una madre neurótica.

Y no debió decir lo último. Había sacado de sus casillas a la rubia y estaba a punto de explotar como una olla exprés. Porque lo que más odiaba en su vida era que la criticaran por lo ordenada y perfeccionista que era con sus hijos, aunque que iba a saber Quinn Fabray tiempo después que por primera vez en su vida, bueno, segunda si agregamos a las de Rachel Berry, alguien más podría ponerla en su lugar sin refutar.

—Eres buena madre, Fabray…—Harley reconoció sonriendo para calmar a la rubia que estuvo a punto de lanzarse a su yugular— Cálmate o esa vena de tu frente estallará en cualquier momento y entonces sí dejarás de ser linda y adorable—le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente y la hizo a un lado para regresar a la sala— Entonces ¿Cómo se llaman pequeños monstruos? Que los cuidaremos para que su madre estresada pueda tener un poco de diversión.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de la "vagabunda", marca registrada de Quinn Fabray, mientras veían cómo su madre se masajeaba molesta la frente.

—Harley tiene razón mamá… Estos días te hemos visto más apagada que de costumbre y tu medicina es Rachel Berry—secundó Tony.

—Pero…—la interrumpió Frida alzando los brazos pidiendo ser levantada por su madre— Por favor no tú cielo—la ignoró la pequeña rubia acariciándole la mejilla.

—Mami ve con Rach—sentenció y fue el final para Quinn que tuvo que aceptar. Como no aceptar si su hija más pequeña la veía con esa mirada del gato de Shrek.

—De Acuerdo, pero si las cosas se ponen mal… Me llaman—sentó a Frida en el sillón— Ya me las pagarás Marley—le entrecerró los ojos y se encaminó a su habitación.

—Sí rubia lo que tú digas… Ya verás que después me lo agradeces—le gritó haciendo que Quinn se girara y les dedicara la misma mirada de HBIC del instituto— ¡Sí lo logramos! —Chocó su mano con la de los tres rubios que las veían divertidos— ¿Quieren jugar a algo? —y los mismos tres rubios ahora las contemplaban con un sonrisa traviesa que hizo temblar a ambas chicas del miedo.

— Espero no estarme arrepintiendo…—susurró Harley al sentir a una pequeña que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

No muy alejadas de allí, comandadas por Santana López, se encontraban cuatro chicas disfrutando de una de las últimas noches que Alex Stone podría deleitarse antes de regresar a Los Ángeles para el inicio de la serie. El Le Baron era el elegido, uno de los más importantes lugares que un actor de New York podría acceder. Era selecto, por lo que no cualquier persona podría ingresar sin tener mínimo una reservación meses atrás, pero era Alex Stone la que estaba allí, así que no le pusieron ninguna traba a la más famosa actriz de Hollywood, era como una Cameron Díaz o una Angelina Jolie.

—Wow lobito, ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer fila—Santana bailaba muy emocionada con Brittany mientras Alex y Rachel también lo hacían, aunque no tan sensual como sus amigas.

—Eso es beneficios de ser la estrella—le guiñó el ojo— Y tú qué opinas pingüinita ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —le susurró sensualmente— Me recuerda al día que te conocí… El día de los Emmy's.

—Nunca había entrado en este lugar—ignoró el piropo de la chica— Se nota que aquí solo vienen personas importantes—señaló a Selena Gómez que bailaba muy feliz al lado de su esposo Justin Bieber. Para este entonces las fans Jelena eran más felices que las fans Camren o Larry.

—No más que nosotras—se hizo la interesante.

—Sí claro Stone…

—Oye, siéntete importante porque a partir de este momento lo serás, y más si estás a mi lado—continuó con el baile hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda y se giró molesta— Pero quién jodidos te crees…—se detuvo al percatarse que la persona que había llamado su atención era la mismísima Kayle Stone, su prima. Una chica muy parecida a Alex, con la misma sonrisa presuntuosa y ese par de ojos azules brillantes. A diferencia de la actriz, llevaba el cabello con un divertido corte y una blusa sin mangas que mostraba tatuajes en ambos brazos.

—Hey… tú, cobarde, quién te crees para no buscar a la mejor prima que tienes—le recriminó con una sonrisa en los labios— Ni siquiera un mísero mensaje… Eres mala pequeña, muy mala…

— ¡Kayle! ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué demonios haces en New York? —Gritó eufórica lanzándose a los brazos de su prima— Yo aun te hacía en Francia en tu festival de música electrónica.

—Específicamente el Astropolis en Brest—entrecerró los ojos alejándose de ella— Sí estuve allí y fue una locura total pero ya quería regresar a casa, ya sabes, no puedo estar tan alejada de ti… Deberían ir en alguna ocasión—examinó a la morena que se mantenía al margen de la conversación de las primas— Mejor dicho, deberían de ir… ¿Esa pequeña adorable es tu chica? —cuestionó de manera graciosa señalando a Rachel.

—Digamos que para todo el país, sí… sí es mi chica—sonrió abrazándola por los hombros— Soy una descortés por no presentarlas—resopló— Mira pingüinita, ella es Kayle, una más del clan Stone.

—Un gusto Kayle—alargó su mano como saludo pero no pasó por su mente que Kayle la cargaría dándole vueltas en el aire y dejándola sorprendida.

—Tu novia es muy linda Alex—le guiñó un ojo a Rachel que aun no salía del asombro— Así se saluda al más estilo Stone—la bajó sonriendo adorablemente— Bueno más bien a mi estilo, porque esa prima que tengo es una diva creída y altanera, de hecho ella y Ellie son las más aburridas del maravilloso Clan Stone— ¿En serio Kayle había dicho aburrida? Alex era mucho pero muy lejos de ser aburrida, bueno, eso es lo que creyó Rachel en ese momento, lo cual no estaba muy alejado a la realidad. Solo Rachel Berry había conocido la etapa divertida de Alexandra Stone.

— ¿Ellie tu prima y representante? —curioseó Rachel interesada.

—Exacto Rach… Ellie es nuestra prima representante mientras está loca que ves a aquí, es DJ, aunque lo dudes por su horrenda vestimenta que parece que no trae nada puesto—expresó Alex tratando de acomodar el cabello alborotado por el saludo de Kayle— De hecho, es representante de ambas.

— ¿Aun sigues odiándolos?—negó divertida Kayle— Basta diva engreída, quedamos en que superarías eso pequeña gruñoncita.

— ¡Oye no me digas gruñoncita!—se quejó Alex dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras Rachel sonreía por la interacción de ambas primas.

—Awww… Eso dolió creidita—se sobó exageradamente su brazo— Si me iban a decir que regresar a casa recibiría estos golpes, mejor me quedo en Francia…

—Te extrañé tanto Kay—Alex la abrazó de la cintura con ternura escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su prima.

—Basta de tantas cursilerías… Y a seguir con la fiesta ¿Que no estaban para eso? —Alex y Rachel asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro— Que aquí hay muchas chicas para disfrutar… ¿Aún no has olvidado mis maravillosas clases de cómo conseguir a quién quieras? —la respuesta a las incógnitas del talento de Alex Stone al momento del ligue.

—Pero si hay un clon del bombocito versión Orange in the New Black—intervino Santana de la mano de Brittany luego de que no vio a amabas chicas y se preocupara por ellas— ¿Tú eres? —le preguntó de manera sensual a Kayle que la observó confundida.

—Ella es mi prima latina ardiente…—se adelantó Alex antes de que su prima siquiera pudiera contestar, que aún veía de manera confusa a Santana.

—Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho—le acercó su mano a manera de saludo, y a diferencia de cómo había saludado a Rachel, la aceptó. Y no es que no le dieran de ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Santana y Britt y no quería meterse en problemas. Respetaba a las chicas con pareja.

—Un gusto latina ardiente—hizo una reverencia de manera juguetona— Alex… ¿todas tus amigas son así de lindas y sexis? ¿Por qué no me las habías presentado?

—Porque entre tú y yo ya sabemos cómo terminaríamos las cinco—ambas chicas soltaron una estridente carcajada— Ella es Brittany su linda esposa—Kayle la saludó— Y bien Santana ¿Ya analizaste el lugar?

—Sí Alex… Ya encontré a los que nos interesan ¿Ven a esos que están parados en la esquina? —Señaló a dos hombres que se encontraban recargados en la barra de bebidas vigilándolas detenidamente— Son los paparazis de Pérez Hilton y no han dejado de acosarlas desde que entramos.

— ¿Enserio no eres del FBI? —interrogó Rachel asombrada por el nivel de espía de su amiga— Porque estás más enterada que nosotras…

—Te recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo… Por eso me pagas hobbit.

—Podrías dejar de molestarme Santana, llevas todo el día así—seguiría con su defensa pero sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo de su chamarra. Era Quinn. Su Quinn. Se alejó de las chicas, que aún seguían discutiendo cómo engañar a los espías no tan espías del famoso reportero— ¿Quinn?

—Hola Rach ¿Me escuchas?

—Eso creo—gritó para que pudiera ser entendida entre el estridente ruido de la música— ¿Qué pasa? —se hizo espacio entre las personas que seguían bailando en la pista.

—Solo quería que me pasaras la dirección del lugar que dijiste en la tarde.

— ¿Vendrás? —interrogó emocionada.

—Quizás—indicó desinteresada aunque tratando de mantener la risa por saber que eso provocaría que Rachel se frustrara.

—Si sigues asi mejor cuelgo.

—No… No Rachel… Sí iré.

—Ves, era fácil la respuesta… Te la mando por mensaje—continuó con los gritos mientras se cubría el oído libre— ¿Y Frida? ¿Qué no está enferma?

—Bueno… unas almas caritativas se ofrecieron a cuidarla… Por eso es que puedo ir un rato—fue participe de como Harley y Marley corrían entre la sala tratando de atrapar a Frida que reía divertida.

—Será genial, te lo prometo Quinn... Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de pasar algunos minutos contigo Rach—susurró para que no pudieran escucharla los cinco pares de ojos que ahora la examinaban interesados desde el sillón.

— ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? —rió divertida.

—Porque tengo a los pájaros en el alambre—les entrecerró los ojos que disimulaban ver un programa de Discovery Kids.

— ¡Oh! Pues que pajaritos tan chismosos tienes en el alambre—escuchó una carcajada por parte de la rubia—Entonces me llamas cuando llegues para que pueda salir por ti y te dejen entrar.

—Sí… yo te aviso, aunque creo que llego como en cuarenta minutos… Ya sabes, por si me pierdo… aun no conozco muy bien el lugar— le mintió, estaba ya tomando las llaves y su bolso. Quería sorprender a la morena con su presencia.

—Está bien, te espero para cumplirte lo que te prometí—dijo juguetona.

— ¿Besuquearnos entre adolescentes acelerados?

—Ajam.

—Oh basta Rachel, no me provoques—se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la morena— Y sigues…

—Y quizás terminar en lo que nos quedamos… En lo que nos interrumpieron esta tarde—susurró de manera sensual.

—Detente Rach—se tornaron rojas sus mejillas— Si no quieres que saque mi escoba y llegue más rápido—suplicó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—No te aceleres mi brujita… Llega con cuidado, aquí estaré esperándote con unas enormes ganas... De verte.

—Deacuerdo… Entonces hasta en un rato cielo.

—Sip—escuchó el tono de terminado de llamada y se llevó el celular al pecho. Quinn había decidido a ir con ella a pesar de que su pequeña estuviera enferma, demostrándole que estaba decidida a mejorar las cosas. Cómo no caer rendida ante la rubia que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo esos pequeños detalles. Ya tenía en claro su decisión, la decisión de a quien había elegido su corazón, bueno, por este momento de la historia, ya saben, Anything Could Happen Rachel Berry.

Se aproximó a las chicas que reían entretenidas de cómo Brittany trataba de enseñarle unos pasos a Kayle, que en vez de parecer que estaba bailando, parecía borracha. Kayle Stone con el alma de Finn Hudson.

—Basta Kay… Basta—se carcajeó Alex sobándose el estómago— Enserio prima, no das una con el baile… pareces perro con rabia.

—Déjate de burlar Grinch… En vez de que me enseñes, no… La señorita se burla de mí… Eres una muy mala prima—refunfuñó bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—No te preocupes unicornio con lindos tatuajes… Prometo que pronto lograras volar—la defendió la tierna Brittany mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la pobre chica que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

—Aprendan de ella que es un amor… Y muy linda—le agradeció con un guiño de ojos.

—MI ESPOSA es un amor siempre—bufó orgullosa Santana abrazándola de la cintura de manera posesiva, no vaya a ser que la rockera quisiera robársela.

— ¿Eres así de bipolar siempre? —le cuestionó graciosa, aunque la latina no lo vio de esa manera.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No porque seas prima del lobito dejaré que me hables así—se aproximó a la chica intentando parecer intimidante.

— ¡Oh no! No van a pelear aquí… Venimos a divertirnos—intervino Alex separando a ambas chicas— Venimos a disfrutar de un poco de libertad ¿O no Rae? —pidió ayuda a la morena que aún conservaba la sonrisa estúpida por la plática con Quinn.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó despistada.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rachel? —tomó la mano de la morena dejando a un lado a las dos chicas que seguían discutiendo ahora separadas por Brittany— En la mañana estuviste rara, ayer estuviste rara, ahora ¿Otra vez? Pensé que venir aquí haría que te distrajeras… Ya te dije que si es por lo del otro día, ya te pedí perdón… O sí es por lo que me pasó, igualmente te dije que no quiero hablar de ello… No aun.

—No es por eso Alex… No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije—negó bajando la cabeza por la mirada fulminante de la ojiazul.

—Basta con que no te pasa nada—resopló molesta— Sabes, esto ya me está cansando Rachel—le levantó la babilla manteniéndola con su dedo índice— Me está cansando que tengas esta actitud de no me pasa nada… Blablabla. A veces piensan que no me tomo nada enserio, pero no es así… Siempre me doy cuenta de lo que pasa… No soy idiota ¿O piensas que lo soy Rachel? ¿Piensas que soy idiota?

— ¡No Alex! No pienso que seas idiota… Mejor olvidémoslo… Anda vamos… Vamos a bailar—tomó su mano para huir de la verdad, una vez más. Ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre una costumbre como respirar. Y cada vez más las mentiras se estaban convirtiendo en una enorme bola de nieve que corría con peligro por la pendiente Stone para aplastarla.

—Deacuerdo, pero una mirada más de estas últimas y me voy a enfadar y mucho ¡eh Rachel! —aceptó ser llevada al centro de la pista.

—Te prometo que no pasara de nuevo—colocó las manos en el cuello de la chica que la veía sin creer del todo sus palabras— ¿Entonces tenemos que quedar bien con esos idiotas de Pérez Hilton? —cambió la conversación para evitar tener que seguir mintiendo.

—Así es… Si sale algo romántico de aquí habremos conseguido que todo mundo nos crea. Pérez Hilton es el Dios del chisme—confirmó colocando sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña— De hecho no tenemos que hacer mucho más que nos vean… Él crea el chisme.

— ¿Cuál es el plan genio? —sonrió divertida.

—Dejarnos llevar—la pegó a su cuerpo— ¿Sabes algo? ¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer recordarte para siempre?

—Nop—susurró nerviosa apartando la mirada.

—Ellie Goulding.

— ¿Ellie Goulding? —repitió desorientada.

—Sí ¿Escuchas la canción que se está en este momento? —Rachel le puso atención a la música. Era Ellie Goulding con su Anything Could Happen, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo— Siento que todas las canciones de ella son como la Banda sonora de nuestra historia. Primero Love Like You Do y ahora esta… En definitiva creo que ella es nuestra hada madrina. Sus canciones son nuestro Ok.

—Alex…—intentó decir algo pero inmediatamente la ojiazul la detuvo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada por favor Rach, deja que la canción termine… Solo dame este momento de felicidad y prometo que después no diré nada y no insistiré más—suplicó recargando sus frentes y cerrar sus ojos. Entonces Rachel no dijo nada solo se dejó por la canción y las manos de la ojiazul que le hacían llevar el ritmo de su propio baile. Movimientos lentos y muy alejados a los que tuvo con Quinn y su sensualidad el día de San Valentín. Movimientos sincronizados y delicados que tocan el alma por cómo te están protegiendo de los demás a tu alrededor.

Hay momentos en la vida en que no existe nada, ni nadie a tu alrededor, ni siquiera la música que se escuchaba rezumbar a todo volumen, solo la presencia de esa persona que está a tu lado dando lo mejor de sí. El calor de sus manos que queman a pesar que están arriba de tu ropa, el calor de su protección, el calor de su cariño y sinceridad, el calor de su respiración que se puede sentir a pocos centímetros de tu rostro y ese par de ojos brillantes que se abren para verte como si fueras la más bella maravilla de todo el universo, pero todo termina, y ese intenso momento se esfuma así como inició. Y entonces tienes que elegir aunque sea lo más duro para ti.

Rachel sintió a lo lejos la mirada de su alma gemela, de su Quinn que la veía aturdida y triste. Esa misma mirada que vio cuando la dejó ir el día de su boda a pesar de que le dijo que no la amaba. Ahora era ella quien tenía que tomar la dura decisión, elegir de una vez por todas a Quinn o quedarse con Alex que giraba su rostro y veía a la rubia con la misma tristeza que Quinn la veía a ella.

—Rach, por favor no vayas con ella… Quédate conmigo—tomó su rostro viéndola directamente a los ojos— Prometo que no te lastimaré nunca… Solo dame una oportunidad. Prometo que solo viré por y para ti… Para hacerte feliz y me digas que me quieres al igual que yo lo llevo haciendo desde el primer momento—entonces Rachel dudo, dudo si quedarse o no. Si todo fuera tan sencillo y Quinn jamás hubiera regresado a su vida, no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo a entregarse a ese par de hermosos ojos azules que la veían suplicantes.

—Lo siento Alex, pero ella llegó mucho antes que tú—se soltó delicadamente de su amarre dejándola a la mitad de la pista. Decisiones caras que a veces debes de tomar.

—Eso es lo que tú crees Rachel, parece que no lo recuerdas… Parece que no recuerdas que nuestras miradas se encontraron mucho antes de lo que tú crees—susurró suspirando y dándose por vencida. No podía hacer más ese día.

—Quinn… Yo…—llegó hasta la rubia que suspiraba tranquila.

—No digas más, estás aquí—la atrajo hasta a ella y la abrazó con fuerza— Aquí conmigo, a donde realmente perteneces—escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena que se abrazaba más fuerte a ella.

—Te quiero Quinn—le susurró intentando tranquilizarse del intenso momento vivido.

—Y yo a ti pequeña—la alejó un poco y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con ilusión por lo que podía significar el hecho de haberla elegido en ese momento— Pero ya pasó, aquí estoy, para no dejarte nunca más.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—No necesito prometerlo Rach, es una afirmación—le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —cambió de tema recargándose en el pecho de la rubia.

—Te recuerdo que trabajo en la mejor firma de abogados—sonrió rodeando la cintura de la pequeña— Me da beneficios como este… No te he contado que algunos de estos cantantes y actores son defendidos por nuestro Bufete.

— ¡Wow! Eso es genial, cuando me den el papel en el musical serás mi asesora jurídica—chilló emocionada.

—Sin duda, velaré hasta por tus intereses económicos.

—Que maldito asco… demasiado arcoíris para mis ojos—las interrumpió Santana luego de ganarle a Kayle en la batalla y la chica decidiera buscar a su prima perdida.

—Tú siempre de inoportuna Santana—bufó Quinn girando su rostro.

—Y tú siempre arruinado mi maravillosa vista.

— ¡Podrían dejar de pelear por un solo momento! —Las reprendió la morena— Estoy harta de sus jueguitos. ¡Por Dios! Si eran amigas.

—Lo has dicho tú enana… Éramos amigas hasta que esta rubia culona nos dio la espalda… Yo no soy Rachel, Quinn… Yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

—Y yo ya no me rebajaré para pedírtelas—orgullo Fabray encendido.

—Pues que te den.

— ¡Basta! —gritó de nuevo Rachel enojada por las contantes peleas de las personas más importantes en su vida.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya no diré nada! En este momento nos vamos —aprisionó la mano de Rachel para llevarla al centro de la pista.

—¡Pero Quinn! Si acabas de llegar… Mínimo deberías de pasar un tiempo conmigo —insistió Britt.

—Lo siento Britt pero enserio no quiero seguir peleando y prefiero aprovecharlo con Rachel… Sé que tú no tienes la culpa —la bailarina la vio resentida pero no le importó y se encaminó a la pista de baile.

—De acuerdo rubia culona pero después no te preguntes porque ya no eres mi amiga—le gritó Santana muy molesta.

—No te entiendo enserio... Pero no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo que tengo con ella antes de que regrese con la creidita actriz porque tú eres quien está encantada con ella y no con la que fue tu mejor amiga. Cuando por fin me digas como solucionar las cosas contigo y hablar de forma civilizada, me avisas, así que por lo mientras me llevo a Rachel, ella es mía estas horas—fin de la discusión. De manera autoritaria jaló a Rachel entre las personas sin que la pequeña pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Por qué tan autoritaria Lucy? —musitó divertida.

—Porque eres mía y me prometiste que bailaríamos y nos besuquearíamos. Ahora me lo cumples—La aproximó hasta ella y comenzó a bailar.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas, y más sexy con esa ropa—colocó sus manos en el cuello y la atrajo más a ella rozando sus labios con los de la rubia que estaba gustosa por la actitud de su morena.

—Pensé que ni siquiera lo habías notado—respondió sin darle importancia, aunque le interesaba demasiado su opinión, porque ya le había dicho que también le gustaba elegante y se lo dejó más que claro en su oficina.

—Como no notar que no traes tu ropa elegante y dejas a relucir a la LionQuinn… Sí, me encanta… esta Quinn también me encanta—y sí, Quinn dejó a un lado su ropa empresarial por un par de jeans, una chamarra de piel y unas botas altas que Beth la había obligado a usar argumentando que su típica ropa no iba acuerdo con el lugar, que se relajara un poco por primera vez en su vida. También dejó a un lado su peinado estilizado por un peinado más rebelde, su cabello estaba alborotado y desordenado a creación de Marley y Harley que le volvió a gritar rubia estirada por décima vez en la noche y por eso aceptó el peinado a regañadientes.

—Vamos Rachel. Baila conmigo… ya olvidemos a Santana y a Alex… Luego habrá más tiempo para esos dramas —la tomó de la cintura y la aproximó hasta ella moviéndose al ritmo de Sexy and I know it de LMFAO—Soy sexy y lo sabes Rachel —susurró en su oído y sintió la sonrisa de la morena en su cuello por sus palabras porque ver a Quinn graciosa y relajada pasaba reducidas veces en la vida.

—Lo sé Quinn… eres sexy y lo sé —tarareó también la canción.

— ¿Acaso pensabas que las porristas no sabemos bailar igual que las creídas actrices de Hollywood?

—Sí tú lo dices, y acaso tú crees que las nerds de NYADA no lo sabemos hacer —se giró dándole la espalda y la rubia sintió como eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más ardiente. Rachel comenzó a bajar lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Siguió moviéndose sensualmente y Quinn evitó que continuara. No quería que nadie más la viera. La alzó y la acercó a sus labios para que se unieran rápidamente.

—Suficiente, esto es solo para mí —gruñó entre sus labios—. No sé a dónde dejaste a la tierna y mojigata Rachel Berry.

—Encerrada en el hábito de monja que dejé en Lima, Ohio. Así que no te asuntes mojigata Fabray.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando las luces se apagaron y se abrazó fuertemente a la rubia que también estaba asustada. Un sonido estridente empezó a escucharse a lo lejos, era una canción que ambas conocían porque la habían cantado en el Club Glee y no había salido como esperaban, Crazy in Love de Beyoncé en la versión lenta. Había mucho humo que no se podía distinguir nada hasta que una chica latina comenzó a cantar... Era Santana López que se movía con un ritmo demasiado ardiente, pero la sorpresa no quedó allí, se completó cuando Alex Stone también salió al escenario y todo el público comenzó a gritar eufórico cuando la ojiazul los motivó a hacerlo moviendo sus caderas, y cuando tuvo su atención, se unió a los sensuales movimientos de Santana. Sensuales movimientos, que hipnotizaba a todos incluyendo a Rachel Berry. Como aquel día que la actriz había bailado de igual manera con Ariana Grande e Iggy Azalea, y ustedes ya saben lo que ocurrió ese día después del evento.

— ¿Rachel? —Quinn trató de sacarla del trance pero fue inútil, la morena ya estaba pérdida en la mirada de la ojiazul que la veía con la misma intensa mirada de ese día, con deseo e excitación, completo deseo que la estaba desnudando allí mismo, dejándola caliente. Poder de seducción Stone activado— ¡Joder! ¡Maldita Alexandra! —Dejó a la morena con el calor en su cuerpo y se dirigió a las escaleras para esperar a la actriz, tenía que terminar con ese maldito juego de una vez por todas— ¡Pero quién te crees que eres para hacer estas cosas para MI NOVIA! —le gritó cuando terminó la canción y se encaró con la chica que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había logrado, aun despertaba el calor en su cuerpo a Rachel Berry.

—Que yo sepa ella NO ES TU NOVIA—alegó empujándola por el hombro siguiendo su camino.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Qué no te ha dicho ella todo lo que hicimos ese día mientras TÚ cuidabas a mis hijos? —La detuvo del brazo y la giró de manera agresiva— Y no exactamente cosas que puedes contarle a menores de edad—soltó las palabras de manera dañina. Quinn ya no medía todo lo que decía, estaba realmente furiosa y fuera de sí. Estaba sacando a relucir su actitud del instituto cuando tenía el poder sobre todo y todos los que osaban ponerse en su camino, solo le faltaba el slushie para terminar con su castigo.

— ¡Eso es falso! ¡Rachel me dijo que no había pasado nada y yo solo le creo a ella! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Solo lo haces para hacerme enojar y no caeré en tus juegos!—gritó encarándola mientras Quinn se reía burlona por la ingenuidad de la ojiazul.

—Pues quizás no te lo dijo porque tenía lastima de ti pero ella y yo hicimos de todo ese día—siguió con las palabras burlonas y punzantes— Y ya estoy cansada de este juego, tú y yo ahora en ese escenario que nos batiremos a dueto. Veremos a quién elije ella.

—Si crees que puedes ganarme en canto estás muy equivocada… Rachel es igual de egoísta que yo respecto a los aplausos del público arriba de un escenario, ella nació para brillar y para los reflectores y en cuanto se dé cuenta que conmigo puede aprender más cosas y cumplir sus sueños, te hará a un lado, porque ya sabe lo que es que todos la aclamen y sea el centro de atención y ahora que volverá a ello, no dudará de nuevo en que su verdadero amor es Broadway, ni siquiera tú o yo lo somos… Es Broadway y tú que la conoces mejor que nadie lo sabes—se lo dijo sin anestesia dejando a Quinn helada por sus crueles y ciertas palabras— Tuviste una oportunidad pero la dejaste ir, Rachel no dejará ir por segunda vez su oportunidad y sus sueños—la empujó por los hombros— Si crees que Rachel es buena con su voz es porque aun no me has escuchado a mí que tengo sangre de Barbra Streisand en mis venas, su maldita ídolo—más lanzas sobre su pecho— Así que sí, soy el doble de mejor que ella—la empujó para de nuevo subir las escaleras— Jamás debiste haberme retado porque quedarás hecha un trapo y serás una vergüenza para todos aquí, incluida Rachel, que se dará cuenta que no le llegas ni a los talones y que ella misma no me llega a los míos.

— ¡Joder Quinn que demonios te pasa! —Rachel llegó corriendo al ver que las dos chicas reñían. Intentó detener lo que ella misma había creado con sus mentiras— No puedes venir y decirle esas cosas así como si nada—la morena había escuchado todas las palabras malintencionadas que le había dicho a Alex y por supuesto lo que la ojizaul le había respondido dejándola sorprendida.

— ¡Basta Rachel! ¡Estoy cansada de esto! Estoy a mi límite y esa no me va a ganar… Ya no es por ti, es por mi orgullo—la quitó y subió también las escaleras. Rachel ya no sabía qué hacer, se había salido de control todo.

—La inexperta elige… De todas maneras no te servirá nada—vociferó con su sonrisa orgullosa cuando tuvo a la rubia a su lado.

—Dream On de Aerosmith—respondió muy segura de sí.

—Estás perdida—se burló—Pero es tu decisión… Ya escuchaste, dale—le ordenó al encargado.

Y entonces las primeras notas de la canción se comenzaron a escuchar mientras Rachel estaba nerviosa por como ambas chicas no dejaban de mirarse con intensidad y odio puro.

Quinn inició con su voz ronca enloqueciendo a todos a su alrededor sin quitarle ni un solo segundo la mirada a la ojiazul que seguía con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios haciéndola enfurecer más. Más si es que cabía. No se dejaría vencer, no por su acérrimo rival. Una vez se había dejado vencer con Finn, pero esta vez no se permitiría perder a Rachel.

(Cada vez que miro en el espejo)

(Todas las líneas de mi cara se aclaran)

(El pasado se fue)

(Pasó como el crepúsculo hacia el amanecer)

(¿No es esa la manera?)

(Todos tienen que pagar sus deudas en vida)

Le tocó el turno a la ojiazul demostrando que tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía una voz selecta. Una voz suave e hipnotizadora salió de sus labios demostrando el legado Streisand que llevaba en sus genes, porque sí, Alexandra Marie Stone era hija de la hermanastra de Barbra Streisand, Roslyn Kind que la tuvo a los 43 años de edad cuando creyó que ya no podía ser madre y su padre era Randy Stone, uno de los famosos directores que había ganado un premio Óscar. Nunca hablaba de ello porque odiaba a su tía por como la había hecho a un lado cuando la necesito más que nunca y porque no quería ser su sombra, ella quería demostrar que tenía talento propio. Por eso el odio desmesurado del que Rachel no entendía.

(Si, se que nadie sabe)

(De donde viene y hacia dónde va)

(Sé que es el pecado de todos)

(Tienes que perder para saber cómo ganar)

(La mitad de mi vida está escrita en las páginas de libros)

Se interpuso Quinn al ver la sorpresa de Rachel por la ojiazul que mostraba todo el talento que tenía. Y por los presentes que aplaudían maravillados de la chica, todos conocían su gran competitividad en la serie. Era diferente verlo en televisión a lo que estaban siendo participes en vivo donde la chica se estaba esforzando al máximo.

— ¡Joder! No sabía que Alex tuviera ese potencial de voz y que Quinn cantara de esa manera—Santana le dijo a Rachel que preocupada no quitaba la vista de ambas chicas.

—Tengo miedo San… Sé que esto terminará muy mal y es por mi maldita culpa—susurró con las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos. Porque ver a las dos chicas que la querían pelear, porque lo estaban haciendo aunque lo hicieran cantando. Le destrozaba el corazón y lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia.

(Vive y aprende de los tontos y de los sabios)

(Sabes que es cierto)

(Todas las cosas vuelven a ti)

Ambas comenzaron con el dueto

(Canta conmigo, canta para el año)

(Canta para la risa y canta para la lágrima)

(Canta conmigo, es sólo por hoy)

(Tal vez mañana el buen Señor te llevará lejos)

La fuerza de ambas iba en aumento, era como si dos bestias quisieran ganar territorio. El lobo y el león en batalla por demostrar quién era el más fuerte. Ambas giraban alrededor de la otra sin quitar la intensa mirada. Quinn se estaba esforzando como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el Club Glee o en las competencias lo había hecho. Está de más decir que lo hacía porque su orgullo estaba en juego, ya no era para sorprender a Rachel. Era por ella misma.

(Sueña, sueña, sueña)

(Sueña tu mismo un sueño se realizará)

(Sueña, sueña, sueña)

(Y sueña hasta que tu sueño se realice)

Y fue entonces que Alex demostró el máximo potencial de su voz dejando a todos impactados con la nota más alta que entonó y mantenerla como la ojiazul lo hacía sin ninguna dificultad dejando sorprendida a Rachel, porque ella nunca lo había logrado a pesar de tanto esfuerzo y ensayo durante toda su vida.

Q: (Sueña)

Un paso adelante de la rubia. Un escalón subido por Rachel.

A:(Sueña)

Uno de la ojiazul. Una carrera por parte de Kayle que sabía lo que sucedería al terminar la canción.

Q:(Sueña)

Otro de Quinn que se acercaba amenazante. Dos escalones subidos por un brinco de Rachel que se apresuraba para detener la inminente pelea.

A:(Sueña)

Otro de Alex que lo hacía con decisión. Kayle hacia a un lado a las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Q y A: (Sueña)

Y entonces llegó el clímax y la tranquilidad de ambas partes. Quinn tomó a la ojiazul de la chaqueta y la acercó hasta su rostro.

—Quiero que dejes a Rachel en paz… Entiéndelo, ella me ama a mí—le advirtió con la mirada encendida en furia.

— ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —la retó con la misma sonrisa burlona sin siquiera intimidarse un poco por la chica.

—Te voy a romper la cara—la empujó por los hombros dejando sorprendidos a todos a su alrededor y a Rachel con lágrimas de miedo y desesperación.

—Quien se la va a romper a la otra soy yo—lanzó un golpe a Quinn que logró esquivarlo— No voy a dejar de luchar por Rachel hasta que sea ella misma quien me lo diga a la cara.

—Pues no es necesario que esperes más aquí está y ella misma te lo confirmará—Alex giró el rostro dejando ver a una morena que caminaba hasta ella derrotada y con poca visión por las lágrimas que corrían como un grifo. Y ese fue el peor error que pudo hacer la ojiazul, porque bien dicen que no le des la espalda a tu contrincante, porque cuando quiso reaccionar sintió un fuerte empujón haciéndola caer al suelo mientras el público completo soltaba un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Quinn! —gritó desesperada corriendo hasta la rubia que se había quedado pasmada por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella nunca había sido agresiva, solo el día que le dio la bofetada a Rachel, pero eso era poco con lo que acababa de hacer a causa de los celos— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! —La empujó enojada por los hombros— Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

—Rachel quítate o saldrás lastimada—fue lo único que pudo responder al ver a la ojiazul que se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hasta ella— ¡Rachel que te quites! —la hizo a un lado cerrando sus ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó, porque la actriz estaba siendo detenida por su prima que la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

—Kayle ¡Suéltame! ¡Joder! Qué no has visto como me ha empujado esa hija de puta—gritó llena de furia forcejeando con su prima que hacia el máximo esfuerzo por detenerla.

— ¡Basta Alex! Estás haciendo el ridículo… Tú no eres así, recuerda quién eres—susurró en su oído.

— ¡Piensas que me importa eso! —Gritó con agitación— Maldita hija de puta, tienes a tu familia en casa, por qué mejor no te largas con ellos como la madre soltera que eres, deja de hacer el tonto y dedícate a tus malditos bastardos—se dirigió a Quinn que dejó la tranquilidad alterándose de nuevo aun más. Rachel se había quedado atónica sin poder decir nada.

— ¡Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no! A ti nadie te espera en casa, ni siquiera Rachel te quiere, solo esta a tu lado por el maldito contrato y sacar provecho de ti… ¡No lo entiendes!… ¡No tienes a nadie porque eres una maldita zorra sin corazón! Mínimo yo llego a casa y hay alguien que me recibe con los brazos abiertos ¿Pero tú? ¡Nadie!—intentó aproximarse hasta las chicas cuando sintió un par de manos deteniéndola por la espalda, era Santana quien se abrazaba a ella— Anda di algo… No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón ¡NADIE TE QUIERE! —gritó con furia y odio provocando que Alex dejara de forcejear y bajara la mirada.

—Alex… No es verdad—Rachel salió del autismo y se acercó a la ojiazul quien ya había sido soltada— No es verdad lo que ella dijo, no estoy contigo por eso… Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga—susurró y tomó su mano pero la actriz la alejó enojada.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Rachel! Ya no lo arruines más… Ya está dicho todo, tú te has encargado estos días en confirmar las palabras de ella—a veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes, y eso ya lo había aprendido Alex, ya había sufrido golpes de todas las formas posibles en su vida. Se dio media vuelta y bajó corriendo las escaleras haciéndose espacio entre todas las personas que la veían con pena y tristeza, regresándola de nuevo a sus miedos.

—Alex… No te vayas así—balbuceó asustada por lo que podría hacer la chica— ¡Por qué dijiste todo eso Quinn! —Se dirigió a la rubia que veía con enojo la acción de la morena— ¡No puedo creer que seas igual a la maldita porrista del instituto!

—No me culpes a mí, Rachel… Tú y solo tú eres la culpable de todo esto—contestó poseída por el enojo— Querías vernos pelar por ti… Allí está… ¿Estás feliz? —Santana se quedó en segundo plano sin intervenir, porque sabía que la rubia tenía razón, la misma Rachel sabía que tenía razón— Me dices que soy igual a la del instituto y tú lo eres también… No se me olvida como le mentiste a tres chicos para que hicieran ese estúpido video… Sigues siendo la misma egoísta que solo ve por sí misma.

—Quinn…—susurró avergonzada.

—Nada de Quinn, ya no hay más Quinn, ya no hay más de la Quinn que se arrastrará por ti como una estúpida—hizo espavientos con sus manos— Ahora mismo estaría cuidando a mi hija que está enferma, pero no, estoy aquí por ti y mira como terminó esto… Ya estoy cansada de que a veces quiero a Quinn y otras a Alexandra… ¡Ya me harté! Siento hasta pena por ella también porque no tiene la culpa de querer a una persona egoísta y egocéntrica como tú—sintió su celular vibrar en la chamarra— ¿Sí Marley? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aumentó? Es el de la pequeña caja, denle sólo dos gotas… No, no te preocupes ya salgo para allá… Dije que no, que ya voy para allá… Llego en 15 minutos… Gracias—finalizó la llamada— Me voy, cuando sepas lo que realmente quieres y dejes este estúpido juego, me buscas, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde—pasó por su lado sin siquiera despedirse o dirigirle la mirada.

—Ay enana, pero qué has hecho—Santana se acercó a la pequeña que sentía que su mundo se acababa. Ya no estaba Alex para hacerla sentir con fuerza y confianza y tampoco estaba Quinn que la hacía sentir querida y protegida. Se había quedado sin ninguna de las dos chicas.


	19. 18

**_18_**

—Alex ¡Cálmate! —Kayle trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la ojiazul, que se movía de un lado al otro afueras del antro, sintiendo como la sangre corría ardiendo entre sus venas— No vale la pena enojarse por eso… Sabes que lo que dijo esa rubia hueca es falso, existimos muchas personas que te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti… Elizabeth, Jennifer, Ellie, Mía y yo… Y valemos por mucho más que otras personas, en específico esa morena que no ve lo maravillosa que eres.

—Pero la que yo quiero que me quiera no lo hace—gritó frustrada— Rachel no lo hace.

—Nena, no puedes obligar a alguien a que te quiera—le acarició la espalda— Puedes tener a la chica que quieras a tus pies, Rachel solo es una obsesión más que desaparecerá cuando te des cuenta que no vale la pena.

— ¡Claro que no! Rachel es más que una obsesión… ¡Yo la quiero! ¡Por qué nadie se da cuenta de ello!—golpeó el bote de basura que se encontró en el camino.

—Basta Alexandra, está claro que esa enana te está haciendo mucho mal—la reprendió acorralándola con la pared— ¿Dónde está la chica que se divertía cada noche sin importarle nada? ¿Dónde dejaste a la chica que tenía a todos a sus pies? ¡Dónde está la chica que chasqueaba los dedos y todas se ponían como alfombra solo para que tú pasaras! ¡Estás dejando de ser tú, prima! —le gritó frustrada por no lograr que entrara en razón.

— ¡La dejé donde debería de estar, en lo más profundo de la parte más mala que hay dentro de mí!—sintió el antebrazo de Kayle sobre su cuello.

—Pues yo no veo que ya no exista nada malo dentro de ti, ¡Mírate! … Estás golpeando a un pobre bote de basura que no te hizo nada, has creado un superescándalo que de seguro mañana sale y los productores lo ven y te echan de la serie… Y no quiero saber lo que Elizabeth te hará cuando se entere del espectáculo que diste solo por querer ridiculizar a una chica que nadie ha visto en toda su mediocre existencia… ¡Enfócate, joder! Eres la puta superestrella, no la guardaespaldas y el trapo de Rachel Berry, tú eres la jodida estrella y no ella… ¡Es tu maldito sueño Alex! … ¡Rachel no es toda tu vida! … ¡Hollywood y el espectáculo es tu puto sueño, maldita sea!

— Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto… Tú y yo sabemos que ese no es mi sueño—intentó liberarse pero fue en vano— ¡La quiero, joder! Ni siquiera me importa si me sacan de la serie por lo que hoy hice—se removió molesta— No me importa dejar mis sueños más superficiales para que ella sea feliz… Porque ella me elija a mí.

—Pero qué te ha hecho…—negaba triste por cómo se encontraba su prima que había superado tantas adversidades a lo largo de su vida— Ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras… ¡Dónde demonios está Mía cuando más la necesitas! —y como si hubieran leído su mente o por obra de magia, la llamada de su coestrella se hacía presente en el celular de la ojiazul. La llamada que estaba a punto de cambiar las cosas y no de una manera muy buena para Rachel Berry.

— ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? … ¿Qué? Ya volviste de Alemania… ¿Cuándo? ¡Maldita sea! Por qué no me dijiste y yo iba por ti al aeropuerto… Sí, estoy un poco triste, ya te contaré… ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa? Ya sabes que solo tú logras hacerme sentir bien y sacar mi enojo de esa increíble manera… ¿Enserio? Bueno, en estos momentos no quiero estar en casa, así es que llego en 20 minutos… Gracias linda, allí te veo… Sabes que tengo tantas ganas de lo que nos gusta a las dos… Sí… Eso exactamente… Está bien ¿entonces me estarás esperando más que preparada? No sigas… Voy volando—finalizó la llamada con una actitud diferente, una actitud que le hacía regresar a como era antes de la llegada de Rachel Berry.

— ¿Mía? —Preguntó Kayle con una sonrisa traviesa— Dios, esa mujer es… Mejor ni me la imagino—la ojiazul asintió con más confianza— Creo que salgo sobrando ¿No es así?

—Más que sobrando primita… Más que sobrando—aceptó con su sonrisa de superioridad y seguridad. Ya no importaba nada, Rachel había decidido, así que no sentía culpa de lo que estaba a punto hacer, ya llevaba tanto tiempo en abstinencia— Vamos, te acerco Kay—le indicó con la cabeza la dirección del estacionamiento.

—Te tomo la palabra y ya si quieres compartir pues—Alex le dio un golpe en el brazo— ¡Oye! No perdía nada en intentar… Sabes que Mía de mi corazón me puede más que Olivia Wilde y Anne Hathaway juntas, que por cierto también pasaron por tu cama y no quisiste compartir—ambas rieron hasta que cierta rubia cabizbaja, pasó a su lado dedicando otra mirada de odio a la ojiazul que se la regresó de la misma manera— ¡Hey basta! No más peleas por hoy—jaló del brazo a Alex.

—No te preocupes Kayle, no pienso rebajarme con esa don nadie—alegó Alex con agresividad— Además por lo que veo, Rachel tampoco la eligió a ella. Ahora quién es la que sale como perdedora Quinn Fabray.

—Que te den, maldita zorra—se defendió Quinn— Ya estarás contenta ¿no?… Rachel no será de ninguna.

—Pues contenta, contenta no, pero sí conforme… Creías que Rachel caería a tus pies por tu maldito aire de elegancia, superioridad y tus estúpidos regalos de niña tonta, pero ni eso te ayudó… Porque aunque no quieras aceptarlo, Rachel está dudando y ni siquiera he sacado todas mis armas—se burló de la rubia subiéndose a su auto— Cuando menos te des cuenta, a quien este rogándole será a mí y ahora seré yo quien no la quiera a mi lado… Y esa será tu tortura, porque esto se hizo personal cuando me gritaste todas esas palabras— y no es que realmente la actriz estuviera diciendo la verdad, solo quería ver que la rubia sufriera igual que ella. Jamás haría nada que hiriera a Rachel aunque estuviera enojada con ella.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó molesta por las últimas palabras de seguridad de la actriz, que seguía burlándose a través de la ventana. Le gustaba hacerla enfurecer solo por gusto— Rachel jamás será tuya, jamás… ¿Me oíste? ¡Jamás!

—Si tú lo dices… Si tú lo dices… Es mejor que no la descuides ningún segundo o podría arrebatártela cuando menos te des cuente—finalizó guiñándole un ojo y arrancando su Audi R8 gris para dirigirse a su destino. El departamento de Mía Muller, su compañera de reparto y algo más.

—San, tengo que hablar con las dos y poner orden—musitó angustiada Rachel caminando de un lado a otro como una verdadera presa de cárcel— Sabía que esto se pondría así pero no hice nada al respecto… Ahora las dos me odian ¡ME ODIAN! Soy como el capitán Garfio en Peter Pan… Alex de seguro es Tinkerbell por lo dramática que es y Quinn es Peter por lo linda y tierna que es—hizo aspavientos con sus manos.

—Cálmate enana, no creo que te odien, solo están enojadas—trató de tranquilizarla mirándola desde el sillón— Verás que mañana que piensen las cosas aceptarán las razones por las que actuaste así.

— ¿Acaso no viste como salieron? Ni siquiera me dirigieron la palabra… ¡Dios! Quinn tiene razón, soy la peor persona del mundo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es cambiar de nombre y mudarme a una isla desierta para no hacerles más daño y así puedan encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. Alex podría casarse con Miranda y Quinn, no sé aun, pero podría hacer una bella pareja con Marley.

—Estás siendo muy dramática Berry, parece que en cualquier momento escalaras las paredes como una araña—la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó— Lo que tienes que hacer es ser adulta por primera vez en tu vida y pedirles perdón, si no quieres perderlas—la morena asintió— ¿Mínimo sabes lo que tienes que decirles?

—No lo sé—bajó su mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Qué, sí sabes hobbit? —la agitó por los hombros.

— Sé que aun estoy confundida por lo que siento por Quinn y no quiero perder la amistad de Alex, pero no aceptarán eso. Quinn quiere que deje a Alex y Alex no quiere ser mi amiga… Si eres tan sabia dime ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer Rachel, lo sabes perfectamente.

—No lo sé, dímelo—se sobó la cabeza por el dolor que la estaba aquejando desde que las Britt, Santana y ella salieron del antro y se dirigieron a la mansión, donde no se encontraron a la ojiazul por ningún lado.

—Debes de dejar a una de las dos—aconsejó seria— Primer camino, dejas la mansión para intentar averiguar qué es lo que sientes de una vez por todas por Quinn y te das una oportunidad con ella aunque Alex no quiera saber más de ti, o segundo camino, sigues como estabas en un principio y pierdes a Quinn pero ganas al lobito para toda tu vida… No hay más—sentenció sentándose de nuevo en el sillón acariciando la cabeza de su esposa que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin percatarse de nada.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil San? ¿Por qué las dos llegaron a mi vida al mismo tiempo? —se dejó caer cansada a un lado de la latina que trataba de despertar a Britt y poder irse a su casa.

—Porque la vida es así… a veces así de difícil… si tan solo fuera fácil ¿Qué chiste tendría? ¡Por Dios! Eres Rachel DramaQueen Berry, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a esto.

—Yo solo quiero un respiro en mi vida San, solo eso—resopló recargándose en el hombro de su amiga. Y a esperar que las chicas más importantes en su vida no la odiaran.

— ¿No nos vas a decir por qué estás así?—insistía Beth sentada en la cama de Frida mientras su mamá se abrazaba a su hija con miles de lágrimas en sus ojos. Quinn negó, ni siquiera podía hablar o respirar sin sentir que se rompía en dos— ¿Esa enana te hizo algo? Porque si es así ahora mismo voy hasta ella y la aplasto como el hobbit que es.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto… se terminó todo con Rachel—apenas pudo susurrar dejando que un quejido amargo saliera de su garganta.

—Oh mamá—Beth se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó intentando hacerla sentir mejor— Hay muchas más que solo Rachel Berry, ella no te merece—le acarició la espalda tiernamente.

— ¡Basta! —Interrumpió Harley entrando a la habitación con Marley sobre su espalda tratando de detenerla— Aguanté los primeros lloriqueos, pero esto ya está comenzando a ser molesto… ¡Dios rubia! ¿Qué no te has visto últimamente a un espejo? Porque si no lo has hecho deberías de hacerlo, eres hermosa para estar sufriendo… las demás deberían de sufrir por ti… No sé quién es esa tal Rachel Berry pero supongo que no vale la pena si te hace llorar así—sus palabras hicieron que Quinn la observara por unos segundos y volviera a sus descontrolados sollozos dejándose caer en la cama y cubrirse el rostro con una almohada— ¡Agh! ¡Santo Chewbacca! ¿Dónde dejaste a la rubia huele jabón de hace unas horas? Hasta ella me caía mejor que este estropajo de chica que veo ahora—quitó a Marley de su espalda e hizo a un lado a Beth que la contemplaba sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo o si se encontraba en una dimensión paralela donde esa vagabunda que apenas conocía a su mamá intentaba animarla— Quinn, deja de morder esa almohada y dime lo que está pasando—cambió el ritmo de su tono a uno más suave haciendo que la rubia asomara la cabeza— Bien, cuéntame ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?

— ¿Ahora eres psicoanalista? —susurró Quinn absorbiendo adorablemente por la nariz.

—No exactamente psicóloga, soy psiquiatra pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo—confesó con una sonrisa por ver la incredulidad de la rubia que se veía terriblemente adorable— Te dije que no deberías juzgar a las personas sin saber lo que realmente son.

—Lo siento… Yo… No tenía ni idea… perdón—se disculpó realmente avergonzada por cómo había tratado a la chica horas antes. Pero quién se imaginaría que esa chica de cabello azul sería una doctora muy capacitada.

—No te preocupes, regularmente las personas no saben lo que soy hasta que yo se los confieso, es algo que solo guardo para mí y las personas cercanas—se encogió de hombros y giró su rostro hacia Beth que seguía sorprendida— ¿Qué ven enanas? Mejor vayan por agua para mí que esto va para largo—ordenó y ambas rubias no dijeron nada, solo salieron corriendo.

—No quisiera hablar de Rachel en estos momentos… mejor cuéntame ¿Entonces eres psiquiatra? ¡Wow! ¿De dónde eres graduada?—se interesó dejando la incómoda posición y sentándose a un lado de la castaña.

—John Hopkings—contestó muy orgullosa de sus logros.

—Pero si esa es la mejor escuela de medicina del mundo—se sorprendió Quinn limpiándose las lágrimas que poco a poco iban cediendo.

—No quiero sonar pretensiosa pero así es, aunque creas que soy una vagabunda no es así… Soy uno de los mejores promedios de mi generación—le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona sonrojando a la rubia— Pero como aquí la señorita le gusta juzgar antes de conocer a las personas no me dejó adularme a mí misma.

—Lo siento, pero es que tengo un serio problema con el orden—confesó dirigiendo la mirada a su hija que dormía cómodamente posteriormente de que le dieran el antibiótico y se aseguraban que bajaba la calentura— Supongo que tu novia no te lo dijo.

— ¿Mi novia? —cuestionó confundida.

—Sí… ¿Qué Marley no es tu novia? Bueno… es que me dijiste que era linda, y yo pensé… que tú… Y las vi juntas… —replicó de la misma manera que la ahora psiquiatra.

— ¿Enserio crees que Marley es mi novia?—se carcajeó haciendo que Quinn frunciera sus labios— No sé por qué las lesbianas creen que todas lo somos. Es como si creyeran que vivimos en un reality show o una serie como esa de The LWord donde todas lo son… ¡Dios Quinn! No somos lesbianas. Marley es mi mejor amiga y vecina, sería espantoso o macabro que entre ella o yo existiera algo. Confieso que a veces veo de más a las chicas, pero solo lo hago para ver sus lindas zapatillas o sus vestidos, no porque me guste eso de besos candentes entre dos chicas.

—Oh, perdón de nuevo—para este entonces las mejillas de Quinn estaban igual de calientes que las de Frida, quizás me arriesgo a decir que aun más.

—No te preocupes, fue algo muy divertido—le sonrió amablemente— Pero prométeme que para la próxima vez, me preguntarás antes de dar por hecho algo, porque sino tú y yo pelearemos cada vez que nos veamos, y no s lo que espero.

—Lo prometo—aceptó dándole la mano para sellar el pacto.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó frunciendo levemente sus labios.

— Eso creo, eres un buen intento de psicóloga—sorbió de nuevo por la nariz— Pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí si no quieres ver a Frida enfurecer—aconsejó poniéndose de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Desde luego Fabray… Si es igual a ti prefiero que duerma toda la eternidad.

— ¡Joder! ¿Dónde demonios está Alexandra y por qué Quinn no me contesta el puto celular? Son las putas seis de la mañana y ni rastro de ambas—resopló Rachel lanzando su celular y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón. Había una razón para que Rachel Barbra Berry se encontrara tan frustrada y enfurecida al mismo tiempo. Primero, Alex no había llegado a la mansión en toda la noche, marcó a Jenny para pregúntale si estaba de nuevo con ella en el bar, pero la chica negó respondiéndole que no había ido en ningún momento. Luego estaba Quinn, quien no le había contestado ninguno de sus miles de mensajes de texto, sus miles de llamadas, sus publicaciones en Facebook, los Tuits ni los whatsapp, Quinn no quería saber más de ella y lo tenía más que merecido. Muchas emociones por una noche.

Entonces cuando se encontraba acostada en el suelo buscando su celular y asegurarse de que no había estallado, escuchó la puerta abrirse acompañada de unos zapatos de tacón que ya conocía. Era la ojiazul quien no traía buena cara, o simplemente era la sensación del alcohol aun corriendo por sus venas.

— ¡Pero dónde demonios estabas! —Se puso de pie de un salto y se interpuso en el camino de la chica que solo se sobaba la cabeza— No puedes ir por la vida embriagándote cada vez que pasa algo malo Alexandra… No puedes pelearte con las personas cada vez que quieras, tienes una reputación que mantener—pero la actriz no decía nada solo mantenía la misma mirada de molestia que llevaba la noche anterior antes de irse del antro— ¿A qué hueles? ¿Hueles a perfume de mujer? ¡Sí! ¡Hueles a perfume de mujer! —le empezó a lanzar pequeños golpes a sus hombros hasta que Alex cansada le detuvo sus dos manos.

—Mira Rachel, a ti te dejó de importar en dónde esté o con quién este… Ayer esa rubia culona dejó en claro que eran más que simples amigas… Así que déjame de molestar y vete a arrastrar a ella que seguro te perdona o te pide perdón, porque ni sueñes que yo lo haré—lanzó de manera agresiva sus manos y se dirigió a las escaleras— Ah sí, algo más… No grites más que siento que estallará mi cabeza y tu voz es más chillona y hartarte en estos momentos—finalizó retomando su camino, dejando a una pequeña con los brazos cruzados que ya tenía en mente no dejar el asunto así como si nada.

— ¡Oh no señorita! Usted no se saldrá con la suya—susurró y siguió el camino de la ojiazul que ya había llegado hasta su habitación y estaba cubierta con sus cobijas— ¡Despiértate! ¡Ahora mismo! —Gritó abriendo las cortinas y dejando que los rayos de sol golpearán el rostro de la maltrecha actriz— ¡Tenemos que hablar! —Continuó gritando pero no obtenía la mínima atención— ¡Que te levantes! —Jaló de golpe la cobija obteniendo un gruñido— Deacuerdo, si no quieres levantarte por las buenas, lo harás por las malas—se dirigió al baño y llenó un pequeño balde con agua fría— Te lo advertí Alexandra, pero no quisiste hacerme caso—entonces se lo lanzó y fue cuando por fin Alex se puso de pie, la alzó en brazos y la lanzó a la cama como si fuera un simple costal de papas.

— ¡Pero quién te crees que eres enana del demonio!—se hizo camino entre las piernas de la morena y dejó fuera de combate sus manos— Primero eres tú quien no puedes venir a exigirme nada cuando me has mentido y por tú culpa peleé con esa loca celosa e hice el ridículo más grande de mi vida—Rachel sentía la respiración de la castaña a centímetros de su rostro— Segundo, fuiste tú quien la llevó hasta allí y fuiste el factor predominante para que la tercera guerra mundial iniciara, así que no te quejes si ella tampoco te hace caso y por eso estás aquí molestándome a mí —acercó lentamente los labios hasta los de su acompañante rozándolos suavemente— Tres, Sí… Acepto que me acosté con una chica porque tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo—susurró entre sus labios para luego alejarse lentamente y dejar con respiración acelerada a la pequeña que no sintió venir nada— ¡Así que ahora lárgate y déjame dormir maldita sea! —finalizó dejándose caer en el colchón y cerrar sus ojos. Rachel se levantó de la cama aun con la sorpresa de lo que había pasado y salió de la habitación decidida a esperar a que la perezosa de la ojiazul tuviera sus minutos de sueño y dejara de estar de un genio de mil demonios.

— ¿Ahora sí puedes contarnos que pasó sin llorar como una bebé? Ayer solo te encerrarte con esa imitación barata de Megan Fox en Transformes—interrogó Beth a su mamá que ya estaba despierta preparando los desayunos que se llevarían a la escuela— Porque si no iré hasta la casa de esa enana y la obligaré a que confiese qué es lo que te hizo y no de la mejor forma posible—imitó golpes de karate haciendo sonreír a Quinn que negaba divertida por las ocurrencias de la más grande del Clan de sus hijos.

—Ya te dije que ya terminó, bueno… hasta que ella deje de ser una egoísta e intente solucionar las cosas como la mujer adulta que es o pretende ser—confesó guardando los alimentos en las loncheras— Ayer fue un desastre, así que ya estoy cansada de este jueguito por parte de ella. Así como dijo la vagabunda ayer… "Fabray ten un poco de amor propio y dale una patada por el culo a pitufina, quizás así reaccione" —se encogió de hombros— ¿Ya están todos listos? —les gritó a los otros rubios que se adentraban en la cocina ya con sus uniformes pero aun con los ojos cerrados— Pues bien, todos a la escuela… Quiero que se comporten y saquen un sobresaliente en todos sus exámenes—les advirtió dándoles a cada uno su mochila.

—Sí mami—respondieron los tres resignados caminando a la salida y seguir con sus actividades cotidianas.

—Muy bien Rachel Berry… si crees que te dejaré entrar tan fácil, esta vez estás equivocada… Ahora te toca a ti conquistarme a mí—se repitió a sí misma, tomó su bolso y llaves y se dirigió a otro largo día de oficina con la mentalidad de seguir sin contestar a ninguna de los dramáticos mensajes y llamadas de la morena.

— ¡Alexandra Marie Stone Kind Streisand dónde demonios estás! —llegó gritando Elizabeth, y no conforme con eso, comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta como si el demonio del Conjuro la estuviera poseyendo mientras Rachel la veía sin decir nada y se comía tranquilamente un helado vegano de chocolate sobre el sillón.

¿Por qué la representante y mejor amiga de la ojiazul estaba tan molesta? Fácil, la pelea del día anterior en el Le Barón con Quinn estuvo a punto de salir en las revistas más solicitadas del país, aunque no sucedió porque se enteró antes y pagó una altísima cantidad por las regalías y los derechos de la publicación, ahora entenderán del porqué de la furia Brooks.

—Alexandra está durmiendo en su habitación—intervino tranquilamente con la cuchara en su boca— Me corrió como hace tres horas y sigue durmiendo como el oso perezoso que es—se encogió de hombros y siguió alimentándose. Elizabeth se giró furiosa y caminó hasta la morena que veía su muerte llegar en cualquier segundo.

—Solo dime una cosita así de pequeña como tú irritante Berry—dijo tranquilamente sentándose a su lado haciendo que la morena asintiera con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PERMITISTE QUE ALEXANDRA HICIERA TREMENDO ESCÁNDALO! —Atrás la tranquilidad, tomó a la pequeña de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla— ¿Sabes qué sucedería si los productores se enteraran de lo que sucedió? —Rachel solo negaba asustada con la cabeza— Por supuesto… Claro que no, apenas puedes ver arriba de tu metro y medio—la soltó, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado sobándose la frente— ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? —Susurró para sí misma tratando de calmarse— Verás Rachel Berry… Sí esto sale a la luz todos los involucrados con este chistecito terminaremos sin dinero, porque mi inútil representada se queda sin trabajo, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —preguntó señalándola amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

—Yo no quería que eso sucediera—bajó la mirada y dejó a un lado el bote de helado— Te lo juro Elizabeth, yo no quería que Alex terminara así… Bueno, sin trabajo por mi culpa— Elizabeth vio la sinceridad de la pequeña y se sentó de nuevo a su lado— Ayer todo se me salió de control y cuando quise intervenir ya fue demasiado tarde—frunció sus labios como niña pequeña y estuvo a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas que llevaba manteniendo desde el día anterior— Sabes que me importa Alex y no haría nada que la lastimara o la dejara mal parada… Solo que no medí el peligro de las cosas… Y ella y Quinn enloquecieron y estuvieron a punto de matarse… Era como un programa de National Geographic donde el león y el lobo luchan por demostrar quién es el rey del mundo de los carnívoros —el dramatismo desmesurado de la morena salía a la luz— Bueno… es una forma de decir, no es que se quisieran asesinar de verdad o que yo lo permitiera, pero pensé que se golpearían… Y todo pasó por mi culpa—se abrazó a Elizabeth que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios— Alex es muy importante para mí, te lo juro… te lo juro por su tía… Ya sabes, con eso de que Barbra es su familiar.

—Ya, relájate enana dramática… No es que Alex ahora no tenga trabajo o se enteraran los productores de lo que pasó… Desde luego por esa maravillosa representante que tiene y no por la tuya que parece principiante y no se entera de nada de lo que pasa por sus narices, pero necesito hablar seriamente contigo—la alejó de ella y Rachel la observó directamente a los ojos— ¿Por qué Alex se puso así y quién es esa tal Quinn? Me parece extraño que ella quisiera solucionar las cosas a golpes, nunca lo ha hecho, por eso me puse así.

—Yo… verás… no sé cómo explicarlo—balbuceó intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Anda Berry, dime—exigió cruzándose de brazos.

—Quinn es…—antes de responder, una Alex adormilada y con el cabello alborotado se le adelantó.

—Es la chica que más daño le ha hecho en su vida, pero esta enana egoísta que ves aquí, es tan masoquista que la prefiere a ella y la invitó al lugar donde estábamos para dejarme en claro que yo le valgo mierda y me la restregó en la cara—se encaminó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua— Sí, así como lo oyes, la llevó para que la maldita me dijera que son más que amigas y yo salgo sobrando en la ecuación perfecta de su encantador y hermoso amor Faberry.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Alex! Y tú lo sabes… sabes que sí me importas… y mucho—susurró lo último.

—Así que te importo—regresó a donde se encontraban— A ver dime ¿Por qué si te importo, ella apareció por arte de magia? No creo que sea una adivinadora para saber que exactamente nos encontrábamos allí… Tú se lo dijiste pero no sé para qué o cuál era el objetivo—agarró el bote de helado— Y nadie te dio permiso de comer de MI HELADO, enana egoísta y muy pronto Hitler.

— ¿Eso es cierto enana? —interrumpió Elizabeth— Creo que Alex nunca ha hecho algo así… Ella dejó a sus conquistas de lado para que no tuvieras que sufrir el acoso mediático.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no soy solo la mala de la historia ¿Qué pasa con esa modelito Miranda Kerr? Si no mal recuerdo yo luché con ella por tu culpa—señaló a la actriz que tenía fruncido el ceño— Y no me puse como esta cavernícola se está comportando conmigo—se defendió indignada y le arrebató ahora ella el bote de helado— Además… tú ni siquiera eres vegana y yo soy judía—le mostró su lengua como niña pequeña.

—Oh sí a esa vamos, yo ni le toque uno solo de sus pelos oxigenados a tu queridísima Quinn Fabray… Fue ella quien me lanzó al suelo delante de más de 100 personas—gruñó forcejeando con la morena por el bendito bote— Dámelo… Es mío… Hitler también era judío te lo recuerdo.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Nooo.

—Sí… Yo sé más de historia que tú—fue tal el combate que cuando menos se dieron cuenta Alex estaba sobre las piernas de Rachel y el helado estaba embarrado entre ellas produciendo que ambas rieran divertidas.

—No me gusta pelear contigo—la morena le acarició la mejilla.

—Ni a mí—susurró observándola a los ojos y dejándose llevar por el roce. Rachel sabía cómo controlar y manipular a la furia Stone y no es que a Alex realmente le importara mucho.

—Bueno… creo que aquí salgo sobrando—suspiró Elizabeth poniéndose de pie— Alex mañana hablamos mientras me encargo de tu inútil representante de Lima Heights—le informó a las divas que no le estaba poniendo la mínima de su atención. Alex estaba embelesada en Rachel— Claro... Hasta mañana—se despidió resignada.

—Me dirás con quién estuviste anoche—cuestionó tiernamente.

—No importa ahora—negó quitándose de sus piernas y cambiando de tema— Mejor, para olvidar el mal trago, que te parece si te enseño algo que llevas esperando ver… Que hay detrás de la puerta amarilla—sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Enserio me lo dirás! ¡Oh… Dios… Mío! —chilló emocionada y dio un pequeño brinco sobre el sillón— ¡Anda vamos!—tomó a la ojiazul que solo sonreía divertida por como apenas hace 10 minutos estaban discutiendo y ahora estaban felices y ella estaba a punto de enseñarle lo más valioso que tenía, y no por el valor monetario, sino porque era el lugar que le hacía sentir más segura y ser ella misma.

Caminaron hasta la puerta amarilla que estaba debajo de puerta, y la euforia y emoción de la morena se vio disminuida en solo segundos— ¿Por qué ahora sí quieres mostrarme que hay detrás de ella? —giró deteniéndose bruscamente.

—Porque después de haberte lanzado en el bungie creo que te lo mereces, no cualquiera es tan valiente como tú y eso para mí es una buena razón para enseñarte lo más preciado que tengo—le guiñó el ojo y puso su mano en pomo de la puerta.

—Espera… Espera—le detuvo la mano— Dime por favor que no es un cuarto rojo como el de Christian Grey—dijo tan seria que Alex le creyó por un breve momento lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confusa— ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir Rachel? No tiene sentido alguno.

—Ajam… Y yo te lo estoy preguntando seriamente pero parece que solo soy una burla para ti—le respondió con tal seguridad que hizo tragar saliva a la pobre actriz que seguía sin creer lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña— Bueno, te lo explico… eres millonaria, una sexópata... tienes a todas a tus pies… un Audi…una habitación que nadie quieres que vea ¿Piensas que no puedo pensar que también tienes un cuarto rojo para saciar todas tus sucias perversiones?

—No puedo creerlo—soltó una carcajada por las ocurrencias de la morena que la veía con indignación— Es lo más ocurrente que alguien me ha dicho y vaya que me han dicho muchas, créeme—negó divertida— Pues bien Señorita Berry… Mis gustos… son muy peculiares… No lo entenderías—repitió la ya famosa frase y abrió lentamente la puerta dejando con la boca abierta a la pequeña morena por quinta vez en su vida.

— ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —Le recriminó Marley a Harley que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— ¿Y para qué quieres saber dónde está la oficina de Quinn?

Así como lo escuchan, Harley Matthews se encontraba en el gran edificio donde trabajaban ambas rubias. La primera razón que la llevó hasta allí, fue porque quería ver a Marley desempañándose en su trabajo y saber que se encontraba mejor que los meses pasados, porque además de ser su mejor amiga y vecina también era su psiquiatra, cosa de la que hablaremos más adelante, en estos momentos Rose se encontraba mejor que otros días. Y la segunda razón, ya que se encontraba allí, quería hacer enfurecer a Quinn "la rubia huele jabón" Fabray. Así que le pareció muy divertido vestirse aun peor que el día anterior a sabiendas que a la rubia le molestaría. Iba con un jeans que estaba rasgado más de lo normal, una blusa de Hippie sin mangas y complementando el atuendo, unos guantes de motociclista. Y no es que Harley realmente fuera una vagabunda o que toda su ropa estuviera rota y percudida como la que llevaba en ese momento, porque no, no era así. Harley al igual que Quinn, vivía vistiéndose impecable con los mejores y más caros vestidos de las más grandes empresas de la moda, como los de Christian Dior, Channel, Carolina Herrera o Louis Vuitton pero a diferencia de la rubia, no lo hacía por gusto, más bien por obligación de su trabajo en uno de los mejores Hospitales de Baltimore en Maryland, específicamente en el Hospital John Hopkins, siendo la jefa del departamento de Psiquiatría a su corta edad de 32 años por meritos propios y sus altos conocimientos en el área, como ya se lo había informado a cierta rubia que no le pasaba por la cabeza que alguien pretendía sacarla de sus cabales.

—Solo quiero saludarla y saber que esta mejor que ayer… enserio me quedé preocupada por ella—respondió con su mejor y convincente sonrisa.

—Ya… Claro… y yo me chupo el dedo—negó darle la información que esperaba volviendo con el tecleo de su computadora para terminar con el encargo de su cruel jefa.

—No seas desconfiada y dame lo que te estoy pidiendo, juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi bella Betty Pop, que no quiero molestarla—suplicó con carita de perro abandonado y cruzando sus dedos ocultándolos en su espalada porque no pretendía que le pasara nada a su hermosa y cara motocicleta Ducati Unveils — Solo quiero saber si ya está menos dramática que ayer, por culpa de esa tal Rachel "pitufina" Berry—si fuera Pinocho ya les estuviera creciendo la nariz.

—Deacuerdo, pero si la molestas y ella se entera que te dije donde encontrarla, me correrá y sabes que no soportaría algo como eso—resopló resignada— Es en el doceavo piso en la segunda puerta.

— ¿Ves? No te costaba nada confesármelo—se alzó entre el escritorio y le dio un beso en la frente para luego encaminarse al elevador con el casco entre su brazo y cadera— Prometo que esa rubia huele jabón no te correrá… Bueno… eso espero—le guiñó el ojo y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Marley asustada por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Ahora sí me correrán…—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se recargó en el escritorio— Sabía que ella mentía… Que Santo Chewbacca proteja Quinn Fabray.

—Wow… WOW—gritó emocionada Rachel corriendo de lado a lado por toda la habitación sin saber qué hacer primero. Sí se preguntan si era un cuarto rojo como pensaba Rachel Berry que era para saciar la más oscura perversión de Alex Stone, no, no lo era y estaba muy alejado de serlo. Y lo demostraba la enorme pantalla LED que ocupaba toda una pared complementándolo con el sofisticado aparato de sonido de cine— Esto se parece a la sala de Óscar's que tenemos en mi casa, aunque es la quinta parte de esta—relató sorprendida— ¿Eso de allí es una máquina para hacer palomitas? ¡Sí! ¡Es una máquina para hacer palomitas! —de nuevo corrió hasta el lugar mencionado y se metió de un bocado un puño de las chucherías—Dulces… Dulces y hermosas palomitas—Alex no podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción por ver a la morena a tal grado de emoción.

Caminó hasta el gran estante que contenía películas, series, CD's de música y musicales pero se enfocó en algo que le llamó la atención— ¿Enserio te gusta Victorious? —miró burlona a la actriz— Pero si esta serie es para niños—tomó la caja aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Dame eso! —Se la arrebató y la dejó en el mismo lugar— No es que sea mi serie preferida pero Victoria Justice era mi crush de adolescencia que cada vez que la recuerdo… Grrr… al igual que…—se quedó callada, no quería confesar su obsesión compulsiva por la morena que por aquellos años sentía por ella ¿recuerdan que hasta tenía la revista ardiente con el photoshoot de Elle Magazine que había hecho para su presentación para los medios?—Mira mejor ve esto… Es el musical que tanto te gusta—le dio la caja con el musical preferido de Rachel, que ella misma protagonizó, Funny Girl. Era de edición única, porque era uno de los primeros que salió a la venta y estaba autografiado por la mismísima Barbra Streisand allá por los 70's.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡BARBRA! —tomó delicadamente la caja como si fuera la cosa más preciada que había en el mundo entero. Aunque los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza— ¿Es verdad que Barbra es tu tía? —susurró.

—Pfff… Sí Rachel, Barbra es mi tía… Mi mamá es Roslyn Kind Streansaid—confesó triste bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a relucir dándole el estúpido musical— Pero no me gustaría hablar al respecto, es algo de lo que más odio sacar a relucir… Por favor no insistas, si quieres quédate con el disco que yo no lo quiero—suplicó dirigiéndose hasta el sofá que estaba enfrente de la pantalla.

Rachel percibió la misma tristeza que se encontró el día en la comisaria como también el día anterior cuando Quinn le dijo que nadie la quería, por lo que no quiso insistir. La morena como gran fan de Barbra conocía sobre todo lo relacionado con su ídolo, específicamente a su familia, también conocía que Roslyn Kind había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin dar razones lógicas. Parcia que se la había comido la tierra cuando más famosa era. Lo que sí desconocía era que la famosa autora tuviese una hija, y que específicamente esa hija fuera Alexandra Stone. De ver para creerse.

— ¿Y qué es esto? —cambió de tema señalando lo primero que se encontró. Sobre un mueble y protegido con una caja de cristal, había una pequeña botella de apenas cinco centímetros de altura.

—Oh… ese que ves allí, es un perfume de edición limitada, específicamente es el único que existe en el mundo. Es una fragancia creada específicamente para mí… Me la hizo la hija de Christian Dior cuando hice un viaje a Francia y entre ella y yo… Pues ya sabes—balbuceó recordando la noche con una sonrisa boba.

—Eres una maldita pervertida, sexópata, ninfómana y todo lo que termine con a—la reprendió entrecerrándole los ojos y continuar con su recorrido.

—Vamos Rachel, tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí—caminó hasta ella con un control en la mano— No tienes por qué enfadarte, eso pasó hace como tres años—le acarició el hombro— Mira, mejor ve esto—apretó un botón que hizo que una puerta corrediza se abriera y dejara ver una asombrosa pista de baile— Esta es mi parte preferida de la habitación— se dirigió hasta la pista dando pequeños brinquitos— ¡Ahora! ¡FIESTA! —apretó otro botón y una bola de música disco bajó del techo escuchándose Grease "You're the one that I want" de fondo, canción que le trajo viejos y tristes recuerdos a Rachel, específicamente uno… el mariscal de campo… el número 5— Vamos pingüinita, canta contigo—la morena negó abrazándose a sí misma— ¿No? Bueno pues entonces yo lo haré sola—comenzó con los típicos pasos de John Travolta.

I got chills, they're multiplying

(Tengo escalofríos, se están multiplicando)

And I'm losing control

(Estoy perdiendo el control)

Because the power you're supplying

(Porque el poder que suministras)

It's electrifying

(Es electrificante)

—Vamos Rach no me dejes sola—le tomó la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile— Yo sé que te mueres de ganas de cantar—insistió, pero en vez de hacerle un bien, la estaba martirizando aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—Por favor Alex… no insistas—suplicó con apenas un susurro.

You're the one that I want, oh

(Tú eres el que quiero, oh)

Honey the one that I want, oh

(Cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh)

Honey the one that I want, oh

(Cielo, tú eres el que quiero, oh)

Can't you see, oh yes indeed, oh yes indeed

(No puedes ver, oh de verdad, oh de verdad)

Miles de recuerdos corrían al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Rachel. Recuerdos de un triste y fatal final.

Finn entrando a la sala de coro… Finn cantando por primera vez la misma canción con ella… Finn con su chaqueta del equipo de futbol sonriendo con su encuentro… Finn caminando de la mano de Quinn… Finn enterándose que no era el papá de Beth… Finn diciéndole que la amaba en las regionales… Finn regresando con Quinn… La gardenia de Finn que más bien era de ella misma para Quinn… La pelea con Elliee en el baile… el beso de Finn en las nacionales donde no ganaron… Finn ayudándole para la audición de NYADA… la primera vez con Finn… Finn proponiéndole matrimonio… los abrazos tranquilizadores y de apoyo de Finn cuando se quedó aterrorizada en la audición para Tibedeux… el abrazo de Finn luego de que esta vez sí ganaron las nacionales… el baile de promoción donde ambos fueron los reyes… Finn dejándola en el tren para que cumpliera sus sueños… Finn buscándola en New York… Finn rompiéndole el corazón… Finn felicitándola por haber ganado el papel para Funny Girl… la última llamada de Finn desde la universidad en donde se convertiría en maestro… la llamada en una noche llena de truenos donde le decían que jamás iba a regresar, porque ahora estaba en un lugar mejor y a la larga le haría odiar las tormentas y la soledad… Finn Hudson, el quarterback, su primer amor… Y como si su vida hubiera pasado en solo segundos, volvieron todos aquellos momentos desde lo más profundo de su corazón… La voz de Finn, la mirada de amor de Finn, la hermosa sonrisa de Finn, la ternura de Finn, el apoyo de Finn, los brazos de Finn, Finn haciéndola sentir sexy y el ser más especial en el mundo, todo aquello reflejado en una persona… En Alexandra Marie Stone que la observaba con detenimiento y preocupación. Cada una de esas vivencias, la ojiazul y Quinn se habían encargado de repetirlo por segunda vez en su vida. Con excepción del último punto que esperaba que no sucediera o la destruiría por completo. Era como un vaticinio de lo que probablemente sucedería.

—Rach ¿Te encuentras bien? —la abrazó a su cuerpo con delicadeza pero como si su cuerpo fuera fuego, la morena la alejó de un empujón.

—No, no estoy bien—susurró con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— Finn Hudson—fue lo último que pudo decir sin que se le quebrara la voz y saliera corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación.


	20. 19

_**19**_

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí en mi oficina? —Gruñó Quinn muy molesta— Y luego así vestida… ¡Dios! Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí—se cargó en su escritorio tratando de tranquilizarse, pero Harley se lo hacía más difícil por cómo se estaba carcajeando y modelando enfrente de ella. Estaba muy divertida por ver como la abogada se salía de sus cabales.

—Es la nueva moda, rubia huele jabón—siguió con los piques pero esta vez sentándose en la silla enfrente de la rubia y subió sus pies en el escritorio.

— ¡Baja en este instante tus sucias y horribles botas de mi escritorio! —gritó enfurecida, pero la castaña seguía sin obedecerla.

—Cálmate Quinn, todavía que me preocupo por tu estado mental ¿y así me tratas? Que mal educada eres eh—le sonrió de medio lado y eso produjo que la furia Fabray saliera de su escondite. Quinn se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la psiquiatra y quitó de un manotazo sus pies del escritorio.

— ¡Sal de mi oficina! ¡Ahora! —señaló con fuerza la puerta.

—Nop—respondió con tranquilidad mientras inspeccionaba el ordenado y pulcro escritorio color caoba.

— ¿Acaso me has dicho no? ¿A mí? ¿A Quinn Fabray?—preguntó con incredulidad. Nadie en su santo juicio le había negado nada, y menos cuando tenía activado su Mode HBIC, ni siquiera Rachel.

—Sip, dije que no ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme a salir con insultos de la niña pequeña que vi ayer en tu casa? Porque si es así te juro que no lo lograrás—se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su silla.

—Esto no puede estar pasando a mí… Dime vida ¿Qué he hecho yo para que semejante vagabunda venga y me haga estos desplantes? Supongo que es mi karma por acostarme con Puckerman—se recargó en el escritorio y se masajeó la frente.

—No sé quién sea esa tal Puckerman, pero es realmente divertido ver como esa vena parece que estallará en cualquier momento—se burló dejando el casco en el escritorio.

—Puckerman no es mujer—contradijo aun con el rostro cubierto— Y no tengo ninguna vena que quiera estallar—susurró.

—Oh claro que sí… Estallará si no te tranquilizas—se puso enfrente de la rubia y le descubrió el rostro obteniendo su atención— Vamos Fabray, relájate… deja de ser tan estirada y obsesiva del control… Qué no sabes que estudios han demostrado que las personas amargosas y estresadas son las que mueren antes y su cutis se arruga—le dio un pequeño golpe en su nariz y se alejó para seguir con su investigación— Oh ¿esta pintura es de Frida Kahlo? —Curioseó mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella— Si mis conocimientos no me mienten es ¿Las dos Fridas? Una representación exquisita del arte vanguardista surrealista de México… Muy adoc para una abogada bipolar como tú, quizás también sea tu autoretrato—Quinn sonrió y no porque estuviera enloqueciendo por la rabia sino porque Harley parecía una persona culta, alguien que no se había encontrado en mucho tiempo— ¿Qué? ¿No me gritarás como una loca por haberte dicho bipolar?

—La verdad es que no, porque si lo hago parece que estoy alimentado a la personita que quiere hacerme explotar con sus comentarios sarcásticos, así que tienes razón, ya no me enojaré y tú sola te olvidarás de tu cometido—impugnó tranquilamente y se aproximó también para admirar el cuadro— Es una réplica exacta que compré en una subasta, fue bastante difícil ganarla, ya te lo podrás imaginar—relató metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su vestido— Así que qué conoces sobre el arte vanguardista surrealista ¿Sabes cuál es el significado específicamente de esta obra de arte? —curioseó observando con detenimiento a la chica que contemplaba con admiración la pintura.

—Frida a través de esta obra quiso decir, no, o más bien… expresar el profundo dolor que sentía a causa del final de una relación complicada… llena de problemas y heridas emocionales; por eso en una Frida se ve que su corazón está destruido… completamente roto—describió seriamente sin dejar de contemplarla— Esto demuestra que una parte de ella se murió, porque se lo llevo su ex esposo dejándola a la deriva en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento que ella intenta cortar con las tijeras que lleva esta misma Frida en su mano derecha, pero no lo consigue…—se detuvo para ahora dirigir su mirada a la rubia, que estaba completamente embelesada por la chica que creyó que era una inculta, pero que de nuevo, le demostró que no se debe de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia— Ya que su vestido blanco se ve manchado por la sangre que cae de la vena que está conectada con el corazón roto…

— Esto simboliza que ahora es una mujer manchada porque está divorciada, cosa que para esa época era algo muy raro y la gente solía juzgar mucho a las mujeres que pasaban por esto—continuó Quinn con la descripción. Esa obra era su favorita. Una representación de su propia vida— Por otro lado se ve a una mujer que una vez estuvo enamorada, con el corazón fuerte, grande y latiendo a gran velocidad—susurró recordando el gran amor que sentía por su Rachel y el daño que estaba haciéndole— Ella tiene en su mano derecha un mini retrato de su ser amado, esta cubierta con el vestido favorito de su esposo y ambas están unidas a través de una vena que se conecta a sus corazones—giró su rostro para observar el retrato que tenía de la morena en su escritorio— Esto significa la unión entre el presente y el pasado—finalizó bajando su mirada.

—Vaya… nunca pensé que tuvieras esa conexión tan grande con Rachel y que en realidad sí sea tu autoretrato—también observó lo que veía Quinn— Supongo que no hay manera más hermosa y artística de describir su amor.

—Soy como Frida… Con los mismos sentimientos que ella plasmó en esta bella obra de arte—resopló tristemente observando el reloj de su muñeca. Las 8:30 p.m. Hora de salir— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya… No quiero manejar en el tráfico horrible de esta ciudad.

—Espero que sea algo muy importante lobito porque eso de llamarme a media noche es de mala educación y mi esposa me está esperando—Santana saludó a la ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitándose el abrigo que la protegía de la fuerte lluvia eléctrica que estaba cayendo en esos momentos. Una terrible lluvia que no debería estar cayendo en esa época del año.

—Estoy realmente preocupada San, Rachel lleva encerrada en su habitación desde hace más de cinco horas y no quiere hablar conmigo—respondió con angustia— Yo y no supe qué más hacer… Por eso te hablé a ti, quizás contigo sí quiera hablar.

Luego de lo que ocurrió en la pista de baile, Rachel se encerró en su habitación a piedra y lodo. Alex intentó por todos los medios hablar con la pequeña, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Le suplicó que hablaran para solucionar lo que le estuviese ocurriendo, pero de nuevo las negativas, hasta le dijo que si quería le cantara una canción y le explicara que le estaba sucediendo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado… nada. Solo los sollozos de Rachel en su habitación.

—Pensé que sería pasajero… Sabes lo dramática que llega a ser, por eso no me preocupe, hasta que pasaron dos horas, luego tres y ya no conté más… solo sé que pasé todo el tiempo recargada en su puerta pidiendo que me contara o me explicara lo que le sucedía—concluyó sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué pasó para que se pusiera así? —cuestionó confundida. En su vida solo había visto dos veces así a la morena. Una por Quinn y su partida y dos…

—Le enseñé mi habitación secreta… luego el disco de Barbra…—relató caminando de lado a lado de manera desesperante— el perfume… luego la pista de baile, entonces ella enmudeció por un rato… por último salió corriendo y susurrando algo así como Finn Hudson y se encerró en su habitación—lo que tanto temía la latina, el recuerdo del quarterback.

— ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está su habitación? —preguntó alterada.

—En el segundo piso—respondió desorientada. Santana no le permitió seguir con su interrogatorio porque subió corriendo las escaleras— ¿Quién es Finn Hudson? —gritó pero fue inútil, la latina ya había desaparecido.

La ojiazul también siguió el camino de la latina, y al llegar a la puerta se la encontró sentada recargada sobre la puerta susurrando unas palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar con nitidez. Las cuales parecían haber funcionado porque lentamente fue abriéndose la puerta dejando apenas un reducido espacio para que Santana pudiera pasar. Caminó hasta el resquicio de la puerta con terror a lo que pudiese encontrarse, pero se sorprendió al observar como la morena se lanzaba a los brazos de Santana que trataba de reconfortarla. La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Rachel estaba soltando sollozos de dolor, sollozos que le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con Rachel o las razone que la tuvieran así, pero estaba claro que la chica estaba a tal nivel de alteración que decidió no intervenir, no era buena idea en las condiciones que se encontraba. Era Santana quien le susurraba cosas en su oído mientras Rachel solo asentía conforme. Hasta que ambas se percataron de la presencia del la actriz que luchaba contra ella misma si debía de entrar e intervenir ella también, su necesidad de protección hacia la morena le hacía perder el norte. Se mantuvo parada en el resquicio de la puerta esperando la aceptación de las chicas, no pasó demasiado cuando Rachel aun con la voz quebrada le pidió a la latina que la dejara a solas para mantener la plática con la ojiazul que había alargado por tantas horas. Santana se dirigió a Alex, que no había quitado en ningún momento su mirada en la pequeña, y le dedicó una sutil caricia en el hombro abandonando la habitación.

—Alex, necesito explicarte algo muy importante—la ojiazul asintió y se sentó a su lado— Sé que te confundí aun más de lo que ya estás con mi actitud de hoy pero me asusté cuando me di cuenta que debía de contarte algo que debes de saber—bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover inquieta los dedos— Quiero que conozcas a alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida, y que fue la razón para que huyera de la manera en la que huí.

—Es sobre Finn Hudson ¿No es así? —la interrumpió también bajando la mirada.

—Sí—resopló y se acomodó un mechón de cabello en la oreja— No sé cómo iniciar con algo como esto.

—Por el principió Rach—le tomó su mano y la acarició un una dulzura infinita para que tuviera la confianza necesaria— Confía en mí como lo has hecho todo este tiempo.

—Gracias Alex, enserio gracias—dirigió su mirada a la chica que le sonreía tiernamente— Estando a tu lado me siento segura y fuerte, no sé cómo lo has logrado en tan poco tiempo. Antes de conocerte era una alma en pena que lloraba en cualquier rincón y necesitaba de ayuda de medicamentos para s quiera conciliar el sueño… sentía que cualquier persona podría lastimarme y herirme como lo habían hecho durante toda mi vida. Con la misma facilidad que habían destruido mi confianza, tú la recuperaste, por eso estoy tan agradecida contigo. Me has hecho tan fácil esto de volver a los escenarios y hacerme sentir de nuevo que era yo—comenzaron a caer las primeras lágrimas a través de sus mejillas— Que cuando pusiste esa canción me hiciste reflejar a Finn en ti. Los dos, unos ángeles que llegaron a iluminar mi camino ¿Sabes? Finn fue mi primer amor. Yo enserio lo amé como a ninguno otro y pensé que seríamos felices por siempre… Estuvimos a punto de casarnos pero todo se complicó—recordar eso era como si miles de navajas se le clavaran en el corazón— Decidimos darnos un tiempo… Yo sería la gran estrella de Broadway y cuando mi tiempo pasara, porque se bien que esto pasaría, volvería a Lima para pasar mi vida entera a su lado y él sería el mejor maestro y formaríamos una bella familia… Pero cuando menos te das cuenta y cuando la vida se vuelve la más injusta, entiendes que todo es fugaz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la persona que tanto amaste ya no estaba a tu lado para abrazarte, hacerte sentir el ser más especial en el mundo y cuando antes amabas la lluvia ahora cada vez que cae una te hacia recordar que él ya no estaba más—se recargó en Alex y cubrió su boca para evitar que los sollozos salieran tan desgarradores como todas las veces que recordaba el recuerdo del mariscal de campo— Por eso, desde el día que recibí esa llamada a la 1 de la madrugada, odie las tormentas… Las odié con todo mi corazón—se tocó el pecho con fuerza— Odie las malditas tormentas como la de hoy.

—Y yo haré que ese miedo desaparezca—le acarició la mejilla— Cada vez que escuches los truenos caer, piensa que es Finn que está tocando su batería para los más grandes músicos que han vivido a lo largo de los años. Te aseguro que él te está cuidando en donde sea que encuentre… Como tú dijiste él es el ángel que está en el cielo y yo soy el que está en la tierra. Los dos te protegeremos…Quizás fue él quien hizo que nos encontráramos.

—Escucharte decir esto me hace más difícil la decisión que tomé… En la decisión que he estuve pensando y dándole vueltas todo este tiempo—unos ojos chocolates tristes y unos ojos azules que estaban angustiados se encontraron sabiendo lo que sucedería— No puedo seguir con esto, mi conciencia me pesa demasiado… Te estoy lastimando Alex… Y no te lo mereces.

—Rach… No por favor—la interrumpió tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

—Lo siento Alex, sé que no debí mentirte durante todo este tiempo…

—No me lo digas Rachel… Has que piense que solo es una pesadilla… Has que sea una cruel mentira… Sigue con la mentira por favor—suplicó poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.

—Quinn te dijo la verdad… Ella y yo sí hicimos el amor el día de San Valentín… Lamento haberte mentido de esta cruel e inhumana manera—confesó pero al ver a la ojiazul, y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, vio las dolorosas lágrimas que derramaba y se arrepintió, no de decirle la verdad, sino de haberle mentido de esa manera.

— ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate en este momento! —gritó abrazándose a si misma tratando de aminorar el dolor.

—Alex… No quiero perderte—susurró con pequeños sollozos acercándosele por la espalda.

—Eso hubieras pensado antes de mentirme—sintió los brazos de la pequeña alrededor de ella abrazándola con fuerza— Te pedí una sola cosa Rachel… Te pedí la verdad… Te la pedí tantas veces—se soltó del amarre— Pero parece que crees que soy una estúpida. Que solo soy una diversión para ti… No… No… ¡Fui una verdadera estúpida!—recordó las palabras de la rubia como si allí se encontrara repitiéndoselas— Sólo estás utilizándome… ¿Es verdad? Solo soy un maldito contrato para ti.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto… No eres eso para mí—intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero la actriz la alejó por los hombros dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana— Mírame Alex… ¡Maldita sea mírame Alexandra!

—Sabes qué Rachel… No quiero hablar más… Es mejor que me dejes sola… Necesito estar sola—siguió evitándole la mirada.

—Pero Alex—insistió con susurros.

—Por favor Rachel… concédeme aunque sea esto.

—No Alex… No lo haré… Tienes que escucharme—rogó.

—Berry, haz lo que te pide—intervino Santana al escuchar los gritos furiosos de la ojiazul.

— ¡No te metas Santana!—le ordenó contundente aproximándose de nuevo a la actriz— Es algo que tenemos que arreglar Alex y yo.

—No seas irritante y déjala que piense las cosas, Rachel—se adentró en la habitación y le tomó el brazo deteniéndola de golpe.

—Pero ella tiene que escucharme San—le imploró que le dejara explicar.

—Y lo haré cuando esté más tranquila—le dijo amablemente— ¿Verdad Alex? —ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada a la ojiazul que solo asentía con la cabeza— Ya ves Berry… Vámonos… No sigas de hartante y dramática.

—Está bien… Pero tú y yo aun seguiremos hablando ¿Me oíste?—la señaló por última vez con su dedo índice y salió dejándola sola. Sola como había pasado los últimos años de su vida.

Alex se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama para que el sueño la venciera y destruyera la triste y cruel verdad. La verdad que muy dentro de ella, ya lo sabía.

—Rachel, creo que lo mejor es que termines con esto de una vez por todas… Por el bien tuyo, de Alex y Quinn—Santana se había quedado esperándola en la puerta, con una sola intención, la de ayudar a su amiga que había perdido el rumbo de la situación. Ya la había dejado equivocarse muchas más veces de las que debería. Y aunque siguiera enojada con la rubia, alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y sabía que le dolía a ella también lo que estaba haciendo Rachel con sus indecisiones— Lo mejor es que abandones la mansión para que descubras de una vez por todas qué es lo que quieres… Date una oportunidad con Quinn para qué sepas si es que la amas o solo es otras de tus tantas obsesiones y objetivos egoístas que te pones hasta que no lo consigues—soltó las palabras tan crudas que hasta a ella misma le dolieron, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón de una vez por todas.

—Quinn no es una obsesión… Yo la amo—susurró limpiándose sus lágrimas con una de las mangas de suéter.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que la amas? ¡Por Dios Berry! No han convivido en toda su vida más que cuando estuvieron en el instituto, y allí, estuvieron más tiempo peleando que amándose si no mal recuerdo. ¡No sé ni quiera cómo es que te enamoraste de ella con un solo y estúpido beso en el baño!

—Porque lo sé—contradijo aunque sabía que la latina tenía la razón— ¡No te metas en mi vida Santana!

—Deacuerdo… Se besaron ¿Y luego? ¡Han vivido doce años separadas Rachel! Ya no son las mismas chicas que fueron antes… No sabes cómo es realmente Quinn y tú ni siquiera has disfrutado de tu éxito en Broadway por esta estúpida obsesión con la que has vivido todo este tiempo, Quinn ya te dejó en claro sus razones del porqué hizo lo que hizo… ¡Tiene tres hijos, Rachel! … ¿Estás dispuesta a ser la madre de esos tres pequeños y dejar tus sueños atrás? Porque eso es lo que te espera… A ser la mamá de dos adolescentes y de una pequeña de cinco años… Las edades más difíciles en la vida—Rachel no dijo palabra alguna— Espero a que no te estés equivocando de nuevo… Y salga lastimada Quinn, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, ella aun es importante en nuestras vidas y no pienso volver a recoger los pedazos de un corazón destrozado así sea el de ella y no el tuyo—sentenció dándole una sutil caricia en su brazo y se dirigió a las escaleras, dejando la mente de la morena aun más nublada, incluso más que las nubes que se encontraban en esa noche. Quizás Santana tenía razón, y tenía que dejar de hacer sufrir a sus dos amores.

—Si no es porque me agradas Marley Rose, ahora mismo estaría odiándote por permitir que esta vagabunda haya llegado hasta mi oficina—la reprendió juguetonamente. Y es que cuando bajaron por el elevador y Quinn le dirigió su mirada, la pobre ojiazul quería que la tierra misma la tragara por la vergüenza que sentía al darle la información a su curiosa amiga Harley Matthews. Que aun sostenía su sonrisa ladeada y divertida.

—Lo siento Quinn ¿Te molestó? —susurró con la vergüenza aun instalada en su cuerpo.

—Digamos que tenemos un pacto—respondió obteniendo una sonrisa más grande de la psiquiatra.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y cuál pacto rubia huele jabón? —curioseó Harley.

—Que ya no me molestaré más por tus palabras y las dejaré fluir… Quizás así te canses y encuentres una nueva víctima con la cual entretenerte—se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Rayos! Pero si ya había encontrado a la mejor rata de Skinner con la cual experimentar—contradijo llevándose las manos a su pecho actuando como si realmente le afectara mientras la rubia le entrecerraba los ojos molesta— Ves rubia, no puedes no enojarte… Eres inmune a los chistes y a la diversión… Just do it... Live your life.

—Eres una…—gruñó enojada— Eres una…

—Ya… Ya… dejen de pelear—intercedió Marley tomando sus cosas y colocándose su abrigo— Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguna de las dos no salga viva de aquí.

—Pues entonces dile a esa intento de Megan Fox que deje de molestarme parece que su vida entera consiste en eso—refunfuñó Quinn como niña pequeña.

—Bueno… Bueno… Bueno… Ya pasé de vagabunda a Megan Fox. Me agrada como piensas intento de Marilyn Monroe… Y nop… No eres un sol con su gravedad por el cual giro a su alrededor aunque lo desees con tanta desesperación… Repito… No me gustas Fabray—objetó guiñándole un ojo y tomó el brazo de Marley que negaba sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo con esas dos. Esas dos que parecían no querer dejar de pelear cada segundo que pasaban juntas. Sin un respiro por parte de ninguna de las dos.

—Vamos Quinn, tú puedes… Ya soportaste las tonterías de Puckerman Y Finn en tu pasado, por qué no soportar las de ella… Hasta la creidita actriz comienza a caerme mejor… ¡Estúpida y sensual Harley Matthews!—resopló y les siguió el camino hacia el estacionamiento— Aunque no me agrades—dirigió su mirada a Harley— Estoy dispuesta a encaminarlas a su casa. Vamos suban al coche— abrió la puerta esperando a que las chicas también se adentraran pero nada. Marley se quedó parada a un lado de la ventanilla observándola con pena.

—Lo siento Quinn, pero ahora sí tenemos como movilizarnos—se disculpó educadamente señalándole la hermosa motocicleta de Harley, mientras esta se subía a ella pretendiendo encenderla.

—Oh… Oh… No creo que sea buena idea que una chica como tú te subas a esa máquina del infierno… Además de que es riesgoso… Deja que ella se vaya y así desaparezca de una vez por todas.

— ¿Ahora qué Fabray? ¿Tratas de ligar a mi discípula? Ya te informé que no somos de tu bando—Dirigió la motocicleta también a la ventanilla de la rubia que se encontraba indignada con la boca abierta— Tampoco es mi culpa que seas una cascarrabias y una estirada para no querer que tu melena relamida se despeine un poco de el aire fresco—Quinn le enseñó su lengua arreglándose aun más el cabello— Hasta la aburrida e insípida de mi amiga es más divertida que tú… Juro… No… No... Prometo que algún día te obligaré a subirte tú también y a ver si así te relajas por una vez en tu vida—Quinn negó. Jamás se subiría a la "Máquina del infierno" aunque le pagaran. Aunque, nunca digas nunca o podrías arrepentirte— No te lo estoy preguntando rubia, es una afirmación aunque frunzas así tus labios y mi vena favorita quiera explotar de aquí… —otro pequeño golpecito en su frente— Vamos Marls, dejemos a Lady Isabel que se vaya en su calabaza disfrazada de un elegante carruaje—le dio el casco mientras Marley le pedía disculpas a la rubia y se subía con dificultad a su nuevo transporte— Agárrate bien enana si no quieres que aquí a tu madre le de un infarto—la reprendió colocando sus manos en su cintura—Arre… que la noche es joven… ¡Ajúa!—y así como llegaron, sin pedir permiso o anunciarse, Quinn, con una sonrisa por las ingeniosas palabras de la vagabunda, las vio desaparecer entre las calles del insufrible tráfico de New York. Solo por esos únicos momentos en su vida, se le olvidaba el recuerdo de cierta diva de piernas largas y maravillosas.

—No por favor, Bob… ¡No! … Prometo que me portaré bien… No volveré a tirar la sopa… No sigas… ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO MÁS POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

—Alex… Alex… Princesa… Estás soñando… Solo es un sueño—Rachel trataba de sacar a de sus pesadillas a una sudorosa ojiazul que se inquieta removía sobre su cama y así evitar que siguiera gritando con tanta desesperación y frustración como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pesadillas que ya no habían regresado a ella hasta ese día. Hasta el día que Rachel Berry había llegado a su vida. Misma morena que había logrado su objetivo y había logrado despertarla. Alex se sentó de golpe abrazándose a sí misma y meciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a abrazarla pero la ojiazul la alejó de ella con brusquedad.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME EN TODA TU MALDITA VIDA!—gritó histérica poniéndose y corrió a las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación preferida. Rachel se quedó petrificada y enmudecida, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero estaba claro que Alex estaba sumida en una crisis de angustia y miedo. Siguió a la ojiazul que ya se encontraba en la habitación sentada en un banquillo con un violín entre sus manos y la mirada perdida—Alex ¿Pero qué te han hecho?—susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta escuchando poco a poco las deliciosas notas de una canción no conocía. Notas sutiles, armoniosas y suaves que denotaban sentimientos de sufrimiento sin siquiera decir palabra alguna. Notas que poco a poco destrozaban el corazón de Rachel Berry y le hacían sentir el dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Era escuchar el amargo sentimiento con las que las sonorizaba Alex, para saber que su mayor pesadilla estaba de nuevo saliendo a la luz sin medir siquiera su fuerza. Concluyó dándole énfasis a la última nota, dejando con cuidado el violín a un lado y se puso de rodillas aprisionando su cabeza con sus manos.

—Vals Sentimentale de Tchaikovsky… Antes de querer ser actriz y fuera la adulta que ahora soy, mi padre me llevaba al Conservatorio del Lincon Center Plaza de pequeña a clases de violín… Mi sueño era estudiar en Julliard y ser una reconocida violinista de la Orquesta Sinfónica de New York…Hasta que todo cambió en mi vida, como siempre que algo bueno me pasa… Este es mi verdadero amor de la música, Rach… El violín y su dulce sonido que me tranquiliza cada vez que recuerdo todo lo malo que hay en mi vida—explicó en voz alta regresando a la morena en el pasado cuando le dijo que la batería no era su instrumento preferido. Ya había sentido su presencia desde el momento en que llegó y se quedó parada en la puerta observándola con lágrimas en sus ojos— No es necesario que te quedes allí parada aparentando que te importo y sintiendo lastima por mí. No quiero que la sientas… No necesito la lastima de nadie… No necesito a nadie—agregó seria.

—Me importas—caminó hasta ella y se hincó a su lado— No es lástima y mucho menos estoy aparentando que eres importante para mí—Alex siguió sin dirigirle la mirada— ¿Yo soy la culpable de esto, no es así? La culpable que estés así… sufriendo por mis mentiras. Soy el ser más egoísta del mundo entero—resopló con dolor— Esto no puede continuar así… No puedo seguir a tu lado si te está lastimando de esta manera… Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres y te mereces… Mereces a alguien que de todo por ti… y yo no lo soy… No te merezco.

—Rachel…ví

—No Alex, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas—la interrumpió— Me iré de tu vida para que puedas continuar… Para que puedas vivir sin mentiras sin mis estúpidas indecisiones.

—No puedo continuar sin ti—susurró con las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo tienes que hacer… Por eso tomé una decisión… Me voy de la casa… No puedo seguir haciéndoles daño a las dos personas que más amo.

—No lo hagas por favor—suplicó ahora sí dirigiéndole su mirada— No te vayas… Yo te quiero Rachel.

—Por eso mismo… Yo no te quiero de la misma manera que tú lo haces…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? Sin tus sonrisas por las mañanas… Sin tu intensidad y dramatismo que le da un poco de felicidad a mi vida… Sin mis ganas de querer ser alguien mejor por ti… Solo por ti…—le tomó con delicadeza sus manos.

—Encontrar a alguien que te de lo que tú me das y yo no te doy a ti.

—Es por ella ¿Verdad? —preguntó aunque le doliera saber la respuesta que ya conocía.

—Sí—aceptó esquivándole la mirada.

—Bien Rachel, no hay más que decir… Yo no soy ella y te rogaré hasta el cansancio con estúpidos obsequios o cantándote idiotas canciones porque nunca seré así—se puso de pie— Porque haga lo que haga nunca será suficiente para ti…Nunca fue suficiente para ti todo lo que yo he hecho solo por ti… Todas las cosas que yo cambié por ti… Sabes… ¿Sabes cuántas chicas están dispuestas a quererme aunque no les dé las cosas que te di a ti? ¡Muchas! ¡Muchas y mejores que tú! ¡No te necesito! —Gritó furiosa golpeando la pared más próxima— Anda vete con ella… Ella que te destruyó sin importarle en todos años buscarte, hasta ahora que se levantó doce años después y se le dio la gana que sería el mejor día para recuperarte… De saber si estabas bien o mal… Disfrazándolo con que era lo mejor para ti, pero solo era mejor para ella y sus estúpidos miedos…

— ¡Basta Alex! No sigas por favor—suplicó con un susurro.

—Te digo algo, solo espero que no te des cuenta que no es realmente lo que quieres o que Quinn decida de nuevo que no eres suficiente para ella, porque entonces yo no estaré para recibirte de nuevo… Y no te preocupes por el contrato, porque soy una persona responsable y sé bien que es legal así que seguiré con este estúpido juego… porque eso será a partir de ahora… Un par de buenas actrices que aparentan que se importan aunque sea una vil farsa… Bueno… Eso de mi parte… Así que ya no esperes más cosas buenas de mí… Ni esa estupidez de que seamos amigas… Porque antes no lo fuimos y mucho menos hoy lo seremos… ¡Yo soy la única de las tres que tiene un poco de orgullo y amor propio!—sentenció saliendo de la habitación y dejando a una morena destrozada por sus duras y verdaderas palabras.


	21. 20

_**20**_

—Alex… Ya me voy... Tengo que volver otro día por lo demás —susurró desde el resquicio de la puerta observando con tristeza a la ojiazul que estaba sobre su cama dándole la espalda. Rachel había hecho una maleta con las cosas más personales que utilizaría en algunos días, ya después regresaría cuando las cosas entre las dos fueran más tranquilas y fáciles de sobrellevar. Y no es que haya llevado tantas cosas a la casa de Alex, porque la mayoría de ellas aun permanecían en el pequeño departamento que tenía en Brooklyn, pero eran las suficientes para tener que volver por ellas.

Intentó que el momento no fuera aun peor y desgastante de lo que ya era, pero fue en vano su intento, porque Alex en ningún momento hizo algo para siquiera dirigirle la mirada o ponerle un poco de atención, era un mueble más de la habitación, uno más que la ignoraba. Algo que desde luego estaba destruyendo a la morena. Prefería que la chica le gritara algo a que ni siquiera se percatara de su presencia. Eso era un más duro.

—Deacuerdo… entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo y me odies, pero no puedes comportarte como una adolescente con la Ley del hielo… Eso es bobo Alexandra—fue entonces cuando Alex salió del autismo interrumpiéndola con unas crudas y dolorosas palabras. Palabras crueles que sobrepasaban el límite para no sentirse una basura.

—No te equivoques Rachel, yo no te odio ni nunca lo haré… El odio para mí, es dale más importancia a la persona, y para mí desde hoy estás muerta, es como si nunca hubieras existido—susurró sentándose sobre la cama— Comprendo que será imposible no tener que vernos porque el maldito contrato nos une, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a tener alguna consideración para ti, porque tú no la tuviste conmigo, así que no, no esperes más de la Alex que se desvivía por atenderte—gritó furiosa— ¡Por Dios Rachel! ¡Destruiste la confianza que tenía para ti! ¡Solo te pedí que fueras sincera conmigo! —Sollozó sorbiendo por su nariz y quitándose con desesperación las lágrimas que ya le impedían su visión— ¿Fue tan difícil decirme que te habías acostado con ella? Porque solo hacías que siguiera con las estúpidas ilusiones de que podría lograr que me quisieras… cuando todo era una vil y cruel mentira… Yo sí me enamoré de ti y caí en mi propia trampa… En esa en la que te pedí que tú no lo hicieras… Supongo que es el cargo que tengo que sobrellevar por haber hecho lo mismo con tantas chicas.

—Alex…

—Nada de Alex… Ya me dijiste lo que piensas, ahora me toca a mí—la interrumpió un poco más tranquila— Y quizás pienses que, porque las personas en el mundo me creen como una maldita mujeriega sin corazón, no tengo respeto por nadie ni nada… Pues no, no es así ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres he traído aquí? —Rachel negó bajando su mirada— Solo a tres, y una de ellas eres tú… ¡Te traje a la casa de mis padres! Al único recuerdo que me queda de ellos, algo sagrado para mí… Por eso en esa cena no había aceptado esa petición, porque no quiero pasar por lo mismo… Quedarme sola—se acostó de nuevo sobre la cama evitando que la morena viera como sus lágrimas seguían cayendo entre sus mejillas— Así que no Rachel, no mereces ninguna consideración de mi parte… Y por favor… Vete de una vez… Estoy cansada de esta situación que no ayuda a ninguna de las dos—sin más que responder a la ojiazul, Rachel se aproximó hasta ella y le dejó una pequeña caricia en su pierna para después salir de la casa al que llamaba mundo, Alex Stone. No había nada más que contradecir, ella misma había acabado con todo. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar componer las cosas, con su mundo. Con Quinn Fabray. A donde creían sus pensamientos que pertenecía.

Para que Quinn Fabray se sintiera relajada habían dos formas para que eso sucediera, la primera, lo que todos sabemos, la máxima relajación después de una buena tanda de sexo pero para su desgracia, ya no estaba su pequeña estrella a su lado para satisfacer esas necesidades, aunque la necesitara con tanta desesperación, y la segunda, que tuviera que regresar del trabajo, pudiera quitarse sus zapatas que la martirizaban en todo el día y que sus hijos no la molestaran con el "Mamá, Beth me pegó" "Mami tengo hambre" "Fabray, Tony volvió a esconder mi chaqueta preferida". En definitiva, el primer viernes de cada mes era una de sus noches preferidas porque era cuando se iban un fin de semana con Biff y sus abuelos a New Haven. Pero ya saben que para la vida de Lucy Quinn Fabray nunca existe un momento de relajación y mucho menos tranquilidad y eso era porque escuchó desde su cama como la puerta de su entrada caería por los golpes incesantes con que estaban maltratándola; eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, quién en su sano juicio podría estar allí a esas horas, de seguro una persona loca. Lo golpes hartantes la hicieron ponerse de pie y con frustración abrirla llevándose una extraña y confusa sorpresa. Era Rachel quien la veía con lágrimas en los ojos y una maleta en su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué pasa Rachel? —no abrió del todo la puerta, aún tenía que darse a respetar, y si le permitía la entrada, así como si nada, su plan se vería frustrado. Y era lo que menos quería. Quería darle una lección por sus actitudes.

—Yo… ¿Puedo pasar? —allí las palabras mágicas que ya veía llegar, como si pudiera leer su mente. Rachel y su canto de sirena estuvo a punto de hacerla flaquear. Vamos Fabray, tú puedes, no dejes que su hermosa voz te haga caer así tan fácil.

—Lo siento Rachel… Pero, estoy un poco… ocupada… Ya sabes… Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello—respondió titubeante, pero al mismo tiempo directa. Y sí, Quinn Fabray estaba mintiendo, pero al ver que la morena tenía pequeños indicios de celos al cambiar su gesto a uno que ya conocía, comprendió que era por una buena causa ¿Qué tan malo era verla por un rato como la había tenido a ella por esos dos meses? De seguro no estaba rompiendo alguna ley ¿O sí? — ¿Es muy importante lo que tienes que decirme? —se hizo la interesante, aunque en ese mismo instante quería abrazarla por lo adorable que se veía frunciendo sus labios como niña pequeña por no obtener su atención.

—Sí estas con alguien, no es necesario que me lo ocultes Quinn… Me puedo ir, y no importunar su cena romántica o lo que estén haciendo—alegó con un halo de molestia y tomando con fuerza la maleta, tanto así que sus dedos se pusieron blancos por como la apretaba, se giró para salir de allí lo más pronto posible y no encontrarse con esa "persona" que quería quitarle a su Quinn.

—Oh no Rachel, no es por eso que estás pensando en esa cabecita que se crea historias sin saber lo que realmente pasa… de hecho no hay nadie ¿Ves?—abrió un poco la puerta para enseñarle que efectivamente no había en el interior nadie e hizo un aspaviento con su mano para quitarle importancia— Solo que estoy un poco fastidiada, la oficina ha sido muy cansada—fingió un divertido bostezo evitando que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios— Enserio ¿es algo muy importante? —insistió ahora sí decidida, no quería que la morena se fuera por su pequeña mentira piadosa.

—Yo solo quería que supieras que ya dejé la casa de Alex por ti, porque te quiero, pero si estás muy cansada y fastidiada para escucharme, pues otro día podemos hablar… Adiós Quinn—soltó las palabras a tal velocidad que apenas se pudieron distinguir y tomó su maleta indignada ahora si caminando hacia el pasillo.

—Vamos Rachel, no tienes por qué enojarte… La enojada soy yo, no tú—la detuvo delicadamente del brazo después de reaccionar a las palabras que había soltado la pequeña. ¿Rachel había dejado a la creidita actriz como se lo había pedido ella? ¿Porque la quería?

—Cómo quieres que no me moleste si te acaba de decir que deje a Alex por ti… Porque te quiero—sollozó adorablemente— Y porque tú eres el lugar a donde yo realmente pertenezco… Mínimo merezco un poco de tu atención... Porque parece que todo mundo odia a Rachel Berry y la quieren lejos… Quizás en otro país o en otro planeta.

—Oh Rachel… No digas eso—le sonrió y la atrajo a ella— Mi pequeña estrella—negó enternecida— Sí sabes que no sólo con esto harás que quiera comerte a besos de nuevo ¿no es cierto? —Rachel asintió en su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn merecía un poco más que dejar a Alex para que la perdonara. Si ella misma se lo había puesto difícil, la rubia también tenía el mismo derecho a recibir detalles de su parte.

—Lo sé Quinn, sé que mereces las mismas cosas que tú me diste y por eso hice esto… ¿Es un paso, nop? —Quinn asintió dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Claro que era un paso. Uno aventurado como todo en la vida de la pequeña, pero un adorable y encantador paso.

—Entonces dicho lo anterior… Regresaré a mi actuación de la chica mala—advirtió graciosa— ¡Oye! Yo también sé actuar, no por algo pasé un largo año de Teatro dramático en Yale—le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro al ver como Rachel se burlaba de ella— Berry, regresa a tu departamento ahora mismo… No puedo dejarte en el mío, así como si nada porque aún no te lo mereces, además aún no tenemos la primera cita—la morena soltó una carcajada y se separó de ella.

—Deacuerdo general Fabray… Yo cumplo sus peticiones—hizo la señal característica del ejército y tomó su maleta.

—Ahora la tienes muy difícil enana—le anotó seria— Yo soy mucho de detalles y esas cosas cursis y románticas… Así que quedas advertida… Necesitas sorprenderme para que yo quiera besarte de nuevo.

—Lo que ordene capitana… Si quieres puedo estudiar para ser astronauta y traerte de regalo una piedra lunar o bajarte las estrellas, también podría navegar incansablemente hasta encontrar el tesoro más grande escondido bajo el fondo del mar para obtener esos seductores y asombrosos besos que te hacen ver fuegos artificiales, lo hago con gusto—aceptó dejándole una caricia en la mejilla y mordiéndose el labio— Entonces lo mejor es que vaya a mi casa ya mismo, si es que quiero no morir asesinada por un psicópata o quiera entrar a tu apartamento y cobrarte todos los besos que no nos hemos dado en estos dos largos días de abstinencia— el gen hipnotizante y dramático Berry a la luz.

—Esa es buena idea… Mejor ve a descansar… Mañana será otro día y necesitas recuperar energía para asombrarme con uno de tus mejores detalles—la morena soltó una carcajada.

—Pues bien… me voy, cielo—le guiñó un ojo coqueta y se despidió encaminándose por el pasillo.

— ¡Hey Berry! —Le gritó antes de que se fuera— ¿Podrías avisarme cuando llegues para no estar con el pendiente?

—Sip—le sonrió, y ahora sí, se perdió de la vista de Quinn que seguía con la misma sonrisa boba en sus labios. Aunque sabiendo que no se la dejaría fácil, ni por el bien de la morena ni por el de su propio corazón.

Estaba sola de nuevo, sola como había pasado los últimos doce años de su vida, los mismos doce años donde pasó por mucho, donde fue diagnosticada con una profunda depresión, una depresión que la llevó a tomar medicamentos para poder conciliar el sueño y los recuerdos tormentosos no regresaran a ella y pasar a estar siempre acompañada por alguien, unas veces por Kurt, otras veces por Santana y otras aquellas en donde sus padres tuvieron que viajar de Lima hasta ella. La inseguridad, sentirse el ser más inferior a todos, el ser que se le había negado el amor y su gran sueño. Primero con Finn y su pérdida en esa noche de Julio, luego Brody y sus engaños, por Quinn que la había rechazado cuando le declaró su amor en medio de su boda y, por último, cuando le dijeron que no era lo suficiente hermosa para ser una estrella de Hollywood. Sí, estamos hablando de Rachel Berry, quien entraba de nuevo a su departamento, el cual, ya no se sentía un hogar, un hogar cálido y acogedor que desprendía alegría. Esa alegría que le había proporcionado la ojiazul y sus ocurrencias; sus divertidas bromas, sus intentos tontos de cortejarla, su sonrisa, ya hasta extrañaba a la bola de patas peluda como había llamado a Luca, aunque le lamiera toda la cara por las mañanas. Pero tenía que ser firme con su decisión, ella quería a Quinn y debía primero averiguar qué era lo que sentía por la rubia para luego preocuparse en contentar y recuperar a su amiga, porque en eso se había convertido Alexandra Stone, en su compañera de aventuras, pero ante todo Quinn Fabray estaba primero. Y su recuerdo le hizo acordarse que debía de mandarle el mensaje avisándole que ya se encontraba sana y salva en casa. Buscó el celular en un bolso de su mochila y mandó el aviso para luego buscar las llaves que no había usado a lo largo de un mes completo.

03:34 18/02/2026

Para: Quinn Fabray

Llegué a casa sana y salva. Ningún secuestrador se apareció en mi camino. Besos.

Abrió la puerta y la oscuridad la acogió en su abrigo. Tuvo que caminar recargándose entre la pared para no caer y llegar hasta el enchufe de luz y encenderlo. Su apartamento era un cuchitril lleno de polvo y arañas, oh sí, arañas a las que tanto le tenía pavor que le hicieron soltar un grito aterrorizado cuando el pobre insecto salió disparado por una esquina. La indefensa estaba más asustada que la propia morena. Pero ya había pasado la primera prueba, la segunda era llegar hasta su habitación y no comenzar a llorar como lo hacía todas las noches, ahora se encontraba sola y no habría nadie quien tratara de tranquilizarla. Así que resopló, buscó una de sus adorables y tiernas pijamas rosadas que la acompañaban de la adolescencia y se dirigió al baño para hacer su ritual de limpieza, porque aun creía que el mundo era un lugar sucio, muy sucio de hecho. Ya era muy tarde para meterse a bañar, por lo cual, solo se desmaquilló y se colocó el pijama rosada adornada con estrellas recordándole que las metáforas son importantes. Sus estrellas son una metáfora para ella de convertirse en una, y para concluir, su cepillado dental, algo importante para conservar una sonrisa de comercial ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca. Y al observarse al espejo se dio cuenta de algo que ni ella misma sabía, ya no veía a esa chica insegura ni temerosa, había una que tenía una mirada más tranquila y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no sabía que existía más en ella. Y con el mantra que había adoptado últimamente, repitió las palabras en voz alta manteniendo aun la mirada en su reflejo: "Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños". Y esta vez sí se lo creyó, esta vez sabía que se harían verdad sus sueños, los sueños por los que había luchado a lo largo de su vida… Regresar a sus grandes amores: Broadway y tener un verdadero amor de película, un amor que pretendía que fuera Quinn Fabray, o bueno, eso era lo que esperaba. Primero haría la audición para Spring Awakening, seguramente obteniendo el protagónico desde luego, después podría recuperar a su Quinn y ser felices por siempre, pero sabía que aun le seguía faltando algo, algo que no sabía qué era, pero a la larga lo averiguaría… Recuerden, Anything Could Happen Rachel Berry.

A veces las cosas y las personas llegan por algo, para cumplir un fin o guiar a alguien en su camino. Y solo a veces, y muy contadas veces, el hogar no siempre es el lugar a donde realmente creemos pertenecer. Hay veces en las que las vidas paralelas no son siempre las mismas, y el hilo rojo se rompe por primera vez, evitando que se repita una y otra vez lo que la vida nos tiene destinado. A veces no solo hay un solo camino, sino dos caminos distintos que tú y solo tú debes de elegir. Nosotros no sabemos lo que nos tiene destinada la vida al llegar la 101 vez de la misma repetición de factores, quizás la 102 veces sea diferente.

—"Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños"—repitió por última vez antes de ir a su cama y seguramente dormir con la opresión de pecho que no sabía de dónde venía, bueno, quizás sí pero no quería confesarlo. No se permitía confesarlo aun.

Elizabeth entró a una oscurecida y sombría habitación intentando comprender que es lo que había ocurrido allí, apenas en la tarde la había dejado más feliz que nunca, pero ahora todo estaba mal, tan mal como la dueña de la mansión que la había llamado con desesperación para que la apoyara. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la ojiazul, la cual, estaba acostada sobre su cama soltando sollozos de desconsuelo. Y eso fue lo preocupante, Alex llevaba tantos años sin llorar que eso era lo más confuso de todo. La última vez que la vio haciéndolo, fue catorce años atrás en la representación de Funny Girl, donde Rachel era la protagonista. Después de eso, pareció que Alex no tenía más lágrimas en su organismo. Porque jamás volvió a soltar una más. Simplemente se había cerrado a demostrar esa emoción.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Dónde está Berry? —lo peor que pudo pronunciar, porque fue el detonante para que Alex llorara aún más fuerte. Se sentó haciéndose espacio en la cama, y le acarició la cabeza— ¿Ella te hizo esto? Anda pequeña, recuerda que siempre me cuentas todo.

—Ellie… ella me mintió… cuando yo lo único que quería era… que me dijera la verdad—apenas pudo pronunciar cuando los sollozos regresaron.

— ¿Cómo que te mintió? Explícate mejor—cuestionó contrariada.

—Sí, ella me mintió y de la peor manera… Me dio ilusiones cuando sabía perfectamente que jamás pasaría nada conmigo… Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que la quiero… Que me esmeré en cambiar todo lo malo que soy sólo por ella… Sabes que yo nunca me abro a las personas como lo hice con ella… No soy la linda persona que fui con ella…

—Alex sigo sin entenderte bien—en definitiva, no deducía nada de lo que la ojizaul trataba de explicar— Sí me percaté de que tu actitud cambió cuando ella llegó, pero no entiendo porque esto de que te mintió… Pensé que estaban bien.

—Ella prefiere a Quinn… A ella y a mí me dijo que no quiere saber más de mí y mis sentimientos… Ella se fue de casa porque no quería seguir lastimándonos… Aunque en realidad, a quien no quería lastimar era a ella, porque a mí me dejó destrozada… Yo la traje aquí… a mi lugar… al lugar que solo tú y Jenny han venido… Duele Ellie… me duele mucho…

—Cálmate Alex… No permitiré que te derrumbes de nuevo y menos por Rachel… Ya pasamos por esto antes y no sucederá de nuevo—le acarició la cabeza por largos cinco minutos donde la actriz soltó todas esas lágrimas que tenía dentro de ella.

—No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo soluciono esto… Conocerá a la verdadera Alexandra Stone a partir de hoy… Si no quiere la versión buena de mí entonces no habrá inconveniente en que conozca a la que no le importa las demás personas más que a mí misma… La que fui antes de que llegara a mi vida… Ya no más de la Alex que la trata como reina y se desvive por protegerle el culo—dijo sorbiendo por la nariz y acurrucándose a su representante— Regresará la diva arrogante que soy… La misma diva egoísta con corazón de hielo como me conocen todos… La chica sin corazón al que puedan herir de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces te dijo que ya dejó a Alex? —Cuestionó muy interesada Marley con un pedazo de fruta en su boca— ¡Wow Quinn! ¡Eso es genial!

—No sé qué tan genial sea—respondió sin darle mucha atención y observando de reojo a Harley, que ya no llevaba la ropa de vagabunda, de hecho, llevaba una que la hacía ver realmente bien y más elegante. La psiquiatra había decidido usar un coqueto vestido negro con un poco de vuelo en la falda y un escote en V acompañándolo con unos tacones del mismo color, estilizando unas bonitas piernas, bueno, no tan bonitas como las de su Rachel, pero sí unas que se no se podían dejar de admirar.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves rubia huele jabón? Sí soy yo… La vagabunda, ¿Pensabas que no podía verme sexy y no sé de elegancia como los vestidos que tú usas? —la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no debería de enterarse su diva dramática o estaba muerta. Muerta y enterrada en esos momentos.

—Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué se te dio vestir decentemente precisamente hoy? Pensé que tu armario estaba lleno de ropa vieja y mugrosa—contradijo robándole un pedazo de fruta del coctel de Marley. Que se había resignado a que no hablaría más. Maldito el día que había decidido invitar a su amiga a cuidar a los hijos de su jefe. La única conocida que tenía en New York y su amiga se llevaba la atención de la rubia.

—Porque aquí tu asistente personal me advirtió que, si no venía así, no me traería a molestarte un rato… Y necesito un poco de esto para sobrevivir… Necesito seguir con mi experimento de la rata de Skinner—repuso indiferente también arrebatándole un trozo a Marley que solo era espectadora de la plática, como si fuera un juego de beisbol donde Quinn era la pitcher y Harley la bateadora a cargo. ¡Gooo Blues! ¡Gooo Dodgers!

Casualmente las tres estaban sentadas en el sillón de la rubia y la ojiazul se encontraba entre ambas permitiendo ser asaltada de su desayuno. Marley y Harley habían llegado a despertar a la rubia, luego de enterarse que Quinn estaba sola sin sus pequeños y no tenía más amistades más que ellas, y así pasar una mañana de desayuno las tres juntas. Apenas le había dado tiempo de bañarse y arreglarse decentemente, cuando ambas chicas ya estaban tocando a su puerta con un par de bolsas con frutas y cafés porque aún no conocían la dieta de la abogada. Una dieta específica, cuidada y ordenada como todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Sí claro para sobrevivir… Otra rata con ese cuento—le entrecerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo.

— ¿Entonces desayunamos o qué? —Sugirió Marley con una forzada sonrisa para controlarlas— Porque yo tengo hambre y al parecer también ustedes que se han decidido por robarme parte de mis frutas.

—Eres una mala anfitriona Quinn Fabray, ahora tendré que ser yo quien las alimente—se quejó Harley poniéndose de pie con un brinco y encaminarse a la cocina.

— ¿Siempre es así? ¿Así con esa confianza de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera? —Le preguntó a Marley que solo asentía avergonzada— ¡Dios! Esta mujer me va a matar—resopló y le siguió el paso a la morena que ya rebuscaba entre los muebles la localización de los platos y vasos— ¡Hey basta Megan Fox! Estas desordenando todo… Eres un maldito caos… Donde rompas uno te corro de mi casa… Te lo advierto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan obsesa del control Fabray por una vez en tu puta vida!

— ¡Y tú deja de molestarme y decirme groserías! ¿Acaso me oíste decirte una? ¡Te odio Matthews! —pumm un vaso menos en la cara vajilla— ¡Dije que soltaras esos vasos! ¡Ahora sí te mato! ¡Era una reliquia familiar!

—Solo porque sé que Quinn adora a Rachel y Harley es más heterosexual que yo y se ha acostado con medio hospital, podría jurar que estas dos son capaces de comerse sobre esa mesa—pobre de Marley que escuchaba los gritos de las dos chicas que eran sus amigas en esa gran ciudad llena de gente loca, loca como esas dos que no paraban de discutir nunca.

A pesar de intentar dormir feliz y más tranquila y relajada, no lo logró y mucho menos entendía por qué se encontraba en la impresionante puerta de la mansión con esos choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Era el miedo por la reacción que tendría la ojiazul de verla luego de la noche anterior? ¿O porque ella misma no entendía el imán y preocupación que sentía por la actriz que la hacían actuar de esa manera? Porque esa era la razón por la que había mantenido los ojos abiertos, recordar el episodio en que vio a Alex gritar una y otra vez que no la lastimaran. Quería saber quién era ese tal Bob con el que tenía pesadillas. Su gen curioso que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

Así que, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, y terminar más rápido con ello para ir al departamento de Quinn, tocó la puerta siendo recibida por una chica encargada de los quehaceres del hogar.

— Buenos días—saludó educadamente— ¿Ya se encuentra despierta Alexandra?

—Claro señorita Berry, de hecho, esta despierta desde las cinco de la mañana y apenas acaba de regresar de su rutina de correr por la playa—informó permitiéndole el paso al interior, pero con lo que se encontró la morena no era lo que esperaba. Había muchas personas cubriendo parte de los muebles con sabanas blancas— La señorita Stone se encuentra en el patio trasero con Luca… Apenas llegó se ha mantenido allí con él.

—Claro— susurró confundida— Disculpa ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Oh pensé que ya estaba enterada, como vive aquí—la ojiazul no había comentado nada de su partida— La señorita Alex ya no vivirá más aquí… Bueno, solo durante todo el rodaje de la serie que vivirá en su casa de Los Ángeles… Adelantó su viaje de la siguiente semana a hoy, por eso cubrimos todo, siempre que ella se va lo solemos hacer, es muy cuidadosa con esa casa—un bote de agua fría, eso fue lo que sintió Rachel en su cuerpo al escuchar las tranquilas palabras de la chica. ¿Alex se iba, así como si nada por todo un año completo que era lo que duraría la serie? ¿Eso había provocado con su confesión? ¿Ya no quería verla más como se lo indicó la noche anterior? La morena pensó que solo había sido por el enojo del momento, pero no era así. Alex se iba lo más lejos que podía de ella, a miles de kilómetros de su lado— Si quiere puede ir a verla—Rachel asintió sin responder y dirigió a donde le informaron que se encontraba la actriz, y efectivamente, estaba arrodillada a un lado de una caja para transportar animales y de un intranquilo Luca mientras lo acariciaba y le decía algo que no pudo escuchar bien por la lejanía.

—Vamos amigo… Prometo que solo será por un rato—pidió Alex señalándole la caja— Es para que podamos volver a casa… A nuestra casa… ¿Recuerdas? Esa casa que tanto te gusta por la gran alberca en la que te puedes refrescar… Por favor Luca… Necesito irme de aquí… Enserio lo necesito para no enloquecer— y como si el Husky siberiano entendiera su suplica con toques de tristeza, se metió sin pelear más— Muy bien amigo—la cerró y fue cuando advirtió la presencia de la morena que la veía triste y enternecida por cómo le hablaba al pequeño tesoro de la casa.

—Alex ¿Es verdad que te vas a Los Ángeles para no volver? ¿Tanto me detestas que quieres estar lejos de mí? —preguntó con un sollozo, pero la ojiazul seguía empecinada en no hacerle caso haciéndola llegar hasta ella— ¿Tanta es tu necesidad de olvidarte de mí? —insistió desesperada y moviéndole el hombro para que mínimo la viera— ¡Joder habla! Deja de parecer una adolescente que está molesta con sus papás.

—Eso Rachel… Eso mismo, ni siquiera tengo papás para darles explicaciones de mi vida… Por qué tendría que dártelas a ti la más grande mentirosa que existe en la vida—se quitó el agarre de su hombro— Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti te dejó de importar… Ya no estaré interviniendo en tu nidito de amor ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No fue lo que tú misma me pediste ayer? —eso mismo le había pedido, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que eso pasara— Ahora no entiendo que haces aquí… Si es por tus cosas, ya se encargaron y las empaquetaron para que no tengas que preocuparte por ellas… Y tampoco tengas que verme más.

—Sabes que no es por eso…

—Entonces qué ¿Quieres asegurarte que este a miles de kilómetros de ustedes? Pues sí… Me largo un año a Los Ángeles para grabar la serie y quizás no vuelva más… Ya no hay nada que me ate a estar aquí—se puso de pie y le gritó a uno de los chicos que se encontraban allí presenciando la discusión— Ven por Luca y llévalo a la camioneta que salimos en cinco—ordenó sobándose la cabeza por el dolor que no se había ido en toda la noche. Esa era la razón por la que no había podido dormir y decidió mejor adelantar su rutina de ejercicios matutinos.

— ¿Sigue doliéndote la cabeza? —Cuestionó preocupada— ¡Joder Alexandra! Llevas dos meses con esos dolores que van y vienen y no haces nada… Y luego ayer ese tal Bob… ¡Quién es! Porque te pusiste así.

— ¡Ya basta Rachel! Lo único que me falta es que vengas a regañarme y entrometerte en mi vida… Ya escuchaste lo que querías… Y ya te dije lo que pasará… No volveré… Deja el estúpido dramatismo que ya no va.

— ¡Claro que lo harás! Te recuerdo que tienes un maldito contrato que cumplir conmigo te guste o no—el ancla con la que quería retenerla. Lo único que la ataba a estar allí y no perderla del todo.

—Un contrato que si quiero rompo porque no cumpliste como deberías… Felicidades Rachel Berry, la maldita noticia de que me engañas con alguien saldrá a la luz… Bendito karma… La mujeriega es engañada por el lindo e inocente corderito que no rompe ni un plato… De película ¿No crees?—hizo aspavientos con sus manos.

—Pero… Dijo Elizabeth que lo de la discusión… ya no saldría en los medios... —balbuceó inquieta.

—Esa no, pero la de San Valentín y tu llegada y salida de su edificio es algo que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes… Mañana mismo esa noticia saldrá en todo el país… En todas las malditas revistas… Así que a tu contrato también te encargaste de destruirlo al igual que a mí… ¿Querías ser reconocida?… Pues de nuevo felicidades Berry… serás conocida como la chica que engañó a la peor de todas y le dio su merecido… Todas las mujeres con las que salí estarán orgullosas de ti y te pondrán un altar… Mientras yo, quedó como la pobre y mártir chica que sufre eternamente por su único amor y tuvo que huir a otro lugar para no encontrarse más con ella… Las dos salimos ganando en menos del tiempo estipulado… No necesitas más del contrato, ni a mí… que para eso tienes a Quinn Fabray para cumplir con tus exigencias.

—Alex… yo… no quería…

—Ya no digas más… Solo encárgate de decirle a tu Quinn que se convertirá en una figura pública… Oh, ella y sus hijos desde luego—aclaró sarcástica—Así que lo de nuestro contrato está finalizado y eso de llegar a la fama y estrellato lo más rápido posible te salió mejor de lo que planeaste.

—No Alex… Tenemos que arreglarlo… Por favor… Quinn no puede verse involucrada en esto… Ella ni sus hijos tienen la culpa de esto.

— ¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada… Que tu representante se encargue de eso, que para eso le pagas… Oh cierto… Ni siquiera sabe lo que yo te estoy diciendo porque no cumple bien sus funciones… Lo bueno que la mía me informa cada movimiento de nuestra "relación" y hace perfectamente lo que le toca.

—Por favor… por mí Alex, ayúdame… Hazlo por mí… Por el cariño que decías tenerme… Habla con Elizabeth… paga las regalías — suplicó, pero la ojiazul solo se rió despreocupada.

— ¿Por ti? Buena esa Rachel, buena esa… Lo hubieras pensado antes de mentirme como me mentiste y romperle el corazón a la persona equivocada… Ahora ráscate con tus propias uñas, que yo… ya no me arrastro para cubrirte todas tus indecisiones… Ya no eres mi luz brillante por la que haría cualquier cosa como un vil mosquito… Y olvídate de buscarme más… Has como si nunca me hubieras conocido… O como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida… Que yo, hace más de seis horas ya te olvidé… Y suerte pingüinita, que la necesitarás—le dejó una caricia en el hombro y caminó hacia la camioneta que ya la estaba esperando para su partida a Los Ángeles. El lugar a donde realmente pertenecía.


	22. 21

_**Veintiuno**_ :

 _ **"Al rescate al Clan Fabray."**_

 _ **Willoughby Avenue, Bushwick, New York. Departamento Berry.**_

—Santana, quiero saber en este mismo instante por qué no sabías que saldrían fotos mías y de Quinn. ¿Ahora Alex me odia más y se va a _Los Ángeles_ para nunca más volver? ¡Dijo que el contrato está roto! —Rachel gritaba muy molesta a través de su celular caminando de un lado al otro— No, no, es tu maldito trabajo Santana. No sé cómo solucionas esto, pero por ningún motivo esas putas fotografías deben de salir a la luz porque entonces sí perderé a Quinn para siempre—se lanzó al sillón donde Kurt la veía confundido y mareado de tanta vuelta que daba.— No me cambies el tema. Sí, sí estoy de nuevo en mi apartamento ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Qué! ¿Que fue la misma Jessica quien te lo dijo? ¡Genial! Ahora ella también me odia y no te contó lo qué sucedió para terminar de arruinarme. Sabía que todo esto saldría mal desde el momento en que me obligaste a iniciar con esto del _Promance_ —hacía muecas graciosas imitando lo que Santana trataba de decirle haciendo reír al castaño— ¿Qué no es tu culpa que Alex esté a punto de ponerme una orden de restricción? —Gruñó consternada, e indignada, se llevó las manos al pecho— De acuerdo, sí, yo le mentí, pero no por eso soy la única culpable. Sí, lo sé, no puedo permitirme arruinarle su vida. Está enfurecida y ya se le pasará en unos días. Es igual de dramática que yo ¡Hey! ¿Qué yo soy más dramática que ella? — Kurt intentaba no comenzar a carcajearse— Sigue Santana López, sigue por ese camino y mañana mismo me consigo a una mejor representante que haga las cosas que debes de hacer, así que mueve el maravilloso culo de _Beyoncé_ que tienes y averigua en qué revista saldrán y quién está detrás de todo esto—colgó sin permitir que la latina pudiera contraatacarla— ¿Puedes creerlo? Santana no puede manejar algo tan simple cómo saber que sacarán fotos mías, de Quinn y de sus hijos, si no es por Alex, yo no me entero.

—Espera, espera que no estoy entendiendo nada—la detuvo con un aspaviento con su mano antes de que continuara con sus mil palabras por segundo— ¿No se supone que Alex era tu novia? Porque hasta donde yo me quedé, ella lo era y ahora sales con que Quinn y sus hijos y blablabla. Cosas de las que ni siquiera te has dignado a contarme a pesar de decir que soy tu mejor amigo. Este tipo de chismes no se ocultan a tu mejor amigo _gay_.

—Pues verás Kurt… En realidad, Alex y yo… No éramos una pareja, una verdadera pareja con todas las letras que con ello conlleva—balbuceó esquivando su mirada escrutadora— Ella y yo teníamos un contrato de _Promance_ ¿Sí sabes lo que es, no? —Asintió cubriéndose su boca escandalizado— Entonces Alex se enamoró de mí por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas y ahora me odia, y luego está la otra parte, perdoné a Quinn, no sin que antes pasara por las pruebas que tú y yo hablamos en una ocasión, desde luego no podía ceder tan rápido… entonces un día fui a su casa… Específicamente el día de San Valentín… Y pues se dieron las cosas… Y ella y yo… Ya sabes lo que pasó después de unos cuántos besos y caricias—se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que ese día hicieron, desde el comienzo en la bañera, hasta el final en el mismo lugar—No me veas así. Ya llevaba tanto tiempo en abstinencia y él del reparto de _Funny Girl_ no cuenta, la tenía pequeña y no disfruté nada. Y en verdad yo quería hacerlo con Quinn, quería que mi primera vez con una chica fuera con ella.

—Sí sabes que lo que me estás diciendo es tan descabellado, ¿verdad Rachel?

Cuestionó interrumpiéndola, no quería conocer los detalles con detenimiento de esa noche ardiente en su camerino, y mucho menos, con lo que había sucedido con la rubia.

— Rachel, pasaste doce años odiándola, gritándole a ese pobre peluche todo el resentimiento que le tenías; Santana y yo tuvimos que vivir a tu lado para que no lloraras por el recuerdo de su humillación todas las noches, y ahora me dices que en menos de dos meses tuviste sexo con ella. Esto es peor que _American Pie 5_ y ya es mucho decir—la regañó— No sé lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya y por la de Alex y mucho menos por la de Quinn " _p_ _erra manipuladora_ " Fabray, como tú misma la bautizaste si no mal recuerdo. Y todo esto que has armado te lo tienes bien merecido—se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el sillón.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo—rezongó indignada.

—Por eso mismo Rachel, porque soy tu amigo te digo las cosas como son. Nadie más que tú tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando y no quiero ser tú, ahora que le digas a Quinn que sus hijos pueden salir perjudicados. Espero que la capitana Fabray haya cambiado de actitud, porque si no, te aplastará como a un pobre perrito miniatura.

—Gracias Kurt. Gracias por tu apoyo—frunció los labios con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Qué quieres que haga Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Qué te felicite? Pues no, has sido una chica mala y desconsiderada. Más egoísta de lo que has sido a lo largo de tu vida.

—Sólo quiero que entiendas cómo me siento, por eso te pedí que vinieras, no para que me regañes—susurró triste— Quinn me mandará a volar de una patada por el culo y Alex ya no me quiere a menos de 10 kilómetros de ella. Estoy perdida ¿Lo entiendes?

—Entiendo por qué dejaste ir a Alex Stone. Sí es una puta estrella. De hecho, y con palabras literales, es la puta estrella—se burló recibiendo un golpe en su hombro— Hey, yo solo dije la verdad, Alexandra Stone es una ninfómana y promiscua ¿Nop?

—Ajam, lo era hasta que firmó el contrato que le sentenció fidelidad absoluta conmigo.

— Eso se escucha como un empalagoso matrimonio—otro golpe a su brazo— ¡Oye! Un golpe más y me voy lejos de tus agresiones—le advirtió con su dedo índice— ¿O sea que nunca te engañó? —se sorprendió al ver la negativa de cabeza de la morena— ¡Santa _Patty Luppone_! ¡Alex Stone siendo parte del _Club de Celibato_! No lo puedo creer ¿Ni siquiera lo intentó contigo? O ¿Intentó llevarte a su cama? Supongo que sí, porque no sabes todo lo que hablan de ella las modelos que desfilan por la oficina. Todas colocándola en lo alto y adorándola con una de las Diosas del sexo.

—No, y no necesito que me des detalles de ellas, ya te recuerdo lo que pasó con esa _Miranda Kerr._

— ¡Vaya! Entonces creo que sí se enamoró de ti enana, lástima que prefieras a la rubia bonita y elegante—sentenció Kurt poniéndose de pie y tomar su maleta— ¿En el cuarto de siempre?

La morena asintió saliendo del letargo mental en el que se encontraba. Le había llamado para Kurt que se quedara con ella en lo que Blaine estaba de gira de su obra de teatro, para ser específicos, _West Side Story_ donde presentaba el papel de _Tony_. Kurt y Blaine al igual que Santana y Brittany ya estaban casados, pero ellos aun no habían decidido adoptar un hijo o tener uno como ellas ya tenían a la pequeña Valerie.

— Bien, entonces me iré acomodando y espero que Satán no quiera también instalarse o tendremos problemas tú y yo, ya fue suficiente convivir los primeros años de _NYADA_ con ella—sae encaminó su habitación.

—Mmmm ¿entonces qué le pasa a Alex y qué haré con lo que tengo que decirle a Quinn? Esto es muy difícil y confuso.

Se acostó en el sillón ignorando a su amigo y se cubrió el rostro. Aun quedaba mucha tarde por delante.

_

 _ **Firma de abogados Wachtell y Asociados. Manhattan, Nueva York.**_ _**12:25 p.m.**_

— ¿Entonces dices que Fabray no se encuentra en su oficina? Será mucho más divertido que como lo supuse—sonrió burlona.

Amaba molestar a la _Marilyn Monroe_ , como solía llamarla Harley. Y lo amaba porque quería terminar con esa compulsión de querer ser ordenada en todo, era un reto personal, mejor dicho, era un propósito como profesional, que obviamente jamás se lo confesaría a la rubia o modificaría su forma de actuar ante ella. En pocas palabras, la trataba como una rata de _Skinner_.

—Por favor Harley, no me metas en problemas con Quinn. Podría ser nuestra amiga allá fuera, pero aquí es mi jefa y tengo que seguir órdenes de los altos mandos—suplicó, pero de nada le sirvió, ya que la psiquiatra la ignoró observando la llegada de una pequeña morena que se deslumbraba realmente angustiada por cómo caminaba. Y vaya que tenía razones importantes para estarlo.

Rachel con un movimiento nada educado quitó a Harley de su camino, para poder preguntar por la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

—Hola Marley ¿Se encuentra Quinn en su oficina?

Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora a causa de la carrera que había dado cuando recibió el sobre con las pruebas tangibles de lo que podía suceder si no le avisaba a Quinn y lo solucionaban.

—Lo siento Rachel, pero Quinn está un poco ocupada en estos momentos y no creo que pueda atenderte.

—Es que es muy urgente lo que tengo que decirle y tiene que ser hoy. Hoy, no otro día.

—Sí quieres puedes esperarla en su oficina, pero no te aseguro que ella te atienda en menos de 50 minutos. Se encuentra en una junta de comité muy importante.

Marley se percató de cómo Harley la analizaba de pies a cabeza. La psiquiatra se preguntaba qué es lo que le veía Quinn para perdonarle todo lo que le hacía. No es como si Rachel fuera como _Adriana Lima_ o _Alessandra Ambrosio_. No era realmente tan espectacular como la había descrito la rubia.

—Muchas gracias Marls, la esperaré en su oficina así como me sugeriste y no las meteré en problemas.

Rachel agradeció apurada dirigiéndose hacia el elevador.

— Así que ¿esa es la enana por la que se muere la _rubia huele jabón_?

Harley se interesó aún manteniendo su mirada en Rachel que insistía de manera ansiosa en apretar el botón, cómo si así el pobre pudiera llegar más rápido.

—Sip, ella es la famosa actriz de _Broadway_ , Rachel Berry—sonrió por lo cómico que era recordar a la desesperante chica de _Ohio._

Aquella que conseguía ganar cualquier solo, aunque tuviera que quitar de su camino a cualquiera que se osaba en interponérsele, bueno, eso era lo que todos contaban. Era como una leyenda urbana que corría a voces en el _Mickinley_.

—Pues entonces tendrá que escucharme un par de cosas—caminó hasta la posición de la morena, sin siquiera a detenerse a escuchar la orden de su amiga de que se detuviera— ¿Podrías dejar de apretar ese pobre botón? No porque lo aprietes más veces, él vendrá más rápido.

—No sé quién eres, pero vi cómo me veías allá y no me gustó cómo lo hacías—respondió incómoda sin dirigirle la mirada y dando pequeños golpes al piso con su tacón.

—Pues debería de interesarte quién soy. Soy la jefe de Quinn—mintió descaradamente, pero quería darle un poco de su propia medicina.— Y sí es que te interesa verla, primero tendrás que obtener mi permiso. Porque supongo que eres una de esas chicas irritantes y mimadas que pretenden que se hagan las cosas, cuando ella y sólo ella quiera ¿No? —Quería probarla y saber hasta dónde se encontraban sus límites. — Aquí tú no tienes autoridad alguna para mandar.

Y dejó a Rachel con la boca abierta. Harley podía decir más palabras por minuto de las que ella misma podría hacerlo. Y como solía ser cuando la morena no podía contradecir a nada, sólo frunció el ceño y se subió al elevador ignorándola por completo. Desde luego, acompañada de la psiquiatra que no dejaría de fastidiarla hasta que cayera en cuenta que ella no era la jefe de Quinn.

— ¿Me vas a seguir a todos lados, o qué? —refunfuñó.

—Mira, yo puedo ir a dónde se me dé la gana porque aquí yo mando, y sí quiero, te sigo hasta el baño si así lo deseo—alegó tratando de ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

—Mira jefe explotadora, quizás este lugar sea tuyo, pero mi persona no. Así que déjame en paz o tendré que hacer un escándalo por tu acoso injustificado.

— ¿Eres siempre así de dramática y desconfiada? No te estoy acosando, así que no inventes nada. Sólo escuché que te dirigías a la oficina de la abogada Fabray ¿Pues qué crees? Tendrás que soportarme porque yo también voy para allá. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, quizás hasta altas horas de la noche… A solas.

Sonrió con superioridad. Si era entretenido molestar a la rubia huele jabón, lo era mucho más si molestabas a la _pitufina teatral._ Y mucho, pero mucho más, sí así lograba ponerla celosa sólo por mero gusto y como apoyo hacía Quinn.

—Agh ¿No puedes hacerlo en otra ocasión? Por qué hacerlo justamente en el mismo instante que yo.

Rachel resopló, ya se las arreglaría con Quinn. No podía permitirle que se quedara con su "jefe" hasta altas horas de la noche. Esa jefe hermosa que parecía de su misma edad, aunque más parecida a Quinn físicamente obviamente, con ese toque de elegancia al vestir y con ese tono sensual al hablar que hipnotizaba cualquier persona. Y en su mente pasaron miles de escenas.

 _Quinn besándola sobre el escritorio y arrancándole la ropa con sus dientes. Quinn intentando seducirla con su encantadora manera de hablar o con sus adorables detalles. Quinn diciéndole lo bella que era, incluso más que ella, y, por último, aquello que no se quería ni imaginar, haciéndole el amor como sólo a ella se lo había hecho._

Rachel y su forma de sobreexagerar las cosas cuando aun ni siquiera estaba segura de nada. Pero al ver a esa hermosa chica, la hizo sentir menos, la chica más inferior y fea de todas. Su inseguridad volvía a salir a flote.

—Pues no. Porque soy la jefe, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera—afirmó convincente— Así que tendrás que bajarle a tu arrogancia si no quieres que Quinn sufra las consecuencias por tu falta de educación.

Harley finalizó seriamente mientras se abrían las puertas y caminaba a la oficina que ya conocía perfectamente. Y continuando con su papel, se sentó en la silla de la rubia y subió sus pies en el escritorio sin importarle que Quinn le hubiera dejado en claro que odiaba eso por su orden pulcro y dominante por todas sus cosas.

—Sí Marley, gracias por avisarme que Rachel está aquí. Y gracias por permitirle que me esperara en mi ofici…

¡Pfff! la voz de Quinn se escuchó a través de la otra puerta que daba a su oficina desde la sala de juntas.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí vagabunda? y ¿Por qué demonios tienes tus pies sobre mi carísimo escritorio?… Ni que fueras mi jef…

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray—la interrumpió furiosa Rachel entrando al mismo tiempo al lugar— ¿Quién es ella? —la miró con molestia y apuntando a Harley que hacia como si no pasara nada— Porque aquí ella, se da el lujo de decirme que es tu jefe y se toma tantas consideraciones en subir sus pies allí—señaló de forma despectiva a la chica que ya los bajaba con rapidez— Supongo que tienen tanta confianza contigo para entrar como si nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella mi jefe? Y yo soy la _princesa de Gales_ si ella es mi jefe—Quinn se carcajeó pero al ver que la morena mantenía la misma furia se cubrió la boca— Rachel, ella no es mi jefe…—agregó seria.

—Pues si no es tu jefe, no sé qué sea tuya, pero supongo una de esas chicas con las que te ocupas mientras yo no estoy, o con una de las tantas con las que te entretienes unas cuantas horas.

Rachel soltó las palabras fuera de sí. Sin ninguna lógica, o argumento sensato. Los celos se hacían presentes en ella.

—Hey Rachel, no vayas por allí, que así no son las cosas.

Quinn se defendió indignada. Rachel no tenía derecho a hablarle así, no después que había soportado todo lo respecto a la ojiazul.

— ¿A no? Entonces quién es, porque ella puede hacer como si no pasara nada y venir y hablarme con que tú y ella se quedarán a trabajar a solas toda la noche a no sé qué tantas cosas por hacer—contraatacó alzando más la voz.

— ¿Le dijiste eso? —se dirigió a Harley que no había intervenido en la pelea— No tenías el derecho a decirle eso.

—Sí, sí se lo dije y claro que tengo el derecho—aceptó su culpa poniéndose de pie— Y lo volvería a hacer porque es una arrogante, está loca y sólo se la pasa siendo mal educada. Quinn ¡Dios! ¿Quién se cree ella para venir a hablarte así? Yo aún recuerdo a la chica que lloró desconsolada porque esa _pitufina_ , que está allí parada, pude hacer y deshacer a su antojo a dos chicas que la adoran y harían cualquier cosa por ella, pero no, ahora viene, se hace la digna cuando no lo es. Viene y te hace esta escenita de celos. Por mí respecta, no voy a permitir que te hable así delante de mí, porque tú le has soportado muchas más cosas sin lógica alguna y sin siquiera perder los cabales a la primera como lo ha hecho ella. Porque no recuerdo que te hubiese pedido mínimo perdón o que yo le haya dicho que entre tú y yo pasaba algo, ella con esa cabecita fantasiosa que tiene, se ha creado mil y un historias que no son para nada ciertas, y además, pretende gozar el derecho a tener a su disposición a toda aquella persona que se le antoje. Y no Rachel, Quinn y yo no tenemos una relación oculta a tus espaldas. De hecho, esta rubia es incapaz de volver a romper un corazón egoísta como el tuyo, ella es sólo es una amiga que aprecio mucho, y la cuál, tiene el mismo derecho que tú, de tener amigas que estamos dispuestas a protegerla como dices que Alex lo hace, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Alex no es tu amiga, hasta tú lo sabes, sabes que Alex es algo más para ti que una simple amiga aunque quieras ocultarlo.

La defendió, sí, defendió a la rubia que tenía completamente los ojos abiertos y estaba asombrada por las palabras de la chica, porque jamás se imaginó que le tuviera algún aprecio cuando sólo se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo, además, estaba a la espera a que Rachel la contraatacara, pero no sucedió, solo se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja.

Aunque le doliera, la psiquiatra tenía razón, ella jamás le había insinuado que tenía algo con Quinn, ella y sólo ella, se había creado todas esas historias donde ambas eran las protagonistas, y mucho menos, el día anterior le había pedido perdón, sólo lo había hecho con Alex, que ahora la quería lejos. Y si seguía con la misma actitud, terminaría haciendo que Quinn quisiera lo mismo.

—Quinn… yo… no debí pensar que entre ella y tú… no tenía el derecho a… —balbuceó avergonzada.

— ¿A qué venías Rachel?

Quinn la interrumpió sin volver debatirle a Harley, que resopló y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, porque, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Harley tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Quizás no era la forma de decirlo, pero era la única que había sido tan osado en decirle sus verdades a la morena. Ni siquiera ella misma se había atrevido a hacerlo y ahora su orgullo se hacía presente.

—Quisiera que fuera a solas, es algo muy personal y delicado que sólo nos incumbe a ambas—susurró aún con la vergüenza en su cuerpo.

—Como ya lo ha dicho Harley, ella es mi amiga y puede escuchar sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

—Quinn, yo me voy… no es necesario esto—repuso Harley.

Tampoco no quería verse involucrada en lo que Rachel tuviese que decir, que suponía que era muy delicado por como se había presentado con Marley.

—No, ahora te quedas—ordenó dirigiéndose hasta su silla haciendo que la chica se pusiera de pie rápidamente y caminara a uno de los laterales de la habitación.

—Quinn…—insistió, pero la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Empieza Rachel, tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver aquí—le señaló la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

—Deacuerdo… Yo… No sé cómo decir esto Quinn.

Rachel balbuceó muy nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Quinn. Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que ella y sus hijos se volverían una figura pública para todo el país, y quizás, fuera de él.

—Vamos, di lo que tengas que decir—la invitó a que continuara tomando una pluma y comenzar a firmar unos papeles importantes que tenía pendientes.— No creo que sea tan malo para que estés sudando como un grifo—se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente sí lo es Quinn—sacó de su bolso un sobre amarillo y se lo acercó a la rubia quien lo tomó con confusión—Ábrelo, pero antes de que lo hagas, quizás ya no querrás saber más de mí, y lo tengo merecido por no haber sido lo más precavida posible.

Fue cuando Quinn se decidió abrirlo y sacar las fotografías llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es esto Rachel? ¿Por qué tienes estas fotografías donde salen mis hijos?

Examinó con detenimiento cada una de los retratos que se le iban mostrando. Una de Rachel bajando de la camioneta negra de Alex y llegando a su edificio el día de _San Valentín_. Otra en donde se podía ver a sus hijos y la morena teniendo una plática. La siguiente, los tres rubios subiendo al móvil que los llevaría a otro lugar. Y así otras más donde Rachel entraba y salía de su edificio. Toda la cronología de ese día.

—Porque mañana estarán en las páginas de internet de _Pérez Hilton_ y y en el _Us Weekly Magazine_ —susurró sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho por la velocidad en que estaba latiendo.

— ¿Qué? —Se puso de pie alterada mientras Harley se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla— ¿Por qué tendrían que salir allí?

—Porque saldrán con el titulo de que engaño a Alex contigo, aunque no tengan algo tangible, de eso viven esos tiburones de inventar cosas. Los _paparazzis_ se filtraron ese día, y no teníamos conocimiento de ello hasta ayer que Alex me lo dijo, porque su representante se enteró y Santana buscó quiénes eran los que tenían las fotografías—relató con la mirada baja.

— ¡Joder! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esas fotos no pueden salir a la luz porque sino alteraran la petición de adopción que tengo por Frida y ya no me la darán!

Se alejó del agarre de Harley y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado tratando de pensar qué hacer para solucionarlo.

— Ya sé, no pueden sacar a mis hijos porque son menores de edad ¡Sí claro!

—Lo siento Quinn, quizás las de Frida no porque aun es muy pequeña, pero las de Beth y Tony sí, porque ya son adolescentes—informó sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.— Ellos sufrirán los acosos mediáticos, al igual que tú.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Eso no puede estarme pasando—se sentó de nuevo llevándose las manos al rostro—Esto no puede estar pasando. No puedo permitir que me quiten a mi hija—se repetía una y otra vez pretendiendo no ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

—Quinn… Yo… Lo siento.

— ¡Basta Rachel! ¡Deja de pedir puto perdón y piensa que hacer! —ahora sin ya sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Yo no sé qué hacer ahora mismo—murmuró apenas perceptible— Tampoco Santana sabe qué hacer. No sabemos qué hacer Quinn. No sé qué hacer, le pedí ayuda a Alex y no quiere, no quiere, pero si es necesario viajo hasta _Los Ángeles_ y le suplicó y hago lo que ella me pida para que haga lo que sea porque esas imágenes no les afecten ni a ti ni a tu familia—las lágrimas se hicieron presentes también en ella al ver el nivel de alteración de la rubia.

Quinn tenía que relajarse y pensar qué hacer, ese era su mayor fuerte, pensar y solucionar los problemas; ya había vivido con ello toda su vida. Así que ya sin intenciones de escuchar las soluciones que formulaba Rachel, tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con Marley.

—Marley necesito que te comuniques con estas tres páginas de internet y me las comuniques ahora mismo que es urgente. La de _Pérez Hilton_ , _JustJared_ y _Us Weekly_ ¿Qué no sabes cómo? Pues busca en las agendas que tenemos, supongo que alguno de los que hemos llevado sus casos podía ser en contra de ellos. Vamos Marley, es de mucha importancia que me los comuniques. De acuerdo espero en la línea.

Moviendo exasperadamente su pie y haciendo que su tacón se escucharan en todo el lugar, esperó, esperó con la ilusión de que se solucionaran las cosas, cosa que no sucedió, porque al comunicarse con cada una de ellas, la respuesta era la misma:

 _"Lo sentimos Abogada Fabray, pero a no ser que se pague las regalías de tan importante noticia, no podemos hacer nada y permitirnos perder dinero, usted es una figura pública al salir con Rachel Berry. Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo."_

¿Un trabajo? Un trabajo era el suyo, o como el de miles de personas que se ganaban la vida no acosta de los demás, no en uno en el que se encargaran de arruinar la reputación de una persona, y lo peor vino, cuando preguntó la procedencia de las imágenes que les hicieron llegar, venían del mismo grupo que estaba involucrado, o era por parte suya, que por supuesto eso no podía ser o por parte de Rachel o Santana, otro que se descartaba por completo por cómo se encontraba la morena; y por último, el más innegable, por parte de Alexandra Stone, quién estaba despechada con Rachel y a ella la despreciaba, y al unir los cabos, era más que probable que hubiese sido ella.

— ¡Maldita Alexandra que quieres joderme la existencia! ¿De dónde demonios voy a sacar 6 millones de dólares en solo nueve malditas horas?

Gritó furiosa aventando todas las cosas que habían en su escritorio, y con más odio, el recuadro de Rachel donde interpretaba _Funny Girl_ , estrellándose en la pared y rompiéndose en mil pedazos dejando asustadas a la morena y a la psiquiatra que jamás había visto así a la rubia, y mucho menos, se imaginaba que podía llegar a ese estado de alteración, pero se mantuvo al margen, no quería ella involucrarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijiste eso de Alex, Quinn? —Rachel balbuceó con el miedo a que la abogada pudiera hacerle algo.

— ¿No te lo dijo? —Se carcajeó sarcástica con miles de lágrimas que le interrumpían la visión— ¡Fue ella quien mandó las fotografías sólo para joderme mi vida!

— ¡Qué! ¿Alexandra hizo esto? No puedo creerlo, no pudo haber sido ella. Esto sobrepasó los límites. Ahora mismo me escuchará—chilló furiosa buscando el celular en su bolso para comunicarse con la actriz, que de seguro se encontraría en plena grabación y no se imaginaba lo que se le venía encima— ¡Maldita sea contesta! —Maldecía al escuchar una y otra vez el tono de llamada— ¿Alexandra? ¡Eres una maldita perra! —gritó apenas al escuchar la voz de la ojiazul del otro lado de línea— ¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero caer tan bajo y ser tú quién mandara las fotografías a las revistas, es pasarse de los límites permitidos de ser la más grande hipócrita y mentirosa de todo el mundo ¿Qué no sabes de lo qué te hablo? ¡Púdrete y desaparécete de mi vida! Ahora soy yo quien no te quiere a kilómetros de mí, eres tóxica para las demás personas que están a tu alrededor ¿Qué ojalá no me esté arrepintiendo de lo que estoy diciendo? Tenlo por seguro que no lo haré. Ya no te quiero volver a escuchar ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por destruir a la persona que más amo!

Colgó la llamada ya sin siquiera permitirle debatirle o explicarle cómo eran realmente las cosas. Todo ya estaba fuera de control, entre Quinn que pensaba qué hacer y estará arrepentida de haberla buscado de nuevo, Harley que se sentía terrible al saber que podrían quitarle a Frida, y Rachel con sus emociones en todos lados menos en a la que consideró su amiga y le tenía agradecimiento.

— ¿De dónde voy a sacar 6 millones de dólares para hoy en la noche? —sollozó Quinn recargada en su silla mientras se acariciaba la frente.

—Quinn… Yo puedo.

—Ya no más Rachel, ya no más de yo puedo, por favor vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de decirte todas las cosas que quiero gritarte. Hablaremos cuando esté más tranquila y no quiera darte una bofetada más fuerte que la que te di en el baile de promoción.

Suplicó sin poder creer que de la noche a la mañana sintiera tanto enojo por la persona que creyó amar con todo su corazón.

—Te juro que lo solucionaré, Quinn… Te lo juro… No perderás a Frida.

—Vete Rachel. Por favor vete—insistió señalándole la salida.

—Vamos Rachel, es mejor dejarla sola, ya se le pasará y podrán hablar más tranquilas, pero por el momento, debe de pensar con claridad y tú estando aquí se lo dificultas. Prometo que ayudaré para solucionar este problema.

Harley al ver la situación, abrazó por los hombros a la morena para acompañarla a la salida. Rachel se resistió al principio al ver a Quinn devastada, le dolía el corazón verla así, pero desistió para ir a buscar una solución al problema, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ser el factor por el cuál le quitarían al que sí era el amor de su vida, la pequeña Frida, por la que llevaba luchando tantos años.

—Harley cuándo acompañes a la salida a Rachel ¿Podrías regresar? —suplicó con un sollozo.

—Claro Quinn, ya vuelvo—le sonrió triste, y más triste estaba Rachel que veía como la hacía a un lado pidiéndole apoyo a otra persona.

—Quinn te lo prometo. Te prometo que no te quitarán a tu pequeña—susurró para ella misma viéndola por última vez.

\--

 _ **13:35 p.m**_

Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio escuchando las incesantes manecillas del reloj, que parecían avanzar con más velocidad y marcaban la una y media de la tarde, también se percibía el sonido de la réplica en miniatura del _péndulo de_ _Newton_ con la que se demostraba la conservación de la energía y la cantidad de movimiento a través de cinco pequeñísimas bolas de metal; un poco gracioso y confuso, ya que ella sentía que había perdido toda su energía en el último problema que estaba sobre de ella. Estaba tan degastada y cansada de los últimos dos meses que había pasado allí en Nueva York, llena de problemas que cada vez veía que no se solucionaban, al contrario, aumentaban más y más a lo largo de los días.

El silencio en el que se vio envuelta era igual de gracioso y contradictorio, porque ya se había olvidado que existía en esa monumental ciudad de la _Gran Manzana,_ en donde estaba atestada de los sonidos del tráfico, sirenas de ambulancias y el gran número de personas que caminaban por las calles, y antes, no la había sofocado como ahora sí lo hacía.

Devastada, frustrada, herida y traicionada, así era como se sentía Quinn Fabray en esos minutos de su vida, mientras distinguía a la lejanía, el portarretrato roto con la foto de su aun único amor, porque, aunque no lo quisiera sentir más, aun la amaba y dudaba que eso se terminara en un largo tiempo.

Tanto había luchado por tener la custodia de esa pequeña rubia de ojos avellanas, para que se le fuera de las manos por un simple error que había cometido, enamorarse de esa manera de Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel " _egoísta_ " Berry, mejor dicho.

Y no es que la morena sólo fuera la culpable de todo, porque no lo era. Quinn se había enamorado de Rachel con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo desde aquel día que la vio cantar en la primera presentación del _Club Glee_. Cuando decidió cambiar la música del señor Shue por esa ridícula canción, _Push it_. En esos momentos de su vida, no era tan valiente para reconocerlo ante todos, y menos ante la pequeña judía de nariz grande y de padres gay. Quinn tenía una reputación que mantener al ser la capitana de porristas, y el terminar reconociéndolo sería ser rezagada al fondo de la pirámide del estatus social, lo cual, no podía permitirse o sus padres se decepcionarían de ella.

En esas épocas, aun vivía para tener su consentimiento y la admiración por tener una hija casi perfecta. Se desvivía por ser la luz de sus ojos. Era capitana de porrista, miembro del Club de Celibato, buena cristiana, novia del _Quarterback_ , la chica más hermosa por la cual todos se peleaba, y la más respetada, que, con sólo su presencia y elegancia, todos se movían de su camino al más estilo de _Moisés_ cuando abrió el mar.

Y fue entonces, cuando poniendo como pretexto que su novio, Finn Hudson, entraría al mismo club que su pequeña morena, y vio como opción viable el inscribirse ella también y estar cerca de su _estrella_ , como así la llamaba desde ese entonces. Quinn, mínimo quería verla a la lejanía, aunque tuviese que humillarla y disimular lo que realmente sentía.

Y su secreto seguiría siendo clandestino si no es porque Santana López, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, el día que Puck y Rachel cantaban _Need you now_ fue que se percató de cómo la veía aunque Sam Evans, su novio de otros tantos más que tendría, estuviera sentado a su lado, y de cómo sus ojos parecían de una pequeña oveja deslumbrada al verla cantar y moverse por el salón con esos delicados y casi torpes andares, y fue entonces, cuando tuvo que confesarle sus más recónditos sentimientos y enfrentarse a la realidad. Y fue un alivio para su alma, cuando Santana no la criticó o menospreció, más bien, la comprendió y la aceptó porque estaban pasando por lo mismo y su amistad se hizo más fuerte, fue como un pacto de sangre de ambas para no confesar lo que sabían de la otra, por eso le dolía que estuvieran distanciadas en estas épocas de sus vidas, porque por tantos años había sido su apoyo y hombro para llorar todas aquellas veces que vio a Rachel salir de la mano de todos los chicos con los que estuvo, con Puck, Jessie, y hasta con Brody ya en su vida adulta, pero había dos personas con las que se sintió morir al verla de la mano o dedicarle una sonrisa que no fuera para ella.

Una era el que fuese novio y terminó siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, Finn Hudson, con el cual, se resignó al ver que Rachel lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a casarse con él y plantearse una vida juntos, y la otra, era Alexandra Stone, que ahora estaba a punto de destruir lo poco que le quedaba, su familia.

Ya había perdido mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero perder a sus hijos estaba en otro nivel, y sí tuviera que dejar a Rachel o alejarse de ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si así sus hijos se encontraban bien y seguros, y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo por la estúpida actitud que estaba teniendo hacia la vida para recuperar a la morena.

Ya había dejado a Biff y la estabilidad que tenía a su lado, ya había cambiado de ciudad para estar más cerca de ella, ya había conseguido que sus hijos aceptaran sus preferencias y aún así estuvieran felices de seguir a su lado, pero Rachel, Rachel parecía que no estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por ella y lo demostraba con cada una de sus acciones.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía, que no diera el 100% de sí para querer estar a su lado cuando ella sí lo hacía. Aceptaba que la había lastimado y mucho, pero lo había hecho por sus hijos, la única razón lógica que tenía para herirla, algo razonable y entendible, no por una chica que apenas y llevaba conociendo un par de meses.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente como si fuera una máquina del tiempo y se encargara de recordarle su triste existencia. Cada una de ellas a lado de Rachel y a lado de sus hijos.

Una balanza que comenzaba a oscilar hacia un lado, como las benditas pelotas de metal, que comenzaban a destrozar más a su ya herido corazón, una vez más, por un amor no correspondido.

—Ya estoy aquí Quinn—anunció Harley con la misma mirada de compasión con la que salió— ¿Necesitas algo en que pueda ayudarte? No mentí cuando dije que me preocupo por las personas que son importantes para mí, y tú lo eres al ser importante para Marley.

Quinn sólo pudo asentir y lanzarse a sus brazos para emprender a llorar con angustia y desesperación. Sólo necesitaba de alguien que la comprendiera y le diera el calor humano.

La psiquiatra se sorprendió por tal actitud, porque la rubia sólo le había mostrado su lado ordenado, serio, y en ocasiones, llena de superioridad y arrogancia, pero ahora, se abría para mostrarle todo lo que llevaba guardando desde que se volvió a encontrar con Rachel.

Que era un ser humano que tenía sentimientos y emociones como las demás personas y no un reloj suizo que tenía todo bajo control, estricto y mecánico.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —La alejó de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras Quinn le asentía con la cabeza.— No es que quiera meterme en tu vida, pero hoy vi todo lo que pasó con ella. Quizás me escuche impertinente, pero creo que las cosas se le han salido de control, y dudo que sean lo que la una necesita de la otra. Por lo menos, no estos momentos de sus vidas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿sabes? No la culpo a ella o a Alexandra, me culpo a mí por ser tan débil y vivir creyendo que ella es la misma chica pueblerina de la que me enamoré en el instituto. Rachel ya no es la misma que solía ser, supongo que los doce años que nos separan años hicieron su trabajo.

Admitió parte de su culpa. Esa culpa de no haberle dicho la verdad el día de su boda. A veces las decisiones que tomamos no son tan buenas como pensamos que lo serían. Cambian, y cambian de una manera tan drástica a la persona que ya no la hace como solía o debería de ser.

—Ambas están en épocas de su vida muy distintas Quinn, ambas tienen otras prioridades. Supongo que tú tuviste que madurar más rápido que ella con esto de ser madre, y ella aun no lo ha hecho, necesita comprender qué es lo que realmente quiere. Tú a su lado sólo te está jalando con ella. Ella te descontrola Quinn, descontrola tu ordenado y cerrado mundo que la hace aun más irresistible por no poderla controlar como a todo lo demás que te rodea. Rachel con su actitud de puberta te hace perder tus cabales, ella no es tu hija Quinn, ella es una chica que parece no haber vivido su vida.

Tenía razón, cada una de las cosas que había hecho por ella eran de una adolescente caprichosa. El pelear con Alex, la carrera en _Central Park_ , la vez que se brincó la barda de la mansión para cantarle arriesgando a sus propios hijos, su viaje sin sentido y aventurado a _Los Ángeles_ por celos, todas y cada una de esas cosas las había realizado sin pensarlo y eran de una tonta e idiota adolescente, y ya no lo era, ya era una mujer con responsabilidades o eso era lo que debería de ser. No era la mamá de Rachel Berry para pretender tenerla bajo su régimen autoritario; era mamá de tres pequeños rubios que la esperaban en casa con la ilusión y amor de verla.

— _No puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes dejarlo ir y comenzar tu futuro._

Recordó las mismas palabras que ella le dijo en ese entonces, cuando necesitaba de su apoyo para saber que hacer respecto a su boda con Finn. Y ahora ella no estaba siguiendo sus propios consejos.

—Lo que necesitan es hablar y no ponerse a discutir al saber quién es quién tiene la culpa. Hablen y solucionen lo que tengas que solucionar, y sí se dan cuenta que ya no son la una para la otra, o en realidad nunca lo fueron, lástima, llorarás unos días, pero después a levantarse y seguir con tu vida como cualquier persona normal en el mundo.

—Yo creo que también es lo mejor. Lo solucionaré después de encontrar como resolver este otro problema.

Aceptó que necesitaba terminar de una vez por todas todo lo que ya no tenía sentido. Si tenía que dejarla ir, y era lo mejor, tenía que hacerlo. No podía obligarla a que estuviera a su lado, tenía que darle su libertad.

—Vamos rubia huele jabón, todo irá bien, te lo aseguro como que a partir de hoy seremos el _Suicide Squad_ con eso de que compartimos nombres, y obviamente, yo soy la parte psiquiatra loca y tú la belleza de _Harley_ Quinn—intentó hacerla sonreír con sus ocurrencias y lo logró, aunque sólo fuera una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Gracias, enserio gracias—susurró sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Sí cada vez que esa enana te hace esto vas a terminar llorando así, desde ya te digo que te prohíbo que la veas más—advirtió graciosa— Y creo que ya tengo la solución para tus problemas—la rubia la observó desconcertada.— No me veas así. Yo te prestaré los 6 millones de dólares que necesitas a sí tenga que hablarle a los engreídos y prepotentes padres que tengo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo harás! Estos son mis problemas y yo tengo que solucionarlos—se negó buscando su bolso y abrigo— Haré un viaje exprés a _New Haven_ y hablaré con mi ex para que me preste ese dinero. Así me cueste la vida pagárselo, no permitiré que acosen a mis hijos o que me quiten a Frida.

—No seas necia Fabray, puedo pagarlo ahora mismo sin que tengas que viajar—insistió pero la rubia seguía indispuesta a que eso sucediera.

—De ser vagabunda a ser millonaria pasaste en menos de cinco segundos, eso es un récord _Guinnes,_ debería de llamar a la revista—se burló más tranquila— Agradezco enserio el gesto, pero no puedo permitir que pagues esto por mis errores, pero lo que sí puedes hacer es ir a encargarte de mis hijos.

— ¡Qué! No, por supuesto que no cuidaré a ese trío de vaqueros desalmados—se negó.

—Por favor ¿sí? Anda. Di que sí, mi vagabunda preferida—frunció sus labios adorablemente— ¿Sip?

—Agh, de acuerdo pero si le pasa algo a mi persona, te demandaré por maltrato laboral.

—Pero si ni siquiera te pagaré.

—Aun peor, no gozo de seguro médico—refunfuñó caminando a su lado— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una rubia manipuladora y con el poder de conseguir lo que quieres sólo con revolotear un poco tus pestañas? Lo consigues hasta conmigo que no tengo alguna intención de comerte como supongo ya lo hizo esa Berry.

—No tienes ni idea, no tienes idea, vagabunda.

\--

 _ **Departamento Berry.**_ _**Bushwick, Brooklyn. Nueva York. 16:00 p.m**_

— ¿Cuánto logramos recaudar? Supongo que lo suficiente.

Cuestionó a sus amigos. Kurt tenía una calculadora y una libreta y Santana sólo se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no sé por qué tengo que dar parte de mis ganancias a esa rubia culona. Podría ocuparlas en el estudio de baile que Britt necesita para dar sus clases.

Se quejó la latina. Rachel había llamado a sus padres y reunido a sus dos amigos para contarles lo que estaba sucediendo y les pidió su ayuda. En menos de las 10 horas estipuladas que les dejaron los de la revista, y ya llevaban nueve, debían de conseguir 6 millones de dólares sí o sí. ¿Algo imposible? Sí, pero no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Ella era Rachel Berry y por lo que lo hacía era por ayudar a Quinn y a su familia.

—Porque alguna vez fue tu amiga y yo lo soy, y ahora necesito de tu ayuda, además les pagaré cada centavo que me den, con los intereses que se acumulen—expulsó seria— Entonces Kurt ¿Alcanzamos los 6 millones de dólares sí o no? —inquirió esperanzada. Deberían de alcanzarlo al haber juntado todo su dinero para la ayuda del _Clan Fabray_ y salieran bien librados.

—Ni en sueños Rachel, sólo tenemos para pagar a las revistas más baratas. En resumen, entre los seis sólo conseguimos la grandiosa cantidad de 3.5 millones de dólares—resopló recargándose en el sillón y acomodándose su cabello.

— ¡Qué! Pero si hipotequé mi departamento, vendí mi coche de Lima, estoy dando todas mis ganancias que conseguí en _Funny Girl_ , mis papás me dieron parte de sus ahorros para su viaje en el Crucero en las _Bahamas_ y festejar su reconciliación, Santana nos dio algo de sus ahorros y tú y Blaine también me están prestando ¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos el dinero? —chilló frustrada.

¿Ahora cómo ayudaría a Quinn? Ella se lo prometió y lo cumpliría, aunque la rubia ya no la quisiera más.

— Pediré un préstamo al banco—añadió con su acostumbrada imperactividad y se puso de pie buscando su bolso y abrigo.

— ¡Basta Berry! No puedes hacer eso ¿Acaso estás loca? — Santana la detuvo del brazo antes de que saliera— Ni siquiera tienes trabajo para poder pedir un préstamo de esa cantidad de dinero. Quedarás hasta el cuello.

—Pero yo se lo prometí y jamás rompo mis promesas y menos por ella que no es culpable—gritó evitando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

—Y lo sé Rachel, pero, aunque quieras, sabes que no puedes hacer esto porque está fuera de tus límites monetarios—le explicó con suavidad.

— _Satanás_ tiene razón _estrellita_ , no puedes hacer esto—secundó Kurt— Podemos encontrar otra solución no tan arriesgada para tu estabilidad económica.

—Si no es para conseguir una lámpara con el genio y pedir como deseo esos 6 millones de dólares, no sé cómo lo conseguiremos—resopló hundida en el fracaso y se lanzó boca abajo en el sillón.

—Podemos pedir que alarguen unos días la publicación al equipo de _Pérez Hilton_ y tener más tiempo para conseguir el dinero. Quizás podrías pedirle ayuda a la _lobito_ , y aunque te niegues Berry, sabes que es la única solución que tenemos—le advirtió al ver que Rachel sólo negaba y Kurt asentía a su favor, porque escuchar el nombre de la ojiazul estaba enfureciéndola.— ¿Qué no ese _Pérez Hilton_ es amigo íntimo de _Isabelle_ , _porcelana_? —se dirigió al castaño que confirmaba emocionado.

— ¡Hasta que dices algo muy bueno Santana López! Ahora mismo llamo a mi hermosa jefe y nos dirigimos con ese maniático que tiene de periodista lo que los tres tenemos de heterosexualidad. Supongo que colaborará después de esa presentación que hiciste para nuestra marca.

Aplaudió y salió del departamento para comenzar a mover las piezas del rompecabezas que aún faltaban.

—Por lo mientras tú y yo _Hobbit_ , nos presentaremos en las otras agencias y pagamos lo que se debe—tomó su abrigo.— Así que vamos a solucionarle los problemas a mi amiga rubia culona.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Sonrió así misma agradecida por lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos por ella. Esos amigos que nunca la habían abandonado y traicionado.

\--

 _ **Grand Central Terminal. Midtown Manhattan, Nueva York. 16:45 p.m.**_

— ¡No me jodan! ¿Cómo que no tienes ni un puto boleto para _New Haven_ hasta mañana?

Quinn le gritaba furiosa a la pobre chica encargada de los viajes del tren.

Sí, no había ni un bendito boleto para viajar a _New Haven._ Todos estaban vendidos para un gran grupo de concursantes de las nacionales de canto.

¿Irónico? Sí, ¿Insólito? También. Quién podría pensar que lo que un día le dio tanta felicidad ahora se lo estaba quitando. ¿Las nacionales en _New Haven_? De ver para creer, quizás no tanto, después de todo, las benditas competencias ya habían recorrido todo el país.

—Lo siento señorita Fabray, pero no puedo hacer nada. Los boletos han sido vendidos con antelación. En nuestra página de internet podrá confirmarlo. Está marcado hasta con advertencia que no habría boletos hasta mañana—finalizó nerviosa.

— ¡Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas!

Resopló alejándose y sentándose en la banca más cercana.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Aunque le marcara a Biff, lo cual se le hacía irrespetuoso y fuera de lugar, lo necesitaba para poder firmar el cheque, y ahora no tenía nada. Ni un boleto para viajar, ni el dinero, y muy pronto, tampoco a su hija.

¿Qué más podría hacerle la vida?

 _Nada_ , se repetía una y otra vez, no podría hacerle nada peor.

— ¿Bueno? —Saludó desganada a través de su celular— Hola Marley, no, no conseguí mi boleto y ahora no sé qué hacer—cambió de tema para no transmitirle su frustración y preocupación— ¿Están bien todos por allí? Enserio muchas gracias a las dos por cuidar a mis hijos en estos momentos tan delicados, supongo que regresaré a casa y pasaré el mayor tiempo posible con Frida y esperar a que un milagro suceda. Sí, estaré allí en un rato, sólo necesito un descanso y pensar las cosas con detenimiento. Ustedes no se preocupen, esto son problemas míos. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y dile a la vagabunda que no haga desastres en mi casa o le golpearé su culo. Nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidió y emprendió su viaje sin saber a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer con su vida.

\--

—En realidad no sé lo que está sucediendo Santana. No sé por qué dicen que las regalías ya están saldadas antes de que yo pagara. Y por lo que dicen, no ha sido pagado por alguien con el nombre de Quinn Fabray o Alexandra Stone—relató mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de las oficinas de _JustJared_ que se encontraba New York.— Esto es muy confuso.

—Espera Berry, deja pongo en conferencia a _porcelana_ que también tiene noticias—interrumpió uniendo las llamadas.

—Les juro que no sé qué ser maravilloso con esa cantidad de dinero pudo haber pagado. Se los juro que quedé tan sorprendido como ustedes cuando dijeron que no tenían por qué alargar la información porque ya no les pertenecía la exclusiva—relató la parte que él conocía.— Isabelle ni siquiera tuvo que enfrentarse a _Pérez Hilton_ y salió molesta por su pérdida de tiempo ¡Oh Santa _Mandy Patinkin_! Esperen que la _Lady de Gales_ está entrando a la sala de espera con una cara que sí les cuento se desmayarían.

Describió escandalizado la entrada de Quinn, que ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí si no tenía como pagar.

— ¿Quinn está allí? Pásamela ahora mismo—ordenó Rachel con inquietud.

— ¿Y si no quiere hablar contigo y me lanza el celular a la cara? No pretendo quedar desfigurado a causa de la perra porrista si se hace presente, Rachel—se negó temeroso.

— ¿Ya te vio?

—Creo que no—se escondió con la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

—Bueno, no me la pases, pero espíala y ve que hace allí—sene sentó en la primera silla que se le interpuso.

—La _hobbit mode celostina._ Esto comienza a ponerse interesante—se burló Santana.

—Claro que no. Esto no es por eso. Yo sólo quiero saber si ella se encuentra bien. Sólo es por eso—susurró triste.

—Esto es como si fuéramos una clase de espías como en _Los Ángeles de Charlie,_ obviamente yo soy _Cameron Díaz_ por su cutis de bebé, Rachel es _Drew Barrymore_ aunque no sea rubia y boba y Santana es _Lucy Liu_ , la ardiente coreana o de donde sea su procedencia—Rachel y Kurt chillaron emocionados.

—Enserio no sé cómo si quiera puedan ser mis amigos—resopló Santana— En fin, tú cuida a la rubia y no permitas que se vaya hasta que lleguemos contigo.

— ¿Y cómo pretenden que yo haga eso?

—Por favor Kurt, hazlo por mí—suplicó la morena.

—Agh de acuerdo, pero sí la _Lady D_ se pone agresiva, saldré corriendo y abortaré la misión, quedan advertidas.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Entonces nos vemos en 10—se despidió Santana colgando la llamada.

—Santana es tan poco educada—se quejó Kurt— No te tardes _estrellita_ , que sólo tú puedes tranquilizar a la bestia Fabray.

—Eso haré, pero por favor Kurt, no dejes que se vaya no sin antes explicarle lo que haríamos por ella—suplicó poniéndose de pie.

Caminó a la calle, donde dos personas que no se esperaba que estuvieran allí, se encontraban observándola con detenimiento.

—Kurt tengo que colgar, Alex está aquí afuera, supongo que esperándome y no tiene una muy buena cara, y mucho menos, que esté muy feliz.

—Qué bueno que no soy tú en estos momentos Rachel o quisiera estar muerta. Alex en su _mode de perra maldita_ es mucho peor que Quinn.

Se despidió de ella, dejándola con el corazón a mil.

¿Qué hacían Alex y Jessica allí? ¿No se suponía que la actriz debería estar en _Los Ángeles_ disfrutando del sol? Pues al parecer no, estaba allí, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos a _4,597 km_ de donde debería de estar a esas altas horas de la noche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó seriamente al llegar hasta ella— ¿Y cómo sabías en dónde me encontraba?

—Lo sabía porque te busqué en las tres agencias, y era obvio que si no estabas en tu casa deberías de estar enloqueciendo en una de ellas. Y verás Rachel, no quiero explicarte como tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad en tu búsqueda así que reformulemos. ¿Cómo te cuento esta entretenida historia? Ya sé, en la mañana, mi vuelo salió a las 10 a.m y estipulando las 6 horas que tardas en desplazarte de _Nueva York_ a _LAx_ y quitando el huso horario, me encontraba a las 2 p.m en el aeropuerto de esa maravillosa y cálida ciudad, a la espera de poder tomar sol, en mi piscina de _Santa Mónica,_ y tener una margarita en mi mano, pero no, estoy aquí, porque una chica mentirosa, y que suele sobredramatizar la realidad sin siquiera haber escuchado la contraparte, y que además ni siquiera sabe cómo es que pasaron las cosas, me marcó a mi celular como una loca desquiciada y culpándome de algo que no tenía idea que estuviera pasando. Entonces, como no permito que me calumnien y me traten de ¿Cómo es que me llamaste? Ah sí, la _más grande hipócrita y tóxica persona de todo el país_ , tomé el siguiente vuelo de regreso hasta aquí.

—Alex—Rachel trató de detenerla pero le fue inútil, la actriz persiguió con su larga y detallada explicación.

— ¿Puedes imaginarte que es viajar 12 horas en un mismo día? Supongo que no. En fin, vine porque no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera puesto a que yo no soy culpable de nada—comenzó a mover unas llaves entre sus dedos mientras la morena se acercaba más a ella.— Por eso estoy aquí dándote la cara. ¡Vamos Jessica! Cuéntale qué pasa en realidad—se dirigió de manera enojada y furiosa a su representante— ¿No quieres hablar? —negó avergonzada— Bien, entonces yo le cuento. No fui yo quién mandó esas putas y falsas imágenes a todos esos lugares, fue ella sin siquiera consultarme nada, lo hizo pensando que me protegía y me hacía un bien, de eso se encarga un representante, de velar por las necesidades de su cliente, pero no Rachel, jamás me haría un bien si a quien lastima es a ti. Pero eso no es lo malo aquí, lo malo es que parece que no me conoces ni un poco o que crees que yo soy otra persona malvada, parece que de nada sirvió todo lo que hice por ti, el que me alejara de ti para que fueras feliz, aunque yo me muriera por dentro—agregó con tristeza— ¿Así es cómo me ves? ¿Cómo una tóxica persona? —Rachel sólo negó bajando la cabeza.— Creo que no me lo merezco Rach. Creo que no puedes suponer cosas sin siquiera investigar o permitirme defenderme. Pero claro, no soy ella para confiar un poquito en mí. En fin, no vine aquí para hacerme la digna o la víctima ante ti, porque no es así. Vine a solucionar esto, porque, aunque pueda estar odiándote o detestándote, no puedo evitar tratar de protegerte, aunque con quien quieras estar sea con ella. Por eso vine explícitamente, a pagar las regalías, pero desafortunadamente no soy yo la que lo hizo—Rachel estaba completamente avergonzada luego de escuchar la explicación.

— Alguien se me adelantó. Una tal Harley Matthews que en mi vida he escuchado hablar sobre ella.

Sin palabras, así se había quedado Rachel al escuchar el vasto discurso de la ojiazul, y ahora mismo se sentía destrozada.

Todo el día cometiendo error tras error. Primero al suponer lo que sucedía entre Quinn y Harley, y ahora, al suponer que la persona que había sido tan mala y despiadada en mandar las fotografías, había sido esa chica que la veía desilusionada y defrauda y que había viajado sólo para que fuera feliz y solucionarle los problemas a ella y a Quinn. Vaya manera de joder a dos personas. A dos personas que sabía que quería, y estaban afianzándose más fuerte a su corazón.

—Alex… yo… —debería de estar cansada de pedir tantas veces perdón.

—Aún no he terminado Rachel, por favor no me compliques lo que tengo que decirte—la interrumpió adoptando otra posición, una más cercana a ella, como cuando no estaban enojadas y se sentían con esa conexión mágica. — Estas llaves que tengo aquí son para protegerte ahora que yo no estaré para hacerlo. Son de eso—señaló a su camioneta negra— A partir de mañana, es tuya. Te cuidarán de cualquier cosa. Lo único que debes de tener es más precaución al salir con ella, ya te enseñé a hacerlo, recuérdalo, el mundo es muy malo y siempre buscara beneficios de ti y tu fama, ya lo viviste hoy, habrá personas no tan buenas y estarán dispuestas a destruirte—era incapaz de nombrar a la rubia sin que su corazón se rompiera.— No será Andrew quien se encargue de llevarte y traerte. Será otro chofer y guardaespaldas que contraté explícitamente para ti, y sabe perfectamente qué hacer, ya le di las instrucciones a seguir y tu dirección para que desde mañana te pase a buscar. Y, por último, sin ya hacer más difícil esto, estoy pidiéndotelo como un favor personal. Si tengo que sufrir como sufro por ti, que valga la pena Rach. Prométeme que serás muy pero muy feliz a su lado, y por favor, no me busques más, no hasta que sea capaz de verte y no querer ponerme a llorar como un bebé, porque te quiero y sé que soy una obstinada, ya cambié mi número de celular, así que no llames más. Ya puedo irme. Todo está hecho para que seas feliz. Aunque sea con ella.

Susurró lo último girándose rápidamente para que no la viera llorar de nuevo, llorar como había estado haciéndolo desde la noche anterior y se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás. Sin querer seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

—Berry, felicidades, Alex te quiere más de lo que yo creía. Y lamento los inconvenientes, yo sólo velé por los intereses de ella, tú y tu abogaducha me valen un bledo—sentenció Jessica siguiéndole el paso a la actriz.

—Kurt, Alex no fue quien mandó las fotografías y quien pagó fue la amiga de Quinn, Harley Matthews.

Tomó su celular y marcó a Kurt informándole lo que sabía, y cuando logró decirlo sin llorar y preocupar a su amigo, se dejó resbalar devastada por la pared.

¿A ese nivel había caído? ¿A ese abismo de sentirse el ser más egoísta y cruel?

Pues sí, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. Claro que sentía algo por Alex Stone y no había querido admitirlo por miedo a ya no sentir lo mismo por Quinn y herirla.

Cómo no sentir algo por alguien que había estado con ella en los peores momentos de su vida y que sacrificaba su propia felicidad por la suya.

Tenía que hablar con Quinn y decirle que ya no ocupaba un _100%_ de la totalidad de su corazón. Había alguien más por quien querer.


	23. 22

_**Veintidós**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"Adiós Rachel."**_

—Alex necesito decirte algo, mejor dicho, demostrarte.

La ojiazul giró al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y quien la miraba de esa manera tan extraña, jamás pasó por su mente que fuese ella.

Era la misma morena que acababa de dejar metros atrás, pero ahora no sólo era el cómo la analizaba con la mirada lo que la confundía, sino también el instante que se decidió a tomarla del cuello y atraerla hasta sus labios arremetiéndola con un beso que no supo cómo explicarlo, pues no estaba siendo pasional, o dulce, o uno de aquellos que esperaba le diera, esos por los que vivía esperando tanto tiempo. Fue un beso que apenas duró lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no había sido una cruel y engañosa alucinación.

—Te prometo que te estaré esperando cuando decidas regresar.

Le dio una última delicada caricia en la mejilla, y se alejó de la misma manera en que había llegado, desapareciendo entre las oscuras calles, dejándola totalmente aturdida.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Berry te acaba de besar?

Jessica a lo lejos también confundida fue partícipe de la onírica escena.

—Eso creo, pero no sé por qué lo hizo—se acarició los labios aun sintiendo el calor del beso— Nunca lo vi venir. Algo raro está pasando con ella Jess. No es normal que primero me llame para gritarme y luego me besé, es ilógico.

—Nada está pasando con Rachel. Ya estaba loca desde antes, y ya lo dejó más que comprobado.

—Quizás, pero esto no me está gustando para nada.

—Mejor olvídalo. Verás que para mañana ya se arrepintió y te dirá que lo que hizo estuvo totalmente mal y jamás se volverá a repetir. Además, debes de descansar. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar viajando así y menos con ese dolor de cabeza.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que lo olvide. Mañana será otro día.

Asintió aún con la preocupación de saber qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole a Rachel. Su cabeza era un barullo de confusión y de _puzzles_ que no encajaban.

 _ **Oficina periférica de Pérez Hilton. New York. 22:30**_

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kurt? —Le arrebató la revista del rostro— ¿Estás espiándome? —se cruzó de brazos y esperó por su respuesta.

Quinn no supo la razón por la que había llegado hasta allí. Quizás eran señales del destino que la arrastraron como un imán, un desalmado imán que quería arrebatarle la mejor parte de su vida. No supo por qué estaba allí, hasta que no vio los grandes posters de actrices y actores reconocidos de todos los medios posibles, desde _Hollywood_ hasta _Broadway_. Y lo que en definitiva la hizo regresar a la realidad, fue ver a Kurt observándola, mejor dicho, espiándola detrás de una revista de cotilleo esperando no ser descubierto en esa misión tan importante que se le había sido asignado.

—Verás abeja reina... Yo no estaba espiándote ni nada relacionado…—balbuceó asustado por la ceja levantada de la rubia que le indicaba que no le creía absolutamente nada— Yo sólo vine porque mi jefe me mandó y fue casualidad que nos cruzaramos aquí ¡Sí! Fue solo eso… Una casualidad—reafirmó con seguridad.

—No sé porque tengo el presentimiento que me estás mintiendo—lo examinó con una mirada penetrante que hizo que el pobre chico quisiera estar enterrado diez metros bajo tierra— Pero como por ahora no quiero discutir, haré como que te creo. Fue un gusto verte Kurt, quizás algún día de esto saldremos a tomar un café para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas y lo bien que te va de casado—le sonrió más relajada y se alejó perdiéndose en las oficinas del lugar.

—Estuve a punto que _Lady D_ quisiera lanzarme un _Slushie_ como en el _McKinley._

Resopló relajado, pero sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, porque era Santana quien se dirigía hasta su posición para seguir atacándolo.

— ¿Aun no llega la enana? —vio en todas direcciones— ¿Y la rubia culona? No me digas que ambas ya se fueron para saciar sus más sucias y asquerosas perversiones.

— ¡Iug López! No lo vuelvas a repetir jamás—hizo aspavientos de asco con sus manos.— Está bien que quiera a mi estrella, pero no quiero imaginarme lo que sea que hagan dos mujeres.

—Pues yo te lo explico, cuando dos mujeres deciden darse placer ocupan estas dos hermosas perfecciones— le enseñó su dedo pulgar e índice— Y luego…

— ¿Dónde está Quinn, Kurt?

Interrumpió Rachel seriamente antes de que él pobre chico se desmayase, claro, en esta historia todos son un poco teatrales y Kurt Hummel no podría quedarse atrás.

—Gracias estrellita, gracias por intervenir en las cochinadas que estaba a punto de decir.

—No eran cochinadas, trataba de explicarle que el sexo ardiente entre dos chicas es mejor que el suyo.

—¡Basta! —gritó frustrada— Dije que ¿Dónde está Quinn, Kurt? —repitió la pregunta con más severidad que antes.

—La capitana se perdió entre las oficinas.

Informó temeroso por la intensidad de su amiga, mientras Santana a lo lejos insistía con sus dedos las clases de sexo que de seguro Puckerman estaría agradecido que le contaran.

—Gracias.

Caminó en la misma dirección que la rubia lo había hecho tan sólo minutos atrás.

—Soy yo, ¿O Rachel está un poco rara, Satanás?

—El _hobbit_ siempre ha sido extraña—se encogió de hombros— Supongo que tiene uno de esos cambios repentinos de humor a causa de su periodo.

—Tú siempre tan al pendiente y preocupada por tus amigos. Pídele a tus Dioses mexicanos que entre esas dos, no empiecen la tercera guerra mundial, porque ni _Hitler_ podrá detenerlas.

Advirtió sarcástico y se sentó en el sillón esperando que las cosas no se salieran de control y tuviera que intervenir entre los gritos y jalones de cabellos de Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel recorrió el largo pasillo examinando en cada una de las oficinas que se interponían en su camino sin lograr encontrarse con Quinn, hasta que vio una figura sentada y recargada en la pared mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas. Y supo quién era, al ver el cabello dorado que se alcanzaba a visualizar. Se aproximó hasta ella y percibió un pequeño sollozo.

—Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? —se interesó acariciando una de sus rodillas.

—¿Rachel? —alzó su cabeza encontrándose directamente con la mirada tímida de la morena— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a intentar solucionar un poco de lo mal que te he hecho. Y antes de que te cuente qué es lo que pasó, quizás pienses que lo hago para obtener algo a cambio, pero no es así. Ya no espero mucho de ti y tu perdón. He sido la persona más egoísta del mundo entero—bajó la mirada.

Estaba tan avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho, que ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a los ojos, y mucho menos, cuando minutos antes, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y había besado a la ojiazul. Estaba de más decir la razón del por qué lo había hecho, algo que no podía seguir ocultando y reprimiendo. Lo único que le faltaba por hacer, era hablar y aclarar las cosas con Quinn y esperar lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Me estás asustando Rachel.

—Vine hasta aquí. Mejor dicho, Santana, Kurt y yo vinimos a todas las agencias a pagar las regalías de la publicación, para que tú y tus bellos hijos no salgan perjudicados, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como pensábamos y alguien se nos adelantó. Alguien que ha hecho más por ti, de lo que yo he hecho todo este tiempo—se mordió el labio y se acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién pagó?

—Harley… Tu amiga.

Las palabras se escucharon tan extrañas, que, por un momento, pensó que era un sueño. Sí debía ser un sueño o debía de estar en una dimensión paralela, donde alguien con la que no tenía ningún vínculo, ni siquiera de amiga, había hecho todo eso por su familia. La vagabunda la había salvado a pesar de que se lo había negado. Haciendo aún más irreal y sorprendente de lo que se podía suponer.

— ¿Harley?

—Y no fue Alex la que mandó las fotografías a las agencias. Fue su agente en un intento desesperado por proteger la integridad de su representante—continuó explicando.— Estuvimos equivocadas todas éstas horas, Alex no sabía absolutamente nada, por eso cuando le marqué furiosa, ella me respondió que no entendía nada, y tuvo que tomar un viaje de regreso a _Nueva York_ cuando se enteró lo que pasaba. Ella regresó para protegernos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Porque me la encontré en una de las agencias y me lo confesó. Y Quinn, tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así.

Las palabras que tenía miedo a escuchar, pero que ella misma tenía que pronunciar. El cliché. El tenemos que hablar que presagiaba lo peor.

—Lo sé Rachel, sé que debemos de hablar, pero por favor. No quiero que sea aquí—pidió poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a la morena para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Lo entiendo, pero no podemos alargarlo más. Yo debo de confesarte algo.

—Y sé lo que me dirás. Bueno, ya lo supongo.

Murmuró triste, porque claro, por las actitudes y palabras dichas, era obvio lo que la morena quería decirle. Lo que ella también venía pensando hacer.

—Quinn, sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Sabes que esto en vez de hacernos bien, nos está destruyendo poco a poco a ambas y no quiero eso. No quiero ser de esas personas que llegan a tal punto de odiarse, que no pueden verse más o evitar estar en el mismo lugar. No quiero seguir hiriéndote y tú después quieras vengarte. No, no quiero eso.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero—asintió sintiendo caer lágrimas en sus mejillas— Pero por favor, no quiero que sea en este momento. Mañana será otro día.

—De acuerdo, pero no puede alargarse más—aceptó, y era porque no tenía el derecho a exigir nada—Mándame un mensaje para confirmar. Adiós Quinn.

Se despidió recordándole el día que se reencontraron. El día del café donde creyó que jamás la recuperaría.

 _ **Departamento López-Pierce. Franklin Place, Tribecca. Nueva York. 23:18**_

—Vaya, vaya ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Más bombocitos por Nueva York? ¿Eres otra prima de Alex? Espero que seas la versión buena.

Luego de una breve charla con Rachel de lo que había pasado con la rubia, Santana se dirigió a su departamento para que Brittany no la obligara a cuidar a _Lord Tubbington II_ que estaba enfermo, porque, según la rubia, lo estaba por fumar dos cajetillas de cigarros.

Entonces cuando llegó hasta él, vio a una chica castaña de ojos avellana recargando uno de sus pies en la pared y analizándola detenidamente. Llevaba 20 minutos en la misma posición esperando a la latina. Era Harley quien quería hablar muy seriamente con ella. Tenían cosas muy importantes por discutir a cerca de Rachel. Cosas que suponía era lo que realmente le pasaban a la pequeña al unir todos los cabos. Y no eran muy buenas noticias que digamos.

—No, en serio ¿Quién eres?—insistió al ver que Harley no decía nada— Me gusta que un _lobito_ me espere en casa, pero es tenebroso que no diga nada.

—Me llamo Harley Matthews—sonrió y le dio su mano para saludarla— Y soy amiga de Quinn.

—Así que eres tú quien pagó lo de la rubia culona—se burló buscando las llaves en su bolso— No sabía que Fabray tuviera tan buenos gustos.

—Sí, yo lo hice—aceptó ayudando con el bolso— Pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa ofensiva o fuera de lugar, quiero que me escuches con atención, qué es muy importante para Rachel y su comportamiento. De hecho, es mucho más importante para ella que para otra persona. Incluyendo también a Quinn y a Alex en la ecuación—Santana alzó su mirada con extrañeza— ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa? Estaremos más cómodas y podré contarte toda mi teoría y lo grave que es—aceptó, y aceptó porque al escuchar Rachel y grave en la misma oración, supo que en verdad era muy importante.

Llevaba varios días hablando con Kurt sin que la morena se enterara de nada. Lo hacían a sus espaldas para que no entrara en otro trance como en los que se hundía o simplemente se negara a escuchar cualquier cosa que se le dijera. Por eso es que el diseñador de modas había aceptado quedarse en la ciudad y no acompañar a Blaine en su gira y poder tenerla vigilada.

—De acuerdo, pero quién eres para que pueda creerte ¿Eres una clase de _Sherlock Holmes_ versión mujer? No te ves de mucha confianza.

—Soy psiquiatra, y por ello, creo que Rachel está pasando por algo muy grave, y si no la detenemos ahora, seguirá dañando a todos.

—Yo también creo que la enana ha estado muy rara estos días—al no encontrar las llaves, optó por mejor tocar el timbre.— Sabes, hay muchas cosas que debes de saber si es que dices ser psiquiatra. Kurt y yo hemos optado por buscar ayuda profesional, y ella se opone diciendo que todo está bien, pero sabemos que no es así. Y no es que quiera defenderla, pero ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. Nos hemos arrepentido de obligarla a regresar al medio tan pronto—Brittany abrió la puerta con la pequeña Valerie entre sus brazos.— Hola cariño, ella es Harley y es la solución para eso que hemos estado hablando respecto a Berry.

—Mucho gusto—saludó con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Vaya Santy! Como que últimamente los _lobitos_ abundan en _Nueva York._ Sólo que este es un hermoso _unicornio_ con un estrafalario cuerno, como el cuento que siempre le leo a Vale—hizo referencia a las puntas azuladas de la psiquiatra— ¿Puedo yo también pintarme el cabello así? Anda di que sí y prometo darte muchos besos de señora—preguntó entusiasta.

—Todo lo que tú quieras Britt, todo lo que tú quieras cariño—amaba a su hermosa e inocente esposa.

 _ **Restaurant italiano Bucca Di Beppo. Broadway, New York. 17:34 p.m**_

Todo estaba consensuado por Harley y Santana, quienes habían coincidido en que Alex, Quinn y Rachel necesitaban ayuda, en específico, la morena, quien no sabía qué era lo qué realmente quería en su vida, y mucho menos, hacia dónde dirigirla, y existía una solución a ello. Primero: hablarían con las dos gladiadoras que peleaban por el amor de Rachel. Alex y Quinn, quienes fueron citadas con mentiras en un mismo lugar. Una había sido buscada por la latina y la otra por la psiquiatra, y aunque en un principio se negaron, al escuchar el nombre de Rachel en la misma oración, aceptaron acudir sin conocer de antemano que su contrincante también asistiría, pero sí eran informadas con anticipación, se negarían y eso no era lo que buscaban.

Así que ninguna le dijo nada, sólo las citaron a las 5 p.m, porque Quinn vería a la morena a las 9 p.m para la ansiada y necesitada plática. Entonces llegada la hora, ambas chicas llegaron al lugar sin saber lo que ocurriría después. Que su futuro cambiaría.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando ambas se descubrieron en la mesa, algo que ya se esperaban sus acompañantes.

—Debería de golpearte por casi arruina mi vida, maldita zorra—la encaró Quinn atrayéndola de la chamarra.

Aun seguía molesta, porque aunque la ojiazul no fuese la culpable, si fue el factor contundente para que eso sucediera.

—Si estás tan segura que siquiera podrás tocarme, anda, vamos, inténtalo, rubia culona—ella también aprisionó la mano en el abrigo de la rubia.

—Te puedo destruir con un sólo golpe. Quizás pueda ser educada y tranquila pero cuando me tocan las narices.

— ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hacer el ridículo! —Las reprendió Harley, jalando a la rubia por los hombros— No están aquí para discutir, estamos para solucionar las cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? Yo no tengo nada que solucionar con ella—la ojiazul se acomodó la chaqueta— Si no es para algo importante, es mejor que se larguen.

—Es por Rachel—intercedió Santana con la palabra mágica. Fue así que obtuvieron la atención de ambas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Rachel? Si ustedes quieren ver el mundo arder, sólo díganlo—Quinn hizo su acostumbrado y soberbio levantamiento de ceja cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Cállense y tomen asiento!—las regañó de nuevo la psiquiatra sin tenerles más paciencia. Tenía que poner el orden de una vez por todas. Basta de berrinches y actitudes de adolescentes— Me tienen cansada con sus jueguitos de niñas tontas. Ni siquiera Beth se comporta así. Ambas ya son unas adultas si no se han dado cuenta, bueno, eso es lo que pretendo e intento comprender qué son —ambas chicas avergonzadas bajaron la mirada— Ese es el problema de las tres. Se comportan como unas viles adolescentes cuando ya no lo son.

—Yo...—balbuceó Quinn.

—Yo nada Quinn. Estoy aquí porque soy una profesional y amo mi trabajo, y porque parece que aquí nadie es lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que realmente está sucediendo. Y no las culpo, si la chica de la que están enamoradas está peor que ustedes dos. Que por sus dichosas peleas, ni siquiera les ha pasado por la mente el porqué Rachel se comporta como se comporta y están consiguiendo lo que ella quiere, tenerlas a las dos peleando así, por su necesidad casi enfermiza de atención. Esa atención que perdió hace años.

—¡Hey espera! No entiendo nada—interrumpió Alex desorientada— Esto que tiene que ver con ella. Este asunto es que esa estirada cree que tiene la pertenencia de Rachel. Cuando no es así.

—Eso _lobito_ , sigue así, que Rachel lo único que quiere es tenerlas a sus pies. Jamás a querido elegir a alguna de las dos—respondió fríamente Santana apoyando las palabras de Harley— Quinn, ya sabes como es Rachel, tiene esa estúpida necesidad de querer ser el centro de atención. No ha cambiado eso desde el instituto, sólo que ahora lo está llevando a niveles insospechados por todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido. Todas esas negativas, cerradas de puertas, y dolorosas situaciones que le han sucedido en estos años. Y ustedes le están siguiendo el juego. Y la verdad que no culpo a la enana, sino a ustedes dos par de idiotas ¡Sólo se la han pasado peleando todo este tiempo y no han visto lo que pasa por sus narices! ¡Parece que ven al _hobbit_ como un vil premio! Y sé que debí de intervenir antes, pero pensé que se darían cuenta antes lo que realmente está sucediendo, no que siguieran con la venda en los ojos a estas alturas de la historia.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Quinn no entendía nada. Obviamente sabía que Rachel era difícil por su personalidad, pero que jugara con ellas y no sintiera nada por ninguna, eso era difícil de comprender.

— ¿Y por qué tendríamos que creerte?—Alex escéptica también intervino.

—Porque soy psiquiatra aunque no lo parezca y he visto todas estas interacciones que han tenido las tres, y sé perfectamente que necesitan ayuda.

—Quinn, Rachel ha estado mal por años, llorando por cada pasillo como si fuera un _zombie_ y tomándose todas las estúpidas pastillas del mundo para no sufrir—confesó algo que Brittany ya le había contado.— Lo hizo cuando murió Finn, cada vez que tocaba una puerta en _Hollywood_ y la misma puerta se le cerraba en la cara, y cuando quiso volver a _Broadway_ , ya no tenía la misma confianza para buscar un papel, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba, es más, ya ni siquiera cantaba en el baño, y lo digo para que entiendas lo grave de la situación. Toda esa seguridad con la que se pavoneaba en el instituto quedó en nada, se esfumó en segundos, volviéndola una chica desconfiada de todo y todos a su alrededor, y si a ello le agregamos el hecho de tu rechazo y tu humillación ante todos sus conocidos, su vida se volvió un torbellino sin salida. Rubia estúpida, te has perdido de muchas cosas todos estos años. Sus padres, Kurt y yo hemos tratado de sacarla adelante y cuando pensamos que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, esa otra estúpida—señaló a Alex— En vez de estabilizar las cosas, le regresó su exagerado y horrible dramatismo ante la vida, y no de la mejor manera, porque volvió a ser esa irritante chica que quiere conseguir lo que quiere sin importarle más que ella misma, con sus estúpidos berrinches, y al ver que los hacía y obtenía todo lo que quería, los volvió como su himno de llamada de atención. Y tú, cuando volviste a su vida haciéndole todos esos detalles y estar pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Su orgullo por los cielos ¡Ambas par de idiotas cayeron en su juego! Un juego que ni ella misma es consciente que lo está llevando a cabo.

—Eso no es cierto—refunfuñó Alex— Nadie nos obligó. Además, cuando la conocí, se veía tan mal que creí que si le adulaba su falta de seguridad, iría disminuyendo, no que le haría mal.

—Quizás no, pero no le hicieron un bien cuando pensaron que si hacían lo que ella quería, se lo hacían en verdad, pero era todo lo contrario—intervino Harley, quien ya había unido todo, luego que Santana le contara por lo que había pasado la morena esos últimos años— La personalidad de Rachel la hace una constante bomba de emociones. No ha madurado lo suficiente, y aún cree que vive en un mundo de fantasía, donde sus acciones no tienen repercusiones graves. Nunca le pusieron un alto a sus malas acciones. Siempre que hacía algo incorrecto o egoísta, allí estaban ustedes reforzándola de manera positiva aunque estuviese mal. La trataban como un perro que se ponía feliz cada vez que la recompensaban con más atención. Rachel necesita recuperar su confianza por medio de su talento, no por tenerlas a las dos a sus pies. Jamás mejorará su falta de seguridad y confianza, y mucho menos madurará, si no regresa a la realidad de las cosas, a donde realmente pertenece que es la actuación y la música, así se le cierren las puertas una y otra vez. Si según como me contó Santana, Rachel es una chica que siempre ha luchado por lo que quiere con su talento, es lo que debemos hacer para que se aclare. Mandarla a su destino y enfrentarse a sus miedos de ser rechazada, y cuando se haya recuperado de esa primera y principal problemática que la aqueja, ella se decidirá por alguna de las dos. Esa es la razón por lo que no quiere perder a ninguna. Son su única razón que la hace salir a flote, son la forma que ha adoptado para no enfrentar lo que en verdad pasa por su vida. ¿Cómo pueden hacerla elegir por alguna si las dos están detrás de ella a cada segundo? Entre más atención le dan, más les va a exigir. Entre más importancia le den, más se aferrará a ustedes y estará mucho más alejada a elegir a alguna de las dos—finalizó observando a ambas chicas que no sabían qué decir.

Todo tenía sentido y encajaba perfectamente con lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Joder! Jamás pensé que estuviéramos haciéndole esto—Quinn se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para ayudarla?—Alex también se estaba abatida.

—Buscar una forma para que Rachel se aleje de sus miedos y su pasado y la una de nuevo a lo que en verdad ama. Los escenarios. Algo que no le haga recordar por todo lo que la ha dañado—aconsejó la psiquiatra— ¿Alguna audición que esté lejos de aquí?—cuestionó a la latina.

—No, sólo la audición para _Spring Awakening_ es lo que teníamos. Y para ello, aún faltan meses.

—Tendremos que buscar otra cosa—dijo pensativa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Yo tengo la solución—intervino Alex llamando la atención de las otras chicas— Apenas hace unos días, le llegó a Jessica una audición para un musical porque su protagonista había renunciado días antes de iniciar con el ensayo, pero yo la rechacé porque estoy en plena grabación de la serie y odio este tipo de cosas, no es lo mío. Era específicamente para _El fantasma de la ópera"_ , quizás si recomiendo a Rachel, le den la oportunidad para audicionar—resopló triste— Lo malo es que la obra se estrenará en _Londres_ a miles de kilómetros de aquí y dudo mucho que Rachel acepte porque sí, agregando que no hay mucho tiempo para ensayos.

—Ese es el asunto de Santana—contestó Harley— Lo importante aquí es saber si ambas están dispuestas a que durante todo ese tiempo de preparación de la obra, no la buscarán para nada y le darán un respiro. Eso es lo que necesita, un tiempo fuera. ¡Vamos contesten! Ésta vez deben de ser fuerte y no dejarse engañar por nada de lo que les diga, porque hará todo por negarse a irse ¿Están dispuestas a ello? ¿A alejarse de ella por su bien?

Les preguntó a ambas chicas que se veían con complicidad y unión por una sola causa, Rachel Barbra Berry, así tuvieran que dejarla ir.

 _ **East Village, New York. Departamento Fabray. 20:45 p.m**_

— ¿Estás lista?

Harley estaba a su lado apoyándola como venía haciéndolo desde hace tiempo atrás. Y no es que la psiquiatra estuviera enamoradísima de Quinn Fabray, simplemente la veía diferente desde el día que pidió su hombro para apoyarse y llorar, a cómo la conoció. Ya no era la misma chica cerrada, huraña y una máquina fría y cortante a como cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora la veía más humana, incluso, indefensa. Quería poder ayudarla y comprender por qué en ocasiones era tan dominante y hermética, y en otras, era adorable y divertida aunque se lo demostrara peleando. Estaba claro que detrás de ello, debía de existir algo oculto y no se cansaría hasta averiguarlo, de eso estaba completamente segura. Su segundo punto en la lista era _"Ayudar a la rubia huele jabón."_

Por otro lado, estaba Quinn, que cada vez que se trataba de algo relacionado con Rachel, dejaba a un lado su seguridad y se ponía completamente nerviosa a tal punto de querer vomitar, y en este instante mucho más porque debía de darle cierre a algo que en definitiva a ambas les estaba haciendo tanto mal. Porque cuando tienes que alejarte del que crees que es el amor de tu vida, es lo más difícil que podrías hacer. Pero lo que los años y experiencia le habían enseñado, era que nada debía de forzarse o terminaría mal, y ella no quería alejarla y que la odiara, por eso debía de atacarlo cuanto antes. Como Rachel ya había dejado claro, que ni siquiera pudieran verse o querer encontrarse en la misma habitación, no quería llegar hasta esos límites, que inclusive, serían mucho más dolorosos. Debía darle su tiempo y ser comprensiva con la morena, sólo así el corazón elegiría haciéndola volver a ella, a casa y a su lado. Solo debía de esperar y todo se solucionaría. De eso estaba completamente segura.

—No, aun no. Una vez ya pasé por esto y no salió como quería—resopló acariciando el piano de cola.

—Tú sólo relájate y haz lo mejor que sabes hacer, ser tú misma. Rachel lo entenderá. Sabes que es lo mejor para ambas—le sonrió y le dejó una sutil caricia en el hombro— Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estaremos todos—se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Marley y ella se encargarían de los pequeños mientras tenían la plática.

Se sentó sobre el sofá esperando la llegada de la morena, que no se hizo esperar al llegar puntual como siempre, tocando delicadamente la puerta. Quinn se puso de pie y acomodó las arrugas imaginarias de su pulcro vestido y se decidió a abrir la puerta. Rachel estaba completamente tensa, y su rostro, se lo hacía saber. La morena apenas y mostró una leve sonrisa esperando la invitación por parte de la rubia, que lo hizo diciendo un simple hola haciéndole un espacio entre la puerta.

—Quinn quisiera pedirte perdón...—balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos apenas entrar al departamento.

—Espera Rach, por favor no llores—suplicó aproximándose hasta ella— No tienes por qué pedir perdón, no aun que no has dicho nada para tener que hacerlo.

—Pero lo haré. Sé que lo haré, con lo que tengo que decirte...—se limpió con su suéter las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas— Tengo que pedirte perdón porque vine a romperte el corazón—murmuró.

— Lo sé—susurró melancólica— Y antes de que lo hagas, por favor deja que haga algo yo primero—le tomó la mano y la llevó a una silla que estaba enfrente del piano— Por favor, siéntate—pidió amable y se encaminó a sentarse en el pequeño banco que complementaba al instrumento musical— Rachel, sé que las cosas no están bien, que tú y yo no estamos bien. No soy una tonta y cegada para no reconocerlo. Al igual que no soy tonta para saber que nos estamos haciendo mal, y que no vas ser tú quien me rompa el corazón, porque fui yo quien primero te lo rompió a ti, y hace doce años atrás, me lo rompí a mi misma dejándote partir. Y hoy, debo de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos como la adulta que debí ser desde un principio—levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas— Y no encontré una mejor manera cómo explicar esto, que con una canción. Esa forma con la que crecimos para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Por favor, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, está canción describe a la perfección nuestra relación.

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar las primeras notas de _I'm not only one_ de _Sam Smith_ para expresar todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados desde tiempo atrás en su corazón, para ser específicos, dos meses atrás.

 _ **"Tú y yo hicimos una promesa**_

 _ **Para lo bueno y para lo malo**_

 _ **Esto es más que decepción**_

 _ **Y la prueba está en mi dolor**_

 _ **Por tantos meses he tenido tantas dudas**_

 _ **Tratando de negar**_

 _ **Quisiera que esto ya terminara**_

 _ **Pero dime qué haré si te vas."**_

Era esa canción que había ansiado cantarle todos esos meses, pero que no pudo ser porque no quería perderla y hacerse a la idea que quisiera a otra persona. Quinn la amaba, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero luego que le abrieran los ojos y le mostraran por lo que estaba pasando Rachel, decidió hacerse a un lado para que pudiera elegir sin sentirse presionada con sus múltiples insistencias. Y si estaban destinadas a estar juntas o no, lo aceptaría aunque le doliera. Así es el amor verdadero, cuando amas realmente a alguien, le deseas su felicidad aunque sea no sea contigo.

Y después de meditarlo con detenimiento, realmente Alexandra Stone no era tan mala persona, quizás intensa e irritante como Rachel, pero siempre le había dejado en claro el interés por ella, siempre fue de frente sin mentiras o con mala fé, y ahora más que nunca, ya que ambas habían concordado en hacerse a un lado por el bien de ella. Cualquiera que Rachel eligiera, era una buena opción, y agradecía que la otra chica con la que estaba compitiendo, fuera la ojiazul.

 _ **"Dime que estoy loca**_

 _ **Porque creces que no sé lo que has hecho**_

 _ **Pero cuando me dices cariño**_

 _ **Sé que no soy la única**_

 _ **Has estado tan distante**_

 _ **Ahora tristemente sé por qué**_

 _ **Tú corazón es tan inalcanzable**_

 _ **Pero te olvidaste dejar mi corazón"**_

Por otro lado, Rachel se sentía como si hubiese regresado a esas fechas. Las fechas en que estaba con Finn y hubiese querido que la persona que estuviese a su lado fuese Quinn. No estaba completamente enamorada del chico, lo quería pero no lo amaba. En su mente sólo había un pensamiento, Quinn Fabray. Y aunque se negó un sinfín de veces el sentir algo por ella, jamás pudo evitar sus sentimientos, no hasta que se cansó de intentar acercarse a la rubia una y otra vez siendo constantemente rechazada. Lo único por lo que apostó fue a ser su amiga, y se enfocó muy seriamente en ello, ser una persona cercana para la rubia. Y aunque las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo, nunca cambiaron del todo. Sí se ayudaban y se decían en lo que estaban mal, pero jamás fueron las mejores amigas, de esas amigas que compartían sus sueños, secretos, miedos e inseguridades, o esas que pasaban toda la tarde charlando de las cosas que más les gustaban comiéndose un helado sin preocupaciones del qué dirán, o simplemente, ir a ver una película al cine. No, nada de eso habían compartido, y mucho menos, se conocían lo suficiente como creían. Les faltaban más cosas por descubrir de la otra de las que ellas mismas creían.

 _ **"Te amado durante muchos años**_

 _ **Quizás simplemente no soy suficiente**_

 _ **Me has hecho darme cuenta de mis miedos más profundos**_

 _ **Mintiendo, destrozándonos**_

 _ **Sé que no soy la única**_

 _ **Sé que no soy la única**_

 _ **Lo sé... no soy la única."**_

—Ya lo sé Rachel, ya sé que a ella también la quieres, sino no la buscarías cómo lo haces o la defenderías siempre—confesó con lágrimas en los ojos—Sería estúpido creer que 12 años no hicieron diferencia en nosotras dos. Que no cambiaríamos. Porque ya no somos las dos chiquillas que lloraban por un solo o por el chico que les gusta.

—Quinn, te juro que intenté por todos los medios posibles no sentir algo por ella, pero no pude.

Se puso de pie tocándose el pecho con desesperación y dejando caer lágrimas de frustración por no poder quererla como la rubia lo hacía.

— Me fue imposible no hacerlo si ha estado a mi lado cuando más la he necesitado.

—También lo sé, sé que no estuve a tu lado durante tanto tiempo. Así que Rachel, no puedes evitar sentir amor. Eso es lo peor que pudieras hacer, y la prueba tangible soy yo, intenté no sentir nada por ti y ve cómo nos fue. Nos destruí, destruí la oportunidad de estar juntas y hoy mismo me arrepiento por ello. Hubiese sido tan diferente si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco valiente—caminó hasta Rachel y la abrazó— Pero el hubiera no existe. Por eso quiero que seas feliz. Siempre he buscado tu felicidad.

—Y yo he sido tan egoísta—se separó lentamente.— He sido la persona más horrible del universo entero. Y me di cuenta de ello, cuando por mi culpa pudiste perder al verdadero amor de tu vida. Quinn yo estoy muy alejada de serlo. Tus hijos son tu verdadero amor y les he arrebatado su valioso tiempo que debiste haber aprovechado con ellos, no en mí. Ese valioso tiempo en investigar si Frida tiene amigos o cuál caricatura se volvió su preferida. Si Beth tiene un nuevo amor o si aún quiere estudiar en _Julliard_. Si Tony ya llegó a ser el _Quarterback_ o está saliendo con la chica más popular y hermosa. Ellos son los que te necesitan más que yo, ellos que dejaron sus vidas atrás por tu felicidad Quinn. Ellos que nunca te dijeron un no como respuesta y te dieron su confianza, y yo con mis estupideces te alejé de ellos. No quieres a tu lado a una persona que no sabe lo que quiere. Que no te está dando el 100% de sus pensamientos y atenciones. Necesitas a tu lado a alguien tan maravilloso como tú, una hermosa y perfecta chica que esté al nivel de tus expectativas y al nivel de tus necesidades. Porque yo soy una chica inmadura que apenas y sabe qué hacer con su descontrolada vida. Imagínate si estuviéramos juntas en estos momentos de nuestras vidas. Sería una piedra en tu camino. Por fin es cuando te entiendo cuando decías que serías alguien que se interpondría en mi vida. Me siento como tú hace doce años atrás. Por eso es que hoy te perdono realmente lo que me hiciste, porque yo haré lo mismo que tú, alejarme de tu vida por tu propio bien. Debemos replantearnos nuestras vidas—sentenció limpiándose las lágrimas y resopló— Y aunque me duela, lo mejor es que terminemos con esto. Estoy haciéndote mal. Y como te lo dije, creo que es justo que le dé una oportunidad a Alex, se lo ha ganado. Siento cosas muy fuertes por ella desde hace tiempo atrás, aunque yo me lo negara una y otra vez. Y tal vez me rompa el corazón ella también. Pero de los errores se aprende. Y quizás estas experiencias me ayuden a madurar de una vez por todas. Soy una fiel creyente de que la vida te tiene destinado ese algo que en mi vida aún no ha llegado. El verdadero sufrimiento es lo que hace crecer como persona y tú lo has aprendido. Ya te lo sabes al derecho y al revés. Y todo esto te lo digo de frente, sin más mentiras o engaños.

—Rachel…

—Déjame a mí hablar—suplicó caminando de un lado a otro— Esto era por lo que venía en un principio. Porque sé que si no lo hago sería peor para ti. Tener todos estos sentimientos y confusiones hacia ella estando durmiendo a tu lado, sé que tú misma no confiarías en mí por estar pensando en él si hubiese pasado, y si ella está entre nosotras. No quiero eso Quinn, no quiero ser yo que en un momento de debilidad te sea infiel, eso sería peor que todo por lo que hemos pasado. Quizás lo que sea que tengamos ella y yo, dure unos meses, semanas, días o para toda la vida; debo de vivirlo y sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Aceptando las consecuencias, así sea el perderte para siempre. Prefiero mil veces a que me odies por un tiempo y después me comprendas, porque ya no seré yo quien se interponga entre el amor de tus hijos y el tuyo. No quiero que me odies porque te engañe o te mienta. Eso sería lo más bajo que podríamos caer. Por eso te estoy suplicando que me entiendas, o en su defecto, que lo aceptes. Porque te necesito. Necesito a esa chica comprensiva y que me apoya en mis más difíciles decisiones, a esa chica que fue mi amiga. Esa misma chica de la que me enamoré hace catorce años atrás, no a la que me has mostrado estos meses. A la perra e inmadura porrista que destruye a todos a su antojo. No quiero a esa Quinn en mi vida, y supongo que tú tampoco.

— ¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? Me moriré sin ti.

—Nadie muere de amor Quinn, yo no me morí todos estos años. Lo que necesitas realmente es encontrarte. Sacar de entre las sombras a la hermosa, maravillosa, extraordinaria, amorosa y valiosa chica que realmente eres. Necesitas redescubrirte, porque desde que Puck te embazó sabes que no has estado bien, no te has dado tiempo para ti. Has vivido para alguien más y nunca por ti. Por eso eres tan ordenada con los que estamos a tu alrededor. Tienes miedo de saber quién eres realmente. O contradíceme si miento ¿Cuándo te has acostado en el pasto y has visto las nubes sólo por pasatiempo? ¿Cuándo te has tomado un respiro tomando un café y viendo la lluvia caer? Todos esos simples y asombrosos momentos que te tienen destinados la vida—Quinn negó desilusionada de la horrible vida que había llevado. — Y si me necesitas para ello, yo estaré gustosa a tu lado para vivir todas esas experiencias. Porque entre tú y yo tenemos esa extraordinaria conexión. De ayudarnos y decirnos lo que realmente tenemos que escuchar. No lo que queremos que nos digan. Por eso quiero que seamos unas maravillosas compañeras, amigas, consejeras o quien te guíe en tu camino cuando te sientas perdida o ser esa persona de primera elección a quien llames para pedirme un consejo así sea en la madrugada, o lo que tú quieras que seamos. Ya no quiero ser tu parte incompleta. Porque esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo.

—Pfff y pensar que Santana y Harley creían que estabas loca. Pero si eres la más cuerda de todas, Rachel —dijo burlona y absorbiendo por la nariz.

— ¡Ahora entiendo su insistencia en que me fuera a _Londres_! ¡Maldita latina traidora! —se limpió las lágrimas que ya se habían calmado. — Pero ya me las pagará por creerme loca y tomar decisiones por mí sin siquiera consultármelas.

—Se preocupan por ti. Eso es lo que pasa. No la culpes por querer cuidarte. Ella te ve como parte de su familia.

— ¿No era más fácil preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba? ¡Ah no! La señorita cree que estoy loca y se pone a sacar conclusiones idiotas. Bueno, quizás a veces lo aparente o lo exprese con mis acciones, pero en definitiva no lo estoy, y puedo demostrártelo. Lo juro Quinn.

—No es necesario piojo parlante. Yo te creo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando es un drama más de tu teatral vida —le revolvió el cabello — Anda, ve que tienes que aclararlo también con ella.

Como si fuera una repetición de su misma vida, recordó el cómo Biff se había comportado con ella cuando le dijo que quería a alguien más. Así que para retribuirle, hizo lo mismo que él, dejar que Rachel aclarara su confusión.

La confusión que si la mantenía con ella, estaba casi segura que su relación fracasaría más rápido de lo que duraría y no vivirían felices como se suponía que tenía que ser. Quizás una vida diferente era lo que se le venía, pero por lo pronto, quería conocer como amiga a Rachel Berry, y a lo mejor, la vida la sorprendería y las juntaría como el destino las tenía unidas con ese hilo rojo. Ese hilo rojo que nunca se rompe aunque se jale una y otra vez.

Llamó con ansiedad a Alex luego de terminar la plática y darse un sentido y ameno abrazo con Quinn. Rachel se sentía más relajada por la forma en que había tomado las cosas y le daba la libertad de experimentar esa nueva experiencia con la chica que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Le dolía el corazón tener que decirle la verdad, pero era lo mejor, era mejor alejarse de ella y no seguir lastimándola como lo había hecho todos esos meses. Quinn se merecía a alguien que la quisiera y diera el 100% de sí, además de que sus hijos eran lo más importante, y no se merecían que les quitara su atención y sus horas. Ellos merecían tener a su madre las 24 horas del día. Quinn necesitaba a alguien que tuviera la madurez suficiente para afrontar responsabilidades de ese calibre, y no alguien que no tenía un futuro claro y que tuviera miles de defectos, así que ella no era una opción viable, por lo menos no en esos momentos de sus vidas.

La ojiazul no estaba tan apartada de su localización, pues sabía perfectamente que Quinn estaría hablando con ella del plan que se suponía debían de seguir. Básicamente, Alex estaba a las afueras del edificio esperando por la salida de Rachel, quien cuando la vio recargada en la camioneta, salió disparada hasta sus brazos.

—Alex—sollozó abatida.

—Cálmate pequeña ¿Qué te sucede?—la mantuvo abrazada a su cuerpo.

—Todo se acabó con Quinn. Ella y yo hemos terminado—sollozó aún más fuerte.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó preocupada acariciándole la espalda.

—Por ti, le confesé que a quien he elegido es a ti—la ojiazul la alejó observándola confundida.

— ¿Qué?—repreguntó asegurándose que era verdad lo que había dicho.

Aun no entendía nada, o mejor dicho, pensó que era sólo un sueño o una broma de Ellen y saldrían las cámaras ocultas detrás de los matorrales. Jamás se imagino que esa visita tuviese tintes de ruptura y que a quien terminaría eligiendo sería a ella.

—Lo que escuchaste… Que estoy enamorada de ti.

— ¡Wow! No sé qué decir, esto me tomó por sorpresa—se alejó dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro y peinándose una y otra vez su alborotado cabello.

—Te acabo de decir que te elegí y sólo puedes decir eso. No puedo creerlo—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Yo…. Rachel… —tartamudeó nerviosa— ¿No es un juego? Dime por favor que no es un horrible sueño del que puedo despertarme en cualquier momento, con un golpe en el trasero por haberme caído de la cama. O que en cualquier instante, alguien saldrá y dirá. ¡Felicidades, Rachel Berry le regresó su broma a la creidita actriz!

—No Alexandra, no es un sueño—dijo contundente— Y no hay cámaras de por medio. Ni nada oculto. Es real, esto está pasando.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡WOW!—hiperventiló recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas— Esto es superwow…. Es… lo... mejor... que... he... escuchado… en… toda… mi jodida… ¡VIDA! Es mejor que cuando me dijiste que había ganado el _Emmy_ y ya es mucho decir—se alzó con una enorme sonrisa y caminó hasta la pequeña que también le correspondía con la misma acción— Podría decir mil palabras por segundo como tú sueles hacerlo, pero mejor haré lo siguiente—la abrazó para alzarla y besarla como tanto había deseado.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta!—soltó una risita separándose unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios— Aunque tus besos son increíbles y realmente adoro la intensidad de tu emoción. No puedes armar un escándalo en la calle. Aun soy joven para ir a la cárcel por desorden en la vía pública, amor.

— ¿Qué?—la bajó y la contempló con sorpresa e ilusión.

— ¿Qué, qué?—musitó confusa.

—Que repitas lo que acabas de decir—suplicó ansiosa.

— ¿Que no quiero ir a la cárcel?

Sabía exactamente lo que la actriz quería que repitiera pero quería jugar un rato con ella.

—No, no… Eso no… repite lo último que acabas de decir—la interrumpió frunciendo sus labios y entrecerrándole los ojos— Me quieres ver sufrir ¿No es así enana del demonio?

—Ajam—sonrió burlona— Eso te mereces por tomarme como una mentirosa, y a Rachel Barbra Berry nadie le insinúa que es mentirosa. Ok, lo he sido, lo acepto, pero a partir de hoy, no volveré a decir ninguna. Lo juro por la _garrita_.

—Te odio Berry. Te odio por jugar así con mis sentimientos—refunfuñó indignada cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no me odias, _AMOR_ —se acercó a ella y la abrazó recargándose en su pecho.

—Esa palabra se escucha tan bien en tus labios—recargó la barbilla en su cabeza.— Pero no es necesario que lo digas si no quieres decirlo aún.

—Quiero decirlo y me sale decirlo—se acurrucó más en ella.

—Eres tan hermosa Rachel, pero si no queremos terminar como un espagueti a la boloñesa, debemos de subirnos a la calabaza—la separó y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Agh, de acuerdo. Pero tendrás que llevarme a casa porque vine hasta aquí en taxi—pidió cansada y fastidiada por el largo día.

—Aún no nos casamos y ya me estás mandando y tratándome como tu chófer—se quejó caminando a su camioneta— Anda, vamos _Cenicienta_ , no vaya a ser que el hechizo se rompa y vuelvas a ser una plebeya.

—Sigue con tus bromitas. Vas por buen camino.

—Ya _pingüinita_ , deja los dramas—le abrió la puerta educadamente y le ayudó a subir.

—Deja tú los dramas—protestó de nuevo.

—Amo cuando frunces tus labios como niña pequeña, haciendo que te veas tan adorable—igualmente subió y buscó el cinturón de seguridad para colocárselo— ¿Recuerdas cuando no querías que ni me acercara?—Rachel asintió mordiéndose el labio— Pero hoy puedo hacer esto—le dio un lento y suave beso en sus labios.

—Pero tampoco te aproveches—la alejó de la misma manera, suavemente.

— ¡Jo! Esto no se vale. Yo quiero besarte todo el día, toda la noche, toda la semana, todos los meses y todo el año o hasta que me canse, que supongo, jamás sucederá. Así que no me lo impidas.

—Claro que sí. No puedes querer estar besándome constantemente—rió divertida.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?—le enseñó la lengua— Sé que en unos meses no podré hacerlo y lo acepto, pero no me quites mi tiempo útil para besarte.

— ¿De qué hablas?—cuestionó desconcertada.

—Pues de que ya sé que irás a _Londres_ a hacer de _Christine Danaaé_ , y por mí está bien, porque podremos comunicarnos por conferencias de _Whatsapp_ , _Skype_ , _Facebook en vivo_ o muchas más cosas, pero eso no significa que extrañaré tus besos.

Mintió haciendo su mejor actuación y procurando no romperle el corazón e inició con el plan que habían acordado en el restaurant.

—En primer lugar ¿Quién te dijo que yo iría a _Londres_?—preguntó molesta— Y en segunda, creo que es obvio que después de esto no me iré. No puedo irme. No ahora que acepté esto que tanto deseabas.

— ¿Cómo que no te irás?—se alejó seria.

Allí estaba lo que Harley, Quinn y Santana le habían advertido, que la morena le diría que no y se cerraría a seguir escuchando palabra alguna, por eso debía de hacer las cosas más tranquilas y relajadas para que lo entendiera.

— Te tienes que ir Rachel. Es un paso muy importante que te ayudará a recuperar tu confianza, quizás no sea una obra en _Broadway_ , pero es un primer escalón para tu camino al estrellato.

—Ya dije que no me iré y es mi última palabra—sentenció cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia la ventana— Y no digas que ya no me quieres y blablabla. Ya lo hicieron una vez y no volveré a creer en algo así.

—Yo no diré que no te quiero, porque lo hago y mucho, lo hago desde hace tanto tiempo que no permitiré que no vayas y cumplas tus sueños—se acercó a ella y agarró sus manos pero la morena las alejó irritada— Por favor Rachel, no me hagas esto y no empieces con tus berrinches. Te quiero demasiado que te prometo que estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti, así sean unos meses o años—besó su mejilla— Tienes un enorme y espectacular talento que no puede ser desperdiciado, y que las demás personas se pierdan de él, así que por favor, no insistas en que no irás. ¡Porque lo harás así tenga que llevarte arrastrando!

—Alexandra ya sé por dónde vas y no te lo voy a permitir, no ahora que podemos estar juntas.

Se interpuso entre sus palabras pero la ojiazul siguió a sabiendas que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mandar a la morena a su inminente y prometedor destino. Y no dejar que Rachel la hiciera cambiar de parecer, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Por favor, por favor sólo escúchame—suplicó girando con el dedo índice su barbilla — Rachel sólo he llorado dos veces en mi vida luego de quedarme sola y empezara mi infierno, ese infierno del que ni siquiera quiero recordar porque es la peor parte de mi vida—bajó ensombrecida la mirada abriendo su corazón, el corazón que tenía cerrado desde hace tanto tiempo.— La primera fue, cuando tenía 15 años y te vi en el estreno de _Funny Girl_ en _Broadway_ , por eso cuando dijiste que no nos conocíamos de antes, fue totalmente falso. Yo ya me había enamorado de tu voz desde ese día que dejaste fascinados a todos en el teatro con tu gran talento, por eso todos nos enamoramos de ti, por eso yo me enamoré de ti Rach, de tu espectacular voz y ese talento que no puede ser comparado con el nadie, por lo menos a mí así me lo parece, así que no puedes negarnos a verlo de nuevo. No te lo puedes negar a ti misma. Sabes que el no mostrar tu talento está prohibido para ti—confesó el porqué de sus extrañas actitudes hacia ella. Su amor culpable desde años atrás.

—No sigas... Te lo suplico... —las lágrimas ya caían de entre sus mejillas.

—Y la segunda, cuando me abandonaste en casa destruyendo tu promesa y de paso rompiéndome el corazón. Rompiéndoselo a quien todos creen que no tiene uno. Y era cierto, yo no tenía uno, no hasta que no fue que llegaste a mi vida. No tenía respeto por nadie ni nada, sólo era mi egoísmo y mí desmesurado deseo de llegar a lo más alto como fuera posible, así tuvieran que conocerme como la chica que salía con todas y se acostaba con la mayoría. Siempre creí que el fin justificaba los medios, y cuando lo logré, supe que no era suficiente, porque no tenía a alguien con quien compartir mis triunfos. Tú me hiciste mejor persona Rachel, y te lo agradezco tanto. Te agradezco que me dieras un poco de humanidad y una segunda oportunidad para cambiar. Por eso te libero para que puedas estar con quien realmente amas. Para que tomes tu decisión, que aceptaré con gusto así sea con Quinn o con cualquier otra persona. Y me alejaré de ustedes sin dramas ni seré algún obstáculo en el camino. Pero vete, vete por favor. Vete y ten tu segunda oportunidad con el estrellato, y reencuéntrate contigo misma.

—Ya no hay nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti Alex. Te necesito a ti. —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas— Podemos ser tú y yo. Podemos llegar a la cima juntas. Ser las más grandes estrellas. ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos las dos a _Londres_!—dijo con emoción— Deja la serie, y vivamos juntas de nuevo. Te prometo que esta vez será muy diferente. Tú podrías trabajar en alguna otra serie famosa inglesa y yo estar en la obra. Será una nueva vida para ambas.

—No Rachel, ese es tu sueño no el mío—negó seriamente. Rachel tenía que ir sola por su bien aunque el ofrecimiento fuera tan tentador.— Y quizás después me arrepienta por lo que voy a decir y por lo que voy a hacer, pero lo que necesitas es tiempo a solas Rachel, desde lo de Finn no te has dado un respiro, no has pensado por y para ti. Mi error y el de Quinn ha sido que te hemos tenido entre la espada y la pared, entre luchas constantes y tú ya no piensas con claridad. Ya no sabes a quién amas, estás confundida y por eso te estás aferrando a mí, a la seguridad y estabilidad que yo te brindo y por eso no quieres arriesgarte a lo desconocido. Necesitas irte a _Londres_ , y hacernos sentir orgullosos de ti. De ser la perfecta _Christine Danaaé._

—No sigas. Ya lo sé, ya sé que a quien amo es a ti. Ya se lo confesé a Quinn y ella lo entiende— Insistió, no quería seguir escuchando las negativas de la ojiazul.

—Y yo a ti, y por eso te daré la mayor prueba de amor que te puedo dar. Te regalaré tu libertad. Para que puedas darte un respiro, y si aun después de eso, me eliges a mí, siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que ya no me quieras más o ya no esté en esta vida. Hasta entonces, no nos volveremos a ver, no hasta que hayas cumplido tus sueños y sepas lo que realmente quieres. Es por tu bien y el mío, amor. Es para que madures, y quizás, me extrañes un poco—agregó graciosa.

— ¿Prometes que no dejaras de amarme en estos meses? ¿Y no volverás a cerrar tu corazón para que yo pueda entrar? Lo sé, soy una horrible y egoísta persona. Hasta hoy lo soy. Te necesito.

—No necesito prometerte nada Rachel, yo nací sólo para amarte a ti. Para ser tu ángel guardián y cuidarte de hasta la mínima corriente de aire. Para cuidarte de todo y de todos los que quieran hacerte daño, y si es necesario, cuidarte de mí misma. Jamás te lastimaría si no existiera algo muy grave para hacerlo—le soltó una mano y le acomodó un pedazo de mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

Rachel le acarició sus labios con sutileza. En sus ojos estaba el cielo; tan maravillosos y alucinantes, ya había olvidado de que se había enamorado de ellos esa primera vez que los vio e hizo esa similitud con la menta y el chocolate, y como era que combinaban a la perfección. No quería irse, no quería ir a cumplir con esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

—Alex tengo miedo a ya no me ames.

Se abrazó a ella haciendo que su perfume se impregnara aún más en sus pensamientos, y no se olvidara de él en ese largo viaje de 6 meses a otro continente. Alex era la razón por la que ahora mismo ya no se sentía la horrible persona que era.

— Entonces entendí que hoy sería un día sin dolor. Entendí que con un sólo minuto a tu lado, era bastante tiempo para no querer a nadie más. A sanar este corazón tan lastimado—también la abrazó, y le susurró al oído.

—Shhh, no hables—ordenó separándose de ella y llevando la mano hasta su mejilla—. Quiero verte. Necesito saber que estarás bien hasta que yo vuelva.

—Estaré bien—aseguró colocando la mano sobre la suya y luego la jaló hacia sus labios—. Estaré bien si tú cumples tus sueños y eres feliz. Prometo que también estaré esperándote o quizás te sorprenda el día de tu estreno. Porque sé que te quedarás con el protagónico cuando te escuchen cantar.

— ¡Vaya! Dos promesas—sonrió abrazándose de nuevo a ella— Trataré de hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

—Ya lo estamos Rachel. Ya estamos orgullosos de ti _pingüinita_ —se burló dándole un golpe en su nariz— El paso que estás dando lo merece.

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez bajo la lluvia? —cambió de tema al escuchar como las gotas golpeaban el lado de su ventana.

—No—la observó confundida.

—Bueno, entonces es una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo ¿No lo crees? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estás loca ¿acaso? —respondió negando divertida con la cabeza. Lo que amaba de la morena eran esas pequeñas cosas que hacía espontáneamente y sin sentido alguno— ¿Enserio lo estás diciendo de verdad?—volvió a insistir al ver a la morena buscar algo en su bolso— Rachel, no creo que sea lo más adecuado. Podrías enfermarte y eso arruinaría tu voz para la adición.

— ¡Dios Alex! Deja de quejarte de todo y poner pretextos absurdos. Sólo di que no quieres bailar conmigo y listo—refunfuñó acercándose al asiento de Andrew— Podrías ser tan amable de conectar este reproductor y esperar a que pasen cinco minutos para que puedas poner la canción número 10, por favor—pidió amable y regresó a su lugar— Ahora tú y yo haremos magia con nuestros pies—le tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta para que ambas pudieran salir a pesar de las gotas que caían de manera incesante.

—Insisto, no sé qué demonios hacemos haciendo esto—la tomó de la cintura mientras Rachel colocaba las manos sobre su cuello— Si querías bailar podríamos haberlo hecho en otro lugar.

—Y perdernos del romanticismo que esto conlleva. ¿Qué nunca has visto esas películas de comedia romántica donde un baile y un beso bajo la lluvia es la mejor manera de conquistar a la persona que amas? Además, sólo son unas pequeñas gotas que no hacen daño a nadie.

Tenía razón, como si el cielo las estuviera viendo, las gotas disminuyeron permitiéndoles poder verse sin que sus cabellos se interpusieran en sus rostros.

—Dios, te quiero tanto Berry—dejó su lucha y la atrajo más a ella.

—Y yo a ti—apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Cuál es la canción que elegiste?—dejó un caluroso y tierno beso en su frente.

—Ya la escucharás —se alejó un poco y le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona— Recuerdo que dijiste que nuestra banda sonora era _Ellie Goulding_ pero yo no lo creo. Prefiero algo más acorde conmigo y mi personalidad teatral, así que me tomé la libertad y el atrevimiento de elegir lo siguiente.

Dijo eso y los primeros acordes de _Crazy Love_ de _Michael Bublé_ ambientaron la situación.

 _ **"Puedo oír latir su corazón a mil millas.**_

 _ **Y el cielo se abre cada vez que ella sonríe.**_

 _ **Y cuando voy hacia ella, llego a donde pertenezco.**_

 _ **Estoy corriendo hasta ella como una canción en los ríos."**_

—Sabes que esto es demasiado cursi hasta para ti, enana—le sonrió para darle una vuelta y atráela de nuevo a ella.

—Sería más cursi si soy yo quien la cante con mi hermosa voz y es lo que pasará, así que disfrútalo _grinch_ —le enseñó la lengua en claro signo de molestia y comenzó a tatarear la canción— _She give me love… love… love… Crazy love…_

 _ **"Ella tiene un sentido del humor cuando me siento abatida.**_

 _ **Y cuando llegue hasta ella, cuando se pone el sol.**_

 _ **Llévate lejos mis problemas, llévate lejos mi dolor.**_

 _ **Llévate lejos el dolor de mi corazón, en la noche como una ladrona."**_

—Esto es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí—susurró recargando sus frentes.

—Es algo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio. Aceptar mis sentimientos—la miró enternecida— Agradecerte por estos días en los que me has ayudado y me has sabido entender como nadie lo ha hecho, tomándote unos simples segundos para preguntarme cómo me encontraba o hacerme carcajearme por tus tonterías; teniéndome tanta paciencia a pesar de que he sido la persona más horrible y egoísta contigo. Salvándome una y otra vez de los errores catastróficos que siempre suelo cometer. Y créeme cuando te digo, que nadie soporta mis horribles y exasperantes cambios de humor a la primera, por eso es que te creo cuando dices que soy esa chica hermosa que sólo tú has visto sin antes juzgarme u odiarme por mi personalidad—sonrió nerviosa— Y sé que a veces parezco la chica más indecisa y desesperante del planeta entero ¡Lo soy y lo acepto! ¡Soy humana y tengo miles de defectos que a veces son más fuertes que yo! Y te juro que no es porque realmente quiera ser esa horrible persona todo el tiempo, pero a lo largo de estos años, he aprendido a protegerme con el más grande caparazón que existe, por miedo a ser rechazada o a no ser lo suficiente especial para que alguien, y ese alguien quiera estar conmigo a pesar de todo esto que soy. La chica con miles de defectos que la aquejan día a día—se alejó señalándose de pies a cabeza— Tuve miedo a que te aburrieras de mí y me abandonaras como todas las personas que lo han hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida, haciéndolo de forma consciente o inconsciente. Por eso desconfié de ti porque ¡Hay muchas más chicas perfectas que pueden darte mejores cosas que yo!

—Hey, no digas eso—negó abrumada— No busco a alguien perfecto, porque ni siquiera yo lo soy, de hecho, creo que soy la persona más imperfecta que pueda existir en el universo entero—colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas— No hay nadie con quien quiera pasar a su lado más que contigo, y creo que ya lo dejé en claro miles de veces. No me cansaré de repetirte que eres la chica más increíble incluyendo todos esos defectos que te hacen ser única de entre todas las demás. Rachel para eso me tienes a mí. Para repetirte las veces que sea necesario lo fantástica y maravillosa que eres. Por eso, te empujaré a lo que creo es lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor es que te vayas para que no sigas estancada en éstas decepciones de tu vida. Tienes que recuperar esa autoestima y seguridad que tenías. Y lo principal, que vuelvas a enamorarte de ti y confíes en tu gran talento—sacó de su bolsillo el collar de forma de corazón que tenía destinado para ella— Ámate Rachel Berry. Ámate a ti primero y verás que lo demás es lo más sencillo de la vida—se giró a su espalda y se lo colocó con una sutileza inaudita— Ámate, porque tú y sólo tú eres lo más importante que tienes en esta vida. No lo soy yo o Quinn u otra persona. Sólo eres tú. La chica más especial que puede existir en el universo entero. Ahora vete a volar y a cumplir tus sueños que ya te lo mereces.

Se enamoró de la niña más intensa y dramática de entre todas las demás, queriéndola con sus inseguridades, con sus miedos, con sus imperfecciones, con sus monstruos, y fue entonces, que el _lobo feroz_ cayó perdidamente enamorado de su _caperucita roja_. De su hermosa diva de expresivos y brillantes ojos color chocolate.


	24. 23

_**Veintitrés**_

 _ **"Directo a la fama."**_

 _ **Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Queens, Nueva York. 21:09 p.m.**_

La vida no es más que un efímero momento. Es la velocidad que tarda un suspiro en salir de tus pulmones o como es que hacen el cambio las hojas de los árboles a causa de que el verano está pasando al otoño. Es saber que por un breve momento las cosas están cambiando y lo más trascendental, tú estás cambiando a su lado, y para demostrarlo, el cumplir tus sueños es lo que la mayor parte de los individuos anhelamos y deseamos que se haga realidad, y más, si ese sueño es por lo que has luchado la mayor parte de tu vida, y un simple error que cometas puede destruirlos, un sólo segundo que cambies de tu camino, puede hacer la gran diferencia y que ya nada sea como debería de ser.

Estaba claro para Rachel Berry que su mayor y único sueño era convertirse en una grande y brillante estrella de _Broadway_ , costara lo que le costara, y en su mente, no cabía más que aquella ambiciosa frase: " _El fin justifica los medios"_ para llegar al último escalón de su exitoso y prometedor camino hacia la fama.

Aunque una vez lo tuvo todo, y lo perdió tan rápido que no supo cómo afrontarlo. El amor de la persona que más amaba. La atención de ser quien acaparaba el más taquillero musical. Fans que se hacían presentes en la puerta al término de la función así se tardara una hora en salir, se desvivían porque mínimo les dirigiera una mirada o les firmara un autógrafo. Tenía el dinero suficiente para costearse un exclusivo departamento en _Manhattan_ para no tener que sufrir el tráfico de la ciudad, ya que ella era la fabulosa protagonista y eso no era permisible para una estrella de su calibre. Hasta se permitió pagarles un automóvil último modelo a sus padres.

Rachel lo había tenido todo hasta que ganó ese premio que los críticos más reconocidos de _Broadway_ no habían dudado ni un segundo en otogárselo por su capacidad y talento a la hora de interpretar a _Fanny Brice_ , porque según ellos, no habían visto a otra chica que pudiera compararse con _Barbra Streisand_ con excepción de Rachel Berry, y así lo había dejado claro todos los periódicos después de su estreno. Fue entonces que ganó un bendito _Tony_. Luego de eso, todo cambió, ya no le llenaba abarrotar cada noche el teatro, no, por supuesto que no, ahora quería más, mucho más. Ese era el alto precio que tenía que pagar por la fama y de su peculiar personalidad con la que había nacido.

Así que buscó volar más alto, a pesar que su representante, que en aquel entonces no era Santana López, le advirtió que buscar un hueco en _Hollywood_ sería equivocado. Ella no era para la _pantalla chica_ se lo dejó claro una innumerable cantidad de veces.

En fin, Rachel no le hizo caso alguno y audicionó para todas las series musicales que se le ponían en sus narices, pero ninguna la aceptó entre sus filas, justificándose con que no era el prototipo de chica que estaban buscando. El mundo de _Hollywood_ había sido muy cruel y despiadado con ella, ocasionando que perdiera completamente su orgullo y esa sobreaumentada autoestima, llevándola a lo más bajo que podía caer. Perdiendo absolutamente todo, incluyendo la última carta que le faltaba tirar, obtener el amor y cariño de la chica de la que había estado enamorada gran parte del tiempo que estuvo en el Instituto, Lucy Quinn Fabray. La misma chica que le juró y perjuró ese día de su boda, que no la quería, que la dejara en paz y la humilló como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Entonces sí, su mundo se derrumbó por completo, llevándola a la más horrible y profunda depresión.

Pasó de especialista en especialista para atención médica y fuese recetada con antidepresivos, y sólo había acudido a ellos por la petición de sus insistentes amigos, que le decían que necesitaba ayuda para superar lo que la vida se había encargado de quitarle. Su vida se había convertido en una rutina, donde pasaba la mayor parte acostada en su cama viendo series de _Netflix_ , y a veces se levantaba a comer un poco o a bañarse, pero no más de allí, cosa que hizo que perdiera aún más cosas, su lujoso departamento que ya no tenía dinero para costearlo, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente ya haber perdido las cosas personales.

Pasó tanto tiempo en esa terrible depresión, que Santana se desesperó y tratando de ayudarla, comenzando a obligarla a llevarla a ver todas las puestas en escena y ofreciéndose a ser su nueva representante, mientras Kurt, la obligaba a ir a todas las pasarelas de _Vogue_ argumentando que lo hacía para no dejarla sola, y no se diga de sus padres, que pasaban todos los fines de semana a su lado viajando desde _Lima_. Desesperándola a tal grado de aceptar intentarlo de nuevo, sólo para que las insistencias bajaran de intensidad y dejaran de molestarla.

Y fue entonces, que aceptó esa oportunidad que había conseguido Santana para recuperar poco a poco su vida, presentar un premio de los _Emmy_ , donde conoció a la persona que le haría cambiar de manera radical sus pensamientos, que nunca le exigió más que fuera sincera con ella, y cuando no lo fue, aun así siguió protegiéndola aunque no se lo mereciera, y jamás la criticó o la obligó a hablar de más, solo se preocupó por cómo se sentía realmente. La misma chica que con una sonrisa o cualquier tontería que dijera, le hacía sonreír de nuevo, sonreír como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Alexandra Marie Stone. La misma chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella pagando los boletos para que fuera a recuperar sus sueños y encontrarse de nuevo, recuperar a la Rachel Berry que había perdido en el camino. Eso era lo que la había enamorado, que la ojiazul siempre anteponía su propia felicidad por la suya sin mentirle, siempre diciéndole la verdad y no tratando de engañarla.

Tomó entre sus manos el hermoso collar que tenía con la insignia su propio nombre, y sonrió con ternura. Jamás imaginó que la chica que todos la veían sin sentimientos, sin posibilidades de ser romántica y que se había acostado con la mayoría de las chicas que se le ponían en frente, y era la única y última vez que la veían, podría ser esa que ahora le sonreía y caminaba con su inusual manera de hacerlo, porque a pesar de las miles de veces que la había visto hacerlo, seguía sintiendo la misma reacción de su cuerpo produciendo que su corazón latiera mil pulsaciones por segundo, con esa manera remasterizada de hacerlo y como si una modelo de las pasarelas de _Milán_ se tratase.

—Todo listo, tu vuelo está programado para que salga en 30 minutos y estés arribando en _Londres_ a las 10 p.m, más o menos—agarró su bolso y entrelazó sus dedos para comenzar a caminar.— Recuerda que cuando llegues tienes que checar bien que todas tus cosas estén completas, porque puede que te las hagan perdidizas en el transcurso, ya me pasó varias veces—frunció su ceño— Busca el taxi que te pedí para te lleve a la dirección correcta. Jessica se encargó ayer de buscar un departamento con todos los lujos posibles y que estuviera muy próximo al teatro para que no se te dificulte llegar a los ensayos o te pierdas. Es una ciudad muy grande Rach, pero ya la irás conociendo—le regaló una gran y brillante sonrisa.

—Perfecta—balbuceó embobada.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—Que tu sonrisa es perfecta—se acurrucó sobre su brazo.

— Vamos, no vas a empezar con eso de que dicen que los primeros meses te vuelves más meloso que de costumbre—se detuvo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Así como ayer tú dijiste que ibas a extrañar besarme, yo extrañaré tu sonrisa.

—Demonios, si esto es estar enamorada, no me hubiera embarcado tan pronto—dijo graciosa y le dio un beso en sus labios— Sí, en definitiva extrañaré tus besos.

— ¿Solo mis besos? —frunció su labios de manera adorable.

—Tus labios—colocó las manos sobre la cintura de la morena y le dejó un pequeño beso— Tus increíbles ojos— beso de nuevo— Tu sonrisa— otro beso— Creo… que… lo que más extrañaré es…—se rascó la barbilla dejándola expectante— Mmmm ¿Qué será?Oh ya sé. Todo. Extrañaré todo de ti. Sí, en definitiva, extrañaré todo de ti.

—Y me dices cursi a mí—llevó una mano sobre el cuello de la actriz dejándole pequeñas caricias.— Creo que la más cursi de las dos es otra.

—No calumnies a mi persona, Berry. Que tengo muy buenos abogados para meterte a la jaula y tenerte secuestrada para que no te vayas—advirtió burlona— Pero eso sería también un grave delito y ya sabes que odio estar en esos lugares. Así que mejor, te llevo ya a tu puerta de abordar—tomó de nuevo su mano y siguió con el recorrido.

—Gracias por recordarme eso, Tienes que contármelo, prometiste que lo harías.

—Ya será después cuando tengamos más tiempo—musitó indiferente y se detuvo al llegar a la entrada que las separaría por un prolongado tiempo— Pues… Es el final.

—No quiero ir. No quiero alejarme de ti—susurró cubriéndose la boca para no ponerse a llorar.

— Tienes que hacerlo Rach. Prometiste que lo harías—le acarició la mejilla— Oh amor, no llores. Recuerda que iré en cuanto termine de grabar. Apuraré mis escenas para estar el día de tu estreno. Sólo son algunos meses, que pasarán tan rápido que cuando menos te des cuenta ya habrán pasado.

—Pero…

—Y te llamaré todos los días para que me cuentes lo grandiosa que es la ciudad y como te va en los ensayos. Y me mandarás fotos de todos los lugares que visites. Recuerda buscar un buen restaurante para que me invites a cenar. Porque allí tú serás la estrella, yo no.

—Alex…

—Por favor. No lo hagas más difícil Rachel—pasó saliva pretendiéndose ver fuerte y no afectar la decisión de la morena, anque quisiera derrumbarse y ponerse a llorar al igual que ella.— Sé que será difícil pero entre más rápido te vayas, más rápido terminará esta tortura—buscó en el bolso el boleto y pasaporte— Vamos, ya es hora, dame un último beso… —pidió sin mirarla.

—Bien—aceptó resignada y se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para dejarle un tierno y sentimental beso.— Tú también cumple con tu promesa de no olvidarme y esperarme—la abrazó fuertemente y le recordó las palabras que le dijo el día anterior.

—Sí—asintió alejándola lentamente y dándole sus cosas— Recuerda que te amo. No lo olvides jamás.

—Tú tampoco olvides que yo también lo hago—respondió y ya le fue inevitable no llorar. Lo mejor era irse ya sino no podría dejarla.

Caminó perdiéndose entre las personas para buscar de nuevo sus sueños, aunque en un lugar distinto del que creyó que sería, a 5.000 kilómetros de distancia. A una nueva ciudad, a una nueva vida.

 _ **Brooklyn, Nueva York. Departamento Fabray. 21:00 p.m.**_

—Quinn ¿Te encuentras bien?

Marley se preocupó abriéndole la puerta de su apartamento. La rubia estaba hecha un desparpajo por la difícil noche que había tenido, y además, por su ardua caminata hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón. Sus tres maravillosos y comprensibles hijos. De los que se había olvidado por el afán de traer de nuevo a su pasado, el pasado que debió quedarse allí mismo.

Claro que no estaba bien, no estaba bien desde hace tiempo, y la causante de ello no era Rachel Barbra Berry; la única culpable era ella misma y nadie más.

Todo comenzó específicamente, desde el día en que había quedado embarazada de Noah Puckerman, y defraudó los valores con los que había sido inculcada y educada. Rachel tenía tanta razón cuando le dijo que nunca se había recuperado de ello. Esa era la tortura que debía cargar sobre sus hombros por tratar de engañarse y no aceptarse como realmente era. Tenía tanto miedo de decepcionar a sus padres que antepuso sus sentimientos, los sentimientos que tenía por Rachel Berry.

Por eso, cuando vio que Finn estaba interesado en la morena y era más valiente que ella para aceptarlo ante todo el instituto y perder su estatus, se desquició tanto que aceptó la invitación de Noah de ir a su casa, y bueno, ya sabemos lo que ocurrió después. Un embarazo adolescente, que fue igual o peor que sentir algo por una chica.

Las consecuencias de sus actos fueron desastrozas. Su papá la corrió de su hogar, su mamá le dio la espalda, Finn cuando se enteró de la verdad la detestó, Puck y su mamá no llenaban las expectativas de una familia, y con Mercedes, aunque fueron muy amables y amigables con ella, tampoco ocupó fue un hogar. La única que supo entenderla fue la tierna e inocente morena.

Y porque sabía que no eran malas sus intenciones cuando le confesó la verdad al _Quarterback_ , no pudo detestarla, más bien, la admiró, admiró que nunca perdió sus ideales y ambiciosas metas a cambio de ser aceptada por los demás. Porque aunque siguieran lanzándole _slushies_ cada vez que se les daba la gana, la humillaran, la trataran de egoísta o simplemente la hicieran a un lado, siempre permanecía con la frente en alto, mostrándole al mundo que tenía una invencible fuerza de voluntad para sobresalir ante los demás y ser siempre diferente y especial. Rachel Berry, sin duda alguna, era un fiel ejemplo de superación y admiración. Y por ello, fue que cayó enamorada a sus pies.

Pero ahora, cuando por fin la rubia era libre y había vencido sus miedos, Rachel no la quería más. Ya era tarde para un cambio, bueno, eso es lo que en ese entonces Quinn Fabray creía. No sabía que la vida le tenía destinada cosas mejores y que la harían crecer como persona, lo único que tenía que hacer, era relajarse y ver la vida de manera distinta.

—No te preocupes Marls, me encuentro de maravilla—agradeció con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.— Sólo quiero verlos a ellos y llenarme de energía positiva—pidió haciéndose espacio entre la puerta y entrar.

—Bien—respondió resignada. No obligaría a la rubia para que le contara la verdad, sería ella sola quien daría el paso.— Beth y Tony están viendo el concierto de _Mumfords and Sons_ en _MTV_ , no sé por qué a los adolescentes les gusta ese tipo de música, si el tal _Winston Marshall_ se parece a _Chewbacca._ Si tan sólo hubieran estado en nuestra época del _Club Glee_ , sabrían qué es buena música—hizo una mueca graciosa de asco y los señaló— Y Frida, ella tenía problemas con _Historia_ y Harley le está tratando de enseñar algo. Están en mi habitación.

—Gracias Marley por cuidar tantas veces a mis hijos—agradeció y le dejó una suave caricia en su hombro.— ¿Podría pasar a ver a Frida y a Harley?

—Claro, es por allá—le enseñó el camino en el que debía dirigirse.

Agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y caminó hasta la habitación, abriéndola lentamente para evitar interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo las dos chicas. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando vio a la psiquiatra con un gorro de etiqueta en su cabeza y una barba artificial señalando a lo que parecía ser un pizarrón donde se veía dibujado su país.

—Y fue entonces que ese increíble hombre logró la unión y soberanía de nuestra bella nación ¿Sabías que ha sido el único presidente que ha obtenido el 100% de los votos? —relató bromeando y se acercó a pequeña para hacerle cosquillas— ¿Ahora sí estás preparada para el difícil examen de mañana?

— ¡Jo! Por supuesto que sí. Eres una grandiosa maestra.

—No, tú eres una excelente alumna. Eres una genio _Free_ —la sentó sobre sus piernas.— No puedo creer que veas _National Geographic_ y no _Peppa Pig._ Me recuerdas a mí cuando era niña. Yo veía _History_ y todos mis compañeros me llamaban rara. No nos entienden. No entienden a los genios—le dio un pequeño golpecito en su nariz.

—Así que además de psiquiatra, conocedora del arte, vagabunda, ¿también eres maestra calificada de _Historia?_ —estaba recargada en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Y tú además de ser una estirada, creída y prejuiciosa, ¿eres una espía? No, no, mejor una ninja—dejó cuidadosamente a Frida sobre la cama— ¿Estás bien? —Se puso de pie— ¿Quieres hablar?

—Así estoy bien por ahora—negó cabizbaja— Será luego—se protegió con sus brazos.

—Oye pequeña ¿Por qué no vas por un rato con tus hermanos? —Giró su cabeza a Frida.—En un rato continuamos, te lo prometo—asintió y acató sin rechistar la petición.— No soy quien para decirte nada Quinn, pero debes de sacar lo que estás sintiendo, si no lo haces será más doloroso—aconsejó acercándose hasta la rubia.

—Lo sé—asintió con lágrimas en los ojos— Ella la eligió.

—Bueno, no sé qué decir para hacer que te sientas mejor. No soy buena con esas cosas. Ya sabes, psiquiatra—se encogió de hombros.

—No necesitas decir nada. Sólo abrázame por favor—suplicó abatida acostándose en la cama como ovillo.

—Sí—aceptó y se acomodó a su lado— Todo estará bien cariño—la abrazó por la espalda— Sé que eres muy fuerte y lo sobrellevarás. Ya lo verás. Las cosas que no te matan, te hacen más fuerte la mayoría de las veces. Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Para que comiences a formar tu nueva vida. Sólo déjame entrar.

 _ **Tres meses después… Junio 10 del 2026, Hollywood, California. Studios Paramount Pictures.**_

—Sí Rachel, ya te dije que estoy bien. Ya fui al médico como se lo exigiste a Jessica antes de irte. Jess tampoco deja de molestarme cada segundo que puede. Creo que eres tú quien le da las ideas. La mantendré lejos de mis asuntos para que no vaya a contarte todo lo que espia.

Alex hablaba con Rachel a través del celular en uno de los descansos de los extenuantes ensayos para la obra. Sólo faltaban dos meses para el ansiado estreno, y por ello, la pequeña se encontraba más estresada que nunca, pues era su regreso de nuevo a los escenarios.

— Sólo estoy esperando los resultados. Esta semana me los entregarán. Es que no sé por qué se han tardado tanto si sólo fueron unas simples pruebas. ¡Joder que sí! No te estoy mintiendo, por qué no puedes creer en mis palabras. Si te digo que no sé por qué son tan tardados y nada profesionales, es porque no lo sé ¡Santo _Chewbacca_! Eres la más exigente de novia del mundo entero. Eres peor que una madre y mira que no tengo una para compararte con ella—refunfuñó cansada.

Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y respirar, porque Rachel Berry era una novia muy demandante y estaba siendo un poco más dramática que de costumbre. Al igual, la morena se tomó unos segundos para resoplar y bajarle un poco a su intensidad y cambiar de tema para retomar con la conversación. No quería llevar al límite la paciencia de su adorable y comprensible novia.

— No, aún me falta grabar unas escenas pero ahora me exigieron que fuera de urgencia con los peces gordos. Quizás quieren felicitarte por cómo va la serie. Lo sé amor, lo sé. Tienes a la mejor novia del mundo entero. Ahora solo por favor tranquilízate. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Sólo faltan un par de meses para que pueda viajar a verte. Ya llegaron los boletos para el estreno. Te extraño demasiado princesa—abrió la gran puerta de la oficina principal donde estaban ya reunidos todos los productores de la serie y su coprotagonista, Mía Muller, que la observaban con molestia e irritación.— Bueno Rach, tengo que colgar que aquí no andan de buen humor. Te mando muchos, muchos, muchos besos. Y respira y repite nuestro mantra una y otra vez—terminó con la llamada.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Alexandra?—la reprendió Ryan, el productor más importante y encargado de la serie, mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba su horrible boina amarilla que cubría su escasez de cabello— El llegar del _set_ a aquí sólo te toma dos minutos como máximo. Sólo dos nada complicados minutos.

— ¡Será porque tuve que atravesar entre todas esas fans desquiciadas que tienen en la salida! Si no las dejaran entrar cuando hay una junta como esta, sería más fácil para mí escabullirme. No sé cuál es el afán de mantenerlas aquí.

También recriminó tomando asiento a un lado de Mía que negaba exasperada con su cabeza y tenía cruzados los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Antes te gustaba eso Alex. Te gustaba que estuvieran alabándote y diciéndote lo maravillosa e increíble que eres—intervino la rubia— Pero desde que sales con esa tal Rachel Berry te has olvidado que esas eran las fans con las que te acostabas cada vez que se te daba la gana. Y ahora ya ni siquiera te dignas a darles un mugre y estúpido autógrafo. Recuerda que te debes a tus fans o ya sé, no vaya a ser que tu enana se ponga celosa, sí debe de ser eso. Mientras ella disfruta de todos los chicos guapos de _Londres_ y vaya a uno a saber qué hace con ellos. Debes de tenerle mucha confianza para dejarla que ande libre y sin preocupaciones mientras tú aquí estás volviéndote un león enjaulado. Mejor dicho un lobo enjaulado, ya me entiendes—le guiñó un ojo soltando palabras de resentimiento y veneno.

— ¡Cállate Mía o me olvidaré que eres mi amiga!—golpeó la enorme mesa ejecutiva— No vuelvas a decir nada de Rachel o tú y yo...

—Eso Alexandra. Eso mismo es porque hicimos esta junta—intercedió otro de los productores.— Te la has pasado peleando con Mía todo este tiempo ¿Qué parte no has entendido que nos conviene que estés mejor con ella que con Rachel? Porque te recuerdo que el asunto de que eres novia de esa estrellita mediocre no nos está retribuyendo puntos en las listas de popularidad y audiencia. De hecho, creo que has ido bajando de puesto entre las actrices más solicitadas y codiciadas del medio.

—Eso no es verdad. Aún sigo recibiendo audiciones para muchas cosas—contradijo indignada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dinos para cuál? Porque yo no me he enterado de nada—otra productora se hacía notar— Ni siquiera las portadas de revista te quieren más, Stone. Y ya me enteré que _Calvin Klein_ ya no están interesados de que seas su estrella adolescente para modelar esta temporada de _CK one Lifestyle_. Y aun peor, _Nike_ cree que ya no sería bueno tenerte entre sus favoritas porque ya no eres rentable y atraes al público como antes. Estás cayendo estrepitosamente Alexandra Stone.

—Mientras siga siendo la actual y flamante ganadora del _Emmy_ no sé por qué debería de preocuparse—dijo orgullosa con su típica sonrisa ladeada y de arrogancia— Además, cuál es el objetivo de que me digan todo esto. Mi vida personal y cuenta monetaria son solo mías y de nadie más. Ya veremos Jessica y yo cómo solucionarlo.

— ¡Basta! Las cosas empezarán a cambiar desde hoy, no pienso quedarme a esperar como nos arruinas a todos—Ryan le lanzó unos documentos— Léelo y dáselo a tu representante. Mía ya lo firmó—ordenó serio y se sentó de nuevo esperando ver como el demonio saldría de la ojiazul—Todo el mundo espera que su relación sea verdad. Que el amor entre _Rachel Michele_ y _Luce Ulrich_ se haga real. Así que nos aprovecharemos de ello para mejorar la audiencia y salir del bache que nos estamos metiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? Díganme por favor que no es lo que pienso—dicho y hecho, ahora fue ella la que se puso rápidamente de pie sosteniendo el contrato que le habían hecho llegar— Porque sí lo es, me verán salir de aquí en menos de dos pestañeos porque no pienso comenzar con una farsa como la que pretender hacer mi vida. Así se queden sin su estrella más importante—los señaló a todos muy molesta.

—Cállate Alexandra, deja de hacer berrinches y firma el puto contrato—ordenó Mía— No sólo eres tú, somos todos los que nos estamos jugando el pellejo con esto. Tanto productores, escritores, actores, los de utilería, los de luces, los de maquillaje ¡Absolutamente todos! Así que deja de ser una egoísta por una vez en tu vida y no hagas que se pare la locación ¿Piensas que yo estoy muy feliz y estoy bailando sobre nubes esponjosas de dulce por esto? ¡Claro que no! Pero la serie ya no es la más vista. Estamos cayendo dramáticamente por tu maldita culpa.

—¿Quién se piensan que soy? ¿Qué soy una muñeca de vitrina a la que van a exhibir para ganar dinero? Ni piensen que firmaré este contrato de _PR._ Así me quede en la calle, no lo haré. No ahora que tengo a alguien más importante en mi vida—rompió el contrato en dos y lo lanzó sobre la mesa— ¡Joder! Si soy Alexandra Stone y no necesito de ustedes ¡No necesito de nadie para ser famosa! Si no lo hice cuando declaré mi preferencia sexual, qué les hace pensar que lo haré ahora. Quizás Rachel tenga razón y deba irme a _Londres_ a su lado. Allí estarán gustosos de recibirme con los brazos abiertos. A lo mejor, esa tal serie _Skins_ sepa aprovecharme mejor sin ser un obstáculo para mi vida.

— ¿Enserio piensas dejar todo lo que te dio de comer estos años por esa que apenas y conoces de hace unos meses?—preguntó indignada Mía— ¡Dios Alex! ¡Nosotros fuimos tu familia! No nos merecemos esto. Ella te dejará en unos meses y te quedarás sola y sin fama ¡Sin nada!

—¡Lo siento! Pero amo a Rachel y no me harán cambiar de parecer—musitó muy segura de sus palabras— Por eso, cómo la amiga que creo que eres, te pido que me entiendas Mía. Me conoces demasiado para saber que no me he enamorado de nadie más. Sólo de ella y haré lo que sea por no lastimarla jamás. Así me vaya a la tumba con mis sentimientos por y para ella. Y lo siento por ello, siento no elegirlos a ustedes esta vez—le dejó un beso en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¡Tienes un mes Alexandra! ¡Un mes para cambiar de parecer!—le informó Ryan viendo partir muy molesta a su gran estrella.

Alex Stone que estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por amor.


	25. 24

_**V**_ _ **einticuatro**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"Es cuatro de Julio y no estás."**_

 _ **Julio 4 del 2026, Southampton, New York. Mansión Stone. 9:00 de la mañana.**_

—La verdad, no sé qué demonios hacemos aquí—refunfuñó Quinn observando como sus hijos corrían hasta la puerta principal cada uno con su mochila.— Entiendo que invitara a mis hijos, ya los cuidó una vez. Ellos no han dejado de molestarme. Defendiéndola una y otra vez, argumentando que es una buena persona y bla… bla… bla… Ya era suficiente con Rachel, pero ¿Ahora mis hijos también la defienden? ¡Malditas ratas traidoras!

Sus tres hijos le habían suplicado que aceptara la invitación de Alex. Le habían llorado, hecho berrinche y lloriqueado toda la semana. Y la verdad es que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, porque la familia de Biff se había ido de viaje a _Alemania_ y Judy estaba también de viaje en los _Barbados_ con su nuevo novio.

Y por supuesto Quinn, no los dejaría ir solos, y tampoco podía ir, tenía mucho trabajo y sólo tenía ese día de descanso. Así que aceptó, porque Harley también intercedió y suplicó que fuera para solucionar los problemas de ambas chicas, ya no tenían por qué pelear más. Rachel ya había tomado su decisión.

—Vamos rubia, disfruta de este día, es festivo, ya después vuelven a querer arrancarse los cabellos. Por lo mientras, a disfrutar de las comodidades de la playa—se burló Harley alborotándole el cabello— Sabes, te ves tan bien con ese estilo desenfadado, chica sexy—le guiñó el ojo y siguió el camino moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada mientras los tres niños eran recibidos por Alex con una enorme sonrisa.

Quinn había dejado a un lado su estilo ejecutivo, por uno más casual. Un short de mezclilla y una floja blusa blanca. Su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado como esa vez que había ido al antro.

—Quieren matarme. Sí. Quieren matarme—resopló y llegó hasta la posición de todos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Jugaremos a los _zombies_! —Chilló triunfante Tony— Desde ya les digo que yo hago equipo con Alex. Y Harley, no es que crea que no eres buena y te esté juzgando, pero Alex es una bestia cuando se trata de hacerlos polvo. Tú puedes quedarte con la insolente de mi hermana.

—Lo siento, pero yo no juego a los _zombies_. Me dan asco—se disculpó con la rubia.

—Eso no se vale—se quejó Beth cruzada de brazos— Ahora me toca con Fabray y mi madre es la peor en _videojuegos._ Mejor me quedo sola.

—Oye, apenas y estoy llegando y ya me estás dejando como una perdedora—se quejó Quinn— Hola creidita actriz. Y no porque me hayas invitado a tu casa, significa que ya dejé de odiarte.

—No te preocupes rubia culona, yo también te amo—dijo burlona y cargó entre sus brazos a Frida— Bueno, dejando de lado a los _zombies._ Se preguntarán por qué los invité y la respuesta es sencillamente porque es día de fiesta y los días de fiesta todos debemos ser felices y amigables, y todas esas cosas cursis. Además, quiero dejar en claro que no odio a nadie y menos si es una rubia estirada que no quiero decir su nombre—vio con detenimiento a Quinn— En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Lo siento rubia, esta vez me tocó ganar.

— ¡Púdrete! —Se cruzó de brazos— Sólo porque están mis hijos no te arranco esas extensiones.

— ¡Basta! Dejen de pelear—las regañó Harley— Creo que este es un buen comienzo para ambas, para que dejen de atacarse y lanzarse a la yugular de la otra. Son adultas, y como las adultas que son, deben de dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

—Yo ya no quiero pelear, lo juro por la _garrita_. Es Fabray quien insiste en lo mismo—frunció su ceño— Yo ya le pedí disculpas. De hecho, le envié un elegante detalle.

—Mandarme flores negras a mi oficina, no es pedir perdón—encaró a la actriz.

—Lo siento señorita difícil, no sé flores te puedan gustar, así que elegí las más parecidas con tu aburrida y nublada personalidad.

—Eres una…

—Agh, esto se está poniendo aburrido. Este par jamás serán amigas—intercedió Beth— Podrían dejar de parecer unas tontas y enfocarnos en lo importante ¿Dónde veremos los fuegos artificiales? Porque espero que eso sea lo mejor de la noche.

—Mmmm, lo bueno de la posición de la mansión, es que desde aquí se ven nítidamente. No hay nada que se interponga entre el cielo. Así que cuando sea de noche, saldremos a la playa. Ya tengo preparado todo—respondió Alex orgullosa de si misma.

— ¡ _Genial_!

Frida alzó su puño al cielo. La pequeña Fabray amaba todo lo relacionado con la Astronomía. Hasta había llevado el pequeño telescopio que le había llevado _Santa Claus_ en navidad.

—Creo que aquí la más entusiasta es _Free._ Aprendan de ella—Harley la alagó alegre— Pues bien ¿Cómo está el itinerario señorita Stone?

—Primero: Todos a ponerse cómodos porque nos subiremos a los juegos acuáticos—avisó Alex con euforia— Después: comeremos en los pastos. Hay _pizza_ —un chillido de emoción por parte de Beth.— _Hamburguesas_ —ahora otro por parte de Tony.— Y sin olvidarme de la princesa del castillo ¡Hay helado de Chocolate! —le hizo cosquillas a Frida, quien se carcajeaba.

— ¡Bien! ¿Y para los vegetarianos?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Harley, quienes escucharse decir lo mismo, se dirigieron la mirada y terminaron sonrojadas.

—¡Agh! También me acordé de los aburridos—las vio con detenimiento. Ya tenía un nuevo objetivo— También hay _pizzas_ y hamburguesas vegetarianas para ustedes par de _tortolitas_ —se burló de ambas quienes dejaron de verse y se mordieron los labios— ¡Bien! ¡Comienza la fiesta! Todos a ponerse sus trajes de baño.

Ordenó con una sonrisa y corrió con Frida entre sus brazos perseguidas por su fiel acompañante, Luca, que había extrañado a los pequeños del Clan Fabray.

 _ **4 de Julio del 2026. Londres, Inglaterra. Fortune Theatre. 16:00 p.m**_

— ¡No te desvelaré! —le habló _Raoul_ a _Christine Dannaé_.

— No, _Raoul_ —intentó detenerlo.

—Debes cambiarte. Iré por mi sombrero. Dos minutos _Linda Lotte_ —Se apresuró a salir sin ponerle atención.

— _¡Raoul!_ —le gritó desesperada, pero el hombre la ignoró, así que, silenciosamente levantó su espejo de mano.—Las cosas han cambiado, _Raoul_ —susurró abatida.

— _¡Niño insolente, moda vana. robando tu gloria! ¡Tonto ignorante y demandante te alzas con mi triunfo!_ —se escucha la voz del fantasma.

— _Ángel te oigo, habla, escucho. ¡Guíame a tu lado! ¡Ángel perdóname fui débil, entra por fin maestro!_ — le gritó a la voz que ya reconocía su corazón.

—Basta ¡Basta! Esto es un asco. Un verdadero asco. Jessie tu voz no se escucha lo suficiente dramática. Y Rachel ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? Quiero más emoción y sensibilidad en tus diálogos. Estoy harto de tus errores—interrumpió el director.

Tanto Rachel como Jessie se detuvieron confusos. Ambos creían que lo hacían bien. Pero su estricto maestro pensó diferente.

—Pero esta vez creo que sí lo hice bien—observó cansada al hombre— No puedo verme sobreactuada. Mi voz es perfecta.

—Basta Rachel, no lo contradigas o nos irá peor—le susurró Jessie.

— ¿Eres tú acaso la directora? No lo creo Rachel, si te digo más dramatismo y emoción, haces más dramatismo y emoción—golpeó el aire con el guión de la obra— Ya basta, estoy cansado de sus errores ¡Cinco minutos para todos! —gritó frustrado y se puso de pie para salir negando una y otra vez con su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te está pasando Rachel? —Jessie se acercó hasta la pequeña quien resopló harta y fatigada— Llevas varios días así. Como perdida.

—Lo siento Jessie, pero extraño a Alex. No me ha contestado los mensajes que le mandé en la mañana y eso me tiene preocupada. Lleva varios días así—se sentó al estilo indio en el borde del escenario— Ella siempre me responde, suele tardar un poco, pero ya pasaron 3 horas desde que se los mandé y nada que me responde.

—Bueno, quizás esté ocupada—se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla— Ya sabes, estará de compras de ropa o qué sé yo lo que hagan las estrellas de _Hollywood_ —sonrió.

Rachel jamás se imaginó que al llegar a Londres se encontraría con Jessie St. James, y mucho menos pasó por su mente, que él sería su coprotagonista y se convertiría en su mejor amigo con el que podía hablar y contarle sus frustraciones. El chico se veía mucho más maduro a como lo recordaba años atrás. Ya no tenía ese aire de superioridad ni arrogancia. Quizás los años le habían ayudado a madurar y ser la persona que ahora era, con esa enorme sonrisa y asombrosos ojos brillantes por ganarse un merecido lugar como un reconocido actor de musicales. Por eso se sintió con mayor seguridad y familiaridad a la hora que la habían aceptado como la protagonista y estrella de la obra.

—Gracias Jessie, has sido una buena compañía estos meses. No sé qué había sido sin ti y tus deliciosos _muffins_ veganos—agradeció con la misma sonrisa— Quizás tengas razón y Alex sólo este ocupada. Qué sé yo, con eso de que hoy es 4 de Julio. Supongo está de fiesta o algo así.

—Así me gusta Rachel, que sonrías. Aunque aún no me hago a la idea de que te vayan las chicas. Aún recuerdo cuando estabas por las banquetas por ese estúpido y nada talentoso Finn Hudson —se puso de pie y le alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.— Que te parece que cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a celebrar a nuestro estilo, con _karaoke_ de por medio. Sabes que entre tú y yo siempre se asegura que habrá fuego—le guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona.

—Me parece muy buena idea, así olvido el asco que ha sido hoy.

Abrazó al chico para posicionarse de nuevo, al mismo lugar donde los había regañado el cascarrabias de su director.

_

— ¡Esto es genial! Tenías razón cuando dijiste que se verían bien los fuegos—gritó con emoción Beth tomando un sinfín de fotografías.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban sentados en las hamacas que Alex había preparado para ver el espectáculo de pirotecnia. Después de pasar toda la tarde en diversión, indirectas de Alex hacia Quinn y Harley por su cercanía, carreras de ver quién era más rápido entre Luca y Tony, sonrisas de Frida por lanzarse del tobogán acuático y que Beth ganara la matanza de zombies, ahora estaban entretenidos con las miles de luces que iluminaban el cielo con un sinfín de colores. Alex no se había comunicado con Rachel, no porque no quisiera, sino porque ni tiempo le había dado para hacerlo. El día había sido increíble y había olvidado el celular en la mansión, por eso desconocía las múltiples e insistentes llamadas de la morena, que se encontraba en un bar observando una y otra vez su _iPhone_ a la espera de la ojiazul, mientras Jessie cantaba por tercera vez consecutiva _Pompeii_ a lado de dos gemelas que lo abrazaban con alteración. A Rachel ni siquiera le había dado ganas de cantar, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo por la insistencia del castaño. Ella sólo quería hablar con su novia y contarle el día de mierda que había pasado, pero la chica, parecía estar entretenida con otras cosas, o mejor dicho, con alguien más para siquiera regresarle una llamada.

—Oh vamos Rachel, quita esa cara de fastidiosa y sube a cantar—pidió Jessie arrastrando la voz por culpa del alcohol— Todos están esperando a que la chica provinciana cante ¿O no es verdad? —Involucró a todas las personas presentes del lugar— ¿Quién quiere que la maravillosa y talentosa Berry cante? ¡Qué cante! ¡Que cante! —lo acompañaron las chicas con la que estaba.

—Jessie, por favor—suplicó por lo bajo— No quiero cantar.

— ¡Agh! Que aburrida. Como sigues así, me tendré que ir con estas… dos bellezas—abrazó a las dos chicas y les dio un beso a cada una— Al diablo Berry… Yo me voy… Si quieres un cuarteto te nos unes… Ya sabes… donde… encontrarnos…—se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió tambaleándose.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas Alex? Te extraño.

Frunció sus labios y pidió otra bebida. Muy mala idea para la solución a sus problemas y su escasa resistencia al alcohol.

—Haley, ¿podrías acompañarme? Es importante, necesito tus conocimientos de medicina.

Pidió amablamente cuando vio que la chica se había separado algunos minutos de la rubia que ahora veía a sus hijos felices correr por la playa.

—Claro Alex.

Aceptó siguiendo los pasos de la ojiazul que se dirigía a su casa. No quería que nadie más escuchara o viese lo que tenía que enseñarle. Atravesaron la sala hasta llegar a su cuarto especial, donde Alex tomó unos papeles y se los entregó.

—Hace un par de meses fui a hacerme unas pruebas porque no me estaba sintiendo muy bien y me preocupó cuando llevaba varios días con el mismo dolor de cabeza. Al principio se iba de un momento al otro, luego se mantenía por más tiempo. Hasta volverse continuo—la psiquiatra sacó los papeles que parecían unos resultados.— Pero tardaron demasiado tiempo en darme una explicación a mi afección. De hecho, no me dieron respuesta porque argumentaron que no entendían que era lo que me pasaba realmente. Que no estaba capacitados para resolverlo—relató intranquila.

—Bueno Alex, yo no soy neuróloga o algo relacionado. Comprendo que pensaras que porque soy psiquiatra sabría lo que tenías.

—No, no es por eso. Sabes, te investigué. Necesitaba conocer porque querías ayudarnos y luego me llevé una grata sorpresa al enterarme que eres la jefa del área de especialidad de Psiquiatría del mejor hospital del país respecto a medicina, Específicamente del _John Hopkins_. Sabes que para que te den cita rápida en ese hospital es básicamente imposible, pero si conoces a…

—...Alguien que te pueda conectar con la persona adecuada sería más fácil—concluyó por la ojiazul que aceptó sus intenciones— Vaya Stone, apenas y no nos conocemos y ya me estás pidiendo un favor de este calibre.

—Por favor Harley, en verdad que lo necesito. Necesito a alguien de confianza. Tengo una carrera mediática que cuidar ¿Te imaginas sí los productores se enteran? De por sí ya me traen entre ceja y ceja. Por eso te estoy casi suplicando, si no estuviera asustada con esto, enserio que no te estaría molestando.

—De acuerdo, conozco al jefe de Neurología. Me acosté un par de veces con él—se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia— Hablaré con él y a ver qué puedo hacer. Te aviso bien el lunes que regreso a _New Jersey_. Por lo mientras te puedo decir que no hicieron las suficientes pruebas. Para empezar, ni siquiera tienes una _Resonancia Magnética_ que nos ayudaría en mucho. Las pruebas de sangre a veces no son tan contundentes. Existen más auxiliares de diagnóstico—Alex asintió aunque no sabía realmente de lo que se le estaba hablando.

—Gracias—la abrazó cálidamente— Prometo ayudarte cuando lo que necesites y este a mi disposición.

—No es necesario. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo y ayudo a las personas que me lo piden.

—De todas maneras, gracias—escucharon el tono de un celular— ¡Oh por Dios! Lo olvidé por completo—fue hasta donde se encontraba— ¡Joder es Rachel! ¡Me olvidé de ella!—contestó la quién sabe qué llamada que había hecho la morena— Amor, enserio lo siento… pero dejé el celular…

— ¡Calla Stone! Llevo toda la tarde… tratando de comunicarme… y tú con quién sabe estabas…—le interrumpió su defensa.

— ¿Estás borracha? Dime que mínimo hay alguien a tu lado.

Claro que lo estaba, llevaba la sexta copa de la noche, y no lo estaba manejando muy bien. Rachel Berry jamás manejaba bien el alcohol y es algo que ya todos sabemos.

—Eso ahora… no… es lo… importante—un hipo se hizo presente— ¿Estás engañándome con alguien? Sí claro… Tienes metida a una de tus perfectas y hermosas chicas en tu cama… Disfrutando del… maravilloso… día festivo… Mientras yo estoy aquí… a kilómetros… extrañándote como… una boba…—soltó una risa irónica— Mientras estoy aquí… amándote y tú… aprovechando que no… te veo…

— ¿Qué? ¡No Rachel! —respondió intranquila— No te estoy engañando.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces dime qué estabas… haciendo… para que no pudieras… contestarme…

—Estaba haciendo las paces con Quinn y sus hijos—repuso contundente.

—Otro gato o pato con ese cuento… ¿Oh era perro? ¡Vaya! Sí estoy borracha —Escuchó otra risita— Bueno… no te creo… crees que me voy a tragar eso… No soy estúpida Alex… Sé que me estás mintiendo… Sí… es eso… seguro estás pensando… Rachel está muy lejos… No sabrá que… la estoy engañando… Pero nop… no puedes engañarme amor…

—Rachel, basta—pidió frustrada— No te estoy engañando. De hecho Harley está aquí a mi lado. Ella también vino, puedes preguntarle para verificarlo.

—Nop… Sabes… Te pagaré con la misma moneda… Si, eso… Ya había olvidado que me gustan los chicos… Aquí hay muchos y muy guapos… Quizás debería de aceptar sus invitaciones… Debería subirme a la barra y bailar… bailar… bailar… Quiero bailar… ¡Oh escuchas! Es _Ellie Goulding_ … _Nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada… Porque tenemos el fuego y estamos ardiendo en el infierno—_ empezó a cantar la canción— Me estoy subiendo en la barra, amor—mintió, solo quería hacer enojar a su desconsiderada novia.

—No sigas, después podrías arrepentirte. Bájate ahora mismo de allí si no quieres que en verdad me enoje. Recuerda, nadie puede ver lo mío. Nadie puede verte más que yo—ordenó molesta.

—Sólo quiero la verdad ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Prometo que no me enojaré.

—Rachel, joder, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sólo escúchate. Estás borracha—gruñó entre dientes.

—Y lo estoy porque te extraño—sollozó como niña pequeña— No lo entiendes. Te extraño mucho. Te quiero aquí, a mi lado. Extraño tus besos, tus brazos, tu sonrisa, sí, extraño tu sonrisa. Extraño tu sonrisa.

—Rach, no llores amor. Ya casi iré—pidió pasado saliva para contener las lágrimas.

—No, no ya casi. Te quiero aquí. Y ya, en este momento—demandó frustrada— Quiero que tomes el primer vuelo y estés aquí. Por favor Alex, no puedo más.

—Rach, no puedo cariño, no ahora. Sólo un mes, en un mes estoy a tu lado—prometió sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, entonces ya no me hables más. No me hables hasta que pase el mes—refunfuñó enojada, y todo por culpa del bendito alcohol.

—No me hagas esto Rachel.

—Te voy a colgar—informó graciosa— En cinco… cuatro… ¿Qué sigue después del cuatro? Ah sí… Dos…

—Ni lo pienses Berry. No me cuelgues—ordenó irritada.

—Adiós Alex.

Y fue lo último que escuchó de parte de la morena, quien había decidido apagar el celular y pedir un taxi para poder llorar feliz en su cama, esa en la que soñaba que Alex estaba a su lado.


	26. 25

_**Veinticinco:**_

 _ **"Situación Límite."**_

 _ **Julio 5 del 2026, Southampton, New York. Mansión Fabray-Berry. 5:30 de la madrugada**_.

La noche no fue nada tranquila para Quinn Fabray. No habían podido dormir durante todo el viaje en avión, hasta apenas unos cortos minutos atrás que había llegado a su casa.

Recordó como la morena había cambiado de personalidad de un momento a otro en su llamada telefónica. Rachel ya había perdido el control una vez, y no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo, como ya se lo había advertido su psiquiatra que podría suceder con cualquier cambio brusco de su rutina.

Así al llegar a _Los Ángeles_ , se dirigió a la habitación de ambas y se cercioró de que Rachel se hubiese tomado sus nuevos medicamentos que se le habían sido recetados escasas semanas atrás.

La vio sobre la cama, desnuda como anteriormente acostumbraba a dormir, y lo único que hizo fue acostarse lentamente a su lado para no despertarla y seguir con las mismas indicaciones. Tenía que hacer sentir a la chica como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como llevaba haciéndolo tanto tiempo y así no desequilíbrala más.

_

Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban cálidamente, se giró para ver de quién se trataba, y no fue quién se imaginó, de hecho, estaba muy lejos de ser quien quería que fuera. Distinguió a través de la oscuridad unos mechones rubios que cubrían la totalidad de su rostro. Agitó su cabeza un par de veces para así poder despejarse un poco y salir de la ensoñación que podría ser la causante de su alucinación. Pero no sirvió de nada, aún seguía la imagen de Quinn Fabray enfrente de sus ojos, y lo peor vino, cuando se dio cuenta de su ubicación, que no era otra más que en la mansión de Alex. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. El día anterior había estado en Londres.

— ¿Quinn qué haces aquí? — la rubia parecía tener el sueño profundo, así que se decidió por moverla un poco.— Quinn… Quinn… —insistió pero nada, ni un movimiento de la chica— ¡Joder Quinn! Ya despierta.

Le gritó al oído, y fue entonces que, la rubia se despertó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?

Asustada, se restregó los ojos.

— ¿Te estoy preguntando que qué haces en la mansión de Alex y qué hacemos en su cama?

No quería darle vueltas al asunto. No quería siquiera imaginarse que le había sido infiel a la ojiazul.

—En primera Rachel, no sé de lo que me hablas. No estamos en la mansión de ese tal Alex, sino en nuestra casa. Y segunda, estoy en tu cama porque vivimos juntas. ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

Susurró intrigada. La morena en los últimos meses no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y que ahora estuviera haciéndolo, era un gran avance y eso la hacia sentir enormemente feliz.

— ¿Tú y yo viviendo juntas?

No recordaba esa parte de la historia. No recordaba nada de la historia que se le estaba planteando.

— ¡Claro! Llevamos más o menos viviendo juntas desde hace doce años, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Me estás preocupando Rachel— escuchó el insistente tono de su celular y giró su rostro para poder ver el despertador— ¡Joder! Por qué no me pueden dejar dormir un rato más, parece que no saben que los viajes de Los Ángeles a New York son largos, y más en mi condición—se puso de pie, vio de quién se trataba el mensaje y comenzó a buscar ropa en el armario— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Ya cállate maldita latina y deja de estar molestando! De seguro es relacionado con la estúpida serie. Ya le dije que la dejaré—maldecía una y otra vez mientras daba pequeños brincos para ponerse unos ajustados jeans.

— ¿Por qué Santana quiere verte si te odia? Y ¿De qué serie hablas? No se supone que debes de ir al buffet jurídico. Enserio que no entiendo nada.

Se recargó en el respaldo y vio la intensidad con la que la rubia se movía por la habitación.

— ¡Dios Rachel! No estoy para tus abnegaciones y ensoñaciones ¿De qué serie estoy hablando? Mi serie, Rachel. _Dame Una Simple Razón_ —se puso una blusa entallada y una chamarra de piel.— De la cual ya estoy harta pero Santana insiste en que no la deje. No entiende que mi esposa es más importante en este momento.

— ¿Esposa?

Susurró para ella misma. Quinn le decía la verdad puesto llevaba dos hermosas argollas en su dedo anular izquierdo que así de lo hacía saber. Quizás se habían casado en _Las Vegas_ y había estado muy ebria para recordarlo. Quizás llevaba muchos días ebria y ya la habían corrido de los ensayos de la obra. Su cansancio y dolor de cabeza se podría deber a ello.

—Rachel, y es mejor que tú también te apures o llegarás tarde a tu cita. No creo que el neurólogo esté esperándote todo el día, y mucho menos, tu psiquiatra que es una _lady_ londinense del orden y control y no le gusta esperar—le lanzó muy atareada un vestido— ¡Vamos floja! Mueve tu estupendo culo porque yo no te esperaré hasta que te dignes a dejar de ser un oso que acaba de despertar de su hibernación. Porque según esa estúpida latina, tengo escasos 45 minutos para llegar a la locación y terminar con el contrato, y está vez, no te podemos acompañar al hospital, mientras te llevará Andrew. Ya llegaré después yo—se vio en el espejo y trató de arreglar un poco su cabello alborotado que llevaba hasta los hombros.

—Por supuesto.

No dijo más y se puso de pie, aun entorpecida, sintiendo el aire correr por todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Y como acto reflejo, se cubrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Cada vez era más obvio que había engañado a su _novia_.

—Dios, cielo, no puedo creer que aun tu cuerpo me prenda a pesar de los años. El que me esperarás desnuda enserio me sorprendió mucho, supongo que es parte de tu mejoría—Quinn se aproximó hasta ella y la aprisionó de la cadera.— Eres tan sexy y ardiente Rachel. Si no es porque tengo que terminar con lo que debería de hacer mi boba representante, te juro que ahora mismo te lo hacía—le hizo su flequillo hacia un lado y le dejó un tierno beso en la frente —Siempre me sorprendes _Lobito_.

—¡Quinn!— una mirada de extrañeza de su "supuesta esposa" — No me he lavado los dientes— se excusó cubriéndose la boca.

—Tan considerada siempre—la soltó, aun así le robó un fugaz beso en los labios.— Recuerda… 10 minutos o me voy y no habrá tanda de besos de despedida—le dejó un coqueto y divertido golpe en su culo y salió por la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Se tocó el pecho asustada. Seguro que todo el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior era el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo mejor había muerto de una congestión alcohólica. Lo mejor era continuar y conocer el desenlace de lo que estuviese pasando. Así que buscó por todos los cajones ropa interior, se puso el vestido que Quinn le había dado y se peinó un poco.

Salió a la sala, Quinn estaba desayunando unos _waffles_ y leyendo en su _iPad_ , lo que supuso que era las noticias, como si nada estuviese sucediendo, como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo. Examinó con detenimiento todo el lugar. Y lo que se encontró, la confundió aún más. Había muchas fotos de ellas dos juntas. Unas donde parecía ser su boda por los vestidos que usaban, otra donde ambas estaban besándose debajo de la _Torre Eiffel_ , pero la que creyó que era la solución, era aquella que estaba en un divertido marco azul con ovejitas. Era una sonriente Beth abrazando a su madre.

—Quinn—le habló a la rubia que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Dime cielo.

— ¿Dónde está Beth?

—Donde más sino con Shelby. Pidió que la dejáramos ir unos días a _Lima_ en lo que yo volvía de solucionar mis problemas de _Los Ángeles._

Respondió sin darle mucha importancia y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, eso era lo que creía la morena, que seguía con su inspección ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

— ¿Y tus otros dos hijos? ¿Dónde están ellos?

Insistió, si no lo había logrado con Beth, mínimo lo haría con los otros pequeños.

— ¿Quiénes? No sé de lo que me estás hablando Rachel. ¿Te sientes bien? —musitó ahora sí preocupada— Desde que te despertaste estás rara.

— Algo no va bien. No va bien—se movió de un lado al otro masajeando su cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle.

— ¿Segura que no te caíste de la cama y te diste un golpe? —se aproximó hasta ella y la detuvo del brazo.

— ¡Esto está mal! —Se soltó con angustia— Tú en realidad te casaste con Biff, no conmigo. Rres una prestigiosa abogada y no una actriz de _Hollywood._ Tienes tres maravillosos hijos que ahora mismo no sé dónde demonios están. Y luego está Alex ¡Dios! ¡Dónde está Alex! Quinn ¡¿Dónde está mi Alex?!

—Rachel, de verdad me estás asustando. No sé quién demonios sea ese tal Alex.

Claro que sabía quién era Alex, pero no quería alborotar más su desconcierto.

— ¡Alex es mujer!

—Bien—hizo un aspaviento con sus manos para no contradecirla más— Creo que mejor te dejo para que te relajes y pongas tus pensamientos en su lugar.

Tomó su chaqueta y las llaves para darle un respiro a la pequeña. Quizás sería una de sus tantas crisis nerviosas por las que pasaba.

— Nos vemos al rato, si no es que desapareces y me abandonas por esa tal Alex.

Se despidió graciosa y le dio una fugaz beso en la mejilla para salir por la puerta principal.

—Vamos Rachel… Vamos Rachel… Piensa—caminó de un lado a otro con desesperación— Sí Quinn es una actriz, entonces ¿Alex dónde está? Quizás aquí debe de haber algo que me dé una pista de en dónde se encuentra la rata traicionera.

Sonrió por lograr relacionar las cosas. Volvió a su habitación y buscó entre todos los cajones desordenándolos por completo hasta encontrar una pequeña tarjeta que contenía el nombre que tanto anhelaba ver.

— Entonces mi bella novia está en esta dirección, pero si está hasta _New Jersey_ , a 45 minutos de aquí ¡Dios! A partir de hoy dejo de tomar vodka—prometió tomando la primera chaqueta que se encontró en su camino y salió de la mansión.

Pidió a Andrew que manejara hasta _New Jersey_ en la dirección que tenía la tarjeta sin hacerle ningún tipo de preguntas, a lo mejor el hombre también estaba involucrado en el juego. Un edificio se hizo presente ante sus ojos, y no era lo que esperaba ver, era el _Hospital John Hopkins._ No esperó a que el pobre chofer pudiera estacionar la camioneta y se bajó como pudo por la ansiedad de conocer qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Llegó a la recepción y una nueva sorpresa. Era Jessica quien era la encargada de atender a las personas que llegaban allí y les asignaba sus citas. Se aproximó sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella pensaba que sucederían.

—Hola Jessica ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en Los Ángeles ayudando a Alex con la serie?

— ¿Perdón? —cuestionó confusa.

—Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió desesperada.

—Disculpa ¿Te sucede algo Rachel? Tú cita es hasta las 9. Entiendo que la doctora Stone sea muy estricta con sus horarios pero no tanto para que llegues tan temprano—giró a ver el reloj de su computadora — Apenas son las 7:15.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Tú eres la representante de Alex. Deja de mentirme ¡Dios! ¡Dejen de mentirme todos! —golpeó el escritorio.

—Bueno, no exactamente soy su representante—expresó asustada.— Sólo soy la chica que está a su servicio por mis prácticas, y no te estoy mintiendo. Calma Rachel, no quiero que me golpees y tenga que llamar a seguridad.

—Pero tú eres su representante—insistió — Alex es la protagonista de la serie _Dame una simple razón_. Es la famosa actriz que ganó 5 _Emmy's_. Ella es mi hermosa novia.

— ¡Qué! ¿Alex actriz? ¿Y dices que es tu novia?—soltó una carcajada.— Que buena broma Rachel. No sé de dónde sacas eso. La doctora Stone es la encargada de área de Psiquiatría y está muy lejos de ser una actriz reconocida, y mucho menos, de haber ganado cinco _Emmy's_ , quizás sus investigaciones la hagan merecedora de la medalla _Wolf_ por sus aportes a la medicina, pero un _Emmy_ , jamás. Además, ella está casada con el neurólogo Robert Carter, otro gran médico del hospital, por lo cual, dudo que pueda ser tu hermosa novia como es que dices que es—vio la molestia en los ojos de la chica. — Alex es tu psiquiatra Rachel. Ella está llevando tu caso—aclaró seria.

— ¡Por Dios! Esto no puede estar sucediendo —inhaló y exhaló tratando de tranquilizarse.

Todo estaba mal. Primero Quinn diciendo que era su esposa y era una actriz reconocida, ahora, Alex era su psiquiatra y estaba casada con un hombre. ¡Un _puto_ hombre!

Estarían burlándose de ella o se estaban vengando. Sí debería de ser eso. Así que decidió seguirles el juego, si así lo querían, jugaría ella también.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que el cansancio de la obra me está produciendo que diga tonterías. Vine a mi cita —mintió muy segura, ella era una maravillosa actriz y podría engañarla—Me podrías dejar verla, me urge, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Ya sabes, mis medicamentos —Jessica la vio como si fuera un ser extraño venido de otro planeta, pero aceptó.

—De acuerdo, supongo que como eres su paciente más importante, y tienes libertad de cita, Alex no tendrá inconvenientes de adelantarte. Déjame me comunicó con ella para saber sí se encuentra en su consultorio —Rachel asintió y vio como la chica descolgaba el teléfono.

—Oye Alex ¿Quién crees que está aquí por méritos propios? Rachel Berry... Sí, dice que le urge verte... Que no se siente bien... ¿Qué por qué aún no la he dejado pasar? Lo siento quería verificar que estuvieras libre... De acuerdo... Ya la hago pasar —colgó la llamada y dirigió su mirada a la morena, que estaba desesperada golpeando con su pie el reluciente y estéril piso porque quería que la dejaran ver a la ojiazul y le explicara todo lo que estaba sucediendo. — Dice la doctora Stone que puedes pasar... Es en el segundo piso.

—Gracias —asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador.

Sintió los escasos segundos de recorrido como si fueran siglos. Escuchó la alarma que le indicaba que se abriría la puerta y salió corriendo. Transitó desesperada entre los pasillos del hospital intentando llegar a la puerta del consultorio. Ni siquiera puso atención en todos los médicos y pacientes que se interponían en su camino y le gritaban palabras de molestia. Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con un guapo y joven chico rubio con bata blanca, que la aprisionó del brazo obstaculizando su camino. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, por lo que un calor opresivo la inundó por completo.

—Hey Rach ¿Qué te sucede? No puedes correr como loca por estos pasillos, podrías lastimarte—Le indicó con una enorme sonrisa.

Le fue inevitable no soltar las primeras lágrimas por su frustrado intento de encontrase con Alex.

— ¿Por qué me detienes? ¡Necesito ver a Alex! Ni siquiera te conozco. Parece que todos me tratan como si estuviera loca.

Se removió inquieta intentando de soltarse del joven médico, pero era inútil, él seguía tomándola por el brazo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no me conoces? Soy Robert… tu neurólogo, Rae. Y esto no es un centro psiquiátrico—dijo bromeando— Te aseguro que Alex no irá a ningún lado. Si quieres yo te llevo con ella—se ofreció amable.

—Antes ¿Podrías soltarme?

No pudo evitar que miles de lágrimas inundaran sus ojos que ya no distinguían nada a su alrededor. El rubio asintió y la soltó esperando a que la morena no saliera corriendo de nuevo.

— ¿Conoces a Alex? ¿Conoces a mi Alex?

—Claro que la conozco, casi todo el hospital conoce a la encantadora y hermosa Doctora Stone. Es la alumna más destacada de _Princeton_ y jefa de Psiquiatría. Y sería un desplante que no la conociera si soy su esposo—le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?

— ¿No la has visto hoy? —Ignoró las palabras esperando a que el chico le diera una pista de dónde se podría encontrar su ojiazul— Por favor—suplicó sofocada.

—La última vez que la vi estaba en el área de _Pediatría_ pero desconozco si sigue allí. Seguramente ya esta en su consultorio.

Rachel no permitió que siguiera formulando porque salió corriendo de nuevo.

Y como si se tratase una de esas películas de terror donde la banda sonora es intensa y asfixiante, como el _sountrack_ de _Psicosis_ , seguía su alarmante recorrido con una bola de fuego que poco a poco iba quemando más su garganta. Ni siquiera le importó sentirse tan agotada y que aun seguía enojada con los demás por armar tremenda obra dramática.

— ¿Dónde maldita sea estás Alex? —Gritó con un sonido ensordecedor que todos los que estaban a su lado se estremecieron y por un momento creyeron que realmente estaba loca y los asesinaría si se cruzaban en su camino— Por favor amor… Ya estoy aquí.

Siguió su pasaje, andando por cada parte del hospital sin aun poder encontrarse con la ahora psiquiatra. Eso la estaba desquiciando y atormentándola cada vez más. Y como no, si cuando tratas de encontrar a tu amor, crees que el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido. Te sientes como si estuvieras en otra dimensión, como si tú estuvieras plasmada en esa pintura _"El grito"_ del noruego _Edvard Munch_ , y sí, la morena también conocía las bellas artes.

El tiempo avanzaba más rápido para ella, llegando a escuchar perfectamente su reloj de mano y sus manecillas taladraran sus oídos. Se escuchaban igual de nítidos que el ritmo de su corazón que corría a mil por hora y sentía que se le saldría en cualquier instante. Y cuando se hizo referencia al Psycho suite de Bernand Hermann anteriormente, la morena podría jurar que los _violines_ iban cada vez más rápido, más audibles, más asfixiantes, más sofocantes, cada vez más inquietantes y por su frente comenzó a caer sudor frío, frío de impotencia y no por la actividad física, más bien por la desesperación y ansiedad que la inundaba. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica circulaba sin detenerse por su espina dorsal, al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que no había pasado más de 15 minutos y ella ya se sentía exhausta. Se detuvo por un momento para tranquilizarse sentándose en el piso y colocando sus manos en su cabeza jalando cada vez más duro sus mechones que ya no estaban peinados como cuando llegó, ahora era un horror, estaba todo alborotado. Después de esa pequeña interrupción se puso de pie y continúo por lo que había ido.

Por fin, cuando estuvo enfrente de ese consultorio con la insignia de jefa de _Psiquiatría_ , abrió la puerta lentamente. Alex estaba sentada de espaldas observando hacia las pinturas que estaban posicionadas a lo largo de todas las paredes de su oficina. Su mirada estaba pérdida entre sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató cuando Rachel se acercó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda suspirando aliviada. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido más relajada, y aunque ella creía que ya no podía llorar más, las lágrimas goteaban más rápido entre sus mejillas. La opresión en su pecho disminuyó y un gran suspiro salió de sus labios. Abrazó más fuerte a Alex y sintió que el tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo instante. La sola presencia de su chica le era lo mejor en su vida, de la vida que su cerebro se había obligado a crear.

El sonido de las manecillas había cesado y le daban un respiro, los latidos de su corazón ya no taladraban sus oídos y sus sentidos se sofisticaron a tal grado que una gran oleada de perfume de la ojiazul llenó por completo sus vías aéreas. Un perfume diferente que había olido en ella.

— ¿Por qué Alex? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué todos me mienten de esta manera? ¿Es una venganza por lo que les he hecho?—se separó de Alex conectando su mirada con ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Rachel? —salió de su estado de autismo observado el misticismo por parte de la morena— ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que un tren te acaba de atropellar.

—Como que de qué estoy hablando Alexandra—se acercó de nuevo y se sentó sobre sus piernas.— Perdóname por la estúpida que fui ayer contigo. Perdóname por gritarte ayer en esa llamada, pero te extrañaba amor. No puedes seguir con esta estupidez de que ahora eres una doctora, cuando sabemos que en realidad eres la mejor actriz del mundo entero y eres el amor de mi vida.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada—sonrió ayudando a que la morena se pusiera de pie y le señaló la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.— Estás aquí por méritos propios Rachel y es un gran avance. Pensé que dijiste que jamás querías volver a verme, pero no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Enserio vas a seguir con este estúpido juego! No puedo creerlo. Hasta te has vestido sofisticada como usualmente lo hace Quinn sólo para engañarme.

Tenía razón, Alex estaba vestida muy refinada y con el cabello relamido en un moño.

—Insisto Rachel, sigo sin entender nada. Yo no soy actriz y no te estoy mintiendo en nada—se puso en pie para quitarle las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.— Explícame, que no entiendo.

— Es que todos, incluso tú insisten en que son diferentes personas. Quinn dice que es actriz y es mi esposa, Jessica es tu chica de servicio cuando en realidad es tu representante. Un tal Robert dice que es tu esposo, y ahora tú me dices que eres _psiquiatra._ La que no entiende nada soy yo—acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de su chica— ¿Acaso ya no me amas? Dijiste que me amarías a pesar de todo. Me lo prometiste Alex. Me lo prometiste antes de que me fuera a _Londres._ Dijiste que estarías a mi lado…

— ¿Cuál viaje Rachel? ¿Y cuál promesa?—estaba aturdida por la forma en que la morena la acariciaba y sus ojos chocolates se tornaban de otro color por el llanto que la inundaba.— Yo jamás te he prometido nada. Tú nunca has viajado a _Londres._ Y todo lo anterior es cierto. Quinn Fabray es tu esposa.

— ¡No! ¡No! Es falso ¡Todo es falso!—gritó enfurecida— Todos me están mintiendo… Todo esto es una mentira… Una muy cruel mentira… Felicidades a todos si querían hacerme sentir una estúpida, porque lo han conseguido.

—Basta Rachel, cálmate—la detuvo por los hombros— Estás sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Todo es culpa por el cambio de medicamento. Tienes que relajarte—la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró suavemente al oído— Vamos Rache, respir, esto solo es tu bienvenida al mundo. Al mundo real. Te lo explico hasta que te calmes.

— ¿Cuál mundo real? —sintió su corazón latir con fuerza— ¿Qué medicamentos?

—Los nuevos medicamentos que estás tomando para tu depresión y _psicosis_. Los medicamentos que te trajeron de vuelta. A tu nueva vida.

 _ **Psicosis**_ : _Palabra utilizada en términos de Psiquiatría y Psicología para referirse a un estado mental descrito como una escisión o pérdida de contacto con la realidad. Las personas que lo presentan pueden tener alucinaciones o delirios y pueden exhibir cambios en su personalidad y pensamientos desorganizados. Muchas personas tienen experiencias inusuales o de distorsión de la realidad en algún momento de sus vidas, en ciertos casos por diferentes factores, como experiencias particularmente intensas o angustiantes. Los sujetos psicóticos suelen experimentar (o no) alucinaciones, pensamientos delirantes y pérdida de la memoria.]_

Eso es lo que resume gran parte de la vida de Rachel Barbra Berry. Esa vida paralela que su cerebro se había creado solo por mera sobrevivencia.

—Rachel Berry—se alejó y la vio directamente a los ojos— Eres una paciente diagnosticada clínicamente como _psicótica_.

 _Psicótica_ … _Psicótica_ … _Psicótica_. Palabra que retumbó por su mente una y otra vez.

Rachel Berry jamás se imaginó escuchar esa palabra. Esa cruel y dura palabra, aquella que jamás había estado en su vocabulario.

Y como si su vida pasara en sólo segundos por su mente, todos los recuerdos regresaron a ella. Ella años y años postrada sobre una cama, visitas contantes de muchas personas, Quinn soltando gritos de desesperación y furia a todos los doctores que las visitaban por no poder ayudarla, Santana y Kurt todas las tardes sentados a su lado contándole sobre obras de _Broadway_ que habían visitado y a las que algún día regresaría, sus padres llorando por ver a su pequeña encerrada en un mundo paralelo. Todas las personas que amaba, estaban destrozadas y acabadas por su culpa.

—Supongo que todo lo que me estás contando es sólo una vida que te has creado para no afrontar por lo que estabas pasando. Te he estado investigando mucho—la soltó pacíficamente y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla.— Rachel, yo soy tu psiquiatra y he estado todo este tiempo a tu lado. Y estoy para ayudarte—planchó una imaginaria arruga en su vestido y se sentó elegante sobre el escritorio.— Todo lo que quieras saber, y si tengo la capacidad para ayudarte, lo haré—colocó su dedo índice sobre su labio.

—Yo… Yo… No sé qué pensar… ¡Dios! ¿Estoy loca? —se cubrió el rostro con impotencia.

—No Rachel, no estás loca. Nunca lo has estado—le quitó las manos y la hizo verla de nuevo— ¿Sabes lo que son eventos estresantes, o lo que _Jaspers_ ha denominado como una _situación límite_?

—No soy psiquiatra como tú. Obviamente no lo sé—negó enojada.

—Cierto—asintió con una agradable sonrisa— Bueno, son aquellas experiencias particularmente intensas y frustrantes por las que se ha pasado y que te hacen salir de tu límite emocional. Como pueden ser, no conseguir objetivos u sueños planeados, relaciones sociales complicadas o fallidas, pérdidas de seres queridos. Entonces tu cerebro funge como una puerta y cuando lo estresas y esfuerzas a supremacía, como autodefensa, se cierra para evitar seguir sufriendo, es una reacción fisiológica del organismo en el que entran en juego diversos mecanismos de defensa para afrontar una situación que se percibe como amenazante o de demanda incrementada. Y tú a lo largo de tu vida has sufrido tres. Tres eventos muy difíciles que te llevaron a una profunda depresión de la que te fue casi imposible salir. Que obvio a la larga, terminaron por cerrar esa puerta—informó seriamente— Y te llevaron a crearte una vida alterna. Un vida para culpar a las otras personas por lo que tú has hecho. Es más fácil culpar a las otras personas que a ti misma—se encogió de hombros— En tu caso, los eventos estresantes y el constante uso de medicamentos antidepresivos te ha llevado a esto. A no saber qué es real y qué es ficción. Qué es lo que tú has hecho y lo que los demás te han hecho. Y no podremos saberlo, porque sólo tú eres quien ha escrito esa historia. Que supongo por tu personalidad y dramatismo, debe de ser bastante interesante para ser llevada a la televisión o escrita en un libro—dijo graciosa para calmar la alteración de la morena.— Eres una grandiosa y maravillosa actriz, y para Rachel Berry, _Anything Could Happen_ —sonrió, porque era la misma frase que se había repetido muchas veces en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y cómo sabré que es cierto y qué es falso?

Comenzó a creer que era cierto todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Alex Stone realmente parecía una profesional en todo sentido de la palabra. Usando ese acento londinense y sofisticado vocabulario médico al hablar.

—Eso se solucionará poco a poco. Primero podrías empezar por contarnos qué es lo que recuerdas y te diremos qué es lo que realmente sucedió o cómo pasaron las cosas. Obviamente, yo no conozco muchas cosas personales, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Quinn. Ella te entiende a la perfección.

—De acuerdo, por ahora sólo quiero saber cuáles son los eventos que me llevaron a esto.

—Rachel… Yo… No sé si te haría bien saberlos en estos momentos… No sé qué tan bueno sea para tu psique—dijo preocupada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, quiero saberlo, si enloqueceré mañana mínimo merezco saberlo—reclamó seria.

—Bueno…—resopló— Primero: Rachel, tu novio Finn Hudson se suicidó—primer golpe para su corazón— ¿Quieres que continúe?

Se aseguró que la chica no tuviera una crisis más severa que la anterior. Ya habían logrado un gran avance.

—Sí…—susurró aprisionando su pecho, la respiración le faltaba.

El primer recuerdo doloroso: La carta que Finn le dejó después de su muerte, explicándole las razones del porqué lo había hecho. Esa oscura noche de relámpagos cuando recibió la fatal llamada por parte de Kurt. Su primera puerta abierta al infierno.

—Rachel eso fue lo primero que te enloqueció. Odiaste a Finn por dejarte de esa manera, y como solución a tu pérdida y búsqueda de cariño, te volviste la peor diva de _Broadway_ , te cerraste ante todos los que quisieron ayudarte. Eras una chica egoísta, creída, odiable, difícil de trabajar con los demás. Y no te detuviste allí, te acostaste con cada chica que estuvo a tu disposición para solucionar tu dolor y pérdida. Te reconocieron como la peor zorra de todas. Aceptaban que eras la más talentosa de entre todas las demás, pero nadie te quiso contratar de nuevo, argumentando que no querían a alguien tóxico para los demás—relató la ojiazul.

Primer idea errónea y paralela de la historia, Alex Stone jamás fue una promiscua, esa había sido Rachel Berry. Como dijo su psiquiatra, se acostó con todo tipo de chica sin importarle nada, morenas, rubias, actrices, chicas que se encontraba en las fiestas y galas de _New York_ , con todas, todas fueron de una sola cita siempre, no quería sentir el dolor del abandono de nuevo.

— Fue así hasta que te rencontraste con Quinn y se convirtió en tu compañía. Ella te cambió Rachel. No sé los detalles exactos, pero todos los medios y personas allegadas a ti, se dieron cuenta del cambio que tuviste cuando comenzaste a salir con ella.

— ¡Dios! No recuerdo eso ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo a Quinn de esta manera?—más lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía la chica más sucia de todas.

—Te dije que tu cerebro cerró la puerta de todos esos oscuros recuerdos—se sentó en la silla de a lado— ¿Segura que quieres que continué? —la morena asintió— Bien, segundo evento doloroso: La audición para _Dame una simple razón,_ donde sólo aceptaron a Quinn y a ti te rechazaron por tu físico y por culpa de tu anterior jefe. Dio horribles referencias de ti, y mientras veías a tu esposa triunfar y recibir premios, tú fracasabas en cada audición que hacías, incluyendo la única oportunidad que tuviste de ganar un reconocimiento importante; perdiste tu premio _Tony_ ante la actriz Mía Muller quien protagonizaba _Wicked_. Luego te cerraron todas las puertas al estrellato y decidiste no audicionar más. Decías que habías perdido toda la ilusión y toda tu seguridad para intentarlo de nuevo, te encasillaste como un ama de casa. Una mujer normal y corriente. Nadie supo más de la extraordinaria y talentosa _Fanny Brice_ que se quedó como una joven revelación.

Segunda idea errónea: jamás ganó un _Tony_ , y Quinn fue quien se llevó los _Emmy's_. La Quinn de su ilusión era la jefe del hogar, pero la realidad es que siempre fue lo contrario. Ella era quien vivía a las espesas de su famosa esposa.

—No puedo creerlo ¿En qué me convertí?—frustración más frustración.— Qué clase de persona soy.

—Alguien que perdió sus ganas de sobresalir. Dejaste de cantar siquiera en el baño—dijo entristecida— Alguien que poco a poco cerró su corazón y perdió su brillo de estrella. Y viene la peor parte, la que te volvió completamente insensible, con impotencia, y te llevó a la oscuridad y convertirte en lo que fuiste los últimos años de tu vida. Un ente, un fantasma, alguien sin alma. Rachel, no pudiste tener un bebé aunque luchaste y luchaste, jamás se concretó tu embarazo.

 _ **Tres años atrás. Southampton, New York. Mansión Fabray-Berry.**_

—Rach ¿Cielo? ¿Dónde estás?

Entró a la casa después de su día de grabaciones dejando su chaqueta en el perchero destinado de la sala.

— ¡Princesa te traje una sorpresa!

Sonrió emocionada sosteniendo las rosas azules que había conseguido para su esposa y así alegrarle su día.

—¡Ya llegué!

Se preocupó al no verla en la sala esperándola como era su costumbre.

La buscó en el gimnasio, la cocina, en el cuarto de diversiones pero no la encontró. Sólo faltaba un único lugar, su habitación. Caminó hasta allí con el presentimiento que había estado aprisionando su pecho toda la tarde. Giró la perilla y descubrió a Rachel acostada sobre la cama acariciando su vientre.

—Rachel ¿Qué tienes, amor? —La morena ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió en la misma posición— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan apagada? Siempre estás de un lado al otro. Pareces una pequeña ardilla revolucionada ¿Aun no te tomas tu café?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No se supone que viajarían a _Los Ángeles_ a grabar el final de tu maravillosa serie—seria, ignoró sus preguntas aun con sus manos en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno… yo quería sorprenderte. No viajaremos hoy por la tormenta que se avecina. Sería peligroso—se sentó a su lado con la preocupación instalada dentro de su interior— Yo sólo me moría por acostáramos en el sillón, ver tu película preferida, esa que tanto odio, y tener una tarde tranquila después de lo estresadas y cansadas que hemos estado últimamente—le acercó las rosas que tanto había estado buscando para que se relajara pero la morena seguía sin dirigirle ninguna palabra— Rachel ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa observándola directamente a los ojos.

—Quinn… yo.

— ¿Tú qué Rachel? ¿Tú qué?

Gritó cansada por el balbuceo de su esposa. Ya había agotado su paciencia. La paciencia que poco a poco se había desgastado a través de los años.

—No estoy embarazada de nuevo. No podremos tener a nuestro bebé.

Confesó llorando y tratando de intuir lo que vendría después de esa sentencia. Así estuvieron por cinco largos minutos donde ninguna de las dos dijo nada. El silencio inundó la habitación.

— No importa cielo, ya lo intentaremos de nuevo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, no te mortifiques—dijo despreocupada alzando su barbilla y obligarla a que la viera a los ojos.

— No valgo nada ¡Ni para tener un bebé puedo ser buena! —gritó enfurecida al ver que Quinn estaba tan tranquila y se sentó a su lado— Mientras tú estabas allá triunfando con tu genial serie, yo no dejaba de pensar en lo felices que seríamos, en llamar a todas las tiendas de maternidad, en pensar en ti y sorprenderte con esos resultados que tanto hemos esperado. Pero tú, allá sin preocupaciones, mientras yo me moría de decepción. De otra humillante decepción. Y todo es tu culpa ¿Cómo puedo competir con tu belleza? ¿Con tu atrayente personalidad? ¡Todos aman a la graciosa y hermosa Quinn Fabray! Tú eres la culpa de todas estas humillaciones.

— ¡Cálmate Rachel! No sé a qué viene esto ahora. Pensé que lo habías superado.

Le acarició las mejillas tratando de tranquilarla pero esta vez no funcionó, no como todas aquellas veces, esta vez Rachel le aventaba las manos hacia un lado.

— ¡Soy una inservible! Que decir inservible, no valgo nada—se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos sin importarle que la rubia estaba observándola con miedo.— Lo mejor era no intentarlo y seguir creyendo esta mentira. Que nuestra vida juntas era perfección. Que nuestro matrimonio era lo mejor— se giró para golpear la cama sin contemplaciones.— Pero sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que algo así sucedería, mi vida es un constante asco para tener un poco de felicidad.

Se tomó el pecho sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento y un dolor punzante la aquejara en su sien.

—Rach, detente amor, detente—suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos— No es el final, podemos adoptar. Siempre existen más soluciones.

— ¡Jamás en tu existencia vuelvas a hablarme así! Me haces sentir peor de lo que ya estoy—se acercó al closet sacando una pequeña bolsita que contenía sus antidepresivos.— Y lo peor que todo esto sólo lo hago por ti Quinn, sólo por ti porque te quiero y enserio quería darte un hijo, por eso soporté y acepté que yo no fuera la estrella, resignarme a nunca ser famosa—se lo lanzó para no caer en la tentación.— Pero en este momento todo se va a la mierda de una vez, ya no más hijos, estoy cansada de esta situación que no nos lleva a nada.

Agarró otro paquetito que contenía las pastillas del mismo lugar del que tomó el anterior y se sentó sobre la cama.

— ¡A mí no me vas a culpar de tus malditos traumas Berry! ¡A mí no! Esta es tu vida, si quieres meterte esa mierda, bien ¡hazlo! Pero recuerda que estás rompiendo tu promesa y no me tendrás más a mí para ayudarte—ya no permitiría que siguiera maltratándola.— Anda Rachel allí están, tómatelas todas y jamás me volverás a ver—sentenció lanzándole el otro paquete hasta sus pies.

—Lárgate ¡Lárgate ya no te necesito más!—musitó envenenada poniéndose enfrente de ella.

—Eres una maldita perra Rachel. Sabías que porque te amo nunca me iría de tu lado, pero sabes qué, me has hecho mucho más fácil mi decisión, ya que encontraste qué palabras decir para herirme y alejarme de ti por completo—sollozó— ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya no hay Quinn y Rachel!

Se quitó el anillo y lo lanzó al suelo, lo había dicho más por la frustración que porque realmente lo quisiera demostrar y decir.

— ¡Qué bonito Quinn! ¡Qué bonito! —Le aplaudió fastidiada— Déjame, era lo único que buscabas para dejar a la loca y desquiciada de Rachel. Esa loca y fracasada que todos dicen que tienes de esposa. Todas las revistas con sus grandes titulares: _"Rachel Berry pervirtiendo a la inocente actriz de Lima, Ohio. Pobre Quinn Fabray, cayó en las manos equivocadas"_ —leyó en voz alta cuando la morena le lanzó el _iPad_ que tenía en la pequeña mesita de aun lado de la cama— _"¿Quinn Fabray es otra más en la cama de la perdedora del Tony a mejor actriz revelación? Tiene que dejarla si quiere ganar de nuevo el Emmy. Nadie cree en su matrimonio que parece un promance, es una vil falsa."_

— Y ya no habrá más familia, no por mí. No vas a arruinar mi carrera por tu necesidad de ser madre de nuevo. Por no poder mantener a Beth a tu lado.

En ese instante se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Rachel ya no medía las palabras, estaba en un mundo alterno donde la depresión y medicamentos estaban haciendo mella con sus pensamientos y con la realidad. Rachel amaba a Quinn de eso estaba completamente segura y por eso quería que fuera libre, y lo que hablaba sólo era el reflejo de sus tormentosos miedos. Del miedo que tenía de perder todo una vez más.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Quinn! —se tiró de rodillas y gritó frustrada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue lo último para su cordura. No volvió a ser la misma Rachel Berry. Se perdió más que nunca en su locura.

_

—Y ese fue el final Rachel. Supongo que a partir de aquí creaste toda esa historia en tu mente. Esa historia para excusarte de todo lo malo que había sucedido con tu vida. Quinn siguió a tu lado porque te amaba, luchando contra todos los que le decían que te dejara o simplemente te internara en un hospital psiquiátrico, que era lo mejor para ambas. Buscó ayuda para ti así fuera al otro lado del mundo, dejó muchas lágrimas y amistades en el camino. Santana y Kurt se le unieron. Todas las personas a tu alrededor se preocuparon. Por un largo año te cerraste, no socializabas, apenas y comías y eso les hacia pensar lo peor. Hasta que llegaron a mí por una amiga en común, Harley Matthews, la coprotagonista de Quinn. He estado a tu lado desde entonces. Tu mente asoció muchos eventos conmigo y Quinn, al ser las personas con las que más interactuabas. Lo demás, supongo que tu mente cuando escuchaba algo, lo asociaba y lo acomodaba a tu conveniencia.

—Entonces… El tú y yo fue siempre una perfecta ilusión…—susurró para ella misma acariciándose su collar.— Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo. Si todo fue una invención mía, por qué conservo esto. Mi subconsciente cree que tú me lo diste. La Alex Stone de la que creo estar enamorada.

—Bueno, eso sí te lo puedo decir yo. Quinn te regaló una parte antes de comenzar con las terapias. Y la otra parte, la tiene una persona muy especial para mí—escuchó la puerta abrirse y una pequeña rubia de ojos avellana se hizo presente— Ven cariño ¿Recuerdas a Rachel? —Frida caminó hasta su madre con vergüenza y se sentó en sus piernas— _Free_ saluda a Rach. Rachel, ella es mi hija. Frida Carter-Stone.

—Hola Rach—saludó tímida— ¿Ya no está enferma mami?

Susurró intentando que la morena no lo escuchara, la cual, sonrió con emoción. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La unión que ambas mantenían, no podría ser otra que la de mamá e hija. Su cerebro lo reconoció así desde un inicio.

—No cariño. Rach ya no está enferma—le sonrió con ternura.

—Entonces ¿Tony y yo aún podremos ir a visitar a Quinn? ¿Y jugar con Luca? Extraño mucho a Luca. También extraño a Beth. Ella siempre me da chocolate y galletas.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

Alex ya había visto a Quinn en la puerta desde hace minutos atrás, pero no había dicho nada dejándola escuchar con atención lo que Rachel tenía que decir.

— ¡Quinn! —Se bajó con emoción de las piernas de Alex y corrió hasta la actriz. La cargó entre sus brazos— ¡Jo! El señor _Effy_ y yo ya te extrañábamos de tu laaaaargo viaje. Mira, ya se me cayó un _incisivo_. Y sé cómo se llama porque vi ese canal de _Discovery Chanel_ que me recomendaste el otro día—enseñó sus dientes mientras la morena las veía enternecida.— Espero que el hada de los dientes me traiga mucho dinero para poder comprar una nueva pelota y jugar con Luca ¿Mi hermano y yo podemos visitar a Luca, nop? —suplicó frunciendo adorablemente sus labios.

— Mmmmm no lo sé —se acarició su barbilla dándole emoción a la situación y luego le hizo cosquillas— ¡Claro princesa! Luca estará encantado que lo visiten.

— Luca es tu mascota Rachel. Es de ambas—le contó otro detalle importante con una enorme sonrisa.— Quinn y mis hijos han sido muy unidos. Ellos son los que le dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante, en especial Frida. Quien tiene la otra mitad de tu collar—vio a la morena que no dejaba de ver con emoción a las dos rubias que se carcajeaban— Esa creidita actriz de _Hollywood_ nunca perdió esa inocente e hipnotizarte sonrisa y ese gran sentido del humor a pesar de todo por lo que pasó. Esa personalidad increíble y atrayente que todas las chicas aman, pero ella se mantuvo fiel a ti. A que alguna vez regresarías a ser esa chica de la que ella se enamoró en el instituto. Tuvo fé hasta el final, fé cuando todos creyeron que ya no había más para ti. Todos los días lo primero que te decía antes de seguir con su agobiante rutina y saliera el sol era: " _Fui, soy y seré la mejor actriz de Broadway que ha nacido en esta vida y nadie me detendrá para conseguir mis sueños."_ Algo que se me quedó grabado en mi corazón. Ella es una excelente y maravillosa persona, Rachel.

—Fue de lo que me enamoré de la Alex Stone de mi inconsciente—se mordió el labio— Me enamoré de su divertida personalidad, de su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía, sin saber que seguía enamorada de mi Quinn. De mi esposa.

—Pues esa chica que describes no es otra más que la de Quinn Fabray que está enfrente de ti. No la dejes ir Rachel. Jamás la dejes ir porque es el ser más especial y luminoso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—Y no lo haré, te lo prometo—se puso de pie y caminó hasta ambas chicas.— Quinn podemos irnos para poder hablar—la rubia asintió seria y bajó a la pequeña.

—Luego nos vemos _pingüinita_ —le revolvió el pelo y se aproximó hasta Alex— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por esto! Por traerme de vuelta a mi Rachel—agradeció abrazándola con emotividad y dándole vueltas en el aire.

—Cálmate creidita actriz, o me arrepentiré de tenerte como mi amiga. Además, esto no es gratis y debes pagarme millones de dólares. Quizás hasta te quite tu apartamento de _Manhattan_ —la alejó burlona y le acarició un hombro.

—Y tú psiquiatra estirada y aburrida—le devolvió el cumplido— Sabes que me amas. Quizás te lleve de paseo en mi deportivo para que te despeines un poco.

Le hizo cosquillas a ella también. Ni la ahora estirada psiquiatra se quedaba sin su dosis de bullying diaria.

—Sí claro, dile eso a Bob y verás cómo te saca de una patada por el culo por tratar de ligar conmigo. Ya te dije que a mí no me van las chicas. Sí, acepto que eres muy sexy y ardiente, pero no por eso caeré en tu cama. No soy como tus adolescentes y hormonales fans—Quinn le mostró el dedo medio y le enseñó la lengua—Rachel, nuestras sesiones serán más seguidas a partir de ahora, y tú grosera rubia, deja de hacer eso delante de mi inocente hija o te golpearé—le avisó seria sentándose en su escritorio

—Claro, oye Alex ¿Eres la hija de _Roslyn Kind_?

La mayor duda de todas. Quizás eso sí era verdad y podría conocer a su mayor ídolo, _Barbra Streisand._

—De dónde sacas eso Rachel. Todo mundo sabe que esa mujer nunca tuvo hijos ¿A caso me ves la nariz de la sangre judía? ¡Dios! Ni siquiera canto en la ducha, mi voz es un verdadero asco. Por eso contrato a esa rubia culona que tienes de esposa. Ella se encarga de dormir a mis dos demonios por teléfono. Y la verdad no sé cómo lo hace. Cómo hace que la obedezcan. Son unas ratas traicioneras.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Teniendo a una horrible y ordenada madre londinense pues nadie le obedece ¡ _Santo Chewbacca_ cómo no les permites comer deliciosos _Waffles_! ¡Son lo mejor de esta vida!—Quinn le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona a Frida quien se cubría su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

— ¡Oh!—respondió Rachel aun con desconcierto por la interacción de ambas. Se tardaría en acostumbrarse en verlas así— ¿Nos vamos Quinn? —susurró avergonzada y bajó la mirada.

— _See you later babies._ Me saludan al buen Tony. _¡Cambio y fuera!_ —se despidió de madre e hija de manera coqueta— Claro Rach ¿Puedo?—dijo sonrojada entrelazando sus dedos.

—Sí—aceptó sintiendo una electricidad por su cuerpo, aun reconocía de nuevo a su alma gemela.

Siempre había sido la misma, a pesar de que su cerebro le jugara malas pasadas. Siempre había sido su rubia. Siempre había sido su Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Salieron al estacionamiento y una nueva sorpresa para Rachel; no había un coche esperándolas, en cambio era una hermosa _Ducati_ roja. La Quinn de su historia jamás usaría o se subiría a una _Anything Could Happen Rachel Berry_.

—Si quieres podemos pedir un taxi. Es que al no verte en casa me preocupe y tuve que subirme a la moto para ahorrar tiempo de búsqueda. Y Andrew ya me avisó muy tarde en dónde te encontrabas—murmuró avergonzada moviéndose de lado a lado y peinando su alocado cabello.

—No… basta, está bien—accedió manteniendo su mirada en la manos entrelazadas.

—De acuerdo, emmm vas primero—soltó su mano y la ayudó a subir— Sólo traje un casco… Lo sé… es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte…

—Basta Quinn. Úsalo tú.

— ¡Claro que no! —Negó seria— No pienso perderte de nuevo—delicadamente se lo colocó y se subió detrás de ella— Bien, ahora pon tus manos en los manubrios. Así tendremos más seguridad—pidió amable.

— ¿Así? —Giró su rostro— ¡Hey no puedo verte!

—Eso se soluciona fácil—levantó el pequeño vidrio del casco— ¿Ahora si ves? —cuestionó con una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

—Siempre tan hermosa y perfecta.

—La hermosa eres tú—se mordió el labio y sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas— Dios Rachel, pensé que jamás volverías. Que jamás volverías a mi lado— la abrazó fuertemente.

—Perdóname Quinn. Perdóname tú a mí por hacerte pasar por esto—se quitó el casco y le acarició la mejilla— Hacerte pasar este infierno. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero supongo que debió ser horrible. No sé si yo podría ser tan fuerte como tú lo has sido. De hecho no fui lo suficiente fuerte. Me dejé vencer en el camino.

—Oye no, nadie ha sido más fuerte que tú. Obviamente luchar con tanto te hizo flaquear, yo tampoco lo hubiese soportado. También hubiese enloquecido—le hizo su flequillo a un lado— Me diste una simple razón para sufrirlo por ti, todo el amor que me brindaste. Te amo y el que ahora estés aquí, me es suficiente. Me es suficiente porque ahora hay algo más fuerte que nos une. Rach, ayer que me llamaste asustada y me exigiste que regresara a tu lado. No era porque no quisiera hacerlo. Era porque estaba recibiendo una feliz noticia para ambas. Y porque tenía que firmar mi despido de esa estúpida y egoísta serie.

— ¿Qué sucede? —aspiró por la nariz.

—Querían que te dejara. Que no era buena imagen para mí tener a una esposa loca y desquiciada. Eso fue lo peor que pudieron decir. Meterse con mi familia. Y menos ahora que…—tartamudeó por la emoción— Rach, hemos estado buscando esto por años, destrozándonos en el camino. Destruyendo tu cordura y destruyéndome a mí. Pero ya no más. Yo te prometí que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para que estuvieses bien y regresaras a ser quien eras, así dejara mi carrera que no me da el mismo amor que tú me diste. Quizás ahora no lo recuerdes y hayas escuchado la versión que Alex conoce o tú versión de la historia, pero no conoces la mía, nuestra hermosa historia de amor. A lo mejor no recuerdas lo felices que fuimos antes de que todo esto pasara, pero yo me encargaré de recordártelo. Recordarte lo buena persona que fuiste y no la mala que crees ser, porque una persona no se mide por los errores que comete, lo es por todos aquellos hermosos y maravillosos que eclipsan a los malos. Quiero vivir de nuevo todos esos bellos momentos, y dejar lo malo de una vez por todas, porque ya no sólo somos tú y yo, ahora seremos cuatro.

— ¿Cómo que cuatro? —frunció su ceño sin distinguir nada por culpa de las lágrimas.

— ¡Wow otra vez esa vena! No sabes lo feliz que me haces—le dio un delicado beso en la frente— Amor, no te lo había dicho antes hasta que lo confirmaran, pero tengo dos meses de embarazo. Y el doctor dice que son dos personitas—soltó más lágrimas y colocó ambas manos en su rostro— Rachel, por fin seremos madres.


	27. 26

**_Veintiséis:_**

 ** _"Como si fuera la primera vez."_**

 ** _Julio 4 del 2026, Southampton, New York. Mansión Fabray-Berry. 18:03 horas._**

—Oh vamos Rachel, debes de volver a ser quien eras. No puedo creer que te estés rindiendo tan fácil. Esa no es la chica talentosa y aguerrida que yo conocí del _McKinley._ Esa chica que luchaba a piedra y espada por todos los solos—le habló Jessie sentado a su lado— Todos están esperando a que la chica provinciana regrese a _Broadway_ ¿O no es verdad?

Involucró a Santana y a Kurt que veían enternecidos al chico desde la puerta. Quinn les había pedido que esa noche se quedaran a cuidarla en lo que ella viajaba a terminar con el contrato y recibir los estudios de sangre que se había hecho.

— ¿Quién quiere que la maravillosa y talentosa Berry cante de nuevo? ¡Todos, absolutamente todos queremos que regrese! ¡Estoy esperando por ti para que ambos seamos las estrellas más brillantes de los escenarios! No puedes abandonarme Rachel. No puedes seguir protagonizando el _Fantasma de la opera._ Porque eso es lo que pareces. Un vil fantasma.

Pero nada, la morena no decía absolutamente nada. Se mantenía en silencio como ya era su costumbre.

— ¡Agh! Que cobarde eres Rachel, nunca imaginé que te vería así. Como sigues así, me tendré que ir y esperar a que un día te decidas a volver ser tú. No puedes seguir haciéndonos esto. No puedes seguir haciéndole tanto daño a Quinn. Ella que tanto te ama y ha luchado por ti. No se merece que ni siquiera lo intentes. Eres una maldita y egoísta cobarde.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ambos chicos quienes lo acompañaron a la salida. Las palabras Quinn y daño eran las palabras mágicas para hacerla volver a la realidad.

 ** _Julio 4 del 2026, Los Ángeles, California. Vellore R. Bhupathy MD. Washington Blvd Whittier. 18:06 minutos._**

—Gracias—lo abrazó cálidamente— Enserio muchas gracias ¡Wow! Rachel se va a poner muy feliz cuando escuche la noticia ¡Wow! ¡Seremos madres! ¿Enserio esto es verdad? Sigo sin poder creerlo aún ¡GEMELAS! Bueno, podrían ser gemelos.

—Claro que sí señora Fabray-Berry. Esto es verdad. Usted tiene dos meses de embarazo. El tratamiento esta vez fue efectivo. Que digo efectivo, perfecto. Los dos óvulos que se le fueron implantados han sido fecundados. En hora buena por usted y por su esposa.

—Estamos tan agradecidas con usted doctor. Ya sabe todas las veces que lo hemos intentado y nada. Hasta ahora. Esto le dará la fuerza para querer luchar y volver a ser ella ¡Estoy segura!

—Yo sólo hago mi trabajo y ayudo a las personas que más lo necesitan—sonrió con la misma alegría de la rubia.

—De todas maneras. Gracias—escucharon el tono de un celular— ¡Oh por Dios! Lo olvidé por completo. Santana está esperando mi llamada para saber cómo me fue con el contrato—se disculpó y sacó el celular de su bolso— ¡No vas a creerlo San! ¡Lo logramos!

—Quinn…

Era la imperceptible voz de quien llevaba tantos años esperando a escuchar de nuevo.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú? —susurró confundida.

Juraría que era ella, que era su esposa la causante de que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza. La reconocería a millones de kilómetros. Conocía su peculiar y melódica voz. Su voz se escuchaba diferente al no haber sido usada por más de dos años.

— Quinn ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Tengo miedo. Te necesito. Está todo oscuro aquí—suplicó con terror

— ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos? Dime que mínimo hay alguien a tu lado.

Claro que los había tomado, llevaba la tercera toma del día, y no lo estaba manejando muy bien.

—No hay… nadie… todo es… tan extraño—tosió para aclarase la voz— ¿Dónde estás? No te veo—sollozó— ¿Ya me abandonaste?

— ¿Qué? ¡No Rachel! No te he dejado.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces dime dónde estás ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado?

—En _Los Ángeles._ En un hospital—repuso con tranquilidad, no quería alterarla.

— ¿En un hospital para locos? ¡No Quinn! ¡No por favor! ¡No me encierres allí! —Oyó más sollozos y gritos— ¡No dejes que me encierren allí! Prometo que mejoraré y me tomaré los medicamentos. Pero por favor no me encierres. No me encierres. No quiero estar sola. No de nuevo. No estoy loca. No estoy loca. ¡Te lo juro Quinn!

—Rachel, no te van a encerrar—sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos por escuchar como su esposa imploraba con tanto miedo.— ¡No te van a encerrar Rach! No estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico. De hecho aquí está el doctor a mi lado. Puedes preguntarle para verificarlo.

—Por favor dime que me crees. Dime que me crees que no estoy loca. Te lo puedo comprobar. Cantaré de nuevo. Escucha… cantaré… cantaré… Quiero cantar ¡Oh escuchas! Es _Ellie Goulding._ _Nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada. Porque tenemos el fuego y estamos ardiendo en el infierno_ —empezó a tararear la canción— Ahora me bañaré. Hace demasiado calor aquí.

Mintió, sólo quería que su esposa le creyera que no estaba loca.

—No lo hagas Rachel. Podrías lastimarte.Yo te creo. Recuerda. Siempre creo en ti. Siempre he creído en ti—suplicó preocupada.

—Sólo quiero la verdad. Dime la verdad. Prometo que no me enojaré. Dime si me van a encerrar.

—Rachel, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sólo escúchate. Sólo estás muy confundida y alterada por los medicamentos—imploró.

—Y lo estoy porque te extraño—sollozó como niña pequeña— No lo entiendes. Te extraño mucho. Te quiero aquí… a mi lado. Extraño tus besos… tus brazos… Tu sonrisa. Sí… Extraño tu sonrisa… Extraño tu sonrisa.

—Rach, no llores cielo. Ya casi iré—pasó saliva para contener las lágrimas.

—No… no ya casi… Te quiero aquí… Y ya, en este momento—demandó frustrada— Quiero que tomes el primer vuelo y estés aquí… Por favor Quinn… No puedo más… Ya no puedo seguir así ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a salir de este infierno!

—Rach, no puedo cariño. No ahora. Sólo espérame unas horas. En unas cuantas horas estoy a tu lado—prometió sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, entonces ya no me hables más. No hasta que estés aquí y saques todos los demonios de mi cabeza—refunfuñó enojada, y todo por culpa de los benditos medicamentos.

—No me hagas esto Rachel.

—Te voy a colgar—informó desorientada— En cinco… cuatro… ¿Qué sigue después del cuatro?... Ah sí… Dos…

—Ni lo pienses Berry. No me cuelgues…—suplicó frustrada.

—Adiós Quinn.

Y fue lo último que escucho por parte de la morena. Había decidido apagar el celular, que había tomado del bolso de Santana, para poder llorar asustada en su cama, esa en la que soñaba que Alex estaba a su lado.

 ** _Julio 5 del 2026, Lincoln Center Plaza, New York. Conservatorio de la orquesta Filarmónica de Julliard. 15:00 p.m_**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Cuestionó girando su rostro con confusión. Quinn la había llevado hasta allí, sin decirle la razón o un porqué. Solo habían arrancado sin un rumbo fijo. Uno que la rubia tenía claro como su nueva segunda casa.

—Ya lo verás princesa—le sonrió y la ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta.— Aquí hay algo muy importante que quiero que veas. Algo para nuestro futuro. Para nuestro nuevo y prometedor futuro.

Entrelazó sus manos y caminaron hacia el interior. Había toda clase de chicos cargando instrumentos musicales.

 _Flautas, tubas, clarinetes, oboes, trombones_ , y lo más significativo, _violines_ , hermosos y extraordinarios _violines_ que hacían sonreír a Quinn. Los conocía desde que era pequeña; era la única cosa que aún le unía con Russel a pesar de los años, y a pesar de odiarlo. El hecho que la llevara a clases para aprender a tocarlo, era lo que más le agradecía hubiese hecho por ella, lo único valioso y humano que había hecho en toda su vida.

Estar allí era su sueño hecho realidad. Siempre quiso entrar a _Julliard_ , pero fue tan cobarde, que optó por ir a _Yale_ y cumplir los sueños de sus padres; y no es que fuera tan malo el recibirse en _Artes Dramáticas_ , pero lo que realmente le hubiera llenado por completo, era la música, en especial, ese maravilloso instrumento.

Ahora, años después, lo intentaría. Porque nunca es tarde para aprender algo nuevo, y si con ello podría hacer que el amor de su vida también cumpliera sus sueños, lo intentaría las veces que fuese necesario; porque Rachel ya lo había hecho una vez por ella, ya había dejado sus sueños a un lado para que ella cumpliera los suyos. Esa era la única razón del porqué se encontraban allí. Ella audicionaría para entrar a la orquesta sinfónica de _New York_ como una virtuosa violinista, mientras Rachel, lo intentaba de nuevo en _Broadway_. Los mismos sueños cumplidos en la _Gran Manzana_ , en New York, en la ciudad donde nació y creció su amor. Ya no quería más cosas que se interpusieran entre ellas dos, ya no más _Hollywood_ , ese lugar vacío que sólo veía a las personas como un material para maquilar series como pan caliente o como si no tuviesen alma y podían ser exhibidas para ganar dinero a grandes cantidades sin importarles si las destruían o no. Ese horrible lugar que había acabado con el brillo de estrella de su esposa. Ese lugar que no había sabido aprovechar el gran talento que poseía la morena y la había rechazado por no cumplir los estatutos de belleza, que según ellos, era una cara bonita, una operación de nariz, o un bronceado creado artificialmente. _Hollywood_ había acabado con la seguridad y el optimismo con el que vivía Rachel, con esa magia de chica pueblerina que veía todo sin malicia y con inocencia después de que se casaron. Ese mismo lugar que había ido poco a poco destruyendo su matrimonio. Por eso no pensaba volver jamás.

—Entonces me dirás qué hacemos aquí—preguntó acurrucándose en la rubia.

—No hasta que lleguemos a donde realmente quiero que veas—la abrazó por los hombros atrayéndola más a ella.

—Sólo porque me han dicho que eres mi esposa es que te creo. Si no pensaría que es un organizado plan para secuéstrame.

—Si quisiera secuestrarte lo haría sin necesidad de algún organizado y bien planteado plan, porque nadie pensaría que lo estoy haciendo. Todos saben que eres mía—le dio un beso en la mejilla.—Pues bien, aquí es…—abrió una gran puerta, que les permitió ver un enorme auditorio parecido al de los teatros de _Broadway._ —Quizás esto no se parezca en nada a los que tú pisabas y en los que nos regalabas tu maravilloso talento, pero es para que te sientas en confianza y me preguntes lo que sea que quieras saber. Siempre te has sentido segura arriba de él. Porque aquí, es tu segunda casa y tu segundo amor, cielo. El cual a veces me pone algo celosa —caminaron en el pasillo principal hasta llegar al escenario.— Pues bien ¿Qué quieres saber? Y espero que no me pongas en muchos apuros. Eso se lo dejaré a Alex—se sentaron colgando sus pies en la horilla.

—Pues con el inicio—se mordió el labio y movió inquieta sus piernas.

—Bueno. Todo comienza con la explosión del _Big Bang._ Entonces le siguieron los primeros _procariontes._ Seres que podían vivir en las condiciones más…

—Quinn. Por favor deja de jugar. Estoy hablando enserio.

— ¡Oh pues! Tu dijiste que querías saber el inicio—le dio un suave empujón a su hombro— Ya enana, sólo estaba jugando ¿Qué es para ti el inicio?

Se puso seria, aunque su personalidad no se lo permitiera. Siempre se la vivía con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Aún en las situaciones más adversas y difíciles. Lucy Quinn Fabray siempre vivía su vida después de su accidente automovilístico como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Y ahora con agradecimiento a los _Dioses hawaianos_ por traerle de vuelta a su amor.

—Cómo … Cómo es que tú y yo estamos casadas—la vio directamente a los ojos y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo—Yo sólo recuerdo que la vez que nos rencontramos fue cuando Sue quería destruir el _Club Glee,_ luego Santana me confesó que por ustedes había ganado la corona. Y me fui a llorar al baño… Llegaste tú… Hablamos… Hablamos de cosas muy intensas—balbuceó insegura— Te besé… Y allí todo está confuso… Porque recuerdo que tú me rechazaste argumentando que te casarías con Biff McIntosh. Que aún no sé si existe ese tal Biff o es invención mía y de mi loco cerebro—se señaló la frente— Y me dijiste que lo nuestro nunca podría ser, de hecho, te casaste porque estabas embarazada de él. Y el día de su boda, intenté detenerla, pero me humillaste de una horrible manera delante de todos. Por ello te odié durante años—Finalizó con tristeza.

El recordar eso le hizo sentir lo mismo. El mismo dolor, el mismo rompimiento de su corazón y de su seguridad.

— ¡Wow! Aun dices mil palabras por segundo sin cansarte—sonrió enternecida y enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo— Rach, las cosas así jamás pasaron. De hecho fue todo lo contrario. Yo te besé, no tú a mí. A quien rechazaste fue a mí porque creías que eras una horrible y repugnante persona para que siquiera pudiera pensar de esa manera, que eras buena y estuviera enamorada de ti. Te sentías la chica más sucia del mundo por todas las chicas con las que te acostaste en _Broadway_ , y creías que serías una piedra en mi camino. Por eso me trataste de alejar hasta el cansancio, cosa que te fue inevitable porque tú también estabas enamorada de mí. Fui muy insistente a la hora de enamorarte, hasta me cambié de mi apartamento de _New Haven_ para vivir con Santana, Kurt y contigo, aunque estuviéramos apretados y tuviese que viajar en tren todos los días, cosa que valió la pena, porque había días que me acompañabas en el recorrido cantando para todos los pasajeros, amabas que te aplaudieran y te dijeran lo talentosa que eras y que los productores eran unos idiotas al no aceparte entre sus filas, que ellos se lo perdían y tú te lo ahorrabas. Y así nos fuimos conociendo más, entre madrugadas y madrugadas de estudio, clases de canto con la heredera del puesto de _Barbra,_ haciendo que llegara anotas que nunca pensé que podría llegar. Películas de terror y pizzas por las noches. Helados veganos de chocolate por las tardes. Carcajadas causadas por cosquillas. Miradas de nerviosismo y amor. Y soportando lo intensa que puede llegar Santana cuando se lo propone—le puso el mismo mechón detrás de su oreja— Y sí, claro que existe Biff, pero que yo me casara con él, es algo que está muy lejos de ser real. Y mucho más imposible aún que estuviera embarazada de él. Porque él es mi mejor amigo y fue al primero que le conté mis sentimientos por ti. Él sabía lo mucho que estaba enamorada de ti y me ayudó a conquistarte en el camino—por eso la aceptación de Biff en su vida paralela.— Además, estaba enamorado de Harley Matthews, mi otra mejor amiga. Los tres fuimos compañeros de hermandad en _Yale_. Supongo que por eso nos relacionaste.

— ¿Harley Matthews tu compañera de hermandad? No sé supone que ella era amiga de Marley. Quién era tu chica a cargo por sus prácticas. Porque no entiendo por qué eres una actriz, si habías dejado _Artes Dramáticas_ para estudiar _Leyes._ Y eras la jefa de un reconocido Buffet jurídico. Una grandiosa y elegante abogada.

— ¡ _Santo Chewbacca_! Enserio que estas muy enredada, Rach—negó divertida— Parece que no recuerdas nada. Te cuento, Marley es la jefa de ese reconocido Buffet y Beth es su chica de servicio. Nuestra pequeña prefirió estudiar _L_ _eyes_ para especializarse en todo lo relacionado con la adopción. Ambas nos sacaron de varías complicaciones de las malditas revistas amarillistas que se la pasaron molestándonos todo el tiempo, y sólo recordarlo, me hace querer matarlos. Se metieron contigo Rach, y nadie se mete con mi familia. Se metieron cuando más difícil era nuestra situación ¡Tomaron fotos tuyas saliendo de la clínica cuando queríamos tener a nuestro bebé!—frunció el ceño molesta y cerró su puño con fuerza.

—Ya pasó Quinn—le acarició la espalda— Ya no podrán hacernos nada. Ya no podrán separarnos.

—Tienes razón—asintió más tranquila. Rachel era su paz siempre que había turbulencias y eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años— ¿Yo dejando _Artes Dramáticas_ y estudiando _Leyes_? Es lo más divertido que pudiste decir. No Rach, las leyes no son para mí. En los tribunales me verían como un chiste o como un payaso al poner siquiera un pie en él, con este cabello de león, dudo que me tuvieran un poco de respeto. Es como si tú hubieses estudiado _V_ _eterinaria._ Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás tengas alma de una, porque rescataste de la calle a nuestro _Luca_ —sonrió emocionada al recordar el divertido día.— Una noche de lluvia, llegaste empapada a casa con una caja que era casi de tu tamaño y te habías encontrado bajo un arbusto. Estabas gritando y maldiciendo porque habían abandonado a esos pequeños e inocentes peludos, no podías entenderlo. Estabas tan indignada que les buscaste casa a cada uno de ellos, tocaste de puerta en puerta y les enseñaste diapositivas con los pros de adoptar a uno, enamorándolos con tus hermosas palabras. Lograste hasta convencer a Santana de adoptar a uno aunque se resistiera hasta el final, pero ver a Britt y a la pequeña Valerie emocionadas, le ablandó el corazón. Ellas tienen a uno de sus hermanos. Que no entiendo porque Britt lo llamó _Lord Tubigtong segundo_ , si no es un gato—tomó la mano que tenía su anillo de compromiso y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.— Eras la persona más gentil y amorosa que pude conocer.bY no me arrepiento del día que nos casamos. Aunque hubiese sido una locura. Aunque todos estuvieran en contra porque éramos muy jóvenes y no sabíamos hacia donde dirigir nuestras vidas, ni tener un empleo que nos remunerara lo suficiente. Lo que cambió tiempo después, cuando me aceptaron en la serie y pudimos hacernos de un patrimonio.

Tú vendiste todo lo que tenías en _Manhattan_ y ocupaste la mayor parte de tus ahorros para comprar la maravillosa casa donde vivimos. La elegiste porque amas el mar y me gustaba verte correr con _Luca_ por la playa todas las mañanas. Nuestro lugar preferido es el acantilado, y más, cuando el sol se esconde en el horizonte. Pasábamos horas y horas sentadas allí hablando de como sería nuestra familia. Pequeñas o pequeños morenos corriendo por toda la casa o pintando las paredes, tú enseñándoles a cantar o tocar el piano y yo a tocar el violín o a bailar. Irían a _NYADA_ o a _Julliard y_ luego, cuando ya no actuáramos más, nos mudaríamos a una pequeña casa en _Boston_ para vivir juntas nuestros últimos años de vida. Teníamos planeado todo.

Rachel sonrió con emoción, porque eso siempre se lo imaginó, el vivir a lado de la persona que más amaba, y que mejor que fuera con su hilo rojo.

— ¿Tú me pediste que me casara contigo, nop? —Quinn negó y junto sus frentes— ¿No?

—No, fuiste tú quien me pidió matrimonio y de la forma más divertida que alguien pudiese imaginarse. Digna de tu personalidad.

—Cuéntame esa historia—suplicó cerrando sus ojos.

—Todo fue por culpa de tus celos. Fue cuando Kurt nos invitó a una de las pasarelas de _Vogue_ para ser el show principal; acabábamos de cumplir 2 años de relación. Ese día habían muchas modelos muy bellas he de reconocer, pero ninguna como tú. Ninguna tan perfecta—sonrió.

Bien dicen que cuando recuerdas todos los bellos momentos de tú vida, es como si los hubieses vivido escasos minutos atrás.

— Tú ya estabas celosa porque creías que Harley quería algo conmigo. Insistías en lo mismo, y yo te repetía una y otra vez que ella estaba enamorada de Biff y que solamente éramos amigas. Ellos también están destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo he sabido—Quinn y Rachel habían sido los cupidos para juntar a sus mejores amigos— Pero todo empeoró cuando _Miranda Kerr_ me pidió un autógrafo porque era fan de mi personaje en la serie. Sólo fue un abrazo, pero tu sobredramatismo se hizo presente y le gritaste que yo era tu prometida y que no se le ocurriera acercarse de nuevo a mí o le arrancarías sus extensiones baratas delante de todos—negó divertida con su cabeza. — Para las dos semanas siguientes, me llevaste a un festival de espectáculo de avionetas y pusiste en un cartel:

 _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Porque si no quieres, de todas maneras te raptaré y te llevaré en contra de tu voluntad a Las Vegas. Es mejor que digas sí Lucy Quinn Fabray."_

Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla.

— Tomando como ejemplo la frase de nuestra película preferida: _"El amor no se forma con palabras pequeñas y ridículas, el amor se forma con grandes gestos…_

— _…El amor lo forman los aviones con letreros sobre los estadios, propuestas de amor en pantallas y enormes palabras en el cielo"_ No hay película que más ame en esta vida que _"Little Manhattan"_ —soltó la primera lágrima de enorme felicidad de su nueva vida— Lo bueno es que no me dejaste en la _Friendzone_ como _Rosemary_ a _Gabe_.

—Eso jamás. No cuando me diste uno de los mejores y felices momentos en mi vida. Fue un 14 de Febrero. El mejor 14 de Febrero de toda mi existencia.

— ¿Y entonces fuimos a _Las Vegas_? Dime por favor que así no nos casamos. No puede terminar así. No puedo ser nada romántica—preguntó curiosa viéndola con incertidumbre. No podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso.

—No, al siguiente día viajamos a Francia. Fuimos solo tú y yo. Nadie más. Dijiste que el casarte en la ciudad del amor y de las luces era como soñabas desde pequeña que sería tu boda. Luego nos tatuamos—se alzó un poca la blusa y en sus costillas tenía la insignia _Rachel_ — Tú tienes el mío también—tenía razón, en la misma posición estaba ocupado por _Quinn_. Lo recorrió lentamente con una de sus uñas, no entendía como un simple nombre se veía y combinara tan perfecto en su piel.— Obviamente todos nos tomaron por locas y atrabancadas y nos regañaron. Nuestros padres enfurecieron porque ni siquiera nos tomamos la delicadeza de avisarles, y Santana, pfff, San se convirtió en una fiera porque se suponía que ella sería la dama de honor, además porque era nuestra representante. Ya después se les pasó. Sabían que nos amábamos y sólo nos necesitábamos a nosotras dos para ese hermoso momento. No quisimos una fiesta espectacular. Queríamos que fuese especial y única.bY créeme que lo fue porque como luna de miel hasta nos lanzamos del _bungie_ y actuamos una graciosa escena en un elegante restaurant a las afueras de _París._ De hecho, hasta estuvimos presas 8 horas. Y como si supieras que pasaría en un futuro, dijiste que tendríamos gemelas. Y ve, a lo mejor eso se vuelve realidad.

—Y lo sé porque somos almas gemelas que se encontraron en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas y se rencontraron en las mismas, a pesar de lo complicado que ha sido el llegar hasta aquí. Porque aunque no lo recuerde, sé que dentro de aquí—tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó a su pecho, en específico, donde se encontraba su corazón— El sabe que te ama y siempre te ha amado. Que ha vuelto a donde realmente pertenece, a donde siempre ha pertenecido… A tú lado.

—Amo que sigues siendo la misma chica de _Lima_ , _Ohio_ , de la que me enamoré, la misma Rachel dulce y delicada que besé en el instituto, mientras los chicos se preguntaban qué había pasado con Santana y contigo para que ardiera _Troya_ de esa manera. La misma chica a la que le grité al mundo entero que la amaba y lo gritaría de nuevo arriba de una montaña. O así fuera a través de _Ellen Degeneres_ y me obligara a vestirme con ese espantoso disfraz de _Gorila_ —sonrió y se puso de pie— Vamos, tengo una idea, traeré de vuelta un momento, tú y yo bailando, con nuestra canción de noche de bodas. Nuestro primer baile de recién casadas.

—La Quinn de mi historia no bailaba. Bueno, sólo bachata. Y de hecho, muy bien te puedo decir. No sé de dónde aprendió a bailar tan sexi y ardiente—contó con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya, pues que aburrida era la Quinn de tu historia. Porque esta Quinn baila absolutamente de todo, de _Hip-Hop_ hasta _Ballet._ De algo debería de servir pasar tantos años en el _Club Glee_ —le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona y la ayudó a pararse— Suena interesante eso de música movida, pero yo soy más _Michael Blubé_ y tú más _Ellie Goulding_ , así que dejaremos para después a tu cantante preferida.

Rachel le entrecerró los ojos indignada. Su artista preferida era la que ya todos sabemos de memoria, pero la rubia se adelantó a su berrinche.

— Sí enana, yo no he olvidado que amas a _Barbra_ , pero después esta ella—le dio un corto beso en los labios.— Siempre he dicho que el _Mashup_ que hacemos tú y yo saca fuego de la pista. Sino pregúntenle a _I feel pretty/unpretty_ —le tomó una mano y la otra la llevó a su espalda baja.

—Pero si aquí ni siquiera hay música—frunció sus labios adorablemente mientras se movía al ritmo de la rubia.

— ¿Quién dice que no? Cuando Quinn está a tu lado, la magia aparece. Que se mueran de celos _Romeo_ y _Julieta_ porque nuestra historia será eterna.

Dio dos aplausos y comenzaron a escucharse los primeros acordes de _Everything_. Y no es porque realmente tuviera magina, sino porque su hada madrina, Brittany , había intervenido de nuevo, ambientando su amor, saliendo con una enorme sonrisa y sin que la morena se diera cuenta siquiera de su presencia.

 _"Eres una estrella fugaz; eres como un coche para viajar._

 _Eres la línea en la arena cuando voy muy lejos._

 _Eres como una alberca en un día de agosto._

 _Eres lo más perfecto que pudiera ver."_

—Vaya que si eres mágica—la abrazó por la espalda y la bajó delicadamente haciendo que su melena chocolate apenas y rozara en suelo.— Y no mentías cuando dijiste que amabas a ese canadiense, pero, que ésta fuera nuestra canción de bodas. Pensé que sería _Take my breath away_ mientras me ponías la corona de Reina del Baile y me regalabas miles de gardenias. Pero ¿Enserio Quinn? Punto negativo para ti rubia.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y le dio una delicada vuelta para atraerla de nuevo hasta ella demostrándole su protección.

—Lo amo no tanto como te amo a ti. Y tú también aprendiste a sobrellevarlo por amor y apoyo a mí. Que no lo recuerdes no es mi culpa—una semivuelta y la abrazó por la espalda manteniendo el vaivén.— Lo aprenderás a amar de nuevo, te lo prometo—hundió el rostro en su cuello— Aún hueles a mi perfume de coco. A ese perfume que compramos en _Milán_ —Rachel soltó una risita al sentir la nariz de la rubia hacerle cosquillas.— Y aun conservas esa risa que me vuelve loca. Aunque no más cuando eres mía y gritas mi nombre.

Susurró en su oído produciendo que su cuerpo se erizara al instante. Lo susurró con su ronca e hipnotizante voz para prender todo, si su mente no recordaba nada, su cuerpo sí. Reconocía todo lo que una vez le hizo sentir efervescencia y mariposas en el estómago.

— No sabes cuando te deseo. Cuanto quiero que me lo hagas en todos lados. Y de todas las formas distintas como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

 _Y juegas tus cartas y de muy Buena forma._

 _Y cuando me sonríes sabes exactamente lo que provocas en mí._

 _Cariño no finjas que no sabes que es verdad._

 _Porque puedes verla cuando te miro."_

—Poco a poco te ayudaré a recordar como eras. A traer de nuevo lo sensual y ardiente que eras en la cama, y lo maravillosa que eras en lo demás.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, y fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, porque había encendido de nuevo el _swich_ de su cerebro despertando su deseo sexual, el último para perder la locura, aunque de diferente manera, una muy buena para Quinn Fabray.

 ** _Southampton, New York. Mansión Fabray-Berry._**

—Es nuestro _soundtrack_ , aquel que me hace querer volver siempre a ti.

Advirtió por última vez viéndola directamente a los ojos y aplaudir tres veces para que se comenzara a escuchar los primeros acordes de _Still Falling for you_ de _Ellie Goulding_.

— Después de esto, ¿aún quieres continuar Quinn? ¿Aun piensas que estoy loca?—advirtió por última vez una vez que se puso de pie al haberle quitado los jeans y blusa.— Habla, ¿quieres conocer algo nuevo?—la rubia asintió a pesar de estar confundida por las peticiones de la chica— Está bien. Ahora no toques hasta que te lo indique.

Y no hubieron más palabras, Quinn confiaba en su esposa, siempre había confiado en ella. Rachel le colocó delicadamente una mascada, le dio un profundo e intenso beso produciendo que soltara el primer suspiro de la noche y la lanzó hacia la cama sin contemplaciones.

 _"Fuego y hielo._

 _Este amor es como el fuego y el hielo._

 _Este amor es como la lluvia y el cielo azul._

 _Este amor es como el sol al amanecer._

 _Este amor me tiene tirando los dados._

 _No dejes que me pierda._

 _Aun sigo enamorada de ti."_

— ¿Sabes por qué algunas partes del cuerpo son más sensibles que otras y te hacen aumentar el placer a niveles insospechados? Eso lo aprendí durante mi locura, todo fue tan real.

Empezó Rachel, arrancándole con violencia las bragas y el sostén, para luego susurrar en su oído obligando a que sus caderas no se movieran encima de las de la rubia mientras se alzaba sobre sus brazos. Quería describir antes los puntos y no perder la cabeza por completo. Quinn se encontraba tan excitada por el simple beso y el tono sensual de su voz, que estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento, perdería también la razón. La morena se lo hacía mucho más difícil al no verla al tener cubiertos los ojos y no poder tocarla como se lo pidió en un inicio.

—En vez de estar repartidos por todos lados, están agrupados y localizados en pequeñas partes específicas del cuerpo y cuando se conoce con exactitud la anatomía, puedes lograr que la persona llegue a lo más alto en tan sólo segundos.

Quinn apenas podía escuchar los susurros de Rachel por encima de su agitada respiración. Lo más intenso y difícil no era lo que le estaba diciendo, sino cómo lo hacía, de una manera tan hipnotizante que todas sus terminales nerviosas se pusieron en acción. Las terminales nerviosas de su tacto, de su olfato y de su oído.

—La sensación aumenta cuando tocas las zonas donde se encuentran los órganos terminales: La punta de la lengua, los labios, la yema de los dedos, los pezones y el lóbulo de la oreja son los más sensibles, aunque no tanto como está zona.

Quinn no lo dudó cuando Rachel, de una manera sutil y delicada, apenas acarició su centro con su dedo índice y la rubia sintió que con ese simple roce podría alcanzar el clímax en sólo segundos. Rachel siempre había sido una experta en lograrlo.

— ¿Me lo podrías demostrar? — suplicó.

Rachel colocó sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas para estar más cómoda y continuar con lo que había extrañado tanto.

 _"Pensamientos hermosos._

 _Tu corazón tiene una historia con el mío._

 _Tu corazón me lastima a veces._

 _Tú corazón me dio algo nuevo para levantarme._

 _Tú corazón me hace sentir bien._

 _Así que ¿Qué hago?_

 _Aún estoy enamorada de ti."_

—Concentra todas tus sensaciones en tus labios y oídos, no te nubles en lo demás que no necesitas.

Indicó tragando saliva mientras guiaba su propio dedo índice hacia los labios de su esposa. Quinn estaba fascinada escuchando como ahora la morena cambiaba de posición y adentraba el dedo en su boca. Dejó escapar un tembloroso gemido mientras escuchaba el proceso.

—Más, hazlo de nuevo. Repítelo Rachel.

Susurró, realmente no muy interesada en entender lo que le trataba de explicar, sino más bien en el experimento que se estaba llevando a cabo con su sentido del oído.

—No tan rápido, faltan más experiencias, cielo. Ahora, el roce y el tacto…— inhaló mientras Rachel continuaba, y muy consciente de que estaba desnuda debajo de su acompañante, la cual, aún conservaba su ropa — Aumentan más con diferentes sustancias táctiles. Por ejemplo, los fluidos salivales o los fluidos vaginales— asintió tontamente sintiendo sus propios dedos recorrer sus labios guiados por la morena.—Porque la punta de la lengua es igual de sensible. Si yo fuera a lamer tus labios y tu dedo los tocase, pfff, tu propiocepción aumentarían sin duda un 150 por ciento.

Y ahora la punta de la lengua de Rachel mojó su labio inferior y dejó una pequeña mordida y luego pasó su propio dedo en la misma zona tratando de aliviar el dolor.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes?

Indagó excitada por las expresiones que reflejaban el rostro de la rubia. De nuevo, tan sólo asintió, disfrutando la sensación de ahora su propio dedo, que la pequeña dirigió hacia su boca, adentrándolo y moviéndolo con sensualidad.

—Sería lo mismo si tú lo hicieras conmigo, lo cual, no sucederá. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de hacerte sentir y que tú.bPues bien... Tú lo disfrutes… disfrutes luego de este infierno y tortura. Tómalo como mi presente de arrepentimiento y perdón— descansó suavemente la mano en su muslo— Y en realidad, los labios son los más maravillosos respecto a las caricias, pero no los más… cómo decirlo... perceptibles— Intentó aclarar.

 _"Nos tomó un tiempo._

 _Con cada respiro hay un nuevo día._

 _Con el amor hay límites._

 _Tuvimos que compartir nuestros errores._

 _Pero todos tus defectos y cicatrices son mías."_

—Enséñame…

Suplicó frustrada por ella no poder hacer lo mismo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder sentir a su esposa, que ya se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y haría a un lado las exigencias de la morena.

—De acuerdo—se preparó para continuar en otra parte —El cuello— le acarició la zona lentamente con la punta de sus uñas — Mi favorito —se inclinó hacia él y pasó su lengua para después morderlo suavemente obteniendo un fuerte quejido— Amo marcarlo y que recuerden que es solo mío, en _Broadway_ todas me conocían como _Lobo_ por esta razón. Mi dulce _caperucita roja_ —terminó mordiéndolo con más fuerza y dejar la primera marca.

—Rach... No —suplicó un poco adolorida.

—Lo siento. No puedo controlarme. No si se trata de ti y cuando yo llevo tanto tiempo dormida y aguantando mis ganas. La maldita de Alex me tenía frustrada. Si te consuela, no era tan buena como tú. Ni siquiera te llegaba a los talones—se disculpó con un tono sensual —El cuello…

Continuó mientras sus ojos se perdían y recorrían la delicada y pálida piel que permitía ver el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse para después aproximándose y ligeramente besarlo en la marca que había dejado.

— Es el inicio del recorrido.

Bajó todo su cuerpo abriendo las piernas de la chica hasta quedar sobre ella. Esta vez, los labios de la morena atraparon la piel del cuello de Quinn prologando el roce de su lengua unos segundos más.

—Más... Quiero más, por favor.

Imploró, sin que las palabras salieran lo suficientemente claras por su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se alzaba de la cama y chocaba su cadera con las de su esposa.

Y Rachel aceptó. Sus labios se abrieron más y besaron la nevada piel una y otra vez. Suavemente empezó a succionar el cuello con delicadeza y ahínco. Estaba atacando la piel con su lengua, cuando su respiración se aceleró y el primer recuerdo vino a su mente:

 ** _"Te amo Rachel. Y estaré a tu lado aunque no lo quieras. Aunque me repitas una y otra vez que eres peligrosa para mí. Aunque primero tenga que ser tu mejor amiga."_**

Se cegó por un momento a causa del recuerdo y por el dulce sabor de Quinn, que cada vez que su boca lo probaba, la sentía retorcerse debajo aumentando su desesperación. La adrenalina aumentó a tal nivel en su cuerpo, que no se percató que estaba dejando más marcas con las uñas en su cuerpo. Succionó una y otra vez la piel sin descanso. Escuchó los jadeos y gemidos y eso solo hizo que empujará su cuerpo más fuerte contra el de la chica desnuda.

 _"Y sólo me gusta eso._

 _Todo lo que respiro._

 _Todo lo que siento._

 _Eres todo para mí._

 _Nadie puede hacerme volar o atraparme en la forma que tú lo haces._

 _Estoy enamorada de ti."_

 ** _"Yo, Rachel Barbra Berry, te he elegido a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray, como mi amiga, como mi compañera de aventuras en este largo y hermoso viaje, como mi consejera, y en especial, como la luz en la oscuridad que sabrá guiarme hasta en las frías noches de invierno. Mira a tu lado, aquí estoy. Antes temía perderte después de haberte encontrado en aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas. Me has enseñado a ser valiente, porque verte allí de pie, todas mis dudas desaparecen de alguna manera. Tú me llevas a lugares que yo sola nunca podría encontrar. Si he venido hasta ti con las manos vacías, con un océano árido, con nada en lo absoluto. Y con un corazón vacío y roto. Si por fin te dejo entrar ¿Me podrías enseñar qué es el amor? Con este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, te pido que te cases conmigo y seas mi esposa."_**

—Tercer punto sensible, pezones.

Gruñó agitando nuevamente su cabeza para recobrar la cordura. Acarició suavemente el pecho de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos. Al principio era delicada, sus dedos sólo bailaban al compás de la piel de su chica que se movía con ella, hasta que eso también le fue insuficiente y su mano encontró firmemente el pecho izquierdo apretándolo con mayor fuerza.

El hecho que la morena estuviera dejando las marcas, dejó de importarle y se dejó llevar. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal grado de placer, quizás era por tanto tiempo que había esperado por ella, porque regresara a su lado. Y la respiración acelerada y los gemidos de ambas se escuchaban cada vez más claros en la habitación.

Quinn gimió fuertemente y sus caderas golpearon las de Rachel cuando sintió su mano bajar vertiginosamente hasta su centro y apretarlo con fuerza. Con su mano libre, usó su dedo para rozar el duro pezón y después chuparlo y jalarlo con sus labios ferozmente.

— ¿Te gusta? —Estaba excitada.

—Me encanta—respondió de la misma manera.

Rachel subió hasta su rostro y arremetió con fuerza su labio inferior dejando otra marca más.

—Eres mía Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Soy tuya.

A penas y pudo pronunciar por la falta de respiración. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Quinn estaba tan cegada por el calor, que en ningún momento, se percató que Rachel había dejado de usar su caro y elegante vestido. Lo había comprado en las pasarelas de _New York,_ aquel _Gucci_ que Alex había destrozado en la Gala de los _Grammy's_.

Rachel podía sentir el calor de Quinn en su entrepierna y eso solo hacía que aumentara su excitación

Con una ligera presión, los dedos de Quinn aprisionaron el cabello de Rachel y la empujaron hasta llevar la hambrienta boca a sus pechos.

—Los pezones son los más sensibles de todo el cuerpo, si no tomamos en cuenta el más importante.

Explicó apresuradamente antes de meterse uno en su boca, morderlo con sus dientes y pasar la punta de su lengua rápidamente intentando de aminorar el ardor. Con su mano derecha, que había dejado la zona anterior, aprisionó el otro pecho y provocó que el botón se irguiera y la sangre de la rubia retumbara e hirviera en todo su cuerpo, específicamente, en sus oídos, que se asimilaban al ritmo que también se sentía en su centro, que estaba siendo estimulado por acción de la mano libre de Rachel que había retomado la sesión. Se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Después de que creyó haber manejado bien el otro, cambió de lugar y jugó con el otro con sus dientes.

—Joder... Más... Ve a más ¡Qué vayas a más!

Exigió Quinn chocando sus caderas contra las de su esposa, e intentando calmar el placer. Aprisionó con sus manos las sábanas en una sexual agonía.

—Torso.

Sonrió entusiasmada, manteniendo una de sus manos en su pecho. Sus labios fueron descendiendo por la pálida extensión de los abdominales. Arrastró sus uñas por la piel mientras su lengua patinaban explorando cada rincón sin querer perderse nada.

—Por favor Rachel… Por favor… Ya… Ya no soportaré más.

—Entrepierna.

Continuó intensamente situándose entre los muslos de Quinn y sus manos tocaron cualquier superficie de piel que podían alcanzar; su boca succionó los huesos de la cadera.

— ¡Demonios Quinn eres lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!— se hizo camino entre las piernas de la rubia de una manera tan lenta, queriendo saborear el mínimo rastro de piel — Lo más interesante y con lo que te hago feliz.

No se podía distinguir quién gemía más fuerte y quién maldecía más. Los dientes de Rachel se enterraban en el muslo interior de Quinn. Cada vez que la morena contemplaba lo que producía, su cuerpo era invadido por otra ola de excitación y volvía a retomar su cometido completamente ensimismada.

—El siguiente sitio es alrededor.

Quinn se quejó al no sentir el intenso calor que desprendían los labios donde ella quería; Rachel succionó los alrededores donde un fino hilo de humedad se dejaba ver; era tan tentador que su cuerpo sintió una total ansiedad por saber cuál sería su sabor. Pero lo dejaría para después, el juego a penas iniciaba.

— ¡No! ¡No! No me puedes dejar así. Te quiero ahora, en este instante— protestó con voz quebrada levantando las manos para enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Rachel y obligarla a quedarse donde estaba. —Se terminó el juego.

Intentó decir, respirando fuertemente y retorciéndose en la cama empeñada en regresar a la morena a donde ella la quería.

—No hables Quinn, yo tengo el control.

Objetó ahora sí lamiendo y saboreando la humedad que corrían por sus muslos, mordisqueando la piel, lamiendo, y luego volver a sus caderas que seguían moviéndose descontroladamente.

—No... Ya no, ¡Yo mando ahora!

Quinn sacudió la cabeza quitándose la mascada lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que sus manos fueron aprisionadas instantáneamente por las de Rachel, que seguía sintiendo los espasmos que la invadían en todo el cuerpo.

— Yo mando... Aquí y ahora... Si quieres que siga tus normas, ahora seguirás tú mis peticiones— ordenó liberándose de la presión—Y estoy bastante segura… que lo quieres más tú que yo… Llevas esperando tanto por ello… Desgraciadamente te conozco lo suficiente — balbuceó entre dientes obligándola a posicionarse donde la quería. Rachel obedeció succionando su centro.

Sus labios se movían de arriba abajo lamiendo la total extensión y gemía al notar su sabor. Lamió dando círculos en el duro bulto con su lengua, y a veces su nariz, también lo rozaba mientras las caderas de la rubia se movían acompasadas con cada movimiento. Quinn suspiraba por los extremos efectos y estremecimientos demostrándolo con su cuerpo arqueándose y levantándose del colchón y volviendo a caer. Disfrutaba los ataques salvajes de la pequeña. Rachel permanecía estirada en la cama, con ambas manos subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar los pechos de la rubia con sus palmas; apretando y masajeándolos.

— ¿Te lo han hecho mejor que yo? —Susurró de manera autoritaria. Su personalidad le exigía el siempre ser la mejor en todo.— Vamos Quinn, ¡¿Puck, Sam o Finn te lo han hecho mejor que yo?!—exigió de nuevo observándola con excitación desde su posición.

—No… No… ¡Tú lo haces mejor! ¡Siempre eres la mejor!

Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir a Rachel morder su entrepierna. Afirmando lo que quería escuchar.

—Pues ahora… te lo voy a hacer más fuerte y mejor para que lo único que recuerdes sea yo y solamente yo… Y jamás lo olvides

Se mordió los labios para contenerse y no dejar otra marca o lastimarla. Y ya sabiendo que Quinn estaba preparada para arremeterla, entró fuerte y conciso haciéndola gritar de placer.

—Maldita sea, más Rachel, ¡Más! ¡Eres una maldita experta!

Sollozó profesando olas intensas de excitación que invadían todo su cuerpo mientras Rachel salía de la misma forma que entró. Y Quinn Fabray descubrió el porqué de la obsesión de todas las chicas de _Broadway_ por querer estar en su cama tan sólo una vez si se podía. Era tan buena en la cama como lo era cantando. Con un especial talento para hacer las dos cosas. Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo, un emociónate y apasionado concierto de sonidos que se acompasaban perfectamente. La voz de Rachel que estaba siendo acompañada por el violín de Quinn. Tocando el _Vals Sentimentale_ de _Tchaikovsky_.

Y cuando la lengua de Rachel entró, sus músculos se tensaron alcanzando el éxtasis, dejándola temblando y sudando con tal intensidad que estaba segura que iba a perder la consciencia.

—Por Dios Rac, ya no puedo más, necesito recuperarme—Tartamudeó al sentir a la morena continuar de nuevo con el segundo round de la noche.— Ya había olvidado que eres una máquina del sexo. Pero por favor cielo, necesito descansar un poco y podremos repetir todo lo que tú quieras. Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo dormida.

—Mmm Quinn. Como me gustas. Eres lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida, ¿y sabes? Las mujeres somos mejores porque nos recuperamos más rápido así que a la siguiente explicación.

Prosiguió lamiendo los alrededores de su entrepierna para adentrase fuerte y salir rápidamente obteniendo un jalón de cabello por parte de la rubia, que ya no sabía cómo controlar el calor y excitación de su esposa. Rachel continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus hermosas y blancas piernas, y con una pasión distinta, la volteó de espaldas a ella y la hizo que se arrodillara, luego tomó con sus manos el bien formado trasero que tenía, amasándolo y rasguñándolo para dejar un sensual y fuerte golpe.

— Se acabó lo sutil, ahora la mejor parte—susurró en su oído dejando una pequeña mordida detrás.— ¿Te gusta Quinn? ¿Te gusta que te castigue por ser una niña mala y no obedecer lo que te pedí? —dejó otro golpe en el mismo lugar.

—Sí Rachel, por favor más. no me dejes así.

Suplicó y la morena obedeció colocando sus manos en la cabecera de la cama.

—No sabes cómo extrañaba esto. Cuánto anhelaba poder sentirme viva de nuevo. Sólo tú eres quién me produce todo esto. Sentir que soy la mejor en algo.

Sintió aumentar la fricción de la morena mientras eran capturadas sus manos, que seguían sobre la cabecera. Rachel tomó fuerza de ello, aumentando la velocidad meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sin dejar de moverse, con una de sus manos hizo a un lado el cabello Quinn para besar su cuello, y luego, dejar un pequeño soplido; siguió mientras Quinn se mantenía en otra dimensión dejando suspiros y sintiendo los suaves movimientos.

—Quinn di que eres mía, solamente mía y de nadie más.

Exigió entre fuertes gemidos, recargando la frente en su espalda. Porque hasta la _ninfómana_ de Rachel Berry tenía un final y agotamiento. Y más, porque había dejado la actividad física por dos largos años.

 ** _"Yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, te quiero a ti, Rachel Barbra Berry, como mi amiga, como mi compañera de aventuras en este largo y hermoso viaje, como mi consejera, y en especial, como la luz que guiará tu camino cuando te encuentres en la oscuridad. Me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas. En la salud y la enfermedad. Estaremos juntas para lo bueno y para lo malo. Para amarte y respetarte. Para seguir a tu lado aunque las cosas se pongan horribles y no pueda más. Porque mi vida estaría vacía sin tu sonrisa. Porque mi mundo no existiría sin ti. Mi existencia empieza y termina contigo. Rachel Berry me uno a ti en alma y corazón con este anillo como sello de nuestro amor."_**

— ¿Así que Alex no lo hace mejor que yo?

Ambas se dejaron caer agotadas y sudorosas sobre la cama.

— Porque hoy en la mañana la defendías tanto que pensé que me dejarías por ella—dijo burlona y giró su cuerpo de lado para ver de frente a su esposa.

— ¿Estás loca? Nunca pasó nada con ella, y ahora entiendo por qué. No me hubiera encantado, además, hasta en mis sueños sólo te comí a ti señorita sensual—se acercó para rozar sus narices.

— ¿De cuándo acá eres tan desinhibida eh Rachel? Ya no recuerdas que eras una rata de biblioteca. No querías siquiera besarme. No puedo creerlo Rachel. No puedo creerlo.

Trató de jugar con su memoria. La aproximó a su cuerpo y la abrazó recargándola sobre su pecho.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Dios! Ahora me verás como una maldita pervertida.

—Claro que no. Siempre has sido una pervertida. Aunque mi pequeña pervertida—le dio un beso en la frente.

—Eres tan cruel señora Fabray-Berry—respondió con un tono de niña pequeña— Combina mejor que Stone-Berry ¿O no? Porque en mis sueños era la señora Stone. Hasta nos casamos y teníamos hijos con perfectos ojos azules ¿Has visto sus ojos? Son hermosos y maravillosos. Combinan a la perfección con los míos. _Chocolate con menta_ —ahora venía su venganza. Quinn le dio la espalda enojada— ¡Oh vamos Quinn! Primero te llevas y ya no te aguantas—la abrazó por la espalda y le dejó un beso en su hombro.

— ¡No! Déjame enana del mal. Anda, vete con tu Alex—la alejó de ella y se cruzó de brazos— Yo que tanto te amo y tú diciéndome eso. Claro, como yo tengo ojos sin chiste. Como no soy la maravillosa e inteligente Alex Stone. Como no soy la _supergirl_ que salva a todos con sus conocimientos de medicina.

—Claro que no. Tus ojos son los más hermosos y maravillosos del mundo entero, que decir del mundo entero, del universo y más allá. Porque las dos hacemos una perfecta y deliciosa _Nutella_ —soltó una carcajada al ver que la rubia aún seguía indignada— ¿Qué pasó con la capitana sexy de porristas que obtiene todo lo que quiere? La que estaba por encima de todos los demás, la que ganó cinco _Emmy's._ No puedes siquiera compararte con ella porque tú le ganas en todo—se sentó sobre sus caderas— ¿Qué no tengo al _lobito_ como mi esposa? La que hace babear a medio país. Me estás decepcionando Fabray.

—Eso no significa que no sufra como los demás—manifestó indignada— También tengo corazón y sentimientos. No soy tu muñeca sexual Berry. Y ahora estarás castigada sin más sexo. Sin mi atención. Sin mi amor. Sin mis besos. Sin tus maravillosas y talentosas hijas.

— ¡Qué! No puedes hacerme eso.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no! Nada de sexo en la cocina. En la sala. En la bañera. Arriba de la camioneta o cualquier lugar que se le ocurra a tu cochina y cochambrosa mente.

— ¡No! —escuchó un divertido y actuado ronquido— Quinn… Quinn… ¡Quinn! ¡No te hagas la dormida! Aun falta la tercera ronda y que nos casemos por segunda vez.

La rubia sonrió con tanta felicidad y amor. Su morena había vuelto para nunca más irse. Ni siquiera con la creidita y perfecta actriz, Alexandra Marie Stone.


	28. 27: Final

**_Veintisiete_**

 ** _Final:_**

 ** _Plan Dodger_** ** _Gleek_**."

 ** _14 de Febrero de 2028, 9:09 a.m. Hotel Shutters On The Beach, Santa Mónica. Los Ángeles, California._**

Sintió insistentes besos húmedos recorrer por todo su rostro.

Estaba tan cansada del extenuante viaje que habían realizado escasas 5 horas atrás, por eso es que ni siquiera quería abrir sus ojos, pero si no lo hacía, su esposa pasaría al siguiente nivel, y allí sí no podría resistirse y no tenían mucho tiempo para ello o las descubrirían en una situación muy comprometedora.

Así que abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos y su mirada chocó con una rubia que le sonreía con amor. Con el mismo brillo deslumbrante a como cuando la conoció. Porque la morena al pasar los meses, ya tenía una gran mejoría en su estado mental, y poco a poco, había ido recuperando su memoria, y ya hasta había audicionado para una pequeña puesta en escena de _Broadway_ , no como el estelar por supuesto, pero al final de cuentas, era un papel digno de reconocimiento. Todo gracias a la ayuda de las constantes terapias de Alex, las cuales eran un poco incómodas y extrañas, porque aún no asimilaba del todo, que no era quien su mente había creado. Y todo se volvía peor, cuando veía a Quinn y a ella convivir, siendo amigas y sonriendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque realmente nada había ocurrido entre ellas dos, sólo había sido su mente que le había jugado malas pasadas.

Al pasar el tiempo, perdió el estúpido enamoramiento por la ojiazul y se preguntó ¿Qué demonios había visto en ella? Si era una chica normal y corriente, con bella sonrisa e impactante ojos, sí, pero como cualquier otra. Nada comparada con su Quinn que se llevaba la atención de todos a su alrededor. Caminando con su elegante andar y esa eterna y gran sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro.

—Rach, cielo, es hora de despertarse, porque ya no tardan mucho en llegar para desayunar antes de ir al partido ¡ _Gooooo Dodgers_!

— ¡Dios Quinn! Ya no más besos babosos como los de Luca. Ya te dije que odio que me despiertes así. ¿Qué te cuesta darme un tierno beso de buenos días?—se quejó quitándola de encima de ella— ¿Ya les diste de comer a Charlie y a Alex? Recuerda que deben de comer cada cinco horas según los nutrimentos que requieren los bebés de 1 año 5 meses. Ya nos lo dijo el pediatra, no puedes dárselo después de 20 minutos o sufrirán de cólicos. Además, no quiero que lloren, porque si lo hacen, ya te las verás conmigo. Y creo que no querrás a tres Berry's dramáticas lloriqueando a tu lado.

Se sentó cruzada de brazos en la orilla de la cama y vio a las pequeñas morenas de ojos avellana dormidas en su cuna.

Se debe de aclarar que porque creyeron que era lo mejor, decidieron que Noah fuera de nuevo el donador, quien aceptó gustoso el poder ayudar a su _Sexy mama_ y a su _sexy judía_. Una con el nombre de Charlotte Michele Fabray-Berry, y la otra, sólo por mero agradecimiento y porque Quinn así insistió, Alexandra Elise Fabray-Berry.

Habían llegado un mes antes de lo planeado, pareciéndose a la personalidad de Rachel al no poder esperar a su nacimiento y el ser tan desesperantes e inquietas durante el transcurso que pasaron en el vientre de su madre. Quinn no había podido dormir en las últimas semanas, ni siquiera con la estúpida y gran almohada que le había regalado Robert argumentándole que era especial para la maternidad. Las pequeñas morenas sólo se calmaban cuando Rachel les cantaba algo o cuando Quinn, desesperada, se comía un enorme bote de helado de chocolate. La rubia presentía lo que se le vendría cuando las bebés crecieran y entraran a la etapa de la adolescencia donde compartirían sus genes y los de su esposa. Seguramente serían una bomba explosiva de hormonas y de berrinches.

—Sí Rachel, ya les di de desayunar. Seguí el estricto régimen de alimentación de tus diapositivas. Obsérvalas, son como angelitos y dudo mucho que se despierten en un buen rato.—Llevó la nariz a su cabello— Mmmm amo tu olor al despertar. ¿Y sí regresamos otro rato a la cama? —se sentó de bruces sobre ella y susurró en su oído— Ya sabes de lo que tengo ganas.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Continuarían si no es porque una importuna Santana entró a la habitación sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de llamar a la puerta.

— ¡Par de pervertidas!

Quinn resopló frustrada y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la morena que sonreía divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa Santy?

Brittany también hacía gala de su presencia de la mano de la ya no tan pequeña Valerie.

— Míralas Britt, estaban a punto de hacerlo sin importarles que sus pobres e inocentes hijas estaban escuchándolas. Estas dos parecen conejos. No les he suficiente las dos pequeñas enanas, quieren más bebés.

—Creo que no debimos darles la llave de nuestra habitación—refunfuñó Quinn mientras Rachel le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Yo te lo dije pero tú insististe—Quinn frunció adorablemente sus labios— Mejor ve a cambiar a nuestras hijas con esos hermosos uniformes que les compraste. Prometo que en la noche te compensaré las veces que quieras que lo hagamos—la rubia asintió y se quitó de encima de ella— Mientras, yo llamo al servicio de habitación para así mantener ocupada a nuestra insolente amiga ¡Anda Santana! Deja de molestar a mi hermosa esposa—la jaló del brazo sacándola de la habitación.

—Ahora entiendo por que esas par de idiotas no son sus madrinas. Sólo les gusta molestarme—recargó sus manos en la cuna y se agachó para besar cada una de las pequeñas frentes de las bebés— ¿Saben que son las más hermosas de todas verdad? Pero no se lo digan a su madre que se pondrá celosa—cargó entre sus brazos a Charlie que aún seguía dormida— Hoy ustedes serán mis aliadas para la sorpresa de su mami Rach. Algo que no se espera venir. Espero que sea como quiero que salga, sino ustedes y yo estaremos fritas.

_

—Ya suéltame Berry—se soltó de mala gana— No sé qué te pasa pero supongo que debes de estar nerviosa por algo y no es porque las encontré haciendo sus cochinadas.

Tenía razón Santana, si estaba ansiosa y alterada era por algo muy importante que había pasado doce horas atrás. El día anterior, cuando buscaba su pijama entre la maleta de ambas, dentro de un calcetín, descubrió algo que no se esperaba ver. Una pequeña caja de cristal, y no era realmente la caja lo importante, más bien era su contenido. Un grande y resplandeciente anillo de compromiso. Había descubierto antes de tiempo la sorpresa que Quinn le tenía destinada para ese día tan especial.

—Es porque Quinn me pedirá que me case de nuevo con ella—apenas y se escucharon sus palabras.

—No te entiendo nada enana, habla más fuerte.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la estancia.

—No puedo hablar más fuerte o Quinn se enterará que ya sé, lo que no debería de saber, pero ahora lo sé y no sé cómo no arruinarlo—insistió con el mismo tono de voz.

—Quizás puede que ya no estés loca, pero sigues siendo igual de irritante— se puso de pie y la sostuvo de los hombros— No puedes ser una egoísta y arruinar todo lo que Quinn ha estado preparando por tanto tiempo. Tienes que cerrar tu bocota por una única vez en tu vida y ser muy paciente. Te prometo que Quinn tiene una _GRAN SORPRESA_ preparada para ti.

—Tienes razón. No puedo decirle nada. De todas maneras ni siquiera sé que es lo que tiene preparado.

Le dio la espalda sin darle importancia. Pero por dentro era un pequeña de 6 años de edad que esperaba la llegada de _Santa Claus_.

— Además, supongo que te tiene amenazada y no puedes decir absolutamente nada. Y realmente no es como me importase la _GRAN SORPRESA_ que tiene preparada mi hermosa y maravillosa esposa. Soy una mujer adulta que puede tener fuerza de voluntad para guardar un secreto como este.

—Así me gusta Berry. Que seas considerada.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá pero una morena se le subió a la espalda obstaculizando su acción.

— ¡En este mismo instante me contarás que tiene Quinn preparado para mí! ¡Tú me lo dirás si es que no quieres que enloquezca de nuevo y deje mis perfectas y talentosa hijas sin una madre!

— ¡Basta enana! ¡Bájate de mí ahora mismo! —Se removía enojada— ¡No diré nada así me mates! ¡Bájate si no quieres que sea yo quien te mate a ti y deje a la rubia sin esposa loca!

— ¡No hasta que me cuentes todo! —se afianzó con las piernas a su cintura como si fuese un mono.

Mientras las dos morenas seguían forcejeando, la inocente de Brittany escuchó tocar la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla. Era Alex quien venía acompañada de su familia y veía confundida la pelea de ambas chicas.

— ¿Pero qué les pasa a esas dos? —bajó de entre sus brazos a Frida.

—No quieres saberlo Stone. Es mejor para ti que te mantengas alejada.

Le advirtió Tony haciéndose espacio entre las chicas y buscó el mando del televisor.

—Nada, sólo que Rachel ya se enteró que Quinn le pedirá matrimonio. Encontró el anillo en un calcetín—la bailarina le informó así como si nada.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo que ya sabe que Quinn le pedirá de nuevo matrimonio?

Se preocupó mientras Brittany aun lado de Tony le daba de comer a su hija y a Frida que veía entretenida el programa de Planetas y Satélites que salía en _National Geographic._

— ¡Rachel bájate ahora mismo de Santana!

La ojiazul le ordenó como si fuera su madre pero la morena ahorcaba a su amiga y no le prestaba la atención suficiente.

— ¡Que te bajes!

Si no quería atender por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas, tenía que detener sí o sí los gritos para que Quinn no se enterase de nada, así que la jaloneó mientras Rachel lanzaba patadas al aire como una ninja.

—Apuesto a que mi madre y Santana salen llorando como el par de sumisas que son, esa enana tiene poder de convencimiento.

Tony le apostó a Britt que aceptaba divertida. Y Bob estaba sin poder creerlo. Jamás había visto a su esposa intervenir entre ese tipo de disputas. Era más de aclarar las cosas civilizadamente pero parecía que Rachel quería todo menos eso.

— ¿Otra vez apostando sin mí? Eso es triste.

Beth se sentó a un lado de Tony, y se acurrucó en su hombro. El hijo de los Carter-Stone, era de la misma edad que la rubia. Otro error en la historia de Rachel. El chico estudiaba Medicina como sus padres en _John Hopkins_ y era el novio de la hija mayor de las Fabray-Berry. Era verdad que no se toleraban en un principio, pero del odio al amor, siempre hay un paso. Y más cuando ambos chicos amaban los videojuegos de zombies y a los _Mumfords and Sons_.

—No te metas rata traicionera.

Alex logró aprisionarla de la cintura haciendo que ambas tropezaran sobre el sillón y Rachel cayera encima de ella.

— ¿Tú también lo sabes verdad? No puede ser posible que no me advirtieras de algo tan importante —Empezó a golpear su pecho— Y supongo que también tengo que obligarte a que me lo digas.

—Yo no te diré nada Rachel—se removió enfada— Quítate de encima o no respondo. Donde me despeines te haré rogar por tu vida y te trataré como lo que eres. Una salvaje.

— ¿Debería de intervenir? —Robert les preguntó a los demás. Todos negaron con la cabeza, entretenidos con todo menos las chicas— Eso mismo opino yo. Mejor voy a ver si hay una cerveza en la nevera.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó que siguieran con su divertida disputa.

— ¡Claro que sí lo harás! Si no te obligaré a que me lo digas y no de una bonita forma —la jaló de la playera hasta su rostro— Lo digo enserio Stone. Hablas ahora o te corto la lengua. De todas maneras ni la usas.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Era la rubia quien cargaba en un adorable canguro doble a sus hijas y veía enredada a todos en la sala. En especial a Rachel y a Alex, que como pudo, lanzó a la chica de bruces contra el suelo.

—Na…da… Yo…—balbuceó Rachel.

— ¿Entonces por qué tanto ruido y por qué Santana parece que corrió 40 kilómetros?

Tenía razón, Santana tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba sudorosa por el esfuerzo de haber cargado a la morena.

— Además ¿Por qué estabas sobre Alex? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Me estás engañando con ella, Rachel?

Quinn sabía de sobra que nada podría pasar entre ellas, sólo quería jugar un rato con ambas chicas que estaban sonrojadas y dirigían la mirada al suelo. Eran como Luca cuando lo regañaban por no hacer los trucos que le enseñaron. Y ver el sonrojo de ambas era más que suficiente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Rachel que es una salvaje y recibe así a sus visitas, dándole masajes inapropiados.

Alex espondió rápidamente poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el compulsivamente jersey del quipo preferido de beisbol de su esposo.

— ¡No! No te estábamos engañando… Yo Quinn… Lo siento pero es que… Alex… Ella… No quería…

No sabía ni como recomponer su actitud de niña boba. Esperaba que la rubia no hubiera escuchado por qué estaban peleando.

—Tú nada Rachel. Yo me las arreglaré con esa psiquiatra. Cómo se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a mi esposa—advirtió seria y se aproximó lentamente a la ojiazul. — Doctora Stone ¿Tienes algo a tu defensa? —la encaró. La pobre chica quería que la tierra se la tragara— ¿No? Pues bien. Tendré que cobrármelas—dijo graciosa y comenzó con la tortura.

Miles de cosquillas en el abdomen de la chica que se retorcía como gusano.

—No… ¡Quinn! ¡Basta! Ya…. Me riendo… Prometo jamás volver a acércame a tu desesperante esposa—se carcajeaba mientras suplicaba perdón—Además es injusto, no puedo hacerte nada porque llevas a las pequeñas como armadura.

—Sólo porque tienes razón y porque necesito decirte algo muy importante, dejaré de molestarte por un rato—abandonó los piquetes y se le acercó al oído— ¿Cómo va el _Plan Dodger Gleek_?

—Oh eso—resopló tranquila y acarició la manita de su tocaya.— Todo esta preparado como lo acordamos. Todos estarán allí a la hora que dijiste. Cada uno de ellos contestó los correos, confirmando sus vuelos hasta aquí. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Ambas cuchicheaban por lo bajo para que la morena no pudiera escuchar nada. Era como un secreto del _FBI_ , del cual, no le gustaba para nada a Rachel. Menos si la ojiazul se enredaba inocentemente un mechón de su cabello y le sonreía ilusionada a su esposa.

— ¡Claro! Ahora resulta que Alex es más amiga de Quinn que mía. Karma. Esto se llama vil karma.

Estaba indignada, ahora ella estaba del otro lado, sintiendo los mismos celos que Quinn sentía al verla con Alex durante su historia. Quinn era muy atenta y amable con la psiquiatra, aunque era porque la ojiazul se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y consejeras. En una compañera de aventuras y en la organizadora de su plan maestro. Estaba haciendo todo para que ambas fueran felices de nuevo y dejaran atrás lo que habían pasado, por eso estaba agradecida con ella por todas las atenciones que había tenido para con ella y para con Rachel y su psicosis.

— ¿Otra vez con tus celos, Berry? Tú muy mal… Muy mal—Santana se burló de ella. Allí venía su venganza— Aunque sí esa rubia fuera mi esposa, si estaría preocupada. Pues mira, que Alex no esta para nada mal. Si no cuidas bien a Quinn, fácilmente esa ojiazul podría quitártela. Parece modelo de _Victoria Secret_ y es una genio salida de _Princeton_ —murmuró en su oído encendiendo la furia Berry.

— ¡Que! No puedo creerlo. Todos de lado de ella. Creo que debería volver a mi vida paralela donde Alex me prefería a mí y no donde se acaricia el pelo para flirtear con mi Quinn…

Frunció molesta sus labios y se lanzó al sillón mientras seguía atenta a la entretenida charla de ambas amigas, que ahora sonreían bobas y emocionadas.

Y todo era por una buena causa. Que Rachel Berry dijera por segunda vez " _Sí quiero_ " delante de 56.000 personas que lo atiborrarían por ser la gran final entre los _Dodger's_ y los _Red Sox's._

 ** _Dodgers Stadium. Los Ángeles, California. 19:09 pm_**

—Ni siquiera sé porque creen que sus estúpidos perritos podrán ganarle a mis _Red's_. Todos ustedes son unos perdedores.

Santana se burlaba de todos. Era la única que no traía el mismo jersey que los demás. Santana López siempre llevando la contra a los demás. Aunque eso realmente no le importaba a Quinn, quien no le concernía quien ganara de los dos equipos, ella sólo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad, de que su mayor plan pudiese realizarse.

Había conseguido que el dueño del estadio aceptara su petición de matrimonio — _desde luego, fue más fácil su decisión cuando le pagó una considerable cantidad de dinero y prometió que daría un concierto. Agregando que era para la superestrella de Hollywood y la diva de Broadway_ — y luego llamó a la mayoría de los chicos del _Club Glee_ , y en menos de dos semanas, los había puesto a ensayar una canción, mejor dicho _, LA CANCIÓN_ , que debían saberse al derecho y al revés, agregándole una coreografía que Mike y Brittany le había ayudado a crear.

Todos habían aceptado ayudarle, porque habían visto como Rachel y ella la habían pasado tan mal a lo largo de todos esos años. Así que cuando la rubia les contó su genial plan, ninguno se negó, y menos si de cantar juntos de nuevo se tratase.

Ahora, todos habían viajado desde todas partes del mundo para ser participes del amor. Kurt y Blaine regresaban de su _Fashion Week_ en _Milán_. Mike y Tina volaban desde _Chicago_ , donde el chico había montado su reconocido estudio de danza para cantantes y actores. Sam y Mercedes no tuvieron que recorrer gran cantidad de millas, ya que ambos tenían su mansión en _Beverly Hills_ al haberse convertido en los cantantes del momento, la diva en _RB_ y el rubio en música _Country_. Noah Puckerman había pedido algunos días a su escuadrón de la _Fuerza Aérea_ para ser testigo de la unión de sus dos chicas preferidas, y por qué no, ver a sus tres hijas. Arthie y Kitty habían parado la grabación de su película en Londres que competiría en _Tribecca_ para apoyar a la mayor ídolo de porristas del _Mckinley_. Y Marley a lado de su esposo Ryder, el nuevo _Quarterback_ maravilla, también se unían al equipo _Dodger Gleek_. Todos sabían que hacer cuando el himno nacional terminara de ser entonado y supuestamente el partido iniciara. El que estuviese allí era una sorpresa para Rachel. Quien mantenía los mismos celos al ver a la rubia muy junta a la ojiazul.

—Ni siquiera aquí puede hacerme caso… —refunfuñó empujando la carriola doble donde dormían las pequeñas Fabray-Berry— ¿A ti no te molesta que Alex no se despegue ni un solo segundo de Quinn? —le preguntó a Bob, quien comía un _hog dog_ muy tranquilo y llevaba a Frida en sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme, Rae? Son sólo amigas—se hizo el desentendido. Él también tenía conocimiento del plan— ¡Hey Tony! Agarra lámparas para el espectáculo—le gritó a su hijo y huyó de la irritada chica.

—Sí claro… Sólo amigas…—susurró entre dientes— Yo aquí cuidando a nuestras hijas mientras su madre desconsiderada se lo pasa de lo lindo con esa rata traicionera—les dijo a sus dos pequeñas, como si ellas pudiesen entenderla— Además odio el beisbol. Yo soy más de musicales que de partidos donde lo más entretenido es pegarle a una pelota y sacarla del jodido estadio.

—Ya _hobbit_ , deja de quejarte de todo—Santana la regañó— Verás que esto se pone interesante.

—Eso espero.

—Hola amor ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Por fin Quinn le dirigía la palabra y le ponía una gorra como la que ella traía puesta. Trató de ayudarle con las pequeñas morenas, pero Rachel la hizo hacia un lado. Estaba muy molesta por la actitud e indiferencia que había tomado con ella en toda la tarde. Lo que no sabía, que era porque la rubia no se sentía fuerte para verla a los ojos y no se le saliera la sorpresa.

—Piérdete Fabray. Vete con esa hermosísima psiquiatra genio.

Le dio a la pequeña Charlie a Santana, y a Alex a Beth que se había unido a todos escasos minutos atrás, mientras trataba de desarmar el transporte y poder comenzar a subir al primer piso donde se encontraban sus asientos _VIP_.

— ¡Oh vamos Rach! No puedes ponerte así—intentó de nuevo ayudarla, pero la morena seguía renuente.— Menos hoy que es _San Valentín_ y es nuestro día—la abrazó por la espalda, pero por tercera vez, la alejó.

—Si este era tu plan de pasar este día, felicidades no conseguiste nada ¡Joder! Maldita cochinada ¡ciérrate!

—Deja de estar de necia y deja que te ayude—suplicó.

La morena dejó de luchar y se la dio cruzándose de brazos viendo como la rubia lograba el objetivo.

— Ves tan fácil que era…—la hizo a un lado — Rach, no quiero que te enojes. Menos hoy—la atrajo hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza— Perdón por esto. Prometo que te lo compensaré—la morena se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Es que me puse celosa. Yo sólo te quiero para mí. Te quiero todos los minutos conmigo y cuando te veo compartiendo tiempo con las demás me hace enfurecer. Y más si se trata de esa rata traicionera. Ya no soy su favorita y aun no asimiló su extraña amistad.

Admitió alzando su mirada y frunciendo adorablemente sus labios.

—Lo sé. Te conozco lo suficiente, cielo—sonrió— ¿Vamos? Que los demás ya deben de estar esperando por nosotras—asintió y entrelazó sus dedos.

Subieron las escasas escaleras que faltaban para llegar a sus lugares privilegiados. Donde como había dicho Quinn; Santana, Brittany, Beth, Tony, Alex y Bob además de Harley y Biff, quienes también estaban, se encontraban en sus asientos esperándolos. Así era el orden en que estaban sentados. Todos entretenidos viendo a la mascota del equipo hacer sus divertidas piruetas.

—Beth ¡Deja de besuquear a Tony! Además por qué no estás cuidando a tus hermanas pequeñas—la reprendió Quinn.

Quizás no era muy seria y no se le daba el enojarse con facilidad, pero cuando se trataba de sus pequeñas, era otra cosa.

— ¡Dios! Mamá que parte que ya soy una adulta aun no entiendes. Además sí las estoy cuidando. Biff y Harley las tienen—se quejó entrecerrándole los ojos.

— ¡Hey rubia huele jabón! Ya ni siquiera te dignas a saludarnos. Claro, como ya no somos compañeras de reparto—dijo graciosa Harley abrazándola con cariño.

—Aun eres un asco Matthews. Maldita vagabunda que aun me debe una vajilla familiar, no sé cómo es que este estirado pueda estar enamorado de ti—respondió igual burlona alejándose de la chica— ¡Biff McIntosh! —Dio un brinco emocionada y se aferró en la cintura de su mejor amigo ante la atenta y conmovida mirada de su esposa— Amor, te he extrañado tanto—le dio un sentido beso en la mejilla y se bajó de él— ¿Qué tal los negocios de las manzanas?

— Ya sabes. _"Deliciosas manzanas de Pensilvania... cada vez que te comes una nos das 5 centavos"_ —le guiñó juguetón un ojo— Quinn Fabray, siempre tan bella. Te juro que si no te gustaran las chicas, me hubiese casado contigo.

—Eso no me gusta—se quejó Harley.

—Pero por lo pronto tengo que conformarme con mi adorable y hermosa vagabunda—la abrazó con cariño— Con la cual ya te estaremos mandando próximamente la invitación de boda.

—Y las estaremos esperando ¿O no Rach?

Metió a la plática a su esposa que se había mantenido en segundo término.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estaremos encantadas de ser sus madrinas de algo.

Saludó a ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos conformamos con que ambas nos deleiten con sus asombrosas voces—agradeció Biff amablemente.

—Oye rubia, me acompañas a comprar unas bebidas antes de que empiece el partido.

Intervino Santana observando con atención su reloj de muñeca y el campo donde ya calentaban los jugadores.

— Claro —aceptó con nerviosismo. Ya había llegado la gran hora.— Oye amor, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —se dirigió a la morena quien la veía con extrañeza.

—Nop, sólo no te tardes—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? Que te amo más que a nada en la vida.

—Sí—manifestó con confusión.

—Bien. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Vamos Beth y Tony, acompáñenos.

Fue lo último que le dijo, y se encaminó con la latina a las escaleras.

— ¿Así que Rachel Berry estaba celosa de mí? —Alex se sentó a su lado— ¿Y qué quiero quitarte a Quinn?

—Cállate Alexandra—trató de ignorándola cargando a Charlie entre sus brazos— ¿Yo celosa de ti? Ni en tus sueños.

—Más bien en los tuyos—sonrió con arrogancia y acarició a la bebé.— Así que aun no crees que no estoy aquí para lastimarte, sino más bien para cuidarte. Que sólo soy tu ángel guardián. Y haré lo que sea para que seas la más feliz.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Además ¿cómo sabes que estaba celosa? —la ojiazul la veía con brillo especial en los ojos.— Repite lo que dijiste.

— ¿Sorprendida _pingüinita_? Puedo leer mentes—seductora, le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Qué! Deja de estarme jodiendo Stone.

Quiso continuar, pero se apagaron las luces en el estadio y una voz conocida para ella empezó a escucharse.

—Mejor pon atención a tu sorpresa.

Le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se paró de su lado.

 _Ciento_ _cinco, es el número que me viene a la cabeza..._

 _Cuando pienso en el número de años._

 _Que quiero estar contigo._

 _Despertar cada mañana contigo en mi cama,_

 _Eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer."_

Eran Blaine y Sam los que estaban siendo iluminados con una tenue luz blanca en el centro del diamante. La primera sorpresa de la morena, que gritó eufórica por ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Y una cámara la enfocaba en la gran pantalla dejando en claro que iba dirigido hacia ella. Exponiéndola delante de las 56.000 personas.

 _"Y sabes que uno de estos días,_

 _Cuando tenga dinero como se debe,_

 _Te compraré todo,_

 _Y te enseñaré todas las cosas más finas de la vida._

 _Estaremos por siempre enamoradas,_

 _Así que no hace falta tener prisa."_

Ahora eran Mercedes y Tina las que se les unían, y las miles lámparas que se les habían dado al entrar al estadio, se iluminaban, haciendo más mágico el sublime momento. Ese que sería muy difícil de olvidar a Rachel. Así perdiera de nuevo la memoria.

 _Diré, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

 _Juro que lo diré en serio._

 _Diré, ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

Puck y Kurt eran los encargados de cantar una de las más importantes estrofas.

Y ya todos sabían por qué de la interrupción. Era la pedida de matrimonio de una enamorada. Una loca que estaba más que enamorada de su chica. Moriría por ella si así se lo pidiese. Moriría de amor como _Romeo_ y _Julieta_.

 _"¿Cuántas chicas en el mundo pueden hacerme así de feliz?_

 _Cariño, no planeo enterarme nunca,_

 _Cuanto más miro, más encuentro las razones por las que..._

 _Tú eres el amor de mi vida."_

Arthie con Kitty sobre sus piernas cantaban después de tantos años de no hacerlo.

Para Rachel era regresar al pasado y volver a su tierna infancia, cuando todos cantaban en los auditorios. Era ver a sus amigos ser participes de ello, que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ella, además, que todos a su alrededor armonizaban y movían de un lado a otro sus manos y aplaudían felices.

 _"Y si lo pierdo todo,_

 _En mi corazón no significará nada,_

 _Porque te tengo a ti, chica, te tengo a ti._

 _Así, que me arrodillaré ante ti,_

 _Y ninguna otra cosa será mejor, mejor,_

 _Que el día en que diga..."_

Santana y Britt con unas enormes sonrisas le cantaban a su amiga, porque eso era para ellas, su amiga o quizás su hermana. Siempre supieron que ella y Quinn estaban destinadas a estar juntas, que su amor iba más allá de todo. Que el amor que sentía la rubia por ella, era el más grande que habían visto en una persona. Y estaba más que demostrado con este hermoso detalle que había estado planeando tantos meses sin que Rachel se diera cuenta de ello.

 _"Diré, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

 _Juro que lo diré en serio._

 _Diré, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

 _Me tienes cantando, me tienes cantando._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo, cariño?"_

Por último, unos enamorados Marley y Ryder se dejaban ver bailando coordinados. Bailándole al amor, ese amor que también nació en ellos en el _McKynley_ , como el de Rachel y Quinn. Por eso Quinn los eligió para repetir y dejar en claro lo que quería expresar.

Terminó la canción con el público más que agitado y de nuevo se apagaban las luces. Para seguir con la siguiente sorpresa. La mejor de la noche.

 _"Todos estos chico y chicas quieren salir conmigo"_

Se encendió la misma luz tenue sobre Puck que mostraba un cartel entre sus manos y le guiñaba un ojo de manera juguetona a Rachel, quien pensó que no habría más sorpresas, pero estaba equivocada. Quinn sonrió escondida en los vestidores. Todo esta saliendo como quería que sucediera.

Ahora aparecía Harley con otro cartel exponiendo a todos los chicos con los que la rubia salió. Rachel no entendía lo que trataba de decirle además manteniendo un pequeño toque de celos. Biff se unía a un lado de su novia enseñándole un tercer cartel:

 _"Pero a todos les dije que no... Y todavía lloran por mí... ¿Sabes por qué?"_

Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir. Soló respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza de negación.

Por último, Tony aparecía con el famoso jersey rojo con el número cinco y con el cartel que finalizaría una de las sorpresas más grandes y románticas que había recibido:

 _"Porque para mí tú eres perfecta…Y te amaré hasta que seamos así."_

Al ver salir del escondite donde se ocultaba su rubia y se paraba en el centro del diamante de beisbol señalando a la pantalla, de sus labios salió una pequeña risa nerviosa que tanto amaba Quinn. Una de esas tantas sonrisas de vergüenza que tanto le gustaba ver todas las mañanas después de haber hecho el amor a pesar de haber recuperado casi la totalidad de su memoria.

Era la imagen de dos adorables ancianas.

Todas las personas enloquecidas soltaban un _Oh_ de emoción. Y aplaudían por la hermosa manera de sorprender de la rubia.

—Rachel Berry te preguntarás por qué hago todo esto—comenzó a hablar Quinn a través de un micrófono para que todo el estadio pudiese escuchar sus palabras y guardara silencio por algunos minutos— Tengo el horrible recuerdo de lo que había pasado en tu historia. Donde yo te humillaba delante de todas las personas que nos querían. Que te hacia sentir la chica menos especial e importante de todas. Por eso es que me tomé el atrevimiento a hacer todo esto. Para que el único recuerdo que tengas de que yo te haya expuesto delante de miles de personas, sea este, este donde te pido. Más bien te suplico—se puso de rodillas y sacó el anillo ante la atenta mirada de la morena que seguía paralizada en su asiento.— ¿Qué te cases conmigo por segunda vez en tu vida? ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Casarte conmigo y ser las madres de ese par de bellas hijas que tenemos? —todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor le animaban a que aceptara. Aceptara a decir por segunda vez que sí. — _"El amor lo forman las canciones románticas en los estadios, propuestas de matrimonio en grandes pantallas y promesas de felicidad eterna en carteles ante millones de personas"_

— ¡Dios!

Se cubrió la boca y dirigió su mirada a Alex y a Bob, que la veían enternecidos y la invitaban a que volviera ver a la rubia que se ponía de pie y esperaba su reacción rodeada por todos sus amigos del _Club Glee,_ por Santana y Brittany que cargaba entre sus brazos a Valerie, por Leroy y Hiram que lloraban de felicidad, por Judy y Frannie que la abrazaban con orgullo, por Beth tomada de la mano de Tony, por Harley y por Biff que la tenía abrazada por la espalda y por los dos equipos de beisbol. Y en especial, por casi todo el país que se encontraba viendo la gran final a través de su casa.

—Ahora tendrán que cuidar a sus ahijadas en lo que yo le digo que sí y la mato por hacerme esto. Hacerme sentir la chica más importante y especial de todo el universo.

Les dijo a los dos chicos que aceptaban con una gran sonrisa. Rachel no podía creer lo que aparecía en la gran pantalla delante de tantas personas. Tanto así que su risa nerviosa cambió a lágrimas de felicidad y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta el centro del estadio. Todos a su alrededor chiflaban, lanzaban vasos con cerveza, aplaudían con emoción al ver tan hermoso momento.

—Lo que acabo de hacer me lo robé de una película que vi. Ahora vendría la parte en la que la chica se va, tú me detienes, me besas y luego me dejas ir—la cargó entre sus brazos dándole vueltas en el aire.

—Ahora viene la parte en que yo te beso y no te dejo ir nunca más — la tomó del cuello susurrándole al oído— ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Quinn le quitó delicadamente las alianzas anteriores y le ponía la nueva. Esa que había buscado por dos largos años, esa que se cansó de rogarle y perjurarle a _Barbra Streinsand_ que era para su más fiel admiradora y se la cediera. Era con la que ella se había casado.

—Pero ahora mismo creo que Alex tendrá que cuidar a nuestras hijas por dos días porque ni siquiera podrás levantarte de la cama por todo lo que quiero hacerte.

Después de eso la besó y supo que era la chica que más había amado. Su pequeña estatura hizo que se pusiera de puntas para a penas alcanzar sus labios. Esos labios que sin duda no se cansaría de besar todos los años que les tenía deparados la vida.


	29. 28: Epílogo

_**Ventiocho**_

 _ **Epílogo:**_

 _ **"Finn Hudson".**_

 _ **Cinco años después…**_

—Hola ¿Cómo estás hoy? Espero que bien o me sentiré mal y no creo que quieras romper tu promesa—se hincó y acarició con su mano la pared con la insignia de alguien importante mientras con la otra sostenía una rosa blanca— Ya sé que piensas que soy una dramática, no necesitas recordármelo constantemente, pero es inevitable, es mi esencia ya deberías de estar acostumbrado. Pero en fin, no he venido a hablar de mí, como es mi costumbre por todas las veces en las que hemos dialogado, más bien, vengo a quejarme de mis hijas que son unos pequeños demonios. Y en especial, el _conejito_ ¿Sabes cómo se le ocurrió despertarnos hoy? Se despertó a las 9 de la mañana sólo para tocar la batería ¡Sí lo escuchaste bien! ¡La batería! Sin duda alguna lleva el estilo Hudson entre sus venas.

Sonrió ampliamente limpiando entre todas las lápidas el espacio destinado para el _Quarterback_.Estaba en la pared. Colocó la quinta rosa que llevaba a lo largo de los cinco años que habían pasado después de recuperar por completo su memoria.

— Y no es tan distinto con el _lobito_ , que es una fiel copia exacta mía, somos como un espejo, aunque sin la horrible nariz y ojos chocolates—sonrió embobada— ¡Quinn quiere que la meta a clases de baile de _Hip—Hop_! Sabes lo traumático que es que mis hijas sólo quieran seguir los pasatiempos de los demás y los míos no. Se los perdono sólo porque yo no las llevé por más de ocho meses ¡Eso es injusto Finn! Ninguna quiere saber nada de _Broadway_ , pero lo cierto es que no puedo hacer nada, si me ven con esos hermosos ojitos avellana pidiendo sus exigencias. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlas entrar en razón, y eso que yo soy la mamá exigente y tengo esa vena que sientes que explotará en cualquier momento—se recargó en la pared y se sentó en el suelo para estar más cómoda.

— Oye amigo, sé que siempre que vengo te cuento la historia de cómo la creidita actriz y yo nos casamos porque te da gracia, pero esta vez quisiera omitirla— una ráfaga fuerte de viento se interpuso entre sus palabras—. Está bien, te la contaré por tercera vez, pero no se lo digas a Quinn porque se pone nostálgica y cuando comienza a llorar, no hay nadie que la detenga—se rió recordando el gran día— Todo comienza cuando no encontraba mis zapatillas…

 ** _2 años atrá_ s...**

 _ **10 de Abril del 2030, 17:38 pm. Hotel Four Seasons Resort. Hualalai, Hawaii.**_

— ¡Joder en dónde están mis putas zapatillas!—gritó desesperada mientras buscaba debajo de la cama— ¡SANTANA LÓPEZ VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Una latina asustada entró a la habitación por los gritos de la morena. Y no se sabía quién de las dos estaba más nerviosa, una porque era la novia y otra porque su mejor amiga se iba a casar por segunda vez.

— ¿Qué pasa enana? —la vio salir de entre la cama— ¡Rachel te vas a ensuciar el vestido! Deja de ser tan intensa.Te quedan sólo 10 minutos para llegar a la ceremonia y no te has puesto las zapatillas. Quinn ha de estar que se la lleva el demonio.

—Lo sé—resopló— ¡PIENSAS QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE FALTAN 10 MINUTOS Y A MÍ ME FALTAN LOS PUTOS ZAPATOS! Piensas que no sé que estamos a kilómetros de distancia de Quinn. Mi dama de honor vaya que es inteligente—se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Cálmate Berry, ya verás que ahorita aparecen solos.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Beth entró por la puerta— Escuché gritos y me he asustado.

—Pues que Rachel no encuentra las zapatillas—respondió Santana mientras Rachel se escondía entre los brazos de su amiga lloriqueando.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! Mi madre se pondrá histérica si no llegan pronto. Creerá que Rachel ya no querrá casarse con ella.

— ¡Guarda silencio rubia! —La regañó Santana y la pobre morena lloraba a grito abierto— Berry recuerda en dónde las dejaste.

—Las dejé sobre la cama y desaparecieron solas—señaló la posición donde las había colocado escasos cinco minutos atrás.

— ¿Por qué gritan? —Ahora era la Frida que entraba furiosa a la habitación— Podrían callarse de una vez, no me dejan ver mi programa de estrellas. Ni siquiera saben que es la única vez que saldrá.

—Por última vez, ¡Porque el _hobbit_ perdió sus zapatillas!—ya estaba fastidiada Santana. Rachel la tenía anclada a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Y por eso lloran? —Refunfuñó la rubia menor— Las zapatillas las tiene Alex.

— ¡¿QUÉ!? —gritaron todas al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde creyeron que la pequeña se podría hallar.

Frida tenía razón, en la sala estaban las pequeñas Fabray-Berry de 4 años de edad. Alex intentando caminar con las altas zapatillas y Charlie animándola desde el suelo. Muy contentas de sus logros, ya que ambas tenían esa conexión que sólo las gemelas podrían tener. Y adivinen qué, eran una fiel copia de su madre como ya lo había dicho Rachel. La misma sensualidad y la misma gracia para moverse. Todas quedaron embelesadas observando a Alex sin querer interrumpirla, hasta que la pequeña volteó a verlas a todas y se dirigió hacia su madre que tenía la cara de una boba total.

—Mami, mira, ya soy grande y puedo caminar como una niña grande—sonrió mostrando sus dientes, que a causa de una caída, le faltaba uno— ¿Estás orgullosa de mí? Porque Charlie sí lo está ¿Verdad hermana? —revoleó sus largas pestañas con centellantes ojos avellana.

—¡Sí! Alex está enseñándome a caminar como las modelos y actrices que salen en la televisión.

—Awww—chillaron todas emocionadas.

— ¡Claro que sí mi vida! Pero mami las necesita ahora para poder ir con tu mami Quinn ¿No quieren que vayamos a la fiesta? —se hincó a la altura de ambas mientras la pequeña Alex asentía conforme y se quitaba las ansiadas zapatillas.

—Pero si las enanas son unas copias exactas de su madre. Aunque la rubia las hubiese llevado en su vientre, son unas dramáticas por todos los poros de su cuerpo—dijo Santana orgullosa de sus sobrinas— Pues después de tanto drama. Apúrate enana, si no quieres que la rubia culona enloquezca o se arrepienta de lanzar su vida al drenaje.

 _ **Playa Manini' Owali, Kalaoa, Hawaii. 17: 54 p.m**_

Cómo describir el lugar, fácil, cómo Rachel lo había soñado y había ansiado desde pequeña. Con enormes palapas blancas de donde caían con delicadeza miles de Gardenias, aunque eso no era lo más importante, sino el increíble olor que desprendían. Las sillas estaban acomodadas entre el pasillo, que al igual que lo demás, era inmaculado por los pétalos sobre la arena, que eran acompañados por altos candelabros con velas encendidas, que guiarían a la morena hasta su ansiosa esposa. En el fondo, la rubia estaba parada sobre una tarima de madera enfrente de un arco dorado, en donde estaría el encargado de unirlas, no otro más que Burt Hummel, quien a un lado de Carole Hudson, les daban su bendición a amabas chicas.

Y el horizonte no podía quedarse atrás, ya que la magnífica estampa de las olas del mar y la puesta de sol, hacía maravillas a la vista de los invitados, quienes ya estaban sentados en sus asientos, mientras Blaine a un lado de altar, era el comisionado de tocar las más deliciosas melodías con su piano de cola. Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Kitty, Sugar, Único y Marley eran las damas de honor luciendo un veraniego vestido azul cielo. Y los chicos, fascinaban con su traje blanco un poco arriba de las pantorrillas y una divertida _tiebow_ del mismo tono que el de las chicas.

Quinn Fabray resplandecía por su elegante y soberbio vestido color perla que se adosaba perfectamente a su figura y dejaba libre sus hombros. Con su cabello suelto y alborotado dándole ese toque salvaje y rebelde, que acompañaba a su personalidad.

Todo era tan perfecto, como en los cuentos de princesas y como en esa historia que cualquier chica espera vivir y recordar que sería la unión con su amor verdadero. Pero no para la rubia, que no estaba tan tranquila ni mucho menos feliz como cualquier novia debería de estarlo durante su boda, de hecho, estaba enloquecida. Ya habían pasado 25 largos minutos y de Rachel ni sus luces. Por un momento pensó, que la chica había salido corriendo como esa vez que lo había hecho Emma Pilsbury con Will Shuster. Estaba tan ansiosa que no dejaba de golpear una y otra vez las pobres maderas y refunfuñar palabras de enojo, hasta que Alex Stone, quien era su madrina, se desesperó y la arrastró del brazo detrás del altar.

—Joder Fabray, deja de estar de paranoica, si no ha llegado Rachel es porque algo se debió de interponer en su camino. Nos estás transmitiendo la ansiedad a todos.

— ¡Claro! Como no eres tú la que se va a casar. Como esa enana del demonio no es la que lleva esperando 26 largos minutos—se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño.

—Y si fuese así, no estaría como tú—la tomó por los hombros— Vamos Quinn… Inhala y exhala…. Debes de relajarte.

—Eso es una estupidez—se negó a seguir sus instrucciones— Nada podrá distraerme de que Rachel me está dejando plantada.

—Tú lo quisiste así—resopló cansada y la tomó del cuello llevándola hasta sus labios, dejándola con los ojos abiertos y completamente confundida. No pudo reaccionar los escasos segundos que duró el beso. Haciendo que se le olvidara por un rato su molestia.

—Dios…Pero qué demonios…—vio los par de ojos azules que la contemplaban con incertidumbre.

—Te lo advertí, tú me obligaste a esto—se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó.

—Blablabla… Deja de parecer retrasada y mueve tu culo que la canción que llevas esperando ya comenzó—se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios y se encaminó dejando aun con el autismo a la rubia— Joder Quinn, ahora no te enamores de mí que lo podrías pasar muy mal. Y mucho menos se lo confieses a Rachel.

Dijo burlona y negó divertida con la cabeza. La ojiazul había besado a ambas chicas. En diferentes momentos de la historia, pero lo había hecho. Ahora sería la chica más envidiada de todas en el mundo. Además de tener su _Stonchel_ ahora tendría su _Quinstone_.

—Enserio, enserio esa maldita rata traicionera acaba de besarme. Donde se entere Rachel, me mata, mejor dicho nos mata y nos lanza al mar—susurró para ella misma tocándose los labios.

—Sí Fabray, sí te besé. Puedo oírte. Ahora ve a hacer lo que debes—la jaló enérgicamente hasta posicionarla en la mejor vista que Quinn podría tener.

Ver a lo lejos a su amor, a su hilo rojo, a su alma gemela, a la que jamás se imaginó se pudiera ver más perfecta ante sus ojos. Y fue peor al ver a sus pequeñas siendo las encargadas de cargar la larga cola del vestido de su madre. Rachel no hipnotizaba por su corto vestido que dejaba ver sus trabajadas y bronceadas piernas, mucho menos por su melena californiana que caía delicadamente hasta su espalda, lo era por la enorme y brillante sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro y ese par de orbes chocolates que brillaban por la emoción. Fue entonces que Blaine y Marley comenzaron a vocalizar la canción que perfectamente podría describir su bella historia de amor.

 _ **El día en que nos conocimos**_

 _ **Congelada, contuve el aliento**_

 _ **Desde el principio supe que había encontrado un refugio**_

 _ **Para que mi corazón se acelerara**_

 _ **Colores y promesas**_

 _ **¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo amar?**_

 _ **Cuando tengo miedo de caer**_

 _ **Pero viéndote ahí sola**_

 _ **Todas mis dudas desaparecen."**_

Quinn vio a su chica caminar como si flotara sobre la arena, como si de una diosa griega se tratase, y fuese _Zeus_ quien la dejara unos segundos unirse a los mortales.

Mordiéndose nerviosa sus labios, Rachel dirigió su vista a su amor, quien no podría evitar que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas y se cubríera su boca por la impresión de admirarla. Por esos escasos segundos, creyó que podría dominar al mundo entero al sentirse la chica más especial de entre todas las demás. La rubia se veía realmente hermosa con esa misma gran sonrisa que tan parecida tenía en su propio rostro. Jamás se cansaría de verla y enamorarla todas las mañanas, siendo su insignia personal. Esa sonrisa que nadie más en el mundo poseía más que su Lucy Quinn Fabray.

 _ **Un paso más cerca**_

 _ **He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**_

 _ **Cariño no tengas miedo**_

 _ **Yo te he amado durante mil años**_

 ** _Te amaré por mil años más_."**

Entre más se acercaba a ella, Rachel sentía que el tiempo se detenía y no existía nadie más que la rubia. Todas las personas habían desaparecido, todos los sonidos dejaron de escucharse dando paso al latido de su corazón, que parecía querer salirse de su pecho por la velocidad en que bombeaba la sangre por su cuerpo.

Esos pequeños detalles que los demás dicen que se deben de sentir cuando se está realmente enamorada, cuando sabes que esa persona que tienes enfrente de ti es la indicada y que aunque existan muchas más, no tienes ojos y oídos más que para ella. Porque tú tienes un lado del imán, que inevitablemente, te atrae a tu polo opuesto. Porque tú tienes ese otro lado del hilo rojo que aunque trates de alejarte o romperlo, jamás lo lograrás, porque es tu destino. Ese destino del que aunque huyas de él, es difícil que no suceda. Quinn Fabray era su imán, su delirio, su locura, su demencia, sus pensamientos enteros.

 _ **"Cada respiración, cada hora, he esperado para llegar a esto**_

 _ **Un paso más cerca…**_

 _ **He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**_

 _ **Cariño no tengas miedo**_

 _ **Yo te he amado durante años**_

 _ **Y te amaré por mil años más**_

 _ **Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría**_

 _ **El tiempo me ha traído hasta tu corazón."**_

—Por fin, pensé que no vendrías —le tomó sus manos entre las suyas— Ha válido la pena todos los años que esperé por ti.

—Ahora estoy junto a ti para nunca más irme de tu lado.

—Bien después de los inconvenientes y que esta rubia estuviera a punto de enloquecer. Creo que podemos empezar—interrumpió gracioso Burt poniéndose enfrente de ambas chicas mientras todos los presentes reían— Hoy nos encontramos aquí para unir por segunda vez a estas chicas que han luchado y pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí. Muchas dificultades que estuvieron a punto de hacerlas flaquear, pero no se dieron por vencidas, sino más bien hicieron que su amor fuese más fuerte. Dejándonos como ejemplo el verdadero amor. Ese amor del que todos esperamos vivir en nuestras vidas—les acarició la espalda delicadamente a ambas chicas, quienes no habían dejado de verse a los ojos en ningún momento— Podría decir más y más pero creo que ellas deben de dejarnos en claro el porqué estamos aquí—le dio la palabra a Rachel.

—Quinn, soy una chica que siempre vivió en la oscuridad, en el miedo y en la soledad. La soledad que creí que era lo normal, que era lo que la vida me tenía destinado—se mordió nerviosa el labio— A lo largo de esta vida me han juzgado, me han rechazado o simplemente ignorado—la rubia unió sus frentes—Creí que nunca encontraría de nuevo a ese alguien que me demostrara día a día que soy alguien importante o que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba, y entonces tú entraste a mi vida, con tus sonrisas, con tus miradas o tan sólo con tu presencia y me hiciste creer que hay alguien por quien luchar, y aunque te he dicho que yo te amo más y que te cuidaría y protegería, no soy la indicada para recibir tal reconocimiento. Ese es tuyo Quinn, tú eres mi ángel, tú me has salvado y regresado a la luz—sonrió con las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos— Y sabes, si me hubieran propuesto cambiar algo de mi vida, hubiera dicho que no, no si tú no estabas en mi camino, y hubiera luchado una y otra vez contra todos mis infiernos y lo sufriría todo sólo por la oportunidad de estar aquí parada junto a ti y observar lo hermosa que te ves con esa pancita que tiene a otra de las más importantes personitas de mi vida—le acarició delicadamente el vientre de 6 meses. Era la tercera hija que Quinn le daría.— Tú no me pides que cambie, tú me amas tal como soy, tal como nací, con mi horrible personalidad, con todas mis luces y con todo lo que soy—le limpió la pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla con el dedo pulgar— Y ahora, sólo quiero vivir a tu lado hasta que ese alguien que está arriba, me lo permita, y amor, quisiera que el tiempo se paralizara pero pasa rápido y no puedo hacerlo, así es que me conformo con esto que he vivido contigo y con lo que la vida nos tiene destinado ¿Crees que quieras hacer eso? ¿Vivir estos pocos o quizás años a mi lado? —colocó la alianza en su dedo anular.

—Eso quiero Rachel, eso quiero—se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente y comenzar a sollozar en su cuello— Es lo que más quiero, Rach. Es por lo que hemos estado luchando todos estos años. Darte todo el amor que se me permita mientras pueda. Luchar en contra de los demás, en contra de todos lo que dijeron que lo mejor era alejarnos. De todos aquellos que no creyeron en nosotras, y estuvieron dispuestos a separarnos. Ya no más tristeza, ya no más desesperanza, ya no más lágrimas. Todo eso lo cambio por sonrisas, miles de sonrisas a un lado de todas las personas que amamos—observó a sus tres hijas y a sus mejores amigos— Y en especial, a un lado de ti. Mi primer y verdadero amor—concluyó limpiándose las lágrimas y se aproximó a besar a su esposa.

Todos sonrieron, en especial esa ojiazul que se había proclamado su ángel guardián en la tierra y haría lo que fuera para que Rachel fuese feliz de nuevo a petición de un gran amigo. Alex Stone había conocido a Finn Hudson en una de las tantas fiestas de hermandades de la universidad mientras ella era estudiante de medicina y él estudiante para su futuro como docente del McKinley. Finn le había contado el gran amor que había vivido al lado de la morena, y una noche antes de su muerte, le pidió que le entregara la última carta donde le dejaba claro las razones para hacer lo que haría. Alex no había sido lo suficiente fuerte para dársela cara a cara, por eso la había dejado debajo de la puerta de su apartamento en el Bronx.

Y luego de asistir al funeral y ver la gran pena que invadía a la morena, sin que ella lo supiera, la había inspirado a estudiar psiquiatría y ayudar a todas las personas que pasaran por los mismos problemas que su amigo y Rachel. Alex había estado ayudando y estudiando el caso de Rachel Berry desde _Broadway_ , desde que se había convertido en la peor diva, siguiéndola a todos lados a lo lejos, como si fuese su fan número uno. Por eso es que la morena la había comparado en su vida paralela como si fuera Finn. Finn era su ángel guardián en el cielo, y ella, su guía a la felicidad.

— ¿Qué se siente por fin cumplir con lo que se te encargó y haber ayudado a Rachel? —Robert la abrazó por la espalda.

—Paz, pura y verdadera paz…—resopló viendo a las dos chicas que eran felicitadas con sus seres queridos— Ahora sí podemos irnos. Ahora sí puedo aceptar esa plaza como directora del _Royal Bromptom Hospital_. Ya cumplí con la última voluntad del _Quarterback_. De mi amigo e inspiración—acarició el tatuaje con el número 5 de su dedo meñique.

 _13 de Junio del 2013_

 _Hola Rachel, quizá cuando leas esta carta ya no esté físicamente, pero me tendrás dentro de tu corazón que es lo más importante. ¿Sabes? Hace un par de años atrás pensé que las cosas buenas no les pasaban a las personas como yo, que los sueños más imposibles no se pueden cumplir, pero me enseñaste a que si se lucha día con día, lo puedes conseguir. Y hoy en día sigo preguntándome, porque siendo tú tan especial, me elegiste a mí, un simple chico sin futuro ni brillo, que no era lo suficiente especial para ti. Aun recuerdo el día en que me dijiste esa frase que creí estúpida en su momento, ser parte de algo especial te hace especial, y que tan equivocado estaba en no creerlo. Hoy, lo entiendo, tú me hiciste especial compartiendo este tiempo a tu lado. Cumpliste tu palabra, lograste que mi mayor sueño se cumpliera: amarte, encontrar a mi alma gemela y hacerme sentir especial. No importa el tiempo que duró, para mí fue eterno y más si estuve a tu lado para poder compartirlo._

 _Ahora, quizá me odies por esta decisión que tomé, pero tenía el derecho a lo siguiente, derecho a irme porque te prometo que luché hasta el final pero no pude alejar mis miedos y luchar por un futuro, y no quería irme viendo tu cara de sufrimiento o enojo, quería irme como esta última vez que te vi, en la no boda de_ _l señor Shuster. Esta noche no pude dormir por verte descasar, por verte sonreír entre mis brazos y darme cuenta que nada es eterno en esta vida, que estabas a punto de irte de entre mis manos, y odie con todo mi corazón a cualquier cosa_ _celestial por quitarme la fuerza de estar a tu lado. Por mucho tiempo, odié el tener la necesidad de querer irme, odie a todo mundo y me odié a mí mismo por no poder ser más fuerte y quedarme por más tiempo. Pero algo cambió hoy, me di cuenta que eras más fuerte y cumplirías todos tus sueños, porque ya cumplí con mi estadía en e_ _sta vida, tú apenas inician a vivir, amor. Y hoy, mientras corría para llegar a tu estreno y me sonreíste, te vi más hermosa que nunca, con esa enorme y maravillosa sonrisa a pesar de saber que no estábamos juntos. El enterarme que habías conseguido el papel de Funny Girl, me mató de felicidad y no hubo cosa que me hiciera sentir más feliz, bueno, con excepción el día en que te vi entrando a nuestra boda. Ese día sin duda, está en el_ _top número uno de los mejores. Y así, hay miles de momentos que se pueden considerar los mejores en mi existencia. Como por ejemplo, el día en que te vi libre, siendo tu misma arriba de un escenario, viendo tu alma de chica provinciana cumpliendo_ _su mayor sueño, ganar las nacionales y la cruel Tibbeudex admirara tu enorme talento. Si tuviera el hechizo para que ese día vieras a través de mis ojos, te demostraría lo tanto que te amé y me emocioné al verte cantar._

 _Rach, tú me hiciste mejor persona, me hiciste creer en mí y en lo que puedo llegar a dar. Antes de irme, te aseguro que me fui siendo la persona más tranquila en el mundo entero, por eso te pido, más bien te_ _suplico, que no te dejes vencer, que llores unos días o quizá un mes ¿Me prometes que lo harás? Porque sé que si te pidiera que no lo hicieras, te obligaría a no ser tú misma, ya sabes, el gen dramático que corre por tus_ _venas, pero después te levantes y sigas, te lo pido no por mí sino por ti. Vive, vive y aférrate a la vida lo mejor que puedas. Y demuéstrame que eres la mejor de todas, la más brillante estrella_.

 _Me iré para siempre, pero te prometo que sea donde me vaya te cuidaré, y siéntete orgullosa, serás una de las únicas chicas con un ángel en el cielo que te protegerá_ _n día a día. ¿Recuerdas la Navidad cuando te dije que cuando vieras nuestra estrella, estaría cuidándote y vigilándote? Pues todas las noches me verás allí a tu lado._ _En un concurso de Rock tocando mi batería para los mejores músicos que han existido a lo largo del tiempo, pues ahora, llegaré yo para hacerles_ _competencia, y prometo que ganaré, ya sabes, soy el mejor. Está bien, me uniré a su banda y la llamaremos Los más guapos y maravillosos ángeles de Rachel Berry. ¿Espero que te guste el nombre? Porque a mí me encanta._

 _Por último, ya dejé estipulado todo y me gustaría que por primera vez en tu vida, sigas mis peticiones. Por favor Rach, sé que es difícil para ti porque cuando te aferras a algo no hay manera que te hagan cambiar de parecer. Por eso hazlo por mí como mi último deseo. Sé que podrás hacerlo._

 _Sin más que decir, porque ya ni siquiera puedo escribir por todas las lágrimas que entorpecen mi visión, solo me_ _queda decirte GRACIAS Rachel Berry por estar en mi vida y en mi corazón. Y como dijiste en nuestra última llamada cuando me pediste un consejo para tu audición, IF YOU SAY S_ O.

 _Siempre tuyo, Finn Allan Hudson_.

_

Resopló al recordar hermosos momentos. Esos que ya nunca más olvidaría.

—Y sí me preguntas si sigo igual de extremista con eso de la limpieza ¡Sí, aún sigo siendo igual de intensa! Tienes que verme corriendo detrás de los tres hijos que aún nos quedan en la casa para atraparlos y meterlos a bañar. Para Quinn es muy divertido verme toda mojada después de la sesión de baño y hasta ha creado una canción al respecto para burlarse más de mí y hacerme enojar, la cantaría en este momento pero me da mucha vergüenza y conociéndote sé que estarás riéndote sea donde te encuentres—no pudo continuar porque un leve viento removió su larga melena chocolate— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí ¡La cantaré! ¿Cómo iba?—pasó saliva tratando de armonizar y salieran las palabras delicadamente no como las de la rubia que parecían de guerra— _¡Sí, hacer la danza del baño! ¡HUHAHA! ¡HUHAHA! ¿Estamos listas? ¿Dónde está el jabón? ¡Allí están los Dioses de la suciedad! ¡Allí están! ¡Allí están! ¡No podemos dejarlos ganar! ¡Hay que atacar! ¡Hay que atacar! ¡Por las piernas vamos a empezar! ¡Por la panza vamos a seguir! ¡Y en los brazos vamos a terminar! ¡Se están yendo! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡ENJUAGAR! ¡ENJUAGAR! ¡HUHAHA!_

— ¿Rach? ¿Cielo? —Preguntó una voz aproximándose hasta ella e interrumpiendo su himno en contra de las bacterias— ¿Acaso escuché la danza del baño? Dime por favor que no se están burlando de mí ¡Oh por Dios! Finn me molesta aun desde el cielo, debería de ponerme celosa de él—se quejó una rubia poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de su esposa— Rachel, ya es hora o se nos hará tarde—susurró acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo sé, solo déjame despedirme—Quinn asintió y dejó una flor en el mismo lugar que la morena—Te prometo que no me tardaré y le pediré al _Quarterback_ que dejé de molestarte.

—Está bien, te estaremos esperando en la limusina—besó su frente y regresó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

—Bien Finn, creo que ya es hora. Me tengo que ir pero tenemos otra cita para el 13 de Julio del próximo año. Prometo traerte la rosa número seis—se puso de pie y se acomodó el vestido para la importante gala que se le tenía destinado— Aun tengo que regañarte porque últimamente me has estado molestando con tus armoniosos sonidos de batería, no sé si estás en duelo de quién es el mejor con las baquetas pero tanta competencia me estás poniendo los pelos de punta—hizo referencia a los constantes truenos que estaban cayendo sobre la ciudad— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar que pueda dormir por una noche? Sino llevarás en la conciencia que _Allan_ no se desarrolle correctamente—terminó acariciando por última vez la insignia con su nombre para dirigirse donde estaban su esposa e hijos, pero antes recordó algo que no podía dejar pasar ni de decir por ninguna circunstancia— Mi número 5 _¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?_

— ¿Todo bien, amor? —preguntó Quinn acariciando delicadamente su mano mientras la morena se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí, sólo que es cada vez es más fácil despedirme de él porque sé que está feliz sea donde se encuentre el cielo de los cantantes con las sonrisas más hermosas del mundo—dejó un delicado beso en sus labios— ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?

—Si en este momento nos dirigimos directamente para allá, sin duda alguna—se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla que se dirigía para el chofer— Adrew podría ser que nos apuremos o jamás llegaremos.

— ¡Claro señora Fabray Berry! —respondió arrancando el lujoso coche.

— Quinn.

— ¿Sí Rach?

— ¿Sí sabes que te amamos, verdad?

—Lo sé amor, lo sé ¿Por qué la pregunta? —la acercó hasta sus brazos.

—Solo quería que lo supieras porque hoy yo no te lo había dicho. Sólo tus otros cuatro amores.

Quinn sonrió por las palabras improvisadas que constantemente Rachel solía sacar a relucir. Rachel no quería que pasaran más años sin poder decírselo. Ya habían tenido que soportar esos dos años sin poder decirle todos los días que la amaba. Esos dos años que estuvieron separadas por una realidad paralela.

 _"La ganadora absoluta del premio es… Rachel Berry por su papel de Eliza Schuyler en Hamilton. Felicidades a la diva de Broadway que pasa a recibir por quinta vez el Tony como mejor Actriz Principal en un musical. El pueblo de Lima, Ohio debe de estar orgulloso de su brillante estrella que supo sobreponerse como una ave Fenix y subir al Olimpo."_

— ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Hoy hace más de 27 años que vivo esperando este momento y sigo sintiendo los mismos nervios que en ese entonces cuando veía los premios desde mi casa acompañada de mis padres. El poder estar aquí arriba cumpliendo mis sueños. Y aunque sea la quinta vez que lo hago, me siento muy feliz y emocionada— se escucharon aplausos de fondo—Pero hoy es diferente y especial, hoy no estoy aquí arriba solo recibiendo el premio para la mejor actriz dramática, hoy no—comenzaron a correr lágrimas de sus ojos— Hoy estoy aquí para compartir con ustedes un nuevo sueño cumplido junto con mi hermosa y maravillosa familia ¡Estoy embarazada!

Ahora sí sin poder detener que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, que no eran de tristeza, sino más bien eran de felicidad. De felicidad por ver a la familia que había formado junto a la mujer que amaba, junto a SU QUINN que estaba en una de las butacas de pie aplaudiendo como las demás personas que se encontraban en el _Radio City Music Hall,_ y aún más especial, junto a sus tres hijos que también estaban emocionados a lado de una adulta Beth que aplaudía como la foca, que en aquel entonces en su historia, se burló de su madre.

— ¿Sí intuyes que es de mala educación no esperar a la representante de tu esposa? O ¿Mínimo hacer que su patético chofer pase a recogerla?—le susurró Santana a la rubia colocándose a su lado.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar, llegar tarde y decir cosas sin sentido? —Respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo— La verdad es que al final sigues siendo la misma Santana López con ese ego sobreaumentado. Si eres igual que Rachel, ambas un par de divas creídas y engreídas.

—Lo sé rubia, lo sé. La diferencia es que yo tengo más estilo al vestir El estilo mafioso del _Padrino_ , y Berry, pues ella es Berry—ambas sonrieron divertidas.

—Y ¿Sabes qué más? —insistió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué maravillosa y exitosa pianista quejumbrosa y come pitufos? —respondió irónica.

—Yo me quedé con la chica más talentosa del universo entero. En eso si no puedes ganarle al _Hobbit_ —vio cómo su esposa recibía el premio.

—No puedes ser más maldita Fabray—respondió indignada— Yo también soy talentosa, igual o más que Berry. ¿Ella acaso puede llegar a esas notas de _Amy Winehouse?_ ¡Claro que no!

—Sí claro. Cuando tengas cinco _Tony's_ en tu vitrina, hablamos.

—Dime que estás bromeando—observó el perfil de la rubia que ahora regañaba a Lía, a su pequeña hija de 6 años de edad, y le pedía una vez más que se tranquilizara— ¡Dime enserio que estás bromeando! Yo le hice ganar esos jodidos premios. Pero claro, eso nadie lo ve. La representante es la reina sin corona. Yo que me cansé recorriendo y promocionándola en cada una de las obras que salían y ella sólo me dedicó seis palabras cuando recibió el primero. Son un verdadero fraude ambas.

— Eso es lo que tú dices, pero yo no recuerdo que ella te nombrara—Santana tenía el rostro rojo por la furia.

— ¡Eres una perra Fabray! Una verdadera perra por restregarme lo egoísta y malagradecida que es esa enana. Que no recuerdes que dijo al final: " _A la mejor amiga y representante_ " no es mi culpa—hizo un puchero con sus labios y se sentó cruzada de brazos.

— Ya no llores, prometo que por una sola ocasión y obviamente la que yo elija, le diré que te mencione antes de mí. Bueno, después de Charlie, de Alex, de Lía, de Allan y hasta de Beth—sonrió por la cara de incredulidad que le dirigía su amiga ya resignada— Ahora cállate que viene mi mención.

—Creo que ya me tomé demasiado tiempo, pero también quiero agradecer a la increíble mujer que ha estado a mi lado todas las mañanas por hace más de 19 años, a mi maravillosa esposa Quinn Fabray—la señaló mientras la rubia le regalaba un giño agradecida—Que me ayudó a salir de las cenizas cuando tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos y creí que la vida no tenía sentido. Cuando nadie más creyó en mí y ella fue la única que tuvo esperanzas. Mi alma gemela de esta vida y todas las demás. Enserio Quinn, estoy tan agradecida porque estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesité y por _darme una simple razón_ para creer en el amor.

Si hace 19 años le hubieran contado a Rachel Berry que estaría allí de pie acariciando su vientre con el pequeño nuevo integrante que se unía a la ya de por si grande familia y no sintiéndose nerviosa porque sería su regreso a los escenarios o porque se caería a la mitad del escenario como _Miss USA_ , diría que todos estaban locos sin duda alguna. Se repetiría una y otra vez que todos están completamente locos, por supuesto, ella era la única cuerda de la historia.

FIN


End file.
